All You Need is Love, Miley
by experimentalgirl17
Summary: Rated M for a reason/FEMSLAH/Bondage/Dicipline/language - Miley ends her friendship with Lilly to move on after her self discovery of who she truly is leaving Lilly heartbroken. Can they find that lost friendship again or maybe even love?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – In keeping with the theme of Hannah Montana the title is based on the Beatles song – All You Need is Love.**

**The summery kind of sucks since I did not have enough room to type it all. Thanks to ****jrpopfan**** for letting me use a similar Miley Character as in one of her stories. Similar but different. This story holds to me a lot of emotion and feelings of my own self in the Miley character. We are similar in ways but also different in ways.**

**Disclaimer – Of course I do not own the Hannah Montana Characters and this is totally a work of fiction.**

**Please review and let me know. I have been working on this in bits and pieces as I finish my other story so posts should come quickly if y'all like it.**

Chapter 1 – Miley Stewart

Miley Stewart sat the wooden bench that was on the hill at the beginning of the beach. It was Saturday mid morning and she had her legs brought on the bench and her heels of her feet were touching her butt and her arms were hugging her legs and her chin was lying on top of her knees. She was not dressed for the beach meaning she was not wearing her bikini. Instead she was wearing a pair of white short shorts and a simple red tank top and a pair of sandals. She had her long brown hair piled up on the top of her head in a disorganized manner and held in place by a single hair clip. Miley was not going down on the beach today; she was just observing and thinking like she had done almost every Saturday morning for the entire summer. Summer was almost over meaning school was about to start soon. Like Monday soon and she was going to be a senior. She loved to come out here on weekends to think and observe and was only walking distance from her house. She was thinking of her life over the past year…well almost year…and observing the surfers and one particular surfer in general. Miley loved to watch the people surfing and how graceful on the water they looked but one always caught her eye as she had for the past five years. She tried surfing and found out she sucked at it but liked to watch. She even had someone try and teach her…a one time best friend…but she never got the hang of it. She was far enough from the water that the people surfing could not recognize her unless they knew who to look for just as she could not recognize the face of the surfer she watched the most. But Miley knew who it was. She smiled when she saw the person fall after trying to take a wave and even managed a giggle. She was not concerned that the girl surfing was hurt. Lilly was one of the best surfers on the beach and knew what she was doing. Miley watched Lilly Truscott paddle her board close to shore and when the girl got out of the water Miley giggled again when the blonde surfer threw the board on the sand and started waving her hands around in disgust. Miley was to far away to hear what was being said, but she knew Lilly and her competitive spirit and figured she was yelling a string of curse words. Miley looked away from Lily for a moment and thoughts of her life past and present for a moment and her smile was gone. She was not unhappy with her life at all. Miley was very satisfied the direction her life took over the past year and a half. But every Saturday morning since their friendship ended Miley missed Lilly and would come watch her.

Miley thought it was weird in a way. She always thought it would be her Hannah Montana persona that ended their friendship but it wasn't. Miley gave up Hannah before the end of the school year last spring. It was released to the press Hannah was going on a hiatus for a while. Of course the rumors of drug abuse and rehab and nervous break downs were in all the tabloids, but it wasn't that. It was Miley. She needed to figure her life out and where it was going without Hannah Montana and other aspects of her life. She and her dad knew one day as she got older she would drop Hannah and be just Miley Stewart the star and reveal all to the world, but now she did not know if she wanted that. She did not know what she wanted…she just knew what made her feel good and that is what she accepted now. What gave her pleasure is was all she wanted now. No she ended her friendship before she ended Hannah. Miley did not know why. She and Lilly did not have a huge fight or falling out it just happened. It happened slowly at first and then boom one day Miley sends Lilly and email telling her that they could not be friends anymore. Miley just felt their ménage a trios of friendship was growing apart. First Lilly and Oliver started dating and then fell in love and then the day Lilly came to Miley's and woke her up at six in the morning telling her she lost her virginity to Oliver. Miley knew then their lives were changed forever. Miley loved Lilly. She loved Lilly in so many different ways it was confusing to her. She loved Lilly as a best friend, as a girlfriend, and as a sister. She was not jealous of Lilly and Oliver and was actually happy for the two when she got over the weird feeling of them playing kissy face all the time. She did not know how she felt when Lilly told her that Oliver had sex with her. It was strange…she want dead inside. Something in Miley died that day and she did not know what it was but she knew it was something big. She thought that was when her life changed and was the cause of everything she was today and her feelings and beliefs. She remembered it was the start of their junior year of high school. Lilly was sitting on the edge of her bed that morning and almost crying when she told Miley.

"What's wrong, Lil's?" Miley asked with concern for her friend.

Lilly looked at her and Miley could tell there were tears threatening to run down her cheeks, "I…we had a pact remember. We promised we would not have sex until our senior year. Remember? Well you are gong to be mad at me. Last night Oliver and I…we had sex."

Miley shot off the bed and jumped to the floor and knelt down in front of Lilly and grabbed the girl. "No longer a virgin girl say what?"

Lilly nodded and started to cry. "I'm sorry…we…he…we did it. I can't take it back…I don't want to take it back I guess. I mean he is my boyfriend and I love him. Don't be mad…please."

Miley shook her head, "Mad…no I am not mad, baby. We made that pact when we were what…thirteen. God…we didn't even know much about boys or sex then." Miley laughed, "Remember when we did it. After we say that R rated movie Jackson left out by mistake and we watched the very explicit sex scene. We were just young and scared, Lils. Hell…Gabe and I have done it plenty of times."

Lilly's eyes went wide, "What? When…where…why the hell didn't you tell me? The first thing I do the next day is run over here and tell you!" Lilly was getting mad. Miley stood up and walked to her dresser and started brushing her hair. She was not concerned about her looks it was just a nervous habit. She looked at Lilly through the mirror.

"Come on, Lilly…it's no big deal. It's just sex." Miley said.

Lilly shook her head, "No…it's more than that, Miles…its love too. If I did not love Oliver I would not have done it."

Miley shrugged, "Whatever. Sex is not love, Lilly." She turned her chair around to face Lilly, "Can I ask you a question?" Lilly nodded and wiped her eyes. She was no longer crying and was now a little angry at her best friend's cavalier attitude to her virginity. "Did…did he pressure you? I don't mean force you…I know he would never do that and you would kick his ass if he tried. But did her pressure you to do it?"

Lilly looked at her feet, "Well…I…I don't think so. We talked about it and we had done other things you know. It was planned so I would say no."

Miley nodded, "Did you like it? Was it as wonderful as you thought it was going to be?"

Lilly turned her head for a moment and then looked back at Miley with a smile, "Yeah…it was great I guess. I mean…yeah it was wonderful. Hurt at first but then it got better." Lilly grinned because this was how the conversation was supposed to be like. Two best girlfriends talking about sex. "What about you and Gabe? Do you like having sex with him?"

Miley turned back to brushing her hair, "Of course…he is awesome!" She exclaimed.

The two girls talked for a while longer and it was not about sex and Lilly mentioned she had to go and was meeting Oliver later at the beach and asked Miley to join her. Miley declined and made an excuse about her dad making her do the more family time thing. Lilly said she understood and left.

After Lilly left that day Miley crawled back in the bed and cried a little. She lied to Lilly. She never had sex with Gabe. She was still a virgin. And Miley would never have sex with her official boyfriend Jake since their relationship was a façade. Lilly was the only other person who knew. Jake was one of Miley's good friends and Miley loved him as a friend, but he was also gay. Something Miley knew for a long time and she dated Jake to help him keep up his image. Miley didn't mind through. They were officially dating in an open relationship. That gave Miley freedom to date other boys if she wanted. Miley cried a little not because Lilly was with Oliver, she was happy for them really. Yeah she felt a little jealousy but what she cried for the most was that she knew it was going to change the relationship the three of them had. She also cried because of the strange feeling she had that left her dead inside. She could not explain it but it made her sad. And she cried a little because Lilly found something denied to Miley and something Miley never truly believed in. She wished she could but she couldn't. Miley did not believe in love. Lust yes, but not love. Oh she believed in the love between family members. She had loved her mom a lot before she died and still does now. She loves her dad a great deal and she even loves Jackson but would never admit it. She believed in love between two friends. She and Lilly proved that. But what she did not believe in was that romantic love and honestly she did not want to. Miley thought love was just extreme lust and it would not last for the most part. Only the lucky few have it. Her mom and dad did but she never would and she does not want it. Seriously, Miley never wanted to be in love. Lust was cool to her and she had that for both sexes but never love. She hated the idea of love. Miley thought Lilly may have found it but seriously doubted it. She wished her the best through. Lilly deserved to be happy. She was the sweetest, caring person Miley had ever met and Miley loved her as her best friend and she hoped Lilly would find the love she craved. Miley knew that about Lilly.

Lilly wanted the relationship love. She wanted the one and only person and Miley truly hoped she found it in Oliver or would find it in someone else. While still a virgin, Miley knew she was going to lose it soon. She wanted to but not for a silly notion of love. She wanted to so it would feel good, but Miley saw Lilly's expression even through the blonde tired to hide it. Lilly was disappointed. Miley swore when she lost hers it was going to be awesome. She wanted it to feel like the explosion she felt when she did it to herself. Maybe that was why Lilly seemed disappointed with her first time. Miley and her discussed masturbation and Miley told Lilly she did it a lot, which was true, but Lilly thought it was gross. Maybe if she had done it to herself she would have known what she liked and it would have been better for her. Miley knew Lilly was somewhat prudish about sex but she knew she would not be. Her fantasies when she masturbated ran to the ultimate extreme and sometimes as she lay there in the after glow of pleasing herself she felt guilty of what she thought about to get off.

Over the next few weeks Miley's suspicions were confirmed. The trio's friendship changed. Lilly and Oliver were different now that they started having sex. It was almost all they seemed to want to do. Miley did pick up on Lilly be uncomfortable with it at times but she always left when Oliver suggested it. They could be hanging at the beach, all three of them, and Oliver would make his suggestions and Lilly would give Miley that apologetic look and go with him. But it was other things as well. Oliver became clingier than usual and never left Lilly's side. The two girls never had their "Lilly/Miley Time" anymore and that hurt Miley. Lilly stopped spending the night and they started to grow apart. It came to the point where Miley would be Hannah without Lola. It started when Miley had a concert for a charity event and Lilly said she could not make it because she and Oliver had other plans for the weekend and that was it. Miley stopped inviting Lilly and soon Hannah went everywhere without her trusted companion and best friend Lola. It was at one of her concerts without Lola that Miley lost her virginity as Hannah.

There was a new drummer in her band just filling in for one time only because her regular drummer was sick. Miley thought he was very hot and so sexy and after a few rehearsals she got to know him and one thing led to another. He was older than she was her being sixteen and him twenty two, but that did not matter to her. She wanted him and lusted after him and the night after the concert when the band went out to party she stayed in with him and they had sex…a lot of sex. Miley loved it. She did some of the things she fanaticized about doing and it was great. But what made it better for her was the fact it was not emotion but simple lust. None of the "I love you" talk or "please call me" during or after their night. They did their business and then some and he left the next day and Miley never saw him again because her regular drummer rejoined them the next week. He gave Miley his number but she never called. She had no intention of calling him. He gave her what she wanted and vice versa and that was it. Miley did not feel ashamed or used because she got her needs fulfilled and that made her happy and it was just lust. Over the next few months during that summer she had the same. More non committal sex.

That was what Miley wanted…sex without commitment. She began not to understand Lilly's need for love. She did not understand why Lilly craved to love someone. It was pointless to her. Some of her lovers lasted a night others weeks or even a month but they never lasted long and that was the way she wanted it. She was upfront with them and them to her. If they were looking for more than she was going to give she let them go or did not get involved with them in the first place. She never dated her school mates since she really did not want to be known as the school whore so she hooked up with the college crowd and that included both boys and girls. Miley was an equal opportunity luster but she did like the girls better. Miley found the much needed outlet of her needs and most of her other sexual fantasies and enjoyed it a lot. As their junior year went by the trio of Lilly and her and Oliver soon saw less and less of one another and Miley started hanging out with a new friend who went with her to the college parties and helped her discover how she can even live out some of her other sexual fantasies she yearned for but was to ashamed to do, and soon with only about week to go before school ended for the summer Miley realized their trio of friends was over. She was saddened by it and even cried a lot over losing Lilly but they had become so different in their wants and needs. Miley knew Lilly would never end the friendship since the blonde girl was too sweet and caring so she took it upon her self. Miley knew she took the coward's way out but she had no choice.

Miley sent Lilly an email to end it. Harsh, cowardly, and the wrong way to go of course, but she had no other choice. If she talked to Lilly face to face she would chicken out. Seeing that beautiful face and looking into those wonderful eyes and watching them fill with tears would have crushed Miley. Miley could never bear to see Lilly cry. It hurt her too much. And there was something about how Lilly looked at her that made Miley go weak inside. It was a feeling she could not understand. The phone was out because there was something about Lilly's somewhat high pitched voice that Miley could not resist. That voice sent wonderful chills over her body almost every time she heard it. She could not explain it…it just did. It made her weak and if she heard it go higher pitched like it did when the girl was sad it drove Miley crazy and she would give Lilly anything she wanted just to make her happy. Miley never could figure out the effect Lilly had on her but it was oh so powerful. True she lusted after Lilly…what person wouldn't. The girl was so pretty and sexy and just a sweet person to be around. But besides the lust there was something strange Lilly did to Miley that the dark haired girl could not understand. So she did the cowardly thing and sent the email.

The next day at school she knew Lilly read it because Lilly ignored her and never called her again. They of course would see one another in the halls and had class together but they did not talk and soon it got to where they would just nod their heads at one another if they happened to pass or see one another in public. Like two people who knew one another but would never talk to each other. And then it got to where they did not even seem to know one another at all. Miley had a new crowd she hung out with and most of them did not go to her school. She had a few friends from school she went to the mall with or the beach, always avoiding the spots Lilly frequented, and to the movies with, but it was her newer older friends she partied with. With them she got to fulfill her new role in life she adopted and craved and needed like an addiction and soon discovered who she really was.

But through it all almost every Saturday morning she would come to the beach and sit at this spot and watch to see if Lilly would show and watch her and miss her. Miley stopped crying after a while every time she saw Lilly on the beach. Now she just watched and smiled and wished the girl every happiness she desired and think of the good times they had. Miley was brought out of her thoughts when she saw Oliver running to Lilly and giving the blonde a hug and then a passionate kiss. That made Miley smile but also gave her a tinge of jealousy that she just blew off as missing her two previous best friends. That had to be it. What else could it be? She was happy for Lilly even if she thought her friend was deluded about love.

Miley jerked as she felt a hand remove her hair clip and grinned as she felt fingers run through her hair to make it fall loose. She did not change her position of stop looking at Lilly because she knew who it was.

"I like you hair down. You know that." The female voice said behind her.

Miley did not look up, "Yes ma'm." She answered as she felt arms wrap around her and hug her tight. Miley let out a small sigh. The girl released her and Miley felt her head being jerked back hard by her hair. She let out a small whimper and felt the other girl's lips press against her and they shared a passionate kiss. The other girl broke it first and leaned over the back of Miley looking down at her and smiled. She did not let go of Miley's hair. Miley moaned at the pain and felt the excitement of the pain and the kiss flow over her breasts and her nipples became erect and it flowed between her thighs and her body started to respond as it always did when pain and pleasure was involved. Miley had her eyes closed and sighed.

"Open you eyes." Miley heard the other girl say and she did and smiled as she looked up into the beautiful face with lovely dark brown eyes and the girl's black hair spilled down over Miley's own face.

"How did you know where to find me, m'am?" Miley asked.

Mikayla laughed and came around to sit next to Miley, "Where else do you go most of you Saturday mornings?" Miley shrugged and Mikayla pointed at the two distant figures on the beach. "You never did tell me what drove the two of you apart. God you and her were such good friends. I would never have thought you and her would never be not together."

Miley smiled and looked at Lilly one last time and then back at Mikayla as she ignored the question. Mikayla let it go. She knew she would never get the answer. She asked it to many times in the past and never got an answer. Miley spoke up, "Hey…I want to go get stoned. I have some left at my house and dad's gone for the weekend and Jackson never comes home much since her started dating Maria."

Mikayla smiled, "Sure…but I don't want you smoking too much because I need you sober for the party tonight. You know the rules…you don't get to play while you are high or drunk."

Miley rolled her eyes, "Yes, m'am I know…it only happened that once."

Mikayla gave Miley a stern look, "Yeah and that once almost got you seriously hurt…I am not talking about the usual hurt you like…it was bad that night and you fucking know it. I mean it, Miley. You do shit like that again and I am through with you. You scared the hell out of me that night."

Miley looked down at her feet, "Yes m'am. I am sorry."

Mikayla smiled and ran her fingers through Miley's hair again. "Good…now help me up and let's go."

Miley smiled and got up and grabbed Mikayla's hands and helped her to her feet and walked a few steps behind the other girl as they walked to Miley's house.

As they walked Miley kept her eyes on Mikayla's butt she reflected what Mikayla was to her. She used to be a hated rival but when the girl moved to the area and started the same school the beginning of their junior year her and Miley struck up a friendship and soon Mikayla knew the Hannah secret and kept it. It was a strange relationship but one Miley not only preferred but enjoyed a lot. The dark haired beauty was best friend and Mistress to Miley. They actual became friends when Mikayla and Hannah did a benefit concert together and the two girls found themselves getting drunk with one another and that was it. Neither girl drank much or smoked up a lot but they did have their moments. Mikayla less than Miley and the other girl seemed to take care of Miley when she was to gone to take care of herself. They first had sex on almost a whim and Miley discovered that while Mikayla much preferred boys she did enjoy girls on occasion. But she was different with girls than boys. Miley discovered Mikayla enjoyed the girl pleasing her but did not return the favor with oral sex but would use toys. A strap on was her favorite. Miley also noticed the other girl was very dominant and it did not take long for Miley to figure out Mikayla liked to give pain while she had sex. It started with just the light spankings and then moved to more controlling and bondage and then hard core domination. Miley loved it. She loved being a toy and a pet and a slave to someone who dominated her. And she loved the pain…God how she loved the pain. Mikayla helped Miley discover who she was.

Soon Mikayla was taking Miley to private parties where bondage, discipline, punishment, and pain were on the menu. She would parade Miley around in skimpy costumes on a leash and humiliate her verbally and sexually. This was one of Miley's masturbation fantasies and it became a reality and she craved it more and more. The more that was done to her the more she got off on it. It soon came to the point that Miley could have such intense orgasms just by being given pain and humiliation and not touched anywhere else. Now Miley doubted she could even have an orgasm without pain involved. She doubted "vanilla" sex could do anything for her now. She no longer masturbated since Mikayla refused to allow her to unless it was in front of her and she never had an orgasm from it because her mistress would not let her. As her mistress Mikayla rarely had sex with Miley. She would rather have sex with a male than a female and for Mikayla it was different for each gender. With males she was all sweet and passive and enjoyed just the sex. She did not dominate the men in her life. Miley knew because there were times Mikayla would tie her down and place some sort of delicious painful toy inside her slave…usually anal…and make her watch her have sex with a guy (as long as he agreed and she never had one say no yet) until the pain and pleasure and the watching became so unbearable Miley would be begging to orgasm. Sometimes her mistress would allow it and sometimes not. Miley never got jealous of anyone else Mikayla was with and Mikayla never got jealous of anyone Miley was with. They just were not girlfriends like that. Their sexual relationship was strictly Mistress/slave.

At the parties Mikayla would normally have Miley submit to someone else, either male or female, as long as Miley agreed and Mikayla thought it was safe for Miley. They knew most of the people at the parties but you did get the occasional nut job. That was what got Miley hurt that one night. She drank too much and the topped it off with several hits off a bong and went to a party without Mikayla. She met a threesome…two men and a girl…who wanted to dominate her in private and she was drunk and horny and said sure. It was not a good night and they did not respect her safe word and she got hurt pretty bad. Luckily some of the people already there knew her and called Mikayla and the girl told them to stop what ever was going on in that room and she was on her way. Miley was lucky that the scene was stopped before any severe damage was done but the next day a hung over Miley got a stern lecture from Mikayla and Miley never saw the other girl so mad. It touched her even through she was scared that the girl cared for her that much. That was Miley's dirty secret. Her secret life and she took her role of a submissive very seriously. She got off on being used as a toy and pet for sex and she got off on the pain. But it was more than the sex for Miley. She was not just a weekend player. This was her life. To please her mistress anyway she could sexually and nonsexually.

She felt guilty about it at times, like when she saw Lilly at the beach. She could not understand it or why just seeing Lilly on the beach like this made her feel guilty. It was strange to Miley. She knew she could never tell Lilly about it even if they were still friends. Lilly would not understand. Miley knew Lilly was not a goodie goodie but the girl would not understand this type of sex or lifestyle and more importantly…Miley did not want her to. Miley did not want to drag the sweet wonderful Lilly into such a lifestyle. If Lilly knew she would be disgusted with Miley and hate her. Miley and she were not longer friends but there was no hate between the two and Miley could not live if there was. She could not stand Lilly to hate her. But sometimes she wanted to run and grab Lilly and beg her to forgive her. Not so much as dumping her as a friend, that was there of course, but more to beg Lilly to forgive her for how she is sexually. Miley could not figure it out and she got over it when she would go home, but that feeling was there when she saw Lilly on those Saturday mornings. She would ask herself why did she go if it caused her pain and that was her answer. Because it caused her pain. While not physical pain it was still pain and being a now well trained submissive and discovering herself to be that she deserved to be punished and this was her punishment she gave herself for what she did to Lilly.

Mikayla was also Miley's friend. Both girls seemed to know when to turn on and off their Domme/slave role and when the other needed a friend instead of a mistress or pet. It worked for them and they liked it. Plus Mikayla was just like Miley on the views of sex and love. Mikayla did not believe romantic loved existed either and at times the girls would discuss their philosophy in great detail. Miley enjoyed that about Mikayla. Love or in her view "thinking you were in love" was ridicules and so damn complicated. Sex…now that was so easy.

Miley opened the door of her house for Mikayla and allowed her mistress to walk in first and then up the stairs to the bedroom. Once in the room Mikayla sat on Miley's bed and Miley dropped to her knees and looked at the floor.

"Does mistress require anything at this moment?" Miley asked in a humble voice. She knew it would either be yes and some request would be made, a no and Miley would go and get her weed and they would smoke up a little, or Mikayla would tell her she needed a friend and they would talk.

"Yes…I am horny this morning. You know how those white shorts affect me. I want you to please me with you mouth but strip first." Miley looked up and smiled. She knew Mikayla would not give her oral sex but she did not care. She lived to please her partner. If she could satisfy her partner then that gave her sexual gratification. Miley knew if she did a good job her mistress would reward her with some delightful pain and maybe just maybe she would be allowed to have her orgasm then. And Miley always did a good job.

"Yes mistress. What ever you desire." Miley got to her feet and started taking off her clothes. Mikayla trained her well.


	2. Lilly

**Chapter 2 – Lilly Truscott**

Lilly threw her surf board in the sand and started cursing that she had blown the wave she was riding. It was a perfect one and she normally did not lose her concentration but almost as soon as she caught it she looked up and saw that figure sitting on the bench looking down at them…at her. She knew who it was. She had known all summer from the first time she saw the girl with long brown hair sitting there watching. She showed up almost every Saturday. Yeah…Lilly knew Miley and could have spotted her previous best friend from Mars if she had to. Lilly had long ago memorized the movements, the poise, the grace, the look of every inch of Miley's body. After she threw her board in the sand and cursed she looked up again and saw Miley still watching. She was tempted to wave but didn't. Lilly remembered that terrible hurtful email by heart. She read it enough everyday for months. Hell she even filed it under her saved folder. Miley did not want Lilly to wave to her. Her email made that clear.

_Hey Lils,_

_I know this is so fucking terrible of me to do something like this in an email, but I did not have the guts to talk to you face to face or over the phone. Forgive me for that and for everything._

_I don't think we should be friends anymore…you, me, and Oliver I mean. We have just grown apart over the last months and I know you see it as I do. We are so different now and want different things. You and Oliver are together in a way that well…that you are and I can't be the third wheel anymore. I just can't and I also can't ask you to give up your time with Oliver. I think it is time we branch out. Experience different things that we are holding each other back from._

_You were by best friend, Lilly…I don't know what I would have done without you and all those crazy things we got ourselves into I would not want to have shared with anyone but you. I love you Lilly, but it is time we both move on. You have Oliver and I have something I am still searching for…something I have not yet found but it is out there for me somewhere. I don't mean a person to love me like you have…I don't want that. That is why I like my fake relationship with Jake. I can pretend for his sake and still search for what I desire._

_Take care, Lilly, and please don't call me or email me back or message me online. When we see one another in school I think it is best we just well…not talk. Act like we don't know one another and the same in public. This is hard for me…don't think it is not but it is something I need. I want you to respect that. I think you will because of the friendship we shared._

_Bye, Lilly, it has been a great ride being your best friend but more importantly it has been my great honor to call you my best friend._

_Love, _

_Miley _

As Lilly looked at the beautiful figure of Miley in the distance she remembered how her heart had broken that night she read the email. She called Oliver and of course he came over and they talked and he was pissed at Miley but Lilly wasn't. Lilly could never hate Miley or stay angry with her. She loved Miley more than she loved anyone…including Oliver. Even after Miley broke her heart…which still had not healed…she could not bring her self to stay mad at the other girl. She just hoped Miley found the thing she was looking for. The thing that made her happy whatever it was.

Lilly smiled as Oliver wrapped his arms around her from behind and she turned and they kissed. When they broke the kiss Lilly turned and saw another girl walk behind Miley and they kissed as well. Oliver looked up and frowned. He got over his anger with Miley and it was replaced with nothing. He felt nothing for the girl but he had feelings for Lilly and he knew how much Miley hurt her. He was there to try and pick up the pieces and it was his shoulder she cried on.

"Why don't you go say something? She comes here almost all summer." Oliver asked.

"No…I am fine."

Oliver nodded, "Glad you are…for a while I did not think you were ever going to stop crying."

Lilly gave a small smile, "I have no more tears for her, Oliver. I ran out of them."

Oliver shrugged, "I wish you would go say something. It is going to be hard to ignore her at school."

Lilly shook her head, "No. She made her choice. I don't hold anything against her anymore but she made her choice so if she ever wanted to talk then she knows where I am." Lilly looked back up and saw the two girls walking away in the distance. "I just don't know why she choose to be friends with Mikayla over me? That I don't get. That hurts."

Oliver held her tighter, "Yeah…I understand they are more than friends. You heard the rumors of the things she is into now."

Lilly nodded, "Yeah me too. I think they are dating but I don't believe the rumors. Miley would not do those things. And who have we heard them from? People who don't like her like Amber and Ashley. No one believes them. But still…why her…why Mikayla?"

Oliver started kissing Lilly's neck, "I don't know, baby…why don't we go back to my place and take a shower and then a nap."

Lilly's eye's still followed Miley and Mikayla. "I know what your naps are and I…I am not in the mood." Lilly saw them leave her sight and sighed. She wanted to run after Miley and grab her and shake her and yell at her. She wanted to yell _"Why her! Why her and not me! Can't you see I love you! I have loved you for so long! Why can't you choose me? Why can't I be your girlfriend and love you and hold you and make love to you? WHY HER AND NOT ME?_" But she didn't. It was not that simple. Life never was.

Oliver let her go, "You are never in the mood much."

Lilly turned and glared at Oliver, "What do you mean I am not in the mood much? All you think about is sex! I wanted to surf today…all day and we have only been here for a little over an hour."

Oliver glared back, "All I am saying is that other boys I talk to tell me they get it about five times a week from their girls. I am lucky to get it from you twice a week."

Lily was furious and her eyes showed and Oliver took a step back, "What do you mean…get it…what does that mean? Can't you say something nicer like make love or at least having sex? You might as well say fucking me!" Lily took a step forward, "And you had better not be talking about our sex life to your friends. It is not their business. What happens between us is between us!"

Oliver was tired of getting yelled at, "Don't you mean lack of sex life?"

Lilly glares at him and then turned and picked up her board. "I am getting so fucking tired of this talk, Oliver. Just go home…I'll catch a ride with someone else and I'll call you tomorrow."

Oliver was about to tell Lilly he would stay but his girlfriend just walked back to into the ocean to surf. He gathered his belongings and as he walked to his car her flipped open his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hey it's me. Busy?"

"No." The female voice said on the other end.

"Care for some company?" Oliver asked hopefully.

"Awww…did you and poor Lilly have another fight. Does she not give you what you need?"

"You have no idea, Joannie. So is that a yes?"

"Sure, babe, come on over. The parents are gone all day."

Oliver grinned and put his belongings in his car and drove to meet Joannie Plaumbo.

Lilly looked over her shoulder and saw Oliver leave and was glad. She wanted to be alone today and all weekend. Monday was the start of school and she knew she was going to run into Miley and they would most likely have one or two classes together and she was not looking forward to that. She honestly did not know if her heart could take anymore. She asked he mom to send her to another school but she would not. After Oliver drove away she walked to her towel and gathered up her other beach belongings and caught a ride with a friend who took her home. Once home Lilly went to her room and lay on the bed and thought of her and Oliver. She loved Oliver a lot. She knew she did and if they broke up she would be hurt but she also knew he was not the one. The love of her life. She lost the love of her life last year through a fucking email! Lilly had a fairy tale view on love. Where as Miley did not believe in it Lilly relished in it. She knew true love and desired true love and that was Miley…or had been. She thought in her fairy tale world that one day the two would just look at one another and then kiss and then love happily ever after and when the time was right it would be there. But her world came crashing down in an email.

Lilly sighed and picked up a stuffed toy mouse from her bed and threw it on the floor. Oliver gave that to her on one of their crazy anniversary days. Maybe a month maybe two…she forgot. She appreciated Oliver a lot and loved him but she never should have slept with him. She was saving herself for Miley but Oliver got their first. She still did not know why she did it. It was like she was following the natural order of things. The second date you kiss, the third you make out, soon you go further, then comes the part where you tell the person you love them, then oral sex, and then you have sex. It was the way it worked, right? Lilly thought so but it was not like she thought. It hurt and it was so uncomfortable and it was over so fast. Then the pressure to do it again and again and again and she did. It started to feel real good but she never once experienced the wonderful releasing pleasure her friends talked about. She knew she never have an orgasm. She told Oliver she did a lot of times but Lilly knew she never did. One time she thought she did and she told her friend Rachel she thought she did one time and Rachel laughed at her and told her if she just thought she did then she didn't. Lilly came somewhat close to Rachel after her friendship with Miley ended and it was nice to have another girl to talk with and go shopping with, but it was not the same as it had been with Miley. Even minus her love for Miley it still was not the same. Rachel was sweet but she was not Miley Stewart. Miley told her back when they were friends how great sex was and how awesome it was but Lilly did not think so. She often thought maybe it was her. Maybe she was doing something wrong or she just sucked in bed.

Lilly picked up another stuffed animal; this one a killer whale Oliver got her from Sea World, and spun it around in her hands as she thought of herself. Lilly knew how people saw her, pretty (they said she did not see it) competitive, sporty, tough, a smart ass at times, a great sense of humor, and a great person to be friends with. But there was more to her. Inside she was caring, loving, loyal, kind, sensitive, and a romantic. Miley saw that in her. Miley saw her heart and Lilly loved that about Miley. But now her heart was in a million pieces thanks to a stupid email. Lilly looked at her computer and threw the stuffed whale at it.

"I hate you! I fucking hate you!" She screamed at the computer. She got up and opened her closet and pulled out of the back of the closet an old stuffed bear. She hugged it and remembered when Miley gave it to her when they first started being friends long ago. It was white and its arms came together across his stomach and he was holding a little heart that simply read "I love you." It was a gift Miley gave to her on their first Valentines Day as friends. She and Miley exchanged gifts and went out to eat since neither of them were dating anyone at the time so they figured they would just have each other for Valentine's Day and they did not need any one else as long as they had each other as friends. Lilly smiled as she hugged the bear and remembered how they laughed when they exchanged gifts because Lilly got Miley the exact same bear.

Lilly crawled back in bed and hugged the bear close…she named it Miley Bear and Miley named hers Lilly Bear. "I love you Miley Bear." Lilly said and started crying as she held the bear to her chest. She could not hate Miley. Even if what the girl did was cruel she could never hate her. Lilly had heard the old expression "There was a thin line between love an hate", but she did not believe that. She knew that was not true because she loved Miley to much too ever hate her regardless of what he girl did to her. Lilly lied to Oliver when she told him she had not more tears left for Miley. That was not true. She would never have enough tears to shed over her heartbreak for Miley Stewart.


	3. The Party

**Warning – very explicit scenes of a sexual nature that consists of consensual Bondage/Domination play and FEMSLASH…if it offend you please don't read…you have been warned!**

Mikayla walked into the house where the party was being hosted with Miley trailing behind. Mikayla's right hand was attached to the handle of a leash and the other end of the leash was attached to a collar around Miley's neck. Miley thought Mikayla looked hot and sexy dressed in simple tight black leather pants that formed around her well shaped butt. Her top was a simple black leather corset that ended just above the waist of her low riding leather pants. The corset helped push up her breasts. On her feet she wore a pair of simple black open toed three inch heels. She wore her black hair down this evening as she did most of the time and it flowed about three inches past her shoulders. Miley loved the way her soft hair bounced as she walked. Miley trailed behind Mikayla and for the millionth time she thought how hot and sexy her mistress was. It was not just her clothes or her looks. She was obviously beautiful with mysterious dark eyes and a wonderful tight body, but there was so much more to Mikayla than looks. She had something special. She had confidence and charisma and class. Miley always thought Mikayla could walk into a room dressed in a garbage bag and she would be the sexiest girl there. The girl just had it and it was more than her lovely looks. She knew how to work and charm a crowd with just her smile and her eyes. Miley was proud Mikayla was her mistress.

Mikayla felt the same pride about her pet. Miley was wearing her brown hair down and styled to perfection as Mikayla requested and liked. Tonight around her neck she wore her black collar with small real diamonds around it. Mikayla gave it to her as she did all of Miley's collars. Miley wore the collars to the parties but to show her status as a collared slave in her everyday life she always wore a simple thin gold choker with a small platinum charm of an Egyptian Ankh dangling down. To everyone but Mikayla and Miley it was just a piece of very nice jewelry but to the two girls it was a symbol of their bond of Mistress/slave. The choker was also a gift from Mikayla when Miley accepted her collar from her mistress. On her body Miley wore fewer clothes than she when normally slept in when alone. She had on a one piece light blue vinyl outfit that was low cut to reveal her cleavage and push up her small but perky breasts. The outfit was also cut around her butt that left most of her firm butt cheeks hanging out and was cut in the couch like a very skimpy bikini bottom and the color complemented her eyes to perfection. On her legs she wore matching blue thigh highs and on her feet she wore knee length blue dyed leather boots with two inch heels. Miley did not like the outfit Mikayla chose for her tonight, she thought it was a little cheesy, and her mistress knew it and did it on purpose. For some reason Mikayla was in a strange mood. She was playful and not angry…just in some type of mood Miley could not figure out. Of course Miley could never completely decipher Mikayla not matter how much she tried. Mikayla was a mystery to her and everyone else. Miley was very popular at the parties as a playmate due to her looks, being very well trained, the fact she would do almost anything without protest, and the girl could orgasm with just the kiss of pain. Mistress's and Masters love to play with Miley.

The two girls walked into the large old mansion that was converted into the private party house by the hosts. Most people there would range from ages eighteen to thirty with a few older scattered about. It was owned and converted by a very wealthy doctor and a small group of investors that played in the lifestyle with Mikayla being one of them. Mikayla was nineteen and still a senior in high school because her mom kept her out of school for almost two years to perform when she was younger. When she was sixteen she was emancipated from her mother, her father having passed away when she was five, and she had complete control of her finances, which were considerable. Unlike Miley whose father controlled her money from Hannah Montana and gave her a weekly allowance. Mikayla and her mother do not get along and have not spoken in over three years and the girl did not care to speak to her mother ever again. Miley used to try and get Mikayla to talk about her mother and eventually realized Mikayla had no feelings for the woman at all. No hate, no love, no contempt…just nothing like she was a stranger. Mikayla gave the man at the check in area their names and he passed them in. He knew them of course since most people at the party were regulars but the formality had to be kept.

The two girls entered the house into the main area which consisted of two bars, a dance floor, a DJ area, tables, booths, a stage that would have performers later in the evening and very plush VIP areas on a raised area off to one side in the middle of the room. Mikayla had her own VIP table and the girls were escorted by a very pretty blonde girl in a very skimpy outfit. Miley trailed behind Mikayla as she looked around the room to see people she knew. Most of the people there knew both Mikayla and Miley and they smiled or waved at the two girls. Miley would just smile back or nod. She knew better than to talk first or to wave. Mikayla sat down and Miley dropped to her knees next to Mikayla's feet on a small velvet cushion. The blonde girl first cleared it with Mikayla if her slave could use the cushion and the mistress nodded she could. The girl asked Mikayla if she needed anything to drink and she ordered a coke for her and water for Miley. The waitress was trained staff and knew not to ask the submissive if she wanted anything. Her mistress would make that choice for her. While Mikayla and Miley were not opposed to drinking alcohol they never did at the parties because it could be dangerous to play while very impaired and also it dulled the senses and Mikayla wanted Miley to be very aware of all her senses when she played and Miley agreed whole heartedly.

They sat for a while as people the knew came by to greet them. Mikayla made small talk with the other dominants and teased and flirted with their sub missives. Miley knelt there and only talked when she was allowed to. She got a lot of attention from the other Masters and Mistresses and even was snuck quick flirtatious lustful glances from sub missives when their doms where not watching. Miley would flash them her smile that held promises of wonderful sex and glorious evenings filled with lustful bliss. After a while Miley was growing bored and anxious and when she squirmed to feel just a little pressure between her legs Mikayla pulled her hair back hard and shook her head. Miley gave her a sad puppy dog look and nodded her apology. She knew how Mikayla worked. She liked to be seen and greeted like royalty and then she would eventually take Miley and they would either dance or she would allow Miley to dance with someone or alone to show her off and then maybe the would take the time to view the rooms and eventually agree to have their fun with someone or someones both girls approved of in a private room. If all went well they may spend the night, Mikayla donated enough money to the house to warrant a private room on the third floor or they may just play and go home. That was up to Mikayla. There was never a shortage of people to choose from since both girls were very in high demand.

As the night went by Miley danced with Mikayla, other Masters and Mistress, alone, and other sub missives and was having a good time as always. Miley love to dance and she did it very well. She was sexy and provocative and such a tease on the dance floor while Mikayla would watch with pride. After a while of dancing there was a stage show that consisted of a willing submissive being dominated on the stage by two Masters. Mikayla and Miley watched the show and Miley, who was already wet and turned on by the dancing, was dripping and squirming after the show as she knelt at her Mistress feet. Soon after the show another Mistress and her submissive approached their table. Miley had danced with both of the girls earlier. Mikayla offered the Mistress a chair with a gesture of her hand as her pet knelt at her feet. Miley noticed the mistress was very pretty and looked to be in her mid twenties with short blonde hair and highlights that came from a bottle. The slave looked a little younger and Miley thought she was just darling. She was very pretty with a heart shaped face and long straight black hair that she wore down and came to the middle of her back. Miley thought she could not have been any taller than five two and doubted the girl weighed over a hundred pounds, but she was not unhealthy thin and her alabaster skin had a healthy glow and she would blush so delightfully when Mikayla would tease her and smile shyly as she would sneak glances at Miley. Miley would smile back.

"Thank you for allowing us to join you. I'm Katie." The blonde said.

Mikayla flashed a smile at the blonde and Miley knew right then they had found their play partners for the night if she also was agreeable. One look at the small brunette slave girl and Miley knew she would agree. The girl was so petite and so fucking hot and just adorable and her Mistress was also very attractive. Miley was also glad Mikayla would choose a Mistress and a female submissive. She would play with a male but lately she would decline intercourse with them. She had no particular reason why she just did not feel like fucking a man recently. She would let them do so many other things to her but no actually intercourse. Sometimes Mikayla would find a male master so attractive she would let him play with Miley in everyway but intercourse and then take him to her private room and fuck him herself. She would not let him dominant her…that was never going to happen with Mikayla…and she would not dominant him. It was just very kinky sex. Miley would either be in the room made to watch and then join in and have Mikayla dominate her and then her mistress would penetrate her wherever she chose with a strap on while the man watched or she was told to sleep and she would just curl up on the floor and try to sleep, which was hard since Mikayla was very vocal and a screamer. Mikayla never choose a male submissive to have sex with. She hated weak men. But two ladies held so many possibilities for Miley and those thoughts made her insides flutter and she started tingling between her legs.

"I am Mikayla…it is a pleasure." Mikayla offered Katie her hand and the girls shook very lady like. The slaves would not get an introduction since they were not worthy until their Mistress offered it and Miley knew Mikayla would never offer it first. To her it was a sign of weakness and Mikayla hated to show weakness. The two ladies chatted for a while about small talk while Miley and the other slave eye fucked one another. Miley was getting so turned on and each time she squirmed to feel just a little pressure on the right spot Mikayla would simple pull a lock of her hair hard and not break her conversation. This was the two other females second party here.

"I did not see the two of you at the last one. I would have noticed…it would be hard to miss the two of you." Katie said.

Mikayla smiled, "Yes we went out of town for the weekend…and thank you." Mikayla noticed Miley squirm for about the hundredth time out of the corner of her eye. "Excuse me, Katie." She leaned down and pulled Miley's hair back hard and Miley whimpered in pain. Mikayla leaned down to Miley's ear.

"If you embarrass me again I swear you will regret it! We will go home right now and trust me…you don't want to do that! Do you understand me?" She whispered harshly.

"Y…yes, Mistress, I am sorry, M'am." Miley moaned out and Mikayla let go of her hair and turned back to the blonde Mistress. With all that had happened this evening already Miley was extremely aroused and the wetness between her legs felt as if it was running down her thighs and then when her mistress pulled her hair she thought she was going to go insane from the feeling the pain gave her. Her clit started to throb and Miley wanted to scream out – Please! Please let them take me now! – but Miley was much better trained than to let her emotions and arousal show in such a crude manner.

"I apologize for her. She is normally on her best behavior." Mikayla said and Miley cringed a little. She embarrassed her Mistress and forced her Mistress to apologize for her. Miley knew Mikayla hated that and she knew she was going to be punished for it later.

Katie smiled, "Well…I think she had gotten a little turned on by my sweet Natalie here." Katie ran her hand through Natalie's long black hair and the girl moaned in pleasure. "I must say, Mikayla, your pet is so adorable. She is so sexy and very lovely."

"Look at her, Miley!" Mikayla snapped and Miley lifted her head to look at Katie and to allow Katie to inspect her.

"May I?" Katie asked Mikayla and Mikayla nodded. Miley knew what was coming next. She knew she would be inspected by Mistress Katie. She tried to suppress a smile when the blonde dominant asked Mikayla permission. That meant Katie was not an amateur and knew the rules. It was considered very rude for another dominant to touch or talk another one's property and Miley was Mikayla's property. Miley wanted to smile because experience meant the lady would know what she was doing when she played with Miley and Miley would have a glorious time.

Katie got up and walked to Miley and made a gesture with her hand for Miley to back away a little from the table. Miley obeyed and then resumed her position on her knees. The blonde mistress walked around Miley as if she was buying a new car and the look in her face hinted she wanted to kick the tires. She bent down and grabbed Miley's hair and pulled it back hard and leaned in close enough to kiss her. Miley let out a small whimper in both pain and pleasure.

"Name!"

"M…Miley, Mistress." Miley managed to whisper out. Her voice was low and throaty due to the pain of her hair being pulled and the desire that shot through body like a electricity.

Katie ran a well manicured crimson painted finger nail lightly over Miley's cheek and over her lips and down her neck in a slow seductive manner. The touch was hard enough for Miley to feel the scratch but light enough not to leave a mark. Miley whimpered and wanted to squirm in delight but she knew better. She just closed her eyes and let the pleasant sensation run over her.

"You are very lovely, Miley." Miley did not answer the rhetorical question. She hated those types of questions. Do you answer? Do you keep your mouth shut? The wrong move would get some type pf punishment. "So you like my sweet little, Natalie, do you…she is very good and so well trained. You may answer."

"Y…yes, Mistress…she is lovely." Miley replied and then her hair was released roughly and her head fell to her chest. Miley was breathing hard almost panting with desire and the need to please and be satisfied. She knew she was going to have a wonderful evening.

Katie sat back down and Mikayla, who watched the whole brief show with a devious smile on her lips, looked at the other Mistress. "So I take it you are agreeable then?"

"Of course…she is very beautiful and well mannered." Katie focused on Natalie, "And you, my pet? Do you agree?"

Natalie looked up and gave her Mistress a look like a child in a toy store, "Of course, Mistress, Mistress Mikayla and Miley are both very lovely. I Look forward to serving her and pleasing the Mistress."

Mikayla pulled Miley's leash to bring her closer and to her original position, "Miley…is it acceptable"

"Yes, Mistress, very much so." Miley replied with a large grin.

Mikayla nodded and smiled at Natalie, "Natalie dear, why don't you kneel closer to Miley, with your Mistress permission of course."

Katie nodded and Natalie crawled on the floor to Miley and kneeled next to her and Mikayla shook her head, "No in front of her…close but do not touch."

Natalie moved around and kneeled in front of Miley and the girls were only an inch apart. All the had to do was lean just a slight amount and they would touch. They were close enough to kiss. "Look at one another while we talk but do not touch each other." Mikayla said.

Miley raised her head and saw a lovely pair of green eyes staring back at her. She could feel Natalie's breath on her face as the girl breathed. They locked eyes and the sexual tension felt like a bolt of lightening passing between them. Miley wanted to kiss the other girl badly and she felt her insides go weak and her legs started to quiver slightly by the closeness of the other girl and not being able to touch her or kiss her. She thought Natalie was just lovely and so innocent looking and wanted to fall to the floor on top of the girl and kiss those sweet crimson lips. Miley's eyes ran over the other girl's face and neck and she saw Natalie felt the same way as the girl's breathing became heavier and the pulse on her neck started to throb faster and harder. Miley knew Mikayla would keep them here in this cruel position for a long time. Natalie let out a small whimper and that caused Miley to whimper as well. Miley was helpless and her body craved release and pain at this moment. She wanted to scream out her frustration over and over and beg Mikayla and promise her Mistress anything just to feel the slightest hint of pleasures to come, but she was a perfect pet so she just kneeled on the floor staring at the lovely girl breathing hard with desire.

After a long while with the two Mistresses talking and Miley not being able to focus on the conversation with the lovely girl so close to her Miley felt her leash being put back on her collar. She looked up and saw Mikayla had handed it to Katie. Mikayla then took a leash and attached it to Natalie's collar. The mistresses stood the girls up and lead them through a door that leads to the private play rooms. In a little foyer was a man behind a counter and he handed Mikayla a key that would give her access to a private room. The room was not Mikayla's exclusively but the man knew which room she preferred. A private room would normally have to be paid for…the place had a lot of expenses…but Mikayla was a member and the use of a private room was included in her monthly dues.

Miley was very familiar with the room and when she entered she knelt down at Mistress Katie's feet as the blonde girl looked around the room. Miley knew what she saw. There was a hook attached to a pulley system dangling from the ceiling for suspension bondage play, a table in the room with holes in it and cuffs to keep a slave nice and unmovable while the dominants played with them in various ways. A padded bench like device that a slave could be bent over on and played with for their dominants whims was in the room. A sex swing hanging from the ceiling. As cabinet in the corner that held all sorts of play toys and condoms and lubricants and a St. Andrews Cross that looked like an X with cuffs on each end to strap in the slave was in the room as well. Hanging from hooks on the wall were all sorts of delightful instruments of torture. Whips, floggers, riding crops, paddles of all sorts, and other devices hung from their intimidating position.

Mikayla looked at Katie as Natalie was kneeling at her feet, "Is the room to your liking?"

Katie smiled, "Very much so."

The two mistresses had already discussed matters of importance about what could be done and limits for the slaves and safe words to be used. Miley and Natalie agreed to them as well. After all it was those two that were going to be the headline of the show. Miley and Natalie both knew ultimately it was up to them what was to be done or not done. Miley smiled a little and felt a since of self pride she had fewer limits than Natalie. She would not do water sports, no permanent scaring, no blood if it could be helped…small abrasions and scratches do come with the territory. No gags tonight, which Miley frowned at…she liked the gags…but she had never played with this Mistress and if she was gagged the Mistress could not hear her safe word. There were others but not many. Mikayla sat down in a chair and pulled Natalie close and petted her hair like a cat.

"She is all yours, Mistress Katie." Mikayla said and Miley felt a rush of sexual desire flow through her as the fear of the unknown hit her. She was pulled to her feet by Katie.

"Strip! Everything but the thigh highs…shoes off as well!" Miley nodded and took off her clothes. She was glad to be out of the outfit that she found ridicules. She did so at a normal pace. The Mistress did not tell her to do a tease or dance but to strip and Miley did. Once Miley was naked Katie walked to the wall and pulled down a set of padded cuffs and walked to Miley.

"Hands out." Miley stuck out her hands and the cuffs were attached to her wrists. Miley was shuddering in fear and anticipation of what was to come. She felt her clit throb and her wetness between her legs. She wanted so much for someone to touch her there but she knew it would be a while. First would come the pain…the delightful pain.

Mistress Katie grabbed Miley's cuffed hands and pulled her hands above her head and attached them to the hook dangling from the ceiling. Once secure the Mistress walked to the pulley system and turned the crank to raise Miley off the ground. Miley felt her arm muscles pull and she moaned at the sensation of her arms being pulled up and the pain of it. She was stopped just so her toes could touch the floor if she pointed them down. Katie walked over to her and then started walking around Miley like a predator stalking its prey. She leaned in close from behind and ran a long nailed finger up Miley's back starting from her butt crack and ending at her neck.

"I understand you can come from just the pain." She whispered. Miley did not answer. Another one of those questions she hated. Was she supposed to or was it rhetorical. Katie pulled her hair back hard and Miley gasped in pain.

"Answer me, slut! Is that true!?" Yeah Miley should have answered.

"Y…y…yes, Mistress." She whispered

Katie laughed and licked Miley's neck, "Well I am going to give you pain but you will not come until I tell you…understood?"

"Y..yes Mistress." Miley knew this game very well and she hated it and loved it. She would be given sweet pain and also force herself to control her orgasm. She could do it but it was a painful struggle.

Mistress Katie let go of her hair and walked back to the wall. Miley tried to turn on the hook as best she could to see what to expect next but she could not manage it. The fear of the unknown excited her. The mistress came back to Miley and slipped a blindfold over her eyes and Miley moaned. She loved and hated the blindfold. She once again felt the teasing cruel finger nail go up her body this time in her front. It stayed over her nipples and Miley gasped in the pleasure and she heard Mistress Katie laugh at her desire. Miley felt the woman tug at one of her light brown erect nipples and then she felt the pain. The pain shot through her and she bit her lower lip and her arousal increased as nipple clamps were attached. Again she heard the laugh.

"You like that don't you, slut!"

"Y…y…yes, m'am…please…more…please." Miley begged in a hoarse voice.

"Oh you will get more…trust me." She felt the mistress step back and then she bit her lip harder as not to cry out as she felt like a hundred rubber bands snapped across her chest. Miley knew form experience it was the flogger. The rubber flogger with hundreds of rubber ends hitting her chest. She also knew from the feeling that the mistress was an expert on its use. Normally the flogger would feel heavy as it hit her but the mistress knew how to swing it so the rubber ends sprayed out and hit her separately. Miley almost cried out as they hit her again but managed to just let out a loud moan. She was fighting herself not to cry out and also fighting the throbbing between her legs as the wonderful pain did delightful things to her body. Miley did let out a small cry as the flogger rapidly snapped against her chest and she knew the mistress was spinning it over and over quickly and with expertise. Miley gasped over and over as the pain took her and the she fought off the urge to orgasm.

After using the flogger for a while Mistress Katie left a panting and moaning Miley to walk back to the wall. Miley wanted to know what was next to prepare herself but she was clueless. She heard the Mistresses heels clicking toward her and let out a loud gasp as she felt the burning pain on her butt cheeks. She briefly thought it had to be the riding crop and then the burning pain again. Miley screamed louder then and bit her lip once more as the Mistress used the crop on her butt and back and lower thighs. She was struggling hard not to come and before she could stop herself she began to beg.

"Please…please, Mistress…please let me come…I…oh god…I can't take it…I…I need to come." Miley begged but the smacks did not stop. The pain was becoming more and more unbearable but she refused her safe word because she wanted more of it. She wanted to come when the Mistress told her to and she wanted to cum from the pain. To Miley there was no other orgasm like the one she got from the pain. It was so complete and lasted longer and was more intense than any she had in other ways.

"Ohhh…fuck…please…fuck…don't stop…please more…more…I…please let me cum." Miley continued to beg as she was hit in different places on her backside of her body. The Mistress was good. She knew not to use the crop all in one place to prevent breaking Miley's skin. Miley knew she would have welts in the morning but she had them before…many times before but there would be very few actual lacerations. Miley was gasping and begging as the Mistress used her as tears came down her cheeks. It was a natural body reaction and not because Miley wanted the pain to stop.

"Stop!" Miley heard Mikayla's voice.

"No…please no…more Mistress…more." Miley whined and twisted her body as Mistress Katie stopped to respect the other Mistress. Miley did not want it to stop. She did not understand why Mikayla wanted it to stop. It was not getting out of hand for Miley. Miley wanted more…she craved more…why…why stop the sweet pain? She had not used her safe word so why did Mikayla want it stopped.

Mikayla walked to Miley and pulled her hair back hard. Miley gasped.

"Enjoying yourself?" Mikayla asked.

"Y…yes…p…please more…please." Miley begged.

Mikayla laughed. "She will give you more. I trust her to leave you alone with her. Be a good girl and please her well." Mikayla let Miley go.

"She is yours for the night…I don't need your slave…let them enjoy one another and let them both please you. After you are done here I have gotten you a private sleeping room on the third floor for your use tonight. It has been paid for. Enjoy her and if she fails to please you, please let me know so I can correct her flaws." Mikayla said and Miley heard her heels clicking on the floor.

"Thank you for your kindness, Mistress Mikayla." Miley heard Mistress Katie reply.

"Don't worry about it…just treat her well but make sure she pleases you. And Miley…I expect you in my room tomorrow morning by nine o'clock and don't dare be late or what happens to you tonight will be like a walk in the park."

"Y…y…yes, Mistress." Miley said sadly. She had no ideas why Mikayla was leaving. Mikayla normally loved to watch Miley like this. Miley did not want her to leave. She did not feel unsafe but she wanted Mikayla there to please her Mistress. Miley thought Mikayla was upset with her and she wanted to please her Mistress and make it up to her anyway she could. Miley heard the door open, close, and locked again.

Miley then focused on the Mistress still in the room. She needed to please her now. She heard the woman walk to the wall again. She was hoping for something delightful to continue the pain.

"Natalie…get on your knees in front of Miley!" Miley heard Mistress Katie snap and then heard the other slave crawling to her. She could not see due to the blindfold but she could feel the other girl's presence. Once again she heard Mistress Katie's heels clicking to her.

"Umm…you back is going to have welts but no cuts…I did a good job if I say so myself."

"Yes, Mistress." Miley replied. She wanted to scream…stop talking and fucking hurt me!..But she knew her place. Suddenly she gave a whelp in pain as something hard and flat hit her butt…a paddle. Miley threw her head back and gasped out loud as the pain caused her so much pleasure. The Mistress leaned in close to her ear.

"Are you ok hanging or do you need to be let down for a while?"

"I…I am good, Mistress." Miley replied. _Fuck lady just hit me again_ her mind screamed but she was grateful the lady asked. It meant she respected her as Mikayla's slave.

"I am going to paddle this ever so sexy ass until it is as red as an overripe tomato and as I do it Natalie is going to eat your sweet pussy. Do not dare come until I tell you."

"Yes, Mistress." Miley said softly. Oh shit! This was going to be so hard…Miley thought.

"Natalie, lick our sweet Miley while I paddle her ass."

"My pleasure Mistress." Natalie replied very eagerly.

Miley felt the other slave grab her hips and pull her into her face. She gasped out as she felt the girls tongue drive into the wet folds between her legs. Natalie worked her tongue in and out of Miley as Miley moaned and jerked her body in pleasure_. Damn…this is going to be hard…the girl is talented_, Miley thought and then screamed in pain and pleasure as the paddle hit her ass. Miley was going insane as she fought not to come as the glorious pain from the paddle shot through her and Natalie's tongue drive in and out of her. She was moaning and gasping and squirming as the two girl's worked her. Miley was screaming in pleasure incoherent words of pleasure over and over and finally after what felt like an eternity to her Katie uttered those three words she had been dying to here.

"You may cum!" And with those words Natalie's tongue attacked her clit and that sensation plus the paddling took it toll. Miley screamed as her body rocked and shook as her orgasm took her. It shuddered through her whole body and lasted what seemed like forever. Finally she hung slack on the hook panting and crying from her orgasm as her legs shook. She felt the hook being lowered and she fell to the floor gasping for breath unable to move. She knew soon her endorphins would wear off and the aftermath pain would kick in but right now she did not care.

"Natalie, kiss Miley and let her taste herself." Mistress Katie commanded.

"Yes, Mistress." Natalie said as she gently turned Miley's head up. Natalie saw Miley's eyes were closed and she was breathing short heavy breaths. The small dark haired slave kissed Miley on the lips and Miley licked herself off of Natalie's lips. It tasted so good.

"Help her to the corner, Natalie. I want to play with you before we go to the room her kind Mistress got for us tonight. There I will allow both of you to please me and each other."

"Yes, Mistress." Natalie helped Miley walk to the corner and gently sat her down on a soft large cushion.

"Miley, you ok?" Natalie whispered.

"Umm…yeah…I'm good…I'm very good." Miley whispered back.

Natalie kissed the other girl's cheek, "God…you were…fuck you were awesome up there. How am I going to follow that…hell I don't want to follow that."

Miley smiled, "Ummm…thank you…and you have a very talented tongue."

Natalie grinned and went to join her mistress.


	4. Chapter 4

**Please review it you like it!!! Please…please…please!**

Chapter 4 – The next day

Miley woke up the next morning and felt an arm around her shoulder and a body pressed hard against her back and smiled as she brought the hand attached to that arm to her lips and kissed it gently.

"Ummm…this is nice." Miley muttered in a sleepy voice and opened her eyes and then quickly shook the sleep from her mind. _This is not right! This is the wrong arm! This is not the tan nicely toned arm I was dreaming about! This one is small and pale and delicate! _Miley's sleepy mind screamed and she turned to the person next to her and her body made her give a loud grunt in pain and the previous night came back to her. Oh Yeah…the room, the wonderful pain, the incredible orgasm, the sexy little submissive, the pretty blonde Mistress, going back to the room pleasing the mistress in so many ways, more sex…a lot more with the pretty little submissive girl…yeah the party that's right. Miley thought and smiled from the previous nights activities and the she sat up quickly.

"Shit!" She said aloud, "What time is it? I need to be Mikayla's room." Miley tried to get up and the pain hit her again, "Fuck…she did a number on me last night." She whispered as she gently pried herself from the arms of the girl Natalie. Miley looked down at her and smiled and then looked at the clock. It was only eight thirty so she had time. She again tried to get up and sat back down as not only the welts on her backside hurt but she was sore between her legs, her butt was sore (oh yeah…large dildo up that hole), and her muscles ached from the various positions her body was twisted and turned the previous night and thought it was a good thing she is flexible. The third time was the charm and Miley finally got up. She looked down and saw her and Natalie slept on a mat on the floor and Mistress Katie slept on the king sized bed alone. Ahhh the perks of being a dominant, Miley giggled and slowly bent down and shook Natalie awake. The girl opened her eyes and smiled.

"Mornin." She whispered.

"Morning, sweetie, I have to go…my Mistress is waiting. I don't want to wake Mistress Katie. Tell her I had a wonderful time and it was my honor and pleasure to serve her last night."

Natalie put her head on her elbow to lift it off the floor, "Yeah…I enjoyed it very much myself. You are fabulous, Miley."

Miley smiled, "Yeah and you are great as well. If you could make a sex toy out of that tongue of yours you would make millions."

Natalie giggled, "Just wish your Mistress would have stayed…she is so gorgeous and sexy. I was very disappointed I did not get to serve her. She…she's not mad at you is she?"

"No, sweetie…that is just her." Miley honestly did not know why Mikayla left the room last night. Normally she loves to stay and watch but she was not going to tell Natalie that. Miley and Mikayla did not air their dirty laundry in public and would never confide in someone they just met. Miley reached out and stroked the pretty brunette's hair.

"Tell Mistress Katie there is a shower in the bathroom and clean towels in the closet. There is a coffee maker on the table near the bathroom door and coffee and sugar and powdered cream in the small cabinet next to the table. If you or her need anything just dial zero on the phone and they will bring it up if they have it. Tooth brushes, more towels, more soap, lotion…just ask." Miley leaned down and kissed the girl on her lips gently and pulled back. "Look us up next time you and your Mistress come to a party…I had a wonderful night." Miley looked around the room and saw the number of condom wrappers and assorted toys lying about the floor, "Don't worry about the mess. They have a cleaning staff."

Natalie smiled, "Sure, baby, take care and maybe we can do it again."

Miley gave her a wink and walked into the bathroom and put one of the two plush white robes and walked back into the room and gathered up her clothes and shoes. "I am going to steal the robe…I don't want to put this thing back on. I'll have another one sent up."

Natalie smiled at her and Miley left to go to Mikayla's room. It was not to far down the hall and she gently opened to door so she would not wake up her Mistress. She knew Mikayla wanted Miley back at nine so she could wake her Mistress up at nine thirty. Mikayla set this routine for Miley long ago. Miley would get up thirty minutes before her mistress and prepare everything for her to be ready by the time she woke. Miley glance at the bed and saw Mikayla had her arms wrapped around a figure of a man. It was not a loving embrace but more the embrace of a girl well satisfied. Miley did not think twice about it. There was no blushing and backing of the room with an embarrassed giggle or other such nonsense; she had seen this scene many times in the past and she went calmly about her morning duties humming "Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds" by The Beatles. Mikayla was a huge Beatles fan and Miley could not get their songs from her head after having to listen to them over and over again. She really did not mind since she loved music anyway and learned to appreciate their songs.

Miley first made the coffee, in an old fashioned peculator…Mikayla did not like the drip coffee makers, and pulled sugar from the small cabinet and real cream from the mini fridge, no powdered cream for Mikayla, and set it next to a coffee cup on the small kitchenette counter. Mikayla paid very good money to have a somewhat luxury private room in the house and it was well stocked. Miley next went to the closet and laid out Mikayla's clothes. She chose a simple pair of designer jeans and a plain red tee shirt with a logo in the front and a pair of sandals. She knew Mikayla would want to be casual today. Miley picked out a sundress for her, light blue, and hung it up on the outside of the closet on a small hook and chose a pair of sandals for her as well. She did not want to have pants or jeans tight against her butt or back of her legs due to the welts. Next she walked into the bathroom and made sure the towels were clean and fluffy, they always were but she had to check, and debated if she should run a bath for Mikayla. She decided not to since she figured her Mistress would want a shower after what she apparently did last night and then she walked back out into the bedroom and started laying Mikayla's makeup, hair dryer, and hair brush out ready to be used on the makeup vanity. Miley would dry and style her mistress's hair for her but Mikayla refused to let anyone but herself do her makeup. Miley double checked the light bulbs on the vanity to make sure none needed replacing and when done she got bottled water out of the mini fridge and sat crossed legged on the mat in the corner waiting for her Mistress to wake up. She glanced around the room and made sure there were not any used condoms lying on the floor and was thankful there wasn't. She hated picking them up and disposing of them even if she did wear latex surgical gloves…it was just the thought of it that made her stomach retch. She did notice the opened wrappers by the bed and giggled at the amount of them. Yes her Mistress must have has a real nice time she thought and picked them up and placed them in the trash can and sat back on her mat with her legs crossed and looked at the clock. It was only five minutes to nine and she had a while so she sat and drank her water. She was very thirsty since the previous nights activities dehydrated her. Miley took the moment to smell herself and she smelled of sweat and sex and through she loved the smell she wished she could take a quick shower but knew Mikayla had to shower first. The she smelled the coffee and desperately wanted a cup but the first cup was for her Mistress and not her. If Mikayla told her she could have a cup she would fix it then. She never actually denied Miley a cup in the morning but it was the discipline of Miley's training.

Miley glanced at the bed when she heard someone stirring and groaning a masculine groan. She saw the man was sitting up and stretching and then looked around. The sheet fell off his body and Miley heard Mikayla moan and saw her Mistress turn over and pull the sheet back up over her naked body without waking up. Miley took a moment to look at the man. She was definitely handsome…very much so…and had a clean shaven face, Mikayla hated facial hair, and his chest had just the right amount of chest hair to make it sexy. Miley saw he was well built but not overly muscular and then she focused on her duties again as the man got out of bed. He was facing with his back to Miley and she briefly thought _nice ass _and then got into a kneeling position on the mat.

"Sir, may I serve you this morning?" Miley knew he was a dominant. Mikayla did not fuck submissive men.

The man turned as Miley startled him and smiled at her. He was naked and did not bother to cover up. Miley adverted her eyes not in embarrassment, she had seen it all and knew they came in all shapes and sizes, she adverted her gaze out of respect.

"No…I'm good…who are you?"

"Sir, I am Mistress Mikayla's slave. May I assist you in getting dressed, sir?" Miley knew her job when the man woke up before Mikayla. Be polite and respectful and get him the hell out of there before she woke up. Mikayla was not very much into the whole morning snuggly cuddle routine or the "will you call me later" or "maybe we should go to breakfast" nonsense. She wanted them gone in the morning and it was Miley's job to do it if she was still asleep. If Mikayla woke first she would wake the man and tell "had a blast…it was great…you were wonderful…not get the hell out."

The man put on some underwear and walked in front of Miley. "Look at me girl?"

Miley did as she was instructed. She was not afraid even if the man started flirting with her. The house had rules and if he did not obey them he would never be invited back and if he got really out of control there were some very large bouncers who would make sure he never walked again. Miley looked into nice hazel eyes and thought he was actually better looking up front and looked to be about twenty five or six. He smiled at Miley.

"You must be Miley…Mikayla told me about you. So how was your evening?"

"Very pleasant, sir. Sir, do you need anything?" Miley was being respectful but time was of the essence here.

The man chuckled, "Yes…help me get dressed and then I have to go find my girlfriend. I left her with some very nice but very stern ladies."

Miley smiled, "My pleasure, sir. And, sir, you may want to try the host area. They know who got what private room."

"Thank you, dear." The man replied and Miley helped him to get dressed. He was actually very nice and charming and very well behaved and did not do anything to Miley or make any crude comments to her. Most of Mikayla's men who Miley met in this circumstance always assumed she was just a whore or a slut. She was neither and took offense to people who said she was or assumed she was. After Miley put his shoes on his feet the man stood up looked at the bed at Mikayla and smiled.

"Your Mistress is something else. Besides her beauty she is just…well…I don't want to be rude or anything…but damn she is kinky as hell and she sure knows how to fuck."

Miley smiled, "I will relay the compliment, sir. Is there anything else?"

The man smiled and actually gave Miley a nice kiss on the cheek and shook his head and left. Miley found it refreshing to see there are still gentleman in this world…even at BDSM sex parties.

After the man left Miley went back to her mat and waited the last eight minutes before she had to wake Mikayla. When the clock showed nine twenty nine she got up and walked to the coffee pot and poured Mikayla her coffee, added a lot of cream, and just one sugar; just the way her mistress likes it. Miley walked to the bed, kneeled by Mikayla's head, and placed the coffee cup and saucer on the night stand and gently shook Mikayla. She hated this part of the morning. Mikayla was not really grumpy in the mornings but she was one of those "give me fifteen more minutes" people. To Miley it was like a double edge sword. If she gave Mikayla the fifteen more minutes she would get punished for allowing her to over sleep. If she got her up on time the she may get punished for not giving her the extra minutes. One time Miley tried to get smart and set the clock ahead fifteen minutes to trick Mikayla. It did not go over very well when Mikayla found out. Miley sighed and shook her mistress again. She chose the lesser of two evils plus she really never got punished for waking her mistress up on time. Mikayla was a great mistress and would never punish her slave for obeying her orders.

"M'am…Mistress…time to get up, M'am. Wakey wakey time." Miley said. She was tempted to do something more like be extra cheerful and maybe start singing a wake up song her mom used to sing to her, but she knew better. Mikayla was not a grouch in the mornings but she hated cheerful this early.

"Ummm…fifteen more minutes, Miley…I'm sleepy." Miley giggled at Mikayla's predicted response.

"No, Mistress, you have to get up now." Miley replied and Mikayla sat up in the bed and rubbed her eyes.

"You know you are the worse slave anyone could have." Mikayla said as she lowered her hands.

Miley giggled, "Yes, M'am, Miley is a terrible slave. She is just hateful and awful and so disrespectful."

Mikayla smiled, "Ohh…shut up and give me my coffee."

Miley smiled and handed Mikayla the coffee and took a sip and then another bigger sip. "I take it back. Any girl who can make coffee this good can't be all bad."

Miley grinned, "I am glad to hear it, Mistress, I am glad you keep me around for my coffee making ability."

Mikayla grinned as she took another sip, "So did you have fun last night, my precious pet?"

Miley smiled, "Oh yes, M'am, I had a great deal of fun and if I may be so bold…your man for the evening was very handsome and looked like he also was capable of providing you with a good deal of pleasure."

Mikayla laughed, "Oh that he did, Miley. He had a lot of stamina." Mikayla placed her coffee cup back on the saucer. "Ok, hop up here and let me look at you."

Miley nodded and sat on the edge of the bed and lowered her robe to show Mikayla her back. She flinched when the other girl gently touched a couple of her welts.

"Ummm…not to bad…a few broke the skin but not by much. So do you want me to put some stuff on them here or wait until we get home and you can shower there and I will fix them up then?" Mikayla asked.

Miley pulled her robe back up, "Home, please, Mistress."

Mikayla got out of bed and nodded. "Ok…I am going to take a shower and then we will go home and get you cleaned and doctored up and I was thinking a nice brunch at the club."

Miley nodded, "Yes, M'am, my father will not be home until later this afternoon so I don't have to go home right away."

Mikayla nodded and was about to walk into the bathroom when Miley called out, "Mistress, may I speak about something that is on my mind?"

Mikayla turned, "Go ahead."

"Well…last night were you mad at me, M'am? Did I do something to displease you?"

Mikayla frowned, "No. Why did you ask me that?"

"Well you left the room very early, M'am…and normally you like to watch so I just thought you were mad at me."

Mikayla walked back to the bed and sat next to Miley, "Maybe I was getting squeamish about what was happening to you."

Miley laughed and then stopped herself, "M'am…since when did you get squeamish?"

Mikayla laughed and hugged Miley, "No, Miles, I was not mad at you, honey. I promise. I just saw Justin…the man who you thankfully got rid of this morning…earlier last night and I wanted him so I had to go get him. He of course thought it was all his idea…foolish man that he is like all men…but no, my precious pet, I was not mad…I was just fucking horny."

Miley laughed and Mikayla got up and leaned down and kissed Miley's lips. It was an open mouth kiss with no tongue. The kiss did not promise anything sexual and it did not make Miley feel aroused in anyway…it made her feel safe and protected. Miley adored those kisses from Mikayla. Her Mistress told her a while back Miley was the only girl she liked to kiss. Miley felt honored about that. Mikayla backed away from the lovely brown haired girl and smiled. "Get a cup of coffee if you want it or lay back on the bed to rest. I am going to take a long shower."

Miley smiled, "Maybe I'll just lay on my mat, M'am."

Mikayla nodded, "Sure but the bed is more comfortable."

Miley looked at the bed and then at Mikayla and tilted her head and cocked her eyebrows. Mikayla laughed. "Yeah I see what you mean…we had a hell of a night."

Mikayla laughed as she walked into the shower and Miley grabbed a blanket from the closet and wrapped up in it and lay on her may and dozed off until Mikayla got out of the shower. Miley snuggled in her blanket and thought how much she adored Mikayla. Not just as a Mistress but as a friend. Here at the house is was always the Mistress/slave role and she never broke from that role but there was also the friendship role. Like at the "club", which was actually a very exclusive yacht and tennis club Mikayla belonged to, it would be the friendship role and Miley and Mikayla could talk and chat and laugh and Mikayla would listen to any problems Miley had and give welcome advice. Mikayla was a very good listener and she gave excellent advice. Miley knew Mikayla was more worldly than her and not just about sexual things but life in general. She respected Mikayla a great deal and she also thought a lot of the dark haired beauty. It was not love…well yes it was but a friendship love like she had with Lilly…and they would never be in romantic love but she did love Mikayla as a dear friend and adored her as a Mistress.

Lilly woke up Sunday morning around ten and checked her cell phone; she had placed the ringer on silence as she sulked in her misery. She was felling a little better and placed her Miley Bear back in the closet and called Oliver. She had twelve missed calls from him.

"Hey…me." Lilly said when Oliver picked up.

"Hey…you ok, Lillipop?" Lilly cringed at that; she hated that nickname now. She thought it too childish. "I went back to the beach and you were gone. I thought you wanted to surf all day?"

Lilly sighed, "I did…but I was hurt by what you said and I lost the mood." Lilly lied. Yeah that's it…make him feel guilty for discussing our sex life with his pals, Lilly smirked in her head.

"Yeah…I…I am sorry, Lils…really I am. I…it won't happen anymore."

Lilly sighed, "That's ok…so what are you doing?"

"Just playing a video game hoping you would call…you?"

"Just hanging out…mom's at work all day and well…maybe you can bring me something to eat and we can hang out here…alone." Lilly hinted. She was not really in the mood for sex but she felt bad that she was truly denying Oliver.

"Why, Lilly…are you trying to seduce me?"

Lilly giggled, "Not over the phone but after I get food I will try…promise."

"Ok…what do you want?"

Lilly told him a breakfast burrito would be cool and some orange juice. Oliver said his goodbye and Lilly went to take a shower.

After her shower Lilly put on a pair of sexy T back panties and a matching bra and then a simple casual sun dress. She applied some light makeup as she usually did; Lilly was not much for wearing a lot of make up. She wore it of course but did not use much of it since she did not consider herself one of those prissy girls, but she did love lip gloss for some reason. Lilly was a lip gloss addict. She suddenly thought of Miley and how prissy the girl could be with her clothes and makeup and smiled. Lilly liked nice clothes and was not opposed to wearing a dress when she needed to but she much preferred her causal attire such as cargo pants or shorts. She shook Miley from her head and went downstairs to wait for Oliver.

After Lilly ate her and Oliver had a make out session on the couch and as the boy started his wondering hands Lilly suggested they move to the bedroom. Once in the bedroom she pushed Oliver on the bed, he was shocked by her aggression, and started to take off her clothes. Oliver just stared at Lilly and admired her body. He fooled around on her buy he always thought she was so beautiful and had a great body. Oliver guessed he cheated on Lilly because she was just not as sexual as other girls. She was sexy but she lacked something when it came to sex…she lacked confidence in herself. When Lilly was down to her panties and nothing else she moved to the bed and started kissing Oliver again and helped the boy remover his clothes as his hands touched her body. Lilly moaned when Oliver caressed her hard nipple and she felt herself get wet between her legs. Lilly moved her hand to his erect penis and moved it up and down slowly and he moaned and moved his hips in the rhythm. Lilly then gasped and through her head back as Oliver started sucking her dark brown nipple. She was ready.

Lilly did get sexually aroused from Oliver and did not dislike sex. She thought it actually felt very good but she wanted to experience the big O…the orgasm she had yet to have and that she heard so much about and she was becoming and expert on faking it so she would not hurt Oliver's feelings. Lilly continued to stroke Oliver as he sucked her nipple and she knew she was wet enough for him to enter her.

"Oliver…ok…I…I…ready….oh that feels good…now…ok…" Lilly moaned out.

Oliver lifted his head and moved his hand to Lilly's panties and pushed them down and slid a finger inside his girlfriend. Lilly gasped and moaned in pleasure as she kicked her panties off her feet as Oliver pulled them down to her ankles. Oliver started kissing Lilly down her stomach which caused her to giggle some and then spread her legs wider apart. He started kissing her inner thighs when Lilly stopped him.

"Oliver…please. You know I don't want that." Lilly said.

"Please, Lillipop, it will be so good for both of us. You said one day you would let me." Oliver almost begged and Lilly shook her head.

"No…not today…please just do it…ok."

Oliver got up and positioned his self above Lilly and she stopped him again. "What about a condom…you didn't put one on."

Oliver started kissing her neck, "I forgot to bring one…it'll be ok."

Lilly pushed him off of her, "No it won't. I am not getting pregnant Oliver."

"Come on, Lils, you won't…just this once. I want you."

Lilly sighed and kissed him, "I want you to, baby, but I am not risking getting pregnant. I…I…I'll do it with my mouth if you promise not to…you know…come in my mouth."

Oliver started kissing Lilly again on the neck, "It'll be ok, babe, I promise to pull out…I won't do it inside you. I need you, Lils, I need to be inside of you."

Lilly pushed him away again, "You…you promise you won't do it inside of me?"

Olive kissed her neck again and started paying with her nipples, "I promise, baby." He said as he moved on top of her. He entered her and she gasped a little since she was not as wet as she was before and Oliver started moving his hips as Lilly moaned.

About ten minutes later Lilly felt his body tighten and Oliver gave a series of spasms and moaned loudly. When he collapsed on top of Lilly she pushed him off of her hard. "You bastard! You…you said you would pull out! You said you would not do it inside of me!" Lilly screamed and ran to the bathroom in her room and turned the shower on and waited for the hot and cold water to adjust for the right temperature. Oliver knocked on the door.

"Lils, I'm sorry…it just happened. You felt so good…please…I'm sorry."

Lilly started crying, "Just leave me alone, Oliver…just fucking go home or somewhere…just fucking leave!"

"Lilly, come on open the door….I am sorry…I swear I didn't mean to. It just happened…don't be mad."

"Go away! I…I am not mad…just…just go! I'll call you later." Lilly screamed.

"O…ok, Lils. I…I swear I am sorry and I did not mean to."

"Ok…I believe you…now leave!"

Lilly got into the shower and scrubbed herself between her legs. She was not stupid…she knew this would not help but at this point she would try anything. She sat down in the shower as the water hit her body and started to cry.

"Oh God…please…please don't let me get pregnant…please don't!" She cried and stayed in the shower until the water went cold.


	5. Sunset

**Short chapter not much dialogue….please review the story if you like it!**

Miley sat on the beach later Sunday evening dressed in a pair of red shorts an off white short sleeved tee shirt just thinking and waiting for the sun to set. She loved watching the sunset and it always remaindered her of days with Lilly. She and Lilly would always watch the sunset over the ocean together whenever they had a chance and a lot of times they made the chance. Sitting and waiting Miley was thinking of her dad, Hannah Montana, and two girls.

Her dad told her this evening when he got home from visiting Jackson at college that he was offered a job as the manager for the Jonas Brothers and he wanted to talk to Miley before he gave them his answer. When Miley put her Hannah life on hold Robby had written a few songs for the brother boy band with Miley's okay and now they offered him to be their manager. Miley told him that was wonderful and he should do it because she knew how he missed the life. It was just in his blood and Miley was happy for him. He told her that next week he was going on a tour with them for about a month and a half and would she be okay with him gone and Miley assured him she would be. Her father trusted her and he really had not reason not to. Miley was not into drugs…yeah she smoked up on occasion but nothing serious, she drank a little but again something she could do without, and her dad knew she was a good girl who would go to school and he could trust her. She was not going to throw house destroying parties since her only real friend was Mikayla. Sure Miley had a few girls and guys that did not go to her high school she saw on occasion to go shopping with or out to lunch with and other teenage things with who were part of her "vanilla" life; meaning they did not know about Miley as a collared slave to Mikayla and she kept it and wanted it that way. But they were not really friends they were more hang out buddies she saw on occasion and if they never called Miley again she really would not have cared. Mikayla was her only true friend and she was okay with that. She smiled as she thought how happy her dad was when she said it was fine with her if he took the job. As soon as she gave her approval, something he did not need but appreciated, he hugged her tight and got on the phone and excitedly started doing band manager things. While Miley half listened to him it remaindered her of Hannah Montana.

She put her Hannah life on hold and for some reason it made her happier not to be Hannah anymore. She always thought she would love being Hannah and then eventually reveal who Hannah truly was and go from there, but now that was not the case. She felt like a huge weight had been lifter off her shoulders when she put Hannah in hiatus. She was more relaxed now and happier. Miley did not know if she was going to ever be Hannah again or even Miley Stewart the pop Star. She was happy with her life right now to an extent. She wanted to go to college after high school and while she was undecided on the next step in her life as far as a career she doubted that Hannah played any part in that next level. Miley did not know if she wanted a pop star life or a career in the entertainment world anymore. Miley was happy for the most part even if sometimes she felt something was missing. That one thing she could not put her finger on but she knew it was there. She thought and thought about it many times and could just not figure out what it was and that made her get reckless at times.

Her self destructive mood swing she got into sometimes, that was what Mikayla called it…"My precious pet's self destructive mood". Miley's self destructive mood was going way past the extreme when she was being dominated. She would allow herself to be dominated to the extent where the pain would dull her mind and carry her to a place where her mind was completely separated from anything around her as her body processed the experience…her subspace…a state of deep recession and incoherency. Her body would go into an almost trance like state and it was like she was on a drug…like the morphine the doctors had given her after her skiing accident…as her own body produced natural chemicals and more hormones and made her feel almost out of her body as her tolerance to pain increased. To say she did not enjoy it would be a lie. Miley got such orgasmic pleasure from that state of her mind and body it was incredible, but the problem was coming down. It was like coming down from a very powerful drug and her body went into deep exhaustion and it left her incoherent and almost unaware of her surroundings. Plus it was dangerous to her if the person dominating her was inexperienced or unfamiliar with what was happening to her not to mention she could seriously get hurt with an inexperienced dominant or one that was experienced but just a cruel sadist who wanted to hurt her bad. They could keep "beating" her – she hated that phrase "beating her" but for lack of a better word she went with it – over and over as she slipped into her subspace until some serious damage occurred to her body. Miley only experienced it twice before and both times she was without Mikayla. Mikayla would never allow Miley to go that far and the two times Miley did Mikayla was pissed at her. That was the reason Mikayla very rarely let Miley "play" when she was not either in the room or at least at the party anymore. When they went to the club to party Mikayla was fine leaving Miley alone with another dominant since they club had rules and guidelines and they were enforced. If a submissive said his/her safe word it was to be respected or the dominate would have to face the consequences. If the sub allowed the Mater or Mistress to dominate him or her but had limits and those limits were not respected then there were consequences and depending one what happened those consequences could be never being allowed back…black balled…or even being physically hurt by the large bouncers. The club protected its member's identity and safety. No the two times it happened to Miley when she went into her mood was with internet hook ups. Stupid, foolish, just fucking dumb yes it was but Miley could not control it. She did not know what triggered it but she remembered the first time she was pacing her room and wanting to play so bad it hurt. Mikayla was out of town for a few days and the feeling so overwhelmed Miley she hooked up online with a Mistress and met her in a public place and after meeting the other woman she agreed to play with her. Miley was not looking for sex. She was not looking to get fucked. She was looking for the only thing that could satisfy her…sweet sensation of pain. Well she got it and more and for the first time she experienced her subspace and it thrilled her and terrified her. The mistress was not new to the game and knew what had happened to Miley…she wanted to make Miley go there and it pleased her that she did. When she was done with Miley she took her back to her car that was at the coffee shop they had met in, now closed and deserted, and left her. After a long while when Miley came down from her "drug" she called Mikayla wcrying and with shaking hands as her endorphins wore off and the pain started to come back. She was hurt, not life threatening, but she was hurt and she new it. Mikayla called a "friend" who was in the lifestyle; a submissive male and he picked Miley up and doctored her wounds. None scared except two. One is a small thin scar on her right butt cheek and the other is another small thin one on her left shoulder. They are not terrible scars and you have to look real close to see them but they are there. When Mikayla got home form her trip she refused to speak to Miley for five days she was so mad and told Miley she need to calm down before she punished her because right then she was so made she would have seriously hurt Miley. The next time was when Miley went to a party at the club without Mikayla. Mikayla had a date that night which meant she went out with a man that she wanted to have sex with and that was all. Mikayla did not have boyfriends. She had booty calls she made when she wanted sex. Miley once again for some reason needed her "drug"; she needed her pain and to be punished so she went to the party. She had a standing invite since she was Mikayla's slave and knew she would be welcomed and she was. She attracted the attention of a beautiful Mistress and her husband who Miley discovered was also a dominant. This was their first night at the party and they were friends of a friend of a member. They were also inexperienced in the ways of domination. Miley went with them to a private room and the "fun and games" began and when she felt her mind slipping into that wonderful yet terrifying experience the session or scene as some called it was stopped by two very large bouncers and the club manager. Miley did not know it at the time, but Mikayla had told the club staff if Miley ever showed up and they thought she may go reckless to call her she would tell them to stop it or not and then she would come and pick Miley up. It was not very common for them to do that but Mikayla was a VIP member and also "donated" a lot of money to the club to help with its expenses. If the club had a business board Mikayla would have been on it. When the staff manager saw Miley alone he called Mikayla and she instructed him to keep an eye on Miley. She did not mind if Miley played alone and she never told Miley she could not play alone at the club or not go to the club without her. She just wanted Miley safe after that one incident. The manager spread the word and when a staff member over heard the man who was dominating Miley at the bar, the man was taking a break while his wife played with the girl, mention "fuck that girl can take a lot…she just gets off on the pain and won't quit." he told his manager and they called Mikayla who told them to stop it and she was on her way to get Miley. Once home and after Mikayla "patched up" Miley and saw the girl was going to be ok with no permanent injuries she put Miley to bed. The next day was when Mikayla showed her anger. She yelled, screamed, and then Miley froze in fear when her mistress told her, "If you ever do something this fucking stupid again we are through! I will take back my collar and we are done…we are done as friends and I am done as your Mistress!" Miley started crying and promised Mikayla she would behave and then Mikayla did something that shocked Miley and was very un-Mikayla like. She dropped to her knees in front of Miley and cried as she held her and told her she did not want to lose her but she was afraid that Miley would go too far one day and she could not take that she could not live if she was around if that happen to Miley. It was the first and only time she had seen Mikayla cry since she had known the girl. That was the day Miley realized Mikayla loved her. Not the crazy make believe fairy tale love she nor Mikayla did not believe in, but the love of a deep caring friendship like she once shared with Lilly.

Miley's thoughts were interrupted by her cell phone signaling she got a text. Miley read it and smiled. **"Craving cookies and milk. None here. You know what I like. Enjoy watching your beautiful sunset first. I know how much you enjoy them."** Miley did not reply knowing she did not need to and Mikayla did not expect her to. She knew as well as Miley did that after Miley watched the sunset and sat for a moment in it's aftermath she would go to the store, pick up milk and Mikayla's favorite cookies (the honey cinnamon coated graham cracker ones shaped like little teddy bears), deliver them to her Mistress, and then wait to be dismissed. She grinned that Mikayla knew her so well as to know where she was at.

Mikayla was still an enigma and mystery to Miley at times regardless of how close they wore. Miley knew Mikayla did not share all her secrets with her even as her friend. It took a while for Miley to get adjusted to not only her role as her mistress's submissive, that took training, but to Mikayla herself. Mikayla was strange at times…Miley used to call her weird but Mikayla preferred eccentric. She would quote poetry aloud at times during a normal conversation, she would sing her feelings aloud even with other people around her, and she had a flare for the dramatic. Not to say she was a drama queen…far from it. Mikayla was one of the calmest people Miley ever met. She just liked to think the world was her stage and she preformed it very well. She loved to use her pet names for people, Miley was her "precious little pet", and she would say things others thought were funny or crazy but Miley got used to it and now she loved it and could not picture the girl being any other way. Miley adored Mikayla a great deal as her friend and as her Mistress and really enjoyed today eating lunch at the yacht club on Mikayla's yacht as her friend and not slave. They laughed and talked and had a god time. The Yellow Submarine (another one of her quirks was her obsession with the Beatles) was not the biggest yacht at the club but it was nice. It had two full sleeping cabins with full bathrooms, a stocked bar, a kitchen, and other nice amenities. They did not take the yacht out this afternoon just ate lunch on it. Miley knew Mikayla was rich…indecently so…but she did not flaunt it. She had a large house but no full time staff; she did have a maid service that came in twice a week. Mikayla liked to spend money of course but she would rather spend money on other people…her friends and since Miley was her only friend she spoiled her. Miley learned long ago to stop protesting as her friend and never to protest as her slave. Mikayla gave a lot of money to charities Miley knew and was just as down to earth as she could be except her little quirks Miley now found amusing and even sexy at times. While on the yacht Mikayla informed Miley she was leaving next week for almost a month to go to Florida for a series of charity benefit concerts and Miley felt like crying. She would miss Mikayla a great deal when she was gone. She would miss her as her friend and as her Mistress but it was not the "I can't live without you type loss" just the "I will miss you until you return" type loss. She loved Mikayla as her friend and loved and respected her as her Mistress. Mikayla was lovely and sexy and had such class and poise it amazed Miley sometimes. Miley was a well trained and well mannered submissive thanks to Mikayla's training and to Miley it was not just a weekend fetish play like a lot of people at the club. To her it was her life and she took it very seriously. Miley learned through Mikayla that this is who she was and she loved it. Not just the sex or the pain but she loved pleasing her mistress and others she was given permission to please. Miley found out her life would be unfulfilled if she did not have this part of her life and she could never be involved in a "normal" relationship.

Her thoughts left her as she watched the sunset and always it took her breath away. It was so beautiful and as she sat there in it's aftermath she thought of the other girl that had been on her mind more and more recently. Not that she ever stopped thinking of Lilly…that she could never do. But over the past month the sweet, caring, beautiful blonde girl she used to call best friend kept entering her mind and even to Miley's dislike her dreams. Miley knew she broke Lilly's heart and hurt the girl terribly and she felt guilty about that. But she also knew it had to be done. They were on the path to having a serious heart wrenching breakup in their friendship and that would have led to hate; one thing Miley never wanted to was to hate Lilly. She felt she could not live if she hated Lilly. She made a choice that hurt Lilly and herself, but Miley knew Lilly was strong. Lilly had strength that she did not have. In a lot of ways Miley saw similar qualities in both Lilly and Mikayla…their strength and domineering personalities both girls shared. Miley knew when she sent that email Lilly would survive and after she did not get that frantic phone call from Lilly and then the girl did not try and talk to her she knew Lilly's strength would prevail and she would be okay eventually. Miley knew if it had been reversed and she got an email from Lilly she would have driven to the girl's house and begged her not to leave her. She would have cried and begged Lilly why and plead with her not to leave her like this. She still loved Lilly a great deal and cared about her but she knew she had to make that horrible choice if she was going to move on with her life and she hoped Lilly saw it now or would see it soon. Miley truly missed Lilly; she missed the girl's somewhat squeaky voice, her lovely eyes, her hugs, her gentle kisses of friendship that held so much love and care, her laugh, her smile, and she missed Lilly. Sometimes when she would go to the beach on Saturdays she wanted walk to the beach and just say "Hi…I wanted to see how you were doing." But Miley knew that would never happen. There was to much hurt for that to happen and Miley was too weak. She knew if she did that she would jump into Lilly's arms and beg forgiveness and Miley could not do that. She could not go back to that life with Lilly the way things used to be. That was something she knew she could not live with and did not want…the way things used to be.

Miley stood up and brushed the sand off her pants and made her way to her car. As she walked to her car she saw a jogger look at her and slow down. He was shirtless and wore blue jogging shorts. He saw Miley and waved and Miley just nodded her head and then cursed as the jogger started running toward her. Miley started to walk faster not wanting to be flirted with when she heard him call her name and she stopped and cursed again at the sound of his voice.

"Hey, Miley…long time," the boy said as Miley turned and saw he was getting closer. She sighed.

"Hey, Gabe, yeah it has been." Miley looked at the boy her and Lilly had once dubbed as Gabe Lammatti with the swimmers body or Hottie Lammatti but now Miley just called him jerk. She went him a couple of times a while back…not long enough back for her and one to many dates…and found out quickly he was a complete ass.

He smiled at Miley with his boyish charming grin that had gotten him a lot of girls in the past and at one time it had gotten him Miley. "So…school Monday…glad to be going back?"

Miley smiled as sweet and fake as she could, "No…not really."

"Well maybe we can hang out at school…you know like you used to. You are always welcome at out table you know." Miley knew her meant the popular table with the self proclaimed cool crowd.

"Naw…I am already booked solid with my school lunch schedule." Miley replied as polite as she could. She and Mikayla would be eating away from the others. Miley had imposed a self exile on herself with the social clicks of the school. She did not care to be a part of them anymore.

Gabe smirked starting to get mad at the rejection, "Well…maybe we could go out sometime again…we always had fun."

Miley laughed, "Not that I remember. We went out what…two times. None of them were fun, Gabe. And I know you lied to your buddies we told them we fucked to be cool. I let that go because honestly I don't care enough about you or them to give a fuck."

Gabe stared at Miley and wanted to hit her. A lot of people did not know that about Gabe…he had a terrible temper when he got rejected and he was not above hitting a girl. Some of his dates found out the hard way. "Well I am sorry I don't have the right equipment for you like that bitch Mikayla has. Maybe you need a good fuck with a real dick and not a rubber one to change your mind."

Miley just laughed again, "I have to go…milk and cookie time. Hope to never see you around, Gabe." Miley said and was done talking. She did not need to justify anything to anyone especially Gabe Lammatti. She turned and walked to her car. "Prick." She muttered under her breath and then smiled as she thought of Mikayla and delivering her milk and cookies. Miley knew that was all it was going to be. Just deliver the milk and cookies and she would be dismissed but the thought of pleasing her Mistress gave her such a thrill even if it was something so small.

Gabe watched her go and focused on her very sexy butt. "Bitch! A sexy bitch but still a bitch." He muttered and started jogging again.

Lilly stood on the pier and watched the sunset and thought how lovely it was. She and Miley used to do this a lot. They would just sit and watch the sunset over the water and gasp as the beauty of it took her breath away and they would remain silent for a while as they sat there as Lilly had her arm wrapped around Miley who would have her head on Lilly's shoulder. Lilly missed those nights as she missed Miley. She wiped her eyes and cursed herself for being to damn sentimental and walked back to her car. The whole time she watched the sunset she begged God not to let her be pregnant. She had begged God that all day. She would have to wait since she did not expect her period until a week and a half. If it did not come then she would do her major freak out and go to the clinic. She did not trust the home pregnancy tests. Her cousin took two and both came back negative and eight months later her cousin had a nice cute baby boy.


	6. I want to hold your hand

**A/N – OK I am not thrilled with this chapter. I did not like how it was written but I needed it to set up the future chapters. I know it sucked but please bare with me…it does get a lot better…I promise!**

**PLEASE REVIEW – let me know what you think!**

**Chapter 5 - I Want to Hold You Hand**

It was almost a week after Oliver and Lilly's "mistake" and Lilly was in panic mode. She was supposed to get her period Wednesday and now it was Friday and still nothing. She had been late before but never after she has unprotected sex and she was worried. She avoided Oliver for the most part. Sure she saw him at school and he invited his self over to her house but she was cold to him and whenever he asked to see her she declined and made an excuse not to. He thought she was still mad about what had happened and was going to give her time to get over it while he tried to be his charming self. Lilly laughed at that, Oliver charming? She loved him of course; hell he was her best friend before they started dating and they went way back so of course she loved him but now she started to doubt if she was _in love_ with Oliver. Lilly knew she was in love with Miley. She had been for a while even before their friendship broke apart and she also thought she was in love with Oliver but now she did not know. She just settled on the idea that she was scared because there was a good chance she was pregnant and that was why she was doubting her feelings for Oliver. School was going terribly for her because all she could thank about was being pregnant. It consumed her thoughts all day. The only time she did not think about it was when she had her one and only class with Miley. She was glad it was only one class. Her second period class and she thought it could be worse…she could have had more classes with the other girl. Lilly was sitting in that particular class Friday morning She sat way in the back of the class away from everyone else so she could think about what was going to happen in her life with a baby. Abortion was out for her. She had no problem with people who do but she was not going to do that. Maybe putting the baby up for adoption would be the way to go. That would be the best part but she still had to spend mine months being pregnant and going to school and everyone knowing and that would suck. And then there was her mom…oh how am I going to tell my mom. She is going to kill me…hey not a bad idea! She kills me and boom…problem solved. Lilly looked up from her blank paper she was supposed to be writing on and once again saw Miley looking back at the clock and wanted to smile at her but she never did. It was too late for cute friendly smiles. It was too late for anything with Miley. Lilly so wished it was different. She needed someone to talk to and had no one and that hurt. She wished she had Miley to talk to about what was going on.

That Saturday afternoon Lilly was with her friend Rachel at the mall just walking around, watching Rachel try on and buy some clothes, and just doing teenager things at the mall. They were sitting on one of the various benches throughout the mall and Lilly was deep in thought about her life and how she was going to handle being pregnant. She came to the conclusion she was and decided if by next week she did not get her period she would go to the clinic and get tested. She couldn't go to her regular doctor since he would call her mom. Rachel asked all day if she was okay and Lilly kept assuring her she was. Rachel was excitedly telling Lilly about when she was going to wear each and everyone of her new outfits as Lilly only heard half of what her friend said. The blonde girl was looking at the electronic store across the mall in thought when she saw someone coming out of the store and she glared at her. It was Mikayla laughing as she was talking to a boy who was carrying a large box. Lilly was about to turn her head when she noticed something familiar with the boy whose face was almost hidden from the box. It was Oliver! Lilly stared and wondered what the hell was her boyfriend doing with that bitch! The bitch who stole Miley away from her!

"Rachel…I…I have to go." Lilly said quickly to her friend.

"Lils, you ok. You have been acting strange all day…hell all week." Rachel asked in concerned voice.

Lilly's eyes followed her boyfriend and the girl she hated and stood up. "Yeah…just not feeling well. I'll call you later."

Lilly stood and ignored Rachel's protests as she followed Oliver and Mikayla. Lilly's heart was racing as she was being sneaky and followed the couple…and one of the couple was her boyfriend. Thoughts filled her head. Ok, he if just helping her with the box…yeah that is all. Lilly still followed and started to feel guilty about it. She was not a stalker type and she was never insecure when it came to dating Oliver or anything in her life. They made it outside and Lilly saw Oliver put the box in Mikayla's car and then he got it in! That bastard! That bitch! Lilly screamed in her head and then wanted to follow them but her car was in the next parking lot. Not far from here but far enough she would lose them. She ran to her car and decided to do just that. She knew where Mikayla lived not that she had ever been there or ever wanted to be but she knew the area and could figure the rest out when she got there. Lilly got into her car and drove as she started crying. She could not believe Oliver was cheating on her…ok maybe cheating on her…with Mikayla. And what about Miley…did she know?

Lilly found Mikayla's house and was impressed at first. It was large and had a gated driveway but the home was close enough to the road that Lilly could see the house and the front door. She saw Mikayla's car and a large delivery truck in the driveway and the girl and Oliver were standing outside as they watched two men moved two larger boxes in the house. Lilly could tell one was a large television by the picture on the outside of the box. When the delivery was made the men and the truck left Mikayla took Oliver's hand and led him in the house. Lilly was going crazy as jealous and fear and hate boiled up inside of her. She felt like she was going to be sick. She waited and it was over an hour when Oliver came out of the house with Mikayla and they got back in her car. Lilly followed them again and she ended back at the mall where Mikayla parked next to Oliver's car and the two got out. The girl gave Lilly's boyfriend a hug, a kiss on the cheek, and she laughed at something he said as she got back in her car. Oliver got into his and drove away. Lilly decided she just wanted to go home and she would confront Oliver later, and as she drove her cell phone rang and she saw it was her boyfriend. Lilly picked up her phone and threw it on the floorboard of her car. Once home she ignored her mom and ran to her room, grabbed her Miley Bear, and lay on the bed crying.

Miley was driving back from the airport after she dropped Mikayla off for her Mistress's trip to Florida. She was sad to see her go but it was not going to be too bad without her. She knew Mikayla was coming back so it really was not big deal…she told herself. But why did it make her so sad. She had been through this before…Mikayla going off to a concert for a week or so and she never felt this sad about it before. Was it because she was going to miss Mikayla the Mistress so much or Mikayla the friend? Miley sighed and decided it was Mikayla the friend she was going to miss the most because she would have no one to really talk to and confide in when she needed it. Her first week and a half of school had not been as bad as she thought…meaning she did not see Lilly that much. She only had one class with her former best friend and Lilly sat in the back to herself, which surprised Miley since Lilly was always very popular and outgoing and just fun to be around and loved to socialize even in class. But the few times Miley dared to risk glancing at the blonde as she pretended to watch the clock she noticed Lilly seemed very withdrawn and deep in thought and well…sad. Miley felt the urge to talk to Lilly like she used to do and get the girl to tell her what her problem was, but Miley knew she could not do that anymore. She was not the person Lilly was to confide in any longer. Those days were long past. Other than that she rarely saw Lilly. It was a large high school, their lockers were no longer side by side like they used to be. They were actually in different corridors of the school. She would see Lilly a few times walking the hall alone and looking down, another thing out of place for the normally social blonde girl, or with Oliver and Miley noticed how Lilly still seemed oblivious to her surroundings even with her boyfriend. She did not have to worry about seeing Lilly in the cafeteria since her and Mikayla never ate there. Her and her Mistress/friend always at their lunch in the deserted computer lab with permission from the teacher who somehow was charmed by the lovely Mikayla and allowed it. And Miley of course did not hang in the same social circles as Lilly anymore so they had no common bond with friends…the only social circle Miley had at school was the circle of two…her and Mikayla. Miley did think the few times she saw Lilly she seemed strange and it looked like something was bothering the blonde girl but put the thought out of her head. Lilly's problems were no longer her place to help solve.

Miley smiled as she thought of Mikayla's instructions for her while she was gone. Her mistress left her a list of things she was to do at her house. Water the plants, pick up her mail and sort the junk mail, the magazines, and other pieces into different piles, make sure the maid service came twice a week, wash her car twice a week, and various other duties to up keep her house. Miley smiled and thought how grateful she was Mikayla didn't own any animals. The only order that she found difficult was going to be no orgasms while Mikayla was gone. That meant no masturbation and no going to the club for play parties. Miley thought that was going to be the hard part but she was well trained and could handle it. But to make matters worse for her and to torment her Mikayla had refused her any self pleasure for the past two weeks. They last time she had an orgasm was that wonderful evening at the club she spent with Mistress Katie and her lovely slave Natalie. And then her mistress was even being just down right cruel when they had their private good bye last night. Mikayla would bring Miley just to the brink or orgasm but using pain and toys and then stop and have Miley please her with strict orders Miley had better not come. Miley knew it was one of Mikayla's little games and her Mistress got pleasure out if seeing her slave go crazy with desire and need but as Miley pulled up to school, she skipped her morning classes to take Mikayla to the airport, she was about ready to explode. But regardless of how bad it got she would obey her Mistress. Miley was a very well trained and obedient slave. She got out of her car and looked at her watch and saw it was lunch time so she would be able to be on time for her afternoon classes and she made her way into the building to her locker.

Lilly walked in a daze to the cafeteria for lunch as she checked her cell phone to make sure it was working. She went to the free clinic two days ago and got a pregnancy test and they were supposed to call today with the results. She checked her phone at least a hundred times already. When she walked into the cafeteria she saw Oliver sitting with their group of friends waving at her. She smiled tightly and made her way to the table. Lilly had yet to confront Oliver about cheating on her with that bitch Mikayla. One she did not know if he really did and two she just was not in the mood for confrontation with anyone until she knew if she was pregnant or not. She was pretty sure she was since it had been a over two weeks since she should have gotten her period and she had never been that late and the last few mornings she had been sick. She sat down next to Oliver and the boy leaned over to kiss her cheek and Lilly avoided him by putting up her hand.

"Hey, Lillipop, what gives you ok?" He asked.

Lilly sighed, "Yeah…you just ate something with garlic and your breath smells."

"All I was going to do is kiss your cheek, Lillipop." Oliver complained."

"Sorry…ok sure." Lilly said and she leaned in for Oliver to kiss her and he did. He then leaned in after he kissed her cheek.

"My parents are not going to be home until late tonight. Want to come over and we can have some fun." He whispered.

Lilly shook her head, "No…I have a big paper due tomorrow for English Lit. Sorry." She said as she used her fork to spread her pees over her plate. She was not hungry.

Oliver pulled back, "Fine…I sure don't know what is wrong with you, Lillipop."

Lilly threw down her fork, stood up and glared at Oliver, "Stop calling me that! I fucking hate it! We are too old for you to call me that!" Lilly screamed most of the cafeteria stared at her. Oliver reached over and grabbed her hand.

"Ok, Lils…look, baby, something is bothering you. I wish you would tell me. Why don't you come over after school and we'll talk about it. Just talk." The boy said as he tried to pull Lilly back down to avoid a bigger scene.

Lilly pulled her arm away from Oliver. She hated being controlled. She normally was the one who liked to be in charge and she was going to remind Oliver of that. "Stop trying to man handle me! I don't like it and you know it…and I will tell you something else, Oliver, I am never coming to your house again until you stop fucking that whore!" Lilly screamed and she heard the uhhhs and awwws and ohhhs from the other students but she did not care. She glared down at Oliver and saw the shocked look on his face. It was not a look of denial but a look of being caught. "So it's true! You did fuck her…how long has it been going on, Oliver! How fucking long!"

Oliver recovered and looked around and saw all eyes on him to answer the question. He looked back up at Lilly, "I…I don't know what you mean…I…" Lilly slapped him to shut him up and of course there was the sounds and phases from the other students but Lilly did not care.

"Don't lie to me Oliver…of all the things we have been though and as long as we have known one another…please don't lie to me. Have some decency left and don't lie to me of all people." Lilly said and her voice was close to cracking.

Oliver shrugged, "I…well…Joannie and I have been seeing one another for about two months and well…it is just sex, Lilly, I don't love her…I love you."

Lilly staggered back in shock, "You mean you…you and Joannie Polumbo also?" She almost whispered and the regained herself, "You have been fucking Palumbo and…and…and the…that other whore!" Lilly leaned in and slapped Oliver again. By the time the other students were taking sides. Some…mostly the boys…were yelling masculine phrases at Oliver and the others have pity for Lilly. Having been slapped twice Oliver had enough from Lilly. He was getting angry and he felt ashamed about being caught having sex with not just one girl but the other one as well. He thought Lilly had meant Joannie since they were seeing a lot of one another but he did not think she would have known about the other girl. That was just a one time thing. Oliver looked up a Lilly.

"Well, Lilly, if you would have given it up more and…and if you were not such a lousy fuck I would not have had to look around." He sneered. Words of "dude that's cold" and "harsh man" and other phrases hit his ears as Lilly started to cry. Lilly picked up her food tray and dumped it on his head and lean leaned in close to his ear.

"Oh…by the way…I'm pregnant." She whispered and leaned back up still crying. "We are through Oliver…we are over!" She yelled and ran out of the cafeteria. She heard Oliver shout behind her.

"Good, whore…I am glad! And…and I hope you find out who the father is!" He shouted and cafeteria exploded in chaos as the other students heard what Oliver said and the rumors and speculations began. "Did that mean she is pregnant?" "Has she been fucking others besides Oliver?" "Is Truscott really spreading her legs for anyone?" And more. Funny how when a boy is accused of sleeping around on his girlfriend he is mean and a pig and to some he is a stud but to all he is just a guy and can be forgiven. But for a girl she is just a whore and nothing else.

Lilly ran out of the cafeteria in tears and was going to find the most deserted bathroom she could find, cry, and then go home. She knew the best place would be the part of the school far away from the cafeteria. Lilly had her head held low and turned the corner and ran into someone.

"S…s…sorry." She managed to squeak out and looked up and saw the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. The bad problem was she had seen these lovely eyes for the past five years and they used to belong to her best friend and the person she loved most in the world. Now they just belonged to Miley Stewart.

"Oh God…please…please kill me now!" Lilly screamed in her tears and ran to the bathroom sobbing.

Miley stood there for a moment as her eyes followed Lilly to the bathroom. She fought an internal struggle of whether to follow Lilly or not. The side that she did not want to win won and she walked quickly to the bathroom. Miley opened the door and saw Lilly standing over the sink with her head hung low and her hands in her face sobbing. Miley walked closer and reached out to touch the other girl and stopped. She put her hand on the sink close to Lilly's.

"Umm…Lilly, are you ok?" Miley asked in a timid voice.

Lilly looked up at her and shook her head, "Do I look ok?"

Miley smiled softly, "No…stupid question. Umm…want to talk about it."

Lilly nodded and touched Miley's hand in hers and Miley jerked her hand back like Lilly's touch burned her. "God, Miley, all I wanted to do was hold your hand. Do you hate me that much?" Lilly said and wiped her eyes.

"I…I don't hate you, Lilly. I…I thought you knew that. I could never hate you." Miley said softly.

Lilly just stared at her for a moment and then turned her head and looked in the sink. She stood up quickly. "Fuck…I'm going to be sick." She ran to the stall and threw up in the toilet several times. When she came out of the bathroom she saw Miley still standing there and she walked quickly to the sink and rinsed her mouth out and washed her face.

"Lils, are you sick…is that why you are crying." Miley suddenly felt sad. If Lilly was crying because she was sick…did that mean she was seriously sick with something that could be life threatening. Lilly was to strong to let just any illness get her upset. Miley was starting to get worried.

Lilly gave Miley a sarcastic look, "Yeah I guess you could say that…I…Oliver and I broke up."

Miley's eyes went wide, "What…when…why?"

Lilly shrugged, "Different reason...a lot of them but the main thing was he was…well cheating on me with more than one girl." Lilly wanted to tell Miley her girlfriend was one of those girls but she didn't. She was not in the mood to be called a liar and she knew Miley would not believe her.

Miley reached out and hugged Lilly. She felt Lilly fall into her arms and start sobbing, "Shh…it's ok, Lils. I am sorry he did that to you."

Lilly hugged Miley tight and she felt all her emotions go out of her. It felt so wonderful to be held by Miley again. "Miley…I…I'm pregnant." She said before she could think she was so wrapped up in Miley holding her like she used to. After her confession she felt her body being pushed away from Miley. She looked up and saw Miley glaring at her.

"You are what? I…how…fuck, Lilly, how could you be so damn stupid? I cannot believe you would be so fucking stupid!" Miley yelled.

Lilly was in shock. She thought in the least Miley would hold her and offer some comfort and advice and at the most, and what she really wanted, her and Miley would be friends again and the beautiful brown haired girl she loved would help her through a terrible time. What she did not expect was this…Miley was angry.

"Damn, Miles, comfort people in their hour of need much." Lilly shot back sarcastically.

Miley just shook her head, "Damn, Lils, ever heard of a condom." Miley shot back in reply.

"Fuck you Miley." Lilly yelled and started to cry again.

Miley stood there for a moment and turned around and started walking out of the bathroom. She turned and looked at Lilly before she opened the door, "I am sorry, Lilly." Miley opened the door and walked out of the bathroom.

"Why, Miley, why…please just tell me why you hate me do much! Please just tell me so I can understand what I ever did to you to make you hate me and send me that email! Miiiiley! Why do you hate me!" Lilly screamed at Miley as the girl left the bathroom.

Miley walked down the hall as she heard Lilly's words echoing in her mind. She had tears running down her cheek as she walked to the parking lot and got in her car. She decided to skip the rest of the day and go home. Once she was home she ran upstairs and threw herself on her bed and started crying. She was glad her father had left on his tour so she could be alone and not answer any of his questions. As she lay there in her bed Lilly's words haunted her. "Why do you hate me so much" Why do you hate me" "Why do you hate me" Lilly's emotional sobbing voice played over and over in Miley's mind and it broke her heart. She did not hate Lilly. She could never hate Lilly but her and Lilly could never be friends. Miley could never have Lilly back in her life. It was just to hard. Then Lilly's other words replayed in Miley's head. "I'm pregnant." Miley heard those words as well. Lilly wanted…needed someone to comfort her and talk to her but Miley just couldn't. She truly wished she could but she could not get over her anger at Lilly for getting pregnant by Oliver. She did not know why she was so mad at Lilly but she was. Mad and…hurt? Was she hurt Lilly was pregnant? No…it was no hurt it was pity and guilt. Miley felt guilty she could not hug Lilly more and tell her she would be there or the girl and help her anyway she could. She…she just couldn't. She did not know why but she just couldn't and that made her feel guilty and angry at herself.

Miley threw the pillow she was hugging on the floor and screamed as she got out of bed and started throwing things around her room. Her stuffed animals, her make up from her vanity, some pictures of her family, and anything she could get her hands on. She yelled in frustration each time she threw something and after she had ransacked her room she started pacing the floor. She felt her heart racing and her breathing got harder and she knew what she needed and what her body craved. Miley needed a fix from her "drug". The drug of pain and being dominated until she received the wonderful orgasm that came with her drug and the sweet pain of being punished and then the feeling of slipping into her subspace. Miley needed it…she craved it. The only problem was she was told by her Mistress she could not get it while Mikayla was away. Miley screamed again and looked at her computer for a long time. "Fuck!" She yelled aloud and sat down and signed on her computer. Her craving took over and she would deal with Mikayla's punishment later. Right now she needed someone to give her what she needed. Miley signed on under her second screen name she kept just for this purpose and went to a personals website that catered to people with select fetishes and the BDSM community. Miley clicked on the button to show she was online and her chat was activated. She then took time to update her profile foe what she wanted. She typed in that she was a slave looking to play that night with a Mistress within so many miles of her location. She added other details such as limits, what she was looking for, etc. Miley had pictures of herself on the website in just casual clothes and one in her bathing suit. Her face was blurred in all the pictures. When and if she met someone she was interested in meeting real time she would turn on her webcam to show they person what they saw was what they got. After a long while of weeding out the fakes, the cyber pervs, and the men Miley found someone who struck her interest. Her screen name was Mistress Malice and she decided to chat with her. After a while of chatting and allowing Mistress Malice to view her webcam Miley made a "date" with her for that night. They were going to meet at a coffee shop about fifty miles from Miley's house at nine o'clock that evening. Miley was to bring an outfit to change into once and if they decided to play together after meeting and discussing what they both a wanted. Miley signed off the computer and lay back in bed. Her heart was still beating fast and her intimate area between her legs was tingling with anticipation. She decided to take a nap and then shower before she left for her date. With her mind filled with future promises and the thought of the pain and punishment she was going to receive all thoughts of Lilly left her head as she fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Aftercare

Much later that night or actually early the next morning Miley was basically dumped by her car at the now deserted coffee shop where she had met Mistress Malice so much earlier. The Mistress was beautiful with long red hair and was very pleased with Miley as well. She was not only pleased with Miley's looks but also her mannerisms and how well trained she was as a slave. After a long discussion of likes, dislikes, and limits both agreed they wanted to go further. The mistress drove Miley to her house and the fun and games began. She had Miley change into her requested outfit, which was really not much, black sexy French cut panties, matching bra, garters and hose, and three inch heels. Once changed the domination began. Miley was taken to the basement which was actually a make shift dungeon. It did not have the makeup of the play rooms at the club Miley attended but the room had enough to make it very pleasurable or very devious…depended on whose eyes you saw the room from. Miley saw it as very pleasurable. Once she saw the room she knew she was dealing with a Mistress who was a lifestyle dominant and that meant she would know what she was doing; that made Miley excited and fearful at the same time and of course that fear only increased her arousal. The session or scene started as most did with Miley on her knees, the mistress taunting her, verbal humiliation, hair pulling, etc. and then came the various forms of domination and bondage and the pain…the wonderful pain. The mistress of course told Miley she was not to have an orgasm until she allowed it (Miley knew the deal, it was typical for most dominants to do that since it was about control…the dominant wanted to control the submissive ) and Miley whimpered her "yes, Mistress" as she was bond to a wooden horse and bent over, the wooden device used at construction sites the looked like an upside down V) and the back of her legs and buttock were struck with a bamboo switch about the width of a large thumb. It stung and hurt her delightfully. After some that came the flogger and then the Mistress decided she wanted to fuck Miley with a strap on in both the girl's holes while bent over. She did of course and Miley was going crazy tying to fight her desires and controlling her orgasm which was threatening to come when she was getting struck with the switch. After a while of being penetrated with the dildo in her very wet hole between her legs the Mistress place Miley on a padded table and bound her with her arms above her shoulders and her feet were cuffed to the ends of a metal rod that spread her legs very far about and then the chain in the center of the rod was attached to the padded cuffs that held her hand so Miley ended up trussed up with her legs spread and her ankles almost touching her ears. The mistress then made Miley suck the dildo portion of the strap on like it was a real penis and to lick herself off of it; after a long period of the mistress thrusting the dildo down Miley's throat to were she thought she was going to choke to death the mistress removed the device and lowered herself to Miley's mouth. She straddled Miley's face and lowered her wet private area to Miley's mouth and ordered her slave to please her and make her cum. As Miley licked and sucked the wonderful part of the mistress's body the dominant woman bent over and used clothes pins on Miley's inner thighs and her clit and the wet folds of her intimate lips. Miley screamed in pain and the excitement the pain gave her as the woman would place the clothes pins on her and then pull them off roughly the entire time Miley was trying to orally please her mistress for the evening. The Mistress finally had her orgasm and the put the strap on back on and lubed and penetrated Miley anally. Miley enjoyed anal sex very much when done correctly and Mistress Malice (Miley never got her real name and did not ask, she was never going to see the woman after tonight) knew what she was doing. Miley could even have an orgasm just from anal sex, something Mikayla trained her how to do, and she was on the brink of one now. She was told not to come but not having one for such a long time and the wonderful pleasurable pain she received tonight was about to set her off. She tried to fight it…to control it…but when the mistress inserted another dildo inside her very wet pussy while she fucked her ass it set her over the edge. The double penetration took it toll and Miley screamed as her orgasm hit her and her body tensed and then jerked hard as she came. The mistress allowed her to finish and then taunted Miley for being a disobedient slave and told her she had to be punished for disobeying her. Miley was unbound from the padded table and the metal spreader between her legs as the mistress picked her up and attached her cuffed hands to a metal hook hanging from the ceiling. Miley's feet could not touch the ground and she felt her shoulders being pulled hard. The woman left her there for a moment and Miley heard the opening of a door and knew another person was in the room and soon she heard the voice of a man. Fear gripped Miley and that increased her excitement but it also worried her. She did not have intercourse with men anymore. She would play with a male dominant or the male submissive of a female mistress and do thing to them with her hand and mouth (never bringing them to completion with her mouth unless they wore a condom) but never actual intercourse. Miley was no virgin to men. Before she met Mikayla she had sex with plenty of men but now she just preferred girls. But now suspended in the basement of strangers naked and bound she would have no choice if he took her. She just hoped he wore a condom. The man stood the front of Miley and at least she thought he was handsome and he pulled back her hair and taunted her and then Miley screamed in fear as the man showed her the knife. It was one of those large hunting blades and he assured her it was razor sharp. Miley did not get into blade play at all (the use of knives and other similar implements to cut her skin). Miley screamed and begged and thrashed her body and soon the woman gagged her. The man ran the knife seductively over her face, making sure he told Miley he would not cut her face since it was to beautiful to mark, over her breasts and taunting her about cutting off her nipples and down her stomach to her thighs. The whole time the man was taunting her the mistress was paddling her butt hard. Miley begged and screamed through the gag as the man laughed at her. She was terrified and her fear combined with the very painful paddling excited her again and while she did not want to get cut with the knife she wanted pain…much more pain. The man finally laughed harshly and walked to a table and put the knife down and came back holding a riding crop. Her turned Miley around and started using the crop on her back while the mistress used a flogger on her breasts. The flogger would make her breasts red and give her pain but it would not cause welts or break the skin. The man pulled Miley's head back by her hair and asked Miley if she wanted him to fuck her. She shook her head and gave a muffled cry of no and he laughed again and told her he was going to beat her until she begged for him to. The couple once again punished Miley the same way and soon she found herself slipping into that wonderful incoherent place where her tolerance for pain increased and she felt as in a trance. Miley was going into her subspace. She screamed though the gag again as another orgasm came over her just from the pain and she thrashed her body as it dangled from the hook. When she went into the wonderful trance like state the couple stopped and the man never did penetrate her. He was not there for sex. He was there just to scare and dominant Miley. It was not always about sex a lot of the times it for a dominate…it was about control. He controlled Miley's body by the use of fear and pain and Miley received intense pleasure from that.

Soon Miley found herself standing on very shaky legs ready to collapse next to her car. The man and woman dressed her back in her casual clothes and took her back to her car, done with her for the night. Miley dropped to her knees as she felt the scary and familiar feeling of coming down from her high. She knew soon the pain would hit her and it would be terrible. Miley slowly got to her feet and opened her car door and lay in the back seat. She could not drive in this condition and she suddenly got afraid. She needed help but who to call? Miley reached up to the center console, grabbed her cell phone and called the one person she knew who could help her.

The phone rang five times before it was answered. "Damn it, Miley, it is almost five o'clock in the morning here and I have to get up at….fuck! I have to get up in two hours. This better be fucking good!" Mikayla's voice sounded mad and tired. Miley forgot about the time difference.

"M…M…Mikayla…I…I need help." Miley said weakly as her body was starting to crash hard and she was beginning to feel the pain and exhaustion set in.

"Miley! What is wrong! Are you ok?" Her Mistress's voice now held concern.

"Y…yes…I…I just can't drive and…and…oh God I am so sorry…I…please forgive me!" Miley started crying.

"Miley, what the fuck did you do!? Please…please tell me you didn't do what I think you did!?" Mikayla was angry again.

"Yes…yes, m'am…I…please…I am sorry."

"FUCK! Damn it, Miley…you stupid…just…how fucking could you! I fucking gave you strict instructions! Is this what you think of me! Do you have that much disrespect for me that you fucking dare disobey me?!" Mikayla started yelling and then took a deep breath. "Ok…ok this it not the time. How bad hurt are you?" Her voice was not longer angry just cold.

"I…I…don't know…bad…had worse I think…but not bad enough to go to the hospital I don't think."

"Ok…now where are you, baby, I'll have someone come get you."

Miley told Mikayla where she was. "Ok…will you be ok for about an hour…maybe a little less?"

"Y…yes, m'am. The place is lit and in a good neighborhood…seems safe. I…I'm sorry, m'am."

"Ok…fuck! Ok I will have someone come get you...and Miley?"

"Yes, m'am?"

"Now is not the time, but we are going to have a long talk about this and your behavior. Don't call me anymore while I am gone. If I want to talk to you I'll call. And lock your fucking doors! Understood?"

Miley started crying harder but not from the physical pain, "Y…y…yes, m'am." She locked her doors and lay back in the back seat and closed her eyes. Her body was crashing hard and she was beginning to feel what she had endured with Mistress Malice and the man.

Miley got out of her bed in her suite in Miami Florida and threw a few things on the floor. She was angry with Miley…very angry…and she was also scared for her.

"Hey, baby, what's wrong? Come back to bed…I can help ease that tension." A man said as her sat up in her bed.

Mikayla looked at him as she slipped on her robe. "Just get the fuck out!"

The man wanted to protest but Mikayla walked into the other room and call someone to go get Miley. The man was forgotten and would never be seen again. Mikayla called four people she knew who would be able to get Miley without explaining what had happened to her and why she was there. She did not get an answer from any of them. She cursed and thought for a moment as she heard her bedmate leave and Mikayla sighed. She needed someone she could trust to take care of Miley. Mikayla took a deep breath and dialed a number in her contact list. It rang four times.

"Yeah…who is this?" A sleepy male voice said.

"Hi…it's Mikayla…I remembered you put your number in my phone the other day."

"Well hey…so ummm…why calling this late. Need me to come over again?" The male voice said no longer tired but excited.

"No…I actually need a phone number." Mikayla said as she rolled her eyes.

"Sure…who's?" Mikayla told him and got the number and hung up without saying anything else. She sighed again, "Damn this is not going to be good." She muttered and dialed the number.

Lilly was lying on her bed thinking of the day. It was late but she could not sleep as her mind ran over the days events. She had broken up with Oliver and made a scene in front of almost the entire school, her confrontation with Miley hurt her even worse, and she was NOT pregnant. That part of the day made her happy…very happy. The clinic called her while she was driving home and gave her the good news. She asked why had she not got her period yet and the nurse told her it could be a number of things like stress, emotional things, etc but advised her to go to her regular doctor fro an exam and Lilly asked again for the fifth time if they were sure she was not in the family way. The nurse assured her she was not and Lilly did the happy dance while sitting in her car driving. She looked on the floor and saw her Miley Bear looking up at her almost begging to sleep with her and she shouted "Fuck you" at it and rolled over to try to sleep. As soon as she closed her eyes her cell phone rang. Lilly picked it up off the night stand and looked at a number she did not know and flipped it open.

"Yeah." She said.

"Lilly…Lilly Truscott?" A female voice replied. One Lilly did not recognize.

"Yeah…that's me."

"This is…well…this is Mikayla…and before you hang up I need your help. It's Miley." Mikayla said.

Lilly felt anger build up inside her. How dare this girl who fucked her boyfriend call her for help…and for Miley of all people!

"How dare you call me after what you did? I cannot believe you…and how did you get my number?"

"Oliver gave it to me…please Lilly…I am asking here…" Mikayla started.

"Oh…how fucking nice of him…to give you…the girl he is fucking…his ex girlfriends number. You have some guts, Mikayla…some nerve to call me." Lilly said harshly.

"What…what are you talking about?" Lilly heard Mikayla sigh, "Look, Lilly I have no idea what you are talking about but I need your help…very desperately. I would not have called you if I had a choice…you know that."

Lilly paused at that and knew the girl was right, "Yeah…true…you mentioned Miley?"

"Thank you and yes…she is hurt, Lilly, and can't drive. I am in Florida and I need for you to go pick her up. I have tried other people but I can't get anyone. Please, Lilly…please do this for me. I don't beg but I am now."

Lilly's heart froze and her throat tightened, "Hurt…how…where…where is she and how is she hurt?"

"She is not hurt enough to go to the hospital…she said…but she can't drive. I…I can't tell you how she is hurt. If she wants to then that is up to her. Will you do this for me?"

Lilly was already getting dressed as she held the phone to her ear as she was putting on her jeans. She fell down as her foot got tangled in her pants leg. "Umph…sorry…yeah where is she?" Lilly said worried and scared. Mikayla told her.

"Ok I am on my way…but I still pissed at you for what you did! This does not change the fact I hate you! I am doing this because I lov…I care about Miley even still."

Mikayla smiled, "I know…that is why I called you and can trust you to help her and…keep the secret you are going to learn tonight. As far as the other thing…I think there was a misunderstanding we need to clear up."

Lilly pulled on her shirt without putting on her bra. "What secret…what is going on, Mikayla, what is happening to Miley! What have you fucking done to her! I swear, Mikayla, if you hurt her in anyway I will fucking beat the hell out of you!" Lilly screamed. All thoughts of Oliver had gone from her mind as she worried about the person she truly loved.

Mikayla sighed, "Ok, Lilly. Go get her…if she tells you and then you decide to fight with me we will talk then. I have no doubt you could beat me up…but before you decide to do me bodily harm…talk to her if she will talk. And, Lilly…thank you for this."

Lilly hung up the phone and snuck out of the house to go get Miley. She was terrified and angry. She was terrified Miley was seriously hurt and angry that Mikayla had gotten Miley involved in something dangerous. Her mind was flashing with thoughts or all the illegal things Mikayla had gotten Miley involved in as she drove.

Lilly pulled into the deserted parking lot and saw Miley's car and parked next to her. She got suddenly afraid she since she could not see Miley. She got out of her car and walked to Miley's and looked inside the window. She saw Miley lying in the back seat shivering and looking half asleep and hurt. Lilly, with fear and concern gripping her tapped on the window and Miley gave a jump and unlocked the car. Lilly opened the door and reached out for Miley but the other girl sat up and scooted to the other side of the car.

"What…what are you doing here?" Miley asked in a weak voice.

Lilly gave her a little smile trying to be brave. "Mikayla called me and told me you were hurt and asked me to come get you. So here I am. M…Miley…can you move? How hurt are you?"

Miley gave Lilly a look of surprise, "She…she called you? Why…why would she do that?"

Lilly sighed, "She said she called other people and could not get anyone else…she…she knew I would come." Lilly smiled again, "Come on, Miles, let me take you home or do you need to go to the hospital?"

Miley shook her head, "No…no hospital. I'll be fine…just…just help me up an take me home."

Lilly helped Miley from the car and as she was helping the other girl in the seat Miley's shirt rose up and she winced. Lilly could see the welts on her back and some of them where bleeding. They weren't bleeding bad but it was still blood. Lilly then noticed Miley's shirt had blood stains on it. She got afraid and looked down at Miley.

"Miley, what happened…who did this to you? We…we need to take you to the hospital and call the police. Who…who did this to you and…and why?" Lilly started to cry.

Miley shook her head, "Lilly…please…just get me home. I'll be ok. It…it is not as bad as…as I have had before."

Lilly shook her head, "No…you tell me right now, Miley, you tell me why someone did this to you! Did…did…they…ohhh, Miley, did they rape you? Why happened? We need to get you to the hospital and call the police."

"Damn it, Lilly, please…I am tired and in pain…please just take me home!" Miley shouted and Lilly let out a string of curse words and got into the car. When she started driving she glanced at Miley and saw the girl curled up on her side facing the window and crying and shivering. Lilly turned the heater on and then looked at Miley again.

"No, Miley…I am taking you to the hospital. You need a doctor and we are calling the police. I…I saw you back, Miley, and…and someone beat you."

Miley turned her head a little. "No! If we go to the hospital they'll call my dad…and…no! God damn it, Lilly! I…no one raped me! I…I wanted this…I wanted what they did to me. I begged them to hurt me because is felt good! I…I got pleasure from it and it was consensual…please just fucking take me home!" Miley shouted and turned her head back and started crying harder.

Lilly slammed on the breaks and pulled her car to the side of the road. She looked at Miley with a shocked look. "You…you…I…what the hell are you talking about? What do you mean you wanted it? I…I don't understand!"

"Lilly, please…Yes I wanted it! I get off one the pain, Lilly. I have the most incredible orgasms from the pain and I love it…I fucking love it! Are you happy now? Are you glad to think I am a disgusting sick perverted freak who loved pain! Does that now make you feel so fucking better than me! Now please…take me home or I am going to get sick all in your car!" Miley yelled at Lilly as tears ran down her face. She never felt ashamed of who she was. Quite the opposite…Miley was so proud she was a well trained slave for Mikayla. She took pride in herself when she served her Mistress or others and she never once felt ashamed of who she was or what she liked sexually. But now hearing Lilly's voice and the shock and horror Lilly had Miley was for the first time ashamed of who she was. She was ashamed because Lilly thought she was disgusting and that hurt her. She did not know why it did. She could not understand why she should feel ashamed just because she knew Lilly was disgusted by her but she was. She felt deep shame. Anyone else she would not have cared…not even her father. Yes if he found out it would be a nightmare but she would not have been ashamed of who she was but with Lilly she did fell that way. For Lilly to think she was a disgusting freak broke her heart and she did not understand why.

Lilly just stared at Miley in shock for a moment and then drove the girl home. On the way to Miley's house Lilly stopped at a drug store that was open twenty four hours and parked the car. Miley looked at the window and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"What…what are we doing here?" She asked.

Lilly grabbed her purse, "We are going to need some bandages and other things if I am going to clean up your cuts and stuff. We need to make sure they don't get infected."

"Lilly…please…you don't…" Miley started to say in a soft voice.

"No, Miley! Fuck that! You are right I don't have to but I am…if you are not going to the fucking hospital I am going to help you. I am not taking no for an answer!" Lilly yelled as she got out of the car and walked quickly inside the store.

Miley watched her and smiled a little as she recognized Lilly's angry walk. "Yes, m'am" she muttered and put her head back on the window. The pain was bad now since she was fully down from her high.

Lilly got Miley home and helped her to her room and placed her gently on the bed. They had not spoken any words since the store. Miley still felt ashamed Lilly saw her like this and she was disgusted by herself since she knew Lilly was disgusted by her and thought she was a freak ever since her angry confession about her self. Miley would no look Lilly in the eyes.

Lilly walked in the bathroom and placed the items she brought on the large counter area where the sink was and then ran a bath for Miley. She knew the welts and cuts in the girl's back were going to sting like crazy but they had to be clean and Lilly brought some special antiseptic soap and a medicated bubble bath soap (which smelled pretty good like strawberries) at the store to wash Miley's back with. Lilly sat on the edge of Miley's large tub and poured some of the bubble bath in the water and started thinking about Miley's confession. She said she enjoyed pain and got off on it. That confused Lilly and made no sense to her what so ever. How can anyone think of pain like that as something sexual? Ok…sure some it was kind of neat that time Oliver pretended to spank me…but that was nothing. It was just like him tapping me. It stung slightly but it was not pain like Miley had to have had done to her by the look of her back. It just did not make sense. Lilly was not naïve and she knew about things or people like his…well heard about them. Hell, some of the bands whose music she liked sang songs about it and dressed up in fetish wear (Nine Inch Nails being one she liked) but that was just an act…right? Sure she saw movies and television shows about it but no one does it for real right? Well yeah just freaks and pervs…but Miley is not a freak…Miley is not a perv…is she? No! Not Miley! Never Miley! Mikayla did this to her! Mikayla made her do this! That had to be it…that bitch did this to Miley! Lilly screamed in her head hating Mikayla more and more. Lilly checked the water and sighed. She decided now was not the time to question Miley about it. Now was the time to take care of the girl and nothing else. No talking about anything but just taking care of Miley…the girl she was in love with. Lilly stood up and walked into the bedroom and saw Miley curled up on the bed still crying a little. Lilly assumed it was because she was hurt.

"Miles, you need to take a bath and I'll clean you up. Ok?" Lilly said softly.

Miley shook her head, "No…it…it will hurt. Just give me some of that cream you brought and I'll do it." She said quietly not looking at Lilly. She could not look at the girl.

"No, baby, you need a bath. It will hurt for just a moment. Come on, sweetie…I'll help you. You can't do this by yourself." Lilly's soft words and kind voice made Miley get out of bed and Lilly helped her to the bathroom. Miley tried to take off her shirt but she could not do it as the pain hurt her as she lifted her arms. Lilly reached over to help and Miley pulled away.

"Miley, please…it's ok. I have seen you naked before." Lilly whispered and Miley allowed her to remove her clothes. Lilly felt tears in her eyes and her heart jumped in her throat as she saw Miley's back. The welts were on her back, her butt, and the back of her legs. She was going to start crying at the sight when Miley touched her arm.

"Please, don't, Lilly, please…I…I have had worse. It…it's no big deal." Miley whispered and felt so ashamed that Lilly had to see this. She suddenly wished Mikayla was there to help her.

Lilly wanted to scream at Miley. To shake her and yell, "No big deal! You look like you have been tortured! How can you have had worse! What has that bitch Mikayla done to you to make you like this!" But she didn't. She kept her promise to herself to just take care of Miley and to be brave. Lilly inhaled a deep breath to control her emotions.

"Ok, Miles…I'm ok. Now just ease in the tub. I know it's going to sting. Once you get used to it I'll wash your back." Lilly had been injured enough with deep cuts and scrapes from her skate boarding days to know it was going to sting like a son of a bitch.

Miley nodded and eased herself in the tub slowly. She winced and made whimpering sounds as the water hit her sores. Lilly gave her a little smile of encouragement and told Miley to lay down in the tub. Miley did and soon her pain eased a little. She looked up at Lilly and saw the blonde was taking her clothes off.

"Umm, Lils, what are you doing?"

Lilly smiled, "Its ok, Miles, I will leave my panties on…but I need to get in there to wash your back."

Miley swallowed hard and took the time to admire Lilly's body. She had seen Lilly naked before but it had been almost over a year and the girl had changed. She was toner and even had the onset of some killer abs. And her breasts…oh God such lovely breasts that had gotten a little larger and tipped with beautiful light brown nipples. Miley was suddenly jealous her breasts were not as large and she managed a giggle at the thought. Miley could not help but stare at Lilly's beautiful body. Lilly saw her looking and smiled.

"Yeah…I have a gym membership now…keeps me in shape for when I surf. I am going to enter the amateur tourney this summer."

Miley just nodded and blushed. "You…you look…I mean…wow…you look great."

Lilly shrugged, "Thanks…now scoot up some." Miley did as she was told and Lilly climbed in the tub.

As Lilly washed Miley's back she whispered soothing words to the other girl when she saw Miley flinch. Miley found out Lilly had such a gentle touch as the blonde cleaned her. Miley never really felt such aftercare after a hardcore domination session. If Miley played with a mistress for the night then that that mistress would not really care to take care of her and comfort her after she was done with her. Mikayla helped her of course and took care of her but it was different. Mikayla cared about her, Miley knew that, Mikayla cared a great deal about her but she was just so precise and business like when she took care of Miley. There were no hugs or gentle caresses or kisses. Just Mikayla asking her if she was ok while she doctored up her wounds and then they were done. Miley never understood when other subs or slaves talked about "aftercare" and when their master or mistress would hold them and kiss them and whisper soothing words to them. Miley never had that and thought it was just foolish. That was until that night Lilly took care of her in the bathtub. Lilly gentle washed her body…her entire body…with such sweet loving caresses and would whisper caring words in her ear when Miley would flinch due to the pain. Lilly washed her hair so lovingly as she even placed gentle sweet kisses on the welts on Miley's back. Miley never felt like this before. She never felt such care from someone after an intense scene. She loved it and felt as if she could have stayed in that tub with Lilly forever.


	8. Girl

**Trying to keep with the Beatles theme as much as possible here for the chapter titles. **

_Is anybody going to listen to my story all about a girl who came to stay. She's the kind of girl you want it makes you sorry still you don't regret a single day…a giiiirl. When I think of all the times I try to leave her she will turn to me and start to cry. She promises the earth to me and I start to believe her and after all this time I don't know why. A giiirl….*_

**Chapter 8 – Girl**

After the long bath Lilly dried Miley off very gently and then her self and Miley could not help but watch the blonde girl and admire her beauty as she sat on the edge of the tub wrapped in a towel waiting for Lilly to tell her what to do next. Miley was a very well trained submissive and as she looked at Lilly she started to see her as a dominant. That was just the way Miley saw people. She saw people as either submissive or dominant that were in the "lifestyle" she had chosen and desires to live in or she saw people who were not involved or living that particular way of life as null. In her lifestyle dominants were to be obeyed and respected. Null were people Miley knew and saw who she did not have to classify as dominant or submissive and she did not have to be submissive around them. That was the way she used to see Lilly and Oliver and other people at school who did not live the way she and Mikayla and people at the club did…nulls (as she called them). But after the bath and the way Lilly was giving her orders, even if they were gentle and sweet and Lilly did not mean to be dominant, Miley started to see that in the blonde girl. As Lilly wrapped a towel around herself Miley shook her head. No this was not right! Lilly was not involved in my life style choice! She was just doing this and acting like a dominant person because that was what she was…Lilly always had a dominant personality; it was just the way she was. Don't confuse it…don't get all confused because Lilly was kind to you. Yeah you think she is beautiful…who wouldn't. Just let her help you and then she will be on her way and life goes back to the way it was. The way it is supposed to be! Miley was trying to clear her mind. She knew she was just hurt and Lilly was being sweet to her and the wonderful gentle and even sensual caress Lilly gave her in the tub just played tricks on her emotions and her mind. Things were going to be normal and Lilly thought Miley was a sick disgusting freak anyway, right? I mean she is doing this because they had a very deep and caring past with one another. Yeah that's it. Lilly is doing this because she wants to help…just the way Lilly is so caring and sweet and kind…but she still looks at you with disgust and you sicken her.

Lilly smiled at Miley, "Ok, Miles, stand up and drop the towel. I need to put this cream on you. Maybe even a few bandages…most of the…umm…marks did bleed some. Nothing serious and I don't think any will scar." Lilly said kindly.

Miley gave her a weak smile and Lilly turned to get the medicated cream, "Yes, m'am." Miley muttered without even thinking as she got up to obey. Lilly did not here her mutter the words of respect.

Miley dropped her towel without a thought and purely out of instinct. A mistress told her to do something and she did. No questions asked and no thoughts of disobeying you just did it. Sure there were things a submissive would not do or expect to be done like a dominant you were not involved with could and would not tell you to drop your pants and bend over while I have sex with you, but you respected there commands such as "Get me a drink", "Answer my phone", "Run me a bath", etc. You respected that dominant and that dominant respected you. Miley learned that…this type of relationship and lifestyle involved a lot of mutual respect. As a slave you had respect for the master or mistress and they had respect for the submissive/slave's limits. So Miley did as she was told and dropped her towel and allowed Lilly to gently spread the antiseptic cream on her wounds. Lilly's touch was so sensual and caring and Miley even moaned slightly in pleasure as Lilly used her caring hands on her butt. She was not getting turned on…she was too hurt and tired for that…but it was nice. And when Lilly brushed her long hair she just closed her eyes and let the feeling of warmth wrap around her like a blanket. She smiled and thought how used to this she could get…for someone to care for her like this after a rough domination session.

After she was done Lilly put a few bandages on Miley where she thought she needed them and helped her to her bed. She laid Miley down and heard the beautiful brown haired girl she loved whimper in pain and saw her wince as she tried to carefully get comfortable in the bed. Lilly had given Miley an over large loose tee shirt to slip on. She knew where the other girl kept her clothes…after all she had basically lived in this room for five years before their friendship broke apart. She knew every inch on this room like it was her own. Lilly slipped on a pair of Miley's panties since hers were soaking wet and got dressed again. She looked at Miley wincing in pain and trying to get comfortable.

"By right back…I need to get my purse." Lilly said and walked quickly from the room and to her car and got her purse. When back in the room she opened her purse as Miley watched her and saw pull something out with a smile. She held up a rolled joint and gave Miley a silly smirk.

"Anything over the counter may not ease the pain, so smoke a little of this. Don't smoke it all." Lilly handed Miley the marijuana joint and Miley giggled as she took it.

"Why, Lillian Truscott, I am surprised at you." Lilly rolled her eyes at Miley's words and then Miley grabbed her hand tight as she took the joint and her eyes went wide, "Lilly, you shouldn't be doing this…I mean…you well…you are pregnant. I know you don't want to be but still you have to think of the health of…" She stopped when Lilly started laughing.

"No, Miles, false alarm. I am not pregnant. Found out yesterday on the ride home from school."

Miley grinned, "Whew…I am glad for you."

Lilly smiled, "Me too…you had no idea."

"Lilly, yesterday in the bathroom at school…I…I am sorry I said what I did. You…you needed someone and I was a bitch. Please forgive me." Miley said softly with her eyes adverted from Lilly.

Lilly gave Miley a half smile, "Yeah I said some stuff to. Look, Miles, I don't want to talk about it…at least not yet. I…I just want to make sure you are going to be ok. After…after that if you…we…still fell we have to talk then we will. I…I am not here right now to argue and figure things out with you. I am here to help you because I care about you and your well being. So no more 'I'm sorry' right now…ok."

Miley smiled and fought back a yes m'am reply, "Ok" she did manage to get out. Lilly handed her disposable butane lighter. "Here…just a little now. Not the whole thing. I need to make a phone call." Lilly grabbed her cell from her purse and stepped out of the room as Miley lit her "pain killer".

Lilly dialed the number she had on her phone saved in her "in coming calls" on her cell. It rang three times before it was answered.

"Is she ok?" Mikayla's voice asked.

"Yeah…how did you know it was me?" Lilly said after a slight pause.

"I saved your number to my phone?"

Oh yeah…duh! "Yeah she is fine. Just looks like she had been fucking tortured. How could you, Mikayla, how could you let her do things like this! I thought she was your friend and…and…even girlfriend! She even hinted last night this was not the first time! Do you do this to her to? Do you hurt her and beat her too? I swear, Mikayla, if you ever hurt her again I will fucking find you and beat your ass! You do not do this to people you care about!" Lilly said angrily but kept her voice down so Miley would not hear her. The only reason she called Mikayla was because she promised the girl she would. If it was up to her she would try her best to keep Mikayla away from Miley. But Lilly kept her promises no matter how hard they were to keep.

Mikayla sighed, "Lilly, calm down. You need to talk to her. No I did not want this to happen to her. What she did last night was something I had nothing to do with…as a matter of fact I refused to let her do it when I am not there! Do not get all high and noble on me, Lilly Truscott, until you understand! What Miley did she did on her own and she will tell you I had nothing to do with last night and do not lecture me on my relationship with Miley until you know the facts!" Mikayla's voice was harsh and it made Lilly pause as she heard the other girl take a deep breath, "Lilly, I care for Miley a great deal. I am sorry if that hurts you…I really am. My intention was never to hurt you. Do you really think I would have called you of all people last night if I had a choice?"

Lilly thought about that for a moment and it was true. Mikayla never would have called her if she was able to find someone else to help Miley. She was still angry at Mikayla about Miley and still did not believe her completely and she was still pissed Mikayla fucked Oliver…but if Mikayla did not care for Miley she never would have called her. Lilly shook her head. Well she had seen abusive relationships where the abuser cares about the victim and still hits them. Lilly was not convinced but she was not going to argue over the phone. Mikayla's words hit her. What did she mean she did not want her to do this when she was not there? What did she mean when she said she refused to allow Miley to do this? Lilly was confused but determined not to let that bitch hurt Miley anymore.

"What ever Mikayla…we are going to talk when you get back. Not just about this but about the other thing you did as well."

"Fine, Lillian, we will. Right now put Miley on the phone." Mikayla answered coldly.

Lilly walked back into Miley's room and saw the girl had smoked a little less than half of the joint and was laying on her side with her knees almost to her chin. Lilly thought she looked so adorable and childlike. She opened the windows to air out the room and handed Miley the phone.

"Here…Mikayla wants to talk to you."

Lilly saw Miley's eyes go wide with happiness and fear. She was jealous of the happiness and mad of the fear. Miley swallowed hard and took the phone and covered up the mouth area.

"Why…why did you call her?" She whispered.

Lilly shrugged, "She made me promise I would…I wish I didn't now." Lilly said and walked from the room to give them their privacy.

Miley slowly brought the phone to her face. "Yes…yes, m'am?" She asked in a shaky weak voice.

"How are you feeling?" The voice was not angry but it was cold sounding.

"Fine, m'am. She…Lilly took real good care of me." Miley said softly.

"I knew she would." Mikayla answered shortly.

"M'am…may I speak?"

"Go ahead." Still the cold sounding voice. Miley knew that voice. Her Mistress was angry…very angry but she did not want to talk yet. That scared Miley…made her worry of what may happen. Not punishment because she knew that was coming, but made her worry about other things…more hurtful things to come.

"Why…why did you call her? Her of all people…why?" Miley asked in a timid voice.

"Because you, stupid stupid girl, I had no choice! I tried others but could not get anyone. Don't blame me for her coming to get you, Miley! If you had not been so stupid and reckless…if you had not disobeyed me or disrespected me this would not have happened. I am not going to be blamed for you own recklessness! Do you understand me!?"

Miley started to cry, "Yes, m'am. I…I am sorry, Mistress…please forgive me." Miley pleaded with her voice.

"What you are going to do is talk to her. Does not have to be today but you will talk to her before I get back and tell her what happened! You are going to tell her of our relationship…you do not have to go into great detail…but I will not be blamed for your stupidity and you behavior! Not by her or anyone! Is that clear!?"

"Please…please don't make me, Mistress…please not her. I…I beg you…please don't make me tell her." Miley begged.

"Stop it! Stop you whining! You did this, Miley, not me! You have never been ashamed of who you are…why now? Why her?"

Miley swallowed hard and wiped her face with one hand to clear the tears, "I…I don't know. I…I don't want her to think…I don't want her to be disgusted with me…I know she is…I see it in her eyes. Please, Mistress, please…please Mikayla…don't make me!" Miley continued to plead.

"Yes you will…how much you tell her is up to you but it had better be enough for her to know…I do not want Lilly Truscott hunting me down when I get back. She is very cross at me right now. While I am not afraid of her by any means…she…I respect her. I have always respected her and admired her. You will tell her, Miley, that is not an option!"

Miley nodded, "Yes, m'am…Mistress…are…are you going to…to take your collar back?" Miley asked in a fearful hurt voice.

"Right now I cannot answer that question, Miley, but I am really considering it! I care for you and adore you…and I have been weak with you due to my intense fondness for you. I would never let another girl get away with the things I let you do. Maybe it is my friendship with you that makes me weak…maybe it is time we decide what we want more from one another...friendship or Mistress/slave. But right now I have not decided if you deserve me or not as your mistress. You disobeyed me, Miley, and I don't like that! I told you if it happened again what I would do!"

Miley started sobbing, "Please…please, Mistress…don't…please don't release me! I…I will behave…I promise…please don't…I beg you!"

Mikayla sighed, "We will talk when I get back." She took a deep breath, "Miley, you scared me, baby, you scared the hell out of me. I could not sleep with worry…don't you understand I care about you? You mean a lot to me…a great deal."

Mikayla's words made Miley smile and washed some of the fear of having her mistress release her away. "I…I care for you as well, Mistress, you know that, right?"

"Yes, Miley, I do…now I am hanging up and you will talk to her."

"Yes, m'am…I will." Miley said sadly and Mikayla hung up. Miley laid the cell phone on her night stand and curled up again as she cried. Would Mikayla release her? What would she do? She adored Mikayla and loved her in her way. Their way. They had love for one another…not romantic silly love. Neither one of them wanted or believed in that fairy tale…but love never the less. Miley did not want to lose Mikayla as a friend or a mistress. True there were plenty of mistresses at the club who would take Miley…she was very popular but they were not Mikayla. And then what would happen if her mistress did release her? Would they still be friends" could Miley bear to watch Mikayla with another slave at her feet? Just as Miley was in very demand so was Mikayla in demand as a mistress. Miley knew a lot of the beautiful slaves would do anything short of killing Miley to have Mikayla as their mistress. She wiped her eyes when she heard her door open and took a deep breath to calm herself.

Lilly walked to Miley and ran her hand through the girl's hair. "How's the pain?" Lilly could tell Miley had been crying and was upset by her talk with Mikayla. That once again made her mad and jealous but she fought to control her emotions. Lilly had been dealing with these two feelings about Miley and Mikayla a long time and she knew how to bury them away deep inside her.

Miley smiled weakly, "Better…thank you."

Lilly nodded and picked up her cell phone and purse. "Well…I had better go before my mom finds out I sneaked out. She has not called yet so that is a good sign. I'll go home and get some sleep and come back later this afternoon to check up on you and change your bandages again. You get some rest." Miley nodded and Lilly walked to the door.

"Lilly." Lilly heard Miley's voice and it sounded small and childlike. Lilly used to love when Miley used that pouty voice on her. She knew what it meant. Miley wanted Lilly to do something for her and was going to pout until she got it. The bad thing was Lilly could never resist that voice.

"Yeah, Miles?" She replied without turning around. She could not turn and see Miley's pout. It would kill her.

"Do…do you have to go?" Miley asked.

"Yeah…I do, Miles. My mom is going to freak if she finds out that I snuck out." Lilly said still not turning around. She started breathing harder.

"Lilly…please…please stay and hold me until I fall asleep. I…I need you, Lilly. I need you to stay with me, Lilly Bear."

Lilly took a deep breath as her eyes got watery. She fought back the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. Those three little words held so much weight for her. "I need you" was the same to her as if Miley had said "I love you" and then the girl added that long forgotten nick name she had not heard in a long time. Even before their friendship broke apart and Lilly knew she was trapped and knew right now she would give Miley the world and the moon if the girl asked it of her.

Lilly called her mom and told her sleeping worried mother that Rachel had called her in the middle of the night from a party and was too drunk to drive home and needed a ride and she was going to crash at her house. After a short lecture and then her mom telling her she was a good friend Lilly hung the phone up. She walked to Miley's drawer and pulled out a long tee shirt and stripped and pulled the shirt over her and climbed into Miley's bed with without a word. Miley smiled as the two girls got adjusted and found out it hurt her too much for Lilly to snuggle and spoon her so they settled on Miley holding Lilly from behind and her spooning her.

"Lils, why did you tell your mom that you had to pick up Rachel? You could have told her you were at my house." Miley asked and Lilly felt her warm breath on the back of her neck and she shivered in the pleasure of it.

"Well…if I did that I would have had to answer a million questions on if you and I were still friends and stuff."

"Oh…are we, Lilly, are we friends again?" Miley asked in her childlike voice.

Lilly sighed, "You were always my friend, Miles, I…I never stopped lov…" Lilly took a deep breath, "I never stopped caring for you. But right now I am going to just take care or you and when you are better we will talk. I…I don't now what is going to happen with us…but we need to talk when you are better."

Miley snuggled in closer and heard Lilly moan and smiled. She felt the urge to get out of bed and drop on her knees and ask Lilly if there was anything she could do to please her…to make her happy…to serve her as a good slave would serve her mistress and she would have if she would not been to tired and sore and if Lilly had not been so disgusted and sickened by her. Instead she just snuggled closer.

"Yeah…we need to talk." Miley whispered sadly. Miley tried to snuggle closer and both girls giggled as Miley almost pushed Lilly off the bed. Lilly took Miley's hand and brought it to her lips and kissed it gently. Miley sighed at the sweet kiss.

"Thank you, Lilly, think you for what you did for me." Miley whispered as she closed her eyes. Soon both girls drifted to sleep.

*** portion of the song **_**Girl**_** by the Beatles.**

**Please review if you like it…I love reviews!**


	9. Yesterday

_**Why did she have to go, I don't know she wouldn't say. I said something wrong and suddenly I long for yesterday. Yesterday love was such and easy game to play. Now I need a place to hide away. Oh I believe in yesterday. ***_

**Chapter 9 - Yesterday**

Lilly woke up before Miley and unwrapped the girl's arm from her and got out of the bed. She smiled down at the beautiful long brown hared girl and just as quick she frowned. What am I doing here? Why am I doing this? What is wrong with me; haven't I had my heart broken enough by her? That's what she'll do! I know it…I just know she will break my heart again! Lilly started getting dressed when she heard a moan from the bed and she stopped panicked. She was hoping to get out of the house before Miley woke up. She was not going to abandoned her Miley like she did to her. She would leave a note telling her she had to go but would come back and check up on her later and change her bandages, but that was all. No more sleeping with her! No more sweet wonderful cuddling with her regardless of how incredible it felt. Yeah leave a note…just like a fucking email! You are better than that! You are stronger than that! Tell her, that's what you will do. Tell her that she could not do this anymore and while it was great…no leave out the great. Don't give her a chance to sweet talk you again. Just tell her you will be back later to check up on her and then leave and come back tomorrow.

"Hey, Lils, where you going?" Miley asked in a sleepy voice as Lilly was putting on her jeans. Lilly turned and fell to the ground as she was trying to jump into her pants leg. Miley giggled.

Lilly got up and put on her jeans and looked at Miley's lovely face and her so innocent look that made Lilly melt. "I…I…I was going to get us something to eat. I'm hungry and you need to eat. Then after we ate I was going to call Rachel. We need to get your car."

Miley frowned and batted those wonderful blue eyes, "You…you are coming back…right?"

Lilly sighed, "Yeah, Miles, I will come back…I promise." Fuck, fuck, fuck…she did it again!

Miley smiled, "Ok…thank you, Lilly."

Lilly just nodded put on her sneakers and walked from the house to get into her car. Once in her car she started hitting her steering wheel with her fists over and over and started crying. She knew Miley was going to hurt her again but she could not help it. If there was one small bit of hope they would be friends again Lilly would take it. She would take it even through she knew it was going to hurt her.

Miley watched Lilly leave the room and grabbed her pillow from the other side of her bed and inhaled the scent. It smelled like Lilly and she smiled. Suddenly she threw the pillow on the floor and screamed. What was she doing? She ended this friendship and while she missed Lilly she never wanted it back! Damn Mikayla for calling her! Miley was happy with her life as it was. She loved being a slave to Mikayla and a submissive in general. She took her role very seriously and it was how she wanted to live. It was not a game to her or a weekend fetish and now…now she has to explain it to Lilly. Yeah that will go over good. Lilly already thinks I am a freak and I disgust her. I saw how she looked at me when she left the room. But why do I care? I never cared before so why now? Why do I care what she thinks of me? But damn it was so nice to have her here and the way she bathed me and took care or me and when we snuggled it was…what? What was it? It was lust…that is what it is. I lust after Lilly Truscott and that is understandable. I mean hell she is freaking hot and that body….God that body is awesome. Maybe that is what I need. I need to fuck her and then these feeling will go away. But how do I do that? I cannot make the first move…I mean that is not my position. She is the dominant one and she needs to make that move not me. And then what if we did have sex…she would not do to me what I need to get off. She would not hurt me to make me come. And if I begged her then she would just get more disgusted with me. Damn…damn…and sweet nibblets! Why did I ask her to come back?

Lilly came back with some cheeseburgers and a chocolate milk shake for her and a strawberry one for Miley…her favorite flavor. The two girls ate in silence and Lilly put some more cream on Miley's welts but the bandages did not need changing yet. Lilly called Rachel and told her they needed to go get Miley's car. Lilly made up an excuse that Miley was at a party and got sick and she could not find anyone to get her car for her. After listening to Rachel telling her Miley was just using her and was going to hurt her again she agreed to help. That night Lilly changed Miley's bandages and saw the welts were not as bad as she thought and cleaned them again with a wet soapy cloth and put fresh bandages on them. They went downstairs to watch television for a while and still did not talk much.

"Remember when it was your birthday and Oliver was sick and I was in Arizona and I tried my best to get here in time so you would not be alone?" Miley suddenly said during a commercial break.

Lilly smiled, "Yeah and Jackson ended up taking me to a Lakers Game and you had to jump from that air plane."

Miley giggled, "Yeah…I could not let my best friend be alone on her birthday could I?"

Lilly looked at Miley, "Yeah…well…I was last year. Where were you then, Miles?" Lilly snapped and she suddenly regretted her words. Miley ran up stairs to her room and shut the door and threw herself on her bed. She did not cry even if she was sad. She deserved that remark. She deserved to be punished for hurting Lilly.

Lilly sighed and walked upstairs and knocked on the door. "Miley, I'm sorry…let me in…please."

"I'm not stopping you." Miley replied and gently turned her head to watch Lilly come in the room.

"Look, Miley, that was mean of me…I'm sorry."

Miley shook her head, "No, Lilly, don't…I…I shouldn't have said anything. The silence was just killing me and…and I'm sorry I mentioned it."

Lilly laughed and sat on the edge of the bed, "Well I guess if you were going to take a trip down memory lane that story was not a good one to pick, huh?"

Miley smiled, "No…I guess not. But…what one is? All of them are going to end in pain."

Lilly nodded, "Yeah…why can't things be like there were, Miley. I just wish things were like they used to be. It used to be so easy for us."

Miley sighed, "Yeah but that was yesterday, Lilly, the past. Now this is today…the present. We…we grew up. Out grew one another I guess."

Lilly shook her head, "I…I never out grew you, Miles…you out grew me."

Miley gave Lilly a weak smile, "Maybe you don't see it now but you will. I…I still have to talk and tell you about…what…what happened to me and why."

Lilly shook her head hard, "I…I don't know if I want you to. I don't know if I want to here what Mikayla does to you and…and why."

Miley sighed, "It is not Mikayla, Lilly, not what you think…I promise you that. She cares about me, Lils; she cares a lot about me."

Lilly threw her hands up in disgust, "Whatever, Miles…but since we are talking can I ask you something…serious…about something else?"

Miley shook her head, "No…not now, Lilly, please. Don't ask me that right now….I…just please don't."

Lilly gave her a sad look, "Can I ever ask it? Will I ever know?"

Miley shrugged, "I…I don't know, Lils, I really don't know." Miley turned her back away from Lilly and curled up. "I guess you don't have to spend the night tonight. Thanks for everything you have done for me."

Lilly nodded. She felt sad but also relieved, "Yeah…you would have done the same for me. I'll come by to check on you tomorrow…and before you say no…to damn bad I am. If the pain gets worse smoke the rest of that joint."

Miley gave weak smile, "Ok…see you then." Miley wanted to add she would have done the same for Lilly but truthfully she did not know if she would have. Not that she did not care for Lilly but because it would have been too much for her. She was not as strong as Lilly was.

Lilly left the room and house without another word. When she got home she had a brief conversation with her mom on the don'ts of drinking and driving and again her mom told her she was a good friend and if any of her other friends were in that situation or if Lilly was they could also call her for a ride. Lilly thanked her mom and went to her room. She picked up her Miley Bear from the floor and put it in her closet. She was done with Miley Bear. She would take care of Miley and help her and even still confront Mikayla about what she was doing to Miley and how she had sex with Oliver, but after tonight's brief conversation Lilly knew her and Miley would never be friends again or more. There was too much hurt and pain for Lilly to do that and still Miley could not give her answer to her question. What did she ever do to Miley for her to hate her so much that she sent that email?

Lilly thought she was not going to cry again but she did. She cried and cursed herself for it and for letting Miley get to her again. She did wish things could be like they used to be. She loved Miley and wanted more than friendship but if she could have her best friend back she would take that as well. Maybe Miley was right about something...maybe they had grown apart. Miley was into something Lilly did not understand. Something strange and perverted and very harmful apparently. Lilly let out a scream of frustration and wished she could have her yesterdays back with Miley. She longed for those days.

Miley lay in her bed and wanted Mikayla do desperately. She needed her mistress and her friend. She wanted to be held and things explained to her. She wanted Mikayla to explain to her why she was so cruel and mean to Lilly. She wanted Mikayla to explain why she wanted Lilly to hold her but also not to. She needed her mistress to explain why these strange feelings for Lilly were driving her crazy. She lusted after people before. She had extreme lust for Mikayla and then that pretty little slave Natalie drove her mad with lust…but why was it so bad and much stronger than with Lilly. Miley suddenly started to cry not just about Lilly but about Mikayla. Was Mikayla going to release her? Miley did not know and she was scared about that as well.

"Why do I fucking ruin everything good in my life? What the fuck is wrong with me! First Lilly and I fucked that up twice and now Mikayla!" Miley screamed aloud. She reached over and lit up the half a joint Lilly left her and when done with that she went to her own stash and smoked another one. She wanted to get stoned and try to forget.

The next day Lilly went and took care of Miley as she promised and the two girls talked a little about girl things and Lilly excitedly told Miley she got her period. Both girls laughed at that and made jokes about for the first time Lilly was glad she got it. Other than that Lilly cleaned Miley's welts, put cream on them, and changed her bandages and she would leave. Miley told her she was going to stay out of school the next day, Monday, and Lilly just nodded and said maybe one day would be good.

That Monday started another beginning for Lilly. A fresh day without being Oliver's girlfriend and it turned into a nightmare. Lilly soon found out that Oliver had been a busy little boy. The rumors she was pregnant flowed throughout the school and also rumors of who the father was spread. Oliver had been tell people he had not had sex with Lilly in a long time and that was why he was seeing Joannie and the other girl. Lilly heard the whispered taunts and teasing that she was a whore who cheated on Oliver first with college guys and one even suggested she was in a college gang bang that could be seen on the internet. When she opened her locker first thing in the morning she found a box of disposable diapers. Lilly just slammed her locker and looked around for someone to hit. At lunch she sat alone and noticed Oliver was not sitting with Joannie but with Amber. Amber Addison of all people and they looked real cozy together. Lilly threw her fork on her plate and was going to find some place to have some alone time when she heard a voice and looked up. It was Ashley Dewitt.

"Hey, Lilly…umm…so…umm…mind if I sit?" Ashley asked in a timid voice.

Lilly shrugged, "No…I you want…but I warn you, Ashley if you and Amber start anything I will not let it go today. I am pissed and I swear I will beat the hell out of you!"

Ashley gave Lilly a sad smiled, "Well…I don't know about Amber but I won't. I…well…I just wanted to say I am sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"Well…I…see…I knew Oliver was cheating on you with Amber and…I did not like it. We may not be friends but that is just wrong. She had no right to go after another girl's boyfriend. I…I am sorry I did not tell you sooner." Ashley said quickly and in a scared voice.

"What! Amber too…oh my God! How many girls is he fucking? I…I just can't believe him!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Yeah…I knew about him and Amber but not Joannie. I think he and Amber are dating now. I…we are no longer friends."

"Why…I mean I don't blame you, but why?" Lilly asked.

"I just got tired of her pushing me around and some other stuff I don't want to talk about. And the thing with Oliver really bothered me and…well…let's just say she umm…she betrayed a very important secret about me and that was the last straw." Amber said as she played with her hair.

Lilly nodded, "Well…I hope you get better treatment than I am getting with no longer being in the so called cool crowd."

Ashley smiled, "Yeah…I have just killed my social standing by sitting here...but you know what…I don't care anymore."

Lilly smiled, "Yeah…I never really did. I mean I guess when Miley and I stopped being friends I just kind of drifted to them."

"It is easy to really…so…umm…what ever happened to the two of you. It used to be the talk of the school and now they say she is dating that Mikayla girl."

Lilly shrugged, "We just grew apart I guess…same with you and Amber maybe."

"Yeah I can understand that." Ashley said and then her face got serious, "Lilly…if you need anything with well…you know being pregnant I will be happy to help in anyway I can. I mean that. My dad's a doctor and he can give you some names and options and clinics…whatever. Just ask…ok?" Ashley stood up.

Lilly looked at Ashley and she had heard the sincerity in the other girl's voice and it touched her. "Hey, Ashley…would you like to go to the movies or the beach or something sometime…maybe just hang out and talk. I could use a friend."

Ashley grinned and sat back down and pulled out her cell phone. "I would love to, Lilly, I mean that. What's you number?" Lilly gave her phone number and smiled as she promised to call Ashley. She watched Ashley walk out of the cafeteria and thought he come she never noticed how hot the girl was. She was really pretty. Lilly stood up and left her tray and ran after Ashley. She caught the girl in the hallway.

"Oh I forgot…I am not pregnant…false alarm…and well…if I was he father would have been Oliver." Lilly felt she had to add the last part.

Ashley grinned, "Well I am glad you are not. And, Lilly, I don't listen to those rumors. I have known you since grade school and while we have never been friends I always knew the type of person you are…so you did not have to tell me the last part."

Lilly laughed, "Well I just wanted you to know you were not going to be hanging with a pregnant whore."

Ashley held out her hand, "Care to walk me to my car? I left my chemistry book in there and I have it next period."

Lilly took her hand and smiled, "Sure but you do know if we are seen then they will start a rumor about us dating?"

Ashley leaned in and whispered in Lilly's ear, "I'll risk it if you will." She teased with a giggle.

Lilly giggle as well and nodded. _How come I have never noticed how hot and sexy this girl is_? She thought as she let Ashley lead her to her car.

Over the next week and a half Lilly was hanging out with Ashley more and more and they struck up a friendship with one another. Lilly liked Ashley a lot and they hung out quite a bit. She spent the first part of the week helping Miley after school but soon she was starting to feel better and her welts were almost healed and she no longer had a reason to go see Miley anymore and while she was saddened by it she knew it was the best thing to do. It was not like Miley was making any effort anyway. At school she ignored Lilly like always although she would catch her eye in her second period class and Miley would give Lilly a small smile or sometimes she would see Miley in the hallway and again Miley would smile at her but that was it. Lilly just figured Miley no longer needed her so she let her go…again. That was typical Miley! She does not care for anyone but herself! Lilly thought and let it go. She was kind of feeling better about it and Ashley helped. Ashley was flirtatious without even meaning to be and fun to be around and always seemed to want to please Lilly. Lilly liked it and she was growing very fond of Ashley. She was bothered by the rumors more than she let on and they got worse and worse and some became down right ridicules. One morning it came to a very hurtful point. It was the following week on a Tuesday morning and Lilly walked into the school and read a text from Ashley saying she would not be at school for a couple of days. A family emergency and she had to be out. Lilly text her back asking if she needed anything and Ashley replied a new father and then said she was joking and no she was fine. Lilly walked to her locker and froze. Painted all over her locker was the word "Whore" and she felt tears in her eyes as she heard taunts and teasing and she ran. She ran to her car and then drove to her house and started crying. That was the final breaking point for her. All the rumors finally caught up with her and she could not take it anymore. As she cried her phone rang signaling a text and she was hoping it was from Ashley…she needed a shoulder to cry on. She read it – **I saw…at home…please come over to talk…Miles. **Lilly threw her phone against the wall and threw herself on her bed again. She was not going over to see Miley. That would be the worst thing she could do.

Miley was lonely when Lilly stopped coming over. Mikayla was gone and Lilly no longer needed to come over to take care of her and she got lonely and sad. She would catch Lilly's eye at school and smile trying to get her attention and Lilly would smile back but never talk to her. Miley just figured Lilly had enough and that was it and that made her sad. Then Lilly started hanging out with Ashley Dewitt and Miley felt a little jealous. She didn't know why but she did. They were always together and Miley hated that. One night at home she felt her heart racing and her breathing getting heavy and she knew what she needed. She needed the pain and the wonderful release it gave her but she fought it hard. She denied herself her "drug" because for once she thought of the consequences. Her need for her rush allowed Lilly to find out who she was and also may have made her lose Mikayla so Miley fought it.

Miley also heard about the rumors about poor Lilly that made her sad. She could not understand how people could say that about such a sweet girl. She was just glad Lilly was strong enough not to let them get to her. The next thing that upset her was that Mikayla had not called her and she had not talked to her since that night and that scared Miley. The only thing she heard from Mikayla was a text asking if she told Lilly yet. Miley replied no and Mikayla sent a simple reply – **Don't test me, Miley! – **and Miley knew she had to tell Lilly. As she walked to her first period class Tuesday morning she set her mind on talking to Lilly today and asking her to come over tonight so the could talk and then Lilly would truly hate her forever for being such a disgusting freak. Miley walked the hall and noticed a group of boys laughing and pointing at a locker with the word "Whore" spray painted all over it. She asked one of the boys whose locker and he replied. "That slut…Lilly Truscott…she saw it and left." Miley slapped him and walked quickly back to her car. When she got home she sent Lilly a text – **I saw…at home…please come over to talk…Miles. **Miley waited for a reply and after two hours and no word she sat down on her couch and cried again. She was so fucking tired of crying and not even knowing why but she could not help it.

***yeah another Beatles song – **_**Yesterday**_

**Once again…not happy with the chapter but need it to lead up to the next one…a good one and I promise future chapters are much better!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – I'm a Loser

Lilly lay in bed for hours unable to sleep as she planned. She tossed and turned and she cursed aloud and screamed in her mind asking herself why she was so restless but she knew the reason. It was everything in her life. Oliver, the rumors at school, her friends turning against her, seeing he locker spray painted, and Miley…always Miley…she was always there haunting her. Lilly got out of bed and picked her cell phone off the floor and again saw the text message Miley sent her. Lilly sighed, deleted it, and decided she needed a walk on the beach to clear her mind. She slipped on a pair of tan plaid shorts and a tee shirt and her sandals and drove to the beach. She parked her car and saw the pier and smiled. She always loved the pier for some reason; it was a good place to go and think as she looked over the ocean. Lilly got out of her car but instead of walking to the pier she walked the beach to Miley's house. She did not know why she did…no that was a lie she was telling herself. She knew why…she knew the reason. Lilly walked to Miley back door and saw the glass doors were open and the heard the sound of a guitar and decided to listen. She knew Miley would be singing and she loved the girl's voice.

_I'm a loser!_

_I'm a loser!_

_And I'm not what I appear to be_

_Of all the love I have won or I have lost_

_There is one love I should never have crossed_

_She was a girl in a million…my friend_

_I should have known she would win in the end_

_I'm a loser and I have lost someone near to me_

_I'm a loser and not what I appear to be_

_Although I laugh and act like a clown_

_Beneath this mask I am wearing a frown_

_My tears are falling like rain from the sky_

_Is it for her or myself that I cry?_

_I'm a loser and I have lost someone near to me_

_I'm a loser and I am not what I appear to be_

_What have I done to deserve such a fate?_

_I realize I have left it too late_

_And so it's true pride come before a fall_

_I'm telling you so you won't lose it all_

_I'm a loser and I have lost someone near to me_

_I'm a loser and I am not what I appear to me_.

Lilly wiped her eyes and knocked on the wall to let Miley know she was there. Miley gave a slight jump and Lilly giggled as Miley put down her guitar and wiped her own eyes and ran to Lilly and hugged her.

"Oh, Lils, I saw what they did to your locker…I am so sorry." Miley said as she hugged Lilly. Lilly pushed her away gently and smiled.

"Yeah…well I guess it was better than my car but I suspect that is next." She said as she forced a laugh.

Miley gave her a week smile and pulled her into the house and sat her down on the couch. Lilly sat at one end with her feet on the floor but her body turned so she could face Miley. Miley, who was wearing pink pajama shorts and matching top, sat on the other side of the couch and curled her legs under her and faced Lilly.

"I don't think that was funny…about your car. Why are they doing this, Lils?"

Lilly shrugged, "Well…I guess I finally really pissed off the wrong people…don't ask me how but Ashley seems to think Oliver and Amber have a lot to do with it. I mean Oliver already spread it around that if I was pregnant he was not the father and I was sleeping with tons of boys."

Miley nodded, "Yeah I heard a few things…I mean I normally stay by myself at school when Mikayla is not there so I only get bits and pieces."

Lilly nodded, "Well I get the full thing…it is not pretty but I deal and don't let it bother me." Miley knew when Lilly was lying but she did not say anything and let Lilly continue, "That song was nice…where did you learn it?"

Miley blushed hoping Lilly did not hear the whole song. "Oh…well…Mikayla is a huge fan of the Beatles and it is one of theirs," Miley grinned, "I have to hear them constantly." Lilly smiled and tried to hide her jealousy every time Mikayla's name came up. Miley gave Lilly a hard look.

"Lils, why didn't you come to me about things at school?"

Lilly shrugged, "Umm…no big deal really…I just blow it off."

"Lillian Truscott…don't you lie to me. I have known you for to long and know when you are lying!"

Lilly eyes glared, "Well why the fuck should I come to you for anyway? I mean we aren't really friends anymore! You still won't talk to me at school…ever since you have been back you ignored me so what makes you think I should come to you?"

Lilly stood up and put her hands on her hips, "And what about you? I see you and try to get your attention and all you do is ignore me! I guess you really don't care about me anymore!" Miley turned and ran up to her room.

Lilly was angry…no she was pissed! How dare she tell her that I don't care about her! I mean I fixed her up after she did God knows what and got tortured and took care of her and she tells me I don't care about her…well we will see about that! Lilly ran up the stairs and saw Miley's bedroom door was open so she invited herself in. Miley was on the bed crying. Miley turned her head and saw Lilly about to slam her door shut.

"Lilly, nooo…" The door slammed shut. "Great! Just great! I broke the lock yesterday and now we are trapped in here! Thank a lot!" Miley said.

Lilly looked over her shoulder, "Oops…sorry." She said and turned back to Miley and saw the girl was smiling.

"It's ok…Lilly, lets night fight…please. I…there is something I need to tell you and it's important to me and I think it may help you understand Mikayla and I and our relationship."

Lilly shrugged, "Is it really important t you?"

Miley gave Lilly her innocent child like face and bit her lower lip, 'Uh huh." She said as she shook her head and patted the bed for Lilly to sit down and Miley sat up and took Lilly's hand and sighed…damn this is going to be hard…well lets jump in and see if that dog will hunt…oh God did I just say that…my dad is a bad influence on me sometimes.

"Lilly…the night you picked me up and I told you…well…I liked the pain and it…damn this is hard…well…I…I do…I get off on it and Mikayla is not just my friend and she is not my girlfriend…she is also my Mistress."

Lilly looked at her, "What do you mean…Mistress? Look, Miley, I really don't know where you are going with this but lets not…ok?"

Miley shook her head, "No, Lilly, I have to…you have to know and not blame Mikayla for the other night. I am not going to go into the details of our sex lives…don't worry…but you have to understand…well…what I am, Lilly, how I want to be and…well…just…ummm…just about me….please just listen and when I am done you can just leave if it…I…make you sick…ok?"

Lilly nodded and Miley explained things the best she could. She told Lilly how she was a lifestyle submissive/slave which meant she was one all the time to Mikayla and not just when they wanted kinky sex. She told Lilly that was who she is and who she wanted to be. Miley tried to explain to Lilly…who she could tell was not understanding everything…that she went to a club as a slave and Mikayla was her Mistress and they met other people in the same lifestyle…of course she left out a lot such as the "play time". Miley tried to explain to Lilly she wanted this life and Mikayla did not force it on her and that whatever she and Mikayla did was consensual. She also told Lilly that the night she picked her up was not Mikayla's fault and that it was all on Miley because she had a need to feel the pain and the pleasure she got from it and that was not the norm. It was extreme and normally Miley did not get taken that far. But as much as she told Lilly she could tell that Lilly did not understand and worse…before she was even half way finished Lilly stopped holding her hand and Miley knew she was disgusted by her and for some reason that really hurt Miley…hurt her deep. By the time she was done, Lilly was pacing the floor and Miley's eyes got watery. She looked up a Lilly.

"Well…say something…please, Lilly…anything…yell at me, call me names, tell me I am a pervert…anything."

Lilly stopped pacing and looked at Miley, "I…I can't…I mean if I understood I would but I don't. You said not to blame Mikayla and then you tell me she was you're…your mistress and…trained you…like what a dog or something. You were never like this, Miley, until you met her…so how can she not be blamed?" Lilly's voice was calm and Miley was glad about that.

"I was, Lilly, I really was…I just did not know the right way to truly express and embrace what I was…a true submissive person. Think about it, Lilly. Remember last week when I mentioned your birthday and how you were alone?" Lilly nodded as she sat back down on the bed, "And the things I did to get to you…I did those things because first…you asked me to be here for you and second…it pleased me so much to make you were happy and be here in your birthday. I did it to please you. I did things I never would have done in a million years on my own but when you wanted me with you I had to be with you to please you…see I was being submissive to you and it made me happy. Think about it, Lilly, think about the other things I did for you. The trip to D.C…I did to please you because I wanted you happy and it gave me such pleasure to make you happy."

Lilly shook her head, "I don't buy that…you did those things because we were friends. I never ordered you to do them. I never said 'Miley, if your ass is not here for my birthday I will spank you' I never did that."

Miley giggled at the idea of Lilly spanking her and suddenly wanted the girl to. "Sorry…just…never mind…but no you never ordered me to and even when you just asked me I…I could have said no but I knew it would make you sad and you would not be pleased and it made me sad." Miley threw her hands up in the air. "I can't make you understand, Lilly, I am sorry about that. But don't blame Mikayla…it is not her."

Lilly stood up, "Oh sure…she is brain washing you, Miley, can't you see that? And…and what about the pain shit? How can you think pain feels good…like the pain you got last week? Don't forget I was the one who fixed you up and I saw what happened to you and…you it felt good?"

Miley nodded and was crying a little now at Lilly's words. Why didn't she just come out and say it…you are a sick fucking freak whore, Miley…it would just make it so easier if she would jus say it. Miley looked up and wiped her eyes, "She is not brain washing me, Lilly, she just helped me…argh! You don't understand…I knew you wouldn't. Yes I get off one the pain…is that what you want to here! I love it, Lilly! I love being dominated and used like a whore! It gives me such pleasure I can actually have an orgasm by it…and it is a great one too!" Miley took several deep breaths and clamed down, "I am sorry for my outburst…please forgive me? I had no right to talk to you like that." What the fuck? Did I just treat her like a mistress…what is going on with me…all I can think about is how hot she is when she is yelling at me and trying to take control of me…ok, Miles, ok…calm down.

"You are right, Miley…I don't understand and I guess I never will. I am so out of here." Lilly said and turned to the door. Miley wanted to scream 'don't go…please don't go…stay and have sex with me!' but of course she didn't. For the first time in a long time Miley wanted to take control during sex…not dominant she would never do that…but to seduce and take Lilly and make love to her.

Lilly went to open the door forgetting the lock was broken and started pulling and soon fell on her butt with the door knob in her hand. "Oh great…just great…she muttered." She heard Miley giggling and glared up at her. "It's not funny!"

Miley sat up in the bed, "Umm…yeah it is." And started laughing and then Lilly started laughing on the floor. After both girls calmed down Lilly looked up at Miley.

"So…ummm…what now…we are stuck I guess."

Miley smiled and patted the bed next to her, "Come sit up here…next to me. I'll call a locksmith and we can…not fight. I am tired of fighting with you, Lils. Believe it or not…it hurts when I fight with you."

Lilly got up and kicked off her sandals and lay on the bed, "Yeah…hurts me too. But that is all we do now…I mean since we…well…started being around one another again."

Miley scooted closer to Lilly and put her arm around the blonde, "And why do you think that is, Lils."

Lilly shrugged, "I have thought about it and…you are right. We grew apart. We are different people now…hell you are real different." Lilly said with a chuckled and that made Miley smile.

"Yeah…but let's not fight, ok." Miley said softly and cuddled closer to Lilly. She could not help it. She did not know why but it felt good to be so close to Lilly again. She wanted to fight it but she could not.

Lilly rolled over and face Miley, "Ok…we won't fight and you're right…I don't understand you anymore."

Miley smiled and reached up and caressed Lilly's hair and the blonde girl closed her eyes and let out a small moan before she backed away a little. Miley smiled at her and Lilly felt her heart jump in her throat from that small thing.

"Lils, I know you don't understand and I did a terrible job of explaining it but…I can't make you understand me. Just…just don't blame Mikayla…she is a real good friend and cares about me and understands me."

Lilly backed up more, "I used to understand you…I used to be your friend and I still care about you but…" Lilly tried to get off the bed but Miley grabbed her and pulled her back and saw Lilly's eyes water and the hurt look on her face and she felt sad…sad and guilty. She tried to put her arms around the blonde girl but Lilly pushed her away.

"Lilly…please, we said we weren't going to fight." Miley said softly.

Lilly took a deep breath, "I…I just want to know why. Is it because of what you told me? I thought maybe it was after you tried to explain things to me but then I thought no because you and Mikayla were not friends then…so why, Miley, why? Just answer me that…please I need to know why. It…it eats at me all the time and I can't understand it."

Miley again tried to put her arms around Lilly but the blonde scooted away close to the edge of the bed and started crying. "Lils…why…why what, baby?

Lilly sat up on the edge of the bed and turned her back and head away from Miley, "Why did you send me that email? I…I have to know what I did for you to hate me so much. I run through everything in my mind all the time and…and I can't come of with a reason why you hated me so much. I mean…yeah we started drifting apart and I…I guess was spending more time with Oliver and stuff, but all you had to do was talk to me. Was that such a bad thing…was that why you hated me?"

Miley felt pain in her heart as Lilly asked her question and felt her throat tighten. She never really thought Lilly would think she hated her. She got on her knees behind Lilly and wrapped her arms around the girl and kissed the back of Lilly's neck and was glad she did not pull away. "I never hated you, Lils, how could I ever hate you? You did nothing wrong…please know that." Lilly placed her head on Lilly back, "No, baby, I don't and never did hate you."

Lilly turned her body and head around as she ran her hand gently up and down Miley's arm and her face was so close to Miley's she could feel the brown haired girl's breath on her face and it felt wonderful. Miley looked into Lilly's eyes and both girl's leaned in until their lips touched. It was just a gentle kiss, a simple brush of the lips, but the kiss was electrifying for the both of them and like one they parted their lips and Miley felt Lilly's tongue press into her mouth and she welcomed it, needed it, and desired it as she let out a whimper of pleasure. Her whimpered turned into a gasp of surprise when Lilly gently pushed her down on the bed and got on top of her still kissing. Miley felt her desire run through her body and he need for Lilly made her wet between her legs and for once in a long time she did not want any pain or dominance as foreplay before she had sex. She just wanted to make love and enjoy Lilly and her body. Miley wrapped her arms around Lilly pulling her closer and trusting her hips up to press her self against the other girl. Lilly let out a moan and pulled her mouth off of Miley's and looked down at the girl she thought was so beautiful.

Lilly smiled as she looked at Miley's long chestnut colored hair spilling away from her head over the bed like lovely water, her wonderful eyes, and her sweet lips parted in pleasure. Miley leaned up and started kissing Lilly's neck and loved the moans Lilly made as she whimpered and gasped in pleasure at those kisses.

"Ohhh…Mi…Miley…ohhh Gooood…that's good…please…Miley please stop." Lilly asked between moans.

Miley hugged Lilly tighter and tried to pull her closer, "No…please…Lils…I…want…you…please…don't…stop…I…beg…you." Miley said between kisses on Lilly's neck. She wanted Lilly so bad but she was still who she was and she was asking permission…begging for permission…to continue.

Lilly pulled back and looked at Miley in the eyes. "No, it's just…I…I never done this with a girl and…what if I…I don't…well…make you feel good."

Miley felt suddenly sad by the look in Lilly's face. The fear and doubt in the other girl's eyes touched Miley in a way she had never felt before. She pulled Lilly down to her again and started kissing her neck once more. She inhaled the scent of Lilly's lilac smelling hair from the girl's shampoo and licked her neck and then started kissing Lilly's ear resulting in another moan of pleasure from the blonde girl.

"May…may I show you…help you?" Miley whispered in Lilly's ear again asking the other girl's permission to continue.

Lilly giggled and kissed Miley on her lips and pulled back, "Yes…oh yes…I want this so much. I have wanted this for a long time."

Miley grinned, "Ok…first I think we need to get undressed." She teased and lifted her chest off the bed and removed her pajama top and lay back down. Lilly sucked in a deep breath as she saw Miley's breasts and erect light brown nipples and gently ran her hands over them. Caressing them and teasing them. Miley gasped in pleasure at the girl's touch.

"They…you are so lovely…so perfect." Lilly whispered, She had seen Miley naked before, plenty of times, but never like this. Never with such desire and lust coming from the both of them. Lilly started to get off the bed to remove her own clothes but Miley grabbed her again and wrapped her legs around Lilly's butt.

"No…please…don't get up. Please don't get up." Miley said in a pleading voice.

Lilly smiled, "I have to get undressed, silly."

Miley shook her head, "No…I mean yes but I'm afraid." She said in a scared voice.

Lilly chuckled and kissed Miley's lips quickly and pulled her head back. "You…I am then one who does not know what she is doing."

Miley gave Lilly a week smile, "No…I am afraid if you get up you…you will change you mind. Please…please don't get up, Lilly. Please don't change your mind." Miley begged and turned her head.

Lilly leaned down and took one of Miley's nipples in her mouth and sucked it gently and Miley arched her back as she moaned. Lilly flicked her tongue over the erect brown nipple and then gently bit it. She did what she licked to have done to her and hoped Miley would like it. Miley's loud moan told Lilly she did and she pulled back and smiled as she looked at Miley with her head thrown back and her eyes closed and saw desire on her face.

"I won't change my mind…but if it makes you feel better I won't leave you." Lilly grinned at Miley's weak smile, "Now…help me get my clothes off." Lilly said in a husky voice filled with lust and desire.

Miley smiled at the order and she felt a deep rush of desire between her legs at being commanded by Lilly and the overwhelming urge to please her…to make her happy…to give her anything she wanted. Miley started quickly pulling Lilly's shirt over her head and stared at Lilly's chest as the blonde sat up and removed her bra and her breasts fell free. Miley gasped.

"Oh God, Lilly, they are so beautiful." Miley said and looked Lilly in the eyes, "You are so beautiful. Can…may I touch them and kiss them?" Miley asked never forgetting her place.

Lilly grinned and nodded and Miley brought her head up as she caresses Lilly's breasts and smiled at the sound of pleasure coming from the girl's mouth and then brought her lips to Lilly's nipples and slowly drew one into her mouth and started flicking her tongue over it and bit it slightly. Lilly threw her head back and arched her back as she pushed Miley's face harder into her chest.

"Ohhh…God…more…do it more, Miley…more…" Lilly begged and Miley did as she was told and started sucking harder as her hands ran up Lilly's back. Lilly stared moaning and grinding her hips against Miley. After a while she pushed Miley away and the other girl fell back on the bed breathing hard.

"Now…remove your bottoms and help me with mine." Lilly said and Miley grinned at the dominance Lilly was showing and as she arched her hips and removed her pajama bottoms and panties in one motion she wondered if Lilly even knew she was taking control. Once naked she wrapped her legs around Lilly again and drew her back close and started kissing her as her hands unbuttoned Lilly shorts and pulled them down. As Lilly moved her hips and legs to kick off her shorts she felt Miley's hands removing her panties and pull them down off her hips. Again she moved her legs and hips and kicked her panties free and as she did she pushed her body into Miley and Miley moaned loudly. Once naked she kissed Miley hard and both girls moaned as their bodies were pressed into one another. Lilly pulled back as her right hand continued to tease and gently pinch one of Miley's now rock hard nipples. Miley had her eyes closed tight with the pleasure and her breathing was coming in short hard gasps.

"So…umm…we are both naked…now what?" Lilly asked in a teasing voice but Miley could hear the slight sound of uncertain fear in Lilly. She opened her eyes and smiled.

"Do you trust me, Lilly?" Miley asked and Lilly nodded but her eyes showed fear of not knowing what to do. "Will you let me please you…I want to please you so much." Miley whispered as she leaned up and started kissing Lilly's neck.

"I…I trust you, Miley, I…I love you so much." Lilly gasped out.

Miley kept kissing Lilly's neck, "I know…but let me please you…I need to please you, baby. Let me show you how I can please you…please, Lilly…please." Miley begged and Lilly whispered a yes. Miley gently pushed Lilly off of her and rolled over to her side and positioned Lilly on her back. Miley smiled and ran her hands over Lilly's breasts and then slowly down her stomach and started circling the other girl's abs. She reluctantly removed her gaze from Lilly's taunt stomach and looked at Lilly's face and smiled at the other girl's look of pleasure and uncertainness.

"You are so beautiful, Lilly, your body…God…it is so lovely." Miley whispered and Lilly was about to protest when Miley kissed her on the lips. "Shhh…just trust me." Lilly nodded as Miley's hand drifted down and pushed Lilly's legs apart. She started caressing the girl's inner thighs and kept her eyes focused on Lilly' face as she enjoyed the pleasure she felt by pleasing Lilly. She could actually feel the heat from between Lilly's thighs on her hand as she bright it closer to the wet folds between Lilly's legs. Lilly gasped loudly and jerk her body in pleasure as Miley inserted a finger inside her. Mile leaned is and kissed Lilly.

"Does it feel good, baby?' Miley asked as she kissed Lilly's neck and started making small circles with her finger that was inside Lilly.

"Ohhhh God…yes…please don't stop…feels…g…great." Lilly gasped.

Miley smiled, "You are so wet, Lilly…it feels so good." Miley whispered in the other girl's ear and inserted another finger and felt Lilly's body jerk and her hips thrust upwards as she let out a loud moan. Miley smiled and started circling both fingers inside Lilly and enjoyed the pleasure she was giving the other girl and the moans and facial expression from Lilly. Miley loved to please. It was who she was and she would rather please her partner than herself. She got gratification from pleasing the person she was having sex with or just from serving a mistress in even non sexual situations. Miley continued to please Lilly with her fingers and then touched her thumb to Lilly's swollen clit. Lilly screamed a moan and gripped Miley tight as the pleasure took her body.

"M…Miley…ohhh…Goood…Miley…please…please…I…I never I never…" Lilly gapes out trying to speak but the pleasure she was receiving was to much. Miley continued her delightful torment and leaned into Lilly's ear and licked it.

"Never what, baby?" Miley asked in a husky low voice filled with desire.

"I…ohhh…I never had one…I…I never came beforrrre." Lilly gasped out. Miley hid her surprise at Lilly's confession and smiled as she kissed the other girl's lips gently as she continued to work the girl with her fingers.

"Do you trust me, Lilly?" Miley whispered in Lilly's ear seductively. Lilly was moaning lost in pleasure but she managed a nod of her head. She soon let out a moan of disappointment as Miley withdrew her fingers and looked at the other girl questioningly. Miley smiled as she brought her fingers to her own lips and started to suck one of them relishing in the taste.

"God you taste so good, Lilly. Would you like to see?" Miley asked Lilly. Lilly gently shook her head as if not quite sure. Miley placed her other finger on Lilly's lips teasing her by gently running the finger over the blonde's lips. Lilly closed her eyes in pleasure and soon moved her head and tried to draw the fingers into her mouth. Miley giggled and finally allowed Lilly to take her finger in her mouth and Lilly moaned as she tasted herself and found she liked it and started sucking it harder as Miley giggled again as she teased Lilly.

Miley was a true submissive but she loved to tease. She had her tricks as all good slaves do to get what they want from their mistress or other dominants. Teasing was one of Miley's tricks. She knew how to tease her partner very well and have them think it was their idea to give Miley what she really wanted and Miley was teasing Lilly to get what she wanted. Miley pulled her finger out of Lilly's mouth and climbed on top of the blonde and straddled her and kissed Lilly deeply and passionately and then started kissing her neck and once again whispered "trust me" in Lilly's ear and started lowering her body down Lilly's kissing her lovely body the entire time. She teased Lilly with her lips over her neck, her chest, her breasts, her nipples, her stomach, and Lilly was almost trashing on the bed in the pleasure and her need to Miley to touch her again between her legs. Miley moved between Lilly's legs and started kissing her inner thighs and she felt Lilly tense and try to close her legs.

"I…I never did that…I…please…just use your fingers again." Lilly said in a fearful voice.

The first thought that went through Miley's mind was "poor girl, she never had this…how deprived." The next was to obey Lilly. To move back up and continue to please her with her fingers. Miley had to mentally fight hard to disobey Lilly and it was not easy but the knowledge of what she was going to do and the pleasure it was going to give the girl and her won out and she smiled seductively up at Lilly as her fingers once again entered the girl.

"Trust me, Lilly, please trust me…I beg you to…let me please you." Miley pleaded and Lilly closed her eyes and nodded and let out whimpering words "I trust you."

Miley smiled and removed her fingers from Lilly and teased the girl with her tongue licking her gently and then pushed it further into Lilly. Lilly moaned again as Miley penetrated her with her tongue and teased her. Miley move her tongue up and used her fingers to expose Lilly's clit more and flicked her tongue over the girl and Lilly gasped and her hand clutched the sheets on the bed tight and Miley mentally grinned as she put her mouth over Lilly and used her tongue to tease and tickle the girl's clit. She kept her eyes on Lilly's face and enjoyed the other girl's facial expression as she kept her tongue moving. Lilly moaned and gasped as Miley pleased her with her tongue. She soon felt pressure build up inside her like she never felt before and it scared her. Her hands grabbed Miley's hair and gently tried to pull the girl off of her.

"Ohhh…please…stop Miles…it's…it's too much…please no more." Lilly pleaded but Miley ignore her knowing the girl was close and even muttered "trust me" as she continued to work her tongue on Lilly's most sensitive spot. Miley felt Lilly pull her hair hard and felt the other girl's body tighten and she slipped two fingers in side Lilly as she continued her tongue pleasing. Lilly's hips bucked at that sensation and she let go of Miley hair and clutched the bed sheets again tight and let out a loud screaming moan as her body tensed and her back arched.

"Ohhhhh….Miiiiiley…..Ohhhhh Goooood….Miiiiley!" Lilly screamed out her orgasm and as Miley continued to work Lilly she felt the girl's pussy tighten and open in convulsions and soon Lilly could not form any words and all she could do was scream in pleasure. Miley continued for a while as Lilly kept going and going and she was impressed with the blonde's orgasm and how long and how many she had. She thought Lilly was going to last forever and she kept pleasing Lilly as her body arched and spasmed and she kept screaming loudly. Finally Lilly's body relaxed.

"Oh God…ok…ok…stop…please…stop…I…I can't take it anymore." Lilly gasped out laughing.

Miley stopped and saw Lilly's legs were shaking out of control and slid her own body seductively up Lilly's as the blonde lay of her back gasping for air and her hands over her face. Miley lay next to Lilly and cuddled close and wrapped her legs and arms around he girl.

"Baby, are you ok?" Miley asked with a smile and traced her finger over Lilly's tight stomach which was still jerking slightly.

Lilly lowered her hands and stared at the ceiling and Miley looked into her eyes and saw she was crying. She leaned up and kissed Lilly' tears. "Lils baby, are you ok?" Miley asked.

Lilly smiled and wiped her eyes. "Yeah…sorry…I…wow…I mean my God wow! I am sorry I am crying but…damn, Miley…double damn! That was incredible…beyond incredible. God that is what I have been missing all this time?"

Miley smiled and snuggled close, "It was really your first time having and orgasm?"

Lilly blushed, "Yeah."

Miley leaned her head up close to Lilly's face. "You…you never done it by yourself."

Lilly shook her head and started blushing harder, "No…but hell I may start now." She laughed and as Miley giggled. Miley placed her head on Lilly's shoulders pleased and proud with herself she made Lilly have such a wonderful orgasm.

"What about you?" Lilly asked.

Miley smiled, "What about me what?"

"Well don't you want to…you know…come too?" Lilly asked still blushing.

Miley did desperately. She was so aroused her clit was throbbing painfully and she could feel the wetness between her legs like it was dripping from her but she knew her place. She knew it was not up to her to decide if she got an orgasm or not. That was up to her partner. There were plenty of times she would please Mikayla the same way and Mikayla would not allow Miley to come or with other mistresses it was the same. Her actual physical pleasure was not up to her to control. Her body and its pleasures belonged to her mistress and right now she saw Lilly not as her mistress per say since that title went to Mikayla but she did see Lilly as a dominant and to Miley that meant her body's pleasures belong to Lilly. But Miley knew she had to guide Lilly into giving her the pleasure she craved.

"Do you want me to?" Miley asked as she started kissing Lilly's neck again. Lilly moaned softly at the touch of Miley's sweet lips.

"Mmmm…yes but…but I don't know how…I mean I don't think I am ready to do what you did to me." Lilly said timidly. While Miley thought the girl's shyness about sex cute she found it a little sad Lilly did not have much confidence when it came to sex and briefly wondered what the hell was Oliver doing with her…just put it in and pull it out?

Miley smiled and turned to her side and pulled Lilly over so the blonde girl was spooning her from behind. She then took Lilly's hand and brought it over her body and allowed Lilly to fondle her nipples. Wow…at least she knows how to do that, Miley thought as she moaned when Lilly started gently pinching her nipple. She turned her head back over her shoulder and looked at Lilly.

"Do you still trust me?" She asked with a smile.

Lilly nodded, "Always," and she started kissing the back of Miley's neck. Miley moaned and took Lilly's hand and slowly brought it between her legs.

"Ohhh…that's good…let me show you…please, Lilly…let me help you and show you." Miley begged as Lilly's finger entered her. Lilly kept kissing the back of Miley's neck and she suddenly bit it gently and Miley gasped out in the pleasure and pain of the small bite. Miley then guided Lilly's hand to her clit and helped the girl find the spot and set the pace and soon Lilly knew what to do. Miley grabbed hold of the head board and moaned as Lilly's fingers worked her. Wow…she learns quickly Miley thought before she let out a loud gasp as Lilly changed her finger's and slid two inside Miley and her thumb rubbed her clit. Miley started to grind her hips as Lilly's fingers worked their new found magic and she felt her orgasm building. She let out a loud moan as Lilly's other hand came over her body and started lightly pinching her nipples. Miley wanted to scream for Lilly to pinch them harder…to make them hurt…to make her hurt…but she refined because she did not want to frighten Lilly and another reason. Her body was responding so wonderfully without it. Miley suddenly grabbed the head board tight and screamed aloud as her orgasm hit her and she bucked her body and called Lilly's name as she came. After she calmed down she rolled over to Lilly and was about to kiss her when Lilly placed her fingers in Miley's mouth and the chestnut haired beauty eagerly licked and sucked Lilly's fingers. Lilly removed her fingers and kissed Miley passionately and deeply and enjoyed the lingering taste of herself on Miley's lips. Miley pushed her body tight into Lilly's as if she was trying to climb inside the other girl and kept kissing Lilly refusing to stop. After a while Lilly pulled back laughing.

"Wow, Miles, let me catch my breath." Lilly laughed.

Miley blushed, "Sorry…that was just amazing. You sure that was your first time?" Miley teased and Lilly just nodded.

Miley snuggled in close to Lilly as the blonde stroked her hair, "I love you, Miles." Lilly whispered.

"Mmmmm…that feels nice, Lils." Miley responded to Lilly stroking her hair.


	11. I need You

Chapter 11 – I Need You

Miley allowed Lilly to caress her hair for a while and then started to feel sleepy and turned her body around and Lilly pressed tight against her and started spooning her. Miley closed her eyes and a million thoughts ran through her head confusing her as Lilly kissed her naked back. What was she going to tell Mikayla. Oh she would tell…she had not choice. Mikayla was her mistress and she always was honest with her. She knew Mikayla was angry with her…that was obvious since the last thing Miley had heard from her was that text. Normally when Mikayla was gone she would call Miley at least twice a week. Yes, Miley would tell her mistress after she picked her up at the airport tomorrow and Mikayla would not be mad about the sex per say. That was not the problem. They did not have that type of relationship. True Miley should have gotten permission first but she thought maybe Mikayla would let the sex part slide since is was Lilly. No the problem was Miley had an orgasm. That was what Mikayla had forbidden her to do and that showed disrespect for her mistress. And that was strike number two since Mikayla left. She was already thinking about releasing her, Miley knew, and this would just push things over the edge. Miley was frightened about that.

Another thought going through her pretty head was why! Why and she do what she just did with Lilly? She just could not control herself and that frightened her, Miley normally had excellent self control but being locked in the room with Lilly drove her mad with desire and thinking how Lilly cared for her and bathed her that night it just seemed right that she please Lilly. Yeah that was it! I was just being a good little slave that I am and rewarding the person who took care of me. That was all! Miley tried to convince herself but it was not working. And then the sex…OH MY GOD! She was awesome! Even for her first time with a girl she was wonderful and…and I can't believe I did not need pain or dominance as foreplay to get all worked up. I just was being with her! What the hell is that about? That has not happened in a long time. Oh sure I can come without pain…I have done it plenty of times with Mikayla and other mistresses and submissive girls I have "played" with but I always needed the pain or the dominance to get me started. But with Lilly…nope I did not need that. I wanted her to…oh God did I want her to dominate me, pull my hair, tell me what she wanted, make me do things to her, spank me for being a naughty Miley, cause me pain, and then fuck me. Yeah I wanted that real bad…but I did not need it. Yes I wanted to please her…that I still needed…to please her and make her happy…but…damn it! What is wrong with me? I know why…yeah it is because Lilly and I go way back and there is so much emotion and caring and well…and there was always this sexual tension between us even when we were younger and it needed released…that is it! That has to be it! Miley argued in her head trying to convince her self. She was almost there.

And if she tells me one more time she loves me I am going to SCREAM! Miley yelled in her head. Why can't she just stop it! Just leave it alone…ok you love me now drop it! I don't love you in that way so please just end it! I don't love anyone in that stupid sappy fairy tale way and it is all make believe anyway. It is not real!

"Miley?" Lilly's voice brought Miley from her thoughts.

"Yeah, Lils."

"Are you going to tell Mikayla?" Lilly asked.

Miley nodded, "Yeah…I have to."

Lilly hugged her close and Miley gave a small moan in pleasure. Ok why did that suddenly feel so nice? Miley asked herself and then focused on Lilly's words. "If you want me to I will be there with you when you tell her."

"No…I will do it…why would you want to be there." Miley asked.

"Well in case she gets mad and tries to hurt you when you break up with her." Lilly said as if it was the easiest thing in the world to understand.

Miley's eyes went wide and she was glad Lilly could not see her face. "What do you mean…break up with her?"

Lilly removed her arms from Miley and Miley felt suddenly abandoned but drove the thought away and focused on the problem at hand. "Well I mean…I love you…I have loved you for so long and after what we just did I thought you loved me to and we would be together now." Lilly managed to get out.

Miley sat up in bed as fear gripped her, "Lils…I…you…I don't know what to say. I mean…wow…I…I am not going to break up…as you put…with Mikayla. Didn't anything I told you sink in? Mikayla is not my girlfriend. Yeah she is going to be pissed at me…she is already pissed at me…but she will not be mad I had sex with another person just as I don't get mad or jealous when she has sex with someone else. She is going to be mad I had sex with another person without her permission. She is my Mistress, Lilly…not my girlfriend. And we don't have monogamy in our relationship so speak…" Miley threw her hand up and got out of the bed and wrapped a sheet around her body. "I knew this was not going to work! I tried to tell her…hell I begged her…not to make me tell you…I knew you would not understand." Miley said as she paced the floor speaking more to herself than Lilly. Lilly just stared at her as her heart was breaking again.

Miley stopped and stared at Lilly, "When we go to the our club, Lilly, we meet other people and if all involved agree we…we…do things and sometimes those things include sex and sometimes not. But it always involves some sort of domination and pain…and I like it! I am not going to break up with Mikayla because she is my Mistress. She may release me and she is really thinking about it after what I did that night you came and got me…and yes she is going to be pissed about me and you and yes she may punish me if she does not release me and that punishment may or may not include pain. I am betting on may not because she knows what I like and you don't punish by giving what someone likes. And…and I will deserve it, Lilly, for what I did."

Miley sat on the floor and started crying and did not know why. Was it the hurt look on Lilly's face? She knew she just broke the girl's heart once again and that crushed her. That made her feel terrible. But there was another reason she could not grasp a hold of and that was driving her mad. She really wanted to jump into Lilly's arms and hold her and say she was sorry and make love to her again.

"M…Miley…I…I thought you loved me…I mean after what we did." Lilly said in a weak hurt voice as she started crying.

Miley looked up into Lilly's eyes. "Sex is not love, Lilly. We had sex." She said and immediately regretted her words. They hurt her and they hurt Lilly.

Lilly did not say a word. She got up and started putting her clothes on. Miley just stared at her and wanted to apologize and hold the girl but it was to late for words. She just watched Lilly get dressed and both girls cried. When Lilly was dressed she went to the window and opened it.

"Lils, what are you doing…where are you going?" Miley asked.

Lilly glared at her, "I have climbed in and out of this window for years and I am fucking leaving!" She yelled

Miley started to crawl to Lilly, "No…please don't go…please, Lils, we…let's talk…I am so sorry…please." Miley begged.

Lilly hooked one foot over the window ledge, "No…I am fucking tired of you breaking my heart Miley. Hell you can't even answer a simple question of why you hate me and keep doing it and…and what I ever fucking did to deserve it!" Lilly climbed out the window and looked back in the room and saw Miley in the floor crying but at this point she did not care anymore. She felt as if she would never care again. "Oh…and thanks for the…_its just sex_…maybe next time I will be able to please you by bringing my whips and chains and beating your ass until you come…you…you sick freak! If you ever want to talk send me a fucking email…you are good at that!" Lilly's head disappeared and then reappeared, "Oh shit…I almost forgot. You wonderful mistress…she fucked my boyfriend!" Lilly then climbed down the tree and Miley just fell to the floor sobbing at Lilly's last words and having Lilly call her a sick freak hurt her more than anything.

"Lilly! Please…please come back! I am so sorry!" Miley screamed at the empty window.

After Lilly left Miley ran to her closet and dug around until she found what she was looking for. She lay back in the bed and curled up in the fetal position gripping the object from her closet tight. She kept crying. She cried because of the cruel words Lilly said to her, she cried because of the cruel words she said to Lilly, she cried because of the wonderful orgasm Lilly gave her that did not include pain, and she cried because she was afraid. Miley was terrified because she finally understood. She finally understood why she broke off her friendship with Lilly in that terrible email. Miley finally understood why it hurt her that Lilly started dating Oliver and why it upset her when Lilly told her that she had sex with Oliver that first time. Miley finally understood why she went to the beach to just watch Lilly. She finally understood why Lilly's pregnancy scare upset her…the thought that Lilly was pregnant by Oliver and she finally understood what set off her self destructive moods…they had to do with her jealousy over Lilly and her need to punish herself for hurting Lilly and her need to punish herself for feeling the way she did. Miley cried and she hugged her Lilly Bear tight. Miley finally understood she was in love. She was in love with Lilly Truscott and it felt wonderful and she hated herself for it. She hated herself because she did not want to be in love…she never did and even convinced herself love did not exist and it was all a fairy tale. She hated herself because Lilly thought she was a "sick freak" and she hated herself for hurting Lilly. Miley lay in the bed and cried for a long time and then finally got around to calling the locksmith. Once he left…after a few laughs and jokes at her expense if getting locked in her own room…she took a shower and went to bed holding her Lilly Bear and cried some more. Miley picked up her Lilly Bear and held her on her stomach and made her dance as she sang.

_You don't realize how much I need you_

_Love you all the time never leave you_

_Please come on back to me_

_I'm lonely as can be…I need you_

_Said you had a thing or two to tell me_

_How was I to know you would upset me_

_I didn't realize as I looked in your eyes_

_You told me…oh yes you told me_

_You don't want my love anymore_

_That's when it hurt me…and feeling like this I just can't go on anymore_

_Please understand how I feel about you…I could never really live without you_

_So come on back and see just what you mean to me…I need you_

_But when you told me you don't want my love anymore_

_That's when it hurt me…feeling like this I just can't go on anymore_

_Please understand how I feel about you…I could never really live without you._

_So come on back and see just what you mean to me…I need you.*_

Miley pulled her bear up and hugged it tight, "Please, Lilly, please see I need you and love you…but…but I hate myself for it and what you think about who I am." Miley whispered to her bear.

Miley arrived at the airport the next day an hour early. She made sure she was on time because Mikayla hated to be late for anything and hated when anyone was late with her. As Miley waited she kept going over in her mind how to talk to Mikayla and tell her…ask her…what she wanted and how to tell her about what she did with Lilly. She decided the upfront truth and would wait until they got to Mikayla's house and not in the car. Miley got up as she saw Mikayla coming to her and smiled at her mistress. It was a genuine smile. She was very fond of Mikayla and they did love one another in their own way. Miley walked quickly to the beautiful dark haired girl, took her carry on, and kissed her cheek.

"I trust you had a good flight, Mistress." Miley asked as her and Mikayla walked out of the airport with Miley pulling Mikayla's carry one behind her. Her other luggage would be delivered to her later this afternoon; Mikayla hated dealing with the baggage claims.

"It was ok…nothing special." Mikayla answered in a curt voice. Miley sighed and knew her Mistress was still pissed.

They walked to Miley's car and Miley wanted to ask why she didn't just get a limo to take her him but stopped herself. She knew the answer. Mikayla with all her money really hated to flaunt it and liked the simple thinks like riding in a regular car to and from the airport. Miley opened the passenger side door for her mistress and then put the carry on in the trunk and got in. They drove in silence for most of the hour and a half drive. Mikayla broke the silence.

"So you are not going to ask about my trip?"

Miley frowned, "I thought I did, m'am. You said it was nothing special."

Mikayla shook her head, "No you asked about my flight…not my trip."

"I am sorry, m'am, please forgive me. How was your trip, Mistress."

Mikayla nodded, "Nothing special." She replied and Miley rolled her eyes.

"What did you just do? Are you mocking me, Miley Stewart?" Mikayla snapped.

"No, Mistress…I promise…I…please forgive me…I did not sleep well last night. I know that is not excuse…I am sorry." Miley replied. She tried not to show her emotions because she knew by Mikayla's comments she was looking for something to be more angry at Miley.

"Spill it, Miley!" Mikayla yelled. "Something is on you mind…tell me!"

Miley took a deep breath to settle her emotions, "M'am…with you permission…may we do this when we get to your house…please."

Mikayla looked at Miley for a long time and saw her slave's eyes water up as she stared at her. "Are you that afraid, Miley?" Mikayla asked in a cold tone.

Miley nodded, "Yes…yes, m'am…about several things."

Mikayla nodded and turned her head to look at the road in front of them. "Fine…when we get home then. You know, Miley, I am beginning to really hate how weak you make me feel…that is not a good thing for me. I hate being weak, Miley. I learned long ago what weakness can do to me and I promised myself I would never be weak again…and you are making me break that promise, _Miley._" Mikayla said Miley's name with what sound like almost hate to her.

Miley nodded, "I am sorry, m'am, I don't mean to make you feel that way. That is not my intention, Mistress."

Mikayla shook her head, "Yes…I know that…it is my weakness not yours." No more was said as the drove home. Miley was getting more scared by Mikayla's confession of being weak. She knew her mistress let her slid on things she would never have let another girl get away with. Miley had seen Mikayla with other submissive girls and what she did; Mikayla spoiled Miley a great deal.

When they arrived at Mikayla's house Miley opened her mistress's door and got the piece of luggage from the trunk and opened the door to the house for Mikayla.

"Go unpack my things and take the clothes in the wash room. There aren't many…just some underwear and a pair of shorts I think. There is a small gift wrapped present in the suitcase. Bring it to me. It is just a small token of affection I picked up for you that I decided you do not deserve now. I am gong to cook something to eat…I am hungry. Would you like something to eat, Miley."

"Only if it pleases you, Mistress." Miley replied. Her eyes stung with tears at Mikayla's comment about the present. Not that she really cared about the material object itself. Like she said, Mikayla spoiled her a great deal and she had all kinds of nice and very expensive nick knacks in her room and jewelry she never wore much. It was Mikayla's words that hurt. Miley knew she was angry at her…very angry…and that upset her.

"Yes…I would like for you to join me for lunch. No run along and unpack for me and come to the kitchen…we do have things to discuss and you said you also would like to talk."

"Yes, m'am." Miley replied and took the suit case to Mikayla's room. When she was done unpacking everything she walked into the kitchen and smelled the food and knew Mikayla was cooking stir fry. Mikayla loved to cook and she was very good at it. Miley went to the center of the large kitchen and got on her knees and held the small wrapped box in her hand waiting for her next instructions. Mikayla ignored her as she mixed the chicken in with the vegetables and after a long moment she walked to Miley and took the box out of the girls hand and threw it in the trash. Miley was very shocked at that and now knew with that gesture and with being on her knees for this long period of time Mikayla was not just very angry with her…she was fucking pissed at her. The present could have cost a hundreds of dollars, which knowing Mikayla it did, but her mistress did not care. If she told Miley she was undeserving then she was undeserving. Miley felt her eyes get watery as she knelt on the floor.

"Well I see you did keep the house up for me and went to the store as I asked." Mikayla said calmly but her voice still made Miley flinch.

"Yes, m'am."

"At least you can do one fucking thing right." Mikayla said just as calmly as before.

"Yes, m…" Miley started to reply.

"Shut up! I did not give you permission to speak!" Mikayla yelled. Miley froze and tears started running down her cheeks. "So…what has you so upset, my precious pet?" Mikayla said sweetly as she mixed the food in the pan adding spices and soy sauce. "Does the thought of me releasing you upset you that much? I would be surprised at the idea. I mean you are one of the most…if not the most…sought after little pets at the club. I am sure you could find another mistress to take you very easily." Mikayla teased. Miley knew she was being cruel on purpose. What she said was true…Miley was very sought after and would have no problem finding another mistress just as Mikayla was very sought after as well and would have submissive girls lined up begging her to take them. But Miley Mikayla teased her because they had so much more.

"Well…speak, girl!" Mikayla yelled.

"It…part of it…yes, ma'm, but…there is more…I…well…I did something that disobeyed you again."

Mikayla turned off the burner and got two plates out of the cabinet and filled both with the wonderful smelling stir fry. She placed one on the table and one on the floor next to Miley. Miley stared at it in shock. Mikayla never made her eat on the floor…well not true…when she first started training Miley she did to help teach her place but not in a long time. It was a large insult to Miley and also confirmed her suspicions…Her Mistress was fucking pissed. Mikayla tossed Miley a fork and started eating. Miley was no longer hungry and would not eat unless she was told to. After eating and ignoring Miley for a while, Mikayla looked down at her.

"So…you did something else to disobey me…I do hope it was not something stupid and reckless like the first thing. You may answer."

"No, m'am…not reckless…stupid depends on how you look at it. For disobeying you it was stupid and maybe in the long run it may also be stupid on another level."

"Damn it, girl! Just tell me what the fuck it is!"

"I…I…IhadsexwithLilly." Miley blurted out quickly.

Mikayla laughed for a long time and when she settled down she looked at Miley, "Damn, Miles, I told you to tell her a little about our relationship so she would not think I was to blame for your idiotic behavior not fuck you sweet flower. So did you please her."

Miley smiled at the thought of Lilly's long screaming orgasm and the wonderful taste of the girl. Mikayla laughed again, "I take that smile as a yes." She got up and walked to Miley and started running her hand seductively through Miley's hair.

"So…did she please you? Did she bring you to orgasm?" Mikayla asked sweetly.

"Y…y…yes, m'am. I…I allowed her to let me come." Miley answered and then whimpered in pain as Mikayla grabbed her hair and pulled it back hard.

"I gave you strict orders not to come and yet you did it twice!" Mikayla let go of Miley with a shove of the girl's hair and walked to the refrigerator and got bottled water. "What am I going to do with you, Miley. I was really considering releasing you. I was going to make that choice tonight but I am going to ask you first. What do you want me to do?" Mikayla said as she turned around.

Miley's heart was pounding and her breath was coming harder and she looked up at Mikayla, "I…I want to be released…I…I need to do some thinking about things."

Mikayla nodded, "Ok…hand me your collar." She said and Miley slowly removed her choker from around her neck and handed it to Mikayla with shaking hands and tears running down her cheeks. This was what she wanted for right now…she knew that…but why did it hurt so much. Mikayla took it and laid in on the counter.

"Done…you are free. You can go or stay…it is up to you." Mikayla said and walked out of the kitchen.

Miley got off her knees and picked up the plate on the floor and the fork and scraped the plate into the trash. She was tempted to remove the present first but did not. She walked into the living room and put her face in her hands and started crying.

Mikayla walked upstairs to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror and wiped the few tears from her face and took a deep breath. She touched up her makeup and went back downstairs and saw Miley crying on the couch and sat down next to her and wrapped her arms around the girl and held her tight. Miley looked up and gave Mikayla a weak smile.

"I…I'm sorry, Mikayla, I really am. It…it hurts." Miley said.

Mikayla smiled back, "Yes it does…for me as well…but I know you, Miles, I know you did not make this choice easily. So tell me what is going on."

"We…we are still friends?" Miley asked shyly.

Mikayla laughed, "Miley…you silly girl…of course we are. You are the only friend I have, baby, I mean that. I don't mean I have other people to talk to and you are a better friend than them…I mean latterly…you are the only friend I have. I have always valued that friendship above anything else."

Miley hugged Mikayla tight, "Thank you, Mikayla…I don't want to lose you as a friend."

"Never going to happen…now is this about Lilly? You soul searching you need to do."

Miley nodded, "Yeah…I…well…she made me cum with just sex…well it was more than sex…I mean…it was like making love. It was so full of emotion and feeling and…God I was great."

"So does this mean you are going to change your lifestyle…go vanilla…as they say?"

Miley shook her head, "No…I am who I am, Mikayla, I know who I am. And while it was straight sex with Lilly I did want her to dominate me…I wanted her to be my mistress and dominate me and give me pain and force me to do things and I wanted to please her…God I wanted to please her so bad and not just sexually. I wanted to drop to my knees and beg her to let me serve her in anyway she wanted."

Mikayla nodded, "And did you tell her all this…about you and me…us?" Miley nodded, "And how did she take it?"

Miley looked at her feet, "Well…we got into a fight afterwards and...she…she called me a sick freak. She is disgusted by me, Mikayla, I sicken her for what I am but I don't want to change…I mean I could stop going to the club and stop having sex with other people with no problem. That does not bother me. But I want a Mistress as well…I can't help who I am."

Mikayla nodded, "I know, baby, I know…so you want a Mistress/girlfriend and that, my precious pet, is very hard to do. Especially if the object of you affection does not like or understand who you are."

Miley nodded, "Yeah…that is a problem…I don't know what to do."

"Do you love her, Miley…I mean are you in love with her…really in love with her?"

Miley shrugged, "I…I think so but I am not one hundred percent. Hell…she hates me now anyway…so maybe it is a loss cause."

"Maybe…but you also have to ask yourself if you and her did get into a relationship could she give you what you want? She is very capable of the girlfriend role…but the Mistress role is the problem."

Miley nodded, "Yes it is…and I don't want to change who I am…I may be able to do without some things for a while with her but eventually I am going to need more and like you said…she may not be able to give it. God I am so confused."

Mikayla hugged Miley again, "Then you made the right choice tonight if you are confused. But I will keep your collar around if you ever change your mind…provided of course I do not have another little lovely serving me."

Miley laughed, "Yeah like you are going to stay without a slave for long. As soon as word gets out they will be banging down your door."

Mikayla pushed Miley back gently, "That is so true. So are you staying the night? I can fix one of the guest rooms for you if you would like."

Miley smiled, "Yeah I will stay but I still sleep in your bed with you…I we always do as friends." Miley would stay for two reasons. She was truly Mikayla's friend and that was one of the reasons she was so upset about asking Mikayla to release her. She was worried their friendship would end. The other reasons she did for Mikayla. The girl was so confident and self assured but she truly hated to be alone at night. She never said why but Miley thought she was actually afraid to be alone.

Mikayla laughed, "Yes you may sleep with me. But I am not tired…want to watch a movie?"

Miley nodded, "Yeah but I am going to got get some of that left over stir fry and clean the kitchen…I know I don't have to but I want to…and then we can." Miley sat up on the couch suddenly, "Oh shit…I almost forgot…did you have sex with Oliver?"

Mikayla gave Miley a shocked look, "No…hell no. I would never do that to you or her with the history the three of you have. Why?"

"Lilly seems to think so."

Mikayla grinned, "That was what she meant over the phone…God no wonder she hates me…first you and then him. No…I ran into him at the electronics store when buying my new entertainment system and I was asking about getting it installed and was told it would be a week before they sent someone out. Oliver was there and he said he could do it and the store clerk confirmed and said Oliver had worked there over the summer and knew how. So I paid him to install it for me…and yes he did try but I rejected him."

Miley nodded, "Yeah from what I have been hearing he has been trying a lot…he and Lilly split up because he could not keep in it his pants."

"Well I must talk to her then…I hate the thought she thinks I would do that to her. That upsets me. Now go eat so we can watch a movie…I know…_Across the Universe_."**

Miley groaned, "Noooo…we have seen that a million times and now that you released me I don't have to watch it."

Mikayla smiled, "Now Miley Stewart, you are not to big to turn over my knee and spank young lady."

Miley laughed, "Tease." She got up and turned and gave Mikayla a sad childish look, "Do I get the present now?" She asked in a child voice.

Mikayla laughed and shook her head, "No…that was a present for my slave…not my friend, but tomorrow I will take my friend shopping and buy her what her heart desires."

Miley got up clapping her hands like a child, "Goodie, goodie, goodie." Mikayla laughed as she watched Miley skip into the kitchen sad that Miley was no longer her slave but very happy Miley was still her friend. Mikayla liked Miley as her slave a great deal, but she adored Miley as her friend.

Miley used to feel guilty about the money Mikayla spent on her until she finally realized that Mikayla enjoyed it a great deal. Not just spending money but spending money on her friends…well friend. Miley saw that she did not spend her money on just anyone…just people she cared very much for and it was not to buy love…she already had Miley's love…it just gave her a great deal of pleasure.

***Yes a Beatle song – I need you**

**** A great movie/musical where all the songs are The Beatles**.


	12. The Long Winding Road

**Chapter 12. The Long and Winding Road.**

_**The Long and winding road, that leads to your door will never disappear, I've seen that road before. It always leads me here, lead me to your door. The wild and windy night, that rain has washed away has left a pool of tears, crying for the day. Why leave me standing here? Let me know the way…..***_

**A little over two weeks later after Miley and Lilly's sexcapade. **

Miley went to the beach like she did every Saturday and saw Lilly walking in from the water with her surf board in her hand. Another girl ran up to Lilly and hugged her tight. The girl had long dark hair and was shorter than Lilly and Miley knew who it was. Ashley and Lilly had become friends and the rumor around school was they were dating. Miley felt jealousy at watching the two. She hated the feeling of jealousy this strong. She never had to feel it with any one and she started to doubt if she should continue on the road she was going to take. It was a road she never had been on before and it scared her bad. Miley smiled a little as she noticed the Lilly and Ashley break apart without a kiss and she sat on the same bench thinking how to approach Lilly with Ashley there. She thought maybe she should wait. Maybe she would do it latter. Then other doubts filled her head. Mikayla was right…Lilly could never give her what she wanted. Lilly could never give her what she needed to be satisfied sexually or satisfied in a relationship. Lilly would never hurt her physically even if Miley begged for her to. Lilly would never treat her like a submissive or slave and would be disgusted with her if Miley actually kneeled in front for her as a Mistress asking if there was anything she desired. This was wrong. This was so wrong and she cannot do this. This was not Miley. Miley did not believe in love. Miley sighed as she saw Lilly stick her surf board in the sand and remove her surfing wet suit and took a deep breath when she saw Lilly peel the suit away to reveal a bikini. True she was far away and could not make out the perfect details that made up Lilly's body, but Miley had seen them up close and personal many times so she let her imagination run. She smiled as she thought of Lilly naked and then her mind flashed to the time her and Lilly spent together when Lilly took care of her weeks ago.

How Lilly held her and washed her in the bath and took care of her. Miley loved that feeling of Lilly taking care of her and how she made sure she came over twice a day to clean her wounds. Then when they made love it was wonderful. Lilly gave her such pleasure just by her gentle caresses and kisses. Miley had an orgasm for the first time in a long time without any pain or domination being involved and she had to admit it was wonderful. That time with Lilly had been great. Miley suddenly opened her eyes and shook her head hard. No…it is not love. I refuse to believe it! It is lust…strong lust but still lust. Why not lust after her. She is so beautiful and sweet and we do have such an emotional history…so yes just lust. Mikayla is wrong…she is so wrong about it. I do not love Lilly that way. Yes I love her as a friend but I will get over that. Lilly cannot give me what I need. Mikayla gives me what I need. Not just the sex or the pain she gives me all of it. She dominates me in everyway from daily routines to sex. That is what I need. Yeah making love one time was nice and sweet, but soon that will get old and I will need more. I need a mistress not a girlfriend. I cannot do the girlfriend only thing. I just can't. That is not me! Miley's thoughts ran wild and she was thinking of calling Mikayla and beg to come back and serve her again. Miley knew there would be people waiting in line for her. Mikayla was right, there were people always begging to play with her. Lilly was the only girl to make her feel this way and that was just a fluke...a moment of weakness that she allowed herself. Her emotions just went a little crazy having Lilly back in her life even if it was for just a short period of time. It is something she will get over. Just takes time. Time and a lot of play time. Miley decided. She would call Mikayla and beg to come back to her and get her life back. It had been a little over a month since she played and she needed it. She craved it and she was going to get it back. This love thing was a silly idea and not real. Miley got up and pulled her cell phone from her pocket to call Mikayla.

Lilly walked back to the sandy beach smiling as Ashley came running up to her. She took the time to admire her new friend. Ashley was beautiful and really had a great body in that bikini. Lilly found out that once Ashley got away from Amber the girl was just a doll. She was so sweet and pleasant and very caring. Lilly saw why Amber wanted Ashley around. Ashley was just so kind to her friends would do anything for them. Amber took advantage of her and that was something Lilly was not going to do. Lilly did not take advantage of people. She looked up as Ashley ran to her and she walked to her new friend and saw Miley again looking down at her. For the first time since their friendship ended Lilly wished Miley would leave. She did not want anything to do with the girl. Her heart was healing…slowly but the pieces were finally getting put back in their place. She did not want Miley screwing that up again. After taking care of the girl for that week Lilly finally saw what Miley was. She did not understand it but she saw what she was. Over the past month she read online and did a lot of research and read all about the dynamics of a relationship Miley wanted and was involved in with Mikayla. She chatted with people online involved in such relationships and after weeding out the nut jobs and the wannabes and the cyber pervs…which were the majority, she found a small group of people she could chat with and they gave her a lot of information and directed her to legit websites. She learned from them…even got a few invites to play or observe but she flirted her way out of those…and she saw Miley for who she was.

Lilly did not hold that against Miley anymore. If that was who she wanted to be and the type of relationship she wanted then that was her choice. At first Lilly was disgusted with it and thought Miley was just "fucked up" in some way, but the more she learned and chatted with her "group" she began to understand it was not all about kinky sex and being a perv. It was not about just the pain. Some people she talked to were couples for many years and some were married so she learned that love did exist in those types of relationships. She also began to understand it was no just about the pain or beating someone. It was about respect and caring as well and some of the submissive females and males she talked to did not get off on the pain like Miley did. Some of the couples did not even use pain as a discipline or sexual games. They just used other forms of domination. There was so much more to it and Lilly even began to see that type of relationship was even more complex than a "vanilla" one. Lilly no longer saw it as weird or perverted and began to see Miley as normal again…well as normal as most girls their age. She learned to see that it was just the type of relationship Miley wanted and that was fine with Lilly. It wasn't for her…she knew that. But who was she to judge others. That was not her place.

Now she was getting her life back in order and she was glad. She missed Miley a lot still but weeks ago she finally put Miley Bear back in her closet and had not needed it to sleep. She and Oliver don't talk anymore and she is sad about that and she is still sad she and Miley are not friends but Lilly now knows she can't be best friends with Miley. It was never going to happen. Her heart just had been broken to bad for that. She told Miley the truth when she said she would always love her in one way or another and she would, but being her best friend was no longer an option. It had nothing to do with Miley's personal life or relationships it just had all to do with love and Lilly was tired of having her heart broken. She was ready to move on. Was it Ashley she would move on with? She did not know. She did know she liked girls a hell of a lot better than boys. Miley helped her prove that. But was Ashley someone she wanted to date. She did not know and they were taking things real slow. They never discussed anything like dating or relationships and they both will giggle and point out hot guys on the beach for one another but they were just friends at the moment.

"Lils, that was great!" Ashley yelled as she hugged Lilly tight after she stuck her board in the ground. "You know I used to watch your surf when I was a bitch and always thought you were so good." She let go of Lilly and they sat down on their towels.

Lilly laughed, "Thanks…and you were never a bitch. I hate when you sat that about yourself."

Ashley laughed, "Oh the hell I wasn't. Come on Lilly…you know damn well I was. The things I said and did to you and Mile…did to you. They were terrible."

Lilly looked at her friend and smiled, "Yeah…ok you were a bitch. But you let Amber control you." Lilly put on her sunglasses and lay down. "Ash?"

"Yeah." Ashley said as she lay on her towel.

"I'm glad we are friends. I really am. I…I needed a friend and you came at the right moment." Lilly said with sincerity.

Ashley smiled, "Yeah me too…but don't get all sappy on me, Truscott. I can't deal with sappy." Ashley said as she laughed and then her laugh turned into a scream as Lilly leaned over and poured the remaining water out of her bottle onto Ashley's stomach.

"Hey…not cool, Lilly!" Ashley laughed and sat up to dry her stomach. Lilly sat up as well laughing. She reached over to her cooler to get another bottled of water and saw it was empty.

"Fuck!"

Ashley glanced over with a worried look, "What, baby." Lilly smiled at that. Ashley had recently gotten into calling her baby. It was nothing girlfriendy or anything it was just what she did and Lilly liked it.

"I just forgot to pack the color this morning. I forgot water and snacks." Lilly looked at Ashley and pouted, "And I am hungry…so hungry." Lilly fell on the ground and grabbed her stomach, "Ohhh I'm starving…I'm starving. I feel the hunger pains…please help me Ashley."

Ashley laughed, "You are so silly it is too adorable."

Lilly sat up and gave Ashley her best flirty smile. "Go get me some nachos at Ricco's and some water."

Ashley giggled, "Like I can say no to you when you look so sexy…I mean when you look so cute…I mean…oh hell! I'll be back." Ashley got up blushing and grabbed her wallet and started walking to Ricco's.

"Ash!" Lilly called out and Ashley turned around.

"What!" She said a little too harsh and Lilly giggled. Lilly knew she was still embarrassed about her verbal slip up.

"You can say her name you know. I want go all crazy on you."

Ashley smiled and walked back and gave Lilly a sad look as she sat back down, "Yeah…sorry…I just understand about the two of you and how much it hurt you. I guess I was trying to be careful. I mean…hell I saw how close the two of you were for years." She looked up at the bench. "Does she do this a lot?"

Lilly did not even look. She did not want to look. "Yeah…all summer." She took Ashley's hand, "She has her own demons to face and I can't be there anymore while she does. I don't have it in me anymore."

Ashley smiled and removed her hand and stood up, "Yeah…we all do I guess. And they said being a teenager was supposed to be the best times of our lives. Boy that got that wrong huh?"

Lilly laughed, "They sure did. No go…Lilly is hungry."

Ashley laughed, "Lilly is always hungry. Be back."

Lilly sat lay back down on her towel and closed her eyes. She thought of her words to Ashley about facing demons. Lilly has her own…she has a lot of them and one of them was Miley…her feelings for Miley but she knew she was going to face that one and win. She had to win. She did not know what Miley's were but she knew the girl had them. Two weeks ago she would have said Miley's demons were her sexual lifestyle and her need and desire to be a submissive pet and to be controlled by someone. But she did not think that anymore. Her chat buddies helped her understand that. That was not a demon that was a preference of how she wanted to live just like Lilly's preference to want to date girls over boys and her own preference of wanting to be in love and have someone love her back just as much. Lilly then wondered what Ashley's demons were. Something to think about and maybe ask the girl and try and draw them out she thought as she let the sun work over her body and feed on its warmth. Lilly lay basking in the sun waiting for her nachos for several long minutes before she spoke.

"What do you want, Miley?" Lilly said a few minutes later without looking up. She did not need to. There was a soft breeze and Lilly caught the scent of Miley's perfume. Lilly knew that smell and had it committed to memory. She spent many a night snuggled against Miley's back with her face buried in the other girls long brown hair sniffing that scent. It used to be one of Lilly's favorite smells.

Lilly felt Miley sit down on the sand next to her. "Just wanted to say hi and see how you are doing."

Lilly sat up and took off her sunglasses and turned to face Miley. That was her second mistake of the day. The first was not packing her cooler. This second was a lot more dangerous. She looked at Miley and how lovely the girl was. Her brown hair blowing gently in the wind and a few locks wrapping around her face and Lilly took a deep breath when she saw Miley tilt her head and push her hair away from her face and saw those wonderful ocean blue eyes. Lilly adverted her eyes so she would not be weak and soon regretted her choice when her eyes focused on Miley's legs which were so long and perfect and tan. She sighed and looked at the ocean. Yeah the ocean. That is safe. That is what I need. Fuck! Same color as her eyes! Lilly screamed in her head and finally ended up putting her sunglasses back on and laying back down on her back. Safe…very safe.

"I…I…I'm good. You?" Lilly said trying to gain control of herself and her emotions.

Miley smiled and looked over Lilly's body stretched out on the beach. Miley thought how beautiful Lily was and loved her tight toned body. She even had the makings of some serious abs that Miley found sexy. Miley thought how Lilly never saw herself as beautiful or sexy. She would always argue with anyone who told her and make the person agree with her that she was maybe just cute. Miley loved that about Lilly. She did not know why but it added to the charm that she thought of herself as just cute when she was so beautiful. Miley's eyes worked down Lilly's legs to her feet and her eyes grew wide.

"Lilly Truscott! Is that a tattoo? Oh my God…I cannot believe you got a tattoo!" Miley yelled and bent and grabbed Lilly's ankle and she was right. Just above Lilly's ankle was a tattoo of Yen and Yang. Lilly jerked her foot out of Miley's hand but did not sit up.

"Yeah I got a tat…why are you so shocked. You always seem so shocked when I do something well…out of the ordinary. I am not some innocent girl raised by nuns you know. Just because I don't now how to have se…I mean…what do you want, Miley." Lilly tried to recover from her verbal slip up. She knew her short coming when it came to sex. She knew she sucked at it. She had to be bad with it. If she was good at it then Oliver would not have cheated, right? If she was good at it Miley would love her and would be satisfied with just her, right? Yeah that was the answer. She sucked at sex and that was why people did not love her.

"Don't know how to what, Lils?" Miley asked.

"Nothing…just nothing."

Miley shrugged and smiled, "So umm…well…seen any good movies lately?"

Lilly managed a giggle, "No…saw a sucky one last night." She could not help the giggle. It sounded like some cheesy pick up line. She did not want to giggle and hated she did.

Miley smiled wider since she got Lilly to giggle. "Been to any good parties?" Miley instantly regretted that one.

Lilly shook her head, "No…I am avoiding them. I would ask you but I really would prefer not to know the details. So how's Mikayla?" Lilly said the last part to harshly and she was glad. She wanted a fight to make her feel anger. She wanted to feel anger so she would not be overwhelmed by the feeling of love.

Miley chuckled ignoring Lilly's anger, "Sorry…well I have actually put that part of my life on hold…so no I have not been to any parties either. How come you are avoiding them? And Mikayla is fine…we are still friends but I don't see her in that way anymore. We hang out and stuff but that is all."

Lilly nodded and was disappointed Miley did not rise to her anger, "Why…I mean it is none of my business but…why? Put that part of your life on hold and you and Mikayla."

Miley laughed and Lilly felt herself go warm inside. She loved that laugh. "Just have some things to figure out…I mean…I am who I am and all and not going to change but I have been well…getting reckless so to speak. You saw that. By the way Mikayla was very grateful for what you did…I mean she…well she was glad you did what you did."

Lilly nodded, "Yeah she told me. She talked to me at school when she came back in town and told me all about what happened with her and Oliver."

Miley gave Lilly a shocked look. She did not know Mikayla talked to Lilly. "So…umm why you…no parties I mean. You used to like going to them. Lilly Truscott was the shit at parties."

Lilly sat up and took off her sunglasses and looked at Miley and then looked away quickly. She took a deep breath. Ok we are just talking…you can do this Lils…you can do this. "Even through we don't hang in the same circle anymore, Miles, we still go to the same school. I am sure you know why."

Miley nodded. She knew why. Lilly had gotten a bad reputation after her and Oliver split up and Oliver started dating Amber. Amber was a first class bitch but she ruled the school and what she said went and she said she would not attend any parties Lilly was invited to and people wanted Amber at their parties. Then Oliver became an ass and he and Amber started spreading rumors about Lilly. All from Lilly being a slut, a drug addict, even a prostitute on weekends (yeah stupid but high school kids love a juicy rumor regardless of how stupid it sounds). Some got pretty harsh…harsh enough for Lilly to stay out of school a couple of days after someone spray painted her locker with the word WHORE all over it. She even got into three fights when taunted. That was one reason Miley kept her personal life away from school. Miley heard them all and she felt sorry for Lilly and she knew it upset the girl very much. Miley had been Lilly's friend for to long to know what would and would not upset her. On the outside she would be tough and have a not give a shit attitude, but Miley knew Lilly on the inside and she knew the girl was hurt badly by the rumors and had been ostracized at school. Lilly had only one friend and that was Ashley.

"Yeah…I'm sorry about that. I can't believe Oliver said those things."

Lilly laughed as she admired her tattoo…she liked it…and it was a mean forced laugh, "Yeah…well I guess you can never tell who your true friends are huh, Miley?" Lilly said with heavy venom in her voice.

Miley let it go. She was not going to fight with Lilly. Her words hurt her but she deserved it. She really had no idea why she came down to the beach to talk to Lilly. She called Mikayla and left a message on the girl's voice mail and then saw Ashley leave and just walked over. When she saw Lilly laying in her bathing suit her first instinct was to grab her and kiss her but now she just did not know what she wanted.

"So…umm…you and Ashley?" Miley questioned.

Lilly looked at Miley again and once again found she could not look her in the eyes and quickly looked away, "She is a friend, Miles. That is all. Not that it is any of your business but she is just a friend. I know what people say about me and what they say about me and her but none of it is true. Ashley is actually a sweet girl. She does anything I tell her without question or complaining and we talk and she listens and she…just leave her out of out conversation ok."

Miley smiled, "What do you mean she does what you tell her without complaint? You boss her around?" She teased.

Lilly sighed, "No…I…well…I meant when I ask. She does things I ask and I do things for her to. I am not like Amber. I don't take advantage of her and our friendship."

Miley looked at the ocean, "I was thinking you were more like…" She muttered to herself.

"What? Like who?" Lilly interrupted and looked up. Miley blushed in embarrassment and shook her thoughts from her head.

"Nothing…I was just mumbling to myself." She looked back at Lilly and smiled and Lilly quickly looked away.

"Again, what do you want from me, Miles?"

Miley smiled when Lilly used her nickname. She liked it. "I…I really don't know, Lils. I…I just…I wanted to talk to you. I missed our talks and I missed…well I missed us, Lilly. I missed us so much." Miley said with emotion, she hated herself for saying that and the way she said it. She did not want to get emotional. She started mentally begging her cell phone to ring from a call from Mikayla.

Lilly heard the emotion in Miley's voice and fought the urge to jump into the girls arms and cry and tell her she missed her to and everything would be wonderful again and they would be best friends again. But Lilly knew that was not true. She knew that was not going to happen. Too much was done and said and that part of their lives was over.

"Well…I think we talked plenty the last time we saw one another."

Miley shrugged, "I…I don't think we talked enough. I mean you left in such a hurry and said something and well…I." Miley actually felt her eyes get watery and her throat tighten.

"Lilly, I want you back! I want my best friend back!" Miley blurted and did not know why she did. She hated herself for it but she could not stop herself from wanting it. She looked at her feet and started crying. She wanted Lilly to hold her and tell her she was back and they would be friends again and maybe…just maybe Miley could give her the love Lilly wanted.

Lilly laughed, "What the fuck have you been smoking today? Did you get hold of some laced shit or what?" Miley's head snapped up and looked at her and Lilly continued, "You cannot be fucking serious?"

Miley nodded, "I am, Lilly…I swear I am. I will do anything for you. I will beg you and I will do anything you ask. Please, Lilly, please. I…I will be anything you want me to be. Just look at me! You have been avoiding looking at me…please! Can't you just look at me?" Miley tried to reach out and touch Lilly but Lilly jerked away and stood up.

"Do you know why I cannot look at you, Miley?"

Miley nodded, "Be…because I disgust you and…and you hate me for what I do and who I am….and you think I am a whore."

Lilly shook her head, "You have got all wrong, Miley…you are so fucking off base right now! I cannot look at you because you are so fucking beautiful. You are the loveliest person I have ever seen in my life. You are so damn perfect it hurts to look at you. I have tried Miley…damn you, Miley Stewart! How dare you do this to me!" Lilly took a deep breath, "Just when two pieces of my heart out of a million broken ones come together you do this shit! You don't disgust me Miley…you never disgusted me and I told you I could never hate you but to do this to me over and over again is going to kill me Miley! I swear to God it is going to kill me! I…I cannot take much more of this! Can't you see that? Can't you see what you are doing to me?"

Miley nodded, "I never meant to hurt you, Lils. I swear."

Lilly's eyes glared in anger again, "Never meant to hurt me? That is a bunch of shit! You crushed me with a fucking email, Miley! And then when I took care of you and…and then…then when we had sex…God it was wonderful. I had my first orgasm and you gave it to me and I poured my heart out to you and confessed my love for you after so long of keeping it bottled up and what did you tell me…_it's just sex, Lilly_…you meant to hurt me and I wish I knew why? What have I ever done to you to make you treat me like that? Why would you treat someone who thinks the world of you like that? I want an answer for that question, Miley. I have asked it before and you never gave me an answer. What the fuck have I ever done to you to make you treat me like you did? To make you hate me! Answer it, _Miles_!" Lilly said "Miles" with so much hate it hurt Miley to hear it.

Miley stopped crying as her anger rose. She thought how stupid she was to come hear and talk to Lilly. She stood up and faced the other girl. "Well you said some pretty mean things to me when you were climbing out my window. Those words hurt me to, Lilly."

Lilly laughed, "Yeah but the difference is that you probably got off on the pain. It probably made you come all over the bed after I left."

Miley glared at Lilly, "That was harsh, Lilly. I think you should apologize for that."

"Me? Aren't you the one who is supposed to be on her knees begging? That is your position, Miley, not mine!"

Miley took a step back at the cruelty of Lilly's words. She never saw Lilly so angry. She never heard the sweet beautiful girl so hateful and domineering. Miley was angry at Lilly for the things she was saying. She was angry and hurt but she also thought that she had never seen Lilly look so sexy as she did now. Miley shook the thought from her head.

"Fuck you, Lilly. I was stupid to think there was a chance for something that is not real. Something that does not exist. So fuck you!" Miley yelled.

Lilly smirked, "Sorry, Miley…I did not bring my whip today. Catch me later and I will give you what you want." Lilly took a step closer and almost touched Miley with her body and she leaned in close to the other girl, "Yeah…call me tonight, Miley…and I will be happy to beat you and make you come." Lilly forced herself to laugh at the expression on Miley's face. She did not know why but it felt good to finally stand up to Miley and make her hurt the way Miley hurt her.

Miley actually staggered back and turned and walked back off the beach to her house with tears running down her cheeks.

***The Long Winding Road – The Beatles**


	13. Helter Skelter

**Helter Skelter**

_**When I get to the bottom I go back to the top of the slide where I stop and turn and go for a ride. Til I get to the bottom and I see you again…yeaaah, yeaaah, yeaaah. Do you don't you want me to love you. I'm coming down fast but I'm miles above you. Tell me tell me come on tell me the answer…you may be a lover but you ain't no dancer. Helter Skelter, helter skelter, helter skelter….***_

Miley walked to her house cursing her tears and Lilly. She was mad at herself for crying over Lilly's rejection and her words. Who the hell did she thank she was to say those hateful things to me? The hell with her, I don't need her! I haven't needed her all summer and I damn sure don't need her now! But why am I so upset about it? I don't understand why I let her hurt me. I just don't understand why I begged her…me begging Lilly Truscott to take me back. That was not me! Who cares if she thinks I am a freak! I do what gives me pleasure and this…my life and my submissiveness gives me pleasure and I like it…I love it! Mikayla was right, Lilly will never give me what I want and I can never give her what she wants! I was a fool to think so and let one moment of weakness in her arms over take me. I don't need her or want her! Miley thought as she got closer to her house and wiped her eyes. She did not want her dad to see her crying. He would want to talk and right now she did not want to. Miley opened the door to her house and took a deep breath. If I don't want her or need her why does it fucking hurt so much! She screamed in her head and calmed herself and walked in the door.

Her dad, who took a break from the Jonas Brothers Tour to check up on his little girl, was not in the living room and she ran to her bedroom and signed on her computer. She went to her message chat and smiled when she saw a name that was signed online.

TOXICSUBGRL – hello, sir?

STERNMASTER – well hello, my pet. How are you?

TOXICSUBGRL – fine sir. Sir may I ask a question?

STERNMASTER – you just did but I will allow another one

TOXICSUBGRL – thank you, sir. Sir is there a party tonight?

STERNMASTER – yes…you back in action?

TOXICSUBGRL – yes, sir…sir may this girl attend?

STERNMASTER – yes…you have been missed. A lot of people have been asking about you. Let me get the guest list and add you. Hold on.

TOXICSUBGRL - yes sir.

Miley waited and she smiled. She was glad she was going to be able to go to the party. She needed to go. She needed to feel wanted and needed to feel the wonderful pain and humiliation that she denied herself while in her foolish mood.

STERNMASTER – I added you to the list…I saw Mikayla was already on the list with a guest…that is not you or is it her new girl?

Miley felt her heart drop. Mikayla was going and she was bringing someone? Who was she bringing? She never mentioned it to Miley. She was no longer Miley's mistress but they were still good friends and hung out. Miley wanted to know. She wanted to know who the hell this new girl was!

TOXICSUBGRL – no, sir…Mistress Mikayla and I are not together anymore. She released this girl. May I ask who she is bringing and what role and has she been to other parties without this person?

STERNMASTER – No you may not and you damn well now better! You know the privacy rules!

Miley blushed and felt scolded. She knew them and she was wrong to ask.

TOXICSUBGRL – this girl is sorry, sir. Please forgive me

STERNMASTER – I don't want any problems tonight! Is that understood? If you are going to be jealous because she is with someone else and cause a scene do not come!

TOXICSUBGRL – no sir, this girl would never do that. Promise.

STERNMASTER – ok…I will email you the address and time. It is at a different location. Our house had plumbing problems so or club was invited to another club…it is further out and I don't know many of the people, but you are welcome to attend. Not many of our regulars will be there.

TOXICSUBGRL – thank you sir

Mile saw the man signed out and knew the chat was over and he would send her the email and he would. She sat staring at her computer and wondering about Mikayla and who she was bringing and why it bothered her so much. She and Mikayla played with other partners before and other submissives and Miley spent many a nights watching another girl please Mikayla and it did not bother her. Quite the opposite…it turned her on. So why was this different? Why would Mikayla bringing another sub girl to the party bother her…yeah it had to be a girl, Mikayla did not dominant men. She hated weak submissive men. So if it was another sub it had to be a girl. And why wouldn't she say anything to Miley? Miley thoughts started going crazy. Did Mikayla lie to her? Was what Mikayla told her about Lilly just a lie and the reasons she allowed Miley to be released without putting up a fight due to finding another person and she just wanted to get rid of Miley? And…and Lilly said her and Mikayla talked. They never talked. Lilly hated Mikayla...right? Of course she did. Mikayla did not have anything against Lilly but Lilly hated Mikayla that was easy to see…or did she? Was Lilly her knew toy? Miley laughed at that. Ok, Miles, calm down. That was just stupid. Lilly was not into this lifestyle and if she was she sure as hell would not be a submissive. Lilly was definitely a dominant person. Anyone could see that. Just chill, girl…relax. Miley took a deep breath to calm her wild imagination. Just as she let out her breath she saw Mikayla sign on and her screen name popped up to let Miley know she was online.

TOXICSUBGRL – what the hell Mikayla?

MORBID ATHENA – hey…what the hell what?

TOXICSUBGRL – I just got though talking to STERMASTER and asked him if there was a party tonight and to add me to the guest list and he told me you were on the list and bringing a guest…don't be mad at him…he did not know you released me and assumed the guest was me so he was just questioning…so what gives? I did not know you still went to the parties…you never told me and…who the fuck is she?

MORBID ATHENA – first…who she is does not concern you. So don't ask me again. Second…just because you and I are not together and you have things to work out does not mean I do. I know my life, Miley…I know what I want and who I am. You are the one who needs to figure out what you want. And third…I AM NOT DOING THIS ONLINE…CALL ME…NOW!

SEXYSUBGRL – yes m'am.

Miley signed off her chat and called Mikayla. The other girl answered after two rings.

"Why…why Mikayla…we are friends and you were my mistress. Why didn't you tell me you still went to the parties?" Miley asked as soon as Mikayla answered her phone.

Mikayla sighed, "Calm down, Miley…Jesus…yes we are friends but you know we keep that part separate from the other. That was one of are rules remember. When one of us needed a friend we would change roles. It was hard for me…real hard…but I did for you because you were my friend before you were my pet…and frankly it was none of your business if I found another girl to train."

"So it is another submissive…thanks a lot, Mikayla…I am glad you took you time before you moved on." Miley said with sarcasm.

"Miley…stop it right now! We were very clear on our roles and feelings. Hell we talked about them plenty of times and I told you how I feel and what I believe as far as relationships go and you told me you felt the same way. Don't blame me if you realized you made a mistake on your views of love because you suddenly got the hots for Lilly Truscott after she fucked you and wanted to see if things would work out for you and her." Mikayla said calmly.

"Well…I…I decided not to…I decided you were right. Lilly and I will have nothing. Not even friendship. I…I…I want to come back, Mikayla. Please take me back."

Mikayla paused for a moment and Miley held her breath waiting for the girl to answer. She was about to start begging when she finally heard Mikayla's voice. "Tell me why? Not why I should take you back. I know that reason. Any Mistress would love to have you and proud to have you but I want to know why you want to come back. You put this part of your life on hold to work things out…so did you?"

Miley nodded and then realized Mikayla could not see her over the phone, "Yes m'am…I did. I realized I was a fool, m'am. I realized I was stupid to think I could have anything like love and believe in love. I realized you and I were right…love does not exist and people who think it does are just people looking for a foolish dream and fairy tale life. I know there is no such thing, m'am."

"So you feelings for Lilly…"

"Nothing but strong lust and confusion, m'am, I was confused because she took care of me when I was hurt and my emotions got the best of me. I have a deep history with Lilly and we loved one another as sisters at one time and those feelings resurfaced and I got confused, m'am."

"I have another girl, Miley…I like her so far and she is what I am looking for. I am looking for a slave and I have that with her. We don't have a friendship and all she is to me is a slave and we don't do the girlfriend thing. She has her own friends and I have mine and the only role she plays for me is that of my pet. I don't know if I want to give that up, Miley."

"What…what are you telling me?"

"I am telling you I want all or nothing from you. I don't want you as my girlfriend…you know how I feel about that…but if I take you back you are nothing but my slave and I am nothing but your Mistress. No friendship. I am tired of switching roles. It was hard, Miley, it was hard for me and you are the only person I would have done it for. I allowed you too much leeway because of that friendship. I was weak with you, Miley. A mistake I do not intend to make if you come back to me…trust me on that one. I don't want for you to change your mind in a week or a month and tell me you decide you need a break like last time when you get so called _confused_ about your Lilly Bear."

Miley blushed, "Lilly Bear…what…why…why did you say that?"

Mikayla laughed, "You talk in your sleep, Miley."

Miley swallowed as confusion racked her brain, "So…it is either you are my mistress or you are my friend. Not…not both? It is either one or the other?" Miley asked in a scared childlike voice.

"Yes."

"Why…why can't I have both…the girlfriend and you as my Mistress…I mean…I don't want that…the girlfriend…I am just curious."

Mikayla chuckled and Miley was getting tired of being laughed at, "Miley, I would not care but I think the girl _you do not want_ as your girlfriend would. How would she like it if you went on a date with her and in the middle of the date I sent you a text and told you I wanted you or I was hungry and to bring me some food? I am sure Lilly Bear would not like that to much. I don't think she would chill out in front of the TV while we did our thing and wait for you or allow you to go to our play parties and know you got fucked and pleasantly abused by another girl or two."

"Stop saying that…the Lilly Bear thing! So I talk in my sleep and dream sometimes…that does not mean shit!"

Mikayla laughed again, "Who are you mad at Miley…me or yourself? I told you what I want. What do you want?"

"I…I need to think about it before I choose, Mikayla…can I think about it. I…I can't have both huh…I mean the mistress and girlfriend? That does not work does it?"

"Not with me because I do not want the girlfriend…you know that. We had this talk before, Miley when you decided to take a break. I don't do the touchy feely thing with girls and the cuddle thing. I give you comfort and hug you and care for you as a friend but not a girlfriend. Lilly…the girl _you do not want_ will not give you the mistress role and you know that no matter how good the sex was with her you cannot give up your true self, Miley. I know I sound cruel and heartless and I am not trying to be. I am talking as you friend right now and as your friend I want you to be happy with what you want. But you know as well as I do you cannot be happy with the "vanilla" girlfriend only. You know you would rather have the mistress than the girlfriend. I am offering that. It is your choice and either way I am fine with it."

"I…I…I do not love her! I don't believe I love! You know that, Mikayla! Why do you insist on trying to confuse me? Lilly told me that you are brain washing me…did you know that?"

"Yeah…she told me the same thing but you know it is not true. I didn't confuse you, Miley…you know that. She did without meaning to."

Miley sighed, "Yeah…I know you didn't. Sorry I just did not have a good day. I know what I want in my life…I do know it. But the harder choice to giving you up as a friend not giving up the stupid fantasy of love."

Mikayla laughed, "I will give you time, Miley. I will let you think about it and you let me know by tomorrow. But I will tell you I think you already made your choice with your hesitation. You may lie to yourself when you give me your answer tomorrow…I don't know…but you already know what you want."

Miley swallowed and hoped she did not understand Mikayla but she thought she did and that bugged her. That confused her more. She was beginning to hate what Lilly was. She was beginning to hate how beautiful and sexy Lilly was on the outside and how kind and caring and wonderful she was on the inside. Right now she regretted ever meeting Lilly Truscott and ever being her best friend. That regret hurt Miley a lot. Even after all they had been through. The wonderful and the bad and the recently worse, she never regretted loving Lilly as her best friend but now she was starting to.

"I…I can answer now, m'am."

Mikayla laughed again, "No you can't. No snap judgments because if you choose wrong because you are too emotional then you loose it all, Miley. You loose a friend and a mistress. I will not accept your answer tonight."

"Yes m'am…may I hang up now, m'am?"

"No you may not…we still have to talk about the party. I no longer own you and I have no right to tell you not to go but I would highly recommend you not go tonight. I need to know right now if you are going."

"May…may I ask why you need to know if I am going or not, m'am?"

"Well you just did so I will answer. Because right now I don't think you can handle me being there. What you may see may hurt you and I don't want to do that to you, Miley. I am going with my new pet and as your friend I do not want to hurt you but I also do not want to spend the entire night trying to be careful not for you to see me. Not for my feelings but for yours. I also don't think you are in the right state of mind to play tonight. I know you, Miley, I know how you get. I think if you played tonight you would go over board and get hurt and not the hurt you like. You are very dangerous when you get like this and go way to the extreme. And don't deny it. I have seen it…don't forget I have been in the room when you get like that. As your friend that scares me the hell out of me, Miley, and as your mistress it pisses me off I have no control over you when that happens. That is why I don't want you coming as a free slave tonight. I won't be there to protect you and you will get hurt bad. You scare me sometimes, Miley. That is why I never let you play without me. I was never jealous…God you know that…I never allowed you to play without me because I am afraid you may end up dead. Hell you could have the last time you got all self destructive and shit. Those people could have killed you, Miley. It is your choice to come or not…I hope you don't because this is a new party group and we don't know many people there. If it was the regular group I would say come along but it is not and I won't be able to watch over you, Miley. I don't want to spend my night babysitting you."

"I…I won't go, m'am." Miley said sadly.

"Good…go to the movies or something."

Miley laughed, "When was the last time I went to the movies?"

Mikayla giggled, "True so true. Walk the beach…do something to help you think. Miley one more thing before I go…about you decision you are going to make. I do not want to sway you either way but I feel I owe you something."

"Yes, m'am?"

"You are a wonderful pet…a perfect sub and you are so beautiful and sexy and sex with you is out of this world. You know how to please so perfectly and when it comes to the physical domination you really get off on it and play so well and are just a Mistress's dream come true. And then outside the sex and you role as a sub is perfect. You pleased me all the time in other ways besides sex and you know your place very well. You are perfect and well behaved and any mistress would be a complete fool to give you up."

"Thank you, m'am…I am very honored and flattered you feel that way…but I feel a 'but' coming."

Mikayla smiled even if Miley could not see it, "Yeah there is…buuuut…with all I said and I meant every word of it…I would rather have you as my best friend than as my slave. Bye, Miles. Call me tomorrow."

Miley threw her cell phone on the floor. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" She cried out. First the Lilly confrontation and now Mikayla laid this shit on her and also Mikayla had another girl. Would she give up the other girl if Miley came back to her? Would she keep both her and Miley? Miley did not know but honestly she did not care. Miley was pissed and jealous Mikayla found someone so quickly but if she went back to Mikayla she would not be opposed her mistress having another sub. Hell it would be fun. A lot of fun. Miley just did not love Mikayla that way and Mikayla did not love Miley that way. Hell there was not such thing as love in that way. The problem Miley had would be loosing Mikayla as a friend. That would hurt. Mikayla had been there for her through a lot of bad shit. Mikayla the friend cared for Miley and Miley cared for Mikayla the friend. That would suck. Mikayla was the only friend Miley had and she knew she needed a friend and Lilly was out of the picture…hell Lilly was really never back in. Miley just had a moment of weakness and now she was over it. No…she needed Mikayla as friend because Mikayla knew her demons. She could also find another mistress. That was the easy part. She could basically pick who she wanted she knew that. But then Mikayla was a wonderful mistress for her. Mikayla knew how to treat her and she knew how to please Mikayla beyond the sexual. She could almost read Mistress Mikayla's looks. Miley knew another mistress would have different requirements and it would involve being retrained to please her new mistress….FUCK! She hated this! She wished Lilly never would have came back into her life. She was fine before Mikayla called Lilly. That was another thing she never understood. Why did Mikayla call Lilly to pick her up? She said she called other people first but she did not know how no one else would have not been home…yeah one or two…but fucking five! There was no party that night so what the hell was that about? FUCK! Why did Lilly have to come back into her life! She was happy with just going to see her one time friend on Saturday mornings from a distance and punish her self for a couple of hours and then move on with the rest of her day!

Miley threw herself on the bed but did not start crying. She was tired of crying for the day over someone she does not care about anymore. She just laid on her back and looked at the ceiling thinking of what to do. Later when her dad left she would get stoned in her room and then she would take a walk on the beach later that night after dinner when she curbed her munchies. She suddenly sat up and had a thought. She promised Mikayla she would not go to the party…but she never said anything about playing. Miley smiled…she needed it. She had not had an orgasm from that wonderful pain in over a month. She got off her bed and sat at her computer and signed on under a different screen name and messenger for this chat. She went to a website and updated her personal ad to reflect she was able to play tonight with a mistress in a one hundred mile radius of her location. Miley grinned when the numerous requests for chat came through. She checked to make sure her web cam was ready…always needed to check to see if the person is real and looks like their picture…and started weeding through the private messages to find someone who interested her and could give her what her desperately needed. Miley needed to go to past the extreme tonight to get all these unfamiliar feelings out of her body. Her breathing got heavy and her pulse increased with the thought of what would happen to her tonight if she hooked up online. She started thinking getting her fix for her "drug" and her mind raced with delightful pleasures of the wonderful pain.

Lilly sat herself back on her towel hard enough to hurt her butt but she did not care. She drew her legs up to her chest and placed her head down to her knees and started crying. She said some cruel words to Miley and she felt guilty about it but she was still angry at the girl. She had no right to do what she did. Miley had not right to hurt her again. Lilly knew she could never be Miley's best friend again or even a friend. The best they could hope for was acquaintances that said hello to one another at school and if they saw one another out in public maybe say hi and have a brief talk and then go their own ways. Lilly knew she could not be friends with Miley since she loved her so much but also because of Miley's lifestyle. Something Lilly truly did not hold against the girl. Yes she worried about Miley being hurt but through her chatting online and reading websites about it she knew if Miley had a good mistress that mistress would protect her. Lilly may not like Mikayla but she knew she would not allow Miley to get hurt beyond what the girl wanted. Her phone call to go get Miley that night proved that. Mikayla never would have called Lilly if she did not care about Miley's well being. No the reason the lifestyle of Miley's prevented them from being best friends was because it was something Lilly could not and did not want to get involved in. She could not be Miley's friend when she could not share all aspects of her life with Miley liked they used to. Miley did not disgust her in the least. Miley just pissed her off because she kept breaking her heart.

"Hey…you ok, baby?" Lilly heard Ashley say as the girl sat down next to her and put her arm around her. Lilly lifted her head and wiped her eyes and then placed her head on Ashley's shoulder. She smelled the scent of Ashley's hair and smiled. She liked that smell. It was the scent of coconut. A common scent but it seemed just right on Ashley for some reason.

"Yeah…just…well…how much did you see and hear?"

Ashley hugged Lily, "Well…almost all of it."

Lilly giggled and could not help it. Ashley seemed to make her feel better, "Pretty intense huh?"

Ashley smiled, "Yeah pretty intense…man you really went off on her. I have not seen Miley cry in a long time."

Lilly laughed, "Yeah I was pretty harsh. But…she…never mind…I guess the nachos are ruined?"

Ashley laughed and Lilly lifted her head and saw Ashley pointing on the sandy ground. The cheese on the nachos was cold and hard. Lilly smiled.

"I…I would be happy to get you some more…if you want. I don't mind."

Lilly shook her head, "Naw…I'm not hungry anymore." She looked at Ashley and then Ashley turned and looked at Lilly.

"Ash…why are you so nice to me?"

Ashley smiled, "We are friends silly…I could ask you the same thing. Hell we had our moments where I thought you were going to kill me."

Lilly laughed, "Yeah…well I wanted to. Thanks, Ash…I mean it. You have helped me a lot. You are the only friend I have now and I appreciate that and you."

Ashley grinned and Lilly thought she looked so pretty with her perfect white teeth and Asian features. "Hush…don't get all sappy on me, Truscott."

Lilly smiled as the two girls stared at one another for a while. Ashley's grin faded and so did Lilly's smile. Their faces were only inches apart and Lilly could feel the other girl's breath on her face. She noticed Ashley's pulse on her neck started beating faster and her own heart started racing. They just stared at one another for along time and Lilly finally leaned in and she kept her eyes open and saw Ashley do the same and the Asian girl's lips parted just as they touched Lilly's. Lilly closed her eyes and sighed as her lips met Ashley's and she heard the other girl let out a small whimper as she pushed her tongue gently into Ashley's mouth. Ashley accepted it almost greedily and sucked it in harder as her own tongue went into Lilly's. Lilly moaned and brought up her arms and gently slid her hands up Ashley's arm as her fingers caressed the girl seductively. Ashley moaned softly and with passion and then suddenly Lilly felt the girl push her away. Lilly fell back since she was off balance and looked at Ashley.

"Ash…please…please don't be mad. I…I'm sorry. I…I just thought with well you know the comments and flirting and the way you were looking at me…I…I thought…fuck! Why do I ruin everything good in my life!" Lilly tried to stand and run away. She wanted to run into the ocean and never come back but Ashley grabbed her hand and pulled her back down before she could stand.

"Lils…it's ok…really. I know what you thought…and well…" Ashley's phone made a tone letting her know she got a text. "Please Lilly…stay…I want to talk. Just let me check that. I have to…please." Lilly did not look at Ashley due to her embarrassment but nodded her head. Ashley grabbed her phone and read the text. "Fuck! Not now!" She put her phone back in her beach bag and got on her knees behind Lilly and wrapped her arms around the girl and paced her head on Lilly's back.

"That was my step dad…I have to go but I want to tell you first. You did not misunderstand my flirtations or my looks, Lils. I…I am into girls that way. Hell why do you think Amber and I were so close…she just got…well…she did not want me like that anymore and started dating other people and ignored me. Anyway…I like you, baby, I like you a lot and you are so beautiful and sexy…but I can't, Lilly. Not right now and maybe not ever."

Lilly tried to turn her body and look at Ashley but the other girl held her tight. "No…please, baby, let me finish." Ashley placed a series of kisses on Lilly's naked back and caused the blonde to shiver in pleasure and then she felt Ashley move her head up and place her lips close to her ear. "God…you are so beautiful…I always thought you were so lovely, Lils…from the first time I met you." Ashley placed a quick kiss on Lilly's ear and leaned back as she still hugged the blonde girl. "I can't, Lilly…I wish I could…but you can't give me what I want from you. You can't give it to me because you love Miley. You will always love Miley even when you deny it. I have another reason to that I will keep a secret and maybe one day I will tell you. I know as friends we should not keep secrets but please give me this one." Lilly nodded and more tears started forming in her eyes. This time not for Miley but for Ashley, "Earlier you mentioned Miley has to work on her own demons…well so do I and so do you. I don't know what hers are and it is not my business…but I know yours, Lilly. Your demon is Miley and until you free yourself from her or you accept her and her demon you will never be happy. You will never find what you are looking for. I…I like you, Lilly, I may even be in love with you…that I don't know. I do know I could fall in love with you but then like you and maybe even Miley…my demons get in the way. My demon is a terrible one, Lils…and I really hope one day I can share it with you." Ashley unwrapped herself from Lilly and stood up and her phone signaled another text and Lilly saw a single tear come down her lovely face.

"Shut up! I am coming!" She yelled at the phone and even stomped her foot. Lilly could not help it and giggled at the gesture. She looked up at Ashley.

"I know you have to go and don't have time to talk and you don't have to answer this now but I need to ask and I want and honest answer when you have time to give it." Ashley nodded, "What is wrong with me, Ash. What is my problem? Do I have a tattoo on my forehead that everyone can see but me that reads 'Do not love this girl; she is a loser and does not deserve love'. Why can't I find it, Ash…why can't people love me for who I am?" Lilly now had tears running down her cheeks.

Ashley smiled sadly, "You will, Lilly. You are to wonderful not to. You told me I did not have to answer the question now but I will give you a partial one…you are not a loser. You will find it, Lilly. Life gave you shitty friends, including me, and shitty people you want to love…including me. Oliver did a number on you and hurt you. Miley did a _huge_ number on you. I know it as everyone knows it. Like I said…until you get over her or accept her you are going to be miserable. I know that is harsh but it is the truth. I don't know what her deal is…I know she cares for you. That is obvious. She came here all summer just to watch you and she approached you today. It is not my business what happened between you and her…that is your secret from me like I have one I am hiding from you…but she cares for you. I think there is something between you and her holding one another back from friendship or even love and one of you has to bend and accept it. As for why I am a shitty person to you…I don't want to be the person who hurts you, baby, and if I fell in love with you or we dated…I would be that person. I am not good for you, Lilly, as a girlfriend. You mean too much to me to hurt you. I could easily fall in love with you but it would not end well…trust me on that." She leaned down and kissed Lilly on the cheek and took a deep breath.

"Damn you are sexy…I care for you, Lilly and I want to be your friend still…we both need that I think. Go on your date tonight and have fun. And call me Sunday…please call me Sunday." Ashley moved away from Lilly, "Why did you agree to go out with him anyway?"

Lilly frowned, "Why did you remind me of my date with him…I don't even know why. No…that's a lie. I won't lie to you. I…I agreed because he asked me. No other reason. No one else was gong to ask me out so I figured why not. I…I miss dating."

Ashley laughed as she gathered her beach bag, "Yeah and that is the perfect reason to go out with him." She teased. "Hell fuck him and have some fun."

Lilly laughed, "Yeah he wishes…no…I'll go and get it over with. I'll call you Sunday, Ash…I promise. Have fun at your college party tonight and don't let some frat boy slip you a ruffie or anything."

Ashley laughed, "Who said they would need a ruffie." Lilly laughed as she watched Ashley walk down the beach to her car and thought she had a great butt and then turned her head to look at the ocean. She was serious when she asked Ashley her question. There was something wrong with her. She wanted someone to love her. Oliver didn't when she thought he did…of course now she did not care. Miley didn't when she thought for that one week there was hope but she was to Miley what she was to Oliver…just sex. Then Ashley rejected her today…of course she understood Ashley's rejection and it did not hurt her...much. It made her feel unwanted but she was cool with Ashley. But still she felt like a complete loser. Her school life sucked now. She used to be one of the most popular girls at school. Lilly always liked that she was even more popular than Miley. It was funny that as Hannah Miley was the bomb…the shit and Lola was nothing. But as Lilly and Miley, Lilly was more popular. Not that Lilly was ever jealous or begrudged Miley her Hannah persona. Lilly loved that Miley was Hannah Montana and loved watching her perform. She just thought it was ironic that was all. Now she was avoided at school like she had the social plague. Oliver and Amber and some others in Amber's group saw to that. The rumors about her went from the ridiculously humorous to the down right hurtful. The only friend she had now was Ashley and she was grateful for her. Ashley committed social suicide by being Lilly's friend and that was something Lilly would never forget. That hurt Lilly more than she ever told anyone…to be rejected at school and the rumors. They hurt her bad.

Was Ashley right…did she have to accept Miley's demon. Lilly did not think Miley's lifestyle was her demon. At first she did but not now, but she knew the girl had one. She saw it and the aftermath of it that night she picked the girl up when she got hurt that bad. Yes, Miley got off on the pain and the submission and the lifestyle in general and that was what she wanted. Lilly accepted it and her wild and crazy thoughts of girls chained in the basement twenty four hours a day three hundred and sixty five days a year was gone. Her images of girls and boys being raped and forced to have sex against their will was gone after talking to her online buddies. Buddies...she laughed at that. They were actually nice and she even flirted with them online and them her. But they set her straight on a lot of things. One of the submissive men she chatted with just "played" on weekends and lived his vanilla life (yeah Lilly even had the lingo down now) the rest of the week. Another submissive was a lady who was actually a physician and she lived a twenty four seven life with her master who was a surgeon and they were married. Lilly learned twenty four seven meant they were a complete Master/sub all the time and she told Lilly that while it was hard at first to balance things out between the role of husband and wife and then master and sub they did and it worked wonderful for them. They attended play parties and BDSM clubs on occasion and had there private time as well. She even told Lilly that it was not about just the sex. It was so much more and the sex was not always about pain or domination that they also made love on a lot of occasions and it was wonderful. No Lilly knew Miley's demon was not her desire to be a slave, pet, submissive or other names people call it. Miley's demon was her own self destruction.

Lilly talked to Mikayla…well confronted and yelled at her…when she got back from Florida and after the other girl calmed her down they talked and even Mikayla agreed with Lilly. Miley took it way past the extreme sometimes and that was her demon. At one time Lilly wanted to know why and even Mikayla did not have the answer to that but now she felt she did not care. She cared for Miley's well being but she could not help Miley fight her demon unless the girl asked her to or even wanted to fight it herself. That made Lilly sad but she was just tired of it. She was tired of having her heart broken and tired of not being able to have someone love her and she was tired of being hurt by rumors everyday she went to school and she was just tired of life in general.

Lilly looked at the ocean and once again thought how nice it would be to just get on her board and paddle and paddle until she was so far away from everyone and then just ease herself in the water and let all her problems go away. Ashley was right…Miley was Lilly's demon but that was not the only one she had. She had another demon and she often thought how great and easy it would be to escape it all to end her pain and drag her demons with her to the deeps of the ocean.

*** Helter Skelter – Beatles (were you surprised it was a Beatles song…lol)**


	14. Help

**Chapter 14 –Help**

_**Help, I need somebody, help, not just anybody, help, you know I need someone, help. When I was younger, so much younger than today, I never needed anybody's help in any way. But now those days are gone, I'm not so self assured, now I find I've changed my mind and opened up the doors. Help me if you can, I'm feeling down and I appreciate you being round. Help me get my feet back on the ground, won't you please, please help me . Now my life has changed in so many ways, my independence seems to vanish in the haze. But every now and then I feel so insecure, I know that I need you like I've never done before. Help me get my feet back on the ground, won't you please, please help me….***_

Miley was walking the beach later that night feeling angry and very frustrated. She went to meet her "date" for the evening like they had planned via the computer and the other girl never showed up. Miley drove over seventy miles waited for two hours at the coffee shop they were to meet at and finally gave up and drove back to her house because she wanted to change her clothes and then walk the beach to do some thinking about what she was going to do about Mikayla and her decision. Miley knew what she was going to do…or thought she did. She was going to go crawling back to the lovely Mikayla and beg to serve her again. She knew that was what she wanted…wasn't it? She heard Mikayla's tone of voice and her words about no longer giving her the leeway she once did and Miley knew Mikayla would punish her severely when she came crawling back but she would accept it. Mikayla knew how to punish her without giving her pleasure. After all was it punishment if she enjoyed it? But the loss of friendship was eating at Miley…Mikayla was her friend…her true friend and since she no longer had Lilly her only friend. Miley would be hurt by the loss of that friendship…very hurt. She knew Mikayla very well and knew the lovely sexy dark haired dominant girl did not bluff so if Miley chose the Mistress Mikayla then the friend Mikayla was gone forever. She was so confused and frustrated and her "date" not showing up tonight left her desire…her need for her "fix"…so unfulfilled.

She saw her dad watching television and cursed. She could not go in the house dressed the way she was. Her "date" requested she wear a short blue plaid skirt, white button down shirt, white thigh highs, and of course black Mary Jane shoes. Yeah the classic school girl look and Miley had it of course. A lot of people liked that look but it was not her favorite. To common for her. The problem she had about her father seeing her was that her skirt was short…very short. I showed way too much for him to see and she did not feel like being yelled out by him for wearing something so revealing. She decided to walk to the pier and think. She slipped off her shoes and thigh highs and put them in her car. It was night and she knew there would be no one there since it was closed at night but she knew how to get on it. Lilly showed her a long time ago how to sneak on the pier at night. The two girls used to do it often when Lilly would spend the night with Miley. The would sneak out of Miley's room and sit on the pier and just talk for hours about everything while they snuggled close. Miley could almost smell the scent of Lilly's lilac hair as she thought about those nights and it made her shiver. Must be the cold…yeah it is a little chilly tonight and I am dressed very skimpy.

When she started walking to the end of the pier, Miley saw a figure standing on the edge and noticed it was a girl with her back turned staring out into the ocean. She was wearing a short jean skirt and plain blue top. She was gripping the railing of the pier looking into the ocean and seemed to be staggering a little back and forth. Great, Miley thought, a drunk girl…that is all I need to see. As Miley got closer she saw the girl was standing near the light and Miley could make out her long dirty blonde hair that was styled to be curly. Miley thought it was how Lilly wore her hair sometimes and Miley liked it like that. She loved when Lilly styled her hair in curls. Miley frowned as she got closer. "No…can't be. Oh God make an already terrible evening even worse why don't you." Miley muttered under her breath. She almost turned away but something made her call out to the girl…worry, concern, hope…who knew but she did.

"Lilly…Lilly is that you?" Miley called out.

The girl did not turn, "Yep…Lillian Truscott…that is me. Poor pathetic Lillian Truscott who everyone hates and everyone thinks is a whore. Lilly the whore…tonight I was a whore." The girl rocked back and forth as she held on the railing and giggled.

Miley got a little worried. If Lilly was drunk she may fall over the rail and into the water. "Lils, umm…come back here. Walk to me, okay."

"Miles…that you?" Lilly said without turning. Her voice sounding surprised and even cheerful.

"Yeah, Lilly, it's me. Come on…walk back to me ok? If you don't I am going to come get you."

"Nope…can't. Want to go swimming." Lilly said and she still had not turned around.

"No, Lilly, the waters to cold...please, baby, please come back to me." Miley started to get real concerned. "Lilly…have you been drinking?"

Lilly laughed and Miley did not like that laugh. It was a very unLilly like laugh. "No…Miles you know I don't drink…gesh…remember I am a goodie goodie and don't now about anything."

"No, sweaty, you are a good person in a wonderful way…there is nothing wrong with that. That is what makes you so special…come on, Lils…please." Miley started to get real afraid now.

Lilly giggled and Miley did not like the sound of that giggle. Again it did not sound like Lilly, "Special…that's funny, Miles, me special…no I'm not special…I'm just a whore and a loser. I don't even know how to fuck…did you know that, Miles. Oliver said I sucked and…" Lilly laughed again harshly, "Hell you know I suck to…God…how stupid of me. You did it with me too. And they said I was a pathetic fuck tonight. I thought it was simple…you know…you just do it and that was it…guess I was wrong." Lilly almost fell forward but caught her self on the railing and Miley gasped. "Opps…that was a close one huh?" Lilly giggled again in a strange voice. "What were we talking about…hey, Miles…want to talk. You did earlier today."

Miley was very afraid now and she wanted to run and grab Lilly but knew if she tried the girl may fall into the ocean. She cursed herself for leaving her cell in her car. "Sure, baby, let's talk. Come over here and we'll sit down and talk. I missed talking to you, Lils."

"Yeah…me to…what were we talking about…oh yeah…Miles, how come I suck in bed? How come I don't know how to have sex? I tried tonight…you know…do something different and I didn't like it. It hurt real bad but I wanted to understand. Both of them hurt me even after I begged them to stop."

Miley briefly wondered who Lilly had been with and what she had done to make it hurt. She shook her head…now was not the time. "You don't suck, sweetie…I swear…it was wonderful, Lilly…with me it was so wonderful. It felt so wonderful it frightened me, baby, I loved it. Please, honey…please come here. You're scaring me, Lils."

"Naw…I suck. Hey, Miles…I want to go for a swim."

"Ok…let's do that. Let's go to someone's house that has a pool. Umm…Ashley has a pool, Lilly. Let's call your friend Ashley and go to her house…ok." Miley was getting terrified.

"Naw…I think she don't like me anymore…she didn't say it but after I kissed her and she rejected me I think she's not going to be my friend anymore. She kissed nice…I liked it. Miles, how come no one wants me?"

"Please, Lilly…oh God please…come with me. I…I want you Lilly…I want you…please, baby…please come here."

"Whoa…this shit is really kicking in more now…dude…I thought it was already doing its job but now…wow." Lilly rock forward again and Miley screamed but Lilly just laughed as she grabbed the rail in time.

"No…you don't want me…remember, Miles…gesh…you are forgetful tonight. Remember the email. I can show it to you…I saved it you know…I still read it and cry over it. And remember it was just sex. I'm tired, Miles…I am so tired of crying and feeling the pain. I hate the pain, Miles; I want it all to go away…the pain…the demons…my life."

"Lils, what are you on, baby. Do you know? Do you know what you took?" She asked in a terrified voice. She was very scared now.

"Nope…said it was X…it's not X. X makes me feel happy…this stuff just makes me feel sad and lonely. I hate being alone all the time. Even when I am with people I am so alone."

Miley was surprised Lilly did X. She never did. The only drug she did was weed on occasion. It was not good to "play" on drugs. She found that out the hard way.

"Lils…who said it was X, baby."

"My date? Told me it was X…put it in my drink."

"Who…Ashley? Did Ashley do this?" Miley asked with anger in her voice. She wanted to keep Lilly talking and was hoping someone…anyone would come by.

Lilly laughed, "No, silly…not her. She rejected me…I told you…keep up with the convo, Miles."

"Who then, baby…who did this to you? Who gave it to you?"

"He said I was a whore…said he couldn't take me to a nice place to eat and be seen with me because I was the school whore and then his…his brother said I was too. Am I a whore, Miley? They say I am but…I don't sleep around…I'm not a whore am I, Miles?"

"No, baby, you are not a whore. Look at me, Lilly. Turn around and look at me, Lilly Bear."

"Can't." Lilly was still rocking back and forth as she looked at the ocean. She had yet to turn around. "Lilly Bear…I like that. I have a Miley Bear…sleep with her. I love my Miley Bear."

"I know, baby…I know. Hey, why don't we go get our Miley Bear and our Lilly Bear and go to sleep with them…Please just look at me, Lilly Bear…please." Miley pleaded.

"Can't…hurts…hey I am going swimming…k."

"No Lilly…not tonight. Why don't we go back to my house and have dad make us some of his famous loco hot coco and watch a movie. We'll come back tomorrow and go swimming. Like…like we used to." Miley was completely terrified at this moment.

"No…too many people then. They will stop it. Plus that stuff always give you weird dreams…you know that, silly." Lilly said.

"Stop what, Lils? Baby, please look at me…I want to see your pretty face…please, Lilly."

Lilly laughed, "Not pretty…you know that…cute…I am cute. I'm going swimming, Miles. I'm going to swim and swim and swim and never come back. Just let the beautiful ocean take me and love me forever. I love the ocean, Miles, it can take the pain away. Wish I had my board. Miles…go to my house and get my board."

Miley started crying as Lilly's words hit her. "No, baby, I'm not going to get your board. You don't need it, sweetie. Please turn and look at me, Lils…please."

Lilly shook her head, "No…hurts too much…to beautiful…you are too beautiful to look at. Just want to swim…I just want to swim and never come back. Make everyone happy. So easy that way, Miles…so easy."

"Lillian Truscottt…stop it! Stop it right now! Do you hear me?" Miley screamed and tears fell down her cheeks and panic hit her.

"Nope…not stopping…I hear you through. You should be quite…cops may come. Hey, Miles?"

"Yeah, sweetie."

"I love you, Miles…I love you so much. I have always loved you from the first time we met and then that love grew into something more…something deeper. I'm sorry I can't give you what you want. I'm sorry I can't give anyone what they want." Lilly climbed on top of the railing.

"LILLY…NOOO!" Miley screamed as she ran to the edge praying she would get there in time. Lilly climbed and staggered and fell backwards and her back hit the wood of the deck of the pier and she grunted in pain and rolled over on her stomach and tried to get back up. Miley got to her before she got off the deck and held her in her arms tight as she dropped down to the wooden planks of the pier's deck. Lilly struggled and her hair was all in her face.

"Let go, Miley…let me go! Please…please, Miley…please let me die! I…I can't live like this anymore…it hurts too much. Everything just hurts too much!" Lilly screamed as she thrashed in Miley's arms but Miley held her tight.

"No…no…I am not going to let you go! I am never going to let you go! Do you hear me, Lillian Truscott! I love you and I am never letting you go! You mean too much to me and I cannot live without you! If you jump I swear to God I am right behind you! I love you and…and I am not going to live without you in my life anymore." Miley cried as she held Lilly tight and tears soaked her face. As she yelled those words she knew they were true. She finally admitted to herself and to Lilly that she was in love. That love did exist and it did exist for her. As Miley cried Lilly struggled but soon relaxed and held Miley tight.

"Why didn't you let me go, Miley…why can't I just go? I…I can't even get this right…it was to be so easy and I even fucked that up."

Miley buried her head in Lilly's chest and sobbed, "No…I am not going to let you, baby, you can't go because my life would be nothing without you in it. I…I understand that now. I need you Lilly…I need you so much. I…I thought the reason I went to watch you every Saturday at the beach was to punish myself for what I did to you…but that was only part of it. I did it because I needed something from you in my life. I needed a part of you with me all the time."

Lilly giggled, 'You are talking crazy…you are making no sense."

Miley nodded as she sat up but would not let go of Lilly, "Yeah…maybe right now I am, but tomorrow when you feel better I will explain it all…I swear I will, Lilly Bear…I swear I will explain everything to you if you promise not to leave me."

Lilly nodded, "Miles, you need to let go of me."

Miley held Lilly tighter afraid to let go. "No…I can't…I won't let you."

"No, Miles…it…it just hurts real bad now…holding me this tight. It is making me hurt real bad."

Miley, thinking Lilly meant her heart was hurting, relaxed her grip a little and lifted her head. She reached up and brushed Lilly's hair from her face. Miley wanted to look at the girl. To soak in her beauty and to drink from the loveliness of Lilly's eyes…after she moved Lilly's hair and looked into her face she wished she would not have done that; Miley screamed a wailing banshee like sound.

"Lilly…oh my God! What…who…who did this to you…Oh God Lilly…who?" Miley yelled in horror as she saw Lilly's face.

Lilly's left eye was almost swollen shut and already pitch black with a bruise…no purple or any other color but a deep black. The white of her eye was nothing but blood red and the cut below her eye was leaking blood down her face. Her right cheek was swollen and it was one large bruise that started at eye level and went all the way to her chin. Her bottom lip was swollen and busted and it also still bled.

Lilly frowned a little and the drug dulled her pain, "They did…wanted sex. Told me that was all I was good for…to fuck. Said he wanted what everyone else at school got and then he let his brother do it when he was done. Miles, I don't do that…I promise. I…I only had sex with two people before tonight. Why do they do those terrible things to me, Miles? It hurts…did you know that?""

Miley shook her head, "I…I don't know, baby…I don't know."

Lilly smiled and reached up to touch Miley's face. "So pretty…you are so lovely." Lilly lowered her hand and frowned again. "I had sex with him, Miles, and I told him I wanted him only if…only if he hurt me. He did and then he fucked me and then his brother fucked me and hurt me too. It hurt, Miles…it hurt real bad and I begged them to stop but they didn't. Just kept calling me names…terrible names."

Miley pulled her shirt off and placed it to the bleeding cut below Lilly's eye. It looked like the worse cut and the bleeding needed to be stopped. Miley held her shirt gently against Lilly and pulled her close to her chest gently.

"Why, baby, why did you do that…why sweetie?

Lilly pressed her self against Miley's chest and her forehead touched the brown haired girl's bra. Lilly brought up her right hand and gently grabbed a lock of Miley's long brown hair and placed it to her nose. "You smell good, Miles…like you always did."

Miley gently started rocking Lilly, "Please sweetie…please tell me why…why and who did this to you."

Lilly let go of Miley's hair, "I wanted to find out…I wanted to know why you liked it, Miles. I wanted to know if it felt good and why you did it."

Miley started sobbing as she held Lilly, "Noooo…please, baby…oh God nooo…what I have I done to you…why would you…Oh God…I am so sorry Lilly…I am so sorry, Lilly Bear! What have I done to my sweet precious Lilly!" Miley screamed.

"Shhh…quite, Miley…to loud. We don't want to wake up your dad."

Miley took deep breath and it suddenly hit her…yeah dad…I have a dad right? Yeah he can help take Lilly to the doctor…doctor…yeah that's it hospital…we need to get Lilly to a hospital. Miley's confused thoughts ran in her head.

"Lilly, I need you to get up ok…I need you to walk with me. We are going to my house and you can stay there with me. You can spend the night with me. Okay, baby."

Lilly nodded, "Yeah…and your dad will make me some loco hot coco…but none for you."

Miley stood up trying not to let Lilly go and she helped Lilly to her feet, "Yeah…none for me. Ok…walk, sweetie, just walk with me."

Lilly shook her head, "I thought I was going swimming? I wanted to go swimming."

"Not tonight, Lils, tomorrow we will…okay."

Lilly nodded, "Okay, Miles. Tomorrow then." Lilly took a couple of slow steps and then stopped and held her stomach. "My stomach hurts, Miles. My side."

Miley gently pulled up Lilly's shirt and saw her left side was almost one black bruise. It was very dark and Miley knew it was bad. Miley knew about bruises. Lilly had been hit or kicked hard and more than once. She forced herself to be calm. She had to be calm for Lilly. At least until she got the girl to her dad. Once her dad took over then Miley knew she could freak out and go crazy.

"Yeah, baby…you got hurt I think…you'll be ok. Now walk with me alright?"

"Sure, Miles, anything you say. You are my best friend…even when you didn't want to be I still thought you were. I never stopped loving you even when you hated me."

"And you're mine, baby, and I never hated you…shhh…just walk ok…don't talk. You need to take it easy, Lils."

Miley helped the injured Lilly walk off the pier and when the walked a little up the beach not far from Miley's house Lilly fell to her knees.

"Miley…I am going to be sick."

Miley knelt down next to Lilly and pulled the blonde girl's hair back, "Ok, Lils, I got you…you go ahead."

Miley turned her head as she heard Lilly start to vomit and held the girl's head. She was looking over her shoulder at the ocean as Lilly got sick when a light flashed over them. Miley looked up and saw a figure carrying a flash light walking very quickly to them. She let out a sigh that help was on its way. Anybody was help. At least they would have a cell phone so she could call 911.

As the light hit her eyes she looked down at Lilly when the girl stopped throwing up and her eyes inadvertently looked over Lilly's sick on the beach. It was red…blood red. Lilly was throwing up blood. Miley let out a soft wail of fear.

"Miley! Miley Stewart is that you?" The light flashed over them again.

"Daddy! Daddy…help her. You have to help her!" Miley screamed and cried and her dad came running up.

"Where have you been? I saw your car a while back and I got worried. Is that Lilly with you? Is she drunk? Are you just wearing a bra?" Robbie asked in a stern voice. Lilly got sick again and Miley looked this time and saw mostly blood come from her mouth.

"Ohhh God…daddy…daddy please help her!" Miley screamed and Robbie's flash light went up to Lilly's body. Robbie did not shine directly in her eyes as not to blind the girl but he saw Lilly's face.

"Oh Sweet Jesus! Miles…go to the house and call 911." Robbie dropped the flashlight and picked up Lilly gently in his arms. Miley did not move and Robbie turned to her.

"Damn it, girl, just don't sit there…run! I didn't bring my cell phone." Miley got up and started running to the house. "Don't call her mom, Miley; let me do it when I get to the house." Robbie yelled after his daughter. He saw the look in his daughter's face and it was fear and shock. He did not want her trying to talk to Lilly's mom. Robbie heard Lilly groan.

"Shhh…I got you, bud, I got you. You're going to be okay." He whispered soothing words in Lilly's ear as she clung to him and he carried her up the beach.

They got to the house and were walking in the open back door when Lilly looked up. "Hiiiiii, Mr. Stewart. Miley said I could spend the night…is that ok?"

Robbie walked in and placed Lilly on the sofa gently, "Of course, bud, you are welcome here anytime. We missed you around here. No one was around to steal my breakfast in the mornings."

Lilly giggled as she lay her head on the pillow, "And you left over pie…don't forget that."

Robbie smiled, "Never…Lilly I need you to sit up, bud, you can't lay down. You may have hurt your head and you can't lay down." He came around and gently pulled Lilly up and sat next to her and let her lay her head on his shoulder.

"Hey…Miles said you are going to fix me some loco hot coco…don't give her any. Gives her crazy dreams and she kicks me all night."

"Sure, bud, I will…just stay with me, Lilly." Robbie started gently touching the back of Lilly's head and soon he pulled his hand away and frowned. He found a very large lump on the back of her head. "Lilly…did someone hit you in the back of you head?"

Lilly shook her head, "No…he kicked me in the head through." She tried to stretch out on the couch. "I'm sleepy…I am getting so tired. I want to sleep now…k?"

Robbie pulled her up, "No Lilly…you can't sleep. You hurt your head and you may have a concussion and sleeping would be bad. You need to stay awake, bud, if you don't you may never wake up."

Lilly smiled, "Yeah…that us what I want…I never want to wake up. That sounds good…make all the pain go away."

Robbie heard a whimpering cry coming from the kitchen and looked up and saw his daughter standing next to the counter top island. She was staring at Lilly with wide frightened eyes and her body was shaking. "Miley! Miley Stewart look at me!" Robbie yelled and Miley looked at him. He did not like the look in her eyes. "Is she on anything…did she take any drugs? I have to know to tell the paramedics."

Miley shook her head slowly, "She…she said someone slipped her something in her drink. She…she said he told her it X but she told me she did not think it was. She…she thinks is was something else but did not know what. Make her be ok, daddy…please make her be ok." Miley started crying again.

Robbie nodded and went back to Lilly. One crisis at a time he thought. Lilly was in bad shape…real bad shape and while he knew Miley was or was going into shock he had to focus on the worse problem until the ambulance got there. "Stay awake, Lilly, just stay awake. Remember when Jake and Traci fooled you and Miley into thinking Jake was going to marry Traci in Vegas and it was all a practical joke on Hannah Montana?"

Lilly smiled, "Yeah…that was so funny."

"And then the time when Miley wanted that new cell phone and you took that picture of her as Hannah to sell to the tabloids and she was wearing her Miley necklace and you had to get the picture back?"

"Yeah…we got to meet The Rock…that was funny. We put makeup on him. He was a nice man. Liked the manicure we gave him." Lilly said with a smile.

Miley listened to her dad remind Lilly of all the crazy things her and Lilly did and she felt love for the girl again and thought how could she ever have dumped Lilly as her best friend. No one knew more about her than Lilly did. Not even Mikayla. She and Lilly shared so much with one another and she and Mikayla never shared as much regardless of how close they had become. Miley looked at the beaten girl and thought how could she ever deny the love she felt for Lilly. She cursed herself for being a coward long ago when she sent Lilly that email. Miley realized that was the worst mistake she made in her life and right now she thought she may never get to tell Lilly that or to make it up to her.

"Mr. Stewart…I'm really tired. Please stop talking…I want to go to sleep now."

"No, bud, just one more story."

Lilly frowned, "No…sleepy time and never wake up. I love her, Mr. Stewart…I love Miles so much...but don't tell her…k…she has enough to worry about than some loser like me. I just wanted you to know before I went away with all my demons." Lilly closed her eyes.

"Lilly! Lilly…wake up!" Robbie shook her gently but the girl did not move. The sound of sirens could be heard in the distance. Miley let out a heart wrenching high pitched scream and Robbie looked up and saw her holding her hands in her face sobbing.

"Don't let her die…please daddy…don't let her die…don't let her leave me…please, daddy!" Miley screamed in a loud shrieking wail full of raw emotion.

Robbie, still trying to gently wake Lilly, turned to Miley. "Miley! Damn it, Miley, look at me!" Miley removed her hands from her face and nodded, "She is not going to die…we won't let that happen. Now go up stairs and put on some jeans and a shirt. I want you to ride with her to the hospital." He would talk to the paramedics and let them look at Miley as well. He knew she was in shock.

Miley nodded and ran up the stairs to her room and ripped off her skirt. She grabbed a pair of jeans from her closet and tried to slip them on but her hands were shaking too much. She took several deep breaths and pulled them on again with success. She then grabbed a red tank top from her closet and slipped it over her head and then slipped on a pair if strapless sandals. She turned to go back downstairs and saw her reflection in her full length mirror. Miley walked to it and ignored how her eye makeup was running down her face with her tears. Her entire body was shaking and her breaths were coming in short hard gasps of breath. She looked at herself.

"I hate you! It is all you fault! This happened to her because of you! You did this to her! You ruined the sweetest greatest person in the world!" She slammed her fist into her mirror to hit her reflection. The mirror shattered and Miley stared at it as blood came spilling from her hand. "I fucking hate you!" Miley turned and ran back down stairs when she heard her dad call he name ignoring the pain in her right hand.

The paramedics placed Lilly in the ambulance and took Miley with them after they wrapped her in a blanket. One of the paramedics confirmed her father's concern and she was in shock and would need stitches for her right hand after they removed a few shards of glass. Robbie went to the phone and called Lilly's mom. It was a phone call he hated to make. The man grabbed a pair of Miley's jeans and one of her tee shirts from the wash room that were clean; he knew she would need clean close since hers were now bloody from her hand. He then grabbed his keys, locked the house, and drove to the hospital in Miley's car because hers was blocking his in. He said a quick prayer on the way for Lilly and also Miley, but with Lilly he did not know. He had seen many injuries from beatings in his younger days. Robby was a rounder in his younger day and had been in plenty of bar fights when he used to play the country bar scene before he met Miley's mom and then became more famous and he saw injuries like Lilly's before and often they were life threatening. Robbie was worried for Lilly. He always loved her almost like a second daughter and while he never asked Miley why she and Lilly were no longer friends, he did not see it as his place as she tried to let his daughter grow up, he missed Lilly at the house. He heard Lilly's words about not wanting to wake up and leaving for ever with her demons and they scared him. He knew what she meant. With her will to live being so weak and her injuries being so terrible Robby was very concerned Lilly may not leave the hospital alive.

*** **_**Help**_** – The Beatles**


	15. Oh Darling

**Oh, Darling**

_**Oh darling please believe me I'll never do you no harm. Please believe me when I tell you I'll never do you no harm. Oh, darling if you leave me I'll never make it alone. Believe me when I beg you, don't ever leave me alone…***_

Robby walked into the hospital emergency room and as he was asking the check in nurse about his daughter and Lilly, Heather Truscott came from the double swing doors out into the lobby to great him, having gotten to the hospital first since she lived closer. She wrapped her arms around the man crying and repeating thank you over and over. She finally let him loose and they both walked in the back as a doctor came to them and explained Lilly's condition. He assumed Robby was Lilly's father and the man did nothing to correct him. Lilly was in surgery, he explained, she had some internal bleeding, broken ribs, they put some stitches in her lip, the cut below her eye, and her cheek bone was fractured at her left eye, and she had a concussion. Heather broke down sobbing again and wrapped her arms around Robby when the doctor told them they did a rape kit test on Lilly and discovered there was some tearing in her vagina walls and even tearing in her anus and the police have been called. They gave her a blood test for the drug in her system before they took her to surgery and it was some type of GHP and there was not going to be any side effects from any of the chemicals in the drug. The doctor told them the test for STD's would not be back that night. Robby walked Heather to the waiting area and went to find Miley.

A nurse escorted Robby to his daughter who was in one of the emergency room rooms. She was sitting on a hospital bed wrapped in a blanket and the nurse told her father they gave her a mild sedative, nothing to knock her out but may make her a little tired, and she was going to be fine and stitched up her hand.

"Hey, bud, you okay?" He said handing Miley a clean set of clothes.

Miley shook her head in a fast rapid motion, "They won't let me see Lilly."

Robby sat on the bed next to Miley, "I know, Miles, she is in surgery right now." Miley let out a whimper and started crying as her father hugged her close and explained what the doctor told him. When he was done her looked at Miley and smiled.

"The police are going to want to talk to you." Miley nodded and her dad continued, "tell them the truth, bud, don't hide anything. They need to know what happened."

Miley nodded and told her dad all she knew. They only thing she left out was Lilly's attempt to jump off the pier and she told her dad she was at Mikayla's house at a costume party. She added the last to explain the way she was dressed if it came up. She told her father when she got home she wanted to walk the beach and that was when she saw Lilly. See…almost the truth.

Robby nodded and handed Miley her cell phone, "Oh I had to take your car and you left it on the seat. Thought you might need it to call some of your friends…like Oliver…to let them know abut Lilly."

Miley took her phone and gave her dad a weak smile. Robby chuckled, "No I did not look at your text messages or anything…I don't pry…that much."

Miley smiled and the looked at her phone and frowned, "She…she doesn't really have any friends now…and her and Oliver broke up a while back."

"Why…Lilly was always so out going and popular. What happened to her, Miles?"

Miley shrugged, "She got hurt, daddy, she got hurt by someone she loved and her life went down hill from there. She…she…it's hard to explain, dad, you know teenager stuff at school…rumors and lies being spread about her…stuff like that."

"I know it can be tough…especially now days, but Lilly was always one who never let anything like that get to her. She never cared what people thought about her. She was always the tough one and you were the prissy one." Robby gave Miley a weak smile.

Miley sighed…she did not want to have this conversation with her father. Right now she would give anything to hear him yell about the skirt she had on tonight. "Dad…please…it got harder as we got older. I mean…Lilly…we…her and I…daaaad, please…okay. Lets just say that when you come to school and see the word 'Whore' spray painted all over your locker it takes its toll on even the toughest girl…okay."

Robby nodded but felt Miley was hiding something, "Miley, what else are you not telling me? How bad did it get for her at school? I heard how she was talking, bud. Is there anything going on with her that you know about. If there is she needs help. I care about her, Miles…she is like a daughter to me…you know that."

Miley shook her head, "No…not hiding anything…you know we have not been friends for a while. We don't hang out with the same people anymore, daddy. I stay away from the school social scene…you know that. I never liked it. And I really have not even talked to her in like forever."

Robby nodded, "Yeah…that was none of my business…why you and her stopped being friends and it is none of my business now so I am not going to ask…but I saw you tonight, Miles, I saw how you acted and I heard her words. You and her may not have had the title or the appearance of being friends but the feelings are still there."

Miley smiled and kissed her dad's cheek, "Yeah…I always loved her, daddy. It just got complicated and we…well we grew apart when she started dating Oliver and well…it just happened. Can…can I stay…after I talk to the police…can I wait with Heather."

Robby smiled, "Of course we are. Now change clothes and I'll meet you in the waiting room."

While they waited Heather held Miley's hand way to tight for her liking but she did not say a word or let go. The police questioned Miley and she told them the same thing she told her dad and left out the same things as well. They asked about her hand and she told them the truth. She freaked out seeing her friend hurt like that and took her anger out on her mirror. She did not tell them her anger was directed at herself of course. The police did not need to know everything. The thanked her and told Heather they would like to question Lilly when she wakes up from her surgery and Lilly's mom just nodded as she cried. Miley said she was going to the bathroom but she needed to call Mikayla and ask the girl to cover for her just in case the police question her. They did get her name and address. As she waited for Mikayla to pick up or her voice mail Miley thought there was something she was going to tell Mikayla…she forgot what it was but she knew it was something important. She left a message for Mikayla to call. Miley knew if the other girl went to a party tonight she would be at late or occupied all night long. Miley then thought maybe she should call Oliver and then shook it from her head. He did not deserve a phone call…he treated Lilly horribly…yeah so did she but that was going to change now. At least she never trashed Lilly to anyone like Oliver did. She kind of wanted to call Ashley but did not know her number. She would ask Lilly tomorrow and call her then. She was jealous of Ashley…she knew that but she was a friend to Lilly in a very difficult time and Miley respected that.

Lilly was finally out of surgery and doing well but still not awake and she was in her own room now. They took Heather up and told her she could stay the night and Miley asked if she could too and Heather told her she would welcome the company. Miley slept in a chair while Heather slept on the couch but both did very little sleeping or talking. They both sat and watched Lilly for the most part. She had a bandage over her eye and lip and IV tubes running in to her arm. Miley thought she looked so pitiful but also so lovely as she slept.

The next morning Lilly woke up and tried to move, she was on her back and she hated sleeping on her back. She moved to her side and groaned in pain and opened her eyes. She was not in her room like she thought and quickly realized she was in a hospital. Thoughts of last night came back to her…all she did and all she said. She could remember everything. The actual words escaped her for the most part but she remembered going to meet her date at his house, what she asked him to do to her, what he did do to her, the pain of getting beat, the rape, her begging him to stop, his brother doing the same to her as she pleaded with him to stop, the pier, what she was doing on the pier, Miley finding her, her almost jumping…wanting to jump, and Mr. Stewart carrying her to his house and that was it. She turned her head and wondered why she could only see out of one eye and lifted her hand and found the patch. Oh yeah…he hit me pretty fucking hard there, she thought and saw her mom sleeping on the couch. Lilly smiled a little and then saw another figure sleeping in the chair and she smiled a lot. She stared at Miley and giggled at how her eye makeup had run down her face. Lilly could tell she tried to clean most of it but there was still a little left. Lilly thought she looked so adorable curled up on the chair and wearing her white jeans. Lilly liked Miley in her white jeans. She then noticed Miley was shivering. Her blanket had fallen off of her. Lilly tried to get up and to cover Miley again when she gave a small eep in pain as she stretched the stitches in her stomach from the surgery. Miley opened her eyes and smiled.

"Morning…what are you trying to do? I don't think you should get out of bed yet." Miley said.

Lilly smiled weakly, "You were cold…I wanted to cover you back up to keep you warm."

That small gesture touched Miley. She could not explain it but something about Lilly just waking up after surgery in a hospital after getting brutally beaten and raped wanting to take care of _her_ made Miley's heart jump in her throat.

Miley cleared her throat and pulled her blanket off the floor and wrapped it around her, "W…w…well…umm I am fine, but thank you anyway. But I need to take care of you now, Lilly." Miley said.

Lilly frowned and turned her head. "So how long have I been here?"

Miley looked at her watch, "Just since around one this morning. You have been asleep in the room since after three. You were in surgery for a little over three hours."

Lilly nodded, "Can…can you wake up my mom and maybe get me something to drink. My throat hurts and…and I am thirsty."

Miley nodded and a little disappointed Lilly was dismissing her like that but she did what she was told by instinct. She woke up Heather who jumped to Lilly's side and grabbed her hand and started crying again. Miley left to find someone to get Lilly a drink and her cell phone vibrated letting her know she had a call. She looked at it and saw it was Mikayla. Miley sighed and knew she had a choice to make. Miley ignored the call for now and would call Mikayla after she found someone to get Lilly her drink.

"Mom…why is she here? And please stop crying…I am fine ok." Lilly asked her mother.

Heather nodded and brushed Lilly's hair out of her face, "I was so worried, baby, I was so scared…and they told me what happened to you…ohhhh, Lillian…I am so sorry, baby…so sorry." Heather cried.

"Mom…mother stop! I am fine okay…please stop crying." Lilly said and pain gripped her whole body as her muscles tensed in her anger.

Heather nodded and wiped her eyes, "I…I am sorry…I…if you need to talk about it…you can you know…with me."

"Mom, all I want to talk about is why she is here? Why is Miley here?"

Heather took a deep breath, "She came in the ambulance and wanted to stay overnight. She cares for you, Lilly. That is why she is here."

Lilly turned her head, "Oh…okay…she has been here all night?"

Heather looked at Lilly, "Lilly, she is your friend. I know you and her had a falling out but she is here because she loves you. She did a lot for you last night."

Lilly sighed, "Mom…Miley loves Miley and no one else. And what do you mean she did a lot for me…what…what did she tell you?"

Heather shrugged, "That she was coming home from a friend's and wanted to walk the beach and found you on the pier all…all…hurt…" Heather started crying again and took several deep breaths, "sorry…she found you hurt and tried to walk you home but you got sick and then Robby showed up and then they called 911." Heather gave Lilly a stern look, "That is what happened right?"

Lilly nodded, "Yeah…that was about it. So…umm when can I go home?"

Heather again brushed Lilly's hair from her eyes, "I don't know, baby. The doctor will come around and check on you today. And the police will be around as well." Heather looked up and saw Miley enter the room with a cup of water with a straw. Heather smiled at her and Miley held the cup so Lilly could drink out of it. Lilly nodded she had enough and laid her head back down. She looked at her mother.

"Police…why…I mean…I was at the pier at night but that was not big deal…I…" she looked at Miley, "we used to do it all the time." Miley smiled.

"Lilly…you were drugged, beaten, and…and raped. They will need to talk to you and get the person who did this."

Lilly shrugged, "I…I don't know who. I was at a club...one of those teen clubs…downtown and the next thing I know I wake up here. That is all I know." Lilly looked at Miley and Miley was glaring at her and Lilly knew her mind was saying "LIAR!" Lilly turned her head.

"Baby…Miley said you were rambling about a date…who was it?" It was Lilly's turn to glare at Miley and her mind read "MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!" But Miley did not turn her head and met Lilly's eyes. Lilly turned again.

"I…I had a blind date and he stood me up and I was talking to this other guy and…and that is all I remember."

"Where's your car, Lilly?" Heather asked not believing her daughter. "It's not at home."

"At…at the beach on front of Ricco's."

"Lillian Truscott…you tell me the truth right now, young lady! How did you car get there? How did you drive it if you were so drugged up that you cannot remember anything? I know you are lying, Lilly." Heather said harshly.

Lilly just turned her head so neither Miley nor her mother could see her. "Am not." She mumbled.

Miley put her hand on Heather's arm and leaned in, "Can…can I talk to her…alone?"

Heather nodded, "Please do. I will go get us something to eat from the cafeteria."

Miley waited until Heather was gone and pulled her chair up to Lilly's bed and took her hand. Lilly did not jerk away but she did not look at Miley.

"Lils, you have to tell the truth. I did not tell anyone why you were at the pier. I did not tell them what you were going to do."

"What do you think I was going to do, Miley?"

"Lilly…" Miley's voice cracked with emotion and that caused Lilly to look at her, "I was there…I saw it and I heard what you were saying. That is our secret…you and me…until you are ready to talk to someone…and you will have to eventually. I will make you."

"Why…why do you care, Miley?"

Miley swallowed hard and she felt her throat tighten, "Do you remember anything I told you last night?"

Lilly nodded and grinned, "Yeah…something about loco hot coco." Miley smiled, "Yeah…I do, Miles…but you said some stuff to stop me…I know that so don't worry I won't hold you to it."

Miley sighed, "Good…I was worried I would have to go with you to Ashley's to go swimming. That was driving me crazy."

Lilly laughed and could not help it as much as she tried. She used to love how Miley could always make her laugh no matter how she was hurt. Now she hated it. "Stop…you are making my stomach hurt." Lilly calmed down, "Miles…I am serious…ok. What I did with my…date…last night…I…I don't know if it was rape. I asked him to…I begged him to at first. And…and then his brother was there and…he did it too."

Miley nodded, "Did you tell them to stop?" Lilly nodded, "Well they drugged you and they beat you and then had sex with you after you told them to stop. Yeah, Lilly, that's rape."

Lilly looked away form Miley, "But…but what about you, Miles…I mean the things you…well."

Miley reached up and brushed Lilly's hair out of her face and was glad to see just her small touch made Lilly smile. "Lilly we are talking about you…not me. It is completely different. What I do is safe…ok…ok…for the most part it is. Yeah that one incident I was stupid…but we have a lot of…well…I can't explain it to you this quickly…but it is safe and we trust people. What happened to you was rape and abuse. He beat you, Lilly, and he raped you. Do not confuse the two." Miley said softly as she ran her hands through Lilly's hair. "And this is not about me, baby, this is about you."

Lilly nodded, "Yeah…I know all about the safe words and stuff. I…I am sorry I said that. I know it is different."

Miley gave Lilly a look of disbelief and Lilly smiled, "I've been around, Miles. I…I don't want to tell them, Miley. He goes to our school and…and they will make it worse for me Miley. I…I can't take it anymore…I can't take what they do to me and say about me. He is popular and they…they will just make it worse and I can't handle worse."

Miley again brushed Lilly's hair back, "I know, baby, but from now on you will have me with you. You and me together…no one could stop us, baby, when we were together…remember?"

Lilly shook her head, "No…we are not together anymore, Miley. You don't have to pretend anymore. We are no longer on the pier, Miley. I know you thought you saved me, Miles…but you didn't. You made things worse for me. And the things you said…you can stop pretending now…okay."

Miley shook her head, "I am not pretending, Lilly; everything I said last night…with the exception of swimming at Ashley's was the truth."

"Stop it, Miley…please…I…I don't want to do this anymore. I…I can't play this game anymore. It hurts to much. Please…stop it. I…I am begging you, Miles…if I ever meant anything to you, please leave me alone. Stop torturing me, Miley…please. I can't handle it anymore. I…I can't handle any of this anymore. You, your relationship with Mikayla, things at school, having no friends…it has made me tired, Miley….made me so tired of being alive."

"Stop that, Lilly…I mean it…no more talk about you dying. I am going to take care of you Lilly like you took care of me. Accept it."

Miley's tried to control her emotions and be strong but she knew she talked more than she should have and she finally started to cry. Tears came down her face one at a time and dropped on Lilly's pillow.

"Lils, when…when you…last night if you would have jumped…I…I was going with you. I swear I was going with you. I did not want to live if you had died."

Lilly reached her hand up and brushed away a tear from Miley's cheek. "You are so beautiful, Miles…I mean that. Looking at you is like looking at the sun setting on a perfect night over the ocean. Remember we would do that?" Miley nodded and pushed her cheek into Lilly's hand, "Remember how it would just take our breath away and after it set we would just stare over the water for a long time soaking in what we saw? That is what you look like to me, Miley. When I look at you it takes my breath away and all I can do stare and soak you in." Miley smiled as Lilly dropped her hand and turned her head. "Please, Miley…please...you don't have to do this. I…I won't hold you to any promises or anything you said when you thought you were trying to help me. I…I wish you would have let me, Miley…I wish you would have let me jump." Lilly started sobbing and Miley just stroked her hair back.

"No, Lils, I could not do that. You mean too much to me and I could not let you leave me." She bent down and kissed Lilly's cheek and tasted her salty tears as she kissed them away. Lilly smiled even as she cried at the feeling and gesture of Miley kissing her tears. After a moment Lilly calmed down and took Miley's hand.

"It…it was Gabe…Gabe Lammatti and is older brother…I am sorry…I know you dated him."

Miley swallowed because she was surprised Lilly went out with Gabe. Lilly never liked him and thought he was a jerk…and she was right. That was why Miley only went on two dates with him. Of course Lilly did not know that. She and Oliver were so wrapped up in one another at the time she never questioned or asked about Miley's dating life. "I…I am sorry they did this to you..." Was all Miley could say. She knew nothing she said could take Lilly's pain away right now. She wanted to kill Gabe and his brother through…not hurt them but actually kill them. She briefly thought of calling Mikayla and asking her for the money to hire someone to kill both of them and shook the thought from her head and knew she really needed to make sure Lilly told the police and let htem handle it.

Lilly nodded, "I'll tell the police…I'll tell them everything except our secret. I don't want them putting me in a nut house for a while…but I'll talk when I am ready…to someone." Lilly rolled over as best she could on her uninjured side and pulled the blanket to her shoulders.

Miley stood there and smiled weakly. Lilly did not say anything or confess her love for Miley again but Miley knew she needed time. She was tramautised and needed time to get her life back on track and Miley would help her with that. Miley would be there for her. Miley reached over and brushed Lilly's hair out of her face and when Lilly gave a small smile and a little moan Miley felt her heart jump in her throat from that one small sound of pleasure she gave Lilly.

"Miles?" Lilly said as she smiled.

"Yeah, baby?"

"You…you forgot something?"

"What's that, sweetie?"

"You forgot that I am a complete bitch when I am sick. Are you sure you want to take care of me?" Lilly said with a small grin.

Miley laughed and kissed Lilly's forehead, "Yeah, Lilly Bear, I'll risk it." Lilly closed her eyes and let out a small sigh of pleasure.

_***Oh, Darling **_**– Beatles**

**The next few chapters will be posted quickly since they are already written…just need to proof them.**


	16. My Life

**In My Life**

_**There are places I remember, all my life though some have changed. Some for ever not for better. Some have gone and some remain. All these places had their moments with lovers and friends…***_

Miley was looking down at Lilly, who had her eyes closed, when she gave a small jump as the door to the room opened and Heather walked in with a man and a woman. Miley assumed there were the police. Both were dressed in professional attire. The man with a sports jacket and a tie and the woman in a pants suit and the Miley's assumption was confirmed as she saw the woman's badge on the front of her pants.

"Miley honey…they need to talk to Lilly now. Can you wait outside?" Heather asked softly and Miley nodded.

"Can I get a phone number from Lilly first? I want to call one of her friends."

Lilly looked at Miley and the brown haired girl saw she was a little scared of the police. "Whose number do you need?" Lilly asked. She was afraid Miley was going to call Oliver.

Miley smiled, "I want to call Ashley…to let her know. I won't give her all the details. Just to let her know you are in the hospital." Lilly let at a sigh and gave Miley the number and thanked her. She did want Ashley there…she wanted Ashley there a lot for some reason.

Miley left the room and was going to call Ashley and saw she had three missed calls from Mikayla. She cursed and walked to the elevator to go outside to call Mikayla and then Ashley. She knew Lilly would be with the police for a long time.

Mikayla picked up on the sixth ring and Miley knew she did it on purpose. She was pissed and Miley was afraid of a pissed Mistress Mikayla.

"Well…well…my girl finally decides to call me back after she left a message on my phone and sounded all upset. So what do I owe the pleasure of the phone call, _Miley_?" Miley cringed at the way Mikayla said her name and knew by her tone she was in her mistress role.

Miley automatically went into her submissive role. It was nothing she forced or willed herself to do. It was instinct. "I…I am sorry, m'am. I apologize for not calling you back sooner…but…but…I…" Miley stammered.

"Where are you? I was fucking worried about you, Miley! Damn it…I…I thought you did something stupid last night like hooked up with some freak online after I got your panicky message! You didn't did you? Please tell me you didn't do anything stupid!" Mikayla sounded angry and worried. Miley did not answer and there was a long pause. "See…I knew you would do something stupid like this! You have got to stop this, Miley! You have got to stop your destructive behavior!" Miley wanted to interrupt but the tone of Mikayla's voice prevented it. Miley was a well trained submissive and to interrupt her mistress…or ex or whatever she was to Miley now…was something she could not do.

Mikayla's voiced softened, "Miley, I don't know why you do this, baby…that is one thing you keep from me but I wish you would stop. I don't want to be there when you erupt and it is going to happen on day until you fix yourself. I worry about you, Miley. I worry about you as my friend and I try and protect you as a Mistress but I can't be with you twenty four seven."

Mikayla paused and Miley took the time to speak. "May I speak now, ma'm?"

"Of course…and we are in the friend role now so speak freely."

Miley took a deep breath and told Mikayla what happened; leaving out her failed online hook up of course and Lilly's attempted suicide. She told Mikayla she what she told the police about being at her house and Mikayla said she would cover for Miley but seriously doubted the police would even bother her since Lilly was going to tell them who she as with and who did this to her. She did tell Miley that one day soon she was going to have to answer why she needed to lie about where she was at and Miley just sighed and said yes m'am.

"Ok…so do you want me down there…the hospital? God I can't believe that bastard! He needs to be fucking castrated! And I apologize for my earlier outburst…that was very insensitive of me."

Miley smiled as she thought the same thing. "No…I'm good. But thanks for offering." Truth was Miley kind of wanted Mikayla there. Mikayla the friend but she did not want Lilly to see her. That could ruin everything. Miley thought how hard it was going to be to have Lilly and then Mikayla as a friend.

"Well I would like to visit her…clear it with her of course. Don't want to cause her any stress especially right now. She does not need that and I am aware of how she feels about me."

Miley nodded, "Yeah…ok…so umm…well I guess that is it. I…I am going to call Ashley and let her know. She and Lilly became friends."

Mikayla chuckled, "Tell me, Miley. You have an answer to give me. I can tell you want to…plus it is time for it."

Miley swallowed hard. This was not as easy as she thought. Mikayla taught her and gave her so much. "I…I love her, Mikayla. I really do and I feel guilty about what happened to her…not just last night but all of it. She…she told me last night that…that she…oh God, Mik…" Miley started crying as she heard Lilly's words last night about how she wanted to know why Miley liked it…liked the pain. But that was not all of it. Miley hated herself for everything she did for Lilly. She hated herself for breaking Lilly's heart in such a cruel way more than once.

"Shhh…calm down, Miley, just take deep breaths." Miley did before Mikayla continued. "Ok…now…is it guilt or love, Miley?

Miley thought for a moment, "I…I do love her, Mikayla."

"I know that…I have always known that, Miley. That was so obvious."

Miley smiled, "I hear another 'but' coming."

"And you are right, buuut…how do you love her? I know you love her as a friend…closer than a friend. But is that love romantic love? Or do you feel this way for guilt. What happened last night is not your fault. She went out with this boy and she got terribly hurt but she chose to go out with him. You did not make her."

"I…I broke her heart more than once, Mikayla. I owe her."

Mikayla sighed, "Yes you did but how much do you owe her is the question. If you really love her then try…be with her and try. If it is guilt then don't do it, Miley. Be her friend but nothing else."

Miley felt her stomach knot up and she felt sick. "But if I am just her friend it will only hurt her again in the long run. I know how she feels about me, Mikayla. She…she needs help, Mikayla. She was…she was going to do something terrible last night."

Mikayla sighed again, "Do you want my advice?"

Miley smiled, "You know I always do."

"Take it slow. Go to her and take it slow and don't make any promises and don't let her make any."

Miley nodded, "So then…umm…this means you and I are just friends and nothing more?" Miley felt her chest tighten. She knew it was not going to be easy to loose Mikayla in that part of her life.

"Miley, after our talk I would not have taken you back even if you told me you wanted me that way. You have some serious issues you need to deal with and I am not just talking about your feelings for Lilly. I have known that for a long time and I wanted to help you with them and still do. I am your friend, Miles, and I will be a great friend for you and you can tell me anything. You know that. But that is all we all, Miles."

Miley felt like crying. She did not expect it to hurt this bad. It was not love she knew that. But they had a lot of emotions in their Mistress/submissive relationship.

"Ok, Mikayla…I…fuck…why does it hurt…all of it…you and Lilly and…just all of it."

"I am sorry, Miley, it hurts me to. Don't think it doesn't. There was more than lust for me but it was not love in that way. I care about you…you know that. I love you as a friend and you know that. Just go slow with her, Miles. She is going to need you more as a friend right now anyway. The poor girl does not have anyone she can turn to and she needs you. Just take it slow. Trust me on this one."

"I…I will…I do love her and I want her in my life again. But she does have Ashley as well…she can also help."

"I know, baby, I know you do and as far as Ashley…she will be there for Lilly but she won't be much help with the difficult stuff…Ashley is too weak. You are not."

Miley smiled at the compliment, "Thanks, Mikayla…I'll call you later…ok."

"Sure, Miles, but take care of Lilly first and don't hurt her, Miles. Lilly is too precious of a girl to hurt. Be honest with her and don't lie to her and don't do it out of guilt. She deserves better than that. Of all people, Lilly Truscott deserves to have her happy ending. It won't be a fairy tale ending since they don't exist…but it should be happy."

Miley was stunned by Mikayla's words about Lilly and she heard Mikayla giggle. It was a strange sound to Miley because Mikayla never giggled. She laughed and chuckled but never giggled.

"Oh please, Miley…I have always thought very high of Lilly and always had so much respect for her. I can have a heart you know…I am not a total bitch. She's a good person."

Miley smiled, "Yeah…she is. Thanks, Mikayla. I'll call you later ok?"

"Sure thing, Miles." Mikayla said and hung up.

Miley did not let Mikayla's not saying goodbye bother her. When the other girl was done with a conversation it was over and Miley was used to it. Miley took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She was sad about Mikayla but glad to have her as a friend. There was just something about the girl that was unique. Mikayla had so much confidence in herself and always knew what to say. Miley looked at the paper Lilly gave her and called Ashley. She would not give Ashley all the details but just tell her Lilly was in the hospital after she got hurt very bad. If Lilly wanted to tell the girl that was her choice.

Mikayla put her cell phone on the coffee table and leaned back on her couch and closed her robe. She was a little sad about Miley but she knew it was the best choice. Mikayla thought Miley was the perfect submissive and she was so well behaved and of course sexually Miley was very open and loved to please. Mikayla sighed, yes she was going to miss Miley in that role in her life but she did not lie to Miley. She much preferred her as a friend. Miley scared her sometimes with her destructive nature through and Mikayla worried about that as well. She knew if the girl and Lilly did start a relationship Miley would not be satisfied since Lilly could not give her all she needed and Mikayla knew Miley would eventual look elsewhere and both girls would get hurt, but that was their choice and not hers. She did not want to see either of them hurt more but all she could do now is listen if they came to her. Mikayla sighed.

"Come in here now!" She commanded and a very pretty girl with long sun bleached blonde hair walked into the room naked. She immediately dropped to her knees in front of Mikayla. Mikayla smiled at her. She was very pretty and so next door innocent looking. Mikayla liked her new pet and she played very well with others at the parties and at home.

"You may go for the day. I want you to call the hospital and find out what room Lilly Truscott is in and send her some flowers and balloons…you know the usual "Get Well" stuff. And make sure they are nice but do not put my name on them…just a nice card wishing her well. Send her lilies…she would like that I think. And on the card have them write 'to our most precious flower'."

The blonde spoke without looking up, "Yes, Mistress." She got to her feet and without looking up at Mikayla she backed out of the room.

_***In My Life**_ - **Beatles**


	17. Don't Leave Nobody but the Baby

**Go to Sleep Little Baby**

Lilly got out of the hospital four days later. Both Miley and Ashley visited her everyday after school while she was in there, Miley wanted to stay out of school but she had been missing to many classes lately and her dad was getting a little mad at her for it, and Lilly would notice that Miley and Ashley would actually talk and seemed to be getting along. That surprised and made Lilly happy for some reason. Miley waited on her hand and foot when she was in the hospital and when she got home. They did not talk about love or feelings or what had happened to her…hell Lilly really did not talk much at all. Miley would talk to her about what was happening at school and other things and Lilly would just answer her in one or two words or short sentences. She loved Miley…she still loved Miley so much even after all the pain and heart break and she adored the time Miley spent with her but she knew why. Lilly had not illusions of why Miley was there for her. Even the times when Miley would hold her at night and whisper the three words she always wanted to hear…I love you…she still knew it was just guilt Miley was feeling and not love.

While Lilly knew Miley was there for her mostly out of guilt, yes she believed Miley cared for her again in a little way but the guilt was larger, she cold not give it up…she could not give Miley up at this time. She needed Miley to hold her and comfort her to be there for her and it felt good…it felt so wonderful to have Miley with her now. Lilly knew she would have to give it up one day; she knew Miley would stop feeling guilty or the guilt would get less and less and the beautiful brown haired girl she loved would leave her again and she would be heat broken once more. But this time Lilly would end it on her own terms. She would enjoy the comfort Miley gave her for as long as she could and then when she started to see Miley's guilt lessen then she would end it and let Miley go. She would be hurt but it would not be as bad and she would do it on her own terms but she would not be so cruel as to send an email and she would be kind when she set Miley free of her. But for now she would just enjoy what she had with Miley and allow Miley to make her nightmares go away.

Lilly's first nightmare of what happened that night started the second night she was home. She dreamed of what those boys did to her, how they hurt her, and how she begged and pleaded and cried for them to stop. She dreamed of the pain and their cruel hateful words and Lilly woke up screaming in her bed. Her mother came to comfort her and hold her and while she allowed it Lilly knew it was not her mother she needed it was Miley. When her mother left the room Lilly sent Miley a text – **nightmare…please come hold me**. Miley was in her bed when her phone signaled she had a text and read it and then looked at her clock and saw it was a little after two in the morning. She got out of bed, kept her pajamas on, snuck out of the house, and drove to Lilly's. Miley knew where Heather and Lilly kept the spare key and she used to and gently knocked on Lilly's door. Lilly told her to come in and without a word between the two Miley lay down next to Lilly and held her as the girl fell asleep. Miley woke up early the next morning and left a sleeping Lilly and went home and got ready for school before her dad woke up. After that night Miley would sleep over at Lilly's two or thee times a week and Lilly discovered when Miley held her the nightmare did not come to her. That one text started a habit for Lilly and also helped Miley fulfill one of her needs. To please Lilly as her submissive.

Whenever Miley was not there and she needed comfort she would send Miley a text. Either liked the one she sent the first night or others. Miley would be sitting in class at school and her phone would vibrate and she would sneak a look and find a text from Lilly –** sad need hug bring ice cream u know my** **fav** - Miley would skip the next class or the rest of the entire day and go pick up Lilly's ice cream, mint chocolate chip (not one of Miley's favorites but she was not eating it so she did not care), and she would deliver it to Lilly and hold her and comfort her. Lilly felt guilty about how she was treating Miley with her text messages and phone calls for the girl to drop everything including school just to be with her and she knew it was wrong but she could not help it. It was not an everyday occurrence or every night but she felt like she was taking advantage, but she could not help it because Miley seemed to be the only one who could help her. Lilly got into her moods where she would think about that night and other things and start crying and her thoughts turned to walking back to the pier and that scared her…that scared her terribly. She did not want to do what she was thinking and her thoughts frightened her but she felt it was the only way to make her pain go away and when Miley held her she helped Lilly's thoughts disappear. Lilly kept those thoughts secret and told no one even Miley.

Miley on the other hand saw it differently than Lilly. She did not see it as Lilly taking advantage of her in anyway. She saw it as comforting her friend and the girl she loved but also and just as importantly to her she saw it as serving the girl she loved and her mistress…or the girl she wanted as her mistress. Miley did what she did for Lilly because that was who she was and a good well trained slave that she was did as her mistress asked with no questions asked and out of respect and in Lilly's case out of love as well. Miley never thought once about telling Lilly she could not skip a class or come over in the middle of the night to comfort her. She did it because she loved Lilly and her mistress told her to and she would never have thought twice about not doing as Lilly told her to.

It was a little over a week and a half since Lilly's attack and she was healing well physically. She was not pregnant and all the STD tests came back negative and while her bruises still showed they were starting to fade and she was going to have a small scar under her eye from the cut it would not be very noticeable unless you looked very close at it and of course she would carry a scar from her surgery on her stomach that ran from the right edge of her belly button to just below the rib cage on her right side. It currently looked terrible in it's newness but the doctors told her it would fade after time and while still visible it would not be too bad. Lilly just nodded and figured she could wear a one piece if she ever decided to go surfing again. At this point in her life she could have cared less about the scar or her looks or about surfing. She was going back to school the next week and that did frighten her.

Lilly woke up after one of her nightmares and stifled a scream since she did not want her mother to come to check on her. She looked at the clock and saw it was a little before one in the morning and grabbed her cell phone off her nightstand. She held it debating on whether she should send the text or not and after a long thought and fighting her guilt she did – **nightmare again need you…please.** She sat up in bed and saw in her nightmare she kicked her Miley Bear off the bed and reached over and retrieved it from the floor and held it until Miley would arrive.

A little after fifteen or twenty minutes Lilly heard the soft knocking at her door and gave a weak smile. Miley never entered her room without knocking and asking permission first. Lilly thought it was silly and did not know why Miley did it but she got used to it. She quickly placed her Miley Bear under the bed to hide her and told Miley to come in as she scooted back down on the bed and turned to her side and felt Miley slide in next to her without a word and hugged her.

"Miles…sing me a song." Lilly asked quietly.

Miley, a little surprised by the request, smiled, "Sure, baby, any particular one?"

Lilly shook her head, "No…just something to help me sleep."

Miley nodded and got off the bed and picked up Lilly's guitar from the corner, dusted it a little, and got back in bed sitting up with the guitar in her lap. She strummed the strings and frowned.

"Wow…it really needs tuning. I'll do it tomorrow after school and replace the strings."

Lilly gave a small smile, "Well I never did learn how to play it and haven't picked it up in…ummm…God over what…two years?"

Miley giggled, "That is because you never had the patience to let me finish teaching you. You would get so mad."

Lilly's smile widened a little, "Yeah just like you and surfing."

"Well at least with playing the guitar I can't get killed."

Lilly let out just a small giggle that made Miley smile. Lilly just did not smile, giggle, or laugh recently. "You are such a girlie girl, Ms. Priss."

Miley laughed, "Yeah and proud of it." She said and tuned the guitar a little.

The guitar was a gift from her to Lilly when Lilly asked Miley to teach her years ago when they became friends and Miley agreed provided Lilly teach her how to surf and body board. Neither girl did very well on their lessons but they had a wonderful time while trying to teach one another.

Lilly smiled at the thoughts and then focused on Miley's voice which started humming as she strummed the guitar and then she started singing slow and soft.

_Go to sleep little baaaby_

_Go to sleep little baaaby_

_Your momma's gone away and your daddy's gonna stay_

_Didn't leave nobody but the baaaby_

_Go to sleep little baaaby_

_Go to sleep little baaaby_

_Everybody's gone in the cotton and the corn_

_Didn't leave nobody but the baaaby_

_Don't you weep pretty baaaby_

_Don't you weep pretty baaaby_

_She's long gone with her red shoes on_

_Gonna meet another lovin' baaaby_

_You're a sweet little baaaby_

_You're a sweet little baaaby_

_Honey in the rock and the sugar don't stop_

_Gonna bring a bottle to the baaaby_

_You and me and the devil makes three_

_Don't need no other lovin' baaaby_

_Go to sleep little baaaby_

_Go to sleep little baaaby_

_Come lay your bones on the alabaster stones_

_And be my ever lovin' baaaaaabyyyy*_

Miley finished singing and laid the guitar on the floor and Lilly turned around and faced her. "That…that was beautiful, Miles. Where did you learn that one."

Miley shrugged, "Just an old Blue Grass song that was sung to me after my mom died when I couldn't sleep."

"Did you dad sing it to you?" Lilly asked

Miley shook her head and Lilly noticed for the first time Miley and a few tears running down her cheeks, "No actually Jackson did."

Lilly looked at her surprise, "Our Jackson…your brother Jackson?"

Miley smiled and sniffled, "Yeah…he was not always a pain in the ass. My dad…well…he did not take my mom's death very well and he…anyway…I was ten, you know and Jackson would hear me crying and he would come in and sing that song to me as I fell asleep. God…her did it for like two months almost every night." Miley wiped her eyes, "It…well he told me years later when I asked him what it meant he told me that it was about how a baby's mother dies young and now it's just the baby and the father. The part about your 'momma's done gone with her red shoes on gonna meet another lovin' baby' is about how she died and the red shoes means she died young and the other baby is Baby Jesus and the end about the alabaster stones means the mother's headstone and for the baby to visit her grave never forget it's mother by always loving her forever and even through she's dead the mother would always love the baby." Miley sniffled and wiped her eyes again, "Jackson said mom used to sing it to him when he was little…apparently he was real hard to get to go to sleep." Miley chuckled.

Lilly pulled Miley close and kissed her cheeks and licked her tears at the same time, "I'm sorry, Miles, I…I…why did you sing that one if it hurt so much?"

Miley shrugged, "Because I love you and I wanted to share it with you, silly."

Lilly bit her lower lip and looked into Miley's eyes and then quickly kissed Miley on the lips. Miley's lips soon parted as she got over the initial shock of the kiss and sucked Lilly's tongue into her mouth and pushed hers into Lilly's mouth. Both Lilly and Miley moaned and Miley felt Lilly's hand go under her pajama shirt and run up her naked back. Miley pushed Lilly off of her and was breathing hard.

"Lils, I…I don't know if we should do this. It…it's too soon, baby." Miley said.

Lilly rolled on top of Miley and pinned her arms above her head. Miley had forgotten Lilly was always stronger than her and seemed to have gotten stronger over the years due to her work out routine. Lilly leaned down and kissed Miley's lips and then her neck.

"Shhh…I want you, Miley, I want to kiss you and touch you and I want you to touch me." Lilly whispered in Miley's ear.

Miley gasped at the sensation and she wanted Lilly as well…very bad…but she still thought after what Lilly had been through it was too soon and then add the fact the Lilly never really talked to her much. It was always "yes" "no" or short sentences confused Miley. They never defined what they were. Were they dating? Were they just friends? Miley did not know how Lilly saw her. She knew her feeling for Lilly…she loved her and wanted her to be her girlfriend and hopefully mistress as well…but now it was all up in the air and Miley was confused about it.

Miley tried to push Lilly off, "Please, Lilly, its too soon for you, baby, ok…lets talk about it and things first."

Lilly leaned down and kissed Miley's lips again and Miley responded even if her mind fought her. He body wanted Lilly badly even if her mind didn't. He body won and she relaxed and allowed Lilly to kiss her and she responded and thrust her hips upwards and moaned loudly. Lilly let go of her arms and Miley ran her hands up Lilly's back under her top as Lilly ran hers under Miley's top and found her erect nipples. Miley gasped in pleasure as Lilly fondled them and pinched them as kissed her neck. Miley ran her hands under Lilly's bottoms and pulled her closer as her hands grabbed her naked butt. Lily moaned and pulled Miley's top up to expose her breasts and started sucking them. Miley threw her head back in pleasure and let out a loud long moan as her right hand went to Lilly's front and found her wet center between the girl's legs and when her finger found Lilly's clit, Lilly suddenly threw herself off Miley and turned her back and curled up in a fetal position and started crying.

"I'm sorry, Miley, I am so sorry." Lilly muttered over and over and Miley hugged her.

"It's ok, baby, I understand…shhh…it's ok." Miley ran her hand threw Lilly's hair and frowned. "Lils, don't take this the wrong way…but when was the last time you took a shower, honey?"

Lilly shrugged, "I don't remember."

"You need to take one in the morning, ok."

Lilly nodded, "Ok…Miley?"

"Yeah, baby."

"Miley, Can you go home now? I…I want you to go home. I…I don't want you here right now."

Miley lay shocked for a moment and then whispered yes and got out of the bed and put her flip flops on and opened the bedroom door.

"Miles?" She heard Lilly say and turned, "See you tomorrow after school, ok?"

Miley smiled, "Sure, baby, I'll come by." And she walked from the room.

Lilly started sobbing after Miley left and grabbed her Miley Bear from under the bed and hugged it tight. "I am such a bitch, Miley Bear." She said and closed her eyes and cried.

Miley drove home and wiped her eyes as tears came down her face. She was not sobbing but she was crying and felt sad. She did not fight Lilly's dismissal…that was not her place. She was given an instruction and followed and was not going to disobey an order from Lilly. But that did not make it easier. She should have been used to it…Mikayla used to do it all the time. Deliver cookies and get dismissed, deliver food and get dismissed…and Miley never complained or felt like this. That was who she was…but why did it fucking hurt so much when Lilly did it to her? She would go home, get some sleep, go to school, and then go see Lilly after…as she always did. Miley walked into her house and saw her dad sitting on the couch. "Damn" she whispered.

"Hey, daddy, what has you up so late?" Miley asked very friendly. She was busted and it didn't do any good to deny anything.

Robbie stood up and turned the television off and turned to Miley. "Well when a dad wakes up and sees that his little girl is gone after two in the morning he feels a little concerned."

Miley looked at her feet and started tracing an invisible pattern with her right foot on the floor, "Well…umm…I…Lilly…ummm…" She muttered and bit her lower lip.

Robbie walked to her and kissed the top of her head, "Well I really did not expect you back until around five or six this morning when you come back to change for school. Heather thinks you should leave some clothes at her house so you won't have to get up so early to come back here and change before school. I think she is tired of waking up when you try to sneak out."

Miley grinned and kissed her dad's cheek. "Thanks, daddy, I will. I'm going to bed now."

Robbie chuckled, "Oh and, bud, you really need to be careful about skipping more of your classes. You don't want to go to summer school."

"I promise I will be careful." Miley said as she ran up to her bedroom.

**Weeks earlier.**

Ashley Dewitt was sitting at in the cafeteria at the table her and Lilly had started sharing when they became friends and she felt so alone. It was the Wednesday after Lilly's attack and she had no one to eat with or talk to while at school. She sighed and played with her food. She felt so much hurt for Lilly and what happened to her and when Miley called her Sunday and told her Lilly was in the hospital she expected maybe she got into a car accident or maybe she was surfing and got hurt that way. She did not expect to see her friend in the condition she was in and learn what had happened to her. She cried as she hugged Lilly and then had words with Miley in private. She threatened Miley with bodily harm if she ever hurt Lilly again. She knew Miley was not afraid if her and maybe her threats seemed idle to the other girl but damn it felt good to say those words. She and Lilly had become fast friends and she came to love Lilly as her best friend as she was not going to sit by and watch some girl out of her past who broke her heart hurt Lilly again. Ashley suddenly looked up when she heard a pleasant voice talking to her. She looked up and saw two very beautiful brown eyes surrounded by a very lovely face that had black hair spilling around it. She knew Mikayla…everyone knew Mikayla…but what surprised her was that Mikayla was standing in front of her talking to her. Mikayla never came in the cafeteria to eat lunch and she never talked to anyone but Miley. And that was almost literally. When she first started attending their school boys asked her out by the dozens and she blew them off very politely but refused to acknowledge their flirtations or friendly conversation. The only person she would even say more than three words to besides the teachers in her classes was Miley Stewart and every one assumed they were dating.

"I asked if we may join you for lunch." Mikayla said again and Ashley snapped out of her confused daze and saw Miley standing next to the girl grinning and looking amused.

"Umm…yeah…I…sure if you want to." Ashley stammered and both girls sat down opposite her and next to one another.

Mikayla stuck out her hand, "Hello…I am Mikayla…thank you for allowing us to join you."

Ashley took the other girl's hand and shook it, "Yeah…I know who you are…everyone does. I…I'm Ashley Dewitt."

Mikayla smiled and Ashley thought it was such a lovely smile. All perfect filled with perfect white teeth. "Yes I know who you are as well but I thought formal introductions should be in order if we are to join you for lunch daily. You know Miley of course." Ashley just nodded and gave Miley a somewhat dirty look. She did not trust Miley Stewart with Lilly's feelings and heart.

Mikayla raised her eyebrows at the look and turned to Miley. Miley chuckled, "She does not trust me…with Lilly…and has threatened me."

Mikayla turned and smiled at Ashley, "Loyalty for you friend…how honorable. Good for you, Ashley. I to have warned our Miley not to hurt our precious flower."

Miley rolled her eyes, "I am going to get a drink…see if they changed the rules and started serving alcohol…I could use one with you two ganging up on me right now." Miley got up and heard Mikayla laugh.

Ashley ignored Miley, "So…what do you mean…join me for lunch daily?"

Mikayla grinned, "Well you are Lilly's friend and I adore Miley and I am her friend and my little joke aside I know Miley cares for Lilly and is her friend so therefore we all four are friends by proxy. Simple logic."

Ashley giggled despite herself and nodded, "Yeah I could use the company since Lilly will be out for a while. I am not the most popular girl around anymore."

"Never care what the mortals think of a goddess, Ashley. We are above them…always remember that."

Ashley gave her a confused look as Miley came back to the table with a drink. She saw the confused and stunned look on Ashley's face and laughed, "Let me guess…she is talking about gods and goddess again or…umm quoting poetry or maybe she sang one of her Beatles songs just for the hell of it and now you think she is crazy."

Ashley nodded and Mikayla gave Miley a look of disdain. Miley laughed again as she sat down, 'Don't worry, Ashley, you get used to her after a while."

The three girls talked, mostly Miley and Mikayla to one another, but Ashley was thankful they kept trying to draw her in the conversation. She liked Mikayla even if some of the things she said were strange but she still didn't quite trust Miley. Not that she thought Miley was a bad person. Miley was very nice to her…but she had a bad history where Lilly was concerned and Ashley felt there was more to why Lilly was on that pier that night besides wanting a place to breakdown after what had happened to her. The warning bell rang to advise the students they had fifteen minutes to get to their next class when Mikayla spoke to Miley.

"I take it you are going to visit your Lilly flower this afternoon?" Miley nodded as she took the last swallow if her cola and Mikayla turned to Ashley. "And do you have any plans this afternoon, Ashley?"

Ashley shook her head, "No. I was going to call Lilly…she got out of the hospital today…and see how she was but nothing else."

Mikayla smiled, "Well then why don't you and I go shopping. I could use a good shopping trip."

Ashley looked nervous but nodded, "Sure…I already spent most of my allowance and my step dad is pissed I ran his card up so he took it from me…but I love to at least window shop and try on some clothes."

Mikayla grinned, "Good…let's meet after school in the front and we will just leave from here. Maybe go to dinner as well…my treat since you allowed us to share your table…and I am sure if you see anything you like while we are shopping we may be able to put our pennies together and buy it for you." Ashley grinned and nodded as Mikayla got up and Miley said bye to her.

Miley walked behind Mikayla out of habit, something Mikayla was trying to get her to break since she was no longer Miley's mistress but Miley was just to well trained for it to just go away over night. Miley was giggled to herself at Mikayla's words. "Put our pennies together" yeah, Miley thought, I am know who will be putting her pennies together and showering Ashley with new clothes. Miley made a mental note to tell Mikalya not to go overboard with Ashley…she may take it the wrong way. She may feel Mikayla was trying to buy her and to go slow until the Asian girl got to know Mikayla better.

***Shocker…not a Beatles song. The song "**_**Don't Leave Nobody but the Baby**_**" is a blue grass song and lullaby I find very touching. It is by Allyson Kraus. It can also be heard in the movie "**_**Oh Brother Where Aren't Thou**_**" If you would like to hear it go to You Tube and search by title name. They also have the scene from the movie when the song is being sung…great scene with three hot girls…lol**

**Miley's interputation of the song is my own thoughts and not the song's writers**


	18. Help from my friends

**Help From My Friends**

Miley picked Lilly up for her first day back to school since the attack. It had been a three and a half weeks and Lily's mom thought it was time and the doctors cleared her to go back but Lilly had her doubts…big doubts. She did not want to go back to that school and felt she would never be ready to go back. She had received a few threatening emails that she hid from her mother and even Miley. She knew if she told her mom and Miley or anyone they would tell her to show the police and that would just make things worse for her. Lilly thought she should beg her mom to send her to another school…any school but Seaview High. She knew her mom would…hoped she would, but she didn't because she truly had hopes this day would never come. That Wednesday morning Lily figured she would go to school for the day, see how awful it was going to be, and then beg her mom to let her go to another school. Surly the school board would make an exception in her case and allow her to go to school in another district, right? Lilly sat on the front porch steps and waited for Miley with her back pack at her feet.

Lilly was not very nice to Miley now. She wasn't mean or cruel she just did not talk to the girl she loved. She would answer Miley with a word or a brief sentence and that was it. They did not talk…Lilly did not talk to anyone. She did not want to open up about what happened to her and she knew she never would. She never wanted to relive that terrible night. She still thought about it and had nightmares about it but she was never going to talk about it to anyone but the judge and jury. That she had to do. The police had enough evidence to arrest Gabe and his brother, of course they was out on bail now, but he would go to trial and the DA told Lilly she would have to testify in court. At first Lilly said she would not do it…she could not do it in front of her family and friends and strangers but she was told without her testimony the boys would go free. Lilly finally agreed after the DA got the judge to agree to a closed courtroom during her testimony so only the attorneys and the judge and jury would be in the courtroom. She really did not want to but she had not choice. She could not let them go free and hurt another girl. That was the reason she did it. Not for herself or revenge…she did not want any other girl to get hurt like she did. Lilly would often wonder how many other girls did Gabe drug and rape that were too scared to come forward. The one positive side is that the DA told Lilly that with all the evidence the case may not go to trial and the boys just may plead guilty in hopes of not going to jail for a longer period of time. Lilly doubted that through. Gabe was too arrogant and he kept insisting Lilly begged for it the entire time and never said no. Lilly was sure it would go to trial. Miley and Lilly kept their secret about what Lilly was doing on that pier but the thoughts were still with her and she knew going to school would make it worse.

Gabe was popular…very popular and people believed what he said. Lilly wanted it and begged to be hit and never told him to stop and when he finished she begged for his brother to have sex with her he told his friends and the police. Gabe told people that Lilly begged to have sex with them both and they were the ones who finally gave in and she was nothing but a sexual freak and a whore. Lilly knew people at school believed him…her email account was loaded with emails calling her names like whore, slut, freak, and other things she hated to hear and some were even threats to beat her up if she went back to school. No Lilly was not looking forward to her first day back and that hurt her since some of those people used to be her friends. People she used to hang out with and party with and surf with, but now they hated her…they all hated her. An old Lilly…the strong Lilly…would have said "fuck it, let them come! I can take care of myself!" but that Lilly was gone and all she left behind was a broken girl who was scared and weak and did not have the strength or courage to fight anymore. Lilly sighed as she saw Miley's car pull up.

Miley waved and got out of the car and walked to Lilly and took her back pack, "You ready?" She asked.

Lilly gave Miley a kick chaste kiss on the lips. Miley wanted more…so much more but she knew it was all she was going to get. She knew Lilly was not ready for more and Miley would wait. That was how Lilly always kissed her. Just a quick kiss on the lips and that was it. Miley hoped one day Lilly would open up to her but she gave the girl time. She loved Lilly…she truly did but she was also confused. Lilly told her she loved her but they never talked. Were they friends? Were they girlfriends? Were they dating? What were they? Miley knew it was too soon after what Lilly had been through so she would wait and be confused.

Even through Lilly confused Miley she would give her friend time and she would even continue to put her other desires behind her. Her desire for pain she put on hold. Her other submissive desires she still had and they were actually being fulfilled by Lilly even if the blonde did not realize it. Sending a text to Miley to drop everything just so she could come over and comfort the blonde girl was one way. Lilly never asked she just sent the text – **come over I need you**- and Miley as a perfectly trained submissive would do just that anytime day or night. Some may have seen this as Lilly taking advantage of Miley and even Lilly herself thought she did, but not Miley. Miley saw it as doing it as who she was and she got such pleasure at obeying Lilly's simple orders and she even began to see Lilly as a mistress to be pleased and that gave her pleasure. She did not see Lilly as _her_ mistress in the sense Mikayla was since Lilly had yet to define what Miley was to her; meaning she did not see Lilly has her owner but she did see Lilly as a mistress to respect and serve. Miley did have to stop herself a number of times dropping to her knees in Lilly's presence and asking how she my please or serve the girl. That also confused Miley because now she knew it was not her position to define what she was to Lilly…it was Lilly's position. Miley knew what she wanted. She wanted Lilly to be her Mistress/girlfriend but it was now up to Lilly to make it so or just tell her they were friends. Miley had doubts about what would happen if Lilly finally did make a choice because she knew Lilly could never give her what she needed and give her who she was. Miley knew that part of her life disgusted Lilly and she knew Lilly was disgusted with her because of that part of her life and who she was. Miley thought if she could give it up for Lilly and she knew she would try but also knew her life would not be fulfilled if she did; Miley was not ashamed of who she was and took pride in herself for being such a well trained and well mannered submissive and without being able to serve someone she loved in that manner would leave her unsatisfied, but she would wait for Lilly to make her choice because right now she knew Lilly needed her to just be the girl to hold her and be there for her when she needed her comfort.

After the small kiss Lilly moved to the passenger side door and Miley was there to open it for her. It was a gesture Lilly never thought of anymore. Over the past weeks when Miley drove her it was something she did for Lilly and Lilly got used to it and even waited for Miley to open her door now. Lilly just blew it off as Miley wanting to be extra caring to her but Miley saw it as her position as a submissive.

"I don't want to do this, Miles." Lilly said suddenly as Miley drove them to school and she took Miley's hand and held it to comfort herself.

Miley gave her a small smile, "I know, baby, but you have to. The first day will be hard at first but it will get better."

"Will…will you eat lunch with me today? I know you and Mikayla normally eat alone elsewhere but would you eat with me…maybe we could go outside somewhere…just me and you and Ashley…away from everyone else. She would not be mad at you would she?" Lilly asked in a sad voice.

Miley grinned, "Sure, Lils, I was planning on it…we all were…Ashley I mean. And no Mikayla won't be mad." Lilly gave a weak smile and held Miley's hand and stared out the window.

They got to school and Miley got her back pack and Lilly's out of the car and went around and opened Lilly's door. The blonde girl hesitated for a moment and then held Miley's hand as they walked toward the school building. Lilly could feel the stares of people they walked past in the parking lot burning holes in her back and she gripped Miley's hand harder. As they got closer to the building she smiled slightly as she saw Ashley waiting for them and the girl started waving at Lilly and then suddenly stopped with a giggle when she realized how dorky she looked. Miley giggled and Lilly's smile got just a touch larger. The smile suddenly turned into a frown when she saw Mikayla waiting next to Ashley with a beautiful smile on her face. Lilly's first reaction was to think how beautiful Mikayla was and her smile was full of charm, class, and mystery. Her second reaction was to stop and turn to Miley.

"What is she doing with Ashley? Is she waiting for you?" Lilly could not help feel jealous and hurt at the thought that Mikayla was there to take Miley away from her and she would be alone again.

Miley smiled, "No, sweetie, she is waiting for you…us." Miley leaned in and kissed Lilly on the cheek. "

Miley did not tell Lilly that over the previous weeks Mikayla, her, and Ashley had began to hang out with one another at school and eat together in the cafeteria, something that shocked a lot of the other students since Mikayla never ate in the cafeteria and the girl was a complete mystery to them. They knew who she was of course, especially the boys who would ogle her and have fantasies about her, but no one approached her since they saw her as strange, arrogant and a stuck up bitch with no friends but Miley Stewart. It was the way Mikayla wanted them to see her. She of course was approached at first by the social elite boys of the school, the jocks and the self proclaimed players, who asked her out but she always declined in a polite manner and never rose the their attempts at flirtation and soon they stopped asking. So it was a shock to see her and Miley start to eat lunch in the cafeteria with Ashley at their table. Mikayla even started seeing Ashley after school while Miley attended to Lilly. Mikayla took Ashley shopping a couple of times and even had the girl to her house for a movie nights while Miley was comforting Lilly.

Mikayla and Miley invited Ashley into their small click of two and they were starting to become friends with the other girl. Of course they kept their lifestyle a secret from Ashley and it was not hard to do since Mikayla was no longer Miley's mistress. Yes Miley still respected Mikayla as a mistress but she was no longer collared by the other girl and they had defined their relationship as just friends. All three girls now knew the trick was going to be to get Lilly to accept Mikayla as her friend. Something Miley and Ashley did not see as being an easy task, but Mikayla assured the two other girls it would be done…after all, she would tell them, who would not want to be my friend? Ashley would just smile but had her doubts; she knew how jealous Lilly was of Mikayla, but Miley knew Mikayla and she knew how the girl was and she could actually see doubt in Mikayla's face when she said it. Something she was not used to seeing from the girl.

Lilly shook her head, "I…why, Miley…what does she want with me? I…I still don't want her here, Miley!"

Miley kissed Lilly on the cheek again and gently pulled her by the hand to make her walk again, "Give her a chance, Lils, she likes you."

Lilly doubted that but sighed allowed Miley to walk her to the school. When they got to the front of the building Ashley gave her a tight hug and a large smile and Lilly smiled back at her and then Lilly looked at Mikayla.

"So why are you waiting for me?" Lilly asked and Ashley and Miley thought she meant both girls but Mikayla knew Lilly meant just her. Mikayla smiled wider and took Lilly's hands in hers and looked at the girl.

"Unity, dear Lilly, unity. We must show the poor mortals our strength." Mikayla said with and air of superiority and Lilly jerked back her hands and gave Mikayla and odd look like she thought the girl was crazy which Lilly was beginning to think she was. Ashley giggled at Mikayla's words. She was getting used to Mikayla's strangeness and she liked the girl. Just over the past weeks her opinion of the dark haired beauty changed. Mikayla was very kind, nice, and full of confidence even if she was a little strange at times.

"Whatever…lets just get this day over with so I can then go home." She said as she looked back at Miley and Miley leaned in to Lilly.

"You get used to it…she can be a little weird at times."

Mikayla heard her and made a dramatic gesture that Miley's words hurt her as she laughed. "Now, Miley, you know I prefer the word eccentric." She then made a sweeping gesture with her hands, "Shall we let the mortals worship the beauty of their Four Goddesses with their eyes?"

Lilly rolled her eyes and held Miley's hand with her right and Ashley's with her left as they walked to the doors. Lilly walked up the steps and then stopped and stepped aside so other students could walk past her to go into the school as she stopped. Most of the students gave her odd looks and she noticed some even gave her cruel looks that in Lilly's mind read, "You have some nerve to come back here after what you did!" and she looked at Miley.

"I…I can't. I just can't. Miles, please take me home…I can't do this. I want to go home…please." Lilly said in a shaky voice pleading with her friend.

Miley smiled sadly as she saw Lilly's lower lip start to tremble and saw her eyes get watery as her breathing became harder and faster. To Miley she looked so defeated and broken. It was not a look Miley liked on Lilly Truscott but one she was getting used to. She wished for the old Lilly…the strong and confident Lilly to be back. She wanted to see Lilly's look that read "fuck them and what they think! I am Lilly Truscott and no one fucks with me!" but Miley was afraid that Lilly was gone and maybe never coming back and the worse part to Miley was that she herself was a big cause of Lilly's defeat. It broke her heart to see the defeated Lilly and to think of what she did to cause it. Miley felt a lot of guilt regarding Lilly's current state.

"Sure, baby, I'll take you home…maybe it was too soon." Miley said has Lilly gripped her hand tight.

"No…I don't think so." All three girls looked at Mikayla after she spoke. Miley gave the other girl a look and was about to say something when Mikayla raised her hand to stop her and Miley backed down. Mikayla walked to Lilly and once again she took both of the girl's hands in hers and she leaned in close causing Lilly to flinch slightly but she did not pull back.

"The modest rose puts forth a thorn, the humble sheep a threatening horn; while the lily white shall in love delight, nor a throne stain her beauty bright."* Mikayla whispered to Lilly. Lilly gave her a strange look like she was crazy.

"And what the hell does that mean?" Lilly asked and Mikayla smiled.

"Just a lovely little poem about the sweet lily flower; it simply means, my precious flower, that you are lovely and sweet and beautiful and not matter what has happened to the wonderful lily flower nothing can corrupt her beauty…and well it also means…" Mikayla gave Lilly a mischievous smile and her eyes tinkled with mischief, "fuck them and what they think! You are better than any other fucking person in this pathetic building of our weak education. We are going into that school with our heads held high and the simple folk can all go fuck themselves! We four are goddesses, sweet Lilly, never forget that!" Mikayla said with passion and a smile on her face.

Lilly looked at Miley and smiled as she let go of Mikayla. She took a deep breath and held her hand out to the brown haired girl. "Ok, Miles, I'm…I'm ready now. Let's go in and as Mikayla pointed out it….fuck them!"

Ashley laughed and Miley gave Mikayla a smile and a nod of her head as the mysterious brunette opened the door for the trio. Lilly leaned up to Miley.

"Yeah she is going to take getting used to." Lilly whispered.

She appreciated Mikayla's words but she still did not know how her presence was going to affect her and Miley. Mikayla shared a friendship with Miley like the one Lilly used to have…but she also shared something else with Miley that Lilly never had. They had been lovers…maybe girlfriends to put it simply for Lilly. Lilly knew what Mikayla was to Miley and the role she played, but she did not know the complete details of their relationship. Oh she knew Mikayla was Miley's mistress and they had sex and a lot of other things Lilly did not like to think about, but she did not know if their relationship consisted of love. Miley told her it was love as in friendship and not romantic but Lilly doubted that. She never asked…she did not want to know the details…and Miley never volunteered any. Miley just always referred to Mikayla as a dear friend. But even those words cut Lilly deep and made her jealous. She used to be Miley's dear friend. She silently begged Miley's guilt would not leave soon…she did not want to lose her again…not yet…it was still too soon.

Miley giggled, "You have no idea, Lils." She said regarding Lilly's comment about getting used to Mikayla.

As they four girls walked down the hall, Miley on Lilly's left, Ashley on her right, and Mikayla behind them; Lilly felt like they were her personal body guards. A feeling she kind of liked as she felt other people stare at them…at her…and she heard some whispers and even through she could not make out the words she knew they were about her. She gripped Miley's hand tighter as they made her way to her locker and she felt the urge to run…to bolt back out the door and never come back. Her brief courage had deserted her and she was helpless again…pathetic, weak, and helpless once more. Suddenly she heard soft singing behind her in a lovely voice. She looked over her shoulder and saw Mikayla smiling at her as she sang. Her eyes not really focused on anyone particular. Like she was just singing to herself as she walked.

_What would you think if I sang out of tune, would you stand up and walk out on me._

_Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song, and try not to sing out of key._

_Oh I get by with a little help from my friends, I get high with a little help from my friends. Umm I'm going try with a little help from my friends._

_What do I do when my love is away, does it worry you to be alone?_

_How do I feel by the end of the day? Are you sad because you're on your own.?_

_No, I get by with a little help from my friends, Mmm I get high with a little help from my friends, mmm I'm going to try with a little help from my friends. Do you need anybody? I need somebody to love. Could it be anybody? I want somebody to love._

_Would you believe in love at first sight? Yes I'm certain it happens all the time._

_What do you see when you turn out the light? I can't tell you but it's all mine._

_Oh I get by with a little help from my friends, mmm I get high with a little help from my friends. Oh, I'm going to try with a little help from my friends. **_

Mikayla sang softly and Miley looked over her should and smiled and was about to give Mikayla a smart ass comment to stop her from singing but Lilly squeezed her grip on the girl's hand and shook her head and Miley nodded.

"Well she is a huge fan of the Beatles." Miley giggled and did not interrupt Mikayla's singing. Ashley looked over her shoulder at the girl and smiled and blushed. Lilly noticed Ashley seemed awestruck by Mikayla and that worried her.

They walked to Lilly's locker and Miley handed Lilly her back pack and the blonde put some of her books in her locker and kept the ones she needed when the bell rang to let them know they had ten minutes for first period to start.

"You all had better get going. You don't want to be late. I…I got it from here." Lilly said with a smile. They all had separate classes except Miley and Mikayla had first period history together. Miley told Lilly she would meet her for their second period class they had together.

"Come along, Miley dear, we must now go to Mr. O'Neal's class and learn all about how the Irish could have ruled the world." She then grinned and added with a smirk, "Until God created alcohol of course." Miley and Ashley laughed and Lilly managed a small smile. All four girls had the same teacher at different periods and they understood the joke. Mr. O'Neal was a proud of his Irish heritage and he did tend to go on and on about all the Irish did for the world.

Lilly watched them go and felt jealousy again. _Had Mikayla actually ordered Miley to go with her?_ _Did that mean they were involved again? Is it any of my business anyway? I mean…what is Miley to me? I can't use her guilt like this forever to make her like me again, right? I certainly can't give her what she wants if we did start dating._ Lilly once again had a sudden dislike for Mikayla. She turned when she felt Ashley touch her shoulder.

"Hey, baby, you ok?"

Lilly gave her a fake smile, "Yeah…just…well thinking…no big deal."

Ashley looked at Miley and Mikayla walking down the hall and heard Miley laugh at something Mikayla said. "Don't worry, Lils, I have been hanging out with them and…well…we all became somewhat friends. It's been nice…very nice and I know there is nothing going on between them anymore."

Lilly shook her head and slammed her locker closed, "Well it is none of my business anyway. I…I just don't want to have to hang around her all the time at school that's all! She is weird!" She snapped at Ashley and then regretted it. Ashley was a friend who stood by her through a lot…she was a good friend. She looked at Ashley to apologize and saw the girl smiling at her.

"Ok, baby, it is none of your business…but, Lils, I really think she would like to be your friend too. She always asks Miley how you are doing and if there is anything you need." Ashley gave Lilly a quick kiss on the cheek and they both ignored the few comments from the few students rushing to class. "She ya third period." Ashley said and walked to her class. Lilly sighed and looked at her English lit book and sighed. Fucking Oliver and Amber were in that class!

Lilly walked into her class and sat in the back of the room and was glared at by both Oliver and Amber. Amber's stare did not bother her. The girl always did dislike Lilly even before all of this happened but it was Oliver' that hurt her. She told herself it shouldn't but it did. She had known Oliver since grade school and they had been best friends even before Miley came into their lives. Oliver was someone she loved and the person who took her virginity. True he cheated on her when they dated and he spread nasty rumors when they broke their relationship but deep down she expected more from the boy. That he was so hateful to her now really hurt Lilly. They had been through a lot together.

After class Lilly sighed, one down, she muttered and made her way to her next class. It was the same but at least Miley was in this one and that was nice. The rest of the morning went and Lilly was beginning to think it was not going to be that bad as she walked to her locker before lunch. True most of the popular kids eyed her with disgust and even looked like that wanted to form a lynch mob and run her up the flag pole, but not everyone in the school seemed to hate her like she envisioned. The unpopular crowd…the geeks and the nerds and the dorks…they just looked at her like they always did. They saw a pretty girl that they would fantasize about dating but would never dare approach her. A few did look at her sadly when seeing her healing wounds on her face and knowing what had happened to her. Lilly thought it was sad now that she herself had been guilty in ignoring them or even joining in laughter when her one time friends made fun of them. Hell she did not even know most of their names.

Lilly was putting her books in her locker when a voice made her turn. "You know I really did not believe it at first."

Lilly turned to see Oliver standing behind her. She gave him a weak smile, small hope he was there to talk and give sympathy and tell her he was sorry for all he did and maybe they could salvage a friendship.

"I mean…I date you and you never acted like a whore or a freak with me. How come I missed out on that?" Oliver said cruelly and Lilly felt her heart jump in her throat and her bottom lip started to tremble.

"What…what do you mean?" She asked in a weak voice.

Oliver sneered at her, "Oh come on Lilly…why are you doing this to Gabe. He is a stand up guy and just because you had regret you fucked him and his brother after you begged them to…to hurt you while they fucked you does not mean you have to accuse them of rape. Just because you regretted being a whore and a freak the next morning is no reason to ruin their lives. They can go to jail for a long time."

Lilly took a deep breath, "Look at me, Oliver! See may face? The bruises are almost healed and look better but do you honestly think I wanted this? God I can't believe you…you of all people should know better, Oliver!" Lilly lifted her shirt and showed Olive the surgery scar, "Three hours Oliver…three fucking hours in surgery and you think I wanted that!" Lilly's voice started to crack, "We…we were such good friends…why would you think…how could you think I wanted this. You…you knew me better than anyone besides Miley…in some ways better than her…I…just leave me alone." Lilly had tears in her eyes now.

"Yeah you and Miley and Ashley…all such good friends. You know what Miley and Mikayla are, Lilly…just two dyke whores. Is that what you are now? Are you a lesbian now, Lilly? Have you ran out of boys to fuck in the school you are now going after girls?"

Lilly could not believe the words Oliver was saying. Yes Miley and Mikayla were known at the school as a couple and dating and Lilly knew that was more to the truth than not but that was not bothered her right now. What hurt her was that Oliver would accuse her of having sex with all the boys in the school. That and calling Miley a whore. That pissed her off but she had not strength to fight anymore. The old Lilly would have stood up for her friend and lashed back at Oliver and maybe even hit him…no not maybe she would have. But Lilly no longer felt strong…she just felt weak and pathetic.

"Fuck you, Oliver, and leave me alone." She said without conviction or strength and ran to the bathroom before the tears started running down her face. She darted in the bathroom near her locker and went into one of the stalls and sat on the closed toilet seat and cried.

Miley and Mikayla were watching since they were going to meet Lilly at her locker and escort her to the cafeteria and show her what table they had claimed for their own. Miley took a step to Oliver but Mikayla grabbed her wrist.

"No…you go to her. You take care of Lilly. I'll deal with the asshole."

Miley nodded and went to find Lilly. She did not see Lilly at first and then saw the girl's red canvas high top shoes in the stall. Miley heard her crying and knocked.

"Can I come in?" She said softly.

Lilly unlocked the door, opened it, and then threw herself into Miley's arms and started sobbing. "I want to go home. Please take me home, Miles…please. Don't let her talk me out of it again…please just take me home, Miley…please."

Miley put her arms around Lilly and held her tight as she stroked the girl's hair. Miley noticed it was not as soft as it usually was and Miley wondered when was the last time Lilly washed her hair. She then thought of when she picked Lilly up and it came to her that Lilly was wearing mismatched pants and shirt and they were wrinkled like she just pulled them from her hamper and put them on. Miley had gotten so used to seeing Lilly dressed in just her pajamas over the past weeks it did not dawn on her the girl no longer cared about her appearance. Not that Lilly was a fashion trend setter but she always made sure her clothes were ironed and matched regardless if they were just a pair of cargo pants and a tee shirt and Miley knew Lilly liked to borrow her designer outfits on occasion. She was a girl after all and liked to look nice. Miley felt like crying herself at Lilly's recent lack of will and strength. She would give up anything to see the old Lilly back and hear her laugh. Miley had not heard Lilly truly laugh in such a long time.

"Yeah, baby, I'll take you home and I won't let anyone talk you out of it. We can try again tomorrow." She gently pushed Lilly back and wiped the tears from the other girl's cheeks. "Hey you made it half the day…that's a start."

Lilly smiled weakly and smiled, "Yeah…I guess." She then leaned in and kissed Miley chastely on the lips. "Take me home now."

Mikayla watched Miley walk into the bathroom and then turned to follow Oliver quickly. "Oliver, wait a moment please." She called out to the boy and he turned and saw who it was.

"What do you want?" He asked harshly and stopped.

Mikayla put on her best charming smile and walked to the boy. When she stood close enough for him the see her breathing she looked into his eyes. "Well…I heard you think I am a…umm…how did I hear it…oh yes a dyke. Is that true?"

Oliver swallowed hard, "Look, Mikayla, I…I…I just said what I heard. I did not say it first. Everyone knows Miley and you are dating."

Mikayla smiled and stepped closer to the boy and Oliver could smell the scent of her very expensive perfume. He found it and the girl intoxicating. Mikayla flipped her hair seductively and tilted her head. "Well…maybe we…ummm do things that just friends don't do together, but…" Mikayla pushed Oliver to the wall and ran her hand down his chest. Oliver actually shivered in excitement and he felt the growing in his pants. "I am really into to boys, Oliver…not girls." Mikayla looked over her shoulder and saw the hall was deserted since everyone was at lunch and then looked back at Oliver, "Let me prove it…I know I rejected you last time but see…you are no longer dating Lilly and are fair game." Mikayla circled her fingers at Oliver's belt line of his pants.

Oliver swallowed hard again, "B…b…but I am dating Amber." He stammered.

Mikayla smiled at him, "Yeah but I don't like Amber so I don't care if she gets hurt." She lowered her hand to his crouch and squeezed hard. It was not enough to crush his testicles but it was enough pressure for him to know she could very easily with the slightest pressure. He grunted in shock and a fear of not knowing if she would squeeze his testicles until he doubled over in pain.

"I know you are very fond of this, Oliver. All males have a fondness for their penis." Mikayla's voice was no longer held the tone of seduction but the tone of hate and the promise of pain. "Do you know how I got all my money Oliver?" Oliver shook his head.

Everyone knew Mikayla was wealthy…beyond wealthy although she never flaunted it. True she wore designer clothes and drove a very expensive car and lived in a home while not a true mansion to the standards of Malibu it was very large. But Mikayla never flaunted her wealth like others. Mikayla liked to spend money but the majority of the time she spent it on other people. Not to buy love or friendship, she was above that and really did not care what people thought of her, that was just one of her quirks and she had several.

"B…because you are a rock star." Oliver said in an uneasy voice.

Mikayla laughed, "True I perform and I and others believe have a lovely voice, but I am no Hannah Montana or Kelly Clarkston or Taylor Swift and while I make very good money on my music the majority of it did not come from that. My father died when I was five and I was his little princes, Oliver, he adored me so much and before he died he had a trust fund set up with an ungodly amount of money in it that I was to get when I was eighteen, but since I was emancipated from my mother at sixteen an attorney found a loop hole and I got the trust fund released. See, Oliver, daddy wanted to protect and take care of his little princess after he died. Do you know how he got his money, Oliver?"

Oliver shook his head and winced a little as Mikayla applied more pressure on his most private part, "N…no."

"See daddy was not the most law abiding man there was, he was a big shot in organized crime…a real big shot and like I said he wanted to protect his little princess after he died. He not only left me the money, Oliver, he also left me a list of names of men who like to hurt people…they like to hurt people very badly. I was told a simple phone call and one of those men would contact me within twenty four hours. I never used that list Oliver." Mikayla again squeezed just a little hard causing Oliver more discomfort, "But I swear if you ever fucking talk to Lilly again or say nasty things about her or if I even hear that you thought of her I will use that list, you pathetic piece of shit, and one of those men will cut you fucking dick off and feed it to you! Understood?" Mikayla hissed harshly.

Oliver just nodded his head and Mikayla let him go and leaned up and kissed his cheek in a friendly gesture and smiled, "I knew you were a smart boy. And I would keep this conversation to ourselves…I would hate to hear that anyone found out what daddy did for a living." Mikayla turned and walked away with a smug look on her face.

As she walked to the girl's bathroom she grinned, "God boys are so stupid…fun but stupid." Her father did leave her a trust fund with an ungodly amount of money in it that part was true, he did have connections with organized crime, but there was of course no list. Yeah sometimes little lies had their uses, Mikayla thought.

Mikayla got to the door of the bathroom in time to see Miley and Lilly walk out. Miley looked at Mikayla who nodded at Miley. Miley knew that meant Oliver would never bother Lilly again.

"She wants to go home and I am taking her." Miley said more sternly than she meant to. Mikayla nodded.

"I understand." She leaned over and gave Miley a kiss on the cheek, "Call me later…I have to go wash my hands…they feel so unclean." She said with a smile and looked at Lilly.

"Lilly dear, you know Ashley better than I do…do you think she would be up for a day of skipping school and shopping with me? I feel like spending money on someone today."

Lilly nodded, "Yeah…she loves to shop…but…but don't…she…don't hurt her Mikayla…please."

Mikayla laughed, "I am not some evil witch who corrupts young ladies, Lilly. I have no designs on our beautiful lotus flower. We are all four friends and I don't want her to feel left out and she would feel that way after the two of you go home and if I just left to go my merry way."

Lilly nodded and even through she did not like Mikayla she appreciated the gesture to her friend Ashley. As she Lilly walked by Mikayla, who held the door open for her, she paused and looked the other girl in the eyes.

"T…thank you for the flowers. I…I knew it was you when you called me 'our precious flower' and I just wanted to say thank you." Lilly softly and Mikayla just smiled and nodded.

Miley got Lilly home and she changed into the same plain cotton pajamas she had wore all the time the last weeks and crawled into bed. Miley knelt at the edge of the bed in a way to hide the fact she was actually kneeling in front of a mistress. She had her elbows on the bed and was waiting for Lilly to give her instructions. Either to go home or crawl into bed and hold her. She got the second and smiled when Lilly muttered, "Well…are you getting in bed to…I need you to hold me, Miley." Miley stripped down to her panties removed her bra and put her shirt back on and crawled under the covers and spooned Lilly tight as the blonde started to cry again. Miley made a mental note to wash Lilly's pajamas today since they were beginning to smell and when the girl woke up from her nap Miley was going to run Lilly a nice bubble bath and wash her body and her hair for her. She would also clean Lilly's room after the other girl fell asleep. _After all a well trained submissive could not let a mistress's room be dirty could she?_ Miley thought with a smile.

"Miles…am I ever going to be ok? Am I all ways going to be so afraid? I…I hate being afraid." Lilly asked and Miley pulled her closer.

"No, Lils, it just take time baby…you'll be back to yourself soon."

Lilly sighed and closed her eyes and wondered if she wanted to be back to herself. If her old self came back then Miley would leave. She grabbed Miley's hand and brought it to her lips and kissed and hugged it against her cheek. Maybe it was worth being afraid all the time she thought and waited to fall asleep.


	19. Misery

**Misery**

_**The world is treating me bad, Misery! I'm the kind of girl who used to never cry. The world is treating me bad, Misery!....it's going to be a drag, Misery!....***_

Two weeks since Lilly returned to school.

Mikayla walked into the cafeteria and Miley watched her with a smile on her face. Mikayla always amazed Miley with almost everything she did. The brunette girl was so graceful and full of confidence and could care less what anyone thought of her. Miley smiled as boys stared at the girl as she walked by them on her way to the table. They were not used to seeing Mikayla in the cafeteria since in the past she would eat her lunch with Miley in the computer lab but now her appearance in the school lunch room was a regular presence as she ate with her three friends. Mikayla was strange sometimes and had a flare for the dramatic but Miley liked it…she found it confident and sexy. Miley always thought that to Mikayla life was her stage and she was the star of the show. Not in an arrogant way but a confident one. Mikayla thought life was just one continuing Shakespearian play…some days a tragedy some days a comedy. Miley saw her flash her smile in such a sincere way to people who watched her and for the millionth time she wished she could read the girl's mind. Even after all this time and all they shared Mikayla was a mystery to her…to everyone.

"Hello, ladies." Mikayla said with a kiss on the cheek for Miley and then Ashley. Miley saw Ashley blush and giggle. Mikayla gently ran her hand through Ashley's hair and Miley noticed their Asian friend close her eyes and let out a sigh. Mikayla smiled and winked at Miley and Miley glared back at her. Lilly and Miley knew Ashley was crushing on Mikayla badly but they never talked about it hoping it would go away. Miley was not jealous…well a little but that was to be expected…it was just that Ashley was way out of her league when it came to Mikayla and of course Ashley did not know she was playing with fire and Miley did not want to see Ashley get burned in anyway. Mikayla laughed and sat down.

"So where is our precious flower at today? She is usually here with you, Miley." Miley knew she meant Lilly. Mikayla had nicknamed Lilly that and meant it with affection.

Miley shrugged. Miley would go wait for Lilly by her locker before lunch and then she would walk the girl to the cafeteria, but today she never showed up.

Ashley spoke up, "She is in one of her moods today. I saw her in class last period and she mentioned she wanted to be alone."

Miley sighed and Mikayla knew enough about Miley to know when the girl was frustrated. She looked at Ashley. "Ashley, be a dear and go get me a drink. I got a diet drink and prefer non diet." Mikayla flashed her smile and Ashley blushed and got up and left the table with a shy smile on her face. She knew the two girls wanted privacy and she gave it to them. That's what friends did.

"Miley, you have to have to give her time."

Miley nodded, "Yeah…but she still won't talk to me…not just about what happened or her feeling on that but about anything. I am trying…I swear I am but it is hard."

Mikayla nodded, "Yes it is…but if she truly means anything to you give her time."

Miley smiled, "I am…I just get frustrated and she talks more to Ashley than me and that pisses me off. I mean she does not tell Ashley anything important…you know just chit chat stuff like school and things…but it still hurts. And Ashley still does not trust me."

"Do you care…if Ashley trusts you?"

Miley giggled, "No…but I care what she tells Lilly."

Mikayla nodded, "If you want I can handle our sweet eastern beauty for you."

Miley laughed, "She may piss me off…and it is really not her fault anyway…and I do like her…I mean she is sweet and all…so no. God she would not survive a day with you Mikayla…she would either think she found the love of her life or she would be traumatized for the rest of her life."

Mikayla laughed, "True." She stood up with a flourish and looked at Miley, "Tell Ashley thank you for the drink but I do have an important engagement to keep."

Miley rolled her eyes at Mikayla's dramatic actions, "It's me Mikayla…you can act normal you know."

Mikayla bent down and kissed Miley's cheek, "For you, my precious pet, always …but I must keep the poor mortals guessing and wanting." Miley laughed as she watched Mikayla walk away.

Mikayla walked to the bleachers of the football field and found the person she was looking for sitting way at the top. She walked to the top of the bleachers and sat down.

"God…did you have to pick the top row?" Mikayla asked.

Lilly looked up, "How did you know I was here?"

Mikayla smiled, "Because at my old school I used to come to the same place when I wanted to be alone and think. I took a shot and I was right as I knew I would be." Mikayla gave Lilly a smug look.

Lilly returned it with a confused one, "And how did you know you were going to be right? Magic or clairvoyance or something?"

Mikayla shook her head, "No, my sweet flower…I am always right."

Lilly let out a laugh, "Oh yeah sorry…I forgot." Lilly actually came to like Mikayla a little and admired the hell out of the girl. She was always full of confidence and so self assured. A little weird sometimes by the way she acted and talked but Lilly saw she was a good person. Lilly thought they would never be true friends or go to parties together…well of course not. Mikayla's party scene was a hell of a lot different than Lilly's and Lilly still held some jealousy towards Mikayla…but she made Lilly smile even laugh sometimes and recently no one else could.

Mikayla chucked, "Actually while it is true I am never wrong…I knew where to look for you because of another reason."

Lilly cocked and eyebrow, "And please tell me…I am just bursting with anticipation."

Mikayla mimicked Lilly's facial expression, 'Because, my sweet Lilly, we are more alike than you know or admit."

Lilly gave Mikayla a shocked look, "Do you care to explain? I…I am not like you. You are so beautiful, so full of confidence, and you don't care what other people think of you and…a little weird sometimes but in a way I like. And there is that other thing…you know. Me…well I am just me. Nothing special…even less than nothing special."

Mikayla shook her head, "No…you are very special, Lilly. You just need to see it in yourself. One day I will tell you how we are…the many ways you and I are alike but right now you and I are going to sit here for a moment and just be sad. It is not such a terrible thing to be sad sometimes, Lilly. It can be very cleansing for your soul." Mikayla leaned back and placed her elbows on the bleacher seat behind her and closed her eyes.

Lilly stared at Mikayla, "I don't understand you Mikayla."

"No one does, that is part of my charm. But I think you mean in a certain way." The other girl said without moving or opening her eyes.

Lilly nodded, "Yeah…me and Miley…well…I mean…there really is no me and Miley but…well…you are not jealous of me. I used to be so jealous of you and Miley. Hell I still am."

Mikayla smiled, "Jealousy is such a terrible emotion, Lilly dear, it has been the cause of a lot of evil in this world and I refuse to open myself up to that emotion as well as others. Now are you talking about my friendship with her or what she used to be to me."

Lilly sighed, "Both I guess…I mean…I…I know what she likes, Mikayla, what she wants in a relationship. Hell…just forget it…we both fucked her but you gave her satisfaction…I didn't…just…fuck…never mind."

Mikayla still leaned back with her eyes closed, "Lilly, what Miley and I had with that part of our lives was not love…you know what it was even through you refuse to say the words. I was her mistress and we had fun together…I won't lie to you about that…and she had fun with other people as well. You know what she likes when it comes to that part of her life. But she is not a whore, Lilly. Never think she is that and I would be very upset with anyone who called her that. When other people were involved at times actually intercourse did not occur. I won't say it didn't occur…that would be a lie…but not every time. You said we both fucked her to put it crudely like you did. Well that was not always the case, Lilly. I fucked her at times but mostly she pleased me and not just sexually. I like girls, Lilly. I find them so soft and lovely just darling and a joy to be around but when it comes to sex I prefer the male of the species. You did not fuck her, Lilly. You made love to her and trust me…she loved it. She thought it was wonderful because she told me it was. She loved it so much it scared her. So do not think you did not satisfy her."

Mikayla paused and looked at Lilly to see if the girl was getting mad. She preferred not to have this conversation right now. She knew it would come up one day if they were all going to be friends but she was hoping it would wait. Lilly seemed to be thinking as she stared at the football field.

"May I continue or do you prefer me to stop. I don't want to fight and I am not going to argue with you today. You do not need that and neither do I. I told you I wanted to be sad with you and you may say some things you don't mean if we continue."

Lilly glared at Mikayla, "And you won't? Say things you don't mean?" Lilly asked harshly.

Mikayla smiled, "Lilly, I mean everything I say with very few exceptions."

"What are you sad about?" Lilly snapped back.

Mikayla continued to smile, "Are we changing the conversation or is this part of it?"

Lilly took a deep breath, "Part of it I guess…I mean are you sad you and Miley are not together that way?"

Mikayla nodded her head, "Yes…but that is not what I am sad about today. Truthfully I am sad sometimes we are not involved in that way but I gave her a choice, Lilly. I am not going to tell you everything about her and me and our relationship. I don't kiss and tell and it is not my place. If she wants to tell you then let her. But I think you need to know this and Miley can be very stubborn at times and she would not tell you this part. I gave her a choice of either our physical relationship or our friendship. She chose friendship. She may tell you why but I won't. I am glad she chose friendship, Lilly. I just adore Miley…I really do. But we never had that special love and we never would. We both knew it and we accepted what we meant to one another. It was what we preferred in our unique relationship. I was hurt to an extent but I got over it quickly. You have no reason to be jealous of me, Lilly. I would not do that to you. I would never have Miley back in my life like that just as I rejected Oliver because he was dating you."

Lilly looked at her watch and smiled at Mikayla, "Sorry…I just am in a mood today and when I argue it makes me feel better. I never asked you because at the time it hurt too much…but why didn't you…with Oliver I mean."

Mikayla smiled, "He is cute…I give you that and I was tempted but he was your boyfriend and you and he and Miley and a past…a deep past and it would have been a terrible thing for me to do since I am Miley's friend. She would have been hurt that I betrayed you and I did not want to hurt her. Plus…I did not want to do that to you either. See I am not a total bitch, Lilly."

Lilly laughed, "I don't think you are a bitch…anymore. But why would him dating me made a difference. Is that a rule for you? Don't fuck other girls' boyfriends?"

Mikayla chuckled, "No…I don't live by that rule and do not have that moral standard. I have some but that is not one of them. I really can't explain it. I just have always have been fond of you and now that I had the pleasure of knowing you that fondness has increased." Mikayla sat up, "So shall we go back to the waiting masses? Our poor deluded educators will want us to attend their lectures on matters of great concern for them while we know that as they try to increase our knowledge the subject matters are really unimportant to our lives."

Lilly giggled at Mikayla's dramatic words. She confused Lilly but in a good way. One day Lilly was determined to figure her out. "Naw…you go ahead. I want to just stay here for a while."

Mikayla pulled a pair of sunglasses from her purse and put them on and leaned back again. "Good idea. Your constant talking never allowed me to sit here and be sad with you."

"Why are you being so nice to me…besides me being Miley's friend and you caring about her?

Mikayla just leaned back and smiled but did not answer.

Lilly sighed. She knew she lost but at least the other girl would be quite. Mikayla appeared to be in a deep thought but she eyed Lilly from under her sunglasses and soon she saw a tear drop from the girl's lovely eyes. Mikayla reached over and took her hand and Lilly allowed her and even squeezed it hard as more tears started to flow. Mikayla knew she was not going to talk so she did not force it. Instead she stared straight ahead looking at the football field.

"I was a sophomore in high school…" Mikayla's sudden words after a long silence startled Lilly but the blonde girl did not turn her head. She just kept staring at the field and so was Mikayla. It was like she was talking to no one in particular. "I was even so adorable back then. Mathew asked me to the homecoming dance. Oh…he was just so scrumptious and a senior. He was the god of our school. The Adonis of our peers and he asked me…a mere mortal sophomore to homecoming. Of course I jumped at the chance. I even told another boy I liked very much and who liked me I could not go with him because the God Mathew the Adonis asked me and I was going with him. I hurt the boy I liked that day and he never spoke to me again. My mother took me shopping for the best dress and I looked so lovely. Mathew picked me up and he was such a gentleman to me and my parents and I instantly fell in love with him. He even gave me a corsage and took me out for a wonderful dinner. Driving to the dance I noticed he was not going the right way. I asked him and he told me we were going to pick up another couple. We came to a vacant field far away from anyone and any houses and he stopped the car. I questioned him thinking he wanted to make out some before we went to meet the other couple. I was all for it of course. I mean this was the love of my life, right? How often does a mortal girl get to kiss a god? We kissed and it was glorious and soon he started going further than I wanted. I tried to stop him and he hit me…hard. Then he hit me again and again and I begged him to stop but he just told me I wanted it too and he ripped my dress off me. That really made me sad…it was such a lovely dress…and he punched me again over and over in the stomach as I pleaded with him to stop." Mikayla removed her sunglass and turned to look at Lilly and saw the blonde staring at her as tears leaked out of her eyes. Mikayla gripped Lilly's hand tighter and Lilly noticed that Mikayla's eyes were watery and her lower lip trembled. Mikayla took a deep shaky breath and controlled herself and continued her story with an emotion Lilly never heard in Mikayla's voice before, "I…I never made it to the homecoming dance and…and when I went home that night I…I was no longer a virgin. Mathew took my innocence away that night…my purity. He took it hard, very painfully, and brutally as I cried and begged him to stop."

Lilly let out a whimper and Mikayla pulled her to her and hugged her tight as the blonde sobbed in her arms. "Shhh…its ok, baby…shhh…just cry as much as you need to, my precious flower…I won't let you go." Mikayla hugged Lilly and caressed her hair gently as she whispered soothing words in her ear.

After a long cry Lilly pulled back and wiped her eyes and looked at Mikayla, "How…how did you get over it?"

Mikayla smiled, "I never said I did. I have never been to a school dance because of that night. I…I can't go for some reason. I think it would be nice to go to one. Silly I know but to dress up in all my finery would be fun I think. But I can never bring myself to do it. But I did put that night behind me and learned to move on…to get past it. Not over it…but past it."

"How…I…I just can't. How did you do it? I…I am just not that strong."

Mikayla nodded her head still smiling, "Yes you our, Lilly. I told you I have always admired you even when I truly did not know you because I saw your strength even then. You just lost it with all that has happened to you. This horrible thing that happened, Miley, Oliver, the way you are treated at school…all of it happened so fast it caught up to you and weakened you. I told you we were alike in different ways and besides the terrible thing you and I have been through we both have strength, Lilly. You just need to find yours again. I have not told my story about that in a long time, baby. Not even to Miley…but I am no longer ashamed of it. I finally came to the reality of it not being my fault. So you know one of my secrets not even Miley knows. I trust you enough to keep it, Lilly."

Lilly shook her head, "I will…but…I…I can't get past it…I don't know how to get past what happened. All I want is for this all to end. Everything to just go away. For my life to just go away."

Mikayla stood up and pulled Lilly to her feet, "Now that, my dear, is something I refuse you to say anymore or even to think about. You are a goddess, Lilly, you are the goddess Aphrodite…the goddess of love and beauty come to earth and goddesses don't talk like that." Mikayla said with a twinkle in her eye and Lilly laughed.

"If I am Aphrodite then who are you?" Lilly asked with a grin on her face.

Mikayla smiled, "Oh I am Athena…the goddess of wisdom and reason...and even war and discipline."

Lilly decided to play the game with Mikayla. It was taking her mind off things if just for a short period. "And Ashley, what goddess is she?"

Mikayla laughed glad that Lilly was playing along, "Ahh our sweet eastern beauty is Alectrona…the goddess of the morning." Mikayla leaned down to Lilly's ear, "It is said she is the one to gives men their morning erection." Mikayla whispered seductively.

Lilly laughed again, "And Miley…who is she?"

Mikayla frowned, "Our poor Miley…she is Persephone…the unwilling goddess of the underworld. Trapped for half the year to serve in Hades and then released to bring life back to the earth. That is our poor Miley…trapped in her own darkness at times but when she is free she brings such life and joy to us."

Lilly pulled away from Mikayla now that the mood was killed and the walked down the bleachers holding Mikayla's hand. When they got half way down Lilly wanted to talk again. "I…I don't know if I can do it…any of it."

"Yes you can and we will help. Friends help, Lilly. I know. They helped me a great deal. You don't have to talk about it to them…just let them be there for you. Eventually you will open up to someone…either your friends or family or a professional. Just allow your friends to be there for you. I have very few friends Lilly, I can count the number of my friends on one hand and still have fingers left over. But the few I have I value a great deal and I would like you to be one of them, Lilly. Would you be that for me?"

Lilly nodded, "Yeah…I would like that Mikayla…I would like to be your friend." Lilly grinned and gave Mikayla a teasing look, "As long as I don't end up in your basement as a sex slave or something like that."

Mikayla laughed and put her hand over her chest and staggered back, "Oh what cruelty is this? I feel my heart as been wounded as if pieced by the cold dagger of your hurtful words." Lilly laughed and Mikayla grabbed Lilly's hand. "I could never have you for one of my sex salves…as you put it."

Lilly looked you and smirked, "Why…not pretty enough for you?"

Mikayla stopped them from walking, reached up and released the other girl's pony tail and shook out Lilly's hair with her hands. Lilly shivered a little afraid but she also found it sexy. Mikayla looked at her and said with sincerity. "No, my Aphrodite, you are one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen." She dropped her hand and smiled, "But you are definitely not a submissive…you would make a wonderful Mistress, my precious flower, once we find your strength again."

Lilly blushed and shook her hair loose deciding to keep it down as Mikayla gently pulled her and they walked back to the school building. "Come on…there are two girls worried about you and one loves you a great deal."

Lilly shook her head, "No…she doesn't, Mikayla…you don't have to lie for her. I know she is feeling guilty and that is all. I like her being around again…hell I love it…but I have no illusion of her feelings and I know it will end soon. I'll just take what I can get for now and deal with the consequences latter and end it on my own terms this time, but I won't be like her…I won't make it hurt her like she made it hurt me. I will wait until she realizes it is just guilt she feels she will be relieved and not hurt."

Mikayla shook her head sadly and was about to disagree with Lilly but truthfully she did not know if she could. She knew Miley cared for Lilly a great deal but she also thought there was a lot of guilt in Miley's feelings. Mikayla felt good that Lilly may have seen it as well. It would stop her from getting as hurt in the long run. Mikayla knew she was going to get hurt…both of them would…but maybe it won't be that bad this time and they could salvage a friendship out of the emotional train wreck the two girls were making with one another. She wanted to talk to Miley about it but that was not her place. Some issues they have to work out between themselves and she would be there for them if they wanted to talk.

"Talk to her, Lilly, you don't have to talk about what happened to you or about your feelings for her or hers for you. Just talk to her about simple things. Tell her what you did in Spanish class. Tell her if you made the mistake of putting your panties on inside out after gym class…anything simple. But talk to her."

"I…I can't Mikayla…I try…God I try but all I do is freeze up. I…I know she gets frustrated with me and she had been so sweet and kind even if it is just guilt and I love it…I…I still love her but I can't talk to her for some reason. There is always that one question that haunts me she will no answer…I can't get past it."

Mikayla nodded, "Have you told her you love her? Even for if it is just a friend?"

Lilly shook her head, "We…we have not defined anything about us. I am scared to because she will leave me and I am not ready for her guilt to end yet. I…I still need her right now even if it is just to hold me at night. She's going to end it, Mikayla, I know she is…when the guilt goes away and then I will lose her again. I…I can't give her what she wants in a relationship, Mikayla…I know that."

Mikayla did not have an answer to Lilly on that one so she let it go. They walked the rest of the way in silence until they reached the school building.

"I have a brilliant idea…as all of mine are of course." Mikayla said as she opened the door for Lilly.

Lilly grinned, "Oh and what would that be?"

"A slumber party…an old fashion girl's only slumber party. We will do it all…eat junk food, play truth or dare…if we are brave enough to risk it…and the classic girls in bras and panties pillow fight. My house this weekend...you, me, Miley, and Ashley. The Four Goddesses."

Lilly laughed, "I love it…I am in. You tell Ashley and I will tell Miley." Lilly paused, "No…I'll tell Ashley."

"And why can't I tell our sweet eastern beauty?"

Lilly rolled her eyes, "Mikayla…she is crushing on you bad. You would eat her up and spit her out and I don't want to see her get hurt."

Mikayla laughed, "Well the thought does have possibilities…I would love to hear her whimpers of pain and pleasure." She teased.

Lilly laughed, "Mikayla!"

Mikayla sighed, "If I knew being your friend would conflict with my desires I would not have asked." She said with a grin, "But I see no harm in a little flirtation."

Lilly just rolled her eyes and smiled as they went they walked to the office to get late slips for class. She knew now Mikayla would flirt with Ashley but that was all. She really did not want to see Ashley get hurt…emotionally or physically.

*****_**Misery**_** – The Beatles**


	20. Chapter 20

Miley picked Lilly up for the slumber party at Mikayla's and the two girls were mostly quiet for about half of the ride. Mikayla's house was about thirty minutes from Lilly's. When Miley picked up Lilly, the blonde allowed Miley to give her a soft quick kiss on the lips as she always did but nothing else. No passion and no lingering kisses of future promises. It was just a soft chaste kiss of close friends or sisters. They spoke only a few words with Miley doing most of the conversation and Lilly giving her usual short one or two word answers. After a while Miley gave up and turned the radio volume up and drove. A few minutes later she felt Lilly grab her hand and hold it. Miley smiled but kept quiet. Lilly turned down the radio.

"I…after gym class yesterday I put my panties on inside out?" Lilly said quietly.

"What?" Miley asked in confusion.

"I was just telling you about my day at school yesterday. I thought you may be interested that's all."

Miley smiled, "Of course I am interested. I would like for you to tell me more."

Lilly thought for a moment. "I…I honestly can't think of anything. Sorry." She removed her hand from Miley's.

Miley sighed and they were silent the rest of the way. When they got to Mikayla's house they noticed Ashley's car was already there and both girls looked at one another and they both rolled their eyes. Miley thought this was going to be an interesting evening. Mikayla answered the door and directed them to the kitchen. Since Miley had been in the house many many times she knew where to go and she took the bag of food and drinks Lilly was carrying and made her way to the kitchen as Lilly walked behind them next to Mikayla while carrying her over night case that had hers and Miley's pajama's, makeup, and other personal items. Lilly pulled Mikayla close.

"So do I get to see your dungeon?" She teased.

Mikayla laughed, "Well…maybe that is where I have our poor Ashley at right now."

When Lilly laughed Miley turned back around, "You know, Lils, I would chill on that kind of talk…especially when Ashley's around. That is something private and _we_ like to keep it that way." Lilly noticed Miley emphasized the world we. Lilly glared back.

"Ashamed of who you are, Miles?" Lilly snapped and hated herself for the anger she suddenly felt for Miley.

Miley just ignored her and walked to the kitchen. She was angry not because Lilly was teasing about the dungeon but because she was teasing with Mikayla and not her. She was jealous of the two's growing friendship. It just seemed to sprout up since Monday and Miley hated Lilly would talk and seem to open up to Mikayla more than her. And she despised how Mikayla made Lilly laugh. No one had been able to do that in a long time and Miley hated it was not her that could do it. Plus Lilly's parting shot hurt her…hurt her very badly and was a little to close to home.

Mikayla stopped Lilly from following Miley, "She is right you know? She is not ashamed of who she is, Lilly, never think that. Miley is well…Miley is the perfect submissive, Lilly. And I don't mean just sexual. I mean in all aspects when she is serving a mistress and she takes great pride in that. And she is correct that we do not really talk about it in front of friends not into the lifestyle and it is not because we are ashamed it is because we like to have separate friends sometimes. You and Ashley are two of those friends for Miley and myself. You know about Miley and I and I don't mind teasing about it in front of you, but I think Miley does for several reasons. I take it you and she never really talked about it?"

Lilly shook her head, "No…I mean not really. Not since I freaked on her that one night when I was clueless about it. The same night I called you yelling at you about it. So no…we don't…hell we don't even talk much about anything."

Mikayla nodded, "Well I think Miley feels you are ashamed of her and disgusted by her and I also think she feels you think she is a freak for who she is and that hurts her."

Lilly shook her head, "I don't Mikayla…I swear I don't. I don't think either of you are."

"Well I am glad but she is right…don't bring it up for Miley's sake but also because of Ashley. I think she would run into the night screaming."

Lilly nodded and they walked into the kitchen and found Miley sitting on the counter top chatting with Ashley who was mixing something in a bowl. Ashley smiled at Lilly.

"Brownies…can you believe Mikayla wants me to cook something. I think we are going to be in a lot of trouble if I have to cook." She giggled and Lilly smiled and made her way to Miley. Lilly walked between Miley's legs and leaned back on the counter. Miley put her arms around her.

"Sorry…I was out of line back there. I should have known better." Lilly whispered. Miley just nodded but she still did not look happy. Mikayla grinned at Lilly and Miley and walked over to Ashley and stood behind her and wrapped her arms around the other girl, pressing her body close, and took her hand that was mixing the brownie mix. Ashley flinched and started blushing.

"Let me show you how to mix that better to make good brownies." Mikayla whispered in Ashley ear. Ashley gave a small whimper and just fell back into Mikayla's arms. When she realized what she did she quickly straightened up and moved away from Mikayla.

"I…I got it…I…I can do it." She stammered as she blushed.

Miley grinned and Lilly frowned. Both girls thought it was going to be an interesting evening for those two. Miley leaned down into Lilly's ear.

"Its ok…she is just teasing her. She won't let it get out of control. Trust me…she knows how to control things…I of all people should know." Miley said in a seductive and somewhat cruel tone. For some reason Miley wanted Lilly to feel jealous…to feel like she did when Lilly and Mikayla teased each other in the other room.

Lilly pushed herself away from Miley hard and crossed her arms over her chest, "Mikayla…could you show me where to put my things." She said harshly. She was mad and jealous due to Miley's taunt. She knew Miley did it on purpose but it got to her anyway.

Mikayla smiled, "Ashley…be a dear and show Lilly where we are resting our lovely weary bodies tonight…if we can sleep after the decadent games we may play." Ashley giggled at Mikayla's words and put the bowl down and Lilly followed her out of the kitchen.

Mikayla turned to Miley, "What the fuck, Miley?" She said calmly.

Miley gave her an innocent look, "What…I was just telling her the truth. She started it with her dungeon comment."

Mikayla sighed, "We have a few minutes because I am sure right now Lilly is telling our little Ashley to stay away from me so we are going to talk."

Miley shrugged, "Whatever Mikayla…but you released me so I don't have to obey you anymore…keep that in mind." Miley sneered.

"You are right but this is my house and you will respect that and me! Understood?" Mikayla said harshly.

Miley nodded, "Yes m'am…I am sorry." She said with her head down.

Mikayla nodded, "Good…now I am not going to have you and her fighting tonight. I am doing this night for her and I want to make it at least a decent time for her. She needs a good time, Miley. She is still recovering from a very terrible incident. Understood?"

Miley's anger flared again with those words, "Oh so you are doing it for her? And why is that Mikayla? Why the sudden interest in Lilly? Why do you think she needs to have a good time? That is so unlike you Mikayla…I know you…don't forget that. I know how you truly are, _Mistress Mikayla_!" Miley jumped off the counter was and started pacing the kitchen floor.

Mikayla crossed her arms, "Oh and how am I, Miley? If you know me so well tell me how I am."

Miley stopped pacing, "I know you use people for you whims and pleasures. I know you could care less about someone's feelings. Hell you really aren't into girls anyway except to dominate them and force them to please you." She stared hard at Mikayla. She had no idea why she was so mad at Mikayla…jealous of her for the first time she had known her…but she couldn't control her anger or the words that she knew were not true but said anyway, "Why do you insist on treating Lilly like you care so much about her when we both know you don't give a shit about her unless it is to get into her pants. Or that what you want Mikayla…to fuck Lilly?"

Mikayla started to get angry. She was always good about controlling her temper but Miley's words made her mad and hurt her...they hurt her deeply. She walked to Miley and slapped her in the face. Miley stood there stunned, "I don't care about people!? How fucking dare you say that to me!? I think you should rethink that, Miley Stewart! Look at yourself and the things I have done for you and ask if that is true. If all I cared about is myself I would not have given you the choice of what you wanted and kept you as my pet. Hell…I actually pushed you into choosing Lilly over me because I care that much about you and I value your friendship. Do not tell me I do not care about people, Miley. If you do not think I care for you but for one thing then fine…I can be that way to!" Mikayla grabbed Miley's hair and pulled it back hard.

"P…please…I…I am sorry, m'am, please." Miley begged.

Mikayla leaned in close to Miley's ear, "You are right about one thing, Miley, you do know me…or a side of me. Oh I can be that Mistress, Miley…I was weak with you because I care about you deeply, but I can make up for my mistake and you damn well now it! I can have our two lovely friends leave and take you upstairs and you can serve me again, Miley. I can make you my pet again. You were never my bitch, Miley, but I can take you upstairs and make you just that…my bitch! But this time I will not be weak, Miley…you have seen me when I am not weak and you know what I am capable of and what I am willing to do! Your choice!" Mikayla's words were a mixture of venom and seduction. She let go of Miley's hair with a push of the girl's head. Miley glared back at Mikayla as she rubbed her head.

Mikayla got a drink from the refrigerator and turned back to Miley, "As far as why Lilly…why I am being nice to her…first she is your friend and your friends mean something to me since I am your friend. Second she is my friend as well…I like her…I have become very fond of her and Ashley, Miley…something I thought you would appreciate and I want to help Lilly heal as you do and Ashley does. And the third reason is maybe Lilly and I share some things in common that are none of you fucking business!"

Miley felt jealousy creep up on her again, "You can't have her you know? She is not like that…she is not like me or even you! You cannot…corrupt her like you did me. She is too strong for you Mikayla…she is not weak like I was. She…she is not a…a…disgusting freak whore like I am! Don't use her emotional pain against her Mikayla…please don't do that!" Miley stormed from the kitchen and turned as she opened the back door. "I'm leaving…tell your _precious flower _to ask you for a ride in the morning…that's if she is still not chained to you bed."

"And where do you think you are going?" Mikayla snapped back.

Miley felt as if her life seemed to be crashing down on her. She felt like she was losing it all; she was losing Mikayla, she was losing Lilly, and she was losing everything. Her heart was pounding and her mind was racing as the need for her "drug" hit her. She needed it and she needed it bad.

Miley gave Mikayla an unpleasant grin, "To do something I have denied myself of while trying to believe and chase a fairy tale…I am going to play tonight and you can't stop me. You no longer own me Mikayla…I am free to go to the party tonight at the club. I am still on their email list because they beg me to come back and play…see someone wants me, Mikayla…a lot of them do…even…even is she doesn't! You taught me so fucking well!" Miley walked from the house.

"Fuck!" Mikayla screamed but she did not run after Miley. If Miley was going to a party at the club then it would be safe. There would be a lot of people they knew and trusted and they would make sure Miley did not go above the extreme as she had in the past even though Mikayla knew Miley wanted to tonight. She was in her self destruct mood. Mikayla knew Miley was a big girl and if she wanted that then let her go and enjoy it even if she would regret it in the morning. Her words hurt Mikayla even through she would not let anyone know. They hurt her pretty deep. She truly valued Miley as a friend and what she said made her sad. Mikayla knew Miley was just frustrated and angry about her and Lilly not being able to communicate, she was confused about her feelings for Lilly, and she was jealous of Lilly and Mikayla. That surprised Mikayla…she never expected Miley to be jealous of her relationship with Lilly. She thought Miley would be pleased her and Lilly became friends. Mikayla thought maybe she did let it get to out of hand how she started doting over Lilly and she should have explained it to Miley first. She would fix that problem when Miley came to her tomorrow to doctor up any of her marks she would get to night. She knew regardless of how angry and hurt Miley was Mikayla was the girl would come to her to have Mikayla fix her up.

Ashley walked Lilly to the huge living room to show the blonde girl where they would be sleeping and Lilly was surprised to find two very large blow up mattress on the floor, both king size. The make shift beds all ready made up with sheets and blankets.

"Umm…just two?" Lilly asked as she put her case down.

"Well yeah…one for you and Miley and the other for me and…well…you know…Mikayla." Ashley grinned and Lilly sighed.

Lilly grabbed Ashley by the hand and sat her on the couch, "Ash…what are you doing…I mean with Mikayla."

Ashley blushed, "What…I don't know what you mean."

Lilly rolled her eyes and the she heard arguments coming form the kitchen and Miley yelling. She could not make out the words but she knew Mikayla and Miley were fighting. She ignored it and focused on Ashley.

"Ashley, you are my friend…my very good friend. I cannot thank you enough for all you did for me and I know you committed social suicide at school to be my friend so what I am going to tell you is for your benefit. Don't do this with Mikayla. Don't expect anything besides friendship with her or hope for anything else…please."

Ashley's eyes flashed anger, "Why…because you want her? I see the way you and her act together sometimes and so does Miley. And what about Miley, Lilly? Are you and her dating or friends or what? I mean you act like you are a couple for the most part and then sometimes you don't. Don't tell me who I can and can't date or be attracted to. I am sorry you are confused about it but don't take it out on me. You can't have both of them. If you have something going on with Mikayla then fine…tell me and I will back off."

Lilly shook her head, "No…Mikayla and I are friends just like you and I are. I don't see her that way. And Miley and I are…well…complicated right now."

Lilly saw Ashley actually relax, "Ok…so why can't I flirt with her and her me…hell she does already…and see if anything will happen?"

Lilly chuckled, "Because she is not your type…trust me please. I don't want you to get hurt. Just be careful."

Ashley stood up, "You know, Lilly, I think you are lying to me…and to Miley. I see you and Mikayla whispering all the time and stuff. And the other day after lunch I saw you walking with her from the football field holding hands. Hell you even skipped Math Class to be with her that day. If you want to hide you affair from Miley then fine. I thank it sucks and you owe her more than that…or maybe this is a revenge plan for you to get back at Miley…fucking her friend. But don't lie to me, Lilly. I am a big girl and yeah I like Mikayla and I think she is hot and well…different but in a good way but I can handle it. I mean…I like her but I can back off for you."

Lilly shook her head, "Ash…I swear I am not nor will ever be doing anything with Mikayla that way."

Ashley stared at Lilly, "I am not stupid, Lilly…I know you all think I am. I know you all see me as the air headed one of our little group and the least one of us. Maybe I am the least one of us. The one who would not be missed if our group broke up. I know you, Miley, and Mikayla hide things from me…have your little secrets and while it hurts me I deal with it…I accept it but don't think I am stupid, Lilly. Just because I act like it sometimes does not mean I am. Don't play me for a fool, Lilly." Lilly felt sadness for Ashley. She never knew the other girl felt like the outsider of their foursome. Lilly did not see her that way and cared a great deal for Ashley.

Ashley continued, "I don't believe you…God…I can't believe you would lie to me…I am so out of here." Ashley picked up her overnight bag and walked out of the house. Lilly sighed and went to deal with problem number two. Miley.

Lilly walked into the kitchen and saw Miley was gone and Mikayla sitting on the counter top thinking.

"Hey…where's Miles?" Lilly asked.

Mikayla smiled at Lilly as if she did not hear the question, "Did you lose poor Ashley?"

Lilly shook her head, "No she left…she got a little upset with me…she…well she thinks there is something between you and me and she is starting to feel left out of things."

Mikayla laughed, "That disease seems to be going around tonight…you and me."

"What do you mean…and where _is_ Miley?"

Mikayla jumped off the counter top and walked to Lilly, "Our precious pet left after she accused you and I of the same thing as Ashley did." Mikayla smiled and brushed Lilly's hair from her face, "Do you think they know something we don't?" She said in a flirtatious tone.

Lilly back away, "What do you mean she left…why…did you and her fight?"

Mikayla shrugged and sat down at the small table in the large kitchen, "Our little pet got jealous of how well you and I are friends. It seems she thinks I have evil designs on you and intend to enslave you with my beauty and charm…and whips and chains."

Lilly sat down at the table, "Don't call her that…little pet. I don't like that. Where did she go…is she coming back?"

Mikayla shrugged, "I apologize for calling her that at this moment to ease your mood, but that is my nick name for her and I will use it as I please as long as it does not offend her." Mikayla said with a little more edge than she wanted. "I'm sorry, Lilly. Miley has me upset. And no I don't think she is coming back…at least tonight…I highly suspect she will be here tomorrow morning through."

"Why…I mean tomorrow morning? I mean…I guess our slumber party is ruined so I…well maybe you can give me a ride home since Miley drove. I'll call her cell and let her know she does not have to pick me up in the morning."

Mikayla stared at Lilly for a moment deciding how much she should tell the girl. After a while she decided the truth. If Miley and Lilly were going to be friends or even lovers Lilly needed to know she cannot change Miley and that Miley did not want to change. She reached over and took one of Lilly's hands in hers.

"Lilly, Miley did not go home. Our poor Persephone has once again been called back to the underworld tonight I fear."

Lilly glared at Mikayla, "What the hell does that mean?"

Mikayla sighed, "She went to a party and most likely she will stay the night with someone. When she comes here tomorrow it will not be to pick you up but to see me so I can patch her up so to speak...if she needs it. A lot of times she does not but I have a feeling with her mood tonight…tomorrow she will. And do not bother calling her cell. They are not allowed in the party."

"What do you mean…party…patch her up…what are you not telling me, Mikayla?"

"Miley went to a play party…do you know what that means?"

Lilly nodded, "I…I think so…like a BDSM party where she…she will…fuck! We have to stop her, Mikayla! She…she can get seriously hurt!"

Mikayla shook her head, "Yes it is a BDSM party and no we are not going to stop her. First if I go in there trying to stop consensual play and not being her Mistress I would never be invited back and lose my membership. Jealousy is not allowed in there. Second it is a safe party, Lilly. We know most of the people there and I am positive she will meet someone she had played with before. She will be fine."

Lilly stood up and started pacing. "How…how could she do this to me…I mean…I thought her and I were…well…fuck…how could she just go and fuck someone else just because she got mad!" Lilly started crying.

"Well there is a good chance she may not even have intercourse tonight. Depends on what Mistress she agrees to spend time with. Plus what is she doing to you, Lilly? You and her have not defined anything and those were your exact words. You even told me you thought she was with you out of guilt. And please sit down! You are driving me mad with your constant pacing." Lilly glared at Mikayla but sat down, "Better…thank you. You are confusing the hell out of her, Lilly. You act like you are dating in public. You and her hold hands and give one each other those awful cutesy pecks on the lips when you separate from one another and when you see one another again, She spends what…three or four nights a week at your house in the same bed. And tonight…as soon as you walk into the kitchen you go to her and she holds you like a girlfriend."

Lilly shrugged, "I…I don't know…I…I like what we do…I mean...she makes me feel safe. And we don't do anything when we sleep besides she holds me. When she holds me she makes my nightmares go away. We…well…we tired to have sex on time almost two weeks ago but I couldn't…but she had not right to just run off and go to a sex party!"

Mikayla shrugged herself, "Why not? You never set the guidelines for her, Lilly. You never told her whether it is friendship, casual sex, or girlfriends. She had every right to go where she went tonight. Just as you would have every right to date someone else. Let me ask you this…what if you did want to date me or even Ashley with the way things are with you and Miley…do you feel you would have a right to do that?"

Lilly thought for a moment as she twisted her hair, "I…I don't know…maybe…I would talk to her about it first and not just run off to get fucked!"

"Why? She is with you out of guilt…per your words. Why talk to her…why not just do it. But lets make it simple. If you just decided to make out with Ashley or even have just casual sex with her and giving you and Miley's undefined relationship…should she get mad at you?"

Lilly bit her lower lip, "I…I don't know…she would be jealous and mad…I know that."

Mikayla smiled, "Yes but would she have the right to be?"

Lilly sighed and did not like where this conversation was going because she could not win. "No…she…she would not have the right because we…we never said what we are. Plus she is with me out of guilt anyway."

Mikayla shook her head, "No…I don't believe that anymore. She feels guilt about a lot of things with you but she is not with you out of guilt. And you are confusing the hell out of her, Lilly. I saw that tonight and some things she said to me in her anger made me see it. She feels guilty for who she is because of you. She thinks you are disgusted by her and that hurts her, Lilly, it hurts her very badly. You need to accept what she is and who she wants to be."

Lilly shook her head, "I am not disgusted by her I swear…and I know who she is."

Mikayla nodded, "Yes you do but you do not accept it. There is a difference. Until you do her and you will never be anything. You won't be friends or girlfriends or any type of relationship. She needs you to accept it. You of all people she needs for you to realize it. She never once cared what others thought. Yes we keep it hidden from a lot of people but it is not shame that makes us. It is like any relationship people have…you don't go parading your intimate parts of your relationship to everyone. Well…some do but they are low class…but most don't. She does not go around telling people about because it is personal and also they would not understand. They would think that poor Miley had a problem. Poor Miley is in an abusive controlling relationship. You thought that at first…remember? But she needs you, Lilly Truscott, to accept who she is or she will not be happy. Even if it is as friends she needs you to accept it. She is not asking you to live it with her, Lilly, she is asking you accept who she is."

Lilly nodded, "I know that, Mikayla…I really do…but…ok…I am pissed right now because of where she went. I am pissed because of what she is doing. I am freaking out because I am worried about her safety and don't want her to get hurt. I care so much for her, Mikayla…I really do…I always have. I was going to beg you to take me to get her…but of course you won't." Lilly put her hands over her face and stated crying. "I love her so much and I am fucking going crazy with jealousy right now! All I can think about is another person touching her and kissing her and…and fucking her. I… want to be the only one who has sex with her…who kisses her and makes love to her…but…but she can't do that! She has to go to sex parties and have sex with other people and…and…I can't stand it!"

Mikayla walked around to Lilly and hugged her, "Shhh…I know…I know you are jealous, Lilly. Miley does not need other people for sex, Lilly. She is very wanting and capable of having a monogamist relationship. Do you think every time her and I went to those parties she hooked up with random people to have sex? No she did not. Sometimes it was just me and her and sometimes it was other people who…ummm…trying not to hurt you here. Ok…sometimes we would play…to make it simple…with another Mistress and her submissive. Sometimes Miley had sex with the other submissive while we watched because it pleased us. Sometimes she was order not to touch anyone but to watch to make her go crazy with desire and she never got the sexual gratification. Other times if there was a male involved Miley did not touch the male. That is one of her limits. She does not do men…anymore. She used to but stopped a while back. I don't know way but she did and I respected that limit and so will others. She would allow the male Master to dominate her and so forth but no intercourse in any way. Miley can get sexual gratification from other things. I am not going to lie and tell you it was a moral struggle for Miley to have sex with another submissive or a Mistress. I wasn't. She did enjoy it a great deal. But that does not mean she cannot be with just one person, Lilly. Like I said she I not a whore. She wants to please her mistress and if that means having sex with another girl then she will. Plus sex is not her only need, Lilly. It is not about just the sex."

Lilly looked up and Mikayla noticed fire in the girl's puffy eyes, "Yeah like getting her ass beat and hurt real bad? Real enjoyable!"

Mikayla smiled, "Well yes she does get sexual gratification from pain…I will not lie about that either, Lilly. But Miley likes to please, Lilly. She craves it in a relationship. I don't mean just sexual but other ways as well. She wants to please who she is with even if it is just a massage or doing things for that person like getting them ready in the morning or making sure everything is ready when her mistress gets out of bed. She did that for me and did it very well." Mikayla threw her hands up in frustration. "I don't think I am getting through to you am I?"

Lilly nodded, "Yeah…kind of…and I told you about my online research and chatting. I understand the basics." Lilly wiped her eyes, "So…so she is not going to have sex tonight?"

Mikayla put her arm around Lilly, "I did not say that. I do not know if she will or if she won't. Depends on who she is with. Miley will have the ultimate say in what she does tonight, Lilly. She will be at a controlled party where rules will be observed. She will agree to the limits or she does not play. But I cannot say what she will do or not do. I do know in the mood she was in she is going to…well…there will be pain involved. She did not go tonight for sex, Lilly. She went for pain. And while that pain may lead to her sexual gratification and sex the main reason she went was to feel the pain. She has a dark side, Lilly, that I cannot stop nor do I know what draws it out."

Lilly let out a moan, "I…I don't like seeing her hurt, Mikayla…it hurts me to know that."

Mikayla nodded, "I know, Lilly, and in her dark mood I don't want to se her hurt either. Normally what happens with her is what she wants and enjoy and who she is…for the most part. She can go way past the extreme when she gets dangerous like I think she is tonight but I did not stop her because she is going to a safe place. It is not a random hook up from online like that one time. If it was we would have stopped her." Mikayla sat down in a chair next to Lilly. "I know this hurts you Lilly and I will be glad to take you home. I am sorry I couldn't comfort you and tell you Miley just went to a party to dance and not do anything else, but you do not deserved to be lied to. You and her need to talk, Lilly…seriously talk. I know the two of you don't even communicate unless it is simple one sentence conversations but it is time now to talk to her. If you are not ready to talk about what happened with you and Gabe that is fine. But you need to talk about Lilly and Miley. You can't keep confusing her and leading her on and you can't live with the doubt of whether she is with you out of guilt or love."

Lilly shook her head, "How…how come she can't tell me. I mean I wish she would. I want her to tell me what she wants."

Mikayla smiled, "She will but you have to be the first to define the relationship, Lilly. She never will because of who she is. You are the dominant one and she is the submissive one right now. Don't you see that? How many times has she done what you asked of her? When you ask her to hold you at night does she say no? When you call her up after she has gone to bed and ask her to come over to be with you because you had a nightmare does she say no? Think about all the little things she does, Lilly, and see what they are. She is waiting for you to draw the line of girlfriend or friend, but right now she is treating you like a mistress to an extent."

Lilly shook her head, "I…I don't know…I mean…this is not the type of relationship I want. I want her to love me and do those things because she loves me not because I made her."

Mikayla laughed, "Silly…she is doing those things because she loves you. Don't you see that?"

Lilly shook her head in confusion. She thought she was at least getting a little understanding about the subject but now she was confused again. "If she loves me how come she left to go…go…well you know? Why didn't she stay?"

Mikayla shrugged, "Why would she? Again the undefined relationship. Granted she let her anger and jealousy take hold of her but more…she thinks you are sickened by her, Lilly. She thinks you have not defined your relationship as being her girlfriend because you are ashamed of her and disgusted by her. Why would she want to be around that? Why would she want to be around a girl who she loves and watch that girl talk and laugh with someone else and not talk to her because that girl is disgusted by who she is?"

"She could have went home?"

"True she could have…but maybe her demon…since you love to use that word to describe emotional issues…controlled her tonight. I do believe that is the reason. Was she wrong…depends on how you look at it. I could see both sides of the argument. I think she was wrong for the reason she went tonight…she let her dark side take over her, but any other night…no I don't think she would have been wrong to go."

Mikayla stood up. "Come of, my precious flower, let me take you home. Call her tomorrow afternoon. Talk to her, Lilly. Do not make the excuse you need time to think…you have had plenty of time to think of what you want from Miley."

"Yeah…but I still think she is with me for the guilt."

Mikayla nodded, "In that case ask her…confront her about it. She is tough, Lilly. She can handle it. Miley may be a submissive, Lilly, be she is not a door mat. She will stick up for herself and fight for what she wants. She is a strong person, Lilly."

Lilly nodded, "But can I? I am not ready for that answer yet, Mikayla, I am scared of that answer. She has never even told me why she ended our friendship. I have asked her and she had yet to give me an answer."

"Well I have asked her too and she will not tell me either…but if she would have I would not tell you. That is up to her."

"Can…can I stay here still…I mean if it is ok with you?"

Mikayla sat back down, "If you promise me that in the morning if Miley shows up you do not start questioning her on what she did. You do not start ranting out of jealousy and calling her a whore or slut…I told you before she is neither and I would be very pissed at the person who called her that. She means a lot to me, Lilly. Before I had you and Ashley around Miley was my only friend and I will defend her and protect her. What she does tonight is her business. You can be jealous and that is fine…but you can't be mad at her for doing something that you have no right to stop. Just like if you and I did anything tonight it is our business. She could be jealous but she would have no right to be angry at us. Promise me."

Lilly nodded, "Yeah I promise no name calling like that…but I cannot promise you that we will not argue and yell at one another. If that is a problem I will leave now. But I think before we define anything we may have to argue…but I won't bring up what she may do tonight and I won't question her on it…I promise."

Mikayla laughed, "Well that I can promise will happen. I think you and Miley need a good fight to clear the air. So how about some Chinese food I am starving?"

Lilly looked up and smiled, "Me too…but no one around here delivers and I am not in the mood to go out."

Mikayla gave Lilly a smirk, "Let me handle the details. What do you want?"

Lilly gave Mikayla her choice and wondered how she was going to get it. She thought of Ashley, "Mikayla…should I call Ashley and have her come back? I feel terrible she left."

Mikayla nodded, "Well…do you think it is a good idea with Miley coming over in the morning. She may be here. Plus she may think my delivery person odd."

Lilly had not thought of that, "Yeah…I just feel like shit and don't want her being mad at me. She was my only friend during a bad time for me and I owe her a lot…and she thinks we exclude her and I hate that. I hate her thinking that about me."

Mikayla nodded, "I will order the food and call our sweet Eastern Star and smooth things over. Maybe I will invite her to lunch tomorrow. That is good. We all will go to lunch. I am sure you and Miley will have had you knock down drag out by then. If not it will be fun to let it be just me and her…that sounds delightful."

Lilly laughed and agreed. She did not feel like laughing but Mikayla had that effect on her.

"You…you really like her…as I mean as s friend?" Lilly asked.

Mikayla gave Lilly an odd look of disbelief. "Of course…why would you think I didn't?"

Lilly shrugged, "I…I don't know…I thought with you being Miley's friend yo became my friend just because she was and then you became Ashley's friend because she was mine and that was the only reason."

Mikayla nodded, "Well truthfully if Miley and you had not reconciled I would not have became your friend that is true. And the same with Ashley…I would never have became her friend if it was not for you. But the reasons to me are not important of how we all became friends. What is important is that we are. If you and Miley suddenly no longer wanted to be my friend…something our dear Miley seemed to be pushing close to the edge tonight…I would still be friends with Ashley. So yes, dear Lilly, I am very fond of Ashley and enjoy the time alone I spend with her.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Ok a pretty intense chapter with M rated sex and BDSM play. We get to learn more about Miley and her self destructive behavior and even why our lovely Persephone feels the need to crawl back into the underworld.**_

**Happiness is a Warm Gun**

…_**..I need a fix 'cause I'm going down, Down to the bits I left uptown. I need a fix 'cause I'm going down. Mother Superior jump the gun, Mother Superior jump the gun, Mother Superior**__**jump the gun, Mother Superior jump the gun. Happiness is a warm gun.***_

Miley drove to the house or club as it really was and sat in the car for a few moments gripping the steering wheel tight. She looked at the clock on her car dash and saw it was after eight and knew the party already started. She kept debating with herself whether to go in or not. True she was not dressed for it since she was just wearing jeans and a tee shirt but she had some clothes in Mikayla's private room she could change into. _If that bitch didn't throw them out to make room for her new fuck toy_, Miley thought. She would not be allowed up there on her own but she was sure she could convince one of the staff to sneak her upstairs. Miley took several deep breaths and looked at herself in the vanity mirror as she debated whether to go in or go back to Mikayla's or just go home and maybe Lilly would call her. As she looked at herself and thought of Lilly she knew her mind was made up. She was going into the club to "play" and "play" hard.

"Yeah…who the fuck are you kidding, Miley? There is no way a girl like Lilly would want a disgusting whore like you! I freak who gets off on the pain! That is all you are and all you ever will be and you need to be punished for it…for who you are!" Miley said to herself in the mirror and got out of the car.

Miley found one of the staff she knew who escorted her to Mikayla's room and she was going through the closet looking for something the change into. She did notice other clothes that weren't hers or Mikayla's and frowned. She decided on the Elizabethan style corset which was black with a red center. It was had a thin shoulder and was cut to a V that ended at her belly button and pushed her breasts up. Miley then picked out a micro mini skirt that had fishnet sides that would show off her legs and her hips through the fishnets. The skirt was cut to fit way down below her waist and her stomach would be bare. She pulled out from the chest of drawers a pair of black thigh highs and matching garters and then three inch black heels. After she got dressed she had to get Willie, the staff member, to lace up her corset in the back nice and tight. Once done with her clothes she did her make up and used heavy black mascara and eyeliner to give her face a somewhat Goth look and brushed her long brown hair wishing she had time to curl it but Willie was getting impatient. Miley was not supposed to be up in the room with out Michaela so when she was done after she attached a plain black collar around her neck she allowed him to escort her downstairs.

Miley spent some of her time talking to other submissive who were not with anyone and dancing when asked and of course she did not talk to any dominants unless they addressed her first. She declined, very politely and respectful, three invitations to play with two Masters and one Mistress with a male submissive. Miley was standing at the bar looking at the VIP area and Mikayla's empty table suddenly wishing the other girl was there; it felt lonely here without her. She was debating on whether or not to order a drink when she felt a body press hard against her causing her front to be pressed against the bar.

"Well hello, Miley." A voice she recognized whispered seductively in her ear, "It has been a while since we have seen your lovely face," Miley then felt a hand on both sides of her body sliding up her legs until the reached her waist. Once at her waist they stopped and held her, "and of course you lovely body as well."

Miley moaned at the feeling and closed her eyes. "Yes, Mistress…I…I have been away. I am glad my presence here pleases you."

The girl holding Miley nibbled her ear and Miley sighed in pleasure, "Yes it does…please me. I heard Mikayla released you…is that true. I have seen her new pet and while she is very pretty I don't think she can compare to you." The voice whispered in Miley's ear and the body pressed Mile harder against the bar.

"Y…y…yes, Mistress…Mistress Mikayla released me, m'am." Miley stammered as pleasure and desire ran through her body. She had not been dominated even this little bit in so long and she wanted more of it and her body craved it.

"And I always thought Mikayla had good taste in her girls. When I heard she released you I thought it could not be true…why would Mikayla release such a well trained and highly sought after little pet like Miley? Well I guess that just shows me that she is as stupid as I always thought she was." The voice whispered in her ear again.

Miley's first reaction was to turn around and slap the other girl for calling Mikayla stupid but she didn't…her desire overwhelmed her plus she was pissed at Mikayla for flirting with Lilly and even…wanting Lilly. That drove her crazy!

"Yes, Mistress…she…uhhh…she…she…uhhh…is no longer my Mistress." Miley gasped out as the other girl's hands moved up Miley's naked stomach and her nails delightfully scraped Miley's bare skin and the other hand pulled her head back by her hair. Miley shivered in the pleasure of it.

"So, my sweet Miley, would you like to join me at my table?" The voice whispered.

"Uhhh….yessss…Mistress." Miley moaned out as the nails scrapped her skin and her hair was pulled harder.

"You may turn now." The girl said and backed away. Miley turned but kept her head down and her hair fell over her face. "Look at me, Miley, show me you beauty."

Miley looked up and saw Mistress Cassandra in front of her. Miley knew who she was of course. Cassandra had been wanting Miley to play with her for a long time but Mikayla always refused. The two did not get along very well for a reason Miley never knew and Cassandra saw Mikayla as her rival. Miley knew Mikayla never thought of Cassandra as a rival…she was just not good enough to be Mikayla's rival. Miley knew she could never compete with the grace, beauty, and charm that was Mikayla. Oh Cassandra was beautiful. She was tall at five nine and had perfectly smooth light black skin the color of coco butter. She had a beautiful heart shaped face and brown slightly almond shaped eyes that reflected her Asian mother and Afro American father and her thick black hair hung to her shoulders. Her body was just wonderful with all the right curves. But she lacked something Mikayla had…class and style. While Miley never played with Cassandra she knew girls and some guys who did and the word around the club was she could be cruel.

"Miley, this is Mistress Stephanie." Cassandra said and next to her was another mistress who had auburn hair and a very pretty face who was slightly overweight and stood about an inch shorter than Cassandra.

Miley curtsied, which a lot of dominates got a kick out of because it was just not done anymore. Mikayla spent a long time teaching Miley the fine art of the curtsy and she could have made the well mannered noble daughters of England envious of her curtsy.

"A pleasure to meet such a lovely Mistress." Miley said and when done she stood there with her head down.

"Oh my God, Cassie, she is even more darling than you told me she was." Stephanie chuckled.

Cassandra laughed and attached a leash to Miley's collar. "Come along dear." She said and gave Miley a hard tug she almost fell to the ground. They came to table in the center of the room and Miley knelt on the floor between Cassandra's feet and Stephanie's feet. She did not get a cushion tonight; Cassandra would not allow it. Her table was not in the VIP section. After a period of the girls talking and them pawing at Miley Cassandra knelt close to Miley.

"So would you like to play with us tonight?"

"If it pleases both Mistress I would be honored to serve both of you." Miley answered.

Stephanie pulled Miley's head back by her hair. "Cassie told me she heard you can come from just the pain…is that correct?"

"Y…y…yes, Mistress." Miley answered.

Stephanie laughed and Miley thought it was a cruel laugh. "Good…I would like to see how much she can take before she comes."

The two mistresses led Miley to one of the private play rooms. Once inside Miley went to her knees waiting for instructions. She was getting excited and very aroused with what she knee was to come. Thoughts of pain in so many various ways made her wet between the legs and her clit throb. She felt her heart racing and her breathing get heavier. But first the preliminaries must be observed. She never played with either of these ladies and they needed to set the limits.

"Safe word, Miley." She heard Cassandra say.

"If it pleases you, Mistress, then the standard words will apply." Miley answered.

"Red for stop, yellow for ease up, and green for keep going then." Cassandra confirmed.

"Yes, Mistress." Miley confirmed her.

"Do you like water sports?" Stephanie asked.

Miley wrinkled her nose. Water sports meant urine play and that was one of Miley's limits. "No, Mistress, I don't participate in that."

"A shame…other limits?" Stephanie asked and Miley told them and they all agreed on what would be and could be done.

"Up!" Cassandra shouted causing Miley to flinch and she did as she was told. Cassandra grabbed Miley by the hair and pulled her across the room to the X cross against the wall. The Mistress looked at Stephanie, "You are the guest, Steph, front or back?"

Stephanie walked across the room and ran her nails up the back of Miley's legs. Miley shivered in anticipation. "Ummm…such a lovely ass she has…but I would dearly love to see all of her before I decide. Strip whore!"

"Mistress…if it pleases you I need help with the laces on the corset." Miley asked and her body was roughly turned around and Stephanie loosened the laces.

Cassandra let go of Miley and the submissive girl took her clothes off making sure she did not make eye contact with either Mistress. Once naked they had her turn around so they could admire her naked body. Stephanie stepped in close and ran her nails up Miley's front scraping the skin lightly and stopped at her brown erect nipples.

"Umm you are lovely as I was told…no let's se how much the other things I was told about you are true." She bent down and kissed Miley and Miley retuned the kiss as their tongues found each others open mouths. Miley moaned in pleasure and then louder in pain as Stephanie's fingers pinched her nipples hard. The sensation caused Miley to shudder in pleasure. Stephanie pulled back laughing.

"She does enjoy the pain…but that is just a taste of what she will get tonight. I think back. I want to see that lovely ass of hers."

Cassandra grabbed Miley's hands and pushed her against the cross and attached each wrist to padded cuffs and then her feet. Cassandra then leaned down to Miley's neck and started kissing it and Miley's moan suddenly turned into a gasp as Cassandra bit her neck and sucked for a long time. Miley was gasping in the mixed pain and pleasure of the feeling. When she was done Cassandra pulled back and chuckled.

"I like to mark my property for the night." She whispered in Miley's ear.

"Y…y…yes, Mistress." Miley said in a husky voice.

"No…what ever shall we do with her…umm…I think the riding crop and the paddle at the same time." Cassandra teased and Stephanie laughed as she agreed.

Miley whimpered at the thought of the pain to come as her body felt the rush of fear and desire. She heard the clicking of heels as one of the Mistresses placed a blind fold over her eyes. It was only a few moments when she felt the first paddle on her butt and her body jerked forward and she bit her lower lip and whimpered again at the wonderful hurtful pain. She then felt the riding crop across her back and let out a small yelp. Miley felt her arousal increase and the wetness between her legs get damper and her clit throb harder. She wanted more…she needed more…she needed to wonderful release the pain gave her. Miley wanted to feel her body slip into that wonderful incoherent feeling as her tolerance for pain increased and when she would feel as if her mind was slipping from her body. As the two girls alternated their strikes on her lovely backside and Miley felt the glorious pain she wanted to slip into her subspace.

"More…please…more…green…oh god…green…" Miley begged as the girls continued their dominance of her. She was close…she was getting so close to coming and so close to slipping away. Miley wanted this…she needed this…she deserved to be punished for being a disgusting whore…she needed to be punished of hurting Lilly…and worse of all she needed to be punished for loving Lilly…a love she did not deserve! She never deserved Lilly's love. Lilly was to perfect for her…to caring and sweet and Lilly was too good for a disgusting freak like her. Miley begged as she felt her body getting so close and almost at the physical release of orgasm…but she did not want that tonight…she did not want to come…she did not deserve to come…she just wanted the pain and the punishment. She begged for more…she pleaded for more when they suddenly stopped. Miley collapsed her head to the cross.

"Noooo…please…please….more…I need more…please…green…please oh God please green." Miley screamed and felt her head being jerked back by her hair.

"Enough! You have had enough of this!" She head Cassandra shot in her ear.

"No…please don't stop…please, Mistress…please more." Miley cried and begged as tears cam down her face. Tears from the pain and tears from the denied feeling she wanted and craved. The thought of Lilly and her love for the beautiful blonde girl and her own undeserving need for Lilly to love her was driving Miley over the edge. She needed to go to the extreme to be punished for what she did…what she felt…for what Lilly thought of her.

"Miley! Stop! No more of this punishment like this! It is time for you to please us." Cassandra said harshly and uncuffed Miley. Miley fell to the ground and grabbed Cassandra's feet.

"Please, Mistress, please give me more…I…I beg you." Miley cried out.

Stephanie walked over to Cassandra, "Damn…she can take a lot…that was intense." She whispered in her friend's ear so Miley would not hear her so their pet for the night would not think her weak but both her and Cassandra were actually getting to the point they thought they were going to seriously hurt Miley. They were both experienced mistresses and neither of them were squeamish when it came to their dominance but they were not sadists either. They enjoyed giving pain to their slaves but the way things were headed they were on the verge of doing some damage to Miley. Stephanie grabbed Miley's hair and pulled it back.

"Now you please us, whore." She said and pulled a half crawling and half dragged Miley to a padded table. "Up…on the table on your stomach."

A whimpering Miley crawled up on the table and felt her hands being cuffed and her butt positioned in the air and her feet cuffed at the ankles. Her blindfold was removed and she saw Cassandra naked from the waste down climb on the table and spread her legs to position herself so her crouch was in Miley's face. Miley whimpered a smile as she knew what she was going to do but then got surprised when Cassandra pulled her hair back.

"Open you mouth…open!" She yelled and Miley did. "Wider!" Miley opened wider and a dildo gag was placed in her mouth and strapped to her head. The gag end went into her mouth so the dildo end jutted out. She gasped for air and focused breathing through her nose as Cassandra rolled a condom on the dildo portion and then spread some lube over it. Miley the felt behind her Stephanie's finger slide in her ass covered with lube as well. She knew she was going to have to please Cassandra with the dildo and while she was being penetrated anally. She handle that…she had done both before just not at the same time but she could do it…and she may even come. She still felt the desire for orgasmic release and her body was still begging for the need to come, but she wanted the pain more and was disappointed she was not going to get it. Miley gasped at the sensation of ass being penetrated and moaned through the gag at the sensation she found pleasant. Her head was soon grabbed as Cassandra pulled her close to her and the dildo penetrated her wet lips. Miley soon was gasping and trying to breathe through her nose as the two mistresses used her. Stephanie was fucking her hard and even slid her hand between Miley's legs and started rubbing her clit. Miley lifted her head in pleasure at the sensation only to have Cassandra grab her hair and pull her head back down for the dildo to penetrate her again. Cassandra grabbed Miley's head with both hands and started forcing the girl's head into her harder and harder and Miley felt Stephanie's hips buck into her harder as well.

"Come…whore…come when you want to!" Stephanie yelled as she thrust harder into Miley and her fingers rubbed her clit harder and harder. Soon Miley was screaming a muffled scream as her orgasm hit her. Her body spasm and bucked but she was held down by the two other girls and the kept going and would only stop once they reached there own orgasm.

A while later Miley lay on the floor in the corner while Cassandra and Stephanie were getting dressed. Miley was crying softly as her endorphins had stopped and she was feeling the pain of the punishment she took. Her legs were shaking still from her orgasm…she actually had two, but she still felt unsatisfied. She did not reach that plateau her body and mind craved. She curled up and suddenly wished for Lilly. Lilly would know how to take care of her. Miley wanted Lilly's sweet gentle aftercare. She wanted Lilly to whisper in her ear how she was going to be ok and how the pain would go away. Miley started to cry harder.

"Miley…Miley." Miley looked up and saw Cassandra above her. "Get dressed now." Cassandra ordered and Miley nodded and started to get dressed.

"M…m…Mistress…I…I beg I may ask one of you…you lovely ladies to lace the c…corset." Miley asked in a shaky voice but she was not longer crying. Cassandra turned her around. "N…not to tight…if it pleases you, m..m'am."

Cassandra laced and tied the corset loosely and turned Miley around. "Miley…we have a room for the night. We would like to know if you would join us."

Miley smiled, "I…if it pleases you…I…I would be h…honored, Mistress." Miley was led by her leash to the room by Cassandra for the night with promises of more sex and domination to come.

Miley woke the next morning on a mat on the floor and sat up very slowly and could still smell the musky scent of sex in the room. Her body was sore from the punishment from the room and the things she did and was done to her when they got to the room Cassandra had booked for the night. She groaned and slowly got up. She looked at the bed and saw Stephanie sleeping and then heard the bathroom door open and saw Cassandra standing with a towel wrapped around her.

Miley dropped to her knees and winced as the movement caused her pain. "May I serve you this morning , Mistress." Miley asked politely but was secretly praying Cassandra was not one for morning sex.

"I am fine." Cassandra said and tossed one of the white robes at Miley's feet. "Do you have other clothes here" Cassandra said as she walked to Miley.

"Yes, Mistress. I Mistress Mikayla's room."

Cassandra bent down and lifted Miley's head gently with her finger inder her chin. "I must say they are right about you. You are a perfect well trained slave. You are very pleasing and left me very satisfied."

"Thank you, Mistress…it was also a pleasure for me to serve you and Mistress Stephanie."

Cassandra kissed Miley gently on the lips and stood back up and walked to the night stand and grabbed a business card from her purse and walked back to Miley.

"Here is my number…if you are ever looking to serve a mistress again on a full time basis I hope you will consider me."

Miley took the card and saw it was black and had only a phone number on it in white lettering. "Thank you, Mistress, if I do I will be honored to consider you. I am pleased you think so highly of me."

Cassandra walked back toward the bathroom. "You may go now."

"Yes, Mistress." Miley said and stood up, placed the robe over her body, gathered her clothes and left the room. She made her way to Mikayla's room and was glad she thought enough ahead to leave the door unlocked. She slowly and painfully changed back into her jeans and tee shirt and left the club. Once in her car she sat for a moment and laid her head on the steering wheel.

"Oh God…what have I done…what have I done? Why did I do that last night? What is Lilly going to think? Maybe Mikayla did not tell her where I went? I need to go to Mikayla's house. She'll fix me up…she always does…please God…please don't let her be mad at me and please don't let Lilly know where I was last night and what I did. Sweet fucking niblets…what have I done?"

Miley talked aloud to herself as guilt ran through her body. She started her car and painfully drove to Mikayla's hoping her friend was not mad at her for the hateful things she said last night.

***Happiness is a Warm Gun - Beatles**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Wow a lot longer than I intended…sorry**_

Lilly watched as Mikayla picked up her cell phone and called in their order. Lilly still had not idea how they were going to get the food. She knew of no Chinese restaurant that delivered this far out of the city. She watched as the dark haired girl spoke into the phone.

"Yes you may. I need Chinese food for me and a guest. Usually place and please write the order down. I don't want any mistakes." Mikayla paused for the person on the other side of the phone to get something to write with. She then spoke their order.

"Wait." She looked at Lilly, "Anything else?" Lilly shook her head and Mikayla turned her attention back to the phone. "No that is it. Use the back door and ring the bell first." Mikayla placed her phone on the kitchen table. "Be about forty five minutes to an hour. Do you want a snack while we wait?"

Lilly shook her head. She was confused, "Umm…who was that. A special food service place."

Mikayla shook her head, "No that was Brittany. She will delivery the food."

"Umm…how come…I mean is she a friend and going to come spend the night?"

Mikayla laughed, "No, Lilly, you and Miley and Ashley are the only friends I have. Brittany is my slave. I am her mistress."

Lilly's eyes went wide, "And you just called her up and she is coming over just like that?"

"Of course…why wouldn't she?"

Lilly shook her head, "I...wow…ok this is strange. And Miley used to do that as well?"

Mikayla nodded, "To an extent yes. I have to admit that I did not control Miley as well as I should have…she was a weakness for me because I adored her as a friend as well." Mikayla paused and looked at Lilly. "We have about an hour to wait…care for a heart to heart?"

Lilly nodded, "Yeah…I mean…ok I am curious so yeah."

Mikayla smiled and sat down at the table. "Miley takes this part of her life very seriously and it is not a game to her, Lilly. We use the word 'play' for no other reason than a word. But to her this is not a game. This is who she is and what she wants and to be honest with you….you are confusing the piss out of her. She does not like that. She is frustrated by it and now since she thanks you are ashamed of her so she is ashamed of herself. Miley has lived a facade for a long time about love. She has lived lying to herself that love does not exist and it is all a fairy tale. I believe the same thing, Lilly, but my belief is not a lie. I love my friends…portions of my family…but not in the romantic love. That is me…that is the way I am. Miley saw that in me as we became friends and her and I use to discuss it a lot. But I knew deep down she lied to herself. It is not that Miley does not believe in love, Lilly. Miley is afraid of love. She is scared of it and that is why she is afraid of you right now. That may be the reason she broke your friendship…I don't know. But she loves you, dear, I have known it for a long time. Why else would she come to the beach and stalk you almost every Saturday? Did you know she was very angry at me for calling you to pick her up that terrible night?"

Lilly shook her head. "I…I know she was mad but I thought it was because of…well her not being my friend."

Mikayla shook her head, "No…she was ashamed for you to see who she was. Now of course that was a horrid introduction and not the norm…trust me on that. She went reckless that night…something she does from time to time."

Lilly gave a harsh chuckle, "You mean she got horny and wanted to fuck."

Mikayla frowned, "No, Lilly, that was not the case. It is not always about the orgasm. Miley can control that…I myself have denied her that physical pleasure for a long period of time. It was something else…anger or jealousy or whatever it is she will not confide in me. I had hoped she would confide in you but so far she had not. It worries me as much as it worries you. So back to that night…I truly called other people, Lilly, even though she does not believe me. She thought I was punishing her for disobeying my order not to play while I was out of town but even I am not that cruel to punish her that way. She was very angry with me that you saw her like that and also very ashamed. She was also very confused because she had to confront her own lie about love. She knew after you took care of her and made love to her she was in love with you. That was when she came to me and asked me if I would allow her a break for her to gather her thoughts and emotions."

Lilly shook her head, "But why…why didn't she tell me then. Her exact words to me after we…made love…were _its just sex_. How come she did not tell me than?"

"Because she was confused and fighting something she did not want or understand and again…the feeling you thought she was a freak…you did say some things when you left. And the when she did gather her courage and approached you on the beach that day you and her argued and again an exchange of terrible words."

Lilly looked at Mikayla and was blushing, "God…were you there? You act like you know exactly what happened?"

Mikayla laughed, "Of course not but it may surprise you to know Miley and I talk, Lilly. Miley comes to me for advice and comfort. I feel like I am betraying her a little by telling you these things but I want to see her happy…and you to. When you and her made love did you know that was the first orgasm she had in a long time from "vanilla" sex? Without pain or domination being involved?"

Lilly shook her head, "No…I…she did not tell me of course. She just rolled over and when I opened my heart to her she told me it was just sex." Lilly blushed, "She…she gave me…well…until her I never had one."

Mikayla grinned, "Is that right…you mean Oliver never did that to you? Now I am really glad I never fucked him." She teased.

Lilly leaned back and crossed her arms, "Very funny. It was not him…it was me. I mean if it was him he would not have been fucking half the school. They would not have wanted him. I…I just suck in bed."

"Why do you say that? That you suck in bed?"

Lilly pouted, "Because he told me…in front of most of the school. And with Miley…she…she did not want me afterwards so I must suck."

Mikayla sighed, "Lillian Truscott, has everything I told you just gone way above you head? You may be blonde but you are not dumb. I have betrayed a confidence tonight and you did not seem to listen. First…Oliver was a beast for what he did that day and for cheating on you. Maybe he did it out of anger or hurt or maybe he just wanted to by cool with the social elite…I don't know and frankly you should not care. He is not worthy of you. Second…and I am going to say this slow…Miley…was…scared…about…her…feelings…for…you. I cannot answer the question whether you are adept at sex…I have not had that pleasure with you." Mikayla said with a grin and Lilly smiled in spite of her self. "But I don't think that is the case. Miley told me it was wonderful." Mikayla noticed Lilly's smile grew wider and then she saw the blonde girl catch herself and blushed.

"Lilly, what do you want from Miley?" Mikayla asked.

Lilly shrugged, "What do you mean? I…I want her in my life...that is all know right now. How I want her in my life I don't know. But ever since she broke our friendship I have been…well…depressed and sad and lonely. Even with people around me I have been so lonely."

"Is that why you wanted to end your life that night on the pier."

Lilly glared at Mikayla, "I don't know what you are talking about? I was on something that night and I was beaten and raped…I was just talking crazy!" Lilly yelled and suddenly hated Miley for telling anyone her secret.

"Sorry I was out of line and don't be mad at Miley…she did not tell me. You forget, baby, I was there before. I used to do the same thing after Mathew and some other things I was dealing with regarding my family. I was not as dramatic as you…I chose pills. Not stylish but it almost did the job. I told you about Mathew, Lilly, and you are one of only four people who know. Me and him of course…I never did go to the police…and my mother and now you." Mikayla paused and took a deep breath. "My mother is not the kindest person in the world, Lilly. She was the reason I never went to the police. When I came home that night and told her and cried to her and needed comfort all she did was call me a whore and told me what was going to happen to my signing career if I got pregnant. How was she going to look with a pregnant fourteen year old? The next week after it happened she took me to the doctor, not out of my well being, but to get me birth control pills. She was the reason I blamed myself. She never was kind and caring and always hated me but that was the day I learned to hate her, Lilly. Of everything she ever did to me I never hated her until that night I told her I was raped."

Lilly reached over and took Mikayla's hand, "Mikayla…oh God…I…I am so sorry, baby, I…I…" Lilly's eyes got watery and she wanted to hold Mikayla and comfort her and let her beautiful friend cry in her arms, but Mikayla just squeezed Lilly's hand tight and gave her that dazzling smile of hers.

"Lilly, I am fine…I told you I got past it. I have no feelings for my mother at all. No more hate, no more love, no pity…nothing. I…I thank you for your desire to comfort me and I admire your need to help and care for others. Of us…the Four Goddesses…you have the most compassion; I used to see compassion as a weakness until you became my friend. In you I see it as part of your strength. It is a great quality, Lilly…never lose that and one day I may need it from you and I hope you will be there for me when I do. But tonight I am fine."

Lilly looked at Mikayla and her face softened but she did not say another word about it. Lilly was not ready to talk about her own feelings of why she was on that pier yet so she changed the subject.

"Mikayla, Miley and I…well…we almost had sex a little over a week ago and I couldn't do it." Lilly admitted with a blush.

Mikayla was surprised by Lilly's confession but knew the other girl had a reason to bring it up so she pressed it. "That is understandable, Lilly, it was too soon. I am surprised Miley even allowed it to go in that direction."

Lilly laughed, "She didn't. She tried to stop it at first telling me I was not ready but I…I gave her little choice and when I started and got her all worked up I stopped. I…I wanted her Mikayla…I wanted her so bad and thoughts of what happened with Gabe did not even cross my mind. I just wanted it to be her and me. After I stopped she was so sweet and held me as I cried and then I was a bitch and told her to leave. I…I didn't do it because I felt guilty. I felt like I was using everything that had happened that she had done and knowing she was with me just for guilt I was using that to have sex with her because I wanted to be that close to her. I…I hated myself for it and I stopped."

Mikayla nodded, "So you think it is still guilt she is with you?" Lilly nodded and Mikayla continued, "Well…maybe guilt is a part of it…maybe guilt did jump start her into accepting she wanted to be with you…so why fight it. I don't think she is with you now out of guilt. She may feel guilty but that is not why she is with you. She is waiting for you to decide your relationship and to define it. You owe it to her and yourself. When she told me she was in love with you I told her not to hurt you again. I told her that it was so unfair to you. Now I see I was wrong. It was you I should have told that to. Don't hurt her anymore, Lilly. She is hurting…I see it. You cannot string her along anymore. Either be her friend or her girlfriend or get her out of your life forever."

Mikayla stared at Lilly for a moment and they were quite, "Let me ask you, Lilly…are you doing this to hurt Miley like she hurt you."

Lilly stared back, "God no! I would never do that to her…I…I may be taking advantage of her guilt but it is wonderful to have her back in my life. But…I…I can't give her what she wants, Mikayla…I can't give her what she is. And I am…well…I can't take advantage of her anymore…it is starting to hurt me now."

"Well let her make that choice. If you want her as a girlfriend and she decides to do down that path with you…let her decide it is what she wants as well. But I will be honest with you…it will be difficult for the both of you. Miley knows who she is Lilly. She has accepted it until you confused her. I told you…this is no game to her. She may try and give it up for you, but will it work? I don't know...but I doubt it will. It would be like the old cliché…you can't change a leopards spots…or something like that. And would you want to change her that much? Would you want her not to be who she is?"

Lilly shook her head, "It is not that easy…you…you don't understand. You don't believe in love so you don't understand."

Mikayla laughed, "No one understands love. Love is Helter Skelter, Lilly. When you have you heart broken and you are at the bottom then you meet someone else and you climb back up to take the ride again. I have loved Lilly…but I never climbed back to the top for another ride and I am not going to. It is not worth it for me."

Lilly looked at Mikayla and with her facial features encouraged the girl to continue but Mikayla shook her head, "Oh no, my precious flower, I am not telling you all my secrets. That would not be fair."

"Is it Miley! I knew it!" Lilly blurted out. She could not help it. She had seen how Mikayla and Miley talked and how close they were and the lovely brunette girl even admitted that she was weak when it came to Miley. Lilly knew from Mikayla's words and the way she protected and cared for Miley it had to be her.

Mikayla smiled sweetly at Lilly, "And if it was? Would that make a difference for you?"

Lilly felt her heart drop and her throat tightened as tears were threatening to start pouring from her eyes. She looked down at her hands on the table, "Yeah…it would."

"Why?"

Lilly refused to look up. She couldn't because if she did she would start crying and she did not want to do that in front of the girl she now saw as a rival. "I…I can't compete with you for Miley."

"Why do you say that, Lilly?"

"Because you are so beautiful and charismatic and charming and…you have me beat on so many levels. And…and you can give Miley what she wants…and you know who she is. I don't know who she is anymore. I used to but not now." Lilly took a deep breath and finally looked up at Mikayla and saw the girl smiling at her and she wanted to punch her. To wipe that smug look off her face but she also saw something else in Mikayla. She saw a girl who could make the girl she loved happy. Something she could not do.

"I…since…I want it to be you. If she was with you she would be safe and you would take care of her and give her what she wants. You would love her better than I could. If it was you then she would be happy and that is what matters to me. I want Miley to be happy even if it hurts me so much." Lilly did start crying then.

Not sobbing or brawling but just several tears from her eyes running down her cheeks. She saw Mikayla as the person who could make Miley truly happy. As she got to know Mikayla she understood that and while she was jealous and sad she would not stand in their was because she loved Miley enough she wanted the girl to be happy and Lilly knew she could not give her that.

Mikayla leaned back and looked at Lilly with astonishment briefly and smiled again, "Wow…I am speechless…a rarity for me I must admit…and now I feel guilty another rarity." She leaned forward and took Lilly's hand in hers. At first Lilly tried to pull away but something I Mikayla's eyes stopped her and she let the charming brunette take her hand.

"Lils, I am sorry…I was being mean and playing a game with you after you thought it was Miley. Baby, it is not her and it never would be her. I adore Miley a great deal but only as a friend. Yes we have a sexual past but it was not love in that sense. I was blown away by what you just told me and honored by what you said…but trust me…it was never and is not Miley. I could never love a girl that way…I could never love anyone that way. It was long ago. And after your words to me just now…I…I could never love anyone as much as you love Miley. Willing to give her up to another so she can be happy is true love, Lilly. That is the horrid unbelievable true love of fairy tales."

Lilly let out a large sigh and wiped her eyes, "I…sorry…I guess I am still jealous of you. I always was when you and her became friends and then dating…I know it was not dating but I did not know it back then. You became to her what I was and what I wanted to be to her. You became her best friend and then I thought girlfriend."

Mikayla nodded, "Lilly I have told you I adore Miley and I do. I would do anything for her and to protect her short of murder…and if came to that I am sure I could call someone I know and they could hire someone for that job. But there are two things I cannot protect her from. One is herself. I cannot protect her from her reckless self when she gets in her moods." Mikayla got up and walked to the refrigerator and got two bottled waters and handed one to Lilly and she sat back down.

Lilly looked at the other girl, "And what is the second one…the second thing you cannot protect her from?"

Mikayla took a sip of water and smiled at Lilly, "You."

Lilly sank in her chair and felt bad about herself. Was she stringing Miley along? Did she love Miley…well yeah, duh…but was it enough to forgive all the pain? Did Miley truly love her or was it guilt and what if they dated and Miley discovered it was guilt…she would hurt me again. But what if it wasn't? What if it was love…then I would not be able to give her what she wanted…do I want her to change who she is? Is Mikayla right when she said this was truly Miley and not just something she liked to play with as a sexual fantasy? I could never give her that? Lilly's thoughts drove her crazy and she was so unsure of what to do. The only thing she sure was is that her heart could not take more pain from Miley Stewart and the only way she could protect herself was…to let her go. For Miley not to be in her life anymore.

Lilly's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her doorbell. "Food is here. And just in time…things were getting a little to emotional and serious and I hate emotional." Mikayla smiled and Lilly grinned back.

"Can…can I answer the door?"

Mikayla nodded, "Sure…but why?"

Lilly laughed, "Because I am curious as hell to meet her."

Mikayla chuckled, "Well by all means…but Lilly…what ever you see do not interfere. Do not undermine my authority with Brittany." Mikayla became serious.

Lilly nodded and did not like how Mikayla said that. Interfere how? What was she going to do? Was she going to slap the girl around? Was she going to parade the girl naked around the house and…maybe this was not a good idea.

Mikayla laughed as if she could read Lilly's mind, "Oh for God's sake, Lilly, I am not going to hurt the girl or fuck her or have her do things to me. I just did not want to shock you."

Lilly nodded and went to the door and opened it to find a very lovely blonde girl about her height but with a thinner build. She had light blonde hair that Lilly knew from her own experience it was tinted naturally by the sun and had a light tan. Her body was thin in all the right places and curvy in all the right places. She looked older than Lilly by a couple of years and since she had never seen the girl Lilly assumed she went to a different school. She smiled and flashed perfect white teeth and her light blue eyes seemed full of happiness. She was very pretty and had an innocent girl next door look to her and the only makeup she had on was a little mascara and lip gloss. Lilly smiled back. The girl was wearing faded tight blue jeans and a light red top. To Lilly she looked like a girl she would have met surfing. The girl had her hands full of bags that contained the Chinese food.

"Umm…hello…I am looking for Mikayla." Brittany said softly. Lilly liked the girl's soft sweet voice. Normal Brittany would have been much more submissive and greeted Lilly differently but she did not know if this was one of Mikayla's outside the lifestyle friends or not.

"Sure she's here…come on in. You must be Brittany?" Lilly said as she grabbed one of the bags and walked into the kitchen. She placed the bag on the counter top and turned to see Brittany still standing in the door and looking at Mikayla with a look that read "What the hell do I do and I am sorry she took the bag." Lilly glanced at Mikayla who was smiling.

"You may enter Brittany and place the food on the counter and Lilly knows." Mikayla said.

Brittany nodded and dropped her head and did what her mistress told her. When she was done she dropped on her knees in front of Mikayla with her head bowed. "Is there any other way I may serve you, Mistress?"

"Yes go into the living room and let the air out of the mattresses and put them and the sheets and blankets up. Put them in the same place you got them from this afternoon. Then go make sure the guest room is made comfortable for Lilly. The one upstairs with the shower and bathroom in it."

"As you wish, M'am." The girl got up and went to perform her duties.

Lilly just stared at Mikayla with her mouth open. Mikayla laughed. "Lilly…you seem in shock?"

Lilly nodded, "I…I…well…she…wow…first I was expecting her to be…well…not normal looking…I mean…dressed..."

Mikayla laughed, "First I do not think Brittany is normal looking. I think she is very lovely. And how would you have liked her dressed. If you would have told me I would have told her to change."

Lilly shook her head, "No…I mean…and she just does stuff like that…I mean…like your slave?"

Mikayla nodded and was enjoying the look on Lilly's face, "Yes she does and that is what she is, Lilly. And before you get all self righteous on me…it is also who she wants to be. I did not force her submissiveness attitude. As a matter of fact I am not her first mistress."

Lilly nodded, "Ok…I get that…but wow…I mean Miley used to do that for you to?"

Mikayla nodded, "Yes she did. She did as I instructed her to…but like I told you earlier…I was not has strict with Miley. I gave her more leeway. She was a weakness. I had a difficult time trying to be her friend and Mistress, Lilly. It was hard for me and that was why when I gave her the choice it was either friendship or her mistress. I was not going to do both anymore…and I told you I was glad she chose friendship because it would have hurt me deeply to lose her as a friend. No shall we eat or do I call fair Brittany to serve us. I will allow you to choose but honestly…I want to be pampered a little. We have had a hard night so far full of emotions and we both could use a little pampering."

Lilly sat down and crossed her arms over her chest. "I…I could never make Miley do this?"

Mikayla laughed again, "But you already do, Lilly. How many times have you called her in the middle of the night and asked her to come over to hold you until you fell asleep? How many times have you told her to spend the night with you or drive you to school and other things. How many times have you stayed out of school and told her to skip her afternoon classes and bring you something and then hold you?"

Lilly shook her head, "All of that is different. I never order her to and she could have said no. I never made her."

Mikayla sighed, "No…maybe not intentionally and she could have said no…but she didn't because she wanted to please you. I told you Lilly it is not a game with her. It is not just weekend fun for her to dress up and play slave girl for a night and then go back to her everyday life. That is her everyday life and one she takes very seriously as does Brittany. Brittany is in her third year of college and when she graduates she is going to medical school at either Harvard or Yale or wherever else she wants to go. She is a very intelligent girl but this is also who she is. The same with Miley. If Miley was still Hannah Montana she would also still be who she is. That does not change. Until you define her as a girlfriend or best friend she is going to continue to do the same and it is driving her crazy. She needs you to define that. She won't…not with you. She sees it as your place not hers." Mikayla let out a long sigh, "Now I am done giving you advice and her advice. I have done all I can and want to do for now. It is up to you and her from this moment forward. No more relationship advice until you and her talk and not more talking about Miley for the rest of the night…so do we wait for Brittany or do we serve ourselves?"

Lilly sighed and then smiled, "I…I want to be pampered to…like you said we had an emotional night." Lilly hated to admit it but she was very curious and intrigued to see what would happen next.

Mikayla called out to Brittany and the girl came into the kitchen walking fast. She dropped to her knees in front of Mikayla with her head down.

"Yes, Mistress."

"Serve us, dear."

"Yes, Mistress." Brittany stood up and got plates, silverware and glasses and served the two girls their dinner. When she was done she went back to her knees in front of Mikayla waiting for her mistress to give her new orders or to tell her to go back to her previous duties.

"Aren't you going to eat too?" Lilly asked but Brittany did not answer.

"Answer her, dear." Mikayla said.

"I will do what ever pleases my Mistress."

Lilly shook her head. "If you are hungry then eat. Aren't you hungry?"

Brittany glanced up at Lilly and Lilly saw the girl was almost pleading with her eyes not to ask her again. "I will do whatever pleases my Mistress, m'am."

Lilly looked at Mikayla, "Can she eat if she wants to? She may be hungry."

Mikayla smiled, "Do you want to eat, Brittany?" She was enjoying this.

Brittany gave Lilly a quick harsh look that she hoped Mikayla did not see and dropped her head to her chest. "I will do what pleases you, Mistress." Lilly thought her voice sounded a little fearful and undecided.

Mikayla laughed, "For God's sake get a plate and join us at the table and eat before Lilly scares you to death." When Brittany got up with a "yes m'am" Mikayla turned to Lilly and laughed, "And I thought I could be cruel…you have her scared and not knowing what to do. It was exciting was it not?""

Lilly just shook her head and began to eat and Brittany joined them with a small plate of food…just enough to give the appearance of eating something. Lilly's eyes kept flashing to Brittany and she saw the girl did not say anything and sat with her back straight and her head up with perfect posture. She did not even move her head as she ate; the only thing that moved was her hand and arm to her mouth and she kept looking straight ahead. Lilly thought she looked like a robot and it was kind of weird and after a few moments she could not take it.

"Do you always eat like that?" She asked and Brittany put her fork down and placed her hand in her lap and still looked straight ahead.

Mikayla sighed, "Ok if you are going to ask questions we need to set the rules for poor Brittany or she is going to freak out. Brittany dear you may answer all of Lilly's questions with honesty and you may look at her."

Brittany nodded, "Yes, ma'm." She turned to Lilly and smiled and Lilly thought it was a fabulous smile that could charm any man or woman the girl met. "Yes, m'am, I do always eat like that. My previous Mistress was very into table manners and trained me to eat like that. It…it sometimes makes Mistress Mikayla nervous as well." Brittany looked at Mikayla and gave her a nervous smile hoping she did not over step her place.

Mikayla chuckled, "You are fine…I did say honesty. And yes I don't care for it much but I think it is just a minor detail to retrain her on and I have other needs that she needs to learn to fulfill she needs training on first and then we will work on the small ones."

Lilly nodded, "So…do you know Miley…I mean have you met her?"

"No…do not answer that!" Mikayla said and looked at Lilly, "That was not fair, Lilly; if you are asking if Brittany fucked Miley I will not let her answer that. That was very rude and uncalled for and very unladylike of you."

Lilly swallowed, "I…I did not mean it that way…seriously it did not even occur to me."

Mikayla nodded, "Then I am sorry." She stood up, "Now I must go call our sweet eastern beauty and make sure she is ok and invite her to lunch tomorrow." Mikayla stood behind Brittany and ran the back of her hand gently across the girl's cheek and Lilly so the blonde girl close her eyes and heard her let out a small moan.

"You may continue to answer her questions but treat her with respect." Mikayla whispered in her ear.

"Yes, Mistress." Brittany whispered back and Mikayla left the kitchen.

"So…umm…well…you…ummm…you like this? To do what she tells you to do?" Lilly was suddenly nervous being left alone with Brittany.

"Yes. M'am?"

"Mikayla said you are going to college…do you enjoy it?"

"Yes, M'am."

Lilly sighed, "Ok you can stop calling me m'am ok."

"Yes." Brittany said.

Lilly was getting more uncomfortable. She wanted to talk to the girl as she would one of her friends. "Ok…let's try this…can you act…umm…like I am not your mistress or anything like that and just talk."

"Yes." Brittany said but Lilly saw the girl had a slight smile on her face. "My I speak freely?"

"Yeah…I wish you would." Lilly said with a sigh.

"Would you like to talk to me…just talk and not be in the role of a dominant? Mistress Mikayla ordered me to treat you with respect and therefore as another mistress. But you don't want that…correct."

Lilly smiled, "Yes…finally."

Brittany giggled and her body relaxed. "Ok…and by the way thank you for the dinner…I was starving and now I don't have to stop on the way back to my dorm."

Lilly laughed and felt more comfortable. "Do you mind if I ask you things…I won't get personnel I promise." Brittany shook her head as she put some of the food into her mouth. She was no longer eating as she was before.

"You really like this…I mean enjoy it?" Lilly asked as she ate as well.

Brittany nodded and swallowed her food, "Yeah, I do…it is who I am and what I love. I mean I have my life outside of this but this is a part of that life. I don't go around treating everyone I know like a master or mistress and have friends and all…but this is me."

Lilly nodded, "Umm…why…I mean how…I…I just don't understand it."

Brittany saw the struggle in Lilly's face and she felt a little sadness for the pretty girl, "Ok…let me ask you a question. Why do you feel you have to understand it?"

Lilly blushed, "Because I like a girl who is a submissive and well…I…I want to understand her more."

Brittany nodded as she ate some more. "Well I don't know about her but I can tell you about me. I was fourteen when I discovered who I was as far as being a lesbian and then about sixteen when I learned I wanted this type of life for myself…to be a submissive or slave to a mistress. I was always submissive to my girlfriends. It was who I was. Some people think I am freak or have had a terrible childhood and maybe sexual abused when I was younger but that is not the case. I had a great childhood and wonderful parents and there is nothing wrong with me emotionally. It is just who I am and who I want to be just like the part of me that want to go to med school and be a doctor. I have taken psychology classes in school and there are a number of papers and articles written on the subject and published in magazines and stuff and while some will always trace the need to be a submissive or slave back to some traumatic event that is not the case. Oh I am sure in some people just like in anything else, but not for me or a lot of other girls I have met in the lifestyle. Some published works just go into detail of the need to serve and please and associate it with any other desire such as food or sex." Brittany paused and took another bit of food.

"I plan on becoming a doctor and maybe hopefully getting into a long term life time relationship with someone and that someone would be my Mistress as well as my girlfriend and life partner. I will be a doctor and we will have a life together and I will love her and she me but she will be my mistress. It is who I am and I don't want to change and would be unsatisfied if I did."

Lilly nodded, "And Mikayla…you don't love her enough to be your girlfriend and mistress?"

Brittany was taking a drink and almost spit the contents from her mouth at the question and laughed, "Sorry…I am not laughing at you and God knows I am not laughing at Mistress Mikayla…but the thought of her loving me was funny. Mistress Mikayla is well…Mistress Mikayla." Brittany leaned back in her chair and looked at the doorway leading out of the kitchen and then leaned closer to Lilly, "Ok…Mikayla is a great mistress, but she will never love me like that and I don't think she will ever love anyone like that. She is beautiful and graceful and charming…even with her little quirks. Don't get me wrong…she cares for me a great deal. She dotes on me and spoils me but she also can be very strict and knows how and when to punish me when I misbehave and disobey her…and sex with her is incredible as far as what she will do. She does not do some of the things I wish she would or beg her to do…hell she does not even kiss me." Brittany giggled as she saw Lilly blushing. "Every night is not like this. She talks to me and we watch movies together but I am also always her slave and I never forget my place with her and want to be that for her. I could fall in love with her but I know it will never be returned so I won't."

Brittany again looked at the doorway, "You asked if I knew Miley. I take it she is the girl you like?"

Lilly blushed again and nodded and saw Brittany frown a little, "I am not like Miley. Yes I know her from the club and no I never had sex with her or played with her. The only time I have ever touched her is when we danced at times. Would I like to…hell yes! She is so beautiful and well mannered. She is one if not the most popular submissive girls at the club and every one there knows her. I don't mean everyone there fucked her. Mikayla is very selective on her she allows her slave to play with. I mean she is popular because she is well mannered and respectful and knows how to flirt without being forward and very well trained and so charming. Plus Miley likes something I don't. I don't get off on the pain. I take it as part of my punishment and during play time and I enjoy it to an extent but not like she does. Some people refer to Miley as a pain slut…she gets off on the pain and craves it and wants it. I don't and I never would. I find the term very offensive. Miley is not a slut or whore in anyway from what I can see. I admire Miley for who she is."

"But how can you just have sex with anyone Mikayla tells you too…I mean ok I get the fact you want to please her and I kind of find it cool that you came over when she told you to and…well…the way you bow at her feet and the respect you show her is kind of sexy…but I don't understand the sex thing with other people just because she tells you to."

Brittany laughed and Lilly found it nice and soft. "Is that what you think? Oh, Lilly, Mikayla is not my pimp and I am not a prostitute, honey. When it comes to the sex or playing with others if I don't agree to it I don't do it. She never forces me to have sex with someone I don't and a most of times it is just me and her. Lets say she came in here and told asked me to spend the night with you and please you…well…I would. I find you very attractive and your innocence very charming. But if she asked me to have sex with a man I would tell her no…respectfully of course…I am a lesbian and don't do men. The same if it was a girl I was not attracted to. The dominants have control of us poor submissive people and our bodies when we agree to what we will allow but ultimately it is us who decides what we will do and not do. I am nor a doormat, Lilly, for everyone to walk over and neither is Miley from what I see. I argue with my friends and have my on opinions that I defend quite adamantly at times. If I was in a relationship with a mistress I loved and we disagreed on an important decision I would argue my point and do my best to win the fight."

Lilly smiled at the other girl and blushed when the girl said she found her attractive, "So…if you were attracted to a girl and even loved her but she was not…well…not into you lifestyle would you date her and see if it would work out?"

Brittany shook her head, "No…as much as I would try…I could not in the long run. It would leave a hole in my life. I am sorry if that hurts you because of your feelings for Miley…but I think she would be the same way."

Lilly leaned back in her chair and sighed. She knew Brittany was right…she could never fulfill Miley's desires regardless of how much she loved her. Lilly looked up when Mikayla entered the room and gave the dark haired beauty a shy smile. Brittany instinctively went back to her submissive role. Mikayla walked behind Brittany and gave her a kiss on the head and bent down close to the girl's ear.

"Thank you…for trying." She whispered so Lilly would not hear and the blonde girl beamed a smile because she pleased her mistress. Mikayla sat back down and looked at Lilly.

"So…care to watch some a movie before we go to bed?"

Lilly shrugged, "Sure…I…I am not tired anyway."

Mikayla stood up and took Lilly by her hand to lead her into the living room. She turned to Brittany. "Were you studying, Brittany?"

"No, Mistress, I know the rule, m'am. If I was studying I would have let you know when you called me."

Mikayla smiled, "Then please clean the kitchen and come join us. I don't think Lilly as ever seen _Across the Universe_ have you, Lilly?"

Lilly shook her head and saw Brittany role her eyes at her when Mikayla was not looking and she giggled. "I take it she has seen it before."

Mikayla looked at Brittany and gave her a stern look, "She had no taste in movies…the poor girl."

Brittany smiled, "No, Mistress…this girls taste in movies is just atrocious."

Mikayla laughed and led Lilly out of the kitchen.


	23. Let it Be

**Let it Be**

Miley was in the large downstairs bathroom sitting on a tall cushioned stool in front of a large mirror as Mikayla spread antiseptic cream on the welts on her back. After her back the girl would go down and use the cream on her butt and the back of her thighs. She had removed her shirt holding it in her hand over her breasts as Mikayla gently spread the cream on Miley with professionalism and no emotion. Miley was use to it. Mikayla was not one for loving aftercare. She would doctor Miley up and be her friend but there would be no loving embrace. There never was between the two girls at times like this. Miley was happy that Mikayla was willing to see her after the cruel words she did not mean were said last night but she could still sense Mikayla was angry with her.

"So did you have a nice time?" Mikayla asked. Miley knew she would not pry for details. Mikayla would not do that. She was asking like a friend who wanted to know if her other friend had a good time at a normal party.

Miley smiled and then winced a little as the cream was spread on her welts, "Ouch…Yeah…I did. It was fun." Miley also would not give Mikayla details.

Mikayla did not apologize for the pain and she never did. She was so precise in doing this to Miley and Miley did not expect her apologize. She piled up Miley's long brown hair on top of the other girl's head and instructed Miley to hold it so she could see some of the other welts. She noticed teeth marks on Miley's neck almost like a hickey.

"Oh I see you played with Cassandra. She likes to mark her conquests. I find it somewhat tacky and low class."

Miley nodded as she held her hair up, "Yeah…her and a friend. So…umm…sorry I ruined the slumber party last night. I guess Ashley took Lilly home?"

"Yes our sweet Ashley left us in quite the huff I was told. But our precious flower stayed with me. She is still asleep I think. She got to meet Brittany last night. It was interesting to say the least."

Miley pulled her body away from the other girl and glared at her through the mirror. "Oh she got to meet your new toy! Well how nice…I am sure you three had a lovely evening."

Mikayla just pulled Miley back and started to doctor her welts again, "As a matter of fact we did. It was very lovely. Lilly handled it quite well after she got over her initial shock. I even think she rather liked Brittany and the way the girl pampered her while we watched movies."

Miley pulled back again, "Oh I see…so let me ask you…what role did _your precious flower _play last night? Did she help you dominate your new pet? I cannot see Lilly being the submissive. Did Lilly fuck you new girl so you could watch…we all know you don't like to do some things to girls but you so do love to watch. God Mikayla…how could even you drag Lilly into this? I always thought better of you than that!" The words just spilled out of Miley's mouth as if she was a puppet and someone else was pulling her strings.

Mikayla had enough of Miley at that moment. She was no longer Miley's mistress but she was still a mistress and Miley had disrespected her to much lately. She allowed it because of her fondness for Miley but enough was enough. She threw the cream to the floor of the bathroom and grabbed Miley's hair and pulled it back hard.

"That is enough from you, Miley! I am tired of this fucking game with you and you will respect me and my house and my new slave! Do you understand me? What we did last night is none of your fucking business! You left and if you wanted to know what was going on you could have fucking stayed!" Mikayla said harshly and Miley whimpered. Her scalp still hurt from the previous night from a lot of hair pulling and Mikayla was pulling it hard. She whimpered and then let out a small yelp of pain as Mikayla pressed her hand on Miley's back over some of her marks. She pressed it hard so that it hurt as was Mikayla's intention.

"I…yes, m'am…please forgive me. I have been out of line. I…I am sorry." Miley whimpered after a moment as she cooled down. Mikayla let go of her hair.

"Yes you are and have been out of line!" Mikayla stepped back. "You said some things last night that hurt me deeply and you continue the same this morning!" Mikayla took a deep breath and looked at Miley's reflection in the mirror, "You know…do this yourself. I am going downstairs to cook breakfast for us. I'm getting tired of your selfish behavior and this whole ordeal with you, Miley. Being your friend is really getting tiresome lately and I am not sure if I want to be anymore until you and Lilly figure this shit out between you! At least she is showing much more maturity than you are!" She turned to walk out of the bathroom and almost ran into Lilly.

Miley and Mikayla were unaware that Lilly had been standing in the hall listening. It was not her original intention but once she heard Miley she could not help it. Lilly frowned when she heard Miley say she had a nice time and when she mentioned she "played" with _two people_ that night and she smiled and held a giggle in when she heard Mikayla yell at Miley. Miley had been wrong to say what she did and wrong to get upset. Lilly knew that from her conversation the previous night with Mikayla. She was jealous of course…very jealous…but Mikayla had been right. They never defined their relationship. She laid in bed all night thinking about it until she finally allowed sleep to over take her.

Lilly stepped in the bathroom and almost ran into Mikayla. Lilly smiled at the other girl and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning." She said sweetly.

Mikayla smiled back, "And good morning to you, sweet Lilly. Did you sleep well last night?"

Lilly gave a seductive grin, "Umm…yes I did…after I finally went to sleep. I was kept up almost all night."

"Do you care for breakfast? Something light I think since we four, "Mikayla looked at Miley and nodded, "are going to meet Ashley for lunch at the club today to soothe the poor girl's feelings."

Lilly laughed, "Well…I could eat a big breakfast and a big lunch."

Mikayla chuckled, "Yes…you proved last night you have an…insatiable shall we say…appetite?"

Lilly giggled and Miley had enough. She could not stand the girls flirting and making sexual innuendos with one another. She stood up and put her shirt back on, wincing a little with the pain.

"I am so out of here and I am _not_ going to lunch with you two." She walked to the door and tried to push past Lilly and Mikayla but both girls refused to move. Mikayla was about to say something when Lilly placed her hand on her wrist and shook her head. Mikayla gave a slight nod. Lilly turned to Miley and gave her a harsh look.

"You are not going anyway until I look at you back and put this cream on you. I do not want you to get an infection. So sit your cute ass down and be quite. If you want to leave after that then fine by all means go. But for now I am going to look at your back!" Lilly ordered. Both Mikayla and Miley were shocked. Miley just nodded and Mikayla could have sworn she heard the girl mutter a 'yes m'am' as she sat down but was not sure. Mikayla then gave Lilly a smile and walked from the room.

Lilly picked the cream off the floor and looked at Miley through the mirror. "Shirt off…now."

"You…you can just lift the back."

"Oh for God's sake, Miles, I have seen you naked since we were what…twelve. Take the damn shirt off." Lilly ordered.

Miley nodded and removed her shirt without a thought. She was given an order and she obeyed. She was dreading this. She did not want Lilly to see her back. She knew it would disgust the other girl. Miley knew Lilly would be disgusted with her and she felt heartbroken at the thought that Lilly thought she was a whore. She looked in the mirror and to see Lilly's reaction.

When Lilly first saw Miley's back she wanted to cry. She wanted to break down and hug her friend and cry. The welts were not near as bad as the cuts and lacerations from the night she discovered who Miley was. They were actually very light compared to those but it still hurt Lilly to see the girl she loved like that. She took a deep breath and calmed herself. She was not going to break down. _Miley could have stopped it if she wanted to…Miley could have told them to stop…Miley liked this…Miley wanted this_…she thought and gave Miley's reflection a smile and put some cream on her fingers.

Miley glared at Lilly and ignored that wonderful smile. She was jealous of what may have happened between Mikayla, Lilly, and Brittany. She knew Mikayla would only do certain things with a girl but she did love to watch. Miley had images of Lilly having sex with a girl whose face Miley could not make out because Miley never met Brittany. That was another thing that pissed her off. Mikayla let Lilly meet her new toy when she had yet to. Miley's mind flashed to Lilly dominating some faceless girl while Mikayla gave her instructions.

"So…I guess you had fun last night? Meeting her knew slave and all. I imagine the three of you had such a wonderful experience!" Miley said with scorn.

Lilly was tempted to do what Mikayla had done. Pull back Miley's hair but she didn't. She did not want to hurt the girl…at least not physically. She knew where Miley's jealousy was coming from and did not blame her for it. Mikayla and she did insinuate a lot this morning and hell she was jealous of what Miley did last night. Miley did not have to insinuate anything…she had actual sex with two people while Lilly spent the night tossing and turning in the bed thinking of ways to talk to Miley and what to say and with thoughts of what the girl was doing going through her head. She did not sleep well last night. But she controlled her emotions and just gave Miley a smirk.

"You tell me about your night and I'll tell you about mine. We can compare notes." She said without emotion. Miley just dropped her head in defeat.

Lilly then bent down and placed her lips on Miley's ears. "This may sting, baby." She whispered sweetly and gently started rubbing the cream on Miley's back. Miley winced again and Lilly leaned in close. "Shhh…its ok, baby, I know it hurts…but we have to do it." Lilly would whisper and at times took a break and hugged Miley when she winced particularly hard. Lilly would even take the time to gently kiss the welts on her back. Miley immediately noticed the differences in the aftercare from Lilly and Mikayla. Mikayla was swift and professional and never offered a kind word where as Lilly was sweet and careful and gentle and whispered soothing and caring words to Miley. It reminded Miley of that evening in the bath tub when Lilly washed her and took care of her. Miley much preferred the Lilly touch. It gave her goose bumps of pleasure and she even felt tingling in her most intimate area. Once again Miley was reminded she never truly experienced such after care. Normally she would have to ride out or come down from her wonderful experience alone with no one touching her. She thought how wonderful it would be for Lilly to hold her and sooth her immediately after an intense session of delightful pain that would bring her to a wonderful orgasm. She imagined Lilly holding her and whispering soothing words after the girl used pain to bring Miley to a shattering climax. Her thoughts were interrupted when Lilly had her stand up and told her to remove her jeans and panties.

"I…I can do that part, Lils…and…thank you." Miley said shyly and that surprised Lilly.

Lilly shook her head, "Don't be silly. No drop them or I do it for you?" Miley giggled and then she beamed a smile when she heard Lilly giggle as well. Lilly turned her around gently and hugged her trying to be careful of the sores.

"Miley…I don't think you are a whore and I am not disgusted by you, baby. Please believe that, Miles…I need you to believe that so much." Lilly said in a pleading voice.

Miley pulled back and had tears in her eyes. She just nodded and bit her lower lip. Lilly ran a hand through her hair and smiled at her.

"When we are done and after we eat breakfast you and I are going to talk. We are going to have a long talk." Lilly said.

Miley smiled and sniffled, "I would like that."

Lilly smiled back, "So would I…you deserve it and so do I." Lilly leaned in and kissed Miley's lips gently and Miley let out a soft moan when Lilly pulled back.

"Now off with the pants…I'm getting hungry." Lilly ordered and Miley turned around with a grin. Before she pulled down her pants she looked at Lilly in the mirror and bit her lower lip again. "Lils, when we talk…it…it's going to hurt isn't it?"

Lilly looked at Miley and thought the girl looked so adorable with a look of innocence on her face. Miley looked so venerable and innocent like a little girl staring at her through the mirror.

Lilly smiled, "Yes, baby, it is going to hurt both of us and we will say some things that will be painful but we need to do this if we are to move on. If you and I are ever going to move forward in what ever direction we are to take we need to do this. I…I don't know where we stand and I know you don't either but we have to define us today. Neither of us can live like this anymore."

Miley nodded and she suddenly saw tears running down Lilly's cheeks. She turned around and Lilly sat on the edge of the large tub and placed her head in her hands and started crying. Miley walked over to her and sat down and put her arm around Lilly.

"Shhh….I…I understand, Lilly Bear, I know we…we are not going where I want. It's ok, sweetie…I…I will always love you regardless."

Lilly looked at Miley and shook her head and then wiped her eyes. She kissed Miley's cheek and then stared at the wall in front of her. "No…it's something different right now…I…I don't know why all of a sudden why I have to…no want to do this. It's weird…why at this moment this has to come up…why I have to do this now. I…I think I need to for us to move on with our lives."

"What, baby, you can tell me." Miley asked and Lilly looked at her.

Lilly took a deep breath and paused for a long moment staring at the wall. "Do…do you know why I went out with Gabe?" Miley shook her head and Lilly continued, "I went out with him because he was the only person who asked me out on a date in a long time. I mean I was a social outcast at school thanks to Oliver and Amber and that group. I…I had only one friend and that was Ashley and…I…I missed dating, Miles, I…I used to love dating. Really enjoy it. The butterflies in you stomach all through dinner when you liked the person. Hoping you would not say anything stupid and forcing yourself to laugh at the other persons stupid jokes. Wondering if the person you liked was going to hold you hand and sitting in the car as they dropped you off begging silently for a goodnight kiss before they walked you to the door. I…I loved all of it and I missed it so much. I did not give a shit about Gabe. Hell…I could not stand him…but he asked me for a date and I wanted that. I would have gone out with Ricco just for a date." Lilly smiled and Miley chuckled. Miley would let Lilly continue and not interrupt. Lilly needed this. She needed to open up and cry and Miley would be there for her. "Well he told me his car was in the shop and asked if I could pick him up. I agreed…I mean we knew him, right? He went to school with us and hell you even dated him and well…you said he was your first and all so why not pick him up. He was safe." Miley nodded. She wanted to tell Lilly she never had sex with Gabe. That she lied about it but now was not the time. "So I went to his house and he invited me in of course and said his mom and dad were out of town for the weekend. He told me he wanted to talk for a while before we went out and then he got me something to drink and the next thing I know he was kissing me and I was kissing him back and…then I felt dizzy and he started more. At first I tried to stop him…honest I did…but after a few moments I felt stoned and dizzy. I asked him what he put in my drink…I knew he had to put something in there. He…he told me it was X but I did not believe him. I have done X before and that was not it. Soon he started again and the next thing I know her had my shirt off and I was still kissing him. I was all over him and started getting into it. Then…then I thought…I wished…I wished it was you I was kissing and I stopped because it wasn't. I tried to get up and I told him we should go if we wanted dinner before the movie. He…he told me I was a whore and he was not going to be seen with the school whore in public and…and he pulled me back down and…I…Oh fuck I told him I would do it if her hurt me." Lilly looked at Miley and Miley was crying but Lilly had stopped. Her face was full of sadness but she was not crying, "I'm sorry, Miles, I am so sorry but I…I told him to hurt me because I…I wanted to feel what you felt." Lilly paused and turned back to face the wall again as Miley held her tighter and started crying harder. "Maybe it was the drug…I don't know…but I really think it was."

"He…slapped me at first and when I fell down he…he pulled off my skirt and I…I told him to do it again and he did. This time harder and I think that was when he busted my lip. At that point I had enough. I did not want to get hurt anymore and I wanted him to stop. I wanted to leave. I told him no but he hit me real hard with his first and I almost blacked out and I know that was when he busted my eye. I was on the floor and he started kicking me…he kicked me so hard. The drug was really affecting me then but I could still feel him hitting and kicking me and it hurt so bad. I kept begging him to stop but he didn't. Then he pulled my panties down and…he…he raped me. After a while he turned me over and put it…he did…he put in my butt. I screamed over and over and over and when he finished his brother came in and did the same thing to me…he didn't hit me through. I guess I was beat up enough. After they were done Gabe told me to get dressed. I…I could not get my clothes on so he helped me and he told me he was going to tell the school I…I begged to be hurt and beat and…and I liked it like that. He told me to leave. He told me if I told anyone I did not want it and was raped he would kill me. I believed him but the weird thing was I just sat there on the floor and…and I wanted him to kill me. I swear I almost begged him to kill me to end all my pain. To make it all go away. I…I still can't remember how I got to the pier without killing anyone or myself. But at that point I did not care about myself. I… wanted to die, Miles. I just wanted to die over all of it. Over what he did, what was happening to me at school, Oliver cheating on me, losing all of my friends, me feeling like I was just a loser…not worth living." Lilly turned again to face Miley once more. This time Miley saw tears in Lilly's eyes, "I…I wanted to kill myself for all of it including you, Miles. I just wanted the pain to go away." Lilly looked Miley and started crying now, "I…I wanted them to stop, Miley, I begged them to stop. Please believe me, Miles…I…I need you to believe me. I…I did not want them to do that to me…I…please believe me and believe it wasn't my fault. I…I need you to believe it wasn't my fault." Lilly then started sobbing as Miley held her and rocked her back and forth.

"Shhh…I know, baby, I know it wasn't you fault…shhh…I never once thought it was your fault baby." Miley whispered in Lilly's ears as both girls cried.

After a while Lilly gave Miley a tight hug and released the other girl and wiped her eyes as she smiled, "It's not your fault either, Miley, none of this is. I…I want you to stop blaming yourself for everything with me. Stop punishing yourself…please." Lilly said and ran her hand through Miley's hair. "The night when you and I almost made love…it was not because of what happened, Miley. I…I couldn't do it because if I did…it would have been wrong, Miley…so wrong for both of us. I wanted you…God I wanted you so bad that night but I could not take advantage of your guilt like that."

Miley started to sat something and Lilly put her fingers over Miley's lips, "No…not now…later. Right now we need to finish you up. On your feet, Miles, and drop those pants." Lilly said with a grin and Miley giggled. As Miley stood up Lilly grabbed her hand once more and held it tight.

"Thank you, Miley…thank you for listening and being there for me and holding me and…and for keeping the nightmares away. I need you to know how much it meant for me to have you in my life again before…well…let's get you taken care of." She let go of Miley and stood up as Miley began to remove her pants so Lilly could doctor the rest of her body. Miley kept quite as Lilly used her soothing touch on her but she did not like what Lilly's words hinted at. They made her feel sad…very sad but she smiled as she glanced at Lilly in the mirror. Lilly was starting to get her strength back and regardless of what was going to become of them after their talk Miley was glad the old Lilly was not lost forever and she was now making her way home.

Mikayla had been standing in the hall listening until Lilly started her story about what happened with Gabe. She knew that was between them and not her. As soon as Lilly started talking about it Mikayla walked downstairs to start breakfast. She had her own version of the same story that still haunted her at times. She walked to the kitchen singing softly as she cooked.

_When I find myself in times of trouble Mother Mary comes to me_

_Speaking words of wisdom let it be_

_And in my hour of darkness She is standing right in front of me_

_Speaking words of wisdom let it be…let be. Let it be, let it be_

_Let it be, let it be. Whisper words of wisdom let it be._

_And when the broken hearted people living in the world agree_

_There will be an answer let it be, that through they may be parted_

_There is still a chance that they will see there will be an answer let it be,_

_Let it be, let it be, let it be yeah there will be an answer let it be._

_Whisper words of wisdom let it be. Yeah whisper words of wisdom let it be,_

_Let it be. And when the night is cloudy there is still a light that shines on me._

_Shine until tomorrow let it be. I wake up to the sounds of music_

_Mother Mary comes to me speaking words of wisdom let it be, _

_Let it be, let it be, there will be answer let it be, let it be_

_Whisper words of wisdom let it be, let it beeee, let beeee*_

After she stopped singing Mikayla looked at her hand and saw she had crushed the egg she was holding. "Shit!" She muttered and wiped her hands and then wiped the tears that came from her eyes. She quickly looked over her shoulder to make sure no one was looking and took a deep breath and started cooking breakfast again as her moment of weakness passed.

**A/N – The song is from the Beatles – **_**Let It Be**_**.**

**Yeah I got on a Beatles kick after seeing the movie **_**Across the Universe **_**for the first time a couple of weeks ago. AWESOME MOVIE! That is way I had Mikayla a Beatles fan…and I am loving her character now. Originally she was going to be in the back ground most of the time but I love her and how I wrote her so she will be around for a while…maybe even more to cause mischief or help or guidance…time will tell.**


	24. Chapter 24

Lilly, Miley, and Mikayla ate breakfast without a word an when done Mikayla announced she was going to take a shower and left Lilly and Miley alone. Both girls looked over the table at one another and tried to think of something…anything…so they would not have to do this. They were quiet for several minutes.

"You know…nothing happened last night between us…Mikayla and Brittany and me." Lilly said suddenly.

"I…it is none of my business anyway. But I know…I was just mad." Miley said quietly

There was a pause and Lilly was playing with her fork and Miley was staring out the kitchen window when Lilly once again broke the silence, "I meant what I said upstairs, Miley, I want you to stop your guilt over me. Its time to leave it and put it behind us…I…it was great, Miley, so great having you in my life again but I can't feed off your guilt anymore. Having you back over the last weeks has been wonderful and you helped me, Miley. You helped me so much just by being there. You never had to say a word to me that whole time; just you holding me was enough. But I can't take advantage of you anymore, Miles. What I told you upstairs about Gabe and what happened was a huge release for me. I wanted to tell you for a while but I didn't not because I was not ready to but because I was afraid when I did I would not need you to hold me like that anymore, I would not need you to come over at strange hours to hug me while I slept, and I would not need you to spend the night with me anymore. I…I don't need that anymore. I do need and want you in my life…as we used to be. Best friends. I am going to ask my mom to get me professional help to help me deal with more of it, but you being there was a huge help for me to get back what I lost. "

Miley looked at Lilly who was still looking at her lap and playing with the fork, "Do you think I tell you I love you because of guilt, Lilly…I don't. I do love you very much and I…I want to be with you."

Lilly looked up and gave Miley a pleading look, "Miley…please don't do this anymore."

"No, Lillian, you don't believe me when I tell you I love you but what about you? Remember what else you said upstairs when you hugged me? You told me you were not ashamed of me and did not think I was disgusting or a whore or a freak. Was that true?" Lilly nodded. "Ok then…if I am supposed to believe you then how come you don't believe me? I…I think you do believe I am…deep down you look at me with disgust for who I am. I see it in your eyes, Lillian!" Miley said harshly.

Lilly shook her head, "You have it all wrong, Millian! Do you know what you see when you look at me? Do you want to know what it is? It is not disgust at all…it is fear! Fear of your safety that you will get hurt. And then…also…" Lilly stood up and put her hands on the table and leaned closer to Miley. "Look at me know, Miley!" Miley looked into Lilly's tearing eyes. "This is not disgust, Miley, what you see is love…I look at you and see love that I cannot have because I cannot give you what you want. I can never give you the type of relationship you want, Miley. That is not me…I am sorry I really am for the both of us." Lilly sat back down, "I do love you…I love you for who you all and everything about you and I mean everything. I just wish I could give you that one thing but I can't."

"We can, Lilly, please…if we try we can make it work. Please don't just give up, Lils, please. We love each other Lilly. Please let us at least try." Miley begged as tears came down her face.

"God, Miley, do you know how long I wanted to hear that from you…I wanted you to tell me that for the longest time, but it won't work. If we tried I know it wouldn't work because I can't be the girlfriend you need…I can't be your Mistress, Miley. I could give you anything but that one thing you desire and I could never ask you to give up who you are. If we tried it would just leave to more heart break and I can't do that anymore and I can't ask you to go through that either. I love you to much to break your heart."

"So…so where does this leave us, Lils. What is going to happen to us now?" Miley asked as she wiped her eyes. She loved Lilly…she truly did…but the blonde girl's words hit home for her and even if Miley did not want to admit it she knew Lilly was right. Lilly said she could never be her mistress and as much as Miley wanted to scream and beg and tell Lilly she did not want that…she could settle for Lilly just as a girlfriend she knew that was not true. She did not want to just settle for Lilly; she wanted Lilly to give it all to her. A Mistress and a girlfriend but Lilly could not do that and Miley knew she could not give up or change who she was. It hurt her…it hurt her badly…but she knew Lilly was right.

Lilly stood up, walked to Miley, leaned down and kissed her deep and passionate causing Miley to moan in pleasure from the kiss and after a moment Lilly pulled back and ran her hands through Miley's beautiful long brown hair.

"I love you, Miley, I love you so much but…I think we should just be friends. I don't want you out of my life again…having you back in it is just to wonderful and I don't want to lose that again...but…but I will understand if you don't or can't be my friend." Lilly said sadly.

Miley looked up and gave Lilly a weak smile, "I…I love you to and I don't want to lose you again either. Are you sure we can't try? If we love one another maybe we could try to make it work."

Lilly shook her head, "I wish it was that easy, Miley, I really do, and six months ago I would have said yes…hell I would have jumped at the chance. I used to believe that was all it took, but after everything…Oliver…who I did love…things at school, what happened with Gabe…all of it…I discovered you need more than just love, Miley. I am sorry. It hurts me so much…please don't think it doesn't."

Miley nodded and looked at her hand folded on the table. "It's going to be hard, Lils, being friends and feeling this way about you…and how you feel about me. Hanging out at school, hanging out with Ashley and Mikayla, even…even seeing you date someone else or…me maybe getting involved with someone else is going to be hard for us."

Lilly nodded with a smile, "Well as far as me dating you can forget that one for a while." She chuckled but then sobered up, "Yeah, baby, it's going to be hard but I can deal with it. Hell I dealt with it for years before. But I don't want you out of my life, Miley. That would hurt worse. I need you as my friend. I need you as one of my close and best friends again. That is all I am asking of you. But like I said…if you think it would be too hard I understand."

Miley shook her head, "I…I don't want to lose you again, Lilly. I am not going to make the same terrible mistake again. I love you too much to give that up. We'll try…we may have out fights and get jealous of one another but I don't want to lose you either."

Lilly smiled and hugged Miley tight, who returned Lilly's embrace just as hard, and then the blonde girl kissed Miley gently on the cheek before pulling back. She stood back up and wiped the tears from her face. "Well…I guess I need to get home. Tell Mikayla that I won't be going to lunch this afternoon…tell her I'm sorry but I really need to talk to my mom today."

Miley just nodded as Lilly walked out of the kitchen to the front door. Miley watched her go and wanted to start crying again and was about to when Lilly stood at the doorway looking a little embarrassed. "I…umm…I forgot I didn't drive." She said.

Miley giggled, "Take my car and I'll have Mikayla drop me off later to get it. The keys are in my purse by the door."

Lilly smiled, "Ok…maybe we can hang out at the beach later this afternoon…just the two of us like we used to."

Miley smiled as she nodded, "Yeah…I would like that a lot. Just don't expect me to get into a bikini for you."

Lilly grinned, "Why is that, Miley Stewart, afraid I may not be able to keep my hands off you?"

Miley laughed, "Well there is that but umm…I don't think showing off my back right now would be the best thing in the world."

Lilly's grin faded into a sad smile and looked at her feet, "Oh…yeah…sorry I did not think." She then looked up at Miley again and gave the other girl a bright smile, "But really…I want to hang out with you, Miles…just the two of us and I promise I won't be all bitchy to you like I have been."

Miley nodded as Lilly left. She sat alone for a while and let the tears come down her eyes and soon Mikayla came into the kitchen with wet hair and put her arms around Miley. "I am sorry, Miley, I am so sorry." She whispered.

Miley looked up, "How much did you hear?"

Mikayla shook her head, "None of it actually but since you are sitting here all alone and our precious flower left I assumed it did not go they way you wanted."

"No…not the way I wanted but we are friends again. I am grateful for that at least." Miley gave Mikayla a sad smile. "She got her strength back I think…or most of it. She is going to be fine now. It will take a little more time for her to be back to her old self but she will be fine."

"Yeah…I know she will and you helped her get it back, Miley. You helped her so much."

Miley nodded and wrapped her arms around Mikayla's waist and pressed her head to the other girl's stomach. "I am glad she got it back…I did not like seeing her weak and afraid all the time…but…but…right now I want that Lilly. Right now I want the afraid Lilly who needs me to hold her and comfort her. I love her so much." Miley started sobbing into Mikayla's stomach.

"I know, baby, I know." Mikayla said as she held Miley's head tight to her body.

After a while of crying Miley pulled back and looked up at her friend, "Last night…when I was with Mistress Cassandra and her friend…I was scared, Mikayla…I was so scared. Not of what they were doing to me or going to do to me but what I was doing to myself and what I wanted."

Mikayla sat down, "Tell me, Miley, please let me help you. Please tell me why you go to the extreme like that. Please tell me why my beautiful Persephone needs to go back to the underworld."

Miley took Mikayla's hand, "I…I wanted them to keep going and going. I begged them, Mikayla; I begged them to keep hurting me. Not like the normal times we play. I know my limit then…I mean…hell you know I can take a lot and you know I enjoy the sexual gratification I get from it but I always knew my limit and during those time I never went over the edge. But last night more than any other time when I got into my dark mood…I wanted them to keep going and to never stop. I felt the need to be punished." She gave Mikayla a slight grin, "I even scared them I think and from what I understand that is hard to do with Mistress Cassandra." Mikayla smiled back a little and nodded as Miley continued.

"But…I needed to be punished, Mikayla, I felt the need to be punished so bad for what I did to Lilly and…and for loving her. I felt I was so undeserving of her love and that I needed to be punished for her thinking I am disgusting and a whore. That is why I did it. That is why I did it those other times. Because I need to be punished for loving some one I don't deserve."

Mikayla squeezed Miley's hand tight and Miley was surprised to see Mikayla's eyes watery like she was going to cry. For Mikayla that did not happen often, "Oh, baby, please don't ever think that about yourself…you are very deserving of her and of anyone. Please do not think that and you are not a whore…you know I hate when you think that."

Miley shook her head, "No…she…she said she was not disgusted by me but I know she just said that to make me feel better. I saw the look in her eyes when she helped me this morning and then before she left when I just mentioned about my back. She…she is disgusted by who I am. I…I never cared before what people thought of me or never been ashamed of who I am…but with Lilly I just can't help it. I need her to accept me. I know that is why she does not want to be with me."

Mikayla shook her head quickly, "No…No, Miley, please don't think that…please. She is not disgusted by you, baby, I know she is not. She told me last night several times she was not and she even said you should not be ashamed of who you are. I know that. Please believe her and me."

Miley shook her head and stood up, "I…I really should take a shower before we go. So I still have clothes here?"

Mikayla nodded, "Of course…I did not throw them out or give them to charity."

Miley smiled, "Just checking after the terrible things I said to you last night. I…I did not mean them, Mikayla, I am so sorry I said the things I did last night and disrespected you and hurt you last night and this morning. I told you last night that I knew how you are and I do. I know how kind and caring you are to me. I do love you Mikayla…you are very dear to me."

"That is all I wanted you to say. All is forgiven. Now go take a shower or a nice bath and I will come put some more cream on you when you are done."

Miley nodded and kissed the top of Mikayla's head and walked upstairs to take a shower. Mikayla made herself a cup of coffee and sighed. Miley never did agree with her about Lilly not being disgusted by her and that scared Mikayla.

Lilly drove home and even through she felt heart broken and sad she did not cry. She was heart broken once again by Miley but this time it was her own choice and not Miley's. Lilly wished she could have given in and agreed with Miley and tried to make it work but she knew it never would. She knew she could never give Miley a satisfying relationship regardless of how hard she tried. She just could not do that one thing. That one thing that was important in the girl she loves life. She could never ask Miley to change for her...she knew that just as much as she knew she could never be the girl's mistress. She watched Brittany the previous night closely while the girl stayed with her and Mikayla for almost half the night as they watched moves and ate popcorn and yes she did find it very intriguing and she had to admit very sex they way Brittany would sit at Mikayla's feet, go make the popcorn for them, how the girl even gave Lilly a manicure when they were both getting bored watching _Across the Universe_ for the second time, the way she looked when Mikayla just touched her hair and the pleasure it seemed to give Brittany when she did something to please her Mistress…well…yeah it was sexy and she had her moments and fantasies of Miley doing that with her. Of Miley kneeling in front of her asking how she could serve her mistress. But there was more to it than that a Lilly knew from talking to Mikayla and Brittany and her online chat friends.

There was the discipline part of it. The part where a Mistress has to be in control and make sure the submissive understands who is in charge and to do that pain was involved sometimes and Lilly just could never hurt Miley like that. She could never give Miley those terrible welts she saw on the girls back this morning and then the fact Miley could get sexual pleasure from it was another thing she could never do. Then there was the sex with the people.

Mikayla told Lilly that Miley did not need that but Lilly was not so sure. She heard both Mikayla and Brittany tell her it was up to the submissive to agree to who they "played' with at the parties they went to and Miley agreed so therefore she wanted to do it, right? That was another thing Lilly could never give Miley. She could never watch the girl she loves have sex with someone else nor did she want to know about it. She did not think Miley was a whore and she was not disgusted with her in anyway but she knew she could never give the girl what she wanted.

Lilly walked into the house and saw her mom sitting at the table drinking coffee. Heather looked up and smiled at her daughter.

"Mom, it's Sunday. When did you start getting up this early on Sunday mornings?" Lilly asked as she sat down at the table.

"Well sorry for worrying about my little girl"

Lilly smiled at her, "I told you I was spending the night at Mikayla's. There was no need to worry."

Heather shrugged and was about to get up when Lilly grabbed her hand. "Mom…we…I…I need to talk to you. I…I need to tell you about…umm…it's time I told you about that night and…and why I went to the pier." Lilly stammered and her bottom lip started to tremble. "Can…can we go into the other room?"

Heather nodded as her eyes got watery and her bottom lip started to tremble as well, "Are you sure? I don't want to pressure you."

Lilly nodded, stood up, and walked in the living room with her mom holding her hand. They sat on the couch close as Heather held her daughter's hand tight in her lap. Lilly did not say anything for a long time and her mother did not force the issue but she did see Lilly was crying. Lilly wiped her eyes and looked at Heather.

"Mommy…I…I need help. I need help to get these thoughts out of my head." Lilly collapsed in her mother's arms and started sobbing. After a long conversation that consisted of a lot of crying from both and Lilly telling her mother what happened with Gabe and his brother and things at school and Lilly's thoughts of ending her own life and Heather's promise to get Lilly a therapist the blonde girl felt emotionally drained and tired but feeling better and stronger after talking. She went to her room and grabbed her Miley Bear and held her tight as she fell asleep.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Not very happy with this chapter but needed it for a lead into the next ones.**_

A little over three weeks passed since Lilly and Miley…well more Lilly…decided to remain friends and things were going very well for the two of them on the friendship level. The hung out with one another, with Mikayla and Ashley, and it was almost like old times. Almost…they still had issues they needed working out and still got into small arguments that never really lasted long before one of them would apologize but the closeness they once shared was just not there. Not that they did not feel close and best friends again but they would notice the little things that used to make their friendship special were missing. They small hugs, the hand holding, the small touches they used to share were no longer present. The few times the girls did hug or hold hands they would pull back immediately like they had been burned. They also discovered talks they used to have about who they found attractive and hot were no longer there either. Both girls stayed away from talks of dating or who they would like to date with one another and at times felt like they were walking on eggshells in each others presence but even with the small things like that Lilly and Miley connected once again as friends and it made them both while not fulfilled or satisfied it made them happy to have one another again.

Lilly was improving everyday and she was almost her old self again. She was strong, confident, self assured, and the thoughts of killing herself no longer haunted her. She had help from a therapist she saw once a week and also help from her three best friends. Things at school were actually settling down for her as the rumors stopped since kids get bored and moved on to other people to talk about. Lilly was even approached by some of her old skater or surfing buddies at attempts to be her friend again. Attempts Lilly declined and not very politely. She remembered where they stood when she was going through a terrible time in her life. Lilly knew who her true friends were…Miley, Mikayla, and Ashley…they stuck at her side at her worst moment and she would be by their sides at theirs.

Lilly started surfing a lot after school and of course on weekends. She found it peaceful. At times Miley would be with her or Ashley or Mikayla or all three together but she enjoyed it when she was alone the most. She would go right after school on some days she did not have other plans because the time was changing soon and after a few more weeks she would not be able to go after school. It was one of these days when she was alone surfing on a Tuesday she met Steven.

Lilly was walking out of the ocean with her board in her hand and shaking water from her ear when she heard someone talking to her.

"Hey…I don't know if you heard me…but you are very good." A male voice said behind her.

"Yeah I heard ya…and thanks." Lilly said over her shoulder not turning around. She got to her towel and stuck her board in the sand and was about to pull off her wet suite, she much preferred just board shorts and her bikini top but the water has started to get colder, and she saw the boy standing in front of her. Lilly did not give him much of a glance as she reached in her color to get a drink and saw she was out.

"Shit!" She said in frustration

"What?" The boy asked.

"Nothing…so umm…why are you following me?" Lilly asked as she looked at the boy and thought cute…very cute…great green eyes.

"Well Like I said my name is Steven and I have seen you surfing sometimes and thought you were good."

"Do you surf?" Lilly said and did not know why but she could not look away from the boys green eyes.

"Yeah…I do and I am pretty good myself. Maybe we can surf sometime."

"Yeah…maybe. My name is Lilly by the way." She said and offered her hand. He took it and she liked his grip. There were no sparks or fireworks in her head or no butterflies in her stomach…she just liked it and thought it felt nice.

"Yeah I know who you are." The boy said with a smile and Lilly jerked back her hand hard and gave the boy a hard look.

"You do huh? And just what have you heard about me?" Lilly snapped and the boy blinked. She did not recognize him from school but it was a large school and he may be new. _So the new boy thought he could hook up with the girl all the other kids called the school whore huh? Well he is going to get a foot to his balls if he even tries._ Lilly thought as she waited for the boy's pathetic pick up line.

"I…wow…sorry I only meant I knew your name. I told you I have seen you before surfing and I asked one of your friends…the pretty girl… who you were this past weekend. That all."

Lilly relaxed and started pulling off her wet suit and suddenly wished she had worn her one piece. She suddenly became very aware of her surgery scar on her stomach that was still new enough to be very evident. She did not know why but she did not want this boy to see her look so…ugly. She looked at him and waited for him to stare at her scar and then her chest. He did neither but kept his eyes focused on hers. Lilly gave him huge brownie points for that.

"Which one?" Lilly said and the boy looked confused and Lilly chuckled. "Which one of my friends? You said the pretty one and well…I have three friends and all three are just gorgeous."

The boy laughed and Lilly thought it was a nice laugh…a kind laugh. "Well she was Asian if that helps. I didn't get her name."

Lilly smiled at him, "That would be Ashley…I kind of thought it would be her."

"Why?"

Lilly giggled this time, "Because if it was one of the other two one would have told you to go drown in the ocean and the other would have recited some poem about a flower and made you guess she was referring to the lily."

Steven chuckled, "You have some strange friends, Lilly."

Lilly's giggle turned into a laugh, "You have no idea…but I would not trade even one of them for anything in the world."

"So I was going to Ricco's to get a soda or something. Would you like to join me?"

Lilly shook her head, "No…I really have to get home but thanks…but the next time you come to the beach bring your board so I can see how good you really are."

Steven grinned, "I will do that, Lilly." He turned and walked away and Lilly's eyes followed him. She did not know why but she could not keep her eyes off him and then blushed when she thought he had a cute butt…a very cute butt. Lilly looked at her empty cooler and decided she was thirsty.

"Hey! Steven!" Lilly called after the boy and he turned. "Give me a hand carrying my stuff to the car and well…ummm…I could use something to drink."

Steven grinned and walked quickly back to Lilly. Over the next week Steven and Lilly hung out a lot surfing and on Saturday Miley wanted to come with her to the beach but Lilly made an excuse that she was not feeling well and her and Steven drove to another beach to surf. She felt guilty about not telling Miley but they were just getting things right between them and she knew there would be jealousy from Miley because she would have felt the same way if Miley started seeing someone. That was just one of the things they did not talk about. True her and Steven were just hanging out but Lilly knew if the boy asked her out on a date she would accept. That Saturday he did and she accepted and called Miley to let her know. She felt she owed her friend that much. Lilly was surprised Miley seemed ok with it as far as she did not yell or scream or tell Lilly they could never be friends again. She just said ok…have fun…see you in school Monday. Even through Lilly was glad Miley and her did not argue over it…it did hurt her that Miley was so cavalier about it.

The following Thursday evening Miley and Ashley were at Mikayla's helping their friend cook dinner. It had recently became a Thursday night thing with the four friends. Mikayla was going to grill some steaks for them and as she was seasoning them she turned to Miley.

"And you are sure Lilly is not coming?" Mikayla asked.

"No she has a date to…sorry." Ashley said as she was making the salad. Something the other three friends only allowed Ashley to do since they discovered she had no skill at cooking anything.

Miley smiled at Ashley, "It's ok, Ash, I know she told me…it's fine."

Ashley nodded but the conversation was moved to other things until they were eating. Mikayla took a sip of her drink and looked at Ashley.

"So…tell me about this boy our precious flower is seeing now?" She asked.

Ashley glanced at Miley who appeared to be focusing on cutting her steak with a lot of concentration. "Well…he is a real nice guy. I met him only twice. He goes to that private school…St. Andrews Academy…and well he is cute as can be…hell he is hot."

Miley started cutting her steak hard and was ripping it apart more than cutting, "Ok big deal! She has a date…hurray…God it is not like she is the only one dating you know." Miley said louder than she wanted and her face turned red.

Ashley smiled, "Well out of us four she is the only one dating."

"Can we just change the subject…I don't know why Lilly's romantic life is such a big deal anyway!" Miley yelled as her steak fell off her plate she was trying to cut it so hard.

Ashley and Mikayla looked at one another and just rolled their eyes and shrugged. "Ok, Miley, we will change the subject, dear. What would you like to talk about?" Mikayla asked softly.

Miley put her steak back on her plate and took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Well…how come you missed school this morning? You were all secretive at lunch and all."

"I had errands to do…I told you."

"Well if you keep skipping classes you are going to end up in summer school. You missed two whole days last week and one the week before. And you still won't tell us why?" Miley said and took a bite of her steak and started chewing hard.

Mikayla smiled, "Well it is nice to know you are looking at for my education, Miley Stewart, and I will start clearing all of my future social events with you."

Miley just rolled her eyes and started focusing on her food when her head snapped up as she heard Mikayla's fork and knife make a loud clanging on her plate.

"Shit!" Mikayla said as she rubbed her hands.

"You ok?" Miley and Ashley asked at the same time.

Mikayla nodded and stood up, "I'll be right back." She said as she started walking out of the room.

"Mikayla…you sure you are ok? You have been acting strange all day." Miley asked.

Mikayla turned around, "Yes I am fucking ok…God…can't a girl have a little PMS in peace!" She yelled at Miley and walked up to her room. Once in her room she looked at herself in the mirror and took deep breath and let it out slowly. She opened up her medicine cabinet and took out a prescription bottle and took two white pills from the bottle and swallowed them with water.

After Mikayla left Ashley looked at Miley, "Wow…some fun we are having tonight huh?"

Miley nodded, "Yeah not one of our happiest dinners is it?"

Mikayla soon came back downstairs her usual self but did not finish eating. After dinner the three girls watched a movie but mostly talked, with the subject of Lilly being highly avoided, and around eleven Miley left while Ashley asked Mikayla if she could sleep over and of course she agreed. Miley drove home and as soon as she got into her room she threw her purse against the wall at the thought of Lilly having a date and the contents of her purse soiled onto the floor. She cursed several times and as she was putting her things back in her purse she picked up a black business card with only a phone number in white on it. She put the card on her night stand and changed for bed. As she was about to turn out her light she saw the card again and picked it up and tapped it on her mouth for several moments.

"Fuck it…if she can date then so can I!" Miley said aloud and picked up her cell phone and dialed the number on the card. It was answered after several rings.

"Hello." A voice sounded on the other end and Miley was glad it was not sleepy sounding.

"May I speak to Cassandra please?"

"Speaking…who is this?" Cassandra said annoyed.

"Sorry, m'am, this is Miley and I am sorry to be calling so late, m'am…but I…I was thinking about what the Mistress said…about if I felt maybe I was worthy to serve you to give the Mistress a call."

"And do you feel worthy to serve me?"

"No, m'am, but I will serve you the best of my ability and would look forward to pleasing you and learning from you to be more worthy, Mistress."

"Ok…take this address down." Miley wrote the address on a piece of paper. "That is my home address. I get off at work tomorrow at five and get home around five thirty. I expect you at my house at five forty five and no later. Understood."

"Yes, Mistress, I understand."

"And, Miley, wear something cute…not whorish but cute…I like skirts."

The other line went dead. Miley put her phone on her charger and smiled as she went to sleep. She had wonderful thoughts of pleasing again and even the pain again. As she slept she dreamed of being punished and how good it felt and how she looked up into the eyes of the Mistress who was giving her such wonderful pain and saw the beautiful face of her mistress…Lilly.

The next day at school Lilly was eating lunch with Mikayla and Ashley. "So how was your date last night, Lilly?" Mikayla asked.

"Ummm…fine. We just went to eat and the movies. It was nice." Lilly stammered and looked at Mikayla, "Where's Miley? I did not see her in second period but I saw her in school this morning."

Mikayla shrugged, "I have no idea where she is. She did not say much to me this morning before class. I do believe our precious pet is upset about something. Now did the boy treat you with respect and was kind to you?"

Lilly rolled her eyes, "Yes, _mother_, he was a perfect gentleman. Now why is Miley upset?"

"I have no idea why…like I said she would not talk to me. So when are you and this boy going out again?" Mikayla pressed the issue about Lilly's date.

Lilly glanced at Ashley and saw she was playing with her food and not saying much and then she looked back up at Mikayla, "Yes this Saturday night we are going out. Maybe I should send Miley a text or call her to make sure she is ok."

"No, I am sure she will be fine. Now, Lilly, tell me did the boy kiss you goodnight?"

Lilly blushed, "Yes he did…happy. Are you sure she did not say anything. I mean I kind of knew she would be a little upset about me going out with Steven but to ignore you and Ashley is kind of strange."

Mikayla sighed, "Yes it is not like her. So when do we get to meet this mortal who is trying to tame a goddess?" Mikayla pulled her calendar out of her purse. "Let me see…this Saturday I have plans and you have you date I could not ask you to change plans this quickly…ummm…"

"What are you doing this weekend, Mikayla?" Ashley suddenly looked up from her plate.

"Oh just have to attend a social function over night."

"Well I guess I am all alone Saturday night since Miley mentioned this morning she was going out…ummm…since you won't be there can I stay out your house anyway?" Ashley asked as she looked at Mikayla.

Mikayla nodded, "Of course you can. You know the alarm coded and I will give you my key after school."

Lilly looked at Ashley, "Well…what's the point…you are going to be alone anyway so why her house? And when did Miley talk to you about her plans? Where is she going?"

Ashley went back to playing with her food, "Well she does have that huge entertainment system so if I am going to be alone why not be alone in style." She gave a small smile. "And I briefly talked to her this morning when we walked into school and I asked her if she wanted to catch a movie or something and she said she had plans for tonight and most likely Saturday."

"So…next Saturday night would be good for us all. Ashley is that good for you to come and have dinner and meet Lilly's new male friend?" Ashley nodded without looking up, "Good…next Saturday night then. Is that good for you, Lilly?"

"Yeah…I mean…if I don't have a choice then it is…I know you are going to make me do this one day so why not get it out of the way." Lilly shrugged, "Umm…I really think we should call or find Miley. I kind of worried about her if she is in a bad mood and all. Maybe something is wrong."

"Oh for God's sake, Lilly! Are you that fucking stupid and blind! She is not here because she is avoiding you! All you have done is ask about her since you sat down and…and…God both of you are so fucking….just….Arghhh! Both of you make me so fucking sick sometimes with how bull headed you both are! When are you and her going to start to act like you both have some fucking sense and just…just…ARGHHHH!" Ashley stood and screamed at Lilly not caring the other students in the cafeteria were now watching. When she was done…or got to frustrated to continue she grabbed her tray and walked quickly out of the cafeteria.

Mikayla was chuckling, "Well our dear eastern beauty is a little upset it seems."

Lilly, who was staring open mouthed, watched Ashley walk away, "Ya think? What got into her?"

"She is afraid, Lilly; she is scared that is why she is upset."

"Afraid? Afraid of what?" Lilly asked confused.

Mikayla smiled a pleasant smile Lilly had some to think it was one of the most beautiful smiles she had ever seen. The only one she thought was lovelier was Miley's. "She is afraid she is going to lose one of you and that scares her. She is afraid she is going to have to choose between you and Miley. Oh she would choose you I do not doubt but losing Miley would hurt her."

"What the hell does that mean? Choose one of us. She knows better than that. We would never dessert her."

"No…but the crash you and Miley are headed for is going to affect us all and not just you and Miley. Ashley is going to be hurt the worse by it…besides you and Miley. Me…well I love you, Lilly, I truly do and I would be greatly saddened by losing you and would even shed some tears, but I would have to choose my precious pet."

Lilly glared at Mikayla hurt by the other girl's words, "What crash? Miley and I are fine…we are friends."

Mikayla looked at Lilly, "Lilly, don't play dumb. Ashley sees it…hell we all do even if I did not know I would see it. You are both in love with one another and one day that love and jealousy is going to explode."

Lilly put her head down, "No…no it won't. I…we won't let it. Her and I are doing fine."

"If you say so, my precious flower." Mikayla gave Lilly a sad smile.

Lilly gave Mikayla a sad look of her own, "Mikayla…please…you know…"

Mikayla raised her hand to stop Lilly from talking, "No I am not giving any lectures or advice on this subject anymore, Lilly; I'm done with that. If you and her ever figure this mess out then you can come to me." Mikayla pulled a pen from her purse and wrote in the calendar and then looked up at Lilly, "So is there anything you knew male friend would particularly like for dinner."

Miley had avoided Lilly and the rest of her friends all day. Mikayla tried talking to her throughout the day but Miley just kept making excuses to leave her presence and the only conversation she had with Ashley was when the girl asked her if she wanted to go to the movies this weekend. Lilly she had not talked to at all and did note answer the blonde girl's eight text messages. After their fifth period Chemistry class together and one more attempt to talk with her, Mikayla finally gave up and told Miley she was being a pain and did not talk to her the rest of the day. Miley was knew why she was avoiding her friends…she was feeling hurt and guilty. She was hurt Lilly was dating someone else and that drove her crazy. Yes she knew the day would come and had prepared herself for it but it still hurt her and she did not want to be with her friends when all they were going to do is Ask Lilly how her date went. Miley thought about a lot of things over the weeks Lilly and her decided just to be friends and why they could not be with one another and it came back to that one thing. Miley's lifestyle and who she was.

Miley would lay in bed gripping her Lilly Bear and thinking if she could change for Lilly…to be the girl Lilly wanted her to be. She knew she could try to change but it would never work. She knew she could give it a shot and it may work for a month maybe even two but Miley was her she was and eventually she would have to have her needs fulfilled and Lilly could not do that because to Lilly she was a freak. Miley knew Lilly thought of her like that even if her friend denied it or acted differently…she just knew it and that was why over the past weeks she put her own "dating" life on hold. She was trying to prove to Lilly she could change and be the girl Lilly wanted her to be but it did not work as Miley knew it wouldn't because her heart still yearned to serve Lilly…to drop to her knees and ask Lilly how she could serve her, to do whatever Lilly told her, to be a good slave to Lilly, and her body craved the release of an orgasm brought on by the pain...no not the pain she corrected herself. It was more than that; yes she enjoyed the pain and the pleasure it gave her but it was the whole package she missed. The domination, the pleasing of a mistress, the need to satisfy her mistress and hope she would also receive sexual pleasure. She tried to satisfy herself sexually at times and ever time she did she would think of Lilly being her mistress, the blonde dominating her, punishing her, serving her and she would have her orgasm and then cry afterwards because she could not have Lilly that way. Every time she started her fantasies and thoughts started with other faceless Mistresses dominating her and then sometimes they would flash to her times with Mikayla but they always ended with Lilly as she brought herself to orgasm... Miley knew she was so undeserving of Lilly's love because who she was but she also knew she could never change who she was. Miley did not need to go to the club or have sex with other people…she could live with out that…but she did need to have a mistress to please in a relationship.

When Lilly told her she had accepted a date from the boy Steven Miley was jealous and angry even thought she had no right to be and knew the day would come, but she wanted Lilly to be happy and if he made her happy then she would accept it regardless of how much it hurt her, but that did not mean she had to listen to it and have to join in conversations about Lilly's dating life. That she could avoid so she avoided her friends that day and focused her thoughts of serving Cassandra. She did find herself getting aroused and excited about this evening with the thoughts of serving Cassandra and what her potential new Mistress was going to do to her. She decided to keep it to herself as long as possible from Lilly and Mikayla. She knew Lilly would accept it but not approve and she could not bear to look into the blonde's eyes giving her that look of disgust. With Mikayla it would be harder because they partied in the same crowd but Mikayla had not been to the club in over a month for some reason and Miley knew better than to ask. Mikayla was an expert at keeping her secrets and the secrets of others. She still had Brittany Miley and Lilly knew but what ever her reason she stopped going to the club.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Last post until the holidays are over. I am driving home for the school break…enjoy. I like this chapter because it is leading up to a lot of drama for all.**_

Miley was being escorted into the club Saturday evening being led by Cassandra by her leash. This was her second night as Cassandra's slave. The previous night she went to Cassandra's house as instructed wearing a cute red skirt and simple black blouse, black thigh highs, and two inch heels. She was dressed as Cassandra told her. Cute but not like a slut and looked as if she could have been going to a party and not to meet her potential new mistress. The evening was sexually satisfying for her and consisted of pain, toys, domination, and pleasing Cassandra. The pain was not to the extreme but it was very fulfilling and did bring her to that wonderful pain orgasm her body craved. There were other orgasms as well during the night for Miley and she found Cassandra was very pleasing sexually and seemed very pleased with the way Miley pleased her as well. But as Miley left later that night in the early morning she felt something was missing. Cassandra was not one for the cuddling or holding after she was done with Miley but just pushed her off the bed and told her she could go home and they would be attending the party at the club the next night. Similar to the way Mikayla treated her in ways but even Mikayla showed more caring and liked to talk and have a conversation with Miley. Three months ago and Miley would not have even cared; she would have been pleased that she made her mistress happy and then left without another thought but ever since she had Lilly take care of her those two times Miley started craving that type of aftercare and wanted it. She knew she was not going to get it from Cassandra and just had to deal with it; she had to try and get her old self back, the slave who pleased her mistress and would not expect anything else in return but maybe if she was lucky a reward of sexual gratification for a job well done.

That was who Miley used to be and all she wanted until lately and she wished desperately she could be that way again. Miley's life was so much easier and less complicated before Lilly came back into it. She was the perfect slave and loved what she did and who she was…hell she was proud of who she was and how well behaved she was. To her the sex was always just sex and sex was easy. To her there was no love or confusing emotion it was all about pleasing her mistress in anyway she could. The only emotion involved was lust and that was it. You played and you had a wonderful time and then moved on. Even with Mikayla as her mistress it was different. There was a great deal of love on a friendship level but that was it. Miley was never jealous of any man Mikayla took to her bed or any other girl Mikayla decided to dominate while Miley either was told to watch, join in, or given to another mistress for the night. She never felt jealous before and it was driving her crazy. Maybe Lilly was right…maybe we could not have what we wanted. Maybe it was time for us to both move on with our personal lives and stay friends. This love shit was just too complicated and that was one of the reasons Miley stayed away from it. That and the fact the only thing love ever showed her in the past when she saw other people in love was the pain and the heart break and once again her point was proven with admitting she was in love with Lilly.

As Cassandra led her into the club Miley felt her stomach doing flips and felt the butterflies inside her as she hoped Mikayla would not be there. Her breathing started getting harder at the nervousness she was feeling and she gasped a few times to take a deep breath which was hard to do because Cassandra laced her red corset up extremely tight this evening. They walked through the club and Miley's eyes glanced at the VIP booths and looked quickly away when she saw Mikayla sitting at her table with her new slave Brittany kneeling at her feet. While she never "played" with Brittany Miley had seen the girl before a number of times and even remembered dancing with her on occasions. She felt a tinge of jealousy at how pretty and sexy she thought Brittany was. To Miley's horror Cassandra led her to the VIP area and straight to Mikayla's table; Miley just kept her head down and behaved like the true submissive she was and followed her Mistress obediently.

"Hello, Mikayla, may I sit for a moment?" Cassandra said in a fake polite voice. Miley knew what she was doing. She was taunting Mikayla and showing off her new property that used to belong to the other girl. Miley gave Mikayla a quick glance and her former mistress and one of her current, so she still hoped after tonight, best friend did not even glance at her. That made Miley's throat tighten a little.

"Sure." Mikayla responded and Cassandra sat down and had Miley kneel close to her feet.

Once she was kneeling Cassandra started to paw and pet Miley to show Mikayla she owned the beautiful long chestnut colored hair girl now. Miley was very popular for a number of reason. She was just perfectly well mannered and always respectful and knew her place, she was charming and sexy, and she would go to extremes and do things most of the other submissive would not do. It was a shock to a lot of the other dominants and even subs that Mikayla released her. But what Miley was to the submissive Mikayla was to the dominants. She was sexy, charming, knew how to be an excellent Mistress and knew how to take a submissive to the point of breaking and giving them wonderful sexual pleasure. When she released Miley many sub girls almost threw themselves at her feet begging her to take them.

"It is so nice to see you after a long absence, Mikayla, we missed you around here." Cassandra said and pulled Miley even closer to her by the girl's hair. Miley let out a moan mixed with pain and pleasure. She was silently begging that Cassandra would just take her away from the table. She glanced at Brittany and the pretty blonde girl smiled at her almost sadly. She smiled back with her well practiced seductive smile and Brittany blushed a little. Miley did not want the other girl to know she was upset about being there and had to admit she found Brittany very sexy.

"Yes I am sure you of all people did, Cassandra. So get to the point. What do you want?" Mikayla said with a smile but Miley knew that tone well; she was not pleased.

Cassandra laughed, "You always were blunt and to the point. I would like to know if you and your lovely girl her would like to play tonight with us."

Miley felt her heart beat faster with both desire and fear, she would not mind playing with the girl Brittany…she was very pretty and she did turn Miley on and of course she knew Mikayla and how well Mikayla could give her what she wanted. Mikayla knew her body so well and could always give Miley her desires better than any other Mistress she played with. But she was always afraid that if Mikayla said yes it would ruin their friendship and she did not want that, but she knew she would agree to play since she really did miss Mikayla's dominance and how well the dark haired girl used to give her such sexual pleasure.

"I don't play with Miley anymore, Cassandra." Mikayla said coldly. Miley wanted to cry at those cold words. They sounded so hateful.

Cassandra stood up quickly and pulled so hard in Miley's leash she fell over. "Get up you, stupid slut!" Cassandra yelled at her and Miley got to her feet quickly. Cassandra turned and saw a smug smile on Mikayla's face.

"Well you don't know what you are missing, Mikayla." Cassandra said. She was unhappy because she wanted Mikayla to see how she controlled Miley now and that Miley belonged to her. Which was really not the case Miley thought…true she agreed to come with her tonight and she would be Cassandra's slave tonight and other nights as well away from the club, but she was not Cassandra's committed slave. She did not wear the other girl's collar as she had once wore Mikayla's.

Mikayla just kept her beautiful smile on her lips, "There you are wrong, Cassandra. Just remember when Miley pleases you and who else you may have to join you tonight it was I that taught her everything she knows."

Cassandra did not reply since she knew it was true and as much as she hated to admit it to herself, Mikayla was right. She did train Miley well…extremely well. Miley followed Cassandra to see some of her friends and she did sneak a look over her shoulder and saw Mikayla did not even look her way. Her former mistress was bending down whispering something in Brittany's ear and Miley saw Brittany giggle.

The next morning Miley woke up on the floor mat and felt an arm around her and pushed it off of her and then groaned as the night came back to her. Cassandra did find another mistress and her slave to play with. It was a very attractive red headed mistress and her male slave. Miley agreed, he was cute, provided she was not to have sexual intercourse with the male. She would please him with her mouth if he wore a condom and even bring him to orgasm with her mouth if he wore a condom. She would touch and fondle him and he could perform oral sex on her if all of these things pleased the mistresses. But she would not have intercourse with him in either her vagina or anal. They all agreed. They got a private room and played there for a while and then went to an overnight private room and continued their play. Miley sat up quickly and looked at the two mistresses in the bed and ran to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror.

"Oh fuck! You did it! You got carried away and you fucking did it!" Miley whispered to herself as she remembered when they were all four playing she was on top of the male teasing him as his mistress wanted while Cassandra penetrated her anally and used a flogger on her back. Miley got so carried away that she started begging the two mistresses to let the male slave fuck her so she could feel her mistress in her ass and him inside her pussy. They did and he did and she did. It was great she did could not deny that and with the double penetration and the flogger on her back and the red headed mistress forcing a strap on dildo in her mouth she did have a wonderful orgasm. She really had no moral dilemma about it but she just felt terrible she crossed a limit she long ago decided not to cross.

Miley looked at her backside and smiled. Not too bad the welts are already beginning to fade and her butt was bruising slightly after the padding she took last night but all in all she was ok. Her muscles were sore of course from being bent and put into all various positions and her butt and insides hurt from the constant penetrations but she would be fine. Miley lifted the toilet seat and sat down to pee. As soon as she sat down the door opened and she saw the male sub grinning at her.

"Hello…peeing here. Do you mind?' She said rather sharply and did not bother to hide her nakedness. He had seen it all the previous night anyway so what was the use now. He was a sub like her and she did not owe him respect like she did the mistresses.

"Oh I don't mind…go ahead. When you are done maybe we could have a quickie before they wake up." He grinned and Miley looked down his body and saw he was definitely ready for another go with her. She shrugged and peed and after she got up and flushed her tried to put his arms around her and she pulled back.

"Look…you were fun and all and it was great but no thank you. I have more respect for my mistress than that and I am too well trained to do something she has not told me to do."

"You sure begged for it last night…I mean God you are awesome and not just the sex. You sure can take a lot of punishment, Miley. I heard you could but until last night I really did not believe it." He put his arms on her gently since she was backed into a corner with no where else to go. "Come on, baby, just another quick one. You enjoyed it last night."

Miley pushed him off. "I said no. Look…like I said it was fun but it was not you who made me come so to speak. It was pleasing Mistress Cassandra that gave me the most pleasure not you. So please back off. I need to go prepare the room for her so it will be ready when she wakes up."

He shrugged and got out of the way for her. Miley then counted the towels and saw there were not enough for Cassandra and the other mistress for there shower. She was not concerned about her, that was up to Cassandra to allow her to shower or not, or the male sub. She walked back into the room and saw him getting dressed and shook her head in disgust. He should be preparing for his mistress to get up and not him self. Miley put on one of the two robes.

"I need to run downstairs and get some more towels and another robe for you mistress. If Mistress Cassandra wakes up please tell her where I went. Do not take a shower unless she or you mistress allows it until I get more towels." She whispered to let her mistress sleep. The man nodded

Miley was walking back to the room with her arms full of towels and two more folded robes when she saw Mikayla walking her way with Brittany two paces behind her mistress. They were both put of their fetish wear and in casual street clothes. Miley cursed in her mind and as Mikayla got closer she dropped to her knees and put her head down in respect.

"Good morning, Mistress." Miley said as they passed and then regretted it. She knew better than to speak first. Mikayla stopped in front of her.

"Look at me, slave." Mikayla said harshly not even bothering to use Miley's name.

Miley looked up sadly and Mikayla stared at her. "We do not do this here! Do you understand? Here you are nothing to me, slave, do you understand that? I do not own you anymore and I have no right to touch you without your mistress's permission but if I did have that right I would punish you severely for talking to me first! You know better! No get on your fucking feet and leave my sight, slave!" Mikayla did not scream but her voice was harsh and controlling. A voice that Miley had long ago learned to fear and that used to make her intimate parts between her legs tingle with anticipated punishment. Now that voice just hurt her.

"Yes, m'am." Miley said and got to her feet and walked quickly to her mistress's room to prepare it for Cassandra when she woke up.

It was the following Tuesday and Miley was eating her lunch, well staring at it, alone in the computer lab that her and Mikayla used to eat all the time before they joined Ashley and Lilly in the cafeteria. She avoided Lilly and Mikayla as much as possible and did not return their phone calls or text messages for several days now. She did call and speak to Ashley several times just to see how her friends were doing. Miley knew she was being a coward but could not face Mikayla after the party Saturday or Lilly for a lot of other different reasons. She was sad and lonely and wished she could join in the laughter and comfort of her friends but she was too afraid and hurt. She hated feeling both and wished things could go back to the way they used to be. When she was just a perfect slave to Mikayla and Lilly not in her life…not that was not true. That was a lie and she knew it. Regardless of everything she never wanted Lilly out of her life again. She just wished she could think of a way to balance her feelings for Lilly and still be her best friend as Lilly seemed to be doing.

Miley struggled with her feelings for Lilly every day. She loved her she knew that but it was just too complicated for her to understand. She hated that! She hated the feeling of being jealous of Lilly's new boyfriend, hated Lilly did not want her, hated Lilly was disgusted by her, hated she loved Lilly, but she could not stop wanting her beautiful blonde friend. Sex was what she understood. You wanted it and you got it. No one ever turned her down. Being a great submissive she understood…she knew how to please a mistress. She was well known as the perfect submissive and took pride it that. Hell people at the club would almost beg Mikayla to play with her in the past. Even through Miley is a submissive and a damn good one at that she was the one who decided who she wanted. I little disguised flirtation with the right submissive or the right dominant and then they were asking Mikayla to play with her. Yeah sex was easy…find someone you wanted to fuck and you fucked them. This love stuff was hard and she did not understand it at all. Lilly said she loved her so why weren't they dating? Why wasn't Lilly her mistress? Miley could not gasp the concept of why Lilly did not want her unless it was for that one reason…Lilly loved her but Lilly found Miley undeserving of being her slave. Lilly found Miley to disgusting to be her slave.

"You can't hide forever you know?" A sweet female voice behind her brought Miley out of her thoughts and she smiled.

"Hey, Lils." Miley said without turning around. She saw Lilly sit down close next to her out of the corner of her eye and smelled the other girl's lilac scent and closed her eyes wishing the smell would never go away.

"Spill it, Miley…why are you doing this?" Lilly said softly and took Miley's hand. Miley did not pull away but looked at her friend.

"I…I can't do it, Lilly…I hate him and don't even know him. I hate your lover boy and I don't even know why."

Lilly gave Miley a slight smile, "Don't call him lover boy…his name is Steven."

Miley pulled her hand back, "Oh…sorry to offend you!" She snapped.

Lilly took Miley's hand again, "You did not offend me, Miles, it is just that the term lover boy to me means I love him and I don't." Lilly said calmly.

Miley smiled, "You…you don't love him?"

Lilly laughed, "Miley…God I have only known him a few weeks and we have only went on two official dates of course I don't love him. I don't fall in love that easy…well normally."

"So…when did you fall in love with me then?" Miley dared to ask. She wanted to see if Lilly still loved her.

Lilly blushed, "The first day I saw you, baby. I did not know what it was at the time since we were so young but when I saw your beautiful brown hair, your ocean blue eyes, heard your accent…all of it that very first day I saw you and we became friends I fell in love with you."

Miley grinned, "Sorry for being such a pain in the ass lately. I…I just can't sit around and listen to the three of you discuss your knew boyfriend." Hearing Lilly say that cheered here up.

"And I would not expect you to and they would not either…you know that. I would never flaunt him in front of you, Miley…not in a hundred years. Just like I know you would never flaunt your new mistress in front of me."

Miley was about to deny it but she could not lie to Lilly anymore, "How did you know? Did Mikayla tell you she saw us at the club Saturday night?"

Lilly shook her head and gave Miley a sad look. It hurt her to know Miley was seeing someone but she also knew she could not play the double standard. If she was going to date then Miley had every right to as well even if it did break her heart. "No, baby, Mikayla did not say anything. I…I can see the bruises, Miles, on your wrists and some on your arms. I am not an idiot you know."

Miley blushed and turned her head to look down at her uneaten food again, "I…I'm sorry, Lils, I am so sorry you…you have to know. I know how much you hate it and how it makes you think of me."

Lilly put her arm around Miley, "Hush…don't do this to yourself, Miles. You have your type of relationship and I have mine. Ummm…Saturday night at Mikayla's dinner party…you…you don't have to come. I don't expect you to be there."

Miley put her head on Lilly's shoulder, "Do you want me there?"

Lilly nodded, "I want him to meet my friends…all of them…and especially my best friend, but I will understand if you don't want to come."

"I…I'll go. I want to make sure this guy is good enough for my Lilly Bear." Miley grinned and then her smile left her face, "But Mikayla may not want me to be there. She is kind of pissed at me I think."

Lilly grinned at Miley's comment about meeting Steven, "Well she had been in pissy moods for the last two weeks. One day she is fine and the next she is being all irritable and bitchy. And she had lost some weight…have you noticed that?"

Miley nodded, "Yeah…she said she is on some diet that her manager and agent want her on but God of all people who does not need to diet it is her. Maybe we should ask her. She may hate me right now but I still care for her and lover her."

Lilly shrugged, "She does not hate you. She is not mad at you, Miley. She misses you like the rest of us do…like I do…but she is just being stubborn." Lilly kissed Miley's head. "Did something happen between you to…I mean about well…umm…your new girlfriend?"

Miley chuckled, "My 'girlfriend' as you put it and Mikayla never really got along very well…and yes something happened at the club. Let's just say Mikayla had to remind me of my place with her there. You sure she is not mad at me?"

Lilly stood up and pulled Miley to her feet, "I am sure but you are coming to see for yourself." Miley smiled and gathered up her lunch. She was glad Lilly had the courage to seek her out. She missed her friends. As they walked out of the classroom Lilly stopped them at the door.

"Since I know I am never going to meet your girl…your mistress…and by the way you have more guts than I do because I could not stand it if I did," she gave Miley a grin, "I want you to tell her if she hurts you I will hunt her down and fucking kill her."

Miley laughed, "I will pass on that warning…but umm…well…depends on how she hurts me right?"

Lilly shook her head and pulled Miley from the classroom, "Yeah I guess that was the wrong thing to say huh?"

Miley was giggling as Lilly led her back to the cafeteria. It felt good she could tease just a little about her relationship with Lilly. She would never go into great detail or even little detail because she still knew Lilly hated that part of Miley's life and that part of Miley's life disgusted her and Miley still felt Lilly was still disgusted by her but that one little small joke made her giggle and feel good.

Lilly and Miley walked into the cafeteria and to their table. As soon as Ashley saw them she jumped up and hug Miley. "I am so glad you are here." She kissed Miley on the cheek. Miley was surprised by the gesture. She was only absent for a few days and well…she really did not think Ashley thought that highly of her. She was very moved and hugged Ashley back tight and whispered thank you in the girl's ear and they both sat down in their usual places. Ashley and Lilly on one side and Miley and Mikayla on the other side of the table. Miley noticed Mikayla was just absent mindedly just nibbling on an orange and had no other food.

"You need to eat, Mikayla." Miley said.

Mikayla just smiled at her, "I am not hungry, dear, and I will eat when I am hungry."

"You don't eat much, Mikayla; this diet you are on is just stupid! You always had such a great body and if you loose too much weight you are going to look sickly." Lilly added.

Mikayla though the orange on the table and glared at Ashley, "Is there anything you want to add? If so say it now because I am leaving!"

Ashley shook her head, "No…but they are right! And there is no sense in yelling at me or…or any of us! We all care for you!" Ashley's anger shocked even Mikayla.

"Well I don't need you to worry about me! I fucking pay people a great deal of money to worry about me and don't need it from the three of you!" Mikayla shouted and left the cafeteria.

She walked the hall and was upset she yelled at her friends. She knew they deserved better than that and would apologize to them later…and talk to Miley. She wanted to tell Miley that why she did not approve of who her new mistress was she had every right to find another one and the only reason she acted that way at the club was because at the club she was Mistress Mikayla and not friend Mikayla. The irritable beautiful dark haired girl got to her locked and pulled out her prescription bottle from her purse and swallowed two of the white pills without water and knew she would be feeling better in a few moments.

The girl's Thursday night dinner was cancelled by Mikayla since she decided to change it to Saturday night to meet Lilly's new crush. She had apologized to all three girls for her out burst and told them the diet was just making her grouchy and promised all three of them she would eat like a horse on Saturday night. She explained to Miley about her reaction and the club and Miley completely understood. She even told Mikayla it was her fault and she should have known better than to speak to her without permission. Mikayla agreed of course. Miley did try to get Mikayla's advice on what to do about her and Lilly and her former mistress told her the same thing she told Lilly. She was done giving advice and help and the two girls needed to figure things out for themselves.

Lilly rang Mikayla's door bell and waited nervously gripping Steven's hand tight. Normally she would have just walked in the house since she had an invitation…all the girls did…but tonight Steven was with her so she had to play the good guest. She did not know why she was so nervous. Was it Miley? Was it because she wanted her friends to like the boy? Was it because she wanted Steven to like the girls or was it all of it.

"Damn, baby, your grip is crushing bone." Steven said with a chuckle.

Lilly blushed, "Sorry…just a little nervous that's all."

He leaned down and kissed Lilly's lips softly, "I understand…they are your friends and you are close to them. I will be on my best behavior I promise."

Lilly smiled, "Well it is not you I am worried about." She muttered under her breath.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you?" Steven said as he put his arm around Lilly.

Lilly looked up at him, "Do me a favor…umm…go easy on the PDA alright."

"Sure…but normally you don't mind. What gives?"

"Nothing…just do me this favor ok?" Lilly asked.

Steven nodded and the door was opened and Ashley greeted them with a smile and a little curtsy and giggled. "Sorry that was Mikayla's idea…she thought you would get a kick out of it." Ashley said as she hugged Lilly.

"Yeah…why am I not surprised. You remember Steven." Lilly said as she pulled back.

"Of course…nice to see you again, Steven." Ashley stuck her hand out and the boy shook it. Ashley smiled at him, "So hope you like fish? Mikayla is grilling sword fish and baking flounder…she is preparing a feast. She said that goddesses need a feast every once in a while." Ashley leaned in close to Lilly, "And she has been eating all day for a change."

Ashley lead them into the kitchen where Miley was sitting on the counter top next the where Mikayla was cutting up some carrots. Miley took one and started eating it when Mikayla pointed the knife at her.

"Miley Stewart, if you eat one more of those carrots I swear I will chop your fingers off." Mikayla said on mock anger.

"Yeah…I didn't think you liked carrots?" Lilly grinned at they entered the kitchen.

Miley smiled at her and then frowned at Steven. Ok, she thought, he is cute…damn cute but that does not mean I have to like him. She looked at Lilly and smiled her seductive smile, "Well they grew on me. Happens like that sometimes when you don't like something it can grow on you until you like it." She then turned her eyes to Steven still smiling, "But not always…sometimes when you hate something you hate it for the rest of you life." Lilly rolled her eyes and gave Miley a dirty look.

"Ouch! What the hell, Mikayla…why did you pinch me?" Miley asked rubbing her thigh.

"Because you keep stealing my carrots." Mikayla also gave Miley a dirty look. Miley just shrugged, jumped off the counter, and walked to Steven and stuck out her hand.

"I'm Miley…Lilly best friend so you had better treat her right." She said still smiling charmingly.

Steven grinned and took it, "Steven and I will…she is very special." She said and pulled Lilly close to him by her waist.

Lilly blushed at the compliment but was suddenly very nervous again. She introduced the boy to Mikayla. Mikayla wiped her hand on a dish towel and shook the boys hand in an almost erotic way.

"So this is the mere mortal who is trying to tame our fair Aphrodite. Well you sure are handsome enough for her. Let's hope you deserve her. Out precious flower is very special to us…as we all are special to one another." Mikayla smiled her best smile.

Steven was at first awe struck by her beauty and that of Miley and Ashley, who he had met before on the beach but tonight she was dressed in a pretty white sundress and her hair was down and looking very pretty. He was also caught off guard by Mikayla's strange and weird words. He looked at Lilly and leaned down to her ear.

"Yeah…you were right…all three of you friends are gorgeous." He whispered and Lilly nodded. Miley caught his words.

"And Lilly is not? I happen to think she is the prettiest of us all." She said rather harshly.

Lilly shot Miley another look, "He did not mean it that way, Miles. I told him I have three friends and they are all just gorgeous and he is agreeing with me now that he met you."

Miley stuck her head in the air and flipped back her brown hair, "I'm hungry, Mikayla, when do we eat."

Mikayla gave Miley a half smile, "Oh my dear Persephone we will eat soon." She tossed Miley a carrot, "Here…eat another carrot."

Steven looked at Lilly confused and Lilly giggled, "You get used to her in time." She leaned up and kissed his cheek.

Miley threw the carrot at the sink, "Oh in time…you think he is going to be around that long, Lils?" Miley snapped.

Lilly looked at Miley with a pleading look in her eyes, "Miles…please…"

"Fuck it! I never liked damn fish anyway unless it was good ole catfish from a pond. These stupid California ocean fish suck! I'm going to go get a burger or something." Miley's southern accent got more pronounced in her anger. She turned to walk out of the kitchen.

"Miley! Get back in here right now!" Mikayla shouted.

Miley whipped around, "You can't make me…not here and you know it!" She turned and left for the front door.

Lilly grabbed Steven's arm. "I'll be right back…I need to go to her."

Steven nodded, "Ok…but why does she seem to hate me?"

Lilly sighed, "Long story…just stay here…please. No matter what you hear please just stay."

Steven nodded and Mikayla gently grabbed him by the arm and hooked hers through his. "I think our handsome guest would like a tour of my garden in the back while we check on the grill…men are always so much better at grilling than women. Ashley would you like to join us. I may need a chaperone to keep my hands to myself."

Ashley faked a smile and nodded. Steven, who was blushing at Mikayla's flirtation, looked down at her.

"What is going on? Are they going to be ok?"

"A train wreck is about to happen and we do not want to see the carnage it is going to leave behind." Ashley said sadly as she and Mikayla led the confused boy out the back door.

"Miley! Miley stop right now!" Lilly yelled as Miley opened the front door. She wanted to leave…to run but the command in Lilly's voice made her submissive instinct kick in and she stopped and closed the door. She felt Lilly come up behind her and turn her around. Lilly saw she was crying.

"Oh, Miles, my poor, baby, I am so sorry. I…I knew this was a mistake." Lilly reached up and brushed Miley's tears from her face and led the other girl to the living room and sat her down on the couch and sat next to her holding her hand.

"I am sorry, Miles…I am very sorry." Lilly said as she brushed another tear off Miley check. Miley closed her eyes at the pleasure.

"You…your not mad?" She asked in a whisper.

"No, baby, I am not mad. It was rude of you I admit but I would have done the same thing…hell I may have hit the person." Lilly chuckled and Miley managed a small chuckle. "But I really can't be mad, Miley, because I would have reacted the same."

Miley wiped her eyes, "I…I'm sorry. I really am. Please tell him I am sorry."

Lilly shook her head, "No…we are leaving. You stay and enjoy the dinner." Lilly gave Miley a grin, "And since when did you not like seafood…and I'm not talking about the good ole catfish from a pond either."

Miley giggled, "Hush up…you should stay."

Lilly shook her head, "No…we are leaving and that is final."

Miley nodded, "Yes, m'a…Lilly."

Lilly smiled at Miley slip up and it made her feel a little turned on. She shook her head. "Miles, I know this is hard for you and for me. If it is too hard let me know and I will walk away. I will walk away from you and Mikayla and Ashley. If you and I argue then the whole foursome of our friendship will split. Ashley would follow me and Mikayla would of course choose you…and well…Ashley needs this. She needs it a great deal. So let me know and I will just leave it all to you."

Miley shook her head hard, "No…I don't want to lose you again, Lils. I made that mistake once and I am not going to do it again. It…it's just so hard. I…I don't understand it. I need to get a grasp on my feelings and try to balance us…but I need you, Lilly, I need you at least as my friend. I…just…how you do it? I don't understand how you can do it."

Lilly shrugged, "You think is it easy for me, sweetie? It's not, Miles…trust me it is not easy for me. I hurt to, baby. I hurt bad a lot of times."

Miley hugged Lilly and started crying, "Is all love like this so confusing, Lilly?"

Lilly hugged Miley tight and pushed the other girl's head back and gave Miley a sad smile, "No, baby, it is not supposed to be like this. One day you will find that perfect person who can give you what you need and want. Give you the best of both worlds."

Miley giggled at Lilly's pun and Lilly kissed Miley's cheek. "You need to fix you make up. You look so beautiful tonight all dressed in you sexy red sundress. I always liked that on you."

Miley grinned, "I know…I wore it on purpose. I…I wanted you to look at me more than him."

Lilly saw such sadness in Miley's eyes and her heart broke for the other girl. She was cruel tonight to do this. She never should have let Miley meet Steven. Lilly smiled and leaned in and kissed Miley gently on the lips. She pulled back and saw Miley give her that sweet innocent look as she bit her lower lip and her ocean blue eyes filled with tears. Lilly suddenly kissed Miley again gently and then the kiss turned passionate and Miley pushed her mouth harder against Lilly's. Lilly moaned as she opened her mouth and let Miley tongue slip into her parted lips. Miley gave a muffled whimper as Lilly's tongue found the inside of her mouth. Both girls' hands wrapped around each other and pulled each other close. Lilly gasped in pleasure and was breathing hard as Miley's lips went to her neck.

"Miles…ohhhh fuck…Miles…please…stop…ohhhhh Goooood not there it…it drive me crazzzzy." Lilly gasped and Miley's tongue found the blonde girl's ear and started kissing, sucking, and nibbling on it. She remembered the one time they made love that Lilly went crazy when Miley's mouth found her tongue.

"Please, Lilly, please be with me…make love to me…you are the only person who can make me come just by making love to me…please." Miley whispered in Lilly's ear and started sucking and kissing it again. She wanted Lilly so much she was going against who she was and being the aggressive person. She never felt that way before but Lilly made her want to. Lilly made her want to just make love without the pain. Lilly was the only girl she wanted to just fuck and nothing else.

"Nooo….ohhhh…please…Miiiiiley…no more…I can't take it." Lilly moaned as Miley was tormenting her ear. She wanted Miley so bad. She loved Miley so much but she knew if she gave in right now that would be it. She would never be able to walk away and be just friends. She would be trapped forever in Miley's love and desire and she knew she could not do that. She knew she could never give Miley what she wanted and it would just lead to such a terrible heartbreak for both of them. Lilly begged Miley to stop but the girl kept on and Miley's hand soon found it's way between Lilly's legs and inched it's was up her leg under her jean skirt. Neither girl even thought about Steven. Neither girl cared.

When Lilly felt Miley's hand on her upper thigh she knew she had to stop before it got to late. She was asking…begging Miley to stop even trough she really did not want her to but she knew she had to stop it. Her mind flashed to who Miley was and what she had seen the night she spent with Mikayla when Brittany was there. She knew she had to force Miley to stop not ask her.

"Miley stop! Stop now!" Lilly yelled.

"Nooo…please…no…don't make me, Lilly, please." Miley begged. Her hand slid from under Lilly's skirt but she continued to kiss the other girl's neck and ear.

"No…stop now!" Lilly yelled and pulled Miley's head back by her long brown hair. Lilly saw Miley close her eyes and give a shiver of pleasure from the pain of having her hair pulled. She looked at Miley with her head pulled back, her eyes closed, her lips parted in an O, and her face showing such pleasure at the pain. Lilly found it…she found it so sexy and never thought Miley never looked so beautiful as she did at that time. She felt the sudden urge to slap the girl just to see how she would react. Lilly mentally shook the thought form her head.

"I said stop! When I tell you to stop you stop! Do you understand me!" Lilly commanded as she continued to pull Miley's hair.

"Ohhh…God…yessss…yesss, m'am. I…I am sorry." Miley whimpered in the pain and pleasure and Lilly let go of her hair. She was freaked out by the fact she found it sexy to have Miley at her control like that.

Miley would not look at Lilly in the eyes not due to embarrassment but out of respect for her as a mistress. Lilly never had been that dominant with her as a friend or the time they made love and it was driving her mad with desire. She wanted to drop to her knees and beg Lilly to let her serve her in anyway the blonde girl desired.

"I…I'm sorry, Miley…I should not have kissed you like that. Please forgive me." Lilly whispered.

Miley wanted to scream "NOOOO! You were doing so well…please dominant me…don't apologize! A Mistress never apologizes!" But of course she didn't. She just gave Lilly a sad smile.

"It's ok, Lils…I should have stopped…I am sorry. I will leave now. You go enjoy your dinner. Mikayla went through so much trouble for you."

Lilly shook her head, "No…we are leaving. She would rather have you and Ashley here anyway. Now go to the bathroom and fix you self up, beautiful." Lilly said as she got to her feet and pulled Miley to her feet.

"Yes, Lilly." Miley said humbly and grabbed her purse from the table in the foyer and walked to the bathroom.

Lilly walked back into the kitchen and saw Steven putting the grilled fish on a plate with Mikayla hanging all over him in an innocent yet seductive manner only she could pull off. Lilly grinned at the sight and did not feel jealous at all. She looked at Ashley sitting at the table looking sad. When the Asian girl looked up at her Lilly gave her a smile and a wink and Ashley grinned.

"Mikayla, umm…thank you for all you did but I think we had better go. I kind of wanted to see that new vampire movie that came out yesterday." Lilly said nervously.

Mikayla nodded her understanding, "Of course, my precious flower. It would be much more interesting than being here. I understand."

Steven looked at Lilly, "Lils, we should stay. They all went through to much trouble and you other friend left and it would be a shame for all this food to go to waste."

Lilly shook her head, "No we are going. Miley did not leave. She is in the bathroom."

Steven frowned, "Yeah…but I'm hungry and the food looks and smells great."

"Well get some fucking popcorn at the movies then. We are leaving!" Lilly snapped and Steven nodded as he gave Lilly a harsh glare and thanked Mikayla and Ashley for all they did.

Mikayla looked at Ashley and both giggled at Lilly's assertiveness. Mikayla mentioned she was going to check on Miley and as she walked past Lilly she leaned in close to the blonde's ear.

"You may want to fix you lipstick, dear, it appears it got all smudged some how." She pulled back with a smile and a knowing look. Lilly blushed and wiped her mouth as Mikayla walked out of the kitchen with a chuckle. Lilly gave Ashley a hug.

"Make sure Mikayla eats and also make sure Miley stays the night." Lilly whispered and Ashley gave her a confused look. "Please, Ash, just make sure she does not go anyway. Tell Mikayla she'll understand." Ashley nodded and saw Steven give Lilly a curious look at her words concerning Miley but he did not say a word.

Later as the three girls were eating Ashley started giggling and Mikayla turned to her. "What has got you so tickled, dear?"

Ashley shrugged as she giggled, "Just…thinking of how Lilly man handled Steven. She definitely wears the pants in that relationship."

Mikayla grinned back, "Yes…I have a feeling our Lilly would wear the pants in any relationship she is in."

Miley just grinned when Mikayla looked at her and focused on her fish as she blushed slightly.


	27. Chapter 27

**Warning: Intense BDSM scene so if you do not like don't read.**

**I hope everyone had a nice holiday!**

The following Saturday late afternoon Miley sat in her room and was bored. The past week she and Lilly seemed to get along great as friends and neither girl mentioned the previous Saturday night and Lilly was careful to avoid any conversation about her and Steven to spare Miley's feelings. All four girl's were getting along great and hung out with one another to go shopping, talk, to study, and a wonderful Thursday Night dinner at Mikayla's, but this night Miley was bored. Lilly was on a date with Steven, Mikayla had plans with Brittany, and when she called Ashley to go to the movies the Asian girl was being very secretive and told her she also had plans. Miley's mistress Cassandra was out of town for the next several days and Miley had nothing to do so she decided just to hang out and watch some television and spend some time with her dad who was home for the next week on a break from his duties as the manager of the Jonas Brothers. Miley got off her bed and was debating whether to get something to eat or not, she was not hungry but it would give her something to do, when her cell phone alerted her to a text message and by the tone she knew it was from Cassandra.

**Stephanie is in town and would like to play with you this evening. I gave her permission if you agree.** The text simply read and gave a phone number Miley assumed was Stephanie's. Miley debated whether she wanted to or not. She thought the blonde mistress was pretty and seemed to know what she was doing and was very dominant to her that night they met. After several minutes of thinking she replied to Cassandra and decided she would meet with the other Mistress and called the number Cassandra gave her.

"Hello?" The female voice answered and Miley recognized it as Stephanie.

"Hell, m'am, this is Miley and Mistress Cassandra mentioned you may want to play tonight if you find me deserving."

Stephanie chuckled, "Of course I would. You were so wonderful that night. I have a wedding I am in town for and have a hotel room but Cassandra said we can play at her house…she does have all sorts of nice toys there. Meet me at her house at nine tonight and don't dare be late."

"Of course, m'am, I will be on time." Miley answered and the command in the other girl's voice sent a shiver of pleasure up her spine.

"I have further instructions you are to obey." The voice of command said.

"With pleasure, m'am."

"First I want you to wear a skirt….a very short one that barely covers your sexy ass, a see through top, a bra that reveals you wonderful breasts, and thongs. Do you have such an outfit?"

Miley thought for a brief moment, "Yes, Mistress."

"Good…you are to take the bus here. I want people to see you for the whore you are. And don't be late!" With that the other girl hung up.

Miley put her phone down and was getting aroused thinking of the possibilities the night would bring her as she submitted to the Stephanie as she walked to her closet. She pressed a series of numbers on the key pad on the wall to unlock her secret Hannah closet and walked in the large room. Most of the room held her Hannah Montana outfits, wigs, and shoes; but on one wall hung various sex toys that would bring her pleasure and pain and also her various outfits she had for her role as a well trained submissive. Miley went through her clothes and selected a short red leather skirt that was so short if she bent over in the slightest she would bare her butt to the world, a black mesh shirt she normally wore over another tee shirt, a red bra that was transparent and would show her breasts and light brown nipples, and a matching red thong. Miley knew she would be humiliated when she wore these clothes on the public bus and her body would be exposed for all to see and the thought of that humiliation added to her arousal. She was not new to public humiliation and it excited her. Mikayla had often exposed her to others and trained her to enjoy it. As Miley placed her choice of clothes on her bed and decided to take a shower to clean her body for the nights play she thought back on some of the training Mikayla gave her and the things she was made to do for her previous mistress.

Mikayla taught Miley in so many ways. She helped Miley to accept her submissive nature and who she was by dominating her first sexually and then by the use of so many different toys; then her training soon turned into Miley being Mikayla's slave and through punishment that included orgasm denial and pain Miley started becoming a well trained girl. At first it was simple things to control Miley's desire to have an orgasm. Her mistress would insert vibrating eggs into her and take her out for dinner or movies and Miley would squirm and beg Mikayla to let her come and be denied the pleasure. The punishment from pain started one night when Mikayla inserted two remote controlled vibrating eggs in Miley anally and took her to dinner and a movie. During the movie Mikayla turned on the eggs and the sensation was so great and Miley's desire to have an orgasm so strong she actually left the movie, went into the bathroom stall, and brought her to the wonderful ecstasy herself. As she left the bathroom she got curious and odd looks from two other women as they had heard her moans of pleasure. An embarrassed Miley sat back down in the theater and Mikayla leaned over and whispered in her ear she was going to be punished for what she did.

That night Miley discovered two things. The first was how cruel Mikayla could be in her punishments. Her mistress had used pain on her in the past lightly with some small paddling on her butt, hair pulling, and even gentle smacks with a riding crop and Miley enjoyed those. They increased her arousal and desire to where she was begging Mikayla to let her come, but that night the dark haired mistress showed Miley true pain. She punished her slave for her disobedience harshly by the use of a flogger, cane, and studded paddle. The second thing it did for Miley was to show her how much she enjoyed the hurtful pain; it was the first time Miley had an orgasm from the pain and it was the best she ever experienced. That was the first time Miley discovered her "subspace" and she wanted more of it and if became like an addiction to her she would be given as a reward. She learned she could come just from the pain and she could come hard. With that discovery Mikayla learned not to punish Miley by pain but to withhold it as a treat or reward for her slave. She used other methods to control Miley. As their relationship progressed Mikayla started to train Miley in other ways as well.

She trained her slave in manners, being respectful, learning what Mikayla expected of her both sexually and non sexually, and then learning humiliation. Her mistress would have dinner parties for a small group of people she knew in the lifestyle at her home as Miley, as well as other dominant's slaves, would be the servants for the evening. They would have to serve naked at times or in very revealing clothes and at times Miley and others would even serve as a foot stool or a table for her Mistress. It was not long before Miley also became the entertainment at these small parties, all with mutual consent of course. Miley would entertain other dominants and there submissive or alone in various ways; some sexual and some not. Through Mikayla's training Miley became the perfect slave and prided herself on being such. She discovered that her life was satisfying and complete when she served her mistress and would never go back to having a vanilla relationship. As she shampooed her hair Miley thought of how much she truly missed serving Mikayla and sometimes wished she could go back to that life as Mikayla's slave and forget about the feeling she never wanted to have…she wished she could forget about being in love with Lilly but knew she could not.

Lilly consumed her thoughts and fantasies of late and Miley hated it because she knew Lilly could never give her what she needed and craved in a relationship. Lilly was just to sweet and caring of a person to ever give Miley the pain and punishment she needed to have a relationship and she hated herself for that. She hated the way Lilly made her feel disgusted with herself, something she never felt before, and she hated the fact she was so undeserving of Lilly's love. How could someone as wonderful as Lilly even love someone like her…a freak who gets off on pain and being dominated…no she would never deserve Lilly and that hurt her terribly. As Miley's thoughts ran through her head when she was examining her body in the mirror to make sure her legs and other intimate parts of her body were shaved and trimmed neatly for her meeting with Stephanie later she was looking forward to the punishment she was going to get and hoped the blonde mistress would take her to the extreme and give her the pain she desired and the punishment she deserved for thinking all week that Lilly could ever love her. She thought of Lilly's soft caring brown eyes, her beautiful dirty blonde hair, and that slightly squeaky voice she found so sexy and was ashamed she thought Lilly could ever truly love her and knew she needed to be punished tonight for such thoughts.

It was a few minutes before nine in the evening when Miley stood at the front door of Cassandra's house with anticipation. She was dressed and rode the bus as instructed and as predicted she drew some very admiring looks from the males on the bus and some disapproving ones from the females. As few men approached her and tired to flirt or were more forward in their advances and one even asked her how much for oral sex and Miley would just smile and decline all offers. She felt humiliated at being dressed the way she was in public and that humiliation and thoughts of what would happen to her later in the night aroused her and by the time she walked the block from the bus stop to Cassandra's house Miley was already very wet between her legs. She waited the six minutes and right at nine o'clock she rang the doorbell.

"It is unlocked so you may enter. Go into the living room and kneel and wait for me." She heard Stephanie's voice through the speaker system and did as she was ordered.

Once in the living room she saw the lights were dimmed down and she knelt on the floor in her knees and her head down waiting for her next command. Miley heard someone walking behind her as heels clicked on the hardwood floors and she shuddered at the anticipation and fear of what may happen next and let out a cry of pain and pleasure mixed as her heard was jerked back hard by her hair.

"Well I am glad to see you can follow instructions." She heard Stephanie say behind her as she whimpered.

"Yes, m'am." Miley gasped out and then her face was slapped hard. The slap burned her check but also sent a rush of pleasure over her body.

"You do not speak unless I give you permission, slave!" Miley heard the mistress say harshly and then felt the other girl's lips on her ear. "Cassandra stopped us the other night at the club, bitch. She stopped us before I was done with you." Miley felt another slap on her face and it burned as she gave a yelp of pain and her head was jerked back again by her hair. Miley whimpered with pain and desire as the rush of both feelings washed over her body. She wanted more…she craved more and knew Stephanie would not disappoint her and she knew not to beg. That was not her place. Her place was to submit to her mistress for the night.

"I did not get to finish with you, slut! I am not as timid as Cassandra…I enjoy giving pain." Stephanie whispered in her ear again. "Now before we begin lets set the rules." Miley's head dropped back down to her chest when Stephanie let go of her and walked in front of her.

"Look at me, whore!" Miley lifted her head at the command and saw Stephanie was still dressed from the wedding she attended in a simple but very elegant black strapless dress. Her hair was down and curled very stylish and on her feet where two inch black heels. Miley thought she looked very sexy.

"Who owns you tonight, Slave?"

"Mistress Stephanie, m'am." Miley answered and then bit her lower lip hard to stifle a yelp of pain as Stephanie placed the heel of her shoe on her thigh and dug it in deep.

"I hate safe words, slave…I see them as a weakness…but I promised Cassandra I would respect your limits…the few she told me you have." Stephanie dug her heel harder into Miley's thigh about two inches above her knee and twisted her foot.

Miley groaned in the pain, "Mis…mistress….may…may I speak?" Miley whimpered out.

"Yes." The other girl said and pressed harder and got the reward she wanted when Miley yelped a gasp. She loved to hear the person she dominated in pain….it turned her on.

"No…no safe word tonight…please, Mistress." Miley squeaked out in pain. The pain in her thigh ached and made her crave more in ways she much preferred and in places she would rather have. She let out a grunt as Stephanie removed her heel from her thigh and stopped the urge to rub the red indention on her skin. She was better trained than that. She heard Stephanie chuckle and her head was jerked back once again by her hair and she whimpered.

"You do understand what you are asking….correct."

"Yessss…oh God…yesss, Mistress." Miley whispered in her lust. She thought she could handle tonight without a safe word. After all she had not used one in a long time over the period of Mikayla training her, her tolerance for pain had increased. Plus she needed to be taken to the extreme tonight….she needed her fix and to be punished for thinking Lilly could ever truly love her. Miley was prepared to be feel the glorious pain and punishment her body craved and the need to slip into that wonderful feeling of her subspace. Tonight the goddess Persephone would gladly crawl back into her underworld prison.

"So be it. No safe word." She let go of Miley's hair and walked across the room and sat down on the large recliner. "Now…stand and strip. I want to see that body of yours before we begin!"

Miley stood and removed her clothes and turned around slowly just as she was told to and then when her back was turned to the other girl she was told to bend over and spread herself wide apart. After a few moments of exposing herself she once again was commanded to drop to her knees on the floor. Stephanie walked from the room and came back moments later with her hands behind her back and walked around Miley.

"Hands behind you back." She said calmly and Miley did as she was told and Stephanie grabbed her hands roughly and attached her writs in a pair of hand cuffs. Miley winced at the pain as the cuffs were placed tightly to her wrists and she could feel them digging into her wrists. She was then pushed hard on her back so that she ended up with her face on the cold hard wood floor and her butt up in the air and whimpered in pleasure as Stephanie started softly caressing her naked ass cheeks.

"Damn you are so sexy and have such a great ass, slut." Miley heard the other girl say and then gasped out as she felt a finger enter her ass and then squirmed in pleasure as she felt lips and a wet warm tongue kiss and lick her upper thighs. Miley moaned as the tongue soon replaced the finger in her butt and Stephanie rimmed her ass with her tongue and let out a scream of ecstasy as a finger found her clit and two were inserted in her inside her. Stephanie worked Miley with her tongue rimming her ass and the fingers working her pussy for just a short moment and Miley came. She moaned out her orgasm and was disappointed it did not come from pain. She felt very unsatisfied as she tried to catch her breath.

Stephanie laughed, "Oh you will get more…much more…later but I just had to enjoy you for a moment." Miley then felt sudden wetness inside her butt as the mistress inserted a lubricated finger inside her and then he head and body jerked as she felt something larger press against her tight hole. Miley gasped as she felt her hole being spread and knew just from the feel Stephanie inserted a butt plug inside her. Miley gasped as the pain was soon placed with a pleasing sensation as her head was brought off the floor by her hair being pulled.

"Now we have all night for me to enjoy you, whore, and I plan on using you. I am going to ask you once again…are you sure? No safe word?"

"Yess, mistress, please…please use me as you see fit and as I deserve." Miley whispered out.

With those words Stephanie began. She placed a blindfold over Miley's eyes and left the girl on her knees, her butt high in the air with the plug still buried deep inside her, her hands cuffed behind her, and Miley's face pressed hard against the cold wooden floor. When she returned she laughed and mentioned Cassandra had a wide assortment of wonderful toys and other instruments for them to use as she dug her heel of her right shoe deep into Miley's lower back. Miley let out a cry of pain at the sensation and Stephanie turned her over so her back was pressed against the floor and her hands behind her. It was a little painful and very uncomfortable but soon her mind and body was focused on a greater sensation of pain. Miley felt the mistress caress and lightly pinch her nipples until they were hard and erect and then whimpered and gasped in the delightful pain of alligator teeth clamps were placed on each nipple. They clamps were attached together with a chain that was so taunt the pulled against one another just enough not to pull the clamps off her but to stretch her nipples causing even more pain. Miley moaned at the sensation and bit her lower lip determined not to scream out. Stephanie laughed and told her she would scream put in both pain and pleasure before the night was done…that was a promise.

"Open you mouth, whore!"

Miley opened her mouth wide and felt the blonde mistress place a ball gag inside her and attaché it around her head. She then felt her nipples being pulled by the chain and gave a little whimper when her head was pushed down and the center of the chain was attached to a small ring dangling down from the ball of her gag.

"See, slut, when you lift your head in pain the movement will pull on the clamps and cause you even more pain." Stephanie said with humor in her voice and to prove her point she jerked Miley's head up and the movement pulled the clamps painfully.

Miley let out a muffled yelp of pain and also whimpered and squirmed in the pleasure the pain gave her. She felt herself getting wetter between her thighs and her clit grew and throbbed in desire. Stephanie then told her bend her knees and spread her legs. Miley obeyed with hesitation and felt her legs being spread further apart by the strong mistress. Her legs were painfully spread to where her muscles and joints stretched. Her feet were then attached to each end of the spreader bar and Miley let out a gagged groan of pain. She normally did not allow herself to be gagged with someone she did not know well or never played with but she did waive the use of her safe word and knew she was at the mistress's mercy tonight...or lack of mercy. Fear rushed over Miley and that only increased her arousal as she lay on her back with her hands painfully cuffed behind her back and her legs spread painfully far apart and her knees bent exposing her sex to the mistress. Miley then let out another muffled gasp of pain as she jerked her head back and momentarily forgetting the clamps on her nipples. She screamed out in pain at the clamp on her right nipple was painfully pulled off her.

"Now, now, whore…none of that. The next time you pull one off I will make it worse for you." Stephanie said calmly as she attached the clamp back on Miley's swollen nipple and even squeezed it harder to cause more pain.

Miley whimpered and struggled but she found herself almost unable to move do to her two restraints and she tried to beg and cry out to Stephanie, but not to stop. She gave muffled screams for more….she wanted so much more pain. The mistress chuckled as she looked down at Miley squirming and giving muffled cries and saliva ran down the slaves chin and over the gag. Stephanie walked out of the room and returned moments later with more toys and instruments of torture. Miley once again gave a muffled cry as she felt the burning sensation on her inner thighs as the mistress swatted her with a wooden cane as thick as a man's thumb. She could actually feel the welts building up on her thighs as the wonderful pain caused her to try and beg for more and her head lifted as she muffled her cries only adding to the glorious pain as it tormented her nipples. After several moments of the caning Stephanie stopped and Miley felt a different sensation of pain coarse through her body.

Stephanie paused and allowed Miley to lay there gasping for breath through her nose but not in mercy. She was not ready to bring Miley to the edge the girl craved just yet. She then used a flogger over the bound girls stomach and breasts and as Miley whimpered out feeling herself getting closer to that wonderful moment when her tolerance for pain increased and she would feel her body slip away from her mind she gave a loud muffled scream as the flogger repeatedly hit her exposed pussy and clit. Just was the she was about to slip away Stephanie stopped and removed the gag from her mouth.

"Please…please don't stop! Please, mistress…more…I need more." Miley begged through her gasping for breath.

"Oh you will get more, my lovely pain whore. I am not like Cassandra. I enjoy giving you pain, but it also gives you pleasure and that is something I don't want you to have right now." Stephanie chuckled.

The mistress then twisted and pulled Miley onto her stomach and her face once more was pressed against the hard wooden floors and her ass high in the air as the spreader exposed her. She felt Stephanie remove the anal plug and she let out a moan of the relief and then gasped as the plug was replaced by a strap of dildo plunging inside her painfully. The end of the strap on pressed against Stephanie's slit vibrated and she fucked Miley's ass hard and painfully until the vibrations brought her to orgasm. When she was done she left Miley in her painful position for a moment as the long brown haired girl begged for more.

The night continued for Miley as her body was used painfully for the perverse pleasures of the mistress. Stephanie fucked her ass three more times after each session of bringing Miley close to the edge she craved and begged for but stopping just as the moment was about to hit her. She would stop at just the moment and make Miley please her with oral sex and Miley eagerly licked the mistress's clit and pussy and rimmed her ass with her tongue. Miley discovered that the blonde mistress was not just sadistic but also was very experienced and knew just when to stop the pain before her slave would reach orgasm or slip away into her much desired subspace. Miley's voice was throaty and horse after all the screaming from the pain and the begging for more. She could feel the blood from her cuts and lacerations on her body at her inner thighs, her butt, and even her breasts but she ignore them and wanted more…she begged and cried tears of frustration for more as well as the uncontrollable tears from the pain. After a fourth time of being fucked painfully in her butt Stephanie pulled her head off the floor by her hair and brought her lips down to Miley's ear.

"You have been a good little pain slut for me tonight and gave me such pleasure. For your reward it is your turn and I have something special for you. You are going to find out why I left your back in marked." Stephanie dropped Miley's head back to the floor and removed her blindfold. "I want you to see your gift."

Miley looked up and saw Stephanie walk away and then return with a whip in her hand. Miley had a whip used on her several times by Mikayla and it was one of the most painful things she experienced. She whimpered at the thought of the pain it was going to bring and her clit throbbed in anticipation of it. Stephanie stepped behind her and Miley screamed as the first lash struck her back. She knew it would leave a large welt but felt no blood. After several more strikes Miley begged for more as she felt herself slipping away and her orgasm building between her legs. She knew her back was crissed cross with welts and even some lacerations but she did not care. All she wanted was the wonderful pain and what it would bring her. Stephanie then focused her relentless whipping on Miley's butt and it was not long before Miley slipped into that wonderful subspace. Before she slipped away she felt her orgasm release with such force the pleasure shook her whole body and she came over and over while she screamed in her pleasure. She came so hard she even ejaculated or squirted her fluids out of her. That only happened to her twice before when Mikayla gave her such pleasure from the pain. The first was part of her Christmas present last year from her previous mistress when Mikayla allowed her to come from the pain and the next was the night she accepted Mikayla's collar. Both times the pain and orgasm were so intense Miley would often hope it would be duplicated but it never was until this moment. Stephanie enjoyed the scene of seeing Miley's body shake and squirt in orgasm so much she did not relent in her whipping as Miley begged for more through her sobs as she came on one long orgasm that she felt was going to last forever and wished it would.

Then the pain and her emotions became too much for her and her body released its natural chemicals and Miley felt her mind slipping away from her body and she slipped into that wonderful high of her trance like state as the whip hit her lower back and buttocks. Miley got the high she craved and it was so intense she knew the coming down was going to be terrible but at that moment she did not care. Soon the whipping stopped and Miley felt her feet being released and the bar removed from between her legs and then she was rolled over and the handcuffs removed as well. She tried closing her legs but they had been left it the spread position for so long her muscles refused to move for a moment and when they did she closed them painfully but she did not care. She just curled up on the floor and relished in the morphine like induced sensation as her endorphins and other natural chemicals her body produced surged through her body. It was one of the most intense highs she had ever gotten from her subspace and she never wanted it to end. Miley did not feel Stephanie roll her onto her back and had forgotten and did not care the mistress was even in the room at that moment until the blonde girl slapped her face a few times to bring her out of her trance. Miley looked up and saw Stephanie standing over her with a leg on each side of her body.

"Umm…that was very pleasing, whore. I am leaving now and you need to clean up the room," The mistress gave Miley an evil smile, "but before I leave do you remember me asking if you like water sports the first night we met?"

"No…please…no." Miley whimpered a whisper in her high state, "Please…red….red." She managed to gasp out her safe word.

Stephanie laughed, "Stupid bitch! You waived your safe word tonight." And with that said the mistress urinated on Miley.

Miley tried to move but in her state of almost total incoherency ahs could not move her body. The warm liquid ran over her stomach and breasts causing the small shallow lacerations to burn but she did not notice the pain. Stephanie then moved her body and Miley felt the urine soak her long hair and she whimpered and begged softly for the other girl to stop. When Stephanie's bladder was empty she laughed, got dressed, told Miley she had better clean up the mess on the floor, and left the house. Miley lay there in the now cold liquid unable to move and not wanting to. She wanted her high to last and nothing really mattered to her but the feeling of being in her subspace.

Miley did not know how long she lay on the cold wet floor when she felt herself start to crash and the pain set in. She started crying and when she tried to stand she collapsed back to the floor. Miley lay there as her body started trembling and forced herself to get up. She wanted help, she needed help, and she wanted to look at the damage done to her body but she knew her first duty. She had to clean her mistress's room before she took care of herself. Miley fell to her knees twice as she forced her legs to move as she walked to a closet in the hall. She used towels and cleaned up the mess on the floor and gagged a few times at the smell but she got the job done and placed the towels in the washing machine and decided she would come back tomorrow to place them in the dryer. Next she cleaned up all the toys that were used on her and then collapsed back on the floor as she started to come down harder from her high. She cried as she crawled to the coffee table where her purse was at and pulled out her cell phone and pressed a pre programmed speed dial number. As her drug lifted her up so high she was also crashing down just as hard and she knew she could have stayed at the house but she did not want to and she needed someone to take care of her as she crashed.

Brittany heard her Mistress's cell phone ring and looked at the clock. It was a little before two in the morning and she got off her mat next to her Mistress's bed and answered the phone. Mikayla had instructed her to answer the phone late at night when she was asleep just in case it was an emergency. She moved to the table a at the other end of the room and smiled as she felt her muscles ach from the nights previous pleasure and her butt still burned from the intense paddling her mistress had given her earlier. Brittany was not like Miley. She did not get off on the pain. True she enjoyed it to an extent but pain to her was punishment and not a reward or treat. Tonight's paddling and flogging was punishment for an offense she committed earlier. It was a minor offense but Mikayla was already irritable and punished her harder than was required. Later Mikayla seemed in a better mood and apologized to Brittany and made it up by giving her a lot of wonderful sex with a strap on and allowing her to please her Mistress orally on several occasions.

"Mikayla's phone, how may I help you?" Brittany answered with a yawn.

"May…may I speak with Mi…Mikayla…please?" A weak tear filled voice said on the other line.

"I'm sorry…she is sleeping and gave me instructions not to wake up unless it was an emergency."

"P…p…please, Brittany, p…please. It's Miley….I…I need to talk to her." Miley whimpered.

"Miley! Oh my God! Are you ok?" Brittany said with concern as she recognized Miley's tone of voice as being in need.

"J…just please….may I talk to her?"

"Sure thing. Hold on." Brittany walked over to Mikayla and shook her mistress awake. Mikayla always told her to wake her if the call was an emergency or if it was from Miley, Lilly, or Ashley for any reason. When Mikayla opened her eyes she saw Brittany holding the phone to her.

"It's Miley, m'am."

Mikayla snatched the phone and waved Brittany away. Brittany left the room to give her mistress the privacy she knew she wanted. When the other girl was gone Mikayla sat up in the bed and brought the phone to her face.

"Miley, are you ok?" She said tired but concerned.

"I…I…can you come and pick me up?" Miley asked in her weak voice.

"Miley…please don't tell me you did what I think you did?" Mikayla asked with worry but also a hint of anger.

"I…I'm sorry, Mikayla…I am so sorry but I don't have anyone else to call."

"What happened?"

Miley explained in very short sentences and details that Cassandra was out of town and asked if she would play with Stephanie. She told Mikayla after it was over the other girl left her and she had not car… "And I want to go home…please…please come and get me." Miley begged over the phone.

Mikayla took several deep breaths to calm herself and her emotions. "I…I am sorry, Miley…I can't…no I won't. I am so sorry, baby, but I just can't do it anymore. Call Lilly."

Mikayla felt her heart almost break at those words but she had to say them. She could no longer take care of Miley after the girl did this to herself. She loved Miley a great deal but she felt Miley needed some tough love if she was ever going to get past this. Mikayla then hung up on Miley and wiped a tear from her face and took several deep breaths to once again clam her emotions.

"Brittany!" She called and the lovely blonde girl walked back into the room. "Get my robe and then go make up the guest bedroom…the one with the bathroom in it. After you are done come change my sheets and pull your sleeping mat into the guest room. We may have company tonight and I am going to let them use my room and bath."

"Yes, Mistress." Brittany replied and left to perform her chores as Mikayla walked to her huge bathroom and started pulling things from her medicine cabinet for Lilly to use on Miley in case the girls came to her house later. Mikayla saw her prescription pill bottle, took two pills out, swallowed them, and then placed the bottle in her robe pocket. She did not want Lilly seeing the strong pain medicine and have the girl start asking questions. Mikayla smiled and thought Lilly was to much like her…she wanted answers for everything.


	28. Chapter 28

Miley dropped her cell phone and started crying again at Mikayla's refusal to come and get her. She knew her former mistress would be angry but never would she think the other girl would refuse to help her. She felt her damp hair and smelled the urine and sweat and sex on her body and crawled to the couch and pulled off the soft blanket and lay on the floor wrapped up as she debated on calling Lilly. It was something she did not want to do but as she crashed and the pain set in she knew she had to. Miley lifted the blanket and looked at her naked body and saw the blood from the lacerations, some already stopped their bleeding and others still oozed blood after she wiped them. She could feel the burning on her back and butt and knew those wounds would be worse from the whip and thought some may even scar. Miley reluctantly picked up her phone and pressed Lilly's pre-programmed number.

Lilly lay in the bed panting and gasping for breath as she clung on to Steven's sweaty body. She kissed his shoulder and smiled up at him.

"Wow…I mean wow! That was the best of the three." She said in a voice horse from her moans and screams of passion and pleasure.

Steven kissed her forehead, "Well I happen to think all three were equally good but glad you enjoyed it." He chuckled.

Lilly leaned up and kissed him hard. She liked Steven a great deal and this was their first time having sex. His parents were gone for the weekend and she had told her mom she was spending the night at Mikayla's. Something she did often on weekends since all four girls had become friends and almost every weekend they all spent the night at Mikayla's so her mother did not question her daughter. Lilly planned on the sex with Steven and at first was scared since it was the first time since her rape but the boy was gentle and caring at just the right moment and knew when to be hard and rough to give her even more pleasure. They had sex three times and twice the boy brought Lilly to orgasm.

Lilly pulled away and her hand traced down Steven's stomach and she started caressing his semi erect penis. After a few careful and sensual strokes he became hard again and Lilly's eyes grew wide and she looked at him with a smile on her face.

"Wow…you can do it again?" She asked lustfully.

Steven grinned, "Sure…you have that effect on me." He kissed Lilly hard as he turned his body to hers and she wrapped a leg around him. "God you are so beautiful, Lilly." He said as she pulled back and ran his hand over her breasts and across her flat stomach. Lilly rewarded his caresses with a moan of pleasure but she wrinkled her nose.

"Naw…cute. I'll give you cute but not beautiful." She said as her hand worked the boy's erection.

"Ummmm….that feels good…but you are beautiful. Why do you not see it?" He asked as his hand cupped her butt and drew her closer.

"I know beautiful, Steven. I am surrounded by three of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen almost all the time. I know what I look like." Lilly said with a grin and stroked her boyfriend harder to get him to moan again and to change the subject. He moaned as she wanted but he did not change the subject.

"Lilly, you friend…the one who hates me…Miley…she even agrees you are beautiful."

Lilly laughed and kissed Steven, "Well…Miley is…umm…Miley has been my best friend since we were twelve and we have been though a lot together…some bad but mostly wonderful times so she is…well let's say she is just a little one sided when it comes to me." Lilly kissed him again and gently squeezed his erection to get him to moan again…something she found very sexy. She was not disappointed. "So are you going to fuck me or do we continue talking? I prefer the fucking right now. We can always talk."

Steven laughed, "Yes…fucking it is." With that he rolled on top of Lilly and kissed his way down her body causing her to moan in pleasure as his lips found her nipples and he continued to work his way down her body and gently spread her thighs and Lilly gasped when he inserted a finger into her wet pussy. Steven then spread Lilly's legs apart and moved his face closer to her moist center when she closed them tight. He looked up and gave her a confused look.

"Sorry…I…well…I don't like that. I'll do it to you...as much as you like, but please…I just don't like it." Lilly said. Miley was the only person to give her oral pleasure and it was wonderful and she did enjoy it very much, but it was something Miley did to her and Lilly wanted it to be only Miley's for some reason.

"Sure, baby." Steven said and kissed his way back up Lilly's stomach. His lips pressed against her firm stomach and his fingers traced over the scar on her stomach and side.

"Are you ever going to tell me how you got this?" He asked.

Lilly grinned as she looked down at him, "Would you believe a shark attack while surfing?"

Steven chuckled, "No." He then allowed Lilly to pull him back up and close to him.

"It's just surgery, Steven. I got hurt and needed surgery to stop some internal bleeding. No big deal…so now will you stop talking and fuck me for God's sake…I am dying here, sweetie."

Steven grinned and kissed her, "Well you did mention you would do something for me. I believe the words were as much as I like?"

Lilly laughed, "Yeah I did, huh…but only as teasing…I still want you inside me again." Lilly kissed her way down his chest and stomach and then took his erect penis in her mouth. Just as she started working him with her mouth and hands her cell phone started ringing and it took her a moment to realize the ring tone as Miley's. As she pulled away Steven grabbed her head gently.

"No…please, baby, don't stop. Let it go to voice mail." He said in a pleading voice.

"Sorry…I need to get it. It may be important but we can continue where we left off." Lilly said as she got out of bed and grabbed her phone.

She looked at the clock and saw it was after two in the morning. The four girls made a pact that if one of them called regardless of the time of day or night that would answer the phone incase they needed one another and regardless of what the were doing and each girl programmed a special ring tone for each one of them. Lilly flipped open her phone.

"Miles, you ok?" She answered.

There was a short pause, "Lilly…oh God I am so sorry…please…please don't hate me." Lilly heard Miley's tearful voice and fear ran through her.

"Miley, where are you? Tell me where you are and what happened?"

"I…I am at C…Cassandra's. Oh, Lilly…I am so sorry…I…I tried calling Mikayla first…she…she refused to come get me." Miley sobbed into the phone. She felt herself coming down harder and the sound of Lilly's voice made it worse. "Lilly…I…I think it is bad this time…please don't be mad at me…please."

"Hush, baby, just tell me where you are and I will come get you." Lilly said. Miley gave her the address and Lilly told her she would be there as quick as she could and hung up. She had forgotten Steven as she quickly found her clothes and got dressed when she remembered the boy and the fact she did not have a car.

"I need to borrow your car, Steven. I'll bring it back in the morning…but I need to go." She said as she put on her canvas tennis sneakers.

"What's going on, Lilly? Has Miley been in an accident or something?" He said as he got up and started to get dressed.

"Yeah something…please, Steven…she needs me ok…just let me borrow your car." Lilly knew what had happened to Miley.

"No. I'm going with you." He said as he slipped on a tee shirt.

Lilly gave him a hard look, "No you are not. This does not concern you, Steven, so stay out of it."

"You concern me and if she is hurt or needs help then I can help as well." He said as he put on a pair of sandals.

Lilly looked at him and figured she did not have time to argue. "Fine, but you stay out of it! I mean it, Steven. You stay in the fucking car and don't say a word to her or ask her anything or me anything. But don't think this is going to get her to like you…if anything she is going to dislike you even more."

Steven gave Lilly a curious look but nodded. Lilly gave him the address, "Go look that up on Map quest or something and get directions." She told him.

Steven shook his head, "I have a GPS in the car…ready?"

Lilly nodded and followed the boy out of the house. They arrived at the home about fifteen minutes later and Lilly told Steven to wait in the car and she walked to the door. She rang the door bell and looked around nervously. She jumped when she heard Miley's voice over the speaker telling her the door was unlocked. Lilly found Miley on the floor of the kitchen with her back to the wall where she fell after she informed Lilly to come in through the intercom system. She was wrapped in a blanket that covered her from her neck down and she was shivering and crying. Lilly dropped to her knees in front of her and was going to take her friend in her arms but Miley pushed her back.

"No…please, Lils…don't…I…I smell and…and…just please don't." Miley whispered.

Lilly's senses caught up with her frightened mind and she could smell Miley and she recognized the scent. It smelled like the scent of public restrooms. She ran her hand through Miley's damp hair and brought it to her nose and inhaled. Lilly's face went from one of fear to anger and she stood up and her fist clenched at her sides.

"Where is she, Miley? Where the fuck is she! I am going to fucking beat the shit out of her for this, Miles! I swear she is going to be eating out of a straw for months after she gets out of the hospital after I get finished beating her fucking head in!" Lilly screamed as her face became redder and redder with her anger.

"Lils, please…it…she…she is gone…and…I…I agreed to it all…I…I told her no safe word…please just take me home." Miley begged Lilly and started crying again at admitting what she did.

Lilly dropped to her knees again and took Miley in her arms ignoring the smell. Miley weakly tried to pull away but soon collapsed her head into Lilly's shoulder and hugged the other girl tight.

"It's ok now, Miley Bear, shhh…your Lilly Bear has you now." Lilly whispered and ran her hand over Miley's wet hair trying to sooth the girl she loved.

Miley just cried harder at Lilly's words and the fact Lilly ignored she was wet from the urine and held her regardless. Lilly soon helped Miley to her feet and out of the house to Steven's car. Miley stopped when she saw Steven get out of the driver side and walk to them.

"Why…why is he here?" Miley asked weakly.

"Please, Miles…I did not have my car and he insisted." Lilly turned her head to the boy. "I told you not to get out of the car!" She said harshly. Steven shrugged his shoulders and got back in his car with a confused look on his face.

Lilly helped Miley into the back seat painfully and got in behind her and held her tight again. "Miles baby, is your dad home?" She asked. Miley nodded as she clutched Lilly. "My mom's home too. We can't go to your house or mine."

"You can take her to mine…and is that piss I smell?" Steven said as he looked in the rearview mirror.

"No she is not going to yours and just shut the fuck up! I told you if you came no questions!" Lilly hissed. She picked up grabbed her cell phone off the center console of the car and pressed Mikayla's speed dial number. It was answered after one ring.

"Mikayla, I am bringing Miley over." Lilly simply said.

"I figured as much, my precious flower. I have things ready for her." Mikayla said sadly. "Is…is she bad?"

"Yeah…pretty fucking bad from all I saw. I don't know the rest yet. She won't let me look at her." Lilly said and then it hit her. Miley told her Mikayla refused to come and get her and the other girl spoke as if she knew Miley was hurt. Lilly felt anger build up at Mikayla and would talk to it with the girl after she took care of Miley.

Lilly hung the phone up and told Steven to take them to Mikayla's house. Miley tried to protest and tell Lilly Mikayla did not want her there but all she could do was cry from the humiliation of Lilly seeing her like this as well as Steven and then the pain as she finally crashed and hit the bottom. Lilly held her the entire ride whispering she would take care of her. When they arrived at Mikayla's house Lilly helped Miley out of the car and told Steven to go home. The boy was about to say something but Lilly just asked him nicely to go home and she would call him later. Steven shrugged and did as Lilly asked. Lilly was greeted by Mikayla at the door and the beautiful brunette gave Miley a sad smile and led the girls upstairs to her bedroom and into the bathroom. She said she was going to make some coffee and would allow Lilly to attend to Miley.

Lilly closed the bathroom door and tried to pull the blanket off Miley. Miley struggled and backed away form her and gave Lilly a pleading look.

"No…please, Lils, please not you." Miley whined softly.

Lilly shook her head and gently grabbed the blanket, "Miles, I have to. You have to let me help you." Lilly gave another tug and Miley allowed the blanket to fall to the tile floor.

Lilly's eyes went wide and filled with tears as she looked at Miley's body. There were welts from her breasts to her knees and even a few she saw that went between her legs. Lilly gently turned Miley around and saw her backside was worse. She allowed the tears to flow down her cheeks as she saw the welts and blood smeared on Miley's backside. Her heart broke at seeing someone she loved as much as Miley hurt so bad. It was much worse than the first time she saw the girl in this shape. Miley glanced at Lilly through the mirror and she too started crying again at the look of pain on the blonde girl's face. Lilly pressed a clean towel to Miley's back causing the other girl to wince.

"Sorry...it…it is still bleeding some. Oh God, Miley…Oh God…did…did you allow her to do this? Did you allow this?" Lilly asked through her tears.

"I…I told her no safe words…so yes I allowed it." Miley said softly.

Lilly took a deep breath and calmed herself. "Ok....we need to get you cleaned up but first we need to stop the bleeding. This cut here looks like you may need stitches."

Miley's face showed panic, "No…my dad…they'll call my dad."

Lilly pressed her head gently to Miley's back, "I know, baby, but it looks bad. I don't know what else to do."

"M'am…if I may." Both girls turned to the now opened door and saw Brittany standing there with clean towels and other items such as medicated cream and bandages. Lilly nodded at her to continue.

"I…I know a third year medical student who can help. He can come over and fix her up. He is an intern in an emergency room and carries around a bag with the things he needs to stitch her up. He…well…he also has some local anesthesia that he can use. We just have to promise not to tell anyone and he will keep his mouth shut."

Lilly smiled at Brittany, "Please call him…tell him I will pay him whatever I can and thank you, Brittany."

Brittany smiled at the blonde girl she had come to like over the few times they met. She had seen Lilly at Mikayla's twice and even ran into her at the beach a couple of times while surfing and Lilly talked to her there. She thought Lilly was so sweet and kind and of course so beautiful and sexy. "I'll go ask Mistress Mikayla if I can call him."

"Fuck that! Call him and I will deal with Mikayla later…I need to talk to her about something anyway." Lilly said harshly and Brittany gave her a worried look. Lilly sighed, "Ok…I know. Go ask her but tell her I want you to. I am sure she will say ok and ask him if it is ok if I give Miley a bath."

Brittany nodded and left and Lilly used a damp cloth to gently wipe the blood from Miley's back and front and then placed a bandage over the still bleeding cut. When she was done Brittany came back in and told her the man Matt was on his way over and it was ok to give Miley a bath. Lilly told the pretty blonde girl to run Miley's bath water and to add the soap to make bubbles. Brittany replied with a yes m'am and did as she was told. Once the bath was full Lilly stripped her own clothes off and guided Miley gently to the tub and eased the brown haired girl down into the water. Miley winced and tried to get out as the warm soapy water stung her welts and lacerations but Lilly whispered soothing words and Miley did as she was told. Once in the tub Lilly washed Miley's body with a soft sponge and then washed the girl's hair twice. Miley moaned in the pleasure of Lilly's care and started to feel calm at finally at ease by the other girl's gentle touch.

Brittany kneeling at Mikayla's feet with her head in her mistress's lap. Mikayla was running her hand gently through the girl's long blonde hair causing Brittany to moan in the pleasure of the sensation. Mikayla was sipping her coffee and both were waiting for Matt to arrive while Lilly bathed and cleaned Miley.

"Mistress, may I speak?" Brittany said softly.

"Yes."

"How come Lilly is not Miley's mistress? The way she cares for her you can tell she loves her so much."

Mikayla smiled, "I wish she was, my dear, I really do…but Lilly cannot or will not embrace the fact she can give Miley what she wants and more. Miley is different than you are and I just don't mean the pain part. Miley is well…she can be very needy. She needs someone not just to control her but she needs affection and she gets it by being dominated since she can't get it with love and she does stupid things like tonight because she feels she needs to be punished for things that are not your business."

"So she would give it up…her need and who she is if she found love?"

"No…not who she is. She will always be who she is and will always be a submissive to a mistress. No she may just give up her need to be taken to the extreme like she was tonight. She will always crave the orgasm the pain can give her and the need to serve someone she loves but maybe…hopefully…when she finds that love she will give up her need and desire to go to this extreme."

Brittany hugged Mikayla's legs tight, "How…how can she enjoy that? I apologize if I am stepping out of line here, m'am, but I saw her body and…well…I know or heard she can take a lot and can come from the pain and can be taken to the extreme, but she looked pretty bad tonight."

Mikayla sighed, "I know and she can take a lot and I feel somewhat responsible for that. I…I discovered she enjoys the pain and I took her there a number of times and maybe I am to blame for the way she is…maybe it is my fault and tonight I hate myself for it and I fear tonight Lilly hates me as well." Mikayla stood up and smiled down at Brittany. "You can spend the night, dear, I would like that. I would like for you to sleep in my bed with me." She ran her hand through Brittany's hair again, "I am sorry I cannot give you what you want, Brittany, I am just not built that way." Mikayla said as she held her cup out to Brittany.

Brittany smiled as she stood up and took the cup to refill it and then placed a kiss on her Mistress's cheek. "You fulfill me in many ways, Mistress, and I am grateful for that. I knew how you were and what I was getting myself into when I first came to you and you approved of me." Brittany walked to the coffee pot as Mikayla left the kitchen and smiled.

True she wished her mistress was capable of love a lot of the time but as she said; she knew how Mikayla was and what she was getting herself into. At first it was fine with her to serve such a desirable mistress as Mikayla but as their relationship developed she found herself falling in love with her mistress and sadly knew it would never be returned. Mikayla satisfied her on so many levels and her needs and sex was just one of them but recently Brittany wished for more and seeing Lilly interact with Miley moments ago she wished Mikayla was like that. Mikayla was a wonderful mistress even if lately she had these terrible mood swings and was kind to her and spoiled her terribly with gifts but she now wished for more. Brittany sighed as she mixed cream and sugar in Mikayla's coffee and was content with her beautiful mistress's mood of kindness tonight and would enjoy the rare moment of sleeping in her bed with her arms wrapped around her.

Matt arrived shortly after and Brittany led him to the bathroom where Miley was sitting on the chair in front of the larger mirror wrapped in a towel while Lilly was gently brushing her long brown hair. Miley was smiling at Lilly through the mirror as Lilly was mentioning one of the stories of how the two girls used to get into silly situations when they were younger in an attempt to make Miley feel better. Matt moved Miley closer to the light and had her expose her back and then quietly went to work as Lilly held the other girl's hand. He used a local anesthesia on her back and stitched her up without a word. When he was done the boy packed up his bag and looked at Lilly.

"She needed twelve stitches on the cut from her right shoulder. It shouldn't leave much of a scar since I sewed it up close. The others will heal in time and aren't as serious. Call me in a week and I'll remove them." He said in a profession manner and then looked hard at Lilly. "I know Brittany and what she is into in her personal life and to each his own I always say, but I hope you did not fucking do this to her."

Lilly shook her head, "No…I would never hurt her like this." She ran her hand through Miley's hair and smiled at the other girl who had not said a word since she got into the bathtub and then looked up at Matt, "I…I don't have much money but what I have…all of it…I will pay you once I get to an ATM."

Matt shook his head, "The girl…Mikayla…she already did." With that said he left the girls alone.

Miley allowed herself to be helped out of the bathroom and into the bedroom by Lilly as she thought of all Lilly did for her tonight. She felt her heart jump in her throat at the love she felt for her blonde friend and how well Lilly cared for her and soothed her. She had kept quiet out of shame at Lilly seeing her like this and at the feeling of crashing from her high and was so tired but Lilly talked to her and comforted her by washing her and cleaning her and taking care of her and getting her to smile as she told stories from their past. The only thing she wished was different was Lilly's words to the boy Matt. Lilly said she could never hurt Miley like the way she was hurt tonight…and Miley wished Lilly could. Oh not to the extreme she was hurt by Stephanie but hurt enough to give her the orgasm from pain and for Lilly to want to be her mistress. Miley knew that was a fantasy that would never happen so she was determined to get past it and be content for Lilly to be her best friend and nothing more. Lilly slipped one of Mikayla's long tee shirts over Miley and both girls lay in the bed as Lilly carefully held Miley in her arms. Miley smiled as Lilly gently kissed her lips and pulled back.

"Lils, can…can you sing to me?" Miley asked shyly.

Lilly grinned, "Sure, baby…I…I memorized that song…the one Jackson sang to you after your mom died. I can sing it if you like?"

Miley nodded with a smile and gently turned her back to Lilly. Lilly ran her fingers through Miley's hair and started to sing. She only got past the first four verses when Miley giggled and she stopped.

"Lilly…you suck at singing…maybe you should just tell me another story instead until I fall asleep."

Lilly laughed, "Yeah that may be good." She then told Miley of how the she first found out Miley was Hannah Montana. She did not get too far unto the story before Miley was asleep. Lilly kissed the back of her head, got out of bed, and put her clothes back on. Lilly felt her anger build up as she thought it was time to go deal with Mikayla.


	29. Chapter 29

Lilly left the bedroom and Miley sleeping and walked into the living room and grabbed Miley's purse from the table where Mikayla had put it earlier. She pulled out Miley's cell phone and started going through the saved contact number and even the text messages. She knew she was prying and invading Miley's personal space but before she confronted Mikayla there was something else she had to do. She read the text from Cassandra and then dialed the number from the text and after few rings the other line was answered by a sleepy female voice.

"Miley…it is late and I hope you have a good reason to call me this late! Stephanie already called and said she had a lovely time and was very well satisfied with you." The voice said in and angry tone.

"This is not Miley, bitch! I am glad you friend had a good time but I thought maybe you should know what she did to Miley!" Lilly answered in the same tone.

"Who is this? Where is Miley?"

"My name is Lilly and right now Miley is asleep and very hurt after that whore used her tonight. I just wanted her fucking mistress to know she is pretty beat up and had to get her back stitched up! I thought as her mistress you were to protect her not just use her like a piece of meat for anyone to enjoy!"

"Oh you are that Lilly…Miley told me some about you. First of all, bitch, what Miley did she consented to and wanted it. Second of all our relationship is none of your business and don't blame me for not being able to give Miley what she needs. That is your problem not mine! I did not know she was that hurt and I will deal with Stephanie later but I suggest you mind you own damn business from now on!" Cassandra yelled into the phone.

"I am her best fucking friend and what happens to her is my business and if it happens again this bad you and I have a problem. My name is Lilly Truscott and if you ever want to come looking for me and talk about this face to face I will be more than happy to meet you anytime anyplace."

Cassandra laughed and that made Lilly angrier. "Oh so who are you the local high school bully and thug. Stay out of this Lilly Truscott…it does not concern you."

"I told you Miley concerns me, bitch, and if she ever gets hurt like this again I will show you how much of a thug I can be and I will some looking for you and beat the shit out of you!" Lilly pressed the button to end the call and put the cell phone back in Miley's purse. She felt a little better at yelling and threatening Cassandra and now it was time to deal with Mikayla.

Lilly walked into the kitchen and saw Brittany kneeling at Mikayla's feet while the sexy dark haired girl was sitting at the table drinking her coffee. It was a gesture that before tonight Lilly would have found very touching and even erotic but right now all she felt was anger and disgust. Brittany saw her and smiled up at her as Mikayla gave her a sad smile.

"Would you like some coffee? Brittany will be happy to fix it for you." Mikayla asked in a quiet voice.

"I can get my own fucking coffee! I don't need someone else to bend over backwards and do things for me like some people." Lilly said in a harsh tone and got a coffee cup from the cabinet, poured herself a cup of coffee and stood over the sink looking out the window as she took a sip. She really was not in the mood for coffee and never drank it black but she was making a point.

"Brittany dear, why don't you go to bed…I'll be up in a moment." Lilly heard Mikayla say.

"Yes, Mistress." Brittany replied and walked past Lilly. "It is not her fault! She did not do this to Miley! Miley is who she is and she wants these things done to her…do not blame Mikayla!" Brittany said in an angry tone in defense of her Mistress.

"Brittany, enough! Go to bed!" Mikayla sternly ordered the girl.

"Yes, m'am…I am sorry. Please forgive me." Lilly heard Brittany say as the girl left the room.

Lilly stood still with her back turned not knowing where to start when Mikayla started for her. "So, my precious flower, how is our precious pet doing?"

With those words Lilly throw the coffee cup in the sink shattering it, "Don't ever fucking call her that again! She is not some animal to be used for yours or anyone else's perverse pleasure! Hell…you don't even treat animals like that!" Lilly yelled still not turning around.

Mikayla sighed, "You know, dear, my dishes are very expensive and I would be grateful if you did not break them."

Lilly turned and clenched her fists at her sides, "Oh…what are you going to do, Mikayla? Do you expect me to drop to my knees and beg you not to spank me? Are you going to beat me for breaking your fucking precious dishes? Are they more important to you than a fucking person who you consider a friend and claim to care about? I am not your slave and you do not scare me, Mikayla, so don't expect me to beg and plead with you not to hurt me!"

Mikayla took a deep breath and looked at Lilly and frowned, "Well I guess we are going to do this then aren't we?" She said sadly.

"You are God damn right we are going to do this!" Lilly screamed, "How could you? How fucking could you refuse to help her? To fucking go get her when she needed your help? I thought you cared about her and loved her, Mikayla! Or is she just another person for you to use and order around until you get bored with her and then move on to the next poor girl to abuse like Brittany? How fucking could you make her into this, _Mistress Mikayla_?!"

"I did not make her into anything, Lilly. Miley is who she is and has been who she is always. I am not some evil Dr. Frankenstein who creates monsters. I gave Miley what she wanted just as I do the same for Brittany or any other girl I happen to be with. I am sorry you cannot see that and are ashamed of her and who she is…but don't blame me for your on shortcomings or since of honor. I care for her, Lilly, I care a great deal for her and it breaks my heart to see her like this but I have had enough of it. You have seen her what…two times after this was done to her? Maybe three if you count the last time but that was not her going to the edge that was just her getting what she wanted. I have seen it to many times and I can't do it anymore. I do love and care for her as I love and care for you and Ashley. Don't blame me, Lilly, for what she did tonight." Mikayla said calmly.

Lilly was not easily calmed. She wanted someone to be blamed for Miley getting hurt and for Miley being who she was and right now that person was Mikayla. "Look at you, Mikayla! You say it is not your fault but it is! When are you going to take the responsibility of your actions with Miley? She was not like this before she met you…sure she may have had submissive tendencies and stuff but she never wanted to be beaten and enjoy the pain like she does. That happened after you met her! Damn it, Mikayla, take some part of the blame you deserve!"

"What do you want from me, Lilly? Do you want me to admit I showed her how to enjoy the pain…okay I did! I trained her but not to like it…at first it was for punishment and then I saw how much she liked it and how it got her off so I stopped using pain as her punishment and moved to other things when she misbehaved. I did not make her like the pain, Lilly, through me she discovered herself she enjoyed it. Yes I took her to the extreme a number of times and made her come through pain and even made her get her high from her subspace…I did that often but not as punishment. It was her reward for being a good slave. She begged for it, Lilly, she begged to have an orgasm through pain and I denied it to her and only gave it to her as a treat. Do not blame me for her liking it!" Mikayla was also getting angry.

"Oh don't start telling me 'Miley was a good slave. Miley was the perfect submissive' or use your stupid bullshit on me, Mikayla. You did this to her! You made her what she is and I hate you for that! God you fucking disgust me!" Lilly yelled back and her hands balled into fists.

"What are you going to do, Lilly? Are you going to hit me? Maybe you should look into your own mirror, Lillian! You just said I disgusted you does that mean Miley does to or Brittany? Ever think of why Miley feels the need to be punished the way she needed tonight? No I bet you did not…well I will tell you then! One reason is that she does it is because she is ashamed of herself because of you! She feels so undeserving of your love and thinks she disgusts you! She loves you so much and you love her but you refuse to be that person for her and she feels it is because you are disgusted by her!"

Lilly took a step closer to Mikayla, who did not move or flinch, "Don't blame me for this, bitch!"

Mikayla's eyes narrowed at the name she was called, "I think you should leave now, Lilly."

Lilly nodded, "Yeah I am so out of here. I'll call a cab and have it take Miley and I home."

Mikayla shook her head, "No…Miley needs to stay here and rest for the night. Don't wake her for your own selfishness. What do you think I am going to do? Go upstairs and hurt her and maybe more while she sleeps?"

Lilly glared at Mikayla, "You know right now I just don't know what you are going to do to her…yeah maybe I think you will…maybe I think you will do things to her while she is hurt. I mean hell you get off on giving pain so this is your perfect chance, Mikayla! She is weak and already hurt so what not go and have some more fun and then let Brittany finish you off!"

With that Mikayla stood up and put her hands on the table and glared back at Lilly. "Go to hell, Lilly Truscott! Get the fuck out of my house and go to hell! Take my fucking car or walk or whatever…just get the fuck out of my house!"

"I don't need our fucking car or anything from you ever again, Mikayla! Just stay away from me, from Miley, and from Ashley from now on!" Lilly said and started walking out of the kitchen.

"Fuck you, Lilly! You have no right to tell me who my friends can or can't be! It is up to them to decide that and not you! Stop trying to act like some fucking saint and look at yourself, Lilly! You forget I know your dark secrets!" Mikayla screamed as Lilly walked out of the kitchen.

Lilly turned and walked quickly up to Mikayla and slapped the other girl in the face. Mikayla's head jerked to the side but she did not back down nor did she raise a hand in her own defense. She just stared coldly into Lilly's eyes and smiled.

"Do you think that hurts me, Lilly? I have had so much worse done to me when I was younger. You little show of dominance you finally got the fucking nerve to display is nothing compared to what I have been through. You do not frighten me, Lilly Truscott! You will never frighten me! There are many other things in this world to fear besides a self righteous little bitch like you!" Mikayla said as she stared into Lilly's eyes.

Lilly stared back at Mikayla for a few seconds and turned at walked out of the house with tears running down her cheeks. She never meant to hit Mikayla just to argue with her but never to actually strike her friend. Her friend? No she was not longer that; her and Mikayla's friendship and come to an end tonight and that made her sad…very sad. Lilly had come to like and even love Mikayla as one of her best friends and the girl had been there for her in a terrible time and shared secrets with her she never shared with anyone and now that was gone and Lilly felt terrible about it and worse was how it was going to effect not just her and Mikayla but Miley and Ashley was well. The line in the sand had been drawn tonight and now all she could do is wait to see which one of her two friends would cross over to her side. She would not pressure them or even tell them the reason why she and Mikayla fought; the choice of who they chose would be up to them.

Lilly walked to the end of Mikayla's driveway and pulled her cell phone from her pocket and dialed. "Hello?" A sleepy Steven answered the other line.

"Hey, Steven, I need a ride. Can you pick me up at Mikayla's? I'll be waiting at the end of the driveway."

"Sure, baby, are you ok?" The boy asked.

"No…I just want to go home. A wonderful night became so terrible and I just want it to end." Lilly said sadly and closed her phone. She did not want to answer the boy's questions.

Lilly waited for about twenty minutes and when she saw the headlights of Steven's car she stood and wiped the tears from her face. The boy pulled up close and Lilly got in and gave him a peck on the cheek and a weak smile and muttered her thanks.

"So…your home or mine?" Steven asked.

Lilly thought at first how nice it would be to go with him and have him hold her while she slept but after tonight she just would not feel right about it. For some reason after holding Miley in her arms and whispering words of love to the girl and taking care of her friend she felt it would be so wrong for anyone else to hold her.

"Mine…sorry, Steven, I just want my own bed." Lilly said, _and my Miley Bear_ she thought.

They drove in silence for a few moments as Lilly held the boys hand when Steven finally spoke. "You friend Miley…what drug is she on?"

Lilly released the boy's hand and gave him a curious look. "Drug? What do you mean, Steven? Miley doesn't do drugs. Yeah she may smoke up on occasion like the rest of us but that is all."

"Please, Lilly, stop protecting her. My older brother was a big time tweaker before it killed him and I know when someone is crashing and that girl was crashing something awful."

Lilly felt her anger rise again, "Drop it, Steven! She is not on drugs!"

The boy refused to let it go, "I would not see her as doing street drugs. She is too prissy and proper and classy for that. I would say pills…maybe Oxycotin or some other pain pills. The coming down from Oxy can be real bad. She may need help, Lils, and you denying it is not going to help her. I know you care about her and I see she cares about you…maybe more than she should."

"I fucking told you she is not doing drugs, Steven! We take care of each other…us four. We are all we have…no one else is there for us…so fucking drop it!" Lilly yelled. _Well we used to…what is going to happen to me now? Do I go back to the same old friendless Lilly? Who will be there for me now? _ Lilly thought and then something else Steven said hit her and she turned to look at Steven.

"What do you mean she cares for me more than she should?"

Steven sighed. He did not want to argue with Lilly. Far from it; he liked her too much. "Lils, please…I know you see it and the way she treats me. She loves you Lilly."

Lilly grunted, "Of course she does and I love her and I love Ashley and Ashley loves me and I…I love Mikayla and Mikayla loves me." _Well she used to. _"We are all best friends. I know you macho guys don't express feelings of love like we girls do but we show our love and friendship like that. I told you…we four have no other friends and we have to stick together and watch out for one another. We take care of our own."

"Come on, Lilly, she is _in_ love with you!"

"Stay out of it, Steven, please just stay out of it." Lilly asked in an almost pleading voice.

"I…I have a friend who goes to Seaview, Lilly, well several…I called him tonight after I dropped you off at Mikayla's."

Lilly turned her head to look out the window. "Please don't, Steven, Please don't go there." She said and felt her throat get tight with emotion.

The boy did not back down. "I could have asked him weeks ago when we first started dating about you but I didn't because I wanted to find out about you myself, but you are so secretive about things and about your friends. He told me things, Lils. He told me a lot."

Lilly felt tears run down her cheeks, "Why….why did you have to do this? Why couldn't you just leave it alone and get to know me and trust me?"

"I am sorry, Lilly, I wanted to know you and that was why I did it. He told me about Miley and Mikayla and how they dated and how you and Miley used to be so close all through school and then had a fight or something and did not talk for over a year and then how all four of you became friends and well…about how all four of you are…you know…dating or having sex with one another in group orgies on the weekends…not that I believe it but that is what he said and what the school believes. He mentioned…he told me things about you, Lilly. Things I do not believe and know are not true but he told me what that boy and his brother did to you."

Lilly turned her tear streaked face to Steven, "Damn you, Steven…why couldn't you just leave it all alone? I know what they say about us, Steven, we all know and it does not bother us because we have one another. We four know the rumors and shit that is said and we don't give a fuck! Why couldn't you just leave well enough alone and…and what…what happened to me is none of your fucking business. I got past it…I moved on."

"I'm really sorry, Lilly, I only did it because….well I am falling in love with you and I wanted to know all about you. I am sorry I pried."

"Oh God no. Stop the car. Just fucking let me out and I will walk from here." Lilly told him as she wiped her face.

Steven shook his head, "No…I can't just drop you off, Lilly. I want to talk to you and about this and other things. I need to know how you feel about me."

"Stop the fucking car!" Lilly screamed and Steven pulled over and Lilly jumped out of the car. She was about to slam the door shut but stuck her head in the car instead. "You want to talk about it? You want to know how I feel about you? Fine I will tell you! I liked you, Steven, I liked you a hell of a lot but you ruined it with your prying into my life and worse the life of my friends! I could have forgiven the prying into my life in time but never the prying into their lives. They mean that much to me and I would kill or give my life for each one of those three girls and they would each do the same for me! I am sorry you love me, Steven, because I never could have loved you…we could have had fun together and maybe it would have lasted until we went to college but now we will never know will we? Don't ever call me, text me, or come see me again…as a matter of fact find another beach to surf because I never want to see you again!" Lilly slammed the car door and took one step and then turned and opened the door back up before the boy could drive away and stuck her head back in.

"And for your information…yes Miley is in love with me and I am so in love with her the pain feels like it is killing me that we can never be together! She is why I can never be in love with you or anyone else, Steven!" Lilly slammed the shut and walked the last three remaining blocks to her house.

Lilly walked in her home and then quietly up to her room as not to wake her mom and changed into just a tee shirt to sleep in. Once in bed she reached under the bed and pulled her bear out and hugged it tight. Tears flowed down her cheeks at everything that has happened…Miley, Mikayla, and Steven. She cried and held the bear tight. After a while she pulled the bear away and held in so it stood on her stomach.

"Miley Bear, what are we going to do? We can't live like this any longer. It is destroying us…all four of us. I…I can't let that happen to you or Mikayla or Ashley. I…I need to leave…I need to go away so the three of you can still have one another." Lilly hugged the bear tight to her chest and cried as she knew what her next step was going to have to be. Lilly told Steven the truth…she would give up her life for the safety of her three friends and she knew that was what she must do.

Mikayla waited until she heard her front door slam shut and pulled her prescription pill bottle from her robe pocket, took out two of the pills, and then swallowed them. She then walked upstairs and slowly opened the door to her room and saw Miley sleeping peacefully and walked quietly to the bed. Mikayla leaned down and kissed Miley's head and pulled back.

"I am so sorry, my precious pet. Please forgive me." She whispered and smiled when Miley mumbled Lilly's name in her sleep and she left the room.

When she entered the guest room where she would be sleeping for the night she saw Brittany kneeling at the foot of the bed naked waiting for her. Brittany looked sleepy but Mikayla knew even with her permission the pretty blonde girl would never get into her mistress's bed first. Mikayla snapped her fingers and held out her arms and Brittany jumped to her feet and removed the other girl's robe. Naked Mikayla climbed into the bed as Brittany kneeled back down by the bed's side.

"You may join me." Mikayla said and turned to her side as Brittany smiled and climbed under the covers next to her mistress. She lay on her back with her arms at her sides waiting for Mikayla to tell her to either go to sleep or please her sexually. Mikayla's command surprised her.

"Hold me, Brittany." Mikayla said softly.

Brittany smiled, rolled over on her side, and wrapped her arms around the beautiful dark haired girl. Mikayla pulled her closer and then she really shocked the blonde as she leaned in and kissed her deep and passionate as she wrapped her own arms around her slave. It took two seconds for Brittany to get over her shock and she opened her mouth and allowed Mikayla's tongue its entrance. Mikayla rarely kissed her and when she did it was always just a gentle kiss on the lips and nothing more but this kiss was one of passion…at least to Brittany. Mikayla was just different with girls than the men she had sex with. She never dominated a man and never was attracted to dominate women. When she had sex with Brittany it was not gentle love making but just fucking. She would have Brittany please her orally but never return the favor and when she did please Brittany with sex it was always with toys or a strap on never her mouth or fingers. At times she even commanded Brittany to use a strap on her or other toys on her and on occasion she even told Brittany to fuck her anally. This passionate kiss was something new to Brittany and it felt wonderful but also confused her. The blonde girl responded the only way she knew how…she moved her hands down Mikayla's body and cupped the other girls butt and drew her even closer with one hand while her other found its way to her mistress's front and caressed Mikayla's nipples. Mikayla gently pushed her away as her lips left Brittany's mouth.

"No, dear, not tonight…it has been a horrid evening so just hold me while we sleep." Mikayla said kindly and ran her fingers through the other girl's blonde locks.

Brittany nodded and then noticed Mikayla actually had tears running down her cheeks. She never saw her mistress cry or show so much emotion she was showing tonight and she felt the pain in her heart at the other girl's sadness.

"Mistress, may I?" Brittany asked gently.

"Yes you may, dear." Mikayla said and closed her eyes as Brittany kissed the tears off her cheeks as they held one another tight.


	30. Chapter 30

It had been almost two weeks since her fight with Mikayla and both girls ignored one another completely. At school Lilly ate alone and would often be joined by Miley or Ashley or both girls together while Mikayla ate in the computer lab and sometimes she was joined by Ashley or Miley or both girls. Lilly knew what her friends were doing…they were alternating their time between their two friends. Lilly could not blame them and neither did Mikayla and both girls never told their other two friends why they fought. That was between them and for them to either work out or move on. So far it looked as if they were moving on and that made both Miley and Ashley sad. Lilly nor Mikayla never pressured their other friends in anyway on whom to choose or use tricks or bribes to get their friends to choose. They both would leave it up to them. Besides the fight with Mikayla Lilly was doing pretty good. Her and Miley were getting along great as friends and were spending as much Miley/Lilly time as they could with one another and neither girl brought up that terrible Saturday night. Steven did send Lilly a text message three days after she broke up with him asking her to call and he had given her several days to cool down. Apparently he thought she was just being emotional when she told him she never wanted to see him again. Her brief cold reply was enough to tell him she was serious. No one fucked with her three friends in anyway and yes that included Mikayla.

They may be on the outs and may be done forever but she still loved the girl and if an outsider fucked with her Lilly would be there by her side defending her. Miley had to do some serious begging and pleading to Lilly not to get involved with the whole Cassandra thing. Lilly was going to really beat the other girl up but Miley finally persuaded her not to interfere. She was still seeing and serving Cassandra and Lilly left that part of Miley's life alone. Lilly did calm down the next day and after a long talk with Miley she stopped blaming Mikayla for who Miley was and what she wanted in a relationship. She knew it was not Mikayla who made Miley. No one made Miley who she was…she was just who she was like the color of someone's skin. It was just the way they were. But she still was not going to apologize to Mikayla…to much had been said and done for that to happen. Lilly knew Miley and Ashley worried about the friendships splitting up and knew they would have to pick a side soon but Lilly already set her plan in motion for them never to have to. She would sacrifice herself for the sake of the three other girls and just needed the time and hoped all would not blow up before it happened.

It was on a Thursday during lunch period and Lilly smiled as she saw Ashley walking to her. She figured since it was the Thursday the two other girls would go to Mikayla's for their dinner and Lilly got lunch. Ashley sat down after she gave Lilly a tight cold smile and played with her food to five minutes before she spoke.

"Fix it, Lilly. I don't care how you do it but fix it and do it today. We…Miley and I…cannot do this much longer." Ashley finally said as she looked up.

"I can't, Ash, it's not that simple. We can't just fix it. I wish we could but it will not work." Lilly said sadly.

"Yes you can...both of you can. Stop being so stubborn about this. You and she are the two most stubborn people I know and one of you has to make the effort or all is lost." Lilly looked and saw tears in Ashley's eyes and it broke her heart. "I never had friends, Lils, I mean true friends. My while life I was surrounded by people like Amber. People who used me and always put me down just to build themselves up. I never knew the meaning of true friendship like you and Miley had until I became your friend and then Miley's and Mikayla's. I never knew that someone could care for you like the three of you care for me and not want or expect anything in return. Please don't ruin it, Lilly. Please don't let you and Mikayla ruin what we have. I…I need you…all three of you." Ashley wiped her eyes and gave Lilly a weak smile. "I am sorry if I am using guilt to get to you…I truly am. I know how you are and how you like to protect people and always look out for someone else before you look out for yourself and I apologize for making you feel guilty…but…I…I need this Lilly. If I chose between the two of you it would be you without a second thought but I don't want to make that choice. I need all three of you."

"Ash…I…God I am so sorry…I…I don't know what to do."

Ashley stood up, "Yes you do…fix it. At least try, Lilly, please. If it doesn't work then it doesn't work but you can try. She will be waiting for you at the place you and her first became friends." With that said Ashley walked out of the cafeteria without a second look back at Lilly.

As soon as their fourth period class ended Miley followed Mikayla into the computer lab where the other girl at lunch at daily since her and Lilly argued. Mikayla smiled and gave Miley a curious look as the brown haired girl sat down close next to her and then was shocked when Miley pulled her close and kissed her. It was a deep open mouth kiss that to anyone looking it would have been seen as a kiss of deep passion and love, but to Miley and Mikayla it was a kiss of comfort and friendship. Miley pulled back and smiled.

"Well that was nice, dear, but what do I owe the pleasure." Mikayla said with a grin.

"You need to talk to her, Mikayla. You and Lilly need to work this out between you. I am not sure why the two of you fought and both of you are keeping a tight lip about it but I have a feeling it is about me."

"Miley, please…don't do this. This is between her and me and does not involve you."

"Yes it does, Mikayla. I know it does and I will not be the cause of the end of us all being friends." Miley kissed Mikayla again but this time gently with a closed mouth. "I hate the way you are right now Mikayla. I see the doubt in you when you and I are together and I see regret. You never had this look to you, Mikayla, and you never doubted yourself. Don't start now; it is not a good look on you. Lilly blames you…I have a feeling that is why you and her fought. What happened to me and what I did and what I do is not your fault. I made a mistake of telling Stephanie I would allow anything to be done to me. The pain I handled and never once thought of stopping because I wanted it and needed it. You of all people know what it does to me and how much I crave it. The other thing I did not want but I was in no place to stop her. I agreed to her terms. You did not make me Mikayla and I have no regrets on who I am and never regretted any minute you and I spent together. I wish Lilly could see that in me and not hate that part of me but that is between her and me and not you. You gave me so much and allowed me to be myself and helped show me who I am. Now you go and you talk to her. If she is willing to talk she will met you on the bleachers."

Miley got up and walked from the computer lab and several minutes later she met Ashley by her locker and gave the Asian girl a slight smile. Ashley shrugged her shoulders as she walked to Miley.

"Well we did all we can do. The rest is up to those two…God help us." Miley said with a grin.

"Yeah both of them are so damn stubborn and so much alike…I hope our plan works."

"Me too." Miley looked at Ashley and hugged her. "Ash, tonight let's go to dinner and the movies…just you and I."

"What about dinner at Mikayla's?"

"Well if her and Lilly make up then it will give them a chance to talk more and if not…well…what's the use anymore. Plus if they kill one another then someone would be sure to let us know." Miley chuckled.

Ashley giggled, "Yeah I guess we would hear about it. You know, Miley, this will be the first time it will be just you and me. I mean normally it is you and me and Lilly or you and me and Mikayla. You and I never just hung out alone."

"Well we start tonight then. I would like that…just you and me."

"Yeah me too." Ashley grinned.

Lilly walked up to the top of the bleachers and sat down next to Mikayla. She leaned back and put her elbows on the bleacher seat behind her and stared at the football field. "Damn did you have to pick the top row?"

Mikayla stared ahead and fought off a smile. "Yeah I like the view. So what brings you up here, Lilly?"

Lilly smiled, "I felt like being sad today. A friend once told me it is not such a bad thing to be sad at times."

"Your friend sounds wise beyond her years." Mikayla allowed herself to smile.

"Well in her own mind she is but she does have her moments."

Mikayla turned and looked at Lilly, "So what do you have to be sad about, Lilly?"

Lilly shrugged, "I broke someone's coffee cup and she told me her dishes were expensive. And you? What are you doing alone up here?"

"The same…being sad. I am sad because I called someone a care a great deal for a self righteous bitch."

Lilly chuckled, "Well is she?"

Miley chucked as well. "Yeah sometimes…the self righteous part but not the bitch part."

Lilly looked at Mikayla and both girls smiled at one another. "I'm sorry." They both said at the same time and then laughed. When they calmed down Lilly took Mikayla's hand.

"I want to go first." She said.

Mikayla nodded, "Ok but for the record I was willing to go first. I don't want you to get a heads up on me."

Lilly laughed again, "Do you think we would be friends if it was not for Ashley and Miley? We are both so damn stubborn and always want to be in control."

Mikayla grinned, "Yes…we would be great friends. Terrible lovers but great friends."

Lilly shook her head as she laughed, "I said some terrible things, Mikayla, and while I may have meant them at the time I knew later I was wrong. I don't hate you and I don't blame you for Miley and you don't disgust me. All I can do is ask for you to forgive those words. I care a great deal for you and I love you as one of my best friends and I want you to be that again if even for a little while."

Mikayla nodded, "And I also said some things I did not mean and I am sorry I called you a bitch and told you to go to hell. I also love you, Lilly, and you are one of my friends. I forgive you. But tell me, what did you mean for a little while?"

Lilly grinned, "I will tell you when you tell me why you insist on still losing weight. You are losing too much and soon you are going to look to thin and unhealthy."

Mikayla shrugged, "I told you…I need to diet if I am going to compete with the other pop stars out there. I will stop at five more pounds…how is that?"

Lilly stood up and grabbed Mikayla's hand and pulled the other girl to her feet and hugged her tight. "No…your diet ends today. Tonight when I come for dinner I am bringing a huge chocolate cake and you are going to eat two large pieces. Stop this silly diet and when you gain five pounds then I will tell you what I mean for a little while."

Mikayla hugged Lilly back and grinned, "Awww, my precious flower, you know my weakness."

The two girls walked hand in hand across the football field and were giggling and laughing as they teased one another. Mikayla suddenly stopped and gave Lilly a curious look. "When you apologized to me you did not apologize for slapping me."

Lilly gave her a shrug and a smile, "Weeeeellll…that kind of felt good…not just slapping you I mean but anyone I think at that moment would have done…but well…ok ok…I am sorry."

Mikayla laughed, "We will make you a mistress yet, Lilly."

Lilly just shook her head, "Come on…I think Miley and Ashley would like to know their little conspiracy worked."

Almost two weeks had passed and the four friends were getting along better than they ever had before, even Lilly and Miley. There were some tense moments between the two girls who loved one another but refused to take that next step. They even flirted with one another at times but that was as far as they went. Miley became resigned to the fact Lilly would never be her girlfriend or mistress and both girls focused on their friendship instead. Miley continued to see Cassandra and attend the club with her mistress since she felt she needed that in her life. She did not love Cassandra or even care for the girl as she did Mikayla but she needed to be with someone who allowed her to be who she was. Cassandra even offered Miley her collar but Miley had yet to give her answer. Lilly left the subject alone and was just happy she did not get anymore late night calls from Miley begging to come and get her. She still worried a great deal over Miley's well being but as not to cause any more arguments she avoided the subject and did have a feeling one night she would get that call from Miley and if she did she would get dressed and go get her friend and take care of her. That was all she could do for Miley if that happened again.

Lilly arrived at Miley's house after school on a Wednesday afternoon to surprise her friend and walked to the trunk of her car and pulled out her skateboard. She grinned as she dialed Miley's number.

"Hey, Lils, whatcha doin." Miley answered.

"Not much…just wanted to see what you were doing."

"Actually trying to study some. Dad left yesterday for another month and is really starting to crack down on my grades." Miley said in a bored voice.

"Where are you…I mean in the house wise?" Lilly asked.

"My room…why? And please don't ask me what I am wearing. I never got into the whole phone sex thing." Miley said giggling.

"Weeelll you had better get you sexy butt downstairs."

"Why?" Miley asked confused.

"Because…Lilly alert in ten seconds!" Lilly laughed into the phone and hung up.

It took two of those seconds for Miley to remember what Lilly was talking about. "Oh shit!" She yelled and ran down the stairs just in time to open her front door and watch Lilly jump over the entrance and then bring her board to a stop by doing a one eighty. Miley laughed as Lilly kicked her board up and caught it expertly in one hand and then throw both her arms above her head.

"And she sticks the landing!" Lilly yelled as she smiled.

Miley laughed and held her stomach at the goofiness she had not seen in years from her friend. "Wow…I have not had a Lilly alert in ages. So what has you in a good mood?"

Lilly put her board down and grinned, "Well your best friend, me being your best friend, just got us three tickets today for the Homecoming Dance next Friday night."

Miley smiled, "Are you asking me to be your date, Lillian Truscott?"

Lilly gave Miley a little bow, "Yes I am asking you and then we are going over to Mikayla's and asking her. The three of us are going together."

Miley laughed, "Oh sure…I can see Mikayla at a school dance. I'll go with you…it would be my pleasure, but there is no way in hell she is going."

Lilly just smiled, "We will see. So are you coming with me to ask her or not."

Miley nodded, "Oh hell yes…this I have got to see. But why only three…what about Ashley?"

"Well it seems our precious eastern beauty already has a date. I asked her today and she told me she was already going. The little sneak has been dating someone for three weeks and failed to tell us."

Miley's eyes went wide. "Who? Who is she dating and why didn't she tell us."

"Well come on and let's got to Mikayla's and I'll tell you there when I tell her. I am so going to do my best to embarrass Ashley over this one." Lilly said chuckling.

Miley waved a finger at Lilly, "Lillian Truscott, don't you dare do that to her. I am happy for her."

Lilly frowned, "You are no fun. Now come on."

Lilly drove them to Mikayla's house and they saw Ashley's car in the drive way and Lilly gave a mischievous smile as she glanced at Miley. Miley just shook her finger at her friend again and told her to behave. It was not uncommon for the four friends to visit one another or see one of the other's cars at each others house. They were all four very close and getting closer at the passing of each day. Most if the time it was Mikayla's house the girls usually went to since at her house they did not have to deal with parents but each girl, except Ashley for some reason, had been to dinners at one another's homes and even Miley's dad or Lilly's mom would cook for them. They were an extremely close knit group of four. To most of their classmates at school they were snobs since they never talked to anyone else but each other and never allowed anyone else in their group but that was not the case. They just trusted and shared so much with one another that anyone else would be an outsider. They preferred it that way.

Miley followed Lilly into the home, they never knocked at each others homes anymore if the door was unlocked, and they walked to the living room and saw Mikayla and Ashley laughing. Ashley was lying on her back on the couch and Mikayla in a recliner she had reclined almost all the way back. Both girls smiled at their two other friends. Lilly moved Ashley's feet out of the way and sat down in on the corner of the couch and Miley sat on the love seat and curled her feet under her.

"So what do we owe the pleasure of your visit? What if Ashley and I were involved in some type of wonderful decadent behavior." Mikayla asked Lilly and Miley. Ashley giggled and blushed a little but Lilly just grinned and shrugged her shoulders.

"Well then the door would have been locked…or at least I hope so." She winked at Miley who grinned back at her and nodded, "And as for the reason for our visit we are here to officially invite you as our date…Miley and mine…to the Homecoming Dance next Friday night."

Miley's gazed rested on Mikayla to see her reaction. She expected the girl to laugh and decline or tell Lilly she was being foolish or maybe even to tell Lilly that a goddess such as her does not socialize at such mortal events. What she saw shocked her. Mikayla stared at Lilly hard and Miley saw the girl's bottom lip tremble slightly and could have sworn she saw Mikayla's brown eyes become watery. Mikayla took a deep breath and stood up.

"Who wants tea? I…I want some herb tea." She said and walked quickly to the kitchen.

Miley and Ashley eyed Lilly and as Miley stood to go after Mikayla Lilly shook her head and went instead. Lilly found Mikayla standing over the sink filling a tea kettle with hot water.

"Since when did you start drinking herb tea?" Lilly asked softly.

Mikayla took a deep breath and turned to face Lilly, "Since I found out it was healthy for you. Ashley loves it and gave me some. It is actually very good." Mikayla placed the tea kettle on the stove top burner.

"Mikayla, I…I'm sorry of I stepped out of line." Lilly said as she looked at her feet.

"No…it was a very sweet gesture and I am very touched, Lilly, more than you will ever know. I…I wish I could go but I can't. I am sorry." Mikayla said sadly.

"Yes you can. You can go…I want you to and so does Miley and…you can do this, Mikayla. You showed me how to be strong again. You helped me get past it…you Miley and Ashley. You can do it, Mikayla; you even said you would like to go to a school dance. We want you to go with us…me and Miley. It will be fun. The three of us all dressed up…please, Mikayla, please go with us." Lilly pleaded.

"And why not Ashley? How come she does not have to go? If you are trying to make me go then you have to make her go."

Lilly chuckled, "Because she is going but not with us. She has a date."

"What? With who? Why didn't she tell us? Do you know this young man? We have to meet him before we allow him to take our eastern beauty to this dance." Lilly chuckled at how Mikayla treated each of her friends so differently.

She loved and cared for each of them equally but treated them differently. Lilly she saw as strong and could take care of herself and almost never interfered in her personal life. She new Lilly could take care of herself. The only time she "interfered" with Lilly's personal like was when Miley was concerned but lately she stopped even that. She was resigned to the fact if anything was ever going to happen between the two it was now up to them to figure it out. With Miley she treated with a little more protection and even through she did not interfere in her former submissive's relationship she still watched over her more than she did Lilly. But with Ashley she was very protective of; almost overly so. She protected Ashley from almost everything and Lilly and Miley could never figure out why. They asked Mikayla on occasion and soon gave up when Mikayla would just change the subject. They both figured it was a secret between the two and when ready they would tell.

"Oh I know who it is." Lilly said mischievously, "She told me today. She had been seeing him for about three weeks now." Lilly turned her head, "Ashley…Miley…get in here." Lilly yelled.

Miley walked in first and walked behind Lilly and leaned in to her ear and whispered "yes, m'am", teasingly. Lilly rolled her eyes but could not help but smile at the mild flirtation. Ashley walked in behind Miley with a nervous look on her face. She glared at Lilly.

"So I guess you told her?" She said in a stern tone.

Lilly grinned, "Oh no…not the name or who it is…just that you have been dating someone and not telling us. Shame on you Ashley and I intend to make you pay for your little secret." Lilly teased.

"Lilly Truscott, you leave her alone. So she is dating so what? Don't be mean." Miley walked and stood next to Ashley and put her arm around her Asian friend.

Lilly shrugged, "Ok…Ok…gesh…but she could have told us."

"Why? So you could make fun of him and me?" Ashley's voice raised a level.

Lilly looked at her and shook her head, "Ash, I would never do that…I was just teasing you. I swear."

Ashley relaxed, "Ok…sorry but that was why I did not tell you. I thought you would make fun of us."

"Why would we do that? Who is he that we would make fun of you?" Mikayla asked.

Ashley looked at her feet, "Umm…Arnold…Arnold Cooper."

Mikayla looked deep in thought as she tried to think of who he was and his face did not come to her mind. "I don't think I know him. Is he a senior?"

"Yeah you do, Mikayla, we have chemistry with him. You know…the dark haired boy with the black glasses. The one who knows all the answers…hell he knows more than Mr. Phillips does and Arnold constantly embarrasses him in class."

"Oh yes…cute boy and so smart." Mikayla nodded. She knew who he was now. He was one of the school nerds…geeks…very smart kids that did not hang out with the popular kids and was in the "uncool" crowd.

Ashley blushed, "I think he is…but you don't have to pretend, Mikayla. None of you do…I like him and I know he is a geek but I like him."

"Well…he is cute…could be very cute if you get him to get a new hairstyle and some new frames for his glasses. I'm happy for you." Miley added as she gave Ashley a tight squeeze.

"Damn, Ash, I was not teasing at who you were dating but that you were hiding it from us. He is a sweet boy." Lilly added.

"So, my eastern beauty, does he treat you with respect? Is he a gentleman to you? Is he kind to you?" Mikayla asked.

Ashley giggled and blushed and the other three girls saw it. Ashley was in love. "Oh yes…he is so wonderful and smart and sweet. He is very respectful…to much sometimes. Hell it took the third date for him to kiss me and I was the one who had to finally make the move."

Mikayla smiled, "Well then, Ashley, we see him as you do. He is the Mighty Achilles, the greatest warrior the world as ever known, and you, my dear, are his beautiful Briseis. The only woman he loved and who could tame the mighty warrior." Ashley smiled her thanks at Mikayla. "Now tell me what are your plans for this dance the handsome Achilles is escorting you to? I believe it is customary for him to take you to dinner first."

Ashley grinned wide and again the three girls could almost feel her gushing with affection for the boy. "Yeah…we are going to some chain restaurant. I mean…he does not have a lot of money and stuff so there won't be a huge limo ride or anything. But I don't care."

Mikayla smiled, "Well if I may…I would like to make reservations at the club for you and him for a nice romantic dinner for two…on me of course…and then rent the two of you a limo. I don't want to step on anyone's pride so I would like to have his permission of course. But I do insist on meeting him officially first. At school would be nice. Maybe at lunch tomorrow?"

Ashley ran and hugged Mikayla, "I…I will ask him. Thank you…all of you." The girl ran out of the room to call Arnold. When she left the room the other three girls looked at one another and started laughing. They were not laughing at Ashley or Arnold's expense but for another reason. Miley calmed down first.

"Damn…that girl is so in love." She said.

"Yeah…and I feel like shit thinking I was going to tease her." Lilly said.

"Well you should. I am happy for her. At least she is willing to admit her love for someone others may think is strange or a freak and does not care what they think of her going out with him." Miley snapped.

The tea kettle started whistling and Mikayla tuned and took it off the burner. She ignored Miley's comment…this was between Miley and Lilly and she would let them deal with it. She poured some hot water in a tea cup and stirred in the herb tea.

"Miles, please…let's not do this." Lilly asked.

"Sorry…I was out of line." Miley said and then smiled at Lilly. "I guess if the dance is next Friday you and I need to go shopping for dresses this weekend. Oh that is going to be so much fun!" Miley said excitedly.

Lilly grinned, "Yeah we had better do it…but I swear, Miley, I am not going to every dress shop just to have you go back and choose the first dress you tried on. I love shopping just as much as the next girl…but damn that was terrible." Miley just giggled.

"Well I have a better idea." Mikayla said as she sipped her tea. Both Miley and Lilly looked at her. "I think we four should drive into Beverly Hills and go shopping on Rodeo Drive. I will ask Ashley if she wants to go but I think she may already have a dress so we will pick something up for her…maybe a nice everyday outfit. I figure if we are going we might as well go in style."

"You are going?" Miley asked in shock.

Lilly grinned, "Of course she is. She never really had a choice. But, Mikayla, I can't let you take us shopping there. That will cost a fortune."

Mikayla just waved her hand at Lilly, "Nonsense…if you insist on me going then you are going to be tortured with me buying you a lavish dress you will never wear again." She then gave Lilly an evil grin over the tea cup at her lips, "And I intend on trying on every dress I see just to pay you back for making me go to this dance."

Miley giggled when she heard Lilly groan.


	31. Chapter 31

On the night of the Homecoming Dance Lilly, Mikayla, and Miley ate dinner at a nice restaurant where Miley pouted a little because she wanted to go the yacht club but Mikayla refused since she arranged for Ashley and Arnold to eat there and did not want their Asian friend to think they were spying on her. All three girls were dressed in designer formal dresses that made Lilly cringe when she thought of how much they cost. Lilly's was a light green, Mikayla's a dark almost crimson red, and Miley's a light blue that brought out her amazing ocean blue eyes. All three girls were absolutely stunning and turned heads as soon and they got out of the limo at the restaurant and continued to turn heads all evening. They flirted shamelessly with their waiter and he had a hard time concentrating on his job when these three lovely young ladies would tease and flirt with him. After dinner they made their way to the dance and once again people stared as they entered the rented room where the formal was to be held. Ashley, who had already arrived, waved at them to join her and Arnold at their table and the girls did so happily. Arnold kept thanking Mikayla for the dinner and the limo and finally stopped when Mikayla said to pay her back he had to save her a dance. He grinned when Ashley nodded her permission for him to.

As the night progressed Lilly danced with a few of Arnold's friends and was even approached by some of her old friends to dance but she declined their offer remembering who they were and what they did and said about her. Mikayla danced with every one of Arnold's friends and had each boy eating out of the palm of her hand. Lilly would laugh and smile at her as her dark haired friend owned the room. She was a vision on loveliness and Lilly thought that night Mikayla truly was the goddess she said she was. She as well turned down offers to dance from the "cool" crowd and the popular students and only danced with the "nerds", the "geeks, and the "dorks"….all friends with Arnold. Ashley only danced with her date and refused offers from everyone else. Her three friends smiled and knew they had been correct. The Asian girl was in love and that made them happy to see it. Lilly noticed that while Miley had been asked she declined all offers to dance and spent a lot of time looking at her cell phone with a worried look. Lilly knew the girl's mistress was sending her text messages and Miley was ignoring them. As the night progressed Lilly noticed Mikayla had been absent for a while and she grabbed Miley and Ashley and pulled them in a corner.

"Have you guys seen Mikayla?" She asked in a worried tone as started thinking it may have been a mistake for her friend to come.

Miley shook her head and glanced at her cell phone again and frowned. Lilly ignored her and as much as she wanted to say something she knew it was not her place to interfere.

"I saw her go outside a few minutes ago." Ashley said and both her and Miley followed Lilly out of the door and found Mikayla sitting on the front porch in a swing bench with her cell phone to her ear. As soon as the three girls walked up Mikayla was done with her conversation and closed her phone and put her hands over her face. Lilly sat down beside her and put her arms around her.

"Hey, you ok? I…I'm sorry I made you come, Mikayla." Lilly said softly as Miley sat on the other side of Mikayla and Ashley knelt very ladylike in front of her.

Mikayla looked up as she wiped the tears from her face and smiled at Lilly. "No…its just…I…I am so happy, Lilly. I…what you did for me I will never forget. I…I am so happy to be here and that I have the three of you." She fell into Lilly's arms and all three girls hugged her. After a moment of emotions Mikayla pulled away and wiped her eyes again and took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"I called the club and asked for them to prepare the _Yellow Submarine _for a party tonight." She looked at Ashley, "I would like for you to invite Arnold and his friends and their dates. I would like for them to come. They all have been so sweet."

Ashley grinned, "I will ask him and I am sure he will say yes. His friends will definitely want to come since I think all of them have fallen in love with you tonight."

Lilly laughed, stood up, and pulled Mikayla to her feet. "Come on…I am sure there is at least one guy in there you have not danced with."

Mikayla joined her laughter, "Only the ones who matter and if I cannot find one I will just have to start at the top of the list." The four girls walked back into the dance with their arms into locked with each other. Before they sat down Mikayla pulled Miley back a little and took the girl's cell phone from her hand and turned it off. Miley gave her a worried look but Mikayla just smiled at her and leaned in to her ear.

"No, my precious pet, she told you that she would not bother you tonight and I will not let that bitch ruin this for you or for us. Enjoy the night and I will deal with her later. She will not punish you…you have my word." Mikayla whispered.

Miley smiled as she nodded and joined her friends at the table a lot more relaxed than she had been all night.

Lilly walked out of the bathroom grinning at how nice the evening was going. She looked at their table and saw Mikayla in a conversation with Ashley and Arnold and was glad to see Mikayla having such a wonderful time. She glanced at the dance floor when a slow song started (_My Immortal_ by Evanescence) and saw some couples, unsure if they should continue to dance, leave the floor while others stayed and snuggled closer. Lilly then saw Miley standing almost is a corner smiling but looking like a wallflower, a breathtakingly beautiful wallflower. Lilly realized Miley had not danced all evening and that was so unlike her. She knew her best friend loved to dance; oh she had been asked numerous times by almost every boy in the room and the ones who didn't ask wanted to they were just too afraid or their dates would not let them. But Miley declined all of them, some politely and others who she did not like and who had treated Lilly horribly not very politely. Lilly walked over to her and came behind her.

"Well excuse me, miss." She said and Miley gave a little jump and turned and smiled wider when she saw Lilly. "My name is Lilly Truscott and I just had to come meet the prettiest girl at the dance."

Miley's smile turned into a grin and she curtsied. "Well a pleasure to meet you Ms. Truscott. My name is Miley Stewart." She said with more of a southern accent than usual that made Lilly grin.

"I was just wondering why a beautiful girl like you had yet to dance tonight. Surely it can't be because you were not asked."

"Why, Ms. Truscott, you do make me blush. To be honest with you the right person has not asked." Miley said in her deep accent.

Lilly gave her a slight bow, "Well it would be my honor if you would allow me this dance."

Miley giggled, "And it would be mine to take it." She grabbed Lilly's outstretched hand and allowed the blonde girl to escort her to the dance floor.

Lilly wrapped her arms around Miley and the brown haired girl put hers around Lilly as Lilly placed her head on Miley's shoulder. They dance for a while in silence just enjoying each other when Lilly spoke first.

"Are you ok? I mean are you having a good time?" She asked.

Miley smiled, "Yeah I am…I really am I promise. Mikayla is happy and one day you are going to tell me why you were so insistent we all come."

Lilly smiled with her head still on Miley's shoulder. "That is her secret but if she ever allowed me to I will…I promise you, Miley." Miley just nodded and they danced together for a while longer. She did not press the issue as she knew better than most Mikayla and her secrets.

"Miles, do…do you love her?" Lilly asked and felt Miley tense just a little.

Miley knew who Lilly was talking about. "No…I don't love her. Did you love Steven?"

"No…I didn't and that was one of the reasons we broke up."

"Did…did you and him ever…well…did the two of you ever…" Miley whispered.

"Stop, Miley, please don't go there. I don't ask you so please give me the same respect." Lilly said softly with no anger in her voice. Miley did not respond but she had her answer just by Lilly's words and she hated it.

"Lils, are we going to be miserable the rest of our lives?" Miley asked.

Lilly leaned up and looked into Miley's eyes for a moment and then kissed her. It was not the gentle kisses they had been exchanging for the past months. It was a deep passionate kiss that Miley responded to and let out a moan of pleasure as Lilly's tongue entered her mouth. They kissed for a long time when Lilly pulled back breathing hard she smiled when she saw Miley doing the same. She then leaned up and put her mouth to Miley's ear.

"I love you with all my heart, Miley Stewart, never for a moment doubt that. Regardless of what happens in the future never believe I don't." Lilly then put her head back on Miley's shoulder. "I'm not miserable, Miley, I have you as my best friend again and how can I be miserable with that. I am heart broken at times because of what we can't have…but never miserable, baby."

"We can have it, Lilly, I know we can." Miley said in a soft pleading voice.

Lilly snuggled in closer, "No, baby, we can't. I can't give you what you want and need and you can't change your wants and needs. I…I would never ask you to." Lilly looked up and grabbed Miley's face gently with both her hands and stared in her beautiful eyes. "All I can ask you is that you be careful. You don't go to the extreme any more. Please don't let the beautiful Persephone go back into the Underworld again. I am so scared one day she will never escape and Aphrodite will be all alone once more. Live your life the way you want, Miley. You are not disgusting or a freak…you are so beautiful and lovely and that is how I see you…be happy with who you are and what you want." Lilly suddenly grabbed Miley's hair and gave it a slight pull, not enough to really hurt Miley but enough for her to close her eyes and give a moan of pleasure. "Promise me, Miley. I want you to promise me that you will never go to that extreme again. I am not asking you to give up what gives you pleasure…just never go that far again." Lilly said sternly.

Miley opened her watery eyes and looked into Lilly's, "I…I promise you, Lilly."

"No matter what happens to us…you and me…no matter where our lives take us or what promises we make to one another we don't mean or can't keep, you promise me to never break that one." Lilly said as her own eyes got watery.

"I promise." Miley whispered.

Lilly then pulled Miley to her by her hair and kissed the other girl deep and passionate again, "God you are so beautiful, Miley Stewart." Lilly whispered in Miley's ear and pulled apart when the song ended. She gave Miley another slight bow.

"This dance was the greatest pleasure of the night for me, Ms. Stewart. Now if I may take my leave I am going outside to cry my heart out for a moment over something I can never have and then we will go to our after party on the _Yellow Submarine_ and I will have a wonderful time with Miley my best friend." Lilly turned and walked quickly from the building as Miley walked to the bathroom with tears in her eyes.

Mikayla was watching Lilly and Miley dance with a slight smile on her lips and lost in her own thoughts when she heard someone calling her name.

"Mikayla…hello…earth to Mikayla." Mikayla turned her head and smiled at Ashley.

"Sorry, dear, I was just thinking." She said.

Ashley nodded, "I was saying that Arnold talked to his friends and they all would love to go to the yacht for the party."

Mikayla smiled wider, "Great! It will all be set up by the time we get there. The crew will even be able to take us a little off shore. Not to far but far enough so we can be as loud as we want."

Ashley smiled and looked at Lilly and Miley as Lilly walked quickly out of the building and Miley walked just as fast to the bathroom. "I wish those two would have gotten it right? To finally see they belong with one another?"

Mikayla smiled sadly, "I did to, baby, I did to."

Neither Ashley nor Mikayla went to comfort either Lilly or Miley. Both girls knew this was between their other two friends and not them. They had given all the advice and comfort they could over the matter to both girls and now it was up to Lilly and Miley to figure things out.

"I'm going to miss her, Mikayla…so much." Ashley said tearing up a little.

"I am too but we still have each other, my precious eastern beauty. Never forget that. She will visit and we will visit her."

Ashley took a deep breath and held Arnolds hand tight. "I know…but I still am going to miss her. Has she told Miley yet?"

Mikayla shook her head. "No she wanted to wait until the very last moment…she said she was going to take the cowards way out and wait until she could not change her mind. I…I don't blame her in the least."

"Yeah me either. When Miley calls you, Mikayla, after she finds out please call me. I want to be there for her to."

Mikayla nodded and then smiled at Arnold. "I believe the handsome Achilles owes me a dance."

Ashley giggled and gave Arnold a nudge, "Just don't fall in love with her, Arnold, like everyone else has tonight."

Arnold blushed as her stood up and offered his hand to Mikayla. Mikayla took it, gave him a curtsy, and allowed the boy to lead her to the dance floor. As she was led she looked over her shoulder and grinned at Ashley, "He will not fall in love with me, my lovely Briseis, he is already in love with the most beautiful girl here." Both Ashley and Arnold blushed deeply.

Later that night the group went to the yacht and had a fabulous time at Mikayla's after party and they went about a mile off shore. There was more dancing to the CD player, talking, laughing, and the drinking of very expensive Champaign. During the entire night Lilly and Miley stayed close to one another and everyone there besides the Four Goddesses would have thought they were a couple and who would never be separated. Miley left Lilly's side only one time during the night when she took her cell phone back from Mikayla and walked to the front of the yacht for some privacy and dialed the pre programmed number.

"It is about fucking time, Miley!" Cassandra's voice was full of venom.

"I…I…I am sorry, Mistress, but you did say I could have the night to myself." Miley answered fearfully.

"Well I changed my mind. Get over here now!"

Miley took a deep breath, "No, m'am, I won't."

"You dare to disobey me?" Cassandra yelled and Miley had to hold the phone away from her ear.

"I…I…yes, m'am…I…I don't want your collar, Mistress, and…and I don't want to serve you anymore." Miley said weakly.

"Fine, slut, but you will regret it! Mikayla is never going to take you back."

Miley smiled when she saw Lilly dancing with one of Arnold's friends at the front of the yacht. "No, m'am, I won't regret it. You are right…Mikayla does not want me back and it is not her I wish to serve. I…I am in love with someone else and I am going to do everything in my power to have her as my mistress." Miley hug the phone up and walked back to rejoin the others and to ask Lilly for another dance.


	32. Chapter 32

**I Need You**

_**You don't realize how much I need you. Love you all the time and never leave you. Please come on back to me. I'm lonely as can be. I need you. Said you had a thing or two to tell me. How was I to know you would upset me? I didn't realize as I looked in your eyes you told me, oh yes you told me, you don't want my lovin' anymore. That's when it hurt me and feelin like this I just can't go on anymore. Please remember how I feel about you. I could never really live without you. So come on back and see just what you mean to me…I need you….***_

It was the Sunday morning a little after ten after the Homecoming dance the previous Friday night and Lilly drove sadly over to Miley's house. She knew this was going to be one of the hardest things she ever had to do in her life but also knew it had to be done. She could no longer be the cause of so much hurt and heartbreak for Miley, Ashley, Mikayla, and even herself. It was just to hard and Lilly knew if her best friends were to survive in their friendship she was going to have to make the sacrifice and leave; she knew one day her love for Miley would consume her and she would never be able to handle just being friends and also knew she could never be Miley's girlfriend. Miley did not want just a girlfriend…Miley wanted a mistress as well and that was something Lilly thought she could never be and that would leave Miley unfulfilled in her life and the wonderful brown haired girl she loved deserved so much more than Lilly could give her. Ashley once told Lilly that her and Miley were headed for a train wreck that would kill the Four Goddesses and Lilly was not going to let that happen. She cared to much for her friends to see that destroyed.

Lilly sighed as she parked her car in the driveway and knew Miley was expecting her since she called earlier to let her best friend in the world now she was coming over. Miley of course did not know what for but told Lilly she would love to see her. Lilly grabbed an object off her passenger side and got out of the car and walked to the house. Before she had a chance to ring the door bell the door flung open and Miley greeted her with a huge smile. Lilly's jaw dropped when she saw her friend

"What…no Lilly alert today? I was kind of hoping for one." Miley said with a giggle.

Lilly closed her mouth and cleared her throat. Miley looked absolutely stunning. She wore the red sun dress Lilly loved to see her in, her hair was down and Miley styled it to add more curls to her natural ones, she wore just the right about of make up to enhance her beauty, and her lips glistened with shiny lip gloss. Lilly stared at those lips and was dying to kiss them and taste what flavor Miley wore today. On her feet she wore burgundy ankle high Lucky Brand "cowboy boots" by Chantal with pointy toes and three inch heels.

"I…umm…no…no Lilly alert…umm…where are you going?" Lilly suddenly felt jealous and thought maybe Miley was summoned to go and serve her mistress Cassandra today.

Miley grabbed Lilly by her arm and pulled her in the house, "No where, silly, I am all yours for the whole day…and as long as you want me." Miley teased giggling at Lilly blushing.

Miley pulled Lilly to the couch and sat her down and then snuggled in very close. Lilly felt like she was dying from desire, lust, and love as she smelled Miley's soft scent of perfume and her jasmine scented shampoo. God this is not going to be easy…she is making it so hard…Lilly thought. Miley smiled at her and noticed what Lilly held tight in her hands.

"What are you doing with that?" Miley asked as she looked over the stuffed bear…Lilly's Miley Bear.

Lilly gently pushed Miley away, sat up straight, and handed her the bear. "I…I thought they should be together…Miley Bear and Lilly Bear…they need to be together. I…I hate to part with her but they belong with one another." Lilly said as her eyes got watery.

Miley took the bear and gave Lilly a confused look, "Of course they do and they will always be together regardless of where they are at. Nothing can separate them again."

Lilly smiled, "Nothing?"

"Of course nothing, silly girl, not anymore." Miley grinned and wondered why Lilly seemed upset.

"Miles, I…I am moving. Wednesday I'm moving." Lilly blurted out and a tear ran down her cheek.

"Oh…did you and your mom find another house to rent? If you want I can come help you pack up your room…I would like to help you." Miley said still not understanding what Lilly was telling her.

Lilly shook her head and wiped her face, "No, Miles, I already did…yesterday. My mom is not moving just me." Lilly took Miley's hand, "I…I am moving to San Diego to live with my dad."

Miley stared at Lilly for a moment with a blank look on her face and then swallowed hard, "No you are not." She said in a hoarse voice.

"Yes, Miles, I…I have to. Don't you see that…I have to for us…for you, Ash, Mikayla, and…and me. I…we…can't keep going like this anymore. One day it is going to explode and ruin us all. I…I can't let that happen. I can't let the friendship we four have be destroyed. We are all we have and if we lose that then we have nothing…none of us do. They…Ashley and Mikayla…deserve better than that and so do you."

Miley started crying, "No…no…I…nooo!" She screamed and ran upstairs carrying the stuffed bear with her. Lilly wiped her eyes again and slowly walked up the stairs and saw Miley's bedroom door open. Lilly walked in the room and saw Miley kneeling on the floor with her head down, crying, and holding the bear tight to her chest.

"Miles…I…I am sorry, baby…I…" Lilly started to say and Miley threw the bear at Lilly's feet.

"No…I told you no! You are not moving…you…you can't! I will not allow it, Lillian Truscott! I will not allow you to leave me! I will not allow you to make the same mistake I made. I will not allow you to abandon me like I did you!" Miley yelled as tears poured down her beautiful cheeks and she looked up a Lilly. "I…I love you Lilly…I love you so completely and…and you love me…why do you deny it? Why won't you take my love? Why can't I have you and you have me?" Miley pleaded.

"Miley, please…we have been over this…" Lilly started to say.

"No! I have listened to you for the past months telling me we will not work…that we cannot work and I accepted it, Lilly. I accepted it because of who I am. It was never my place to question it. Do…do you know why I am dressed like this? Do you know why I spent hours looking like I look right now?" She held up her hand and showed Lilly her index finger, "Do you know why I burned my finger on my curling iron when I spent an hour on my hair alone to get it perfect?"

Lilly shook her head, "I…I guess Cassandra wanted to see you today and…and told you to."

Miley laughed and rolled her eyes, "No…I am through with her. I told her Friday night I did not want to serve her anymore. I…I did this for you, Lilly. I dressed this way for you because I wanted you to see how nice I could look for you and…and I was going to seduce you today. I was going to go against who I am and what I believe and be the aggressive person and seduce you. I would have begged you to forgive me afterwards for over stepping my place as the submissive…but…but it would have made you love me and want you to be with me." Miley cried out.

"Why, Miley? I don't understand. Four months ago I would have begged for a moment like this but I don't understand the change in you. Hell for over a year you wanted nothing to do with me and sent me that terrible email…I still don't know what I did to deserve that…and…and you ignored me. Why now all of a sudden. Was it because I was raped and beaten? Do you still feel guilty for something you had no control over? We made love once Miley…oh sorry it was just sex…and…and…why, damn it…tell me fucking why!" Lilly yelled in anger and confusion.

"Because I loved you…I am in love with you. I…I don't know when it happened but it did…it happened a long time ago."

Lilly shook her head hard, "No…that makes no sense, Miley. If you loved me then why did you not want to be my friend? Why didn't you tell me? All you did was send that terrible email."

Miley wiped her eyes and nodded, "I did, Lilly, I did love you. I…I did not know how much and what it was until the day we made love. Having you take care of me that time and every time after was…was wonderful! I never had anyone do that to me…not even Mikayla…and I never wanted it until you did it and then I saw how great it was…and…when…when we made love…yes, Lilly, made love…it was not just sex for me. I lied to you because I was afraid. It was wonderful and glorious and…and it was love and I was so scared of it."

Lilly shook her head and turned to leave. She could not do this anymore. She could not go through this again. She had enough heart breaks in her life and she was not going to ever let it happen to her again.

"Lilly! Please don't leave! I am begging you…please! Just…just listen to me…please let me explain and…and if you want to leave then I will not stop you. Just please give me this one thing!" Miley pleaded as tears ran down her face and she crawled on the floor and wrapped her hands around Lilly's legs.

Lilly's first instinct was to drop to her knees and hold Miley and tell her it was ok…everything would be ok, but as she saw Miley laying on the floor with her arms wrapped around her begging for her to listen to her Lilly felt something else. She had forgiven Miley months ago for the email and everything now that they were friends again, but seeing Miley on the floor begging made Lilly want to know once more why Miley ended their friendship and it made Lilly want Miley to beg and plead forgiveness for hurting her. Lilly jerked her legs free of Miley's grasp.

"Fine…you want to tell me and explain then do so!" Lilly shouted and moved to Miley's bed and sat down. Miley stood up and wiped her eyes and made her way to the bed to sit next to Lilly when the blonde girl shook her head.

"No…on the floor on your knees and tell me! You don't deserve to sit by me yet!" Lilly snapped and Miley instinctually dropped to her knees as she was commanded. "And stop your crying! I can't understand a word you are saying!" Lilly shouted.

Damn that felt….good? Is that the right word? Powerful maybe? And damn she looks so sexy on the floor like that…fuck! What is wrong with me? Lilly's thoughts went crazy as Miley took several deep short gasps of air and calmed her self. Lilly thought Miley looked so sexy kneeling on the floor yet so pitiful as her eye makeup ran down her face mixed with her tears. Part of her wanted to hold her and comfort her and another part of her wanted to be mean to her…to make her beg for forgiveness.

"Yes, ma'am." Miley said she finally got control of her emotions.

"I am waiting, Miley." Lilly said in a commanding tone ignoring Miley's yes m'am. Lilly felt a sudden wave of desire run through her body as the part of her that wanted to dominate Miley won the inner battle over the part that wanted to comfort the beautiful chestnut haired girl kneeling and begging on the floor she loved so much.

Miley looked up and Lilly and saw the stern look on the other girl's naturally innocent angelic face and thought she looked so sexy…and her words and the way she said them made Miley shiver in desire. She swallowed hard again.

"I…I did love you, Lilly. I just did not know what it was…I mean I knew it was love but not what kind of love. I hated when you and Oliver started dating and I just thought it was because it meant I would spend less time with you and it was true. You started spending all your time with him and…and the morning you came to me and told me you and him had sex…I…I was so mad. I thought I was mad because it again meant less time with you and it would ruin our friendship but that was not the case. I was jealous, Lilly, I was so jealous. I…I lied to you, baby, I told you I had sex but I was still a virgin. I never had sex with Gabe. I did not lose my virginity until way after you. And…and that day when you told me you thought you were pregnant by Oliver…I…I reacted the way I did because I thought then that…that I truly had lost you forever and would never have you. I never knew or understood why I was mad at you until the day we made love. When you left I cried, Lilly, I cried my heart out because I knew then I loved you. I…I never wanted to love you or anybody. I never wanted to feel the way I did about you. I hated myself for being in love…not just with you but being in love with anyone. I denied the idea of love…that kind of love and I never wanted it."

"I don't believe that, Miley. What about Mikayla…I know you loved her. You can't tell me you did not love her…hell you still do…I see it!" Lilly said as her jealousy for Mikayla flared up. She buried it long ago but now it came to the surface once more.

Miley looked at Lilly and nodded, "Yes I love Mikayla as I love Ashley but stronger. I loved and do love her but not in that way. It is different, Lilly, so different. How can I not love her…we had something special at one time but it was not being in love. It is deeper than how you love her or how you love Ashley and how Ashley loves you and her and me…I admit that, but the love I feel for her is nothing compared to the love I feel for you. I love her but I am in love with her."

Lilly shook her head again, "Why…why didn't you ever tell me, Miley. Why didn't you just tell me how you felt?"

"Because I didn't want it, Lilly, I tried to fight it and bury it and it worked…for a while. I saw what that kind of love will do to someone. I saw how much it can hurt and I never wanted to be hurt like that. You scared me that day, Lilly. You scared the hell out of me and all you did was love me and I was so afraid."

Lilly threw her hands up in confusion, "I…I don't understand why I scared you. All I ever did was love you. Is that why you sent that email? Because you were afraid?"

Miley nodded, "Yes, m'am, I was so scared of what I even thought I was feeling even back then. I…I saw what it did, Lilly, I saw what it did to your mom when your dad left. Remember how she did not even leave the house in over a month? You and I would sit with her and try to cheer her up but all she did was cry. And you…oh God what it did to you seeing your mom like and how much you hurt after your dad left…that broke my heart. I…I never wanted to get hurt like that so I fought it…I fought it and convinced myself love was not real and would never allow myself to feel that way." Miley started crying again, "And…and my dad…I…I told you he did not take my mom's death well remember? I told you how it was Jackson who took care of me…my dad had a nervous breakdown and spent nine months in a hospital because he loved my mom so much and he could not handle her being gone. It almost killed him and…and he could not even take care of his own ten year old daughter who was devastated her mommy was gone. He loved my mother so much that he could not even comfort his own daughter who needed him so much when her mommy died. I…I never wanted to be that hurt or feel that much heart break so I stopped believing in love. I…I never wanted it and…and then I fell in love with you and it scared me so much. Then…then I…I got my heart broken in the way I fought against for so long." Miley placed her hands over her face and started crying harder. "I never wanted to feel this way…to be in love and…and now my reasons why came true. That was why I loved Mikayla in the way I did and her in the way she loves me…it was nothing romantic or…or silly…it was a love that I knew would never break my heart, Lilly. She does not believe in that kind of love…she could never love me or anyone like that and I could never love her like that. You…you are the only person I could ever be _in_ love with, Lilly."

Lilly started crying at Miley's confession and felt such sadness and love for Miley. She got off the bed and on her own knees in front of the beautiful brunette. Lilly pried Miley's hands away from her face and kissed her lips gently and wrapped her arms around her. Strawberry…that was the flavor of Miley's lip gloss Lilly thought as she licked her own lips to taste it again.

"My poor Miley, I wish you would have told me. My poor sweet Miley." Lilly whispered in Miley's ear as she hugged her and then pulled back. She brushed Miley's hair from her face and then used both hands to grasp Miley's cheeks gently, leaned in, and kissed the other girl with passion. Miley pushed her tongue inside Lilly's mouth and pressed her body so hard against her Lilly fell backwards with Miley on top of her. Lilly moaned in pleasure as Miley moved her mouth to Lilly's neck and started kissing and sucking.

"Oh…Lilly…please…make…love…to…me…please…don't…stop…me." Miley said in between kisses on Lilly's neck.

Lilly let out a loud gasp of pleasure when Miley's mouth found her ear and started sucking and nibbling on it. Lilly had a weakness for her ears getting kissed and Miley found that out and used it to her advantage. Miley started grinding her hips into Lilly and wished the other girl had worn something less thick than her jeans. Lilly still moaned and panted as Miley attacked her ear begging the blonde girl to make love to her. Lilly finally found the willpower and pushed Miley off of her with all her strength and Miley flew two feet away from Lilly on the floor. She got up on her knees panting for breath as she saw Lilly getting to her feet.

"Please, Lilly, please don't stop me this time. Please make love to me…I am begging you! Please don't reject me today! I…even if it is just for today...please let me have this before you leave. I…I need you, Lilly." Miley pleaded and her southern accent got thicker in her desire and need and fear of being rejected once again by Lilly.

Lilly looked down at Miley and smiled, "Hush, silly girl, I just did not want to get carpet burns on my ass." Lilly kicked off her canvas skater shoes, unbuttoned her jeans, pulled them off, and climbed into the bed. She gave Miley a seductive grin, "Now stand up and take your clothes off and come make love to me."

Miley smiled wide and jumped to her feet and started to remove her boots when Lilly stopped her. Miley gave the now naked blonde girl a curious look.

"Umm…I…weeeel…I want you to leave the boots on…they are so fucking hot." Lilly said as she blushed hard.

Miley giggled, "What ever pleases you, Lilly, I will do." She told Lilly and took of her clothes leaving her boots on her feet and climbed into the bed and fell on top of Lilly with such passion and force Lilly let out a squeaky _eep_ and wrapped her arms around the brunette girl.

They kissed deep and passionate as Lilly pushed Miley off of her and placed the other girl on her side and Lilly positioned her self neck to her and pressed her body close and wrapped her leg around Miley. Their hands roamed over each other's bodies in quick heated passion as they could not get enough of touching one another everywhere. Lilly let out a loud gasp of pleasure as Miley's mouth once again found her ear and she grinned when Miley moaned as Lilly's own hand started teasing and gently pinching the other girl's erect brown nipple. As Miley kept kissing and sucking Lilly's ear and neck with such a strong desire to please the blonde girl…to do anything Lilly asked and told her to do...Lilly's hand moved from her nipple and found its way between Miley's legs. She gently spread Miley's legs apart and inserted one and then two fingers in the sweet warm wetness of Miley. Miley throw her head back and gave a scream of pleasure as Lilly thrust her two fingers in her and made circular motions deep inside. The brown haired girl gripped the blonde tighter and panted as Lilly worked her.

"Lilly, please…ohhh God…please own me. I want you to…to…ohhhhh…don't stop. Pleeeassse, Lilly….Please love me!" Miley begged and screamed in her desire and passion as she moaned and gasped while Lilly continues to work her with her fingers.

Miley moved her hand between Lilly's legs and tried to spread them apart but Lilly clenched them tight. "No, baby, you first…I want to see you come first. You are so beautiful when you come." Lilly whispered in Miley's ear as she refused the other girl entrance inside her.

"Nooo…ohhh God…please…please let me…please Lilly…I…ohhhh…please let me." Miley begged in her need to please Lilly…to please the girl she loved and wanted to be her mistress. She started to shed more tears in her need to please Lilly and the denial Lilly gave her and she tried once more to spread Lilly's legs.

Lilly continued to use her fingers on Miley with one hand and brought her other up and ran it through Miley's long brown hair and then grabbed a handful of that wonderful hair and pulled hard. Miley let out another loud moan of pain and pleasure as her head was pulled back hard. Lilly took just a moment to soak in the look on Miley's face. It was so sexy and lovely as the girl had her eyes closed and her mouth opened in an O.

"No, Miley! I said no!" Lilly said harshly and then kissed Miley hard for a long moment still pulling the girl's hair and then her mouth moved to Miley's wonderful breast and she took a hard nipple in her mouth and sucked and bit it. Miley screamed the pain and pleasure once more.

"Ohhhh….yes…yes…Lilly…I…ohhhh…please forgive me!" Miley screamed out.

Lilly continued to suck and nibble Miley's nipple as her fingers continued their pleasant task between the girl's legs and then she used her thumb to touch Miley's now swollen clit. Miley moaned, panted, and gasped in her pleasure as she quickly felt her orgasm building. Lilly did not have to wait long before Miley let out a high pitched husky scream as her body tightened and then she felt the wonderful release as the walls of her pussy convulsed around Lilly's fingers. As she came Lilly bit down harder on her nipple and Miley let out a wonderful yell of pleasure as she her orgasm continued and she screamed Lilly's name in one long drawn out cry. Lilly continued to please the girl until all Miley could do was grip Lilly tight and gasp for air.

"Umm…that was nice." Lilly whispered in Miley's ear as she held the girl close to her.

"Ni…nice…I…nice…is…is…oh God…it…it was wonderful…and…and all you…can…can say is…is nice." Miley said weakly between her gasps for the much needed air. Her thighs and stomach muscles were still quivering uncontrollably as she gripped Lilly harder trying to come down from the glorious rush of her orgasm. Her right nipple throbbed in pain due to Lilly biting it hard and she loved it.

Lilly giggled and she kissed Miley's panting mouth and held the girl until she finally started to relax. "I…I hope I...I did not hurt you when I bit you…I did not mean to do it that hard."

Miley smiled and started kissing Lilly's neck. "No, baby, it was wonderful…all of it was so wonderful." She whispered in the blonde girl's ear. Miley could feel Lilly smile and she started kissing the girl's neck again and whispering between kisses.

"Lilly…please…own…me…please own every part of me. You…already…own…my heart…please own my body and soul now…I…I will do anything for you…I will please you in anyway you desire…please…I need you to own me." Miley said as she continued to suck and kiss Lilly's neck and smiled when she heard Lilly moan and press her body against her. "Please, Lilly…please let me please you…to give myself to you…no limits with you…I…I don't want any limits with you…I…will…do…anything you tell me if it…pleases you…anything…just tell me you will…own me…all of me…my heart…my body…my soul…all of it is yours. I will submit to you…in everyway…just love me…please love me Lilly." Miley continued to beg between her kisses and once again attacked Lilly's erogenous zone of her ear.

"Ohhh…Miley…that feels…damn…that feels wonderful…make me come, Miley…make me come and please me….oh God yes…please me!" Lilly panted.

Miley grinned and started kissing her way down Lilly's body as the blonde rolled over on her back. She knew what Miley was going to do and she wanted it…she wanted Miley to use her mouth and for Miley to taste her and make her come. Miley paused at Lilly's breasts and sucked each nipple…taking her time and enjoying the moans and whimpers of Lilly's pleasure. She then kissed her way down Lilly's stomach and licked the girl's wonderful abs and then paused as a moment of sadness ran over her. She lifted her head slightly and looked up at Lilly. Lilly opened her eyes as the pleasure stopped and was about to order Miley to keep going but when she looked down all she could do is give the other girl a small sad smile as she saw a tear run down Miley's cheek.

"Shhh…its ok, baby, it is really ok now." Lilly said as she ran her hand gently through Miley's hair, now a little damp with sweat, "Shhh…I promise its ok now, love." Lilly whispered.

Miley wiped her tear on Lilly's stomach and ran her tongue seductively up the seven inch scar that started to the left of Lilly's belly button and ended just below her rib cage. Lilly shivered in the pleasure as the moment of brief sadness quickly passed for both girls and was replaced once again with desire and passion. Lilly allowed Miley to spread her legs and the brown haired girl kissed and licked her inner thighs as her fingers teased her open and wetness between her legs.

"Ohhh…Miley…do it Miley…make me come. I…I can't take it…make me come." Lilly cried out at the teasing.

Miley's eyes rolled up and looked at Lilly's face as she continued to tease the other girl's thighs with her lips and tongue and her pussy with her fingers. "Do…you…trust…me…Lilly?" Miley asked between kisses.

"Ohhh God…yes…yes…please just do it." Lilly begged as she grabbed Miley's head and wrapped her hand around the long brown hair.

"Trust me…Lilly…please trust me in everything I do to you…please. I…I want to give you such pleasure…just trust me." Miley said as she continued to kiss and tease.

"Yesss…for God's sake…do it…stop teasing me…make me cum!" Lilly's voice held a hint authority mixed with her desire and pleading for orgasm.

Miley smiled at the command and knew her place. She was ordered to please and she was going to do it now with no more teasing. She brought her mouths to Lilly's clit, enlarged with passion, and ran her tongue over it while she inserted a finger and then two inside the blonde. Lilly's hips bucked and she screamed Miley's name at the wonderful sensation of pleasure as her right hand twisted Miley's hair harder and her left clutched the sheets on the bed tight. Miley enjoyed pleasing Lilly's swollen clit with her tongue for a moment before she removed it and pushed it deep inside the girl and relished in Lilly's taste. After moments more of giving Lilly the pleasing torment she removed her tongue, replaced it with two of her fingers, placed her thumb on Lilly's clit and made wonderful slow circular motions that made Lilly pant, moan, and beg Miley to go harder and faster. Miley grinned as she enjoyed Lilly's pleasure and torment and then she move Lilly's legs higher off the bed to expose her more and placed her tongue around the girl's other small tight hole.

"Miiilly…ohhh fuuck…what…whaaat are you….dooooing?" Lilly asked with a hint of doubt in her passion filled voice.

"Trust me, Lilly." Miley said as she used her thumb to apply more pressure and faster movements on Lilly's clit. Lilly screamed out as she clutched the bed sheets tighter.

Miley moved her tongue around Lilly's anus and rimmed the girl's small hole and when Lilly reacted with delight to the sensation of the rimming Miley plunged her tongue hard and deep into Lilly's ass. Lilly cried out again and her left hand let go of the sheets, flew above her head, and pressed hard against the head board if Miley's bed.

"Ohhh…Gooood….that feels wonderful….don't stop…please don't stoooop!" Lilly yelled as Miley continued to work her with fingers and tongue. It was only mere minutes before Miley felt Lilly's entire body tighten and then the blonde girl's body shook as she came.

"Miiiillley….more…pleaaase….mooooore!" Lilly screamed as her orgasm hit her and when her legs tried to close on their own due to the pleasure Miley forced them to stay spread as she kept working Lilly. Lilly screamed Miley's name over and over during her long and intense orgasm and when her pleasure finally slated she had to forcefully make Miley stop her delightful torment. Miley grinned as she was pulled up to Lilly and wrapped her legs around the blonde girl as she kissed her deep to let Lilly taste herself from her lips.

Lilly gently pushed Miley off of her, "Stop…let…let…me breathe." Lilly gasped and Miley giggled.

"Did I please you, m'a…Lilly?" Miley asked with a satisfied smile on her face.

Lilly could only nod and whimper out a yes as she gasped for much needed air. When she finally caught her breath she turned to her side to face the other girl and smiled.

"I love you, Miley." Lilly said.

Miley smiled back, "And I love you, Lilly." And the two girls kissed.

Later…much later…in the afternoon Lilly looked at the Hannah Montana clock on Miley's night stand and frowned when she saw the time. It was after four in the afternoon and she had things she needed to do today but she did not want to leave the sleeping girl next to her. They had made love all morning and half the afternoon without even stopping to get out of bed to eat. Neither girl could not keep their hands nor lips off one another all day. Lilly gently pried Miley's arms and legs from around her and quietly got out of the bed and winced at the pleasant soreness of her muscles. She quickly glanced at Miley when she heard the other girl moan and then shift her body and stared at her for a moment hoping she did not wake Miley up.

"Ummm…Lils…please don't leave me…please, Lils. Love me forever." Miley moaned in a sleepy voice and Lilly held her breath hoping Miley was talking in her sleep as she moved.

Lilly smiled as she remembered the girl always talked in her sleep ever since she had known her. Satisfied Miley was still asleep Lilly got out of bed and giggled as she looked at Miley one more time. The brown haired girl's naked body was half under the sheet and blanket and her left foot was hanging off the bed and the reason Lilly giggled was because Miley still wore the ankle high burgundy cowboy boots. Lilly got dressed and gently covered Miley up and was about to leave the room when her right foot kicked the stuffed bear on the ground. She smiled as she picked the bear up and placed it next to Miley and then shook her head. She walked over to Miley's computer desk and removed some paper and a pen that wrote in purple and quickly wrote Miley a note and placed it against the Miley Bear and smiled satisfied. She quietly left the room and went home.

_*** I Need You – The Beatles**_ – **yes I know I used it twice…it is getting hard to find Beatle songs to go with my theme of the chapters…sorry**

**Was this the chapter you have been waiting for? Please review!!!**


	33. Chapter 33

Miley woke up and stretched as she gave a little squeak and the reached over to touch Lilly. She frowned and opened her eyes and the panic hit her that Lilly was not there but in her place on the bed were the stuffed bear and a piece of paper. Miley reached over and with trembling hands she unfolded the paper and read Lilly's words.

_Miley, _

_I had some errands to run and things to do at home. I wanted to wake you but you just looked so damn adorable sleeping I could not bring myself to do it. I will be back around 6:30 or 7:00 and we can go out to eat…I am starving since we were so consumed with one another to even eat lunch…not that I am complaining since it was so wonderful and very much worth it. I am going to bring some clothes for school tomorrow because I want to spend the night with you…in your arms. See you tonight._

_I love you, baby!_

_Lilly._

Miley relaxed and smiled at the written words and giggled at how Lilly dotted the i's with hearts. She got out of bed, walked to the bathroom, put on a robe, and finally removed her boots; she then made up the bed and knew she should change the sweat soaked sheets but she did not want to wash Lilly's scent and the scent of sex off of them right now. She wanted to enjoy it while it lasted. Miley placed Miley Bear back on the now made up bed and then put her Lilly Bear on the bed as well. She giggled childishly as she looked at the position she placed the two stuffed bears in. They were facing one another and looked like they were about to kiss. Miley knew it was hokey and childish but she did not care. She looked at the clock and saw it was just a little before five and knew she had to hurry if she was going to prepare herself for Lilly. She did not want to take a shower and wash Lilly off of her but she knew the other girl would want her cleaned and looking fresh for the evening. Miley did not think of Lilly moving and was just determined to give the girl she loved all of her until she moved and was going to give Lilly the best three nights of her life. Miley was determined she was not going to cry or shed a tear until Lilly left. Once the blonde girl was gone then she would call Mikayla and Ashley and she would cry her heart out on their shoulders until she could cry no more. But that would come later…now she just needed to make Lilly happy and make sure Lilly would be pleased with her.

Lilly arrived back at Miley's house between six thirty and seven. She wanted to look nice tonight so she wore a black three tiered skirt with small white polka dots that came about two inches above her knees, a white cinch waist tunic, two inch heels (designer shoes she had gotten from Miley's Hannah closet over a year ago), and black thigh highs. Lilly styled her hair for her date with Miley to give it some curls and wore it loose and down over her shoulders, applied light makeup, and selected raspberry splash lip gloss from her many assorted colors and flavors; she thought her lips looked so wonderfully kissable. Lilly got out of her car and was tempted to run to the door of Miley's house but calmed herself tried to ease the butterflies in her stomach. She did not know why she was so nervous…they did spend almost all day making love but she was a little scared. Was it because she and Miley had never been on a date before? Was it fear that while she loved Miley so much she was having doubts again that a relationship between the two could never work because of what Miley wanted and expected from someone she was involved with? They needed to talk about that. Was it fear that maybe Miley would have a change of heart and once more tell Lilly is was "just sex"? Well only one way to find out Lilly thought as she rang the doorbell to Miley's front door. After a few minutes no one answered and Lilly's heart dropped and she felt like she was going to cry that maybe Miley did change her mind and it was just sex for her. Lilly took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Miley?" Lilly said as she took a step inside the house. The first thing she noticed was the smell. It smelled like something was burning or had been burned…like burnt food. The next thing she noticed was the thin haze of smoke in the house and then she heard the crying. Panicked, Lilly dropped her purse and ran toward the sound and saw Miley sitting on the kitchen floor with her back against the cabinet doors under the sink and she had her hands in her face. Her body was jerking as she sat there crying. Worried, Lilly ran over to her and dropped to her knees in front of the other girl and gently pried Miley's hands from her face.

"Miles…honey, you ok? What happened, baby?" Lilly asked sweetly.

Miley looked up at Lilly with tears in her eyes, "I…I…I wanted it to be perfect for you…I wanted it to be so special and…and…I…I burned it…I burned the dinner I was cooking for you. I…I ruined everything." Miley cried as Lilly pulled her into her arms.

Lilly could not help but giggle and she held Miley, "Shhh…it's ok, baby, its fine…we'll just go out to eat. I was planning on taking you out to eat anyway….shhh…its ok, Miles."

Miley pulled back from Lilly when she heard the other girl giggle, "It's not funny. I…I tried, Lilly, I tried so hard…I am so sorry."

Lilly giggled again, "Uhhh…yeah it is funny. You know better than to try and cook, Miles, you suck at it."

That just made Miley cry harder, "I'll learn…I promise I'll learn for you. I'll take lessons; Lilly…I learn to cook for you. When you come visit me…I…I'll be able to cook for you."

Lilly grinned and pulled Miley to her feet, "Shhh…don't be silly." Lilly led the upset Miley to the couch and they sat down close as Lilly continued to hold her. After a few moments Miley clamed down and Lilly gently kissed her lips which turned into a more passionate kiss and soon Miley's lips once again moved to Lilly's neck…she knew what pleased the girl and needed to make Lilly happy since she burned the other girl's dinner.

"Lilly…I want…to…go with you." Miley said between kisses.

Lilly carefully pushed Miley back and looked at her. She noticed the girl had styled her long beautiful hair differently tonight. It was now parted on the side and held behind her right ear with two half moon shaped hair clips and hung down with only her natural curls. Lilly glanced over Miley's body and saw she was wearing light blue sequin scoop top and a white charmuese mini skirt that showed off her long tan legs to perfection. She would have looked perfect if it had not been for the makeup running down her cheeks…but Lilly thought that made Miley look adorable and sweet…messy…but so cute anyway.

"Go where, Miley?" Lilly asked.

Miley sniffled, "To…to San Diego…I…I want to move with you."

Lilly chuckled and wanted to run her hand through Miley's hair but also did not want to mess it up…she liked it like that. Instead she placed a kiss on Miley's cheek…then another one…another one…and then on the girl's lips. "Your…dad…would…never…let you…you know that, silly." Lilly said between gentle kisses on Miley's face.

Miley sniffled again, "I…I don't care…I…I want to be with you. I…I'll run away. I'll be eighteen in almost two months anyway."

Lilly giggled as she continued to kiss Miley's face, "Now you are being just plain silly…you are not moving to San Diego."

Miley sniffled once more as she enjoyed Lilly's sweet gentle kisses over her face, "I…I want to be with you, Lilly." She said sadly

"I know you do…but I…I don't want you moving to San Diego, baby." Lilly said as she continued to kiss Miley.

Miley jerked back, "What!? You…you don't want me to move…to…why? I…why, Lilly? I…" Miley moved to the other side of the couch, placed her arms across her chest, crossed her legs and started rocking her leg, and had a pouty look on her face with her bottom lip stuck out.

Lilly giggled again at Miley's reaction and how cute she looked, "Because if you move I would miss you, Miley."

Miley glared at Lilly not even hearing what the other girl said, "So…do…do you already have another girlfriend or boyfriend lined up there, Lilly Truscott! I bet you do…I bet when you go visit you dad for the two weeks in the summer you met some one and…and you want to be with them! Well if you expect me to just wait around for you and…and just be your friend with benefits or…or your fuck buddy when you come and visit you are so wrong, Lillian! I want it all…I want all or nothing!" Miley shouted.

Lilly giggled at the Miley. The girl was so upset it was not registering what Lilly was trying to tell her…of course Lilly was teasing Miley with it. "Miley, listen to me, baby. If you move I would miss you…I am not moving. That was one of the reasons I left you today. I had to tell my mom and call my dad. Mom is real happy but dad is pissed. He made all these arrangements and had me registered for school and stuff…but he'll get over it."

Miley stared at Lilly for a moment and then it hit her, "You…you are not leaving?"

Lilly grinned and shook her head, "No I am not leaving. How could I move now that I finally have you? That I finally realized that I can't be without you and…and…you do love me."

"LILLY!" Miley shouted and threw herself in Lilly's arms, causing the blonde to fall on the floor with Miley on top of her kissing her face. "I do love you! I love you so much! Ohhh, Lilly, I love you! I love you so much!"

Lilly laughed as Miley kissed her cheeks, her lips, and her neck repeatedly. After a moment she pushed the girl away and kissed Miley's lips, "But there are some things we need to talk about, Miles, some very important things."

Miley pulled back, "No…please, Lilly, not yet. Your talks usually end with you telling me you love me but we can't be together. Please don't do that now…please give it time…give us time…before you do that…please." Miley begged.

Lilly sighed, "Ok, baby, I will…but we do need to talk about it soon if you and I are going to try and make us work."

Miley nodded and kissed Lilly again, "I…I know and we will…just not tonight…please."

"Ok." Lilly said as she pried herself out from under Miley and sat up with her back against the sofa. "You know for this perfect submissive girl Mikayla keeps telling me you are, you are not acting like one tonight." Lilly grinned.

Miley suddenly crawled to the center of the room and kneeled on the floor on her knees and held her head down. Lilly was right…what was she thinking? She was not being the well trained submissive girl she was. But seeing Lilly and how kind the girl was to her and how much she loved her…something she never had before from Mikayla, Cassandra, or any other mistress she played with at the club…she took advantage of it and it was so wrong. She knew better. She should have known her place. True she got dressed and fixed herself in a way she thought would please Lilly, she tried cooking for Lilly to please her, and when Lilly was gone for the afternoon Miley had it all planned out…she would be the perfect pleasing slave for the blonde girl she loved. But seeing Lilly and having Lilly hold her and comfort her like she did changed the way she thought and all she could do was be the girlfriend and not the salve. Miley wanted both…she wanted to be both to Lilly. She knew if it had been Mikayla's dinner she burned her former mistress would not have hugged her, whispered sweet caring words in her ear, or held her in comfort. Mikayla would have punished her for making a mess in the kitchen in some creative and painful ways. As Miley kneeled on the floor her thoughts flashed back to Mikayla and the time she did try and cook for her former mistress.

_Miley had only been Mikayla's slave in training for about three months. They had been having sex and been friends for longer but just recently had Mikayla started training Miley after both girls discovered Miley's desire to become a slave…her need to serve and please. Mikayla had been out of town for two weeks and on the day she was to come home she instructed Miley not to pick her up but to be waiting at her house with dinner ready. She hungry and very tired from her mini tour which did not go very well since she was supposed to be performing with Hannah Montana but two moths prior to the shows Hannah dropped out of sight and cancelled all her events. The fans were very disappointed and a lot of them got refunds. They paid to see Hannah and not Mikayla. That did not really upset Mikayla too much…she knew who the bigger star was and regardless of the façade she put on in her show life and being the bitch star who thought she was better than Hannah that was just an act. She never begrudged Miley on being the better and more popular performer but she had to keep up appearances for her fans that liked the "bitchy" attitude of Mikayla. She was actually proud of Miley and her musical talent. No she was mad because she was tired and she messed up a couple of songs during her last performance and even slipped on her last set when she was wearing six inch heel thigh high leather boots. It was not her best show…it was one of her worse._

_Miley was in Mikayla's kitchen frantically preparing dinner for her Mistress. She decided to show her affection to Mikayla by cooking and she already ruined the first meal she cooked and had to throw it out and decided the second meal would be something easy and settled on a marinara sauce and angel hair pasta. Mikayla was fond of Italian food. She already cleaned the house earlier, not that I was dirty and all she had to do was straighten up a little and made sure Mikayla had clean sheets on the bed and her room was prepared for her arrival home after two weeks. Miley was stirring the sauce when she heard her name being called._

"_Miley! Where are you and what is that horrid smell?" Mikayla called her from the living room. Miley looked at the kitchen clock and saw her mistress was home two hours early. She placed the spoon in the kitchen counter and ran to the living room and dropped to her knees with her head bowed._

"_Welcome home, Mistress." Miley said pleasantly._

_There was a long pause, "God you look like shit! And again…what is that terrible smell?"_

_Miley frowned because she knew she did not look her best since she did not have time to prepare herself because Mikayla was early. She wore no makeup, not that she really needed much, she was wearing just a pair of baggy white cotton shorts she wore when she did her housework, and an old pink tee shirt that was splattered with tomato sauce and her hair had been haphazardly piled on top of her head and held up by hair clips._

"_I…I did not expect you home this early, Mistress, and…and I had yet to get ready for you. I…I was cooking you d…dinner, m'am." Miley muttered in a scared voice._

"_Oh this I have to fucking see. Go up stairs and unpack my overnight bag and meet me in the kitchen." Mikayla said in an amused but stern voice._

_Miley got to her feet and grabbed the bag that was on the floor and carried it to upstairs. "Oh…Miley, at least brush your fucking hair and change you damn shirt. You look like something the cat dragged in." Miley heard Mikayla yell at her as she walked up the stairs._

_Miley did not respond and she was not expected to as she made her way upstairs and her eyes grew watery at displeasing her mistress. Miley unpacked Mikayla's bag and put everything where it belonged and brushed her hair, it still looked terrible but a little better, and put on a little makeup, and changed her shirt. She made her way back into the kitchen nervously. When she walked in the kitchen her heart sank as she saw Mikayla sitting at the four chaired dinette table with her arms folded across her chest and a mad look on her face. The kitchen was a complete mess…worse than it was while Miley was trying to cook. The pot her sauce was in lay on the floor and the red liquid had poured from it and splattered all over the kitchen counter and the floor. She looked back at Mikayla with fearful eyes._

"_That was the worst tasting shit I have placed in my mouth! What on this earth ever gave you the idea you could cook!" Mikayla yelled from her chair._

"_I…I…I wanted to…to…please you and…and…" Miley stammered._

""_I…I…I wanted to please you…and…'" Mikayla mocked Miley, "Well you fucking failed didn't you, Miley. Look at this mess! You fucking ruined my kitchen!" Mikayla stood up. "And what the hell are you doing standing in my presence and looking at me! Get on your fucking knees and don't you dare look at me!"_

_Miley dropped to her knees and landed in one of the puddles of sauce and bowed her head. "I…I am sorry, Mistress…I…please forgive me." Miley whimpered._

"_Don't fucking speak! You stupid…stupid girl!" Mikayla yelled. "I gave you one fucking simple task…to have dinner waiting for me when I got home! You could not even do that, could you? You could not follow a simple instruction and have dinner ready for me! Instead, you stupid slut, you try to cook. How dumb can you be, Miley? You know damn well you can't cook!" Mikayla yelled at Miley._

_Miley saw Mikayla's feet out of the corner of her eye and she braced herself for what she knew was to come. Mikayla pulled Miley's head back hard by her hair and slapped her face. Miley let out a whimper of pain and felt her cheek burn from the slap…but she also shivered with the pleasure of it. She knew she was going to be punished and punished severely tonight and that punishment would include some hurtful pain she was learning to find very delightful and it turned her one so much but she also knew it would hurt and she would not be granted that wonderful release of an orgasm. Mikayla had begun to learn what pain did to her new slave and she would take Miley just to that edge and then stop. Miley had become very aware how well and cruel Mikayla could punish._

"_I…I…I am sorry…I…" Miley started and was slapped on the other side of her face and gave another whimper pain and then that shiver of pleasure._

"_Don't fucking talk! I did not tell you to speak! Now I want you to get your stupid ass up and go get me something to eat. And it had better not be from some fast food place! I detest fast food!" Mikayla said and then gave Miley a hard pull of her hair. "And you are going to be punished tonight, you stupid girl! I know the pain can give you pleasure but that will be denied you tonight! All you are going to feel is the pain!" Mikayla let go of Miley's hair with a shove of the girl's hair and left the kitchen._

_Miley got to her feet and saw the red sauce on her knees and shins and thought she should clean herself first and then stopped that thought. Mikayla did not tell her to so she grabbed her purse from the small table and walked out the back door to her car. She was not allowed in the front door unless her mistress was with her so she parked in the back. Miley drove and frantically thought of what her mistress wanted to eat…something good and that she would like. Tears ran down her burning cheeks as she drove to the main strip where there were a lot of places to pick something up. She was not crying from the pain…yes the pain made her tear up but that was not it. She was not crying with the thought of her future punishment tonight…yes it was going to hurt and hurt bad but she would handle it…she deserved it. No…she was crying because she displeased her mistress so much tonight. Who did she think she was…trying to cook for her mistress? She knew she could not cook so why did she even try? "Stupid…stupid…stupid, girl!" Miley shouted as she banged her hands on the steering wheel of her car. She decided on a Japanese Steakhouse Mikayla was fond of and ordered two steaks, the sides that came with it, and some sushi…Mikayla liked sushi. She drew curious and odd looks at the physical mess she was in and felt humiliated and knew that was what her mistress wanted her to feel._

_Miley walked in the back door of the kitchen and saw Mikayla sitting again at the table flipping the pages of a fashion magazine angrily. She looked up at Miley, "about fucking time", was all she said. Miley noticed the kitchen was still as she left it and did not expect anything different. It was her job to clean it not Mikayla's. She placed the food on the kitchen counter and started setting the table as Mikayla ignored her. When she was done setting the table and placing their dinner on the table Mikayla looked at Miley._

"_What the fuck do you think you are doing?" She asked._

"_I…I…preparing our dinner, m'am." Miley said in a scared unsure voice._

"_I said get me something to eat not you. God you are just being so stupid tonight aren't you, Miley? Throw your dinner in the trash…if you are hungry you can eat some of that awful shit you cooked tonight. You can lick it off the floor!" _

_Miley nodded and felt the tears again. She was hungry but of course not that hungry. She threw her dinner in the trash and kneeled back on the floor as Mikayla ate. When her mistress was half done with her food she looked at Miley. "You could make yourself useful and start cleaning my kitchen!" She said and ate a few more bites of her food and walked from the kitchen._

_Miley had started cleaning the mess before Mikayla finished eating and as her mistress walked from the room she turned, "I have some left over food if you are hungry you may eat it. You are going to need your strength tonight! When you are done come to my room…I'll be waiting for you." _

"_Yes, maim, and thank you m'am." Miley said and when Mikayla left she sat down and finished the food. Once done she finished cleaning the kitchen. It took her close to an hour but it sparkled and she smiled at the job she did and knew with this her mistress just had to be pleased with her. She then took the time to wash her legs in the sink._

_Miley made her way to Mikayla's room fearfully and she knocked on the closed door; she knew better than to enter without permission when her mistress was home. She entered the room after given permission and before she assumed her slave position on the floor she had time to briefly glance around the room. The first thing she noticed was that everything she had unpacked for Mikayla was scattered about the room in a disorderly mess; her mistress was very angry at her tonight, and then she saw Mikayla sitting on her king sized bed absently filing her nails without looking up. Miley's jaw dropped as she saw her mistress._

_Mikayla was dressed in a complete domination outfit. It was black leather combined with chains that clung tightly to her body and showed all the wonderful curves her mistress had and was low cut to show her cleavage and the crouch was cut up to leave little to the imagination. Miley saw she wore fish net stockings that had to be panty hose because they went under the revealing outfit and black shiny leather boots that went way up her thighs almost to her crouch. Mikayla wore her long dark hair down so it spilled over her shoulders. Miley thought her mistress looked beautiful…wickedly beautiful. As she kneeled in the middle of the room Miley's eyes caught the paddle laying next to Mikayla. It was the long handled leather paddle with a wide hard leather top. The handle was so long it would give the paddle a whip like motion and Miley shivered in anticipation of the pain and pleasure the paddle would bring her._

"_What the hell are you doing, Miley?" Mikayla asked in a cold voice as Miley knelt in the middle of the room._

_Miley gave her mistress a confused look. "Look at the room, Miley! It is a mess; don't you think you should clean the room, you stupid girl?" Mikayla said harshly. "I was very disappointed with the way you unpacked my belongings."_

_Miley got to her feet and started cleaning the room. "Miley…didn't you forget something?" Mikalya asked calmly._

_Miley looked at Mikayla and gave her a questioning look. "You are fucking dressed, you stupid girl! Take your fucking clothes off!"_

_Miley nodded and got undressed and she then picked up the scattered makeup items and put them back where they belonged in neat orderly fashion she thought briefly of the verbal abuse Mikayla gave her. Miley always thought it was kind of ironic that while her mistress would call her names like "stupid girl", "dumb", and even "bitch" or "slut" when she was really mad at her she never used the word "whore". There was even one time when Mikayla was entertaining a male friend and Miley was placed naked in a cage in the corner of the room and made to watch the couple have sex…she was being punished for a minor offense…and the man asked Mikayla "when is your whore going to join us?" Mikayla literally kicked the man from her bed and told him to leave and he would never be invited back to her bed again. After the man left Mikayla unlocked Mileyl's cage and ordered Miley to her bed and wrapped her arms around her crying slave and whispered in her ear to never believe she was a whore and no one would ever call her a whore when she was around. That rare time of having Mikayla comfort her when she was in her slave role showed Miley that Mikayla really cared for her. There were even times when Miley first started accompanying Mikayla to the club and another Mistress was dominating the submissive girl and would call her a whore Mikayla would end the session. It was soon known that if you played with Miley you could verbally abuse her with any name you wanted but never call her a whore when Mikayla was in the room._

_Miley soon had the room cleaned and was folding Mikayla's panties that she threw on the floor and was about the put them in the drawer. "What the fuck are you doing, Miley?" Her mistress asked again. Miley's eyes were watering and she wanted to cry because she could do nothing right to please her mistress this evening._

"_I…I…am putting up your underwear, mistress." Miley replied scared._

"_They are fucking dirty you stupid, bitch. Do you expect me to wear fucking dirty panties?" Mikayla yelled as she sat on the bed._

_Miley shook her head as a tear ran down her cheek. She was confused and frustrated she was getting everything all wrong tonight. "No…no, m'am." Miley replied and started walking to the door carrying the underwear._

"_Where the hell do you thin you are going?" Mikayla yelled._

_Miley turned, "To…to put them in the washing machine and wash them."_

"_God you are such a fucking idiot! Do you expect me to let you waste my water on three pair of panties? Go fucking put them in the fucking clothes hamper in the fucking bathroom, you stupid…stupid girl!"_

_Miley had it…she broke. She dropped to her knees and started crying, "I…I am so sorry…I…I can't do anything right! Please, mistress, please forgive me!" She cried into her hands still holding the panties._

"_Well that was the first thing you did right all night! To realize how stupid you are and not know how to do anything." Mikayla stood up and walked to Miley and grabbed her hair and pulled the crying girl to her feet. "There will be no forgiveness tonight, Miley, only punishment. Now get your ass on the bed on all fours!"_

_Miley whimpered and did as she was told after Mikayla let her hair go. She crawled on the bed and got on all fours. She bit her lower lip knowing what was coming next and tried to brace herself…but it never worked. She cried out as the first strike of the paddle hit her left butt cheek and then again when the paddle hit her right cheek. She felt the pain burning her butt but also felt the pleasure from the pain run through her._

"_Don't you dare cry out, Miley! You deserve the punishment and if you cry out again I will only make it worse for you." Mikayla said cruelly._

_Miley nodded as the tears, now from the pain as well as being upset she failed her mistress, ran down her checks. She lowered her head and stuffed a hand full of the satin sheets in her mouth to stifle any future screams. Mikayla resumed her punishment and started spanking Miley once again. Miley's body jerked forward at the next strike and she muffled a cry and the next and the next…at each strike Mikayla alternated which side of Miley's butt she hit and soon Miley was sobbing and crying into the bed sheet gag as the pain grew worse and worse. She had a safe word established with Mikayla but this was punishment and not a play scene. The safe word would do not good…plus she would not have used it anyway. She had not used it in a long time. Regardless of how much pain the paddling brought her she felt her need and desire for it rush over her body as the pain mixed with pleasure. Miley felt herself almost dripping wet between her thighs and her clit throbbed with the need to be touched and played with. After ten strikes on each side Mikayla stopped._

"_Don't you fucking move, Miley. We are not done yet…we are not nearly done yet." Mikayla whispered in a cold voice._

_Miley could only nod and bit the bed sheet as the pain on her but burned and throbbed and her lust and desire to have an orgasm made her squirm. She knew she would get no sexual gratification tonight and that made the punishment worse. She knew Mikayla would take her to the edge…to that right moment when she would almost come and then stop. She knew her mistress may even take her to the brink of her glorious subspace but deny her that wonderful feeling of slipping away…that natural intense high she got from the pain. Mikayla had let Miley go there twice, the first was not intended but discovered by accident one night and the second was for a treat when Miley pleased her mistress very well one night at a dinner party. Since then Mikayla held that glorious feeling back from Miley to only use it as a reward she would give her slave when she deserved it. She had yet to deserve it again._

_Miley jerked when she felt Mikayla's finger spread lube in her ass and then made whimpering sounds when she felt two objects inserted inside her lubricated hole. Miley relaxed as she grew accustomed to the objects and enjoyed the pleasant sensation they gave her. Her head then jerked back in pleasure and she let out a moan as the objects started vibrating and she hear Mikayla laugh._

"_Oh, my little slave enjoys that does she? I placed two vibrating eggs in your ass, Miley, and I control the remote." The vibrations stopped to Miley's disappointment. "I will turn them back on later and you will not come when they are on…if you come I will make your punishment even more severe than what you are going to get tonight." She heard Mikayla say. "No get off my bed…you do not deserve to be in my bed, slave."_

_Miley whimpered as her butt burned in pain and fell to the floor and got back on her knees._

"_Hands out!" Mikayla said and Miley put her arms out in front of her. Mikayla attached two fur lined cuffs to her wrists and pulled Miley roughly to her feet. She then dragged a whimpering Miley to the corner. "Lift your arms!" She snapped and Miley did as she was told. Mikayla attached the connecting chain to Miley's cuffs to a D ring attached to the ceiling with reinforced bolts to hold her weight. Her mistress had these rings set around the house for play times and punishments as well as other small things no one would even notice if they visited. In parts around the house she had hidden panels under the carpet or hard wood floors that when lifted would expose other D rings so a slave could be chained to the floor. Mikayla had to use a small three step ladder to pull Miley almost off her feet to attach the cuffs to the ring. Miley hung there with her arms stretched over her head as she stood painfully on the tips of her toes to prevent herself from dangling. She knew before her punishment was done she would most likely collapse and hang by her arms so she was doing her best to prevent that at the moment. She screamed in pain as Mikayla then attached a nipple clamp to her right breast and then her left. A small chain dangled from each clamp and at the other end were small weights that painfully pulled Miley's nipples._

"_Such a shame you fucked up so bad tonight, Miley. You were doing so well in your training but I guess you got to over confident didn't you." Mikayla said and she emphasized the word "you" with a strike on Miley's stomach with a riding crop. Miley bit her lower lip to prevent a scream._

"_I…I…please, Mistress…please…I am so sorry." Miley begged._

"_Yes I am sure you are sorry, Miley. But that does not mean you will not be punished!" Mikayla again struck Miley as she said the word "punished". Miley then felt Mikayla pull back her hair hard and her mistress leaned in close and then Miley moaned in pleasure as she felt the eggs start vibrating again._

"_You can beg and cry all you want, my little pet, but it will do you no good. I want to hear you beg…I want to hear you beg to stop and to hear you beg to come from the pain as I know you will…but you will not come, my pet, I will not allow it. You will not come for a whole month. That is part of your punishment for being a total fuck up tonight!" Mikayla pulled Miley's hair back harder and Miley whimpered in the pain and pleasure it gave her. "I told you to do one fucking simple thing and you failed me!"_

_Mikayla let of Miley's hair and stepped back. Miley closed her eyes and braced herself mentally and physically for the pain to come and hoped she could fight off the orgasm she craved so much. She cried out as the riding crop struck her back…._

"Miley…Miles…did you hear me?" Miley was snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of Lilly's voice. She looked at Lilly and waited and hoped the blonde girl she loved would punish her for her actions tonight…for burning her dinner…for being disrespectful…Miley hoped Lilly would give her some punishment…even something small. She wanted Lilly to show her authority over her…she needed Lilly to establish who was in control.

_**The flashback got a little to long and I really wanted to go into more detail. It was kind of spur of the moment. I wanted to get a little insight on Miley's training with Mikayla as well as to show how Mikayla was a true Mistress. So far in the story Mikayla has been pictured as a very caring and protective person to her friends…even if stern…and we really never got to see her in her Mistress role. I hope we did here. I promise next chapter will be all Lilly and Miley. **_


	34. Chapter 34

**A little Manipulation goes a long way**.

Lilly looked and Miley kneeling on the floor in thought and called the girl's name several times before she looked up at her. "Miles…Miley…did you hear me?" Lilly said and finally Miley looked at her.

"Sorry, I was thinking of something, please forgive me." Miley said in a submissive tone.

Lilley chuckled, "It's ok. I was asking of you wanted to go get something to eat?"

"Do you want to?" Miley asked. She was trying to force Lilly to make the decision without asking her. Miley wanted…needed Lilly to tell her. Regardless if she was hungry or not or wanted to go or not it was Lilly's choice not hers. But she was hungry.

"Well, yeah I am hungry…starved…and I would like to. So any place you have in mind?" Lilly asked as she stood up.

Miley sighed in disappointment and frustration at Lilly's lack of desire to take the dominant role. "No…where ever you want is fine." Miley said and got to her feet.

"Ok…why don't you go freshen up and I'll think of somewhere." Lilly said.

"Ok, Lils." Miley went up stairs to her room to put wash her face and reapply her makeup.

Miley looked at herself in the mirror and frowned. Did Lilly see her reaction to the comment about her not being a good submissive as disgusting? Was Lilly sickened by something that came so naturally for her…to kneel in front of a dominate like she did. Miley knew Lilly should have punished her for the dinner and so many other things she did today but she didn't. Mikayla would never have let her get away with even the slightest mistake but Lilly allowed her so many. True Lilly was no Mikayla and Miley did not want her to be. Miley fell in love with Lilly…the Lilly she knew. If she wanted Mikayla she would still be with the other girl. She wanted Lilly but…maybe Lilly was right. Maybe Lilly could not give her what she needed and it would not work. She forced herself not to cry as that thought washed over her and finished her makeup and went back downstairs.

Lilly watched Miley go upstairs and knew something was wrong. Miley was suddenly acting different than the cute childish girl who burned the dinner and cried about it. She wandered if she did something wrong and maybe she should not have teased Miley about being a submissive. She seemed to take it the wrong way or was it something else. If what then what could it be? Lilly smiled when she saw Miley coming back downstairs and Miley smiled back.

"Miley, are you ok?" Lilly asked as she walked to Miley and kissed her on the lips.

Miley smiled at the small kiss and thought even that small light kiss felt so wonderful. "Yeah…why wouldn't I be. The girl I love is not moving away and is staying because of me." Miley grinned as she said it…the girl I loved…she never said those words before and they felt good…those words made the sadness she felt go away.

Lilly smiled at Miley's grin, "I do love you and yes you are the reason I am not moving…I was thinking steak tonight. I have not had a good steak in a while. How is that?"

Miley smiled, "If it pleases you, Lilly."

Lilly laughed at the response, "Yeah it does…but don't tell Mikayla I said I have not had a good steak in a while. She may get mad…the girl can cook like a pro but she can't grill worth a damn."

Miley laughed, "You secret is safe with me." She took Lilly's outstretched hand and they walked out the door.

"When we get back I will help you clean the kitchen…ok?" Lilly said.

Miley nodded and felt that sudden sadness again. She wanted to scream and tell Lilly no! That was not her place…it was up to Miley to clean not Lilly! But she kept her mouth shut, nodded, pushed the sadness out and made room for all the happiness she felt for Lilly's love. She hated to do what she knew she had to…it went against her every being but she had to do it…she had to help Lilly become the mistress she wanted but had to do it in a way that Lilly would never know about. She thought she could ask Mikayla for help but that would do no good. Mikayla would be pissed at her and most likely punish her for even thinking she…a submissive pet…would have the audacity to dare and train someone to be a mistress. Even through Mikayla was no longer her mistress and Miley no longer wore her collar, she still had respect for Mikayla in that role and even knew she would obey and submit to her former mistress. It was hard to let that go after so long of a relationship as her submissive. Miley knew Mikayla still had some control over her. Miley let go of Lilly's hand and walked to the blonde's car and opened the door for her.

Lilly smiled, "Why thank you," and got in.

Lilly drove them to a steakhouse and Miley was disappointed Lilly did not order for her. Again she briefly thought how Mikayla would always order for Miley and never asked the girl what she wanted; Miley forced the thought from her head and focused on Lilly. The rest of the dinner went wonderful as both girls could not keep their eyes off one another just as in the bedroom earlier they could not keep their hands off one another. They laughed and teased and even told stories of the crazy situations they used to get themselves into with all the Hannah drama. After a wonderful date Lilly drove Miley home.

"I need to clean the kitchen, Lilly. Why don't you watch television." Miley said as they got home.

Lilly shook her head and wrapped Miley in her arms, "No, I'll help…be faster that way." She kissed Miley's wonderful soft lips. "Then we can go to bed."

Miley moaned at the kiss and started playing with the top button on Lilly's top. "And what are we going to do in bed, Ms. Truscott?" Miley teased.

Lilly smiled, "I am sure we can think of something."

Miley pulled away, "Go watch TV, baby, I'll do the kitchen." Miley said again as she walked into the kitchen.

"No, Miles, I want to help." Lilly followed her.

Miley turned, "No! I will do it!" Miley looked at Lilly and saw the small hurt in the girl's eyes. Punish me…please punish me for yelling at you! I was disrespectful and you need to punish me! Miley screamed in her head as Lilly stared at her.

"Fine! You clean it!" Lilly said and walked back into the living room and sat on the couch where she started using the remote to surf through the channels. Miley could tell she was mad but she was not going to punish her for her outburst. She sighed, this is going to be harder than I thought. She started to clean the kitchen.

About forty minutes later she walked over to Lilly and sat down on the floor and placed her head on Lilly's knee. Lilly dropped her hand and started running it through the other girl's hair and Miley smiled and thought how wonderful it felt. She looked up at the blonde…God I love this girl she thought as Lilly seemed focused on the television and not her. She was still mad and Miley thought that was good. She wanted Lilly mad at her right now…it would help with her next step. She was nervous at what she was going to do…very nervous but she thought it would help. Maybe if Lilly saw it she would began to understand. Miley sighed as she prepared to take the next step.

"M…m…m'am, I am sorry for my outburst…p…please forgive me." Miley whispered in a fearful voice not knowing how Lilly would take her submissive role.

Lilly put down the remote and seemed to ignore being addressed as "M'am" or she did not hear it since Miley did whisper the word softly. "It's ok, Miley, you don't have to apologize…I just thought it would be faster if I helped that's all."

Miley gave Lilly another smile and turned her head back to the television and wanted to scream…YES I DID! I NEED TO BEG FOR FORGIVNESS! But of course she didn't. She knew her place even if Lilly didn't.

Lilly looked at Miley and knew something was wrong. She caught the m'am comment and saw how Miley was acting and it reminded her of how Brittany acted with Mikayla. When Miley turned her head back the television Lilly frowned. She felt like she was way over her head. Today had been easy…it had been wonderful being in bed with Miley all day the two girls really did not talk much just had a lot of sex and the words they did speak were all about sex and telling one another how much they loved each other, but now it was different. Now it was harder. Lilly knew who Miley was of course and she knew and did not want to change the girl she loved. That would not be fair to Miley. But the old doubts crept up in her about giving Miley what she wanted…needed…in a relationship. Lilly did not know how to do that and it hurt her. That was what she wanted to talk about with Miley but she promised the other girl that would wait and Lilly liked to keep her promises. She was not going to end their new relationship…not a chance on that. She wanted it to work and was determined it was going to work but she did not know how. She could give Miley the girlfriend with no problem but she did not know if she could give the girl the Mistress.

"Lilly, I…I want to show you something." Miley said and interrupted Lilly's thoughts. Miley did not look at Lilly but kept her head on the girl's knee.

"Sure…what is it?" Lilly asked and sat up on the couch.

Miley stood up, "You…you have to follow me." She was more nervous now. She was about to take a huge step and hoped it did not backfire on her.

Lilly got up and followed Miley to her bedroom. Miley opened her closet and then pushed her clothes aside and turned back to Lilly and gave the girl a weak smile. Lilly grinned at her. "Miley I have seen the Hannah closet a million times."

Miley nodded and swallowed hard, "Yes…but…but not since I…I changed it." She was afraid of Lilly's reaction but it was a step she needed to take. She owed it to Lilly to let the girl she loved know what she was getting into out of that love and out of respect. And maybe…just maybe Lilly would see what was in there and it may take her a step closer to her dominate side. Miley had no doubt Lilly was a dominate…that was not the problem. The problem was getting Lilly to embrace it and not be disgusted by it and make her the dominate she wanted…needed Lilly to be.

Miley pressed the numbers on the key pad and turned to Lilly, "I had this installed so daddy could not get in…he never tried but it was better to be safe. I…I will give you the code." Miley swallowed hard again. "Everything in there…the Hannah clothes, shoes…all of it…belongs to you now as well if you want it. You…you don't have to ask me for anything I own. It is yours now just as I am yours." Miley took a deep breath and opened the door to her closet and stepped aside.

Lilly gave Miley another curious look and walked into the huge closet…well room. She saw the familiar thing. The racks of shoes, the rotating rack with Hannah's outfits, the large vanity where Miley did her make up and the blonde wigs and then her eyes went wide. There was another rotating rack of clothes that Hannah would never wear. Outfits that consisted of very short skirts, latex one, leather ones, all types of clothes that Lilly only saw in movies or online when she was doing her curious research about the BDSM lifestyle. The she gasped…as much as she tried to hold it in she couldn't…on the wall were other things.

Floggers, riding crops, a whip, an assortment of paddles and other things she had no idea what the were but knew they were to be used to give pain. Lilly walked closer to the wall and saw a large chest of drawers and the ever so orderly Miley even had each drawer labeled. "Vibrators", Strap ons", Dildos", "Gags", "Clips", "Restraints", and even one that was labeled "Gynecological". Lilly curiously opened it and saw medical tools she had seen at her OBYGN doctor. She shut the draw quickly and her head swarmed with thoughts. She turned to see Miley on her knees in the center of the room with her head down.

"You…you used all of these?" She asked in a quiet voice.

Miley did not look up, "Y…yes, m'am…most of t…them. I…I…had m…most of them used on me. Maybe n…not those particular ones…but…but others like them. Some…some things like the medial ones I…I brought online because I…I was curious but never used or had used on…on me." Miley whispered and stammered.

Lilly looked at Miley and felt a wave of emotion. The first was jealousy…she was jealous someone else used these things on Miley and she knew the main person was Mikayla…the girl she called one of her close friends…someone she loved, then she felt a little disgust. She knew who Miley was now...she had seen the aftermath of what Miley was but never had she seen the actual things that Miley derived pleasure from. Lilly felt fear as well…she did not know if she could ever use these things on Miley and that scared her because she knew then if she could not she would lose Miley. She also felt curious as well…curious on how some of the things worked and how they were used and how they accomplished their pleasure. Lilly saw Miley's body jerk and heard her sniffle and knew the girl was crying.

"Miles…Miley…please…please look at me." Lilly asked calmly but Miley shook her head. Lilly looked back at the bondage and discipline items and the sex toys and then back at Miley. "I…I have to go." She said and started walking quickly to the door. As she walked past Miley the brunette girl grabbed her legs.

"Please…please don't, Lilly…please don't go." Miley begged through her tears.

Lilly shook Miley off her leg. "I…I am sorry, Miley, God I am so sorry." Lilly whispered as tears started to run down her face.

Miley let Lilly shake her off of her, "Please…please don't hate me! Please, Lilly…please love me for who I am! Please…please don't be disgusted by me! You…you promised me you did…did not think I…I was disgusting! You promised me, Lilly!'' Miley screamed as Lilly walked out of the closet. She heard her bedroom door close. "LILLY! PLEASE COME BACK! I…I LOVE YOU! I…I NEED YOU! LILLY, PLEEEEASE!" She screamed at the top of her voice and then fell on the floor sobbing.

Lilly walked to her car with tears running down her face; when she got in her car she slammed her hands on the steering wheel repeatedly and started crying harder. What is wrong with you Lilly? You know who she is! You made the choice to be with her! Mikayla told you who she was and you saw it! Lilly's mind ran crazy. You wanted her…you wanted her so badly and you got her! You love her…God you love her so much and you know who she is so stop acting like a fucking coward and go up the and get the girl you love! Show her you are not disgusted by her…that you could never be disgusted be her! Show her how much you love her and want to be with her! Show her how beautiful and wonderful and lovely you think she is! Lilly's mind screamed and the it flashed to the closet and what she had seen. Lilly slammed her hands on the steering wheel one more time and started her car. She wiped her eyes and backed out of the drive way and then stopped and pulled back up the driveway. Ok Lilly Truscott, you love her…you always have from the day you met her and she loves you…there is not longer any doubt about that anymore…how could you leave that beautiful wonderful girl on the floor like that? How could you have her thinking that you find her disgusting? Lilly thought and turned her car off and walked back into the house.

Miley lay on the floor curled up with her knees drawn up tight to her chest with her hands wrapped around her legs sobbing. It was to soon...God how could I be so stupid? How could I be so foolish to think she would ever love me? I am nothing…I am dirt…pond scum for thinking Lilly could love me! I…I don't deserve her or her love! I am nothing but a disgusting freak whore! Miley said over and over in her mind as she cried. That was how Lilly found her.

Lilly saw Miley laying on the floor of the closet sobbing and rocking back and forth with her arms wrapped around her legs. She leaned down and touched the girl gently on the shoulder and Miley jerked back and moved her body away from Lilly. Lilly tried again and once more Miley moved and whispered something as she cried. Lilly could not hear what the girl said.

"Miley…Miley it's ok, baby, please get up…please let me hold you…please, baby." Lilly whispered and tried to hold Miley but once again the girl moved away.

"No…I…I don't deserve it. I…I don't deserve you or your love. I…I don't deserve you, Lilly." Miley whimpered through her tears.

Lilly felt her heart break at what she did to Miley. She tried one more time but Miley again moved away whispering how unworthy she was. Miley started to scare Lilly with the way she was acting…Lilly had seen something similar in herself months ago. Her first thought flashed to her friends and Mikayla…Mikayla can help. She would knoe what to do, Lilly thought and then quickly drove that from her mind. No this concerns me and Miley. Lilly thought for only a moment and knew what she had to do. She stood up and put her hands on her hips.

"Miley Ray Stewart! Stop this right now! Get your ass up and get in your bed…NOW! And stop your fucking crying and you damn self pity!" Lilly yelled with authority.

Miley looked up at Lilly and saw her face and her instincts took over at the sound of command from the blonde girl. "Y…yes, m'am." Miley said and quickly ran to her room and got into her bed. She eyed Lilly as the blonde followed her and took several deep breaths to control her emotions.

"I have fucking told you more than once I am not disgusted by you and I am fucking tired of hearing you say that! No more…do you understand me…no fucking MORE!" Lilly yelled as she stood at the foot of the bed.

"Y…yes, m'am." Miley said and she even managed a smile. Her body started to respond to Lilly's command and she felt tingling between her legs.

Lilly walked back into the closet and once she was out of Miley's sight she let out a long breath. You can do this, Lilly, you need to do this…ok…ok clam down…just something not so dangerous or scary looking…something normal looking. Lilly giggled at the normal comment…nothing looked normal. She opened the draw that was labeled "Strap ons" and pulled out what she knew was a strap on dildo. The dildo part was purple and that made her giggle again. Lilly felt a sudden tingle of excitement of what she was going to do and she blushed at the thought. She walked back in the room and threw the device on the bed and looked at Miley. Miley had stopped crying and was now even smiling and her smile turned into a grin as she saw what Lilly threw on the bed.

"Stop smiling and show me how to use that!" Lilly commanded.

Miley nodded, "Yes, m'am. Ma'm…I need to ask you a question as not to make a mistake."

Lilly nodded and felt another rush of excitement go over her body at the way Miley was addressing her and acting. Hell this may be fun, she thought.

"If it pleases you, m'am. I need to know will it be used on me or am I to use it on you…that will help me in showing to how it works, m'am."

Lilly stared at her for a moment and wanted to laugh and tease Miley but she knew at this moment she was not longer girlfriend Lilly but Mistress Lilly…umm sounds cool…Mistress Lilly…I could get use to that, she smiled.

"I am going to use it on you! You do not fuck me…yet! I fuck you!" Lilly said harshly.

"Yes, Mistress…may…may I get off the bed and show you?" Miley felt her wetness and excitement increase.

"Yes." Lilly said and Miley got off the bed and crawled to Lilly on her hand and knees holding the strap on. Once she got in front of her new but novice mistress she looked up at Lilly and smiled. "M'am…it works better if you are naked. May I have the pleasure of undressing you?'

Lilly looked down and saw Miley and smiled. She looked so adorable with her makeup in streaks from her crying and that innocent child like smile on her face. Lilly wanted to get down and kiss her and hold her but she fought the feeling off…she had to stay in her role and knew it. She had to show Miley that she did not think she was disgusting. Miley had showed Lilly a secret…something very personal…and she reacted horribly to it. She heard Miley's cries of pain and heard the girl tell her she was unworthy of her love…something she knew was not true. Lilly knew she did not just break the girl she loves heart…she ripped it from her chest and that hurt her so much and she had to do this…she had to play the mistress for Miley's sake.

"Yes…you may undress me." Lilly said and Miley placed the sex toy on the floor and stood up and began to undress Lilly seductively.

She started with her top and pulled it over the blonde girl's head slowly. As she stood in front of Lilly Miley reached around with her arms as she placed her head to her chest and unhooked the other girl's bra and pulled back slightly to release Lilly's wonderful firm breasts. Miley then took each nipple in her mouth and kissed them gently drawing a moan of pleasure from the other girl. She smiled as she dropped to her knees and her hands slid up Lilly's legs slowly until they came to the girl's waist and Miley unzipped Lilly's skirt allowing it to drop to the floor. Again she ran her hands slowly up Lilly's legs, taking time to caress them and feel how firm her thighs were and drew a deep breath at the hard yet every bit feminine thighs. She was learning to appreciate Lilly's gym membership. Her fingers slowly and expertly found themselves under the waist band of Lilly's French cut panties and she pulled them down slowly and took the time to feel the girl's firm butt. God…I wish I had an ass like that, Miley thought as she pulled Lilly's panties off. She looked up and smiled as she saw Lilly with her head thrown back, her eyes closed, and her breathing getting heavy. Miley knew regardless of what was going to happen tonight…how ever Lilly was going to dominate her she had the power and not her mistress. The thought made her feel guilty and she knew she should be punished for even thinking it…but she could not help but feel she was helping Lilly this way. She was helping Lilly to become a Mistress…the Mistress she wanted her to be.

"Mistress, do you prefer to keep your stocking on?" Miley whispered as she licked Lilly's right inner thigh where the other girl's thigh high stocking ended and the wonderful naked flesh started.

Lilly shivered in pleasure as Miley licked her thigh and thought Miley was an expert at this…she was perfect in how she undressed her. She was snapped out of her pleasure by the thought of Miley doing this to Mikayla…how Mikayla must have taught her this and so much more. Lilly did not like that thought…she hated how Mikayla taught things to Miley…how the beautiful dark haired girl she grew to love dearly as a friend touched Miley, punished Miley, gave so much pleasure to Miley she could never give her…Lilly hated Mikayla at that moment. She despised the girl she knew she could never compete with. Lilly looked down at Miley's loving gaze and smiled as her thoughts of jealousy were gone just because of that look…that one look of love in Miley's eyes as they roamed over her body.

"No…I want to keep them on. I find them sexy." She said as she ran her hand through Miley's hair resulting in Miley almost purring at her touch.

"Yes, M'am." Miley picked the toy back up and looked at it and smiled, "Mistress, I must say you have excellent choice in play toys." Miley smiled.

Lilly looked at her and just smiled. She really had no idea what Miley was talking about. She just grabbed one and left the closet. Miley grinned as she held the strap on up and showed it to Lilly. "This here, m'am, allows the wearer to derive much pleasure as well." Miley pointed out first a small knobby nub across the inside of the device. "It rubs the clitoris of the wearer and this part," Miley pointed out a small curved phallus jutting out under the knobby nub, "This is inserted into the wearer's vagina. And this," Miley reached to the back of the strap on and flicked a small almost invisible switch and the nub and the small phallus started humming and vibrating, "causes it to vibrate and give more pleasure."

Lilly blushed as Miley described the toy like she was in class at show and tell. "M'am, may I put it on you know?" Miley asked.

"Y…Yes." Lilly said and was a little afraid. Miley had Lilly lift her leg and attached the device to her waist and Lilly let out a small moan as the phallus entered her already wet pussy. Miley then grinned as she reached around and turned the vibrator on. Lilly let out a loud moan and clutched Miley's shoulder hard.

"Ohhhh….Goooood….Miiiley….turn…tuuurn it oooofff." Lilly screamed out in pleasure as she drove her nails into Miley's shoulder.

Miley winced and shivered at the pain and pleasure Lilly's finger nails caused her and grinned at the other girl's cries of pleasure. She slowly reached around and turned the device off. Once off Lilly was panting and breathing hard and she looked down at Miley.

"You…you did…did that on purpose." Lilly stammered.

Miley gave her best innocent look, which was perfect. "Oh…no, m'am, Miley would never do that."

Lilly took several deep breaths and looked down at the strap on and the dildo portion sticking out from her pelvis area. She felt foolish but also powerful. She briefly wondered if this is how men feel when they get an erection. She grinned and looked at Miley's smirking yet lovely face.

"Get up, Miley. I know you did that on purpose. Get up and get undressed." Lilly said as she moved to the bed and sat down.

"Yes, m'am." Miley responded and undressed quickly. She stood there with her head down waiting for the next command.

"Come over here and get over my knee. You need to be punished for turning this thing on." Lilly ordered. Ok a spanking I can handle…hell Oliver used to do it to me in fun. I can do this…it will be sexy.

"Yes, m'am." Miley said and laid herself across Lilly's lap. When her head was down and her hair spilled over her face to hide it she smiled. Yes she did it on purpose hoping Lilly would do what she is about to do. Miley knew she would not get a lot of pain tonight…that would take time to teach Lilly to give her the pain she craved at times but this was a start…this would be the beginning. Miley gave a small yelp as Lilly's first swat hit her naked butt. It stung but it was nothing compared to what she was used to…but again…yes it is a start and it was making her more excited and aroused to be dominated by Lilly.

After fifteen smacks on Miley's naked butt, which was red, Lilly had enough. She had to admit to herself it felt…good and powerful to control Miley like that and it aroused her more but as she heard Miley sniffle in tears that she knew came from the pain she could not go any further. She gently pulled the brown haired girl off her lap and then placed her sitting on the bed next to her. Lilly brushed Miley's hair back and kissed her face gently.

"I…I'm sorry…you…I…I had to punish you, Miley." Lilly said softly.

Miley nodded but she wanted to scream for Lilly never to say she was sorry...never apologize for giving her punishment she deserved and worse she wanted to beg Lilly for more. She wanted to beg Lilly to keep going, to hit her harder, to give her more pain, to tell Lilly the tears were just those uncontrollable one your body produced, but she didn't. She knew she had to ease Lilly into the role of her Mistress so she just kissed Lilly's hand and smiled.

"On the bed, Miley." Lilly said in a more commanding voice.

"M'am, may I ask what position Mistress would like me in?" Miley asked in a humble voice. Lilly gave her a confused look and Miley smiled at her innocence and thought it was so cute. "I don't want to presume Mistress's mind, but would she prefer me on my back, on my hands and knees, or me on top of her?"

Lilly grinned now understanding what Miley was asking her. "Oh…on your back…ummm…we will get to the other positions later.

Miley smiled and crawled up on the bed and lay down with her hands at her sides waiting for Lilly to come to her and tell her what to do next. Lilly smiled and lay next to the other girl and started kissing her and running her hands over Miley's body. Miley moaned but kept her hands at her sided since her mistress did not tell her she could touch her. This afternoon she was the girlfriend to Lilly but now she was the slave, the play toy, and she would not move unless told to. Lilly seemed to notice as she sucked Miley's erect dark brown nipples.

"You…you can touch me if you want."

"If it pleases you." Miley responded and Lilly giggled.

"Yes it would please me so much." With that said Miley wrapped her arms around Lilly's back tight as the blonde continued to suck her nipples. Miley gasped as Lilly bit one and then the other and as her hand moved between Miley's legs. Miley spread herself apart to allow the other girl entrance into her body and gave a loud moan as Lilly's finger entered her.

"God, Miley, you are so wet." Lilly whispered as she kissed Miley's neck and then rolled on top of the other girl. "I…I don't know how to do this, Miley." Lilly again whispered with doubt in her voice.

"Please…oh God…please let me show you." Miley gasped out as Lilly's finger continued to thrust inside her. That small spanking she got from Lilly aroused her so much and she needed to come…she needed to fell Lilly inside her. She heard Lilly whisper yes and she guided the dildo into her and gasped loudly as it entered her. She then wrapped her hand around Lilly's butt and pulled her close to force Lilly to thrust deeper inside her. Miley moaned as Lilly started moving and thrusting in and out and she clutched Lilly's back as the girl started going faster.

"Ohhhhh….Miiistresss…moooore….please….harder…" Miley screamed as her well manicured nails dug into Lilly's back. Lilly started going harder as she enjoyed Miley's moans of pleasure. She buried her head into Miley's neck and started kissing and sucking hard and Miley trust herself to meet Lilly's thrusting hips. It was not long before Miley was screaming out her orgasm and her nails dug deeper into Lilly as Lilly started going harder and faster. Miley's body tensed and she wrapped her legs around the blonde girl as she came and screamed Lilly's name. Lilly kept going and when Miley's pleasure slated and as she was gasping for much needed air she expected Lilly to stop and hold her but that did not happen. Lilly kept on thrusting and even going harder now.

"Lillllly…oh God…Lilllly…what…I…I came…Lilllyyyy." Miley moaned out as she once again wrapped her arms around Lilly's back.

"I…know…I…want…more…I…want…more." Lilly said between her breaths as she continued to thrust inside the moaning girl. "Turn…it…on….turn…it…on." Lilly ordered and Miley's hand reached down and she clumsily found the switch and turned on the vibrator part of the toy and Lilly let out a loud scream of pleasure as the toy vibrated the nub and the small phallus inside her but she still kept on thrusting into a screaming Miley. Miley held Lilly tight as the girl kept going and thrusting and it was not long before she felt another orgasm building. Lilly moaned in her own ecstasy and announced she was about to come as well. Miley, wanting them to come together, begged Lilly to go harder and the blonde did. Miley started screaming out her second orgasm as Lilly screamed out hers and the two reached that wonder explosion together. Once they both came down from the pleasure Lilly fell on top of Miley panting and Miley wrapped her arms around the girl as she tried also to catch her breath.

"Miley…please…turn it off." Lilly said with a grin and Miley chuckled as she reached around and turned the toy off. She moved to allow Lilly to remove herself from her but Lilly held her tight.

"No…we made love all afternoon…but I am going to fuck you now, Miley. I am going to fuck you until you can't take it." Lilly said as her knew found power over Miley surged through her. She liked being in control during sex and she wanted more of Miley. She wanted to hear Miley scream in her pleasure. She loved to hear Miley moan and gasp in ecstasy. Lilly started moving her hips slowly and then harder and harder as Miley stated moaning again.

Miley lost track of how long they had been going and how many times she or Lilly came but she knew it was a very very long time. There were breaks in between Lilly fucking her…and that was what it was…Lilly was fucking her not making love. But even with the breaks Lilly never pulled out of her. She was forced to change positions several times, her on the bottom, her on top, her legs placed over Lilly's shoulders and her bent like a pretzel, and the only time Lilly ever pulled out of her was when the blonde took her from behind and when Lilly was done with that she roughly placed Miley on her back again and once more entered her. Lilly would lay on top of her not moving or moving a little to catch her breath but always she was inside the other girl. Miley felt she was being used like a sex toy by Lilly…a fuck object and she loved it…the thought made her aroused each time Lilly would start again. Some times Lilly would have her turn on the toy and sometimes not as she fucked her. Miley really came to appreciate more and more Lilly's gym membership and the girl's stamina. It was during one of the breaks Miley lay there panting with Lilly on top of her breathing hard, both girls slick in sweat, Miley finally felt she could take no more as Lilly started to move again. She was sore…so sore between her legs and the natural lubricant her body produced seemed to have run dry.

"Lilly…please…I…I can't take it anymore…please baby…I…I can't do it again." Miley begged but Lilly trust in her harder. "OHHHHH….please Lilly…I can't baby…please…no more…God no more!" Miley begged and she was serious. She was done for the night. No one…no Mistress or submissive or both combined ever fucked her as many times as Lilly did this night. She let out another pleading cry as Lilly thrust in her again.

"Red…please Lilly…red…oh God…I can't take it…it…it hurts and I am too raw there now…please, Mistress no more…red." Miley begged and started to cry. She did not cry because she was sore…which she was…but cried because she could not do it again…she could not please her mistress anymore tonight in that way and that made her sad. Miley thought that maybe she should suggest anally to Lilly but did not know if the other girl was ready for that yet. She gave a grunt as Lilly gently pulled out of her and started kissing Miley's face.

"I love you, Miley." She said.

"Did…did I please you, Mistress." Miley asked in a hoping tone.

Lilly giggled, "Oh yeah…you pleased me over and over again."

Miley, feeling better about herself, wrapped her arms around Lilly, "Oh God I love you so much, Lilly." Her voice so full of emotion Lilly could not doubt Miley's love. She then pulled back and gave Lilly a hard look. "Sweet nibblets! What the hell were you trying to do…kill me!" She said in mock anger.

"I…I just wanted you to enjoy it." Lilly said and was blushing.

Miley laughed, "Well you are not touching that thing again...I am not going to be able to walk tomorrow."

Lilly gave her a smirk, "Ut uh…you said everything in that closet was mine, remember?" She sat up, "No help me get out of this thing."

Miley sat up next to her and winced at the soreness between her legs. "That, Mistress Lilly, will definitely be my pleasure." Lilly laughed.

When they settled back down in the bed Lilly snuggled close to Miley and spooned her and held her tight. "I do love you, Miley."

Miley smiled as she closed her eyes, "I know…and I do love you, Lilly Bear."

_**I know I got away from the Beatles songs…they will be back I promise.**_


	35. Chapter 35

The next Monday morning Miley work up earlier than Lilly and started getting everything ready for her girlfriend/novice mistress before it was time to wake her for school. Miley winced and then grinned at the pain of her thigh muscles and the soreness between her legs as she sat up and smelled the musty scent of body sweat and sex in the air. She looked at the lovely girl next to her and wrapped her arms around herself at the feeling of love she felt for Lilly and giggled. Miley pulled herself painfully but well satisfied out of the bed and started her morning ritual for her new mistress. She put on her long white satin robe and started.

Miley first picked up their clothes from the previous night and placed them in the dirty clothes hamper (she would wash them later after school) and then picked up the sex toy Lilly devilishly used on her last night and cleaned it in the bathroom. She placed the toy back in her Hannah closet and locked it as she left the large room. Miley then took Lilly's overnight bag and placed it on her vanity to sort through it. She took out Lilly's makeup and put it in an orderly fashion along with the girl's hair brush on the top of the vanity. She smiled at the thought of doing Lilly's hair this morning and hoped they had time. Miley knew from years of Lilly spending the night with her in the past the blonde girl was a grump in the morning and would always get out of bed at the last minute. She pulled Lilly's clothes from the bag and frowned. The jeans and tee shirt were wrinkled and Miley knew she had to iron them before she allowed Lilly to wear such wrinkled clothes…she could not have her Mistress looking sloppy; she laid them aside and would iron them while the blonde was in the shower. Next she pulled out Lilly's panties and bra and without thinking of it she placed the panties to her nose and smelled them. They were clean and did not smell like Lilly and Miley blushed at what she did and glanced at the sleeping girl hoping she did not get caught in her moment of embarrassment; she was glad Lilly was still sleeping. Miley placed the underwear on her dresser and then pulled out Lilly's shoes from the bag. Once done she walked downstairs to fix the girl her breakfast.

Miley knew she could not cook and was saddened the breakfast would only consist of toast with jelly and butter and some coffee. She made a mental note to register for home economics next semester at school or look into cooking classes at the local community center. She knew Lilly liked to eat and wanted to make sure she would be able to please the blonde girl not only as a girlfriend but also as a good submissive. Cooking was one thing Mikayla never taught Miley. Mikayla liked to cook too much herself so she never passed her wonderful cooking skills on to her slave. Miley waited until the coffee was done and then made the toast, spread butter and jelly on the two pieces of toast and then placed the toast, coffee, cream, and sugar on a serving tray and made her way back up the stairs. She did not know how Lilly took her coffee since the blonde girl did not drink it while they were friends but Miley would pay close attention to see how Lilly fixed it so she would know in the future.

Miley leaned over and kissed Lilly's forehead. "Mistress…Lilly…we have to get up now. Time for school, baby." Lilly did not stir at Miley's soft voice.

Miley sighed, she hated this…Lilly was a pain in the ass to get up in the morning and was known to even yell when someone tried to wake her. Miley had years of that when the two were friends and spent many a nights together. "Lilly. Get up. Time for school." Miley said louder.

Lilly stirred, "Nooo…to tired. Just go back to sleep, Miley." Lilly said in a grumpy tone as she rolled over and pulled the blankets back over her naked body.

"No, Mistress, we have to get up. I made you breakfast and coffee. Sit up and you can eat it and have a cup. Would you prefer a bath or shower? I can prepare either for you." Miley asked as she shook Lilly.

"No! I am two damn tired…just go back to sleep or just leave me alone and let me sleep. I don't feel like going to school today." Lilly said in her grumpy voice again.

"No, Lilly, you have to get up. We have to go to school. It's Monday and the start of a new week." Miley said and wanted to add and the start of you and me being together forever but she thought that may have been too hokey.

"I said no! Leave me alone." Lilly said with more anger.

Miley smiled mischievously, "Please forgive me Mistress." She grabbed the sheets and pulled and tugged and as Lilly yelled and complained she fell on the floor.

"Ouch! That hurt!" Lilly said rubbing her head as Miley giggled.

"I am very sorry, m'am, but we have to get up and get ready for school."

"What time is it anyway?" Lilly asked.

Miley dropped to her knees and put her head down and bit her lower lip in nervousness, "Umm…well…umm six thirty, m'am."

Lilly's eyes grew wide. "What! Six thirty in the morning! Miley school doesn't start until eight thirty and we are only fifteen minutes away! You woke me up this damn early. Hell I could have stayed in bed until at least seven thirty!"

"I am sorry, m'am, but I do not know some things yet on how to serve you in the morning. I know you take your shower…we both need one after last night." Miley added with another giggle and thought to herself she had not giggled this much since she was fourteen, "But I don't know if you prefer me to do your hair and makeup or prefer to do it yourself. I did not know if you prefer me to wash you as you shower or bathe or if you prefer to be alone. Please forgive me for not asking last night. I was umm…somewhat preoccupied…but that is no excuse. I will iron your clothes while you shower if it pleases you." Miley said as she knelt on the floor with her head down.

Lilly looked at her, "Its ok, Miles…ummm…lets just get dressed and maybe we'll have time to stop and get us some breakfast before school. You don't have to do all this you know. Last night was…well…it was a wonderful game to play and I would like to do it again…but let's be well…ummm…girlfriends today."

Miley nodded and felt her heart drop at Lilly's words and wanted to cry. Game? What game? It was no game! Miley screamed in her head. She did not know how to be a girlfriend. She knew how to be a slave…a pet…for Lilly but the girlfriend thing was totally new to her. She did not know if Lilly meant for her not to do anything for her this morning…not to serve her. Or did Lilly mean she did not have to if she did not want to…Miley wanted to; she wanted to serve Lilly so bad it hurt. Miley was confused and her heart was pounding not knowing what to do. She did not know when and if she should switch roles or how to. Mikayla told her the relationship of being a twenty four seven girlfriend and slave combined was one of the hardest to be involved in and Miley was now finding that to be true. She could be the twenty four seven slave very easily…hell she was. Being the one night play toy for someone was a breeze for her...but this…this girlfriend thing was going to be hard.

Lilly did not wait for Miley to reply as the girl knelt on the floor. She crawled to Miley and kissed the girl's lips, "I'm going to take a shower…umm…if you want you can iron my clothes."

Miley smiled, "Yes, Mis…ummm…Lilly. I would like that." She got to her feet as Lilly walked into the bathroom and walked to the serving tray and frowned the other girl did on not even touch the toast or coffee. Miley took the serving tray and Lilly's jeans and tee shirt downstairs and felt so confused on what to do. Do I hold her hand? Can I kiss her without asking or her kissing me first? Can I just hug her whenever I want? Oh damn this so confusing!

As the rest of the morning went by Miley felt as if she was walking on eggshells praying they would not break as she did not know what to do. Lilly seemed just as on edge and did not know how to react either. There was little talking between the two girls. That confusion drove both girls crazy with frustration. Miley was staring at Lilly as the blonde sat at her vanity brushing her hair and Miley knew she had to once again step in and teach Lilly what to be and how to use her new pet…her new toy.

"Lilly, I really like it when you curl your hair. Umm…may I do that for you? We have time." Miley asked softly hoping she was not overstepping her boundaries but felt she needed to.

Lilly smiled at her through the mirror. "Yeah…if you like it like that why not." She placed the brush down.

Miley smiled as she plugged in her curling iron and as she waited for it to heat up she started brushing Lilly's hair. Lilly smiled and even closed her eyes at the pleasant feeling.

"That feels nice." Lilly muttered.

"I…I would be happy to do this for you anytime you want me to." Miley said lost in thought and the feeling of pleasure she got from serving Lilly.

"Umm…sure. If you like to but I don't…ouch! Hit a tangle." Lilly said.

Miley's reaction shocked Lilly. Miley dropped to her knees and held her arms out to Lilly…one presenting the brush to her and the other arm was presented in front of Miley with her palm facing up. "Please forgive me, Mistress."

Lilly stared at her for a moment and took the brush from her hand. "Umm…I'll do it, Miley…ummm…why don't you go get dressed."

Miley swallowed hard and got up. She was embarrassed by her reaction to what had happened and she knew it shocked Lilly. Miley really did not mean to do react that way but she was just lost in her little world of being happy she was pleasing Lilly that she forgot where she was. She should have just told Lilly she was sorry and asked for forgiveness but her instinct and previous training took over. When she used to brush Mikayla's hair and hit a tangle she did what she did and Mikayla would then take the brush and then have her hold her hands out and slap her palms with the brush very painfully several times. It was what she was trained to do.

Miley walked sadly to her closet and started going through her clothes absent mindedly and silently hoping Lilly would tell her what to wear today. Knowing the other girl wouldn't she finally settled on a faded blue jean skirt that was tiered and a red blouse. She turned and saw Lilly curling her hair as the blonde looked at her through the mirror of the vanity and Miley gave Lilly a weak smile. Lilly looked away sadly and focused on her hair and that little rejection to her smile made Miley feel deeply sad. She got dressed and would occasionally glance at Lilly when she thought the blonde was looking but every time she did Lilly seemed to be focused on her hair and not her. Miley wanted to do two things at once. The first thing she wanted to do was crawl back in her bed and cry. Cry because she was failing Lilly. She did not know how to be Lilly's girlfriend and that hurt her. She felt so unworthy to be the girlfriend of Lilly Truscott. The other thing she wanted to do was drop to her knees and beg Lilly to forgive her for whatever she must have done this morning to make her mistress angry with her.

"Lils, should I wear stockings today or not?" Miley asked trying to get Lilly to make a decision on how she should dress.

Lilly turned her head and smiled, "You got great legs, Miley, whatever would be fine."

Miley sighed and nodded, "Heels, flats, or sandals?" Miley tried again.

"Wear what makes you comfortable, Miles." Lilly said without turning around as she focused on her hair. Miley decided no stockings and sandals.

Lilly was lost in her own thoughts as she curled her hair. Things were not going good this morning. They had the sex down great…wonderfully great but their conversation skills were very lacking and that was one thing she could always count on with Miley when they clicked. She never had to worry about what to say or how to act but now she just could not get anything right when it came to Miley. Lilly was looking at Miley through the mirror as the girl was putting on her sandals and held a lock of her hair to curl when she felt her hand burn.

"Shit!" Lilly yelled as she burned the palm of her hand on the curling iron and threw it on the vanity.

Miley jumped at Lilly's yell and ran over to her and dropped to her knees in front of the blonde. "Lilly…you burned yourself. Let me see." Lilly held her hand out and Miley gently kissed the burn. "Let me get something to put on that." Miley said and as she was about to get up Lilly placed both of her hands on her face and started crying.

"I…I can't get anything right with you can I?" Lilly asked.

The question shocked Miley. "I…I don't understand. What do you mean, baby?" Miley asked.

"You and…and me…we…we are trying to be so careful this morning and seem afraid to even talk to one another. I…I don't understand it. Why can't we even talk to one another?" Lilly said as she stopped crying from her short emotional break down.

"I…I feel the same way…that I can do nothing right this morning with you. I tried, Lilly, I tried so hard but nothing worked. I got the room prepared for you when you woke up, I made you breakfast…not a good on I know…and you did not even touch it, I tried to do you hair for you but you told me no…I…I don't know what to do, Lilly. I am so confused."

Lilly frowned, "Well…umm…I…I don't like to eat when I first get up and normally don't eat until after my shower and when I got out you took it back downstairs."

Miley nodded, "Yes, m'am, I will remember that and I apologize for taking your breakfast and coffee away. If it pleases you may I fix you some more."

"See…that's what I mean, Miley. I…I don't know how to do this. I…I knew what you were doing for the most part this morning…my hair, asking if I wanted a shower or a bath, your clothes, all of it and I did not know how to act…I…I was scared I would do something wrong. I…I just don't know what to do or…or if I can do it."

Miley felt her chest tighten in fear thinking Lilly would walk away again. "Lilly, I…if I may…can…can I help you. I…I don't want to lose you, Lilly."

Lilly smiled, "You are not going to lose me, Miley. I am not going anywhere. I love you and I am not going to let one day me being insecure ruin everything. I…I want you to help me but…please can we take it slow."

Miley got up and sat next to Lilly and kissed her, "Yes, baby, we will take it slow."

Lilly smiled at the kiss, "Miley…I…well…I want to try I really do, but I want more than just this and…well…I…I want a girlfriend to, baby. I want to be able to talk to you and laugh with you without you thinking you have to apologize for every little thing that doesn't make me happy." Lilly saw the confused look in Miley's eyes, "Come on, Miles, I mean you know what I mean…you dated before you and…and Mikayla were together." Lilly hated to even say Mikayla's name for some reason now.

Miley looked at her hands in her lap that she twisted in a nervous manner, "Not…not really. I mean yeah I dated guys for a month or so." Miley looked up and smiled at Lilly, "You know my past dating life sucked." Lilly grinned and nodded and Miley looked at her hands once more, "And well…I used to blame the guys for being jerks and not who I thought they were when they asked me out…but well…it was not until later that I realized it was not them…it was me. I did not want to date them and be the girlfriend I wanted to be something else to them. The same when I got older." Miley looked at Lilly again with a nervous look on her face, "You…I…I never told you how my dating life was after we…I mean I broke our friendship."

Lilly shook her head, "No…I…well we both have been with other people, Miley. It's ok if you tell me…if you want. I mean I thought you met M…Mikayla and that was it."

"No…not at first. I…I had other guys and girls I would date…if date was the right term…more like Hannah groupies or band members…well one band member…but I never really dated them. It was…well." Miley started twisting her hands again, "It was just sex, Lilly, and nothing more. I…I never had to be the girlfriend."

Lilly did not say a word for a moment and Miley took that as the blonde being upset with her past and thinking she was a whore who had sex with just anyone. Miley felt tears run down as she thought once again she displeased the girl she loved and Lilly must think she is nothing but a slut. She felt Lilly's hand brush her cheek and wipe the tears away and then felt Lilly's soft kiss on her cheek.

"I'll show you how to be the girlfriend, Miley, just as you show me how to be the mistress. I love you, baby, and we are going to make this work…I promise. I'm scared as well, Miley because I don't know if I can do certain things…certain things you like." Lilly did feel jealous at Miley's confession.

She knew Miley had much more experience sexually than she did and while it made her jealous she was determined not to show it and focus on the fact Miley was with her now and would never be told to have sex with someone else. Lilly looked at the lovely girl next to her and never once thought Miley was a whore or a slut regardless of her past.

Miley grinned as she wiped her eyes, "Like last night was something I did not like? I will tell you the truth, Lillian Truscott…no one ever fucked me the way you did last night."

Lilly blushed, "Hush up and get you ass ready for school." Miley giggled and as she got up Lilly smacked her butt. "Hurry I don't want to be late."

Miley turned and gave Lilly that wonderful childish look of hers filled with such innocence, "But, Mistress, Miley is ready for school…it is Mistress who needs to hurry." Lilly laughed and finished getting ready. She found herself liking when Miley addressed herself in the third person. Miley walked downstairs with a smile on her face…yes she would teach Lilly how to be a Mistress…her Mistress.

Later at lunch period Miley and Lilly walked into the cafeteria and saw that their other two friends had yet to arrive and walked to their table. Miley pulled Lilly's chair out for her and Lilly smiled as Miley sat next to her and winced. She smiled at the pain and thought how she had been wincing from the soreness all day and it felt wonderful knowing how she got that sore. It was not long before Ashley joined them and she gave both girls a curious look and then Lilly realized why. They were not sitting in their usual place. Just out of habit Lilly and Ashley sat on one side of the table and Miley and Mikayla on the other side. They had yet to tell their two friends they decided to start dating and Lilly had yet to tell the two other girls she was not moving. Both Lilly and Miley grinned at one another and decided to play a game with both Mikayla and Ashley to let them figure out they were now dating, but Lilly had to tell them she was not moving because Mikayla was planning a dinner party for the four girls tomorrow night.

Before Ashley say down she looked over at Arnold and smiled as the boy looked at her and then she blew him a kiss and he blushed and then turned to his friends who were still amazed as they patted him on the back and made comments for dating one of the hottest girls in the school. Ashley giggled at her boyfriend's friends antics and sat down, but Lilly made a little frown at the boys. She knew boys and could only imagine the things they were saying about Ashley or what Arnold was telling them. But she would have been wrong. That group of friends, Arnold's friends, had nothing but respect for the four beautiful girls…the four most beautiful girls in the school in their opinion… who showed them so much kindness and friendship at the home coming dance, the wonderful after party on the yacht, and even still at school. It was nothing for the boys to be walking the hall and have one the four girls come up to them and make conversation or just to tell them hello as they passed one another on the way to their next class. Or to be sitting in class to have one for the "Four Goddess" as they nick named themselves walk up to them and talk with them before class started and they have to take their seats. The four girls even included the unpopular girls they had met at the dance when they were the "dates" of the boys in the occasional brief "girl talk" while at school. Sometimes the less unworldly girls would blush in embarrassment as the four friends talked about things they knew nothing about but enjoyed the attention from such nice beautiful girls. The "nerds" and the "geeks" never felt as popular as they did after the homecoming dance.

"Why don't you go sit with him, Ash." Lilly asked.

Ashley shook her head, "No…he is real understanding and knows I have my time with my friends and this is part of my time with you all." She then gives Lilly and Miley a curious look and could not help but notice how Miley moved her chair very close to Lilly. "So what gives with the two of you?"

Miley giggled and Lilly nudged her with her elbow. "Well I was going to wait for Mikayla…where is she anyway?"

"Oh…she was in the process of getting detention." Ashley said.

"What?" Both Miley and Lilly said, "Mikayla never gets detention." Miley finished.

"Well she is now. She smarted off to Mr. Harris in the hallway while she and I were walking to lunch." Ashley said taking a bite of her food."

"Ok, Ash, enough of the game…what did she do and why would she smart off to the principal?" Lilly asked.

Ashley smiled, "Ut uh…you tell me first and then I tell you."

Lilly sighed, "Ok…I am not moving to San Diego. Now tell me."

Ashley clapped her hands and had a bright happy smile on her face, "Yay! I am so glad. But why? I mean I am happy but why?"

Lilly shook her head, "Nope…you first. What did Mikayla do?"

Ashley shrugged, "Nothing really. She just was making a comment…very loud one…how this school was the worst she had ever seen and all the teachers were so beneath her and Mr. Harris heard her and when he confronted her she told him he was the main cause of this school…let me get it right…'Mr. Harris, this school is run by a bunch of low class, slow witted, ignorant teachers and you are their unholy king and this pathetic low rent building you call a school would not even be fit for the bowls of hell'…something like that. She did throw in a few choice words. She was in one of her moods and got a "B" on a paper for Mr. O'Neal's class so she was pissed. She thought it was an A paper."

Lilly and Miley started laughing and Miley, without thinking, kissed Lilly's cheek and lay her head on the blondes shoulder. Ashley looked at the gesture and saw the look in her two friends' eyes and jumped out of her chair.

"OH MY GOD!" She screamed and gave a loud eek and ran over and started hugging her friends. She ignored the strange looks from the other students who gave them just a glance and then went back to their lives. They were getting used to strange things from those four girls. "You…both of you!" Ashley continued to hug them and then pulled back. "Well it is about damn time!" She yelled and sat back down.

"Ok…I want details…when, where, how did all this finally happen?" She asked excitedly as she looked at the two love birds.

"How did all of what finally happen and I could hear your scream in the hall, my eastern beauty." Mikayla said as she sat down next to Ashley.

"They..." Ashley pointed at Lilly and Miley who were blushing. "This two…of our two best friends finally got it right! And they did not even tell us! Oh…Lilly is not moving either." Ashley blurted all this out rapidly.

Mikayla gave then a hard look and saw Lilly had put her arm around Miley in and almost protective manner. Neither Miley nor Ashley seemed to notice the meaning behind the gesture but Mikayla did. Lilly was letting her know that Miley was hers now. That made Mikayla angry and upset.

She gave Lilly a quick glare and stood up. "Well I am happy for you. Since I just got three days detention I think I am going to skip the rest of the day and maybe go for more days or maybe even suspension. If I am fucking lucky they will fucking kick me out of this God damn school! I don't even know why I come here anyway! I may just fucking drop out! I don't need this place anymore…I don't fucking need anyone!" Mikayla said harshly and then looked at Miley. "Miley, take my lunch tray and place it in the trash for me." She said in a softer but very commanding voice.

"I…yes…of course." Miley responded to the command and as Mikayla walked from the cafeteria Miley picked her tray up and emptied the contents in the trash and placed the tray on top of the trash can. When she sat back down she tried to hold Lilly's hand but the blonde pulled it away.

"What…I was just doing her a favor…God, Lilly."

"Yeah, right." Lilly said and Ashley's happy lunch time now did not seem so happy.

Later that day Miley sat in her chemistry class and was surprised Mikayla walked in and did not skip the rest of the day as she threatened but she did skip a few classes because Miley had them with her and Mikayla was not in them. Mikayla sat in her usual seat next to Miley and Miley leaned in close "You ok, Mikayla?

Mikayla looked at Miley and for a brief moment Miley saw the look in the lovely brunette's face. The look she used to get when her former mistress was angry with her and punishment was coming. Miley flinched and leaned away from the other girl. Mikayla then smiled her wonderful charming smile.

"Yes, dear, I am fine. I am happy for you and Lilly." Was all she said and Miley knew better than to pry any further.

The next weeks passed and Lilly and Miley's relationship seemed to be going very well. Both girls spent as much time as possible with one another. One night Miley invited Lilly and Heather over for dinner when her dad was home from his job and the two girls nervously told their parents they were dating. It was not a shock to Robbie that the girls finally admitted their feelings for one another and he was happy for them but he did lay down some ground rules and told Heather that when he was out of town managing the band and on their tour with them she was to keep and eye on the two. Robbie knew his daughter was attracted to girls so he was fine with it. To Heather it was a shock at first that her daughter liked girls and was maybe a lesbian but she handled it very well and told Lilly she could not have picked a better person to be with than Miley Stewart since she already loved the girl as a daughter anyway and she promised Robbie she would make sure the two respected his rules when he was away, but when Robbie went to check on the food for dinner Heather turned to the girls and gave them a wink.

"Miley, some things a father just does not understand or refuses to admit about his little girl and I feel sometimes what a father does not know will not hurt him. Just make my daughter happy and I am sure some of these silly rules Robbie gave you can be…let's us say…bent or ignored and I would not care if the two of you had over night ummm…study time let's say when he is out of town." Lilly and Miley grinned at one another and as Lilly hugged her mother Heather just smiled, "Hell, Lillian, I was young once as well you know."

Lilly blushed as she let go of her mom, "Ok, mom, to much information here." She said and sat next to Miley and took the other girl's hand.

Heather smiled at both of them and thought how in the world could someone ever disapprove of the love these two girls had for one another. Just the way they look at one another could melt your heart. "Miley Stewart, you be good to my little girl." Heather said still smiling.

"Mom…stop!" Lilly whined and Miley giggled.

"I will Ms. Truscott. I promise." Miley answered.

Heather looked at Lilly, "And you, Lillian Truscott, you be good to her as well. You hear me."

"Moooom…stop!" Lilly whined again as Miley giggled once more and hugged the blonde.

Heather smirked and stood up, "Well I am going to take a peak at this meal Robbie Ray is cooking. Just by the smell alone I have gained ten pounds. You southerners do tend to fry everything but it does smell wonderful." Heather chuckled as she walked to the kitchen.

"Sorry…she can be a little…ummm…uptight sometimes." Lilly said as she kissed Miley's cheek.

"Don't be…I love her. I always have." Miley looked at Lilly and gave her a small smile, "I…sometimes…I…well I like to pretend she is my mom too…like when she would take us shopping and stuff. I…I hope that does not make you mad."

Lilly hugged Miley as she saw the sadness in the girl's eyes, "Oh, Mile, that could never make me mad. She loves you as well and thinks of you as a daughter…and you don't know how many times I had to hear after I skinned my knees or elbows or that time I broke my arm skateboarding…"Lillian, why can't you be more like Miley?" Lilly said mocking her mother's voice, "She is how a true young lady acts."

Miley smiled, "And what did you tell her then?"

Lilly ginned, "That there was no way in hell I was going to be a little prissy britches like Miley Stewart."

Miley scooted over to the other side of the couch, crossed her arms, and pouted. "I am not a prissy britches!"

Lilly laughed, "Uh…yeah you are…and I love it and would not have you change for anything in the world…as a matter of fact I was…ummm…never mind."

Miley could not help but smile at Lilly's grin and teasing as she looked at the blonde, "What…tell me, baby."

Lilly blushed, "I…umm…I don't…well…I don't want you wearing pants anymore. I only want to see you in dresses or skirts." Lilly blurted out.

Miley smiled wider and felt sudden excitement at Lilly's command of how she was to dress from now on. She scouted close to her Mistress and kissed Lilly's neck, "As you wish, Mistress. It is my pleasure to dress how ever you desire me to."

Lilly blushed but had a large smile on her face.

Miley was helping Lilly adjust to her role as a mistress and Lilly was helping Miley to adjust as her role to a girlfriend and they were leaning, with difficulties at times, to balance the two. To everyone at school and even Ashley they seemed the perfect couple. In private Miley was helping Lilly adjust to the role she wanted the blonde to play in her life and Lilly was getting more comfortable when Miley would be on her knees whenever she walked in the room when they were alone, how Miley would do everything for Lilly and even came to her house and cleaned her room for her when Lilly mentioned one day she wanted to go to the skate board park but her mom said she had to clean her room first and Lilly was surprised when Miley came over and told Lilly to go and enjoy her skate boarding and Miley cleaned Lilly's room for her so well that Heather was impressed and told Lilly she had never seen the room look so good. Lilly thanked Miley but Miley just told her that was part of her service to her Mistress and she would be happy to clean her room once a week if Lilly allowed her to. Lilly agreed of course…she hated cleaning her room.

The were other things Miley did Lilly was getting used to as the brown haired girl eased Lilly into her role and Lilly even got used to spanking Miley and had graduated to the use of the wooden paddle she used when Miley needed to be punished…which was a lot for some reason Lilly thought at times…Miley could be a brat. She had yet to work her nerve up to use the other things in the Hannah closet like the riding crop, the studded paddle and others but she did start using more of the sex toys such as the vibrators. These she used on herself or on Miley or had Miley use them on her. There were even a couple of times she tied Miley up and she had to admit it was great to feel that power to have Miley under her control. Lilly was beginning to enjoy being a Mistress. Things seemed to be going well for them and everyone seemed happy but Mikayla. She was the one person who did not seem pleased about Lilly and Miley's relationship even through she acted like it Lilly could see though her if Miley and Ashley could not and soon things were about to change for Lilly and Miley.


	36. Chapter 36

It was two days before the Christmas break, a Thursday, as Lilly and Miley walked into the cafeteria to join their friends. Things seemed to change for the four friends in the three and a half weeks Lilly and Miley had begun their new lives as a couple. All seemed great on the surface and to any outsider looking in but to the four they knew it was a lie…a sham. Lilly and Miley had not been to one of the Thursday night dinners at Mikayla's since they started their relationship. Lilly always made an excuse not to go and the one time Miley wanted to go and Lilly made up one of her excuses, normally saying her mom was cracking down on her school work, she told Miley she could not go either. Still tying to get a handle on her new mistress role she actually did not come out and tell Miley she could not go but more requested it but Miley took it as a command from her mistress and stayed home. To Miley it seemed everything Lilly did away from school kept them away from Mikayla and Miley had to admit she missed her former mistress…her friend…away from school but she knew it was not her place to go against her mistress's wishes.

Miley was trying hard to help Lilly and to teach her to be the mistress she wanted and Lilly was still trying to teach Miley to be the girlfriend and it finally seemed things were going good. There were nights at Miley's house that were more girlfriend than mistress and slave. Lilly and Miley decorated the house for the holiday and even went and got a tree to put up. Robbie was out of town again and would not be home until two days before Christmas but he assured Miley he had her presents all ready when his daughter pouted about his absence. She missed her dad a lot but tried not to let him know since he was doing what he loved. Jackson did call and tell her he was not coming home for the holiday but was going to spend it with his girlfriend's family instead. Oddly that made Miley sad as well…she missed her brother. She expected him to be engaged by the time the holiday was over with and that made her happy. Jackson matured over the last two years and was finally becoming a man. Since he had gone to college Miley would sometimes think of the twelve year old boy who took care of his little ten year old sister who had lost her mother…who's world seemed to crash down on her and he was there for her to pick up the pieces.

At Other times Lilly and Miley would watch movies and laugh, tease, and make out on the couch. But they had their other relationship as well and Lilly allowed Miley to do things for her that made her happy and pleased Miley. Miley continued her morning routine of preparing everything for Lilly when the blonde woke up in the morning, Lilly started picking out Miley's clothes each day and even the nights Lilly did not sleep over Lilly would be on the phone with the girl at night and Miley would list off her outfits in her closet and Lilly would tell her what to wear the next day. A couple of times Lilly even tested to see how far Miley would go.

It was a night when her dad was home and Miley heard her phone alerting her she had a text and she saw it was from Lilly. **Come bring me a candy bar…Milky Way…now**. Miley looked at the clock and saw it was after two in the morning but she got up, snuck out, and brought Lilly a Milky Way candy bar and Lilly sent her home with a kiss on the cheek. The blonde girl had to admit she enjoyed that power…it made her not only aroused but made her feel in so much control it was like a rush. Three nights later she did it again but this time Miley sent a text back. **Please forgive me, m'am. I am tired…may I stay home.** Lilly felt she may be pushing things so she sent Miley a text telling her it was ok and she was sorry to wake her. Lilly felt things were going great as long as she kept Miley away from Mikayla.

Lilly sat down in her now usual seat at the table and Miley sat next to her and pulled her chair close. Lilly greeted Ashley with a large smile and just nodded to Mikayla who just nodded back. Miley smiled at both girls and gave Mikayla a huge grin but the dark haired girl gave Miley a disapproving look and Miley felt uncomfortable for some reason.

"Lils baby, I forgot to get my drink…could you please go get me one?" Miley asked Lilly in her childlike voice.

"Umm…sure." Lilly said and got up. She looked back at the table as she felt like someone was watching her and she saw Mikayla staring at her hard. Lilly sighed and turned her head. She was deeply saddened by the thought that Mikayla was jealous of her and Miley and knew soon everything was going to come to an end…the friendship she used to enjoy so much with Mikayla was going to crash and there was nothing she could do about it.

After she stared at Lilly for a long moment Mikayla turned to Miley and gave her a look that made Miley cringe and suddenly focus on her food. Miley knew that look…that was a look her former mistress gave her when she was extremely angry at her and she learned quickly to fear that look. Miley had a sudden urge to drop to her knees and beg her mistress to forgive her…but the mistress she wanted to beg and plead forgiveness from was not her mistress…her mistress was Lilly so why did she want to beg Mikayla? Miley shook her head in confusion and smiled as she saw Lilly walking back to her. Mikayla then turned to Ashley and put a bright smile on her face.

"So, Ashley dear, when are you leaving to visit your grandparents for Christmas?"

Ashley smiled brightly, "Tomorrow. They sent my plane tickets last week. I can't wait. I love going up there for Christmas and I can see snow! I love it." Mikayla put a hand on Ashley's and briefly held it tight.

"I am glad for you…to be able to see them and get away for even a little while." Mikayla gave Ashley a small smile and Ashley blushed. "I take it you aren't coming for dinner tonight?"

Ashley shook her head, "No…sorry…I have so much packing and stuff to do."

Every Christmas and two weeks out of the summer Ashley went to Washington State to visit her grandparents, her mother's parents, and she loved it and them a great deal. Her mother left her and her step father three years ago without a word and Ashley had not heard from her since but her mother's parents still adored her. They had not heard from Ashley's mother either and they did not think they could ever forgive their own daughter for leaving such a beautiful sweet girl like Ashley to run off to only God knows where.

"So what about the two of you?" Mikayla said to Lilly and Miley, "Will you two be able to make dinner tonight?"

"Yeah we should be able to," Miley said excitedly and turned to Lilly, "Can we? Are we going?"

"I can't…I have…umm…my mom wants me to help her tonight. She has this big real estate presentation this weekend and she needs me to practice on and I did promise her I would help." Lilly said.

"And you, Miley, are you going to be able to come?" Mikayla sneered her words.

Miley looked at Lilly, "Umm…can I, Lils?"

Lilly looked at her food, "Yeah I guess…I mean if you want to…it's up to you." Lilly had doubt in her voice.

Mikayla abruptly got up, "Just forget it! I have better things to do anyway!" She said in an almost disgusted tone and stormed off. She walked a few steps and turned and looked at Miley, "Oh, Miley, pick up my tray for me when you are done." She gave what Lilly thought was a smug smile when Miley nodded.

"What has gotten into her lately?" Miley asked Ashley. Miley thought that was ironic her asking Ashley. It used to be she knew everything that happened to Mikayla but now it was Ashley who was the closet to the girl. That hurt Miley for some reason. It made her feel excluded from Mikayla's life and she did not like that feeling.

Ashley focused on her food, "Don't know." She muttered.

"Ash, please, you do know…what is going on?" Miley persisted.

Ashley looked up at her, "I…I really don't know but I think…fuck…I don't know I told you!" Ashley got up and ran after Mikayla.

The Asian girl caught up with Mikayla in the hall, "Mikayla…please stop and talk to me." Ashley yelled and Mikayla stopped and turned around with a smile on her face.

"Ok, Mikayla, what is going on? I…I mean…are…well…are you jealous of them? Of Lilly and Miley? I can see it in your eyes when you look at them and well…something is wrong with you when you look at them. I know you and Miley dated but I thought you got over it and all." Ashley asked when she stood next to her friend.

Mikayla saw the sadness in Ashley's eyes and knew the other girl was really concerned for her and her feelings and that touched her deeply, "No, baby, I swear I am not jealous of them. I am…umm…happy for them. Now I have a drama club meeting I am late for, but thank you for your concern." Mikayla said and walked away.

Ashley did not believe her in the least. She saw something in Mikayla's eyes and it was hurt. She knew Mikayla was hurting that Lilly and Miley were dating now. That made her sad. She was happy for Lilly and Miley but sad Mikayla has to be so hurt by it. Ashley once thought if their friendship broke apart she would go with Lilly, but now she did not know…now she thought it was Mikayla she would follow…no she knew it would be Mikayla she would follow. The dark haired beauty had done so much for her and had been there for her at some very terrible times in her life and Mikayla kept the shameful secret Ashley had told her and supported her as she cried when she confessed it weeks ago.

"Mikayla! Wait…you aren't even in the drama club!" Ashley yelled after her friend but Mikayla just kept walking.

Miley looked at Lilly who was still focused on her food, "You know if you did not want me to go all you had to say was no."

"Whatever, Miley." Lilly said not looking up.

"Lils, what's wrong, baby, you have been acting strange to her for weeks. Please tell me. She is our friend and we have all done so much for one another. I…we have not spent anytime with her away from school in weeks and I think that is why she is upset."

Lilly looked up at Miley, "Yeah some of us have done more for one another than others have."

"What is that supposed to mean, Lillian Truscott?" Miley glared at Lilly.

"Nothing…just nothing…if you want to go see her tonight then fine go see her…I can't stop you! Go see your precious Mikayla!" Lilly stood up, "Don't worry about giving me a ride home today I'll get Ashley to drive me!" Lilly leaned down into Miley's ear, "Don't call me tonight asking for help to doctor you up after she is done with you." Lilly whispered harshly in Miley's ear.

Miley's mouth dropped at Lilly's cruel parting words and she ran to the bathroom crying in anger, frustration, and sadness.

Lilly sat in her room as her mind swam with confusion, anger, hurt, and intense jealousy. She was hurt by what she said to Miley and knew the girl did not deserve it but she could not help it. She was just so damn jealous of Mikayla and the past her and Miley had. She knew about it of course and Mikayla always told her that she did not want Miley that way anymore but Lilly now doubted that; she had seen how Mikayla treated Miley sever since they started dating. "Miley, be a dear and carry my books", "My precious pet, would you go get me some water", Miley, I forgot to get my text book from my car, please go get it for me", and other things she would ask…no…tell Miley to do. And Miley did them…she did not even hesitate or even give her…Lilly…her girlfriend and even her new mistress a second glance! That made Lilly angry and humiliated. Miley of course said she was just doing Mikayla a favor but Lilly knew better…she was obeying the orders of her former mistress and that hurt her. Miley was hers! Miley was her precious pet and not Mikayla's! Or so she wanted to believe but Lilly knew she could never compete with Mikayla…Mikayla was just too beautiful and lovely and Lilly did not stand a chance against her…plus Mikayla was something else. She had trained Miley and had a hold over her girlfriend that Lilly knew she could never break…knew she could never be the mistress Mikayla was and the only thing she could do was keep Miley away from the other girl as much as she could.

"Lilly dear, there is someone to see you." Her mother interrupted her thoughts as she knocked on her bedroom door. Lilly looked at the clock and saw it was a little after ten at night.

"I don't want to talk to her right now?" Lilly said thinking it was Miley.

"Well the girl seems insistent and very nervous. Maybe you should come talk to her. I don't know who she is but maybe she needs your help with something."

Curiosity got the better of Lilly. He mother apparently did not know the girl and her mom had met all her friends…Ashley and Mikayla and of course knew Miley…so she wanted to see who it was. Lilly was shocked that waiting in the living room was Brittany wearing just jeans and a tee shirt with her college logo on the front. When the blonde girl saw Lilly she glanced at Lilly's mom nervously and then she smiled at Lilly.

"Umm…can we be alone." She said.

"Sure…come to my room." Lilly said and Brittany nodded and followed. Once in her room and the door was shut Brittany dropped to her knees and with her head down she held out an off white colored envelope. Lilly took it and looked at the blonde girl.

"You don't have to do this with me, Brittany."

"Yes, m'am, I do. My Mistress told me to give you the respect you deserve. She told me to umm…well…please forgive me but these are my Mistress's words and not mine. 'Go to her and deliver the envelope and show her how a true slave who respects her Mistress behaves!' she told me to tell you that, m'am."

Lilly sighed, "What ever." She muttered and opened the envelope and inside was and invitation hand written in beautiful calligraphy. **Mistress Lilly, I invite you and your pet to a dinner tomorrow evening at 7pm at my home. Please have your pet dress appropriately. Mistress Mikayla. Please RSVP with my slave.**

Lilly read the invitation three times and then looked at Brittany, who still knelt on the floor with her head down, "What kind of game is she playing , Brittany?"

"I…I am sorry m'am, I…I don't understand?"

Lilly rolled her eyes, "Never mind. Go tell her I will let her know tomorrow at school."

Brittany did not move, "Please forgive me, m'am, but I was instructed to wait for an answer."

Lilly turned and through the invitation on the bed and then sat down on the edge. "I don't have one now. Does she expect you to fucking wait here all night?" She yelled getting angry at Mikayla.

"Yes, m'am, she does if it is required. She gave me strict instructions not to leave until I get an answer." Brittany replied.

"You just can't stay here all night! My mom is going to start asking questions!" Lilly said in shock.

"I am sorry, m'am, but that was what I was told."

Lilly threw her hands up in the air, "Damn it! Fine…tell her we will be there! God I can't believe her!"

Brittany stood, "Yes, ma'm. Thank you and I look forward to enjoying your company tomorrow evening." With that Brittany left the room and then the house. A few minutes later she heard the expectant knock on her door and her mom came in.

"Who was that, Lilly, and what did she want?"

Lilly shrugged, "Just a friend of ours who was delivering and invitation to a dinner party Mikayla is having tomorrow night. She thought it would be cool to have them hand delivered."

Heather shook her head, "I like that girl a lot. She is charming and sweet and has style but damn she can be strange."

Lilly rolled her eyes, "You have no idea…well I am going to bed. Night, mom, love you."

Heather chuckled at the antics of Lilly's pretty but strange friend, "Night, baby, and love you too." She said as she closed the door.

When her mom left Lilly called Miley to let her know they were going to dinner at Mikayla's the next night. She called Miley's home phone to make sure she was actually home and not with Mikayla right now. She dialed and silently prayed her girlfriend would pick up the phone and hopefully talk to her after what Lilly told her today.

Miley lay on her bed tired from crying all day after Lilly whispered those cruel words to her. She was angry…no she was down right pissed. She was pissed at Lilly for saying those terrible things. How could she even think that of her? How could she think she would ever dare cheat on her or "play" with someone else without her permission? She loved Lilly so much and the thought never even crossed her mind. Lilly was her girlfriend and on the way to being her mistress and while it was true Lilly never told her she could not "play" with anyone else and she was not collared to Lilly she knew her place and she knew Lilly would not allow her to do that. Hell she did not want to do that! All she needed was Lilly…but Lilly as a mistress. Yes she would "play" with others with no complaints and yes she would enjoy it if Lilly wanted her to and if it made Lilly happy. But she never needed the other partners for sex or domination. She did it to please her mistress.

Lilly's hurt her with her words…hurt her terribly. And then there was the situation with Mikayla. Lilly was jealous of the other girl that much was obvious. Miley tried to ignore it but she knew it was there. She knew that Lilly kept her away from her former mistress as much as possible and that hurt her and she did not understand why. She wanted Mikayla in her life…needed Mikayla in her life. Mikayla was no longer her mistress so why was Lilly so jealous of her? She could not understand. _Maybe this is the girlfriend thing I can't comprehend? Maybe it has something to do with that? AGH! I don't know how to be a girlfriend and it drives me crazy! I am trying…God I am trying to do my best but it is not working! Why can't she just let me be her slave? Her pet? Her plaything? Why can't she just let me be that to her and allow me to love her the way I know how to…the way I understand?_ Miley's head spun at trying to understand how to be a girlfriend and she just could not seem to get it right and that made her feel unworthy for Lilly which hurt her.

And then there was Mikayla. _Was she jealous as well? No…not Mikayla…not her. She does not even know what jealousy is. But why is she acting like she has to still be in control over me? Why does she still order me around with just little things and worse…why do I do them? Why do I still feel this need to serve Mikayla and why is it stronger than the need I have to serve Lilly? I love Lilly there is no doubt about that at all…never could I doubt that. But why do I allow Mikayla to still control me…and worse…why do I still feel the need to let her control me and do as she tells me? Is…is it because she is a stronger Mistress than Lilly? Do…do I fear punishment from her more than Lilly? Well…yes I do. I love Lilly and I am working with her and trying to get her where she needs to be…where I want her to be…but she does not really punish me. Yes she will spank me at times and give me a harsh word when I misbehave, which I admit I do on purpose just to feel even the slightest wonderful pain, but I don't fear her as I did Mikayla. I don't fear her punishments as I do Mikayla's. Mikayla knew how to punish…God did she know how. She could make me obey her with just a look or snap of her fingers and Lilly…well…maybe to Lilly this is all a game and she is just trying to make me happy by playing along! Ohhh…what am I going to do? I love her…damn I love her so much!_ Miley's head was out of control with thoughts when her phone rang.

"Hello." Miley answered.

"Hey…ummm…it's me." Miley knew it was Lilly.

"What checking up on me? Hold on…let me go hide the whips and chains and tell the Mistresses who are beating me to hide in the closet." Miley said sarcastically. She closed her eyes waiting for the verbal punishment she knew should be coming…_should be but won't_. She thought sadly. _Mikayla would never let me get away with that. Stop it! Stop comparing the two! Just stop it, Miley!_ She screamed in her head.

"I…I guess I deserved that…I…I am sorry, Miles."

"You should be sorry for what you said! That was just cruel, Lilly!" Miley shouted…_force her…make her punish you for stepping out of line!"_

"Well…I really am. I…I was just mad and yeah I admit I am jealous of her. I am so jealous of her and it hurts me, Miley. It hurts me because I love her to. She is my friend as well and I hate being jealous of her. And…and…I know I could never win against her?" Lilly admitted.

Miley's anger seemed to fade at Lilly's confession and the hurt in her voice. "Lils…I…I am sorry, baby, I…I did not really pick up on it until today. I…you would never lose me to her or anyone. I swear to you that you won't. But…I...well…I miss her Lilly. I miss spending time with her…with all of us together. All four of us…I miss those times."

"Yeah I know." Lilly smiled, "Well we will see her tomorrow night. She sent over an invitation to a dinner party for what I would assume is just me, you, her, and Brittany since Ashley will be out of town…plus with Brittany there Ashley would not be invited anyway." Lilly chuckled.

Miley smiled, "Ok…I am glad we are going. Maybe the two of you can fix this problem between you."

"Yeah…maybe…I want to, Miley. I really do. I do love her. She did say…hold on let me read it…ok here it goes. Have you pet dress appropriately. Whatever that means."

Miley's heart froze. "How…how was…was it delivered? And…and how…how was it addressed…I mean…to Lilly and Miley or…or different?"

Lily shrugged, "No it just says to Mistress Lilly, I invite you and your pet…and she had Brittany hand deliver it…why?"

"Uhh…no…no reason…I…I know how she wants me to dress…maybe…maybe you should at least wear a skirt." Miley said with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Umm…Ok…why is it going to be like something besides casual?" Lilly asked.

"You…you could say that…Lilly, I love you, baby. I love you very much. May I pick you up and drive you to school in the morning?" Miley asked.

"Yeah I would like that…and I am sorry Miley…for what I said. I love you to and good night."

"Yeah…nite." Miley said and hung up the phone.

She only half heard what Lilly said after yes to her picking her up in the morning for school. Miley was scared and worried. She had hand delivered invitations like this one to a party Mikayla was having in the past many times. Hell one time one Master she delivered the invitation to made her wait three hours on her knees before her told her yes. Of course he did it on purpose. They were invitations to a private "play" party at Mikayla's house. Miley should have told Lilly. She should have told Lilly for them not to go…but she could not understand why she didn't. Did she want to go? Yes she did and the only reason she did was because Mikayla invited them and she could not say no to Mikayla for some reason…but God she wished Lilly would have.


	37. Chapter 37

_**The Wager**_

All the next day at school Miley was a nervous wreck and had to admit she was glad but also worried Mikayla was not there today. Glad because she had thoughts of cornering Mikayla and getting on her hands and knees and begging her not to have this party or to take back Lilly's invitation. Miley was so scared about Lilly seeing one of Mikayla's play parties she even had thoughts of begging Mikayla not to let Lilly come and she would come and submit to anything Mikayla would require of her and "entertain" the dark haired beauty's guests as she had so many times in the past. Miley was that frightened and knew Lilly was going to be completely out of her league. That was why she was glad Mikayla was not in school today…because she may have done just what she was thinking. The worry was with Mikayla out she knew her former mistress was preparing for the party and Miley knew what that meant.

Mikayla was getting her house ready to entertain a select group of dominants and their pets. Miley's mind flashed back to those parties. The domination sessions, the serving naked or scantly clad, being used as a table to set food and drinks on, being used as a foot stool, and when the night was coming to an end being selected as a play toy for one or more dominants. Parties she used to enjoy she had to admit to herself. Parties where she pleased Mikayla so well and how proud her mistress would be of her as she showed Miley off as the perfect little pet. But Miley did not want Lilly to see that…she did not want Lilly to see her humiliated and degraded…at least not yet. Lilly was not ready for this yet. Miley would gladly do all of the things she did for Mikayla for Lilly but in time…not now it was just too soon. But with all her fears she kept her mouth shut…she knew her place and would not dare try and stop Lilly from going.

Lilly on the other hand thought it would be nice. She had no clue about Miley's fears since her brown haired girlfriend was being very quiet today but she saw this as nice chance to talk to Mikayla…to clear the air and put all of this behind them so they all could be friends once more. Lilly was looking forward to the dinner party with just the four of them.

Lilly arrived at Miley's house wearing a simple white skirt that did show her butt very well and came down about two inches above her knees and a simple red blouse. She styled her hair in curls and wore it loose and wore just the right amount of makeup to enhance her looks but not too much to appear she was trying to hard. And she was going to try. She was going to try and compete with Mikayla tonight and not let the other girl win at whatever game she was playing at and then they were going to talk...maybe yell if required, but tonight before Lilly left Mikayla's house they were either going to get past this and be friends or they were not and never talk again. Lilly was not going to lose Miley…not after all they had been through. She did have one thing Mikayla didn't…she had Miley's love and that was her trump card. Lilly walked in the house and called Miley's name and the other girl told her she would be down in a minute and please wait for her. When she did come down, Lilly's eyes grew wide and she was speechless at the site of her girlfriend.

Miley walked down the stairs biting her lower lip in nervousness hoping Lilly would be pleased with her outfit. First her hair was down and she curled it to perfection as it flowed past her shoulders. She thought about wearing it up but she knew Mikayla liked it down and that made her wear it down and she could not figure out why she cared what Mikayla liked. She was angry at the other girl for what she was about to reveal to Lilly. Her top was a simple red front laced corset with small shoulder straps and black laces and the bottom of her corset was cut in a V to bare her stomach. Her skirt was a black leather pleated mini so short Lilly knew if Miley bent over she would know what type of panties the girl had on. Around the waist of the skirt were silver studs. Lilly noticed Miley wore more makeup than usual. She thought Miley looked…well…fucking hot and sexy, but was worried about her being dressed that way. As soon a as Miley got to the bottom of the stairs she walked to the middle of the room and very graciously knelt on the floor with her head down. Lilly knew she must have had long periods of practicing that movement because there was no way she could have kneeled in that skirt and not flash something without practice, and Miley did just that with perfection.

"My pleasure to see you, Mistress." Miley said.

"Ummm…Miley…you…you don't have to do that tonight. I want you to be my girlfriend ok." Lilly said still shocked by Miley's dress.

"M'am, may I speak if it pleases you." Miley responded in a said tone_. Ohhh my poor Lilly…why did you agree to this_, she thought, _you_ _are not ready…you will never be ready for this…oh God what am I doing…why did I drag her into all this?_ _Why did I fall in love with her…this wonderfully sweet caring girl…why does she have to be so damn perfect! She is much too good for me…I…I don't deserve her…I will never deserve her and after tonight she is going to see that._

"Umm…yes, but…umm first…why are you dressed like that?" Lilly asked softly.

"Does Mistress not approve of my dress? Miley will be happy to change for Mistress if she desires it. Maybe Mistress would like to choose Miley's outfit." Lilly noticed that Miley was not using her innocent childlike voice she normally did when she addressed her self in the third person but sounded…formal almost.

"Umm…no…I mean yes…I mean…hell, Miley, I just asked a question. Why are you dressed like this?" Lilly stammered out as she was getting a little angry.

"M'am, please forgive Miley for her misunderstanding. The invitation said for Mistress's pet to dress appropriately, m'am, and this is appropriate attire for Mistress Mikayla's party."

"Mistress Mikayla? Why did you call her that?" Lilly shouted as her anger got the best of her.

"Mistress, I beg you…please let me speak…please, m'am." Miley whined and her eyes got watery.

"Fine!" Lilly said as she plopped down on the couch.

"May…may I look at you, Mistress?" Miley asked.

"Damn…of course you can look at me, Miley…for Gods sake you can look at me anytime you want." Lilly said in an exasperated voice.

Miley stood, walked in front of the couch, and kneeled perfectly once more and looked at Lilly. "You gave me permission to speak but may I do so freely and may I please touch you, Mistress."

Lilly's anger was starting to be replaced with confusion. Yes she and Miley played this game of Mistress/slave but tonight Miley was going overboard and she did not know why. "Yes you may speak freely and you can touch me…you can always touch me."

Miley crawled to Lilly, got up, and straddled the blondes lap and kissed her hard for several seconds and pulled back. "Lilly I love you, God I love you so much it hurts me when I am not with you and it fills me with such joy like I never felt when I am with you…you believe me right?"

Lilly nodded and gave Miley a confused look, "I know, Miles, I feel the same way."

Miley nodded, "Tonight I am not your girlfriend…you cannot treat me like your girlfriend. No matter how much you want to you can't. Tonight I am your slave, I am your play toy, I am your arm candy, and I am your pet. Do you understand?" Lilly nodded again. "Once we get to Mikayla's I will not do anything you do not want me to do and I will do anything you tell me to do…anything Lilly. Please understand that."

"Miley, what kind of party is she having?" Lilly asked.

"I…I don't know. I suspect she is having a dinner party with people in the lifestyle. This is not a game to Mikayla, Lilly…this is not a game to me…this is not a game to us. This is how we chose to live. I told you and she told you this, baby. I addressed Mikayla as mistress because that is what she is…I will address all dominants with such respect. It was nothing personal, Lilly. It is just my place. Again…this is not a game or fun little role play to me baby, but…but I don't think you understand that." Miley said sadly.

"Well fuck her…we are not going then." Lilly said as she pushed Miley off of her and Miley landed on the couch sitting next to her.

"We have to now…we told her we would." Miley said.

Lilly looked at her, "She doesn't control me, Miley, and I will not let her control you anymore."

Miley smiled at that, "I know…she could never control you. But if we don't go now it would be rude. Lilly, it is not that I want to go. I will do what ever you tell me to without complaint, but you and her need to fix this, baby. You…we…you and I…need to know what she is playing at. I don't know if she is jealous or not. She loves you, Lilly…hell she adores you. She is our friend and we need to know if she is going to continue to be our friend. I love her, Lilly, I really do and I miss us not all being together…you, me, her, and Ashley. These last few weeks have been terrible for us all." Miley leaned up and kissed Lilly gently on the lips, "We may love her but you and I are in love with you each other. If she is going to try and humiliate you in any way let me know and we walk…we will leave anytime you want to. If we go there and stay five minutes and you don't like it we leave if you want to. You…you have never seen Mistress Mikayla, Lilly. All you have seen of her is the kind and wonderful friend who would do anything for you but you have not seen her as I have, Lilly. If she…if…if she wants to end the friendship with you and thinks she can have me back then her and I are…are no longer friends. I love you that much, Lilly."

Lilly was touched by Miley's words and she found courage in what Miley told her. "Ok…we go but if I don't like what I see or her friends we walk out." Lilly said flatly.

Miley got off the couch and knelt back on the floor. "Would you prefer to drive, Mistress, or shall I?"

"You can drive us, Miley. Let's just go and get this over with."

They arrived at Mikayla's about ten minutes after seven and when Miley pulled her car into the driveway she let out a huge sigh of relief and smiled at Lilly. "Well…guess I was wrong, huh?" There were no other cars in the driveway.

Lilly gave her a half smile, "Maybe they just haven't got here yet and we are the first to arrive."

Miley shook her head, "No…when Mikayla say's seven she means seven. When she had her parties she would not let anyone in who was even a minute late…and we are about ten minutes late so we had better get going." Miley got out and walked around and opened Lilly's door for her.

They walked hand and hand to Mikayla's door. Normally they would just walk in like they always have but Lilly felt that was no longer the case since her and Mikayla had this feud of silence going on so Lilly rang the doorbell. She was surprised Mikayla answered the door herself and not Brittany. Lilly stared at Mikayla and thought she looked absolutely stunning. She was not overly dressed or anything and just had on a pair of skin tight black leather pants, a silver silk top that was just low cut enough to show just the right amount of cleavage to be sexy but subtle as well and she wore what Lilly would guess to be at least black four inch stiletto heels. Her make up was done to perfection and her hair was down gave the look of just having a brush ran through it but Lilly knew it was styled.

Mikayla ginned and hugged Lilly tight and kissed her cheek, "Oh I am so happy you accepted my invitation." She then gave Lilly a pouty face, "You have not been here in weeks and I missed you so much." She hugged Lilly again and Lilly could have sworn it was sincere but she was not taking any chances.

She hugged the girl back, "Well thanks for inviting me…us…I really had not choice, Brittany would not give me time to think about it…she was going to stay all night if she had to."

Mikayla laughed and it was that charming musical laugh that Lilly knew melted hearts. "Yes she told me…she did mention your mother was very sweet even if shocked. I agreed…I adore you mother, Lilly."

"Yeah she is great…so can we come in?" Lilly asked.

"Of course and you look lovely as always." Mikayla stepped aside and as Lilly walked in the brunette blocked Miley's path. "You seem to have forgotten your place, Miley. You are not allowed through the front door."

Miley bowed her head, "Please forgive me, m'am." She turned to walk to the back of the house to the kitchen door when she stopped at Lilly's voice.

"Miley, stop…you don't have to go through the back." Lilly turned to Mikayla, "I don't know what game you are playing, Mikayla, but she is with me and she goes in with me."

Mikayla gave Lilly a sweet smile, "I am not playing a game here, my precious flower. I do not allow pets through my front door. I don't care _who_ thinksthey own them. My house my rules." Mikayla's smile vanished as quickly as it appeared, "Around back, pet." She shouted at Miley.

"Yes, ma'm." Miley said and walked around the back.

Before Lilly had time to even argue Mikayla looped her arm in hers and led her to house. "Ohhh…I have been cooking a wonderful dinner. We are having boneless chicken breasts with Marsalis sauce, pasta with alfredo sauce, a wonderful red wine...I know that is improper dining etiquette to have red wine with chicken but I just love a good red, don't you dear." Mikayla said cheerfully as she walked with Lilly.

"Yeah…sounds great…umm…where is Brittany?" She asked suspiciously.

"Oh she is cooking hers and Miley's dinner. I am going to let them have a nice red meat sauce with angel hair pasta."

"They…they are not going to eat what we are having?" Lilly asked as Mikayla led her into the formal dinning room. Lilly had seen the spacious room many times of course but they never ate in here. Mikayla always said that between friends she much preferred the coziness of eating from the smaller table in the kitchen. Something Lilly now took note of…among friends flashed in her mind.

"Don't be silly, my dear, we cannot let the pets eat as we do. They may begin to think they are our equals. That would just cause them to think they could control us. Miley does not control you surely? _ I_ trained her better than that."

Lilly picked up the note of humor in Mikayla voice when she mentioned about Miley controlling her. "No…of course not…I…_I_ am her Mistress."

Mikayla cocked and eyebrow and gave Lilly a strange look that seemed to mock her, "Why of course you are. No let's sit and enjoy a glass of wine while we wait for dinner."

The table was set to perfection with candles and China dishes, Lilly knew nothing of fine China but she knew these had to be expensive Mikayla would not have anything but the best in her formal dinning service. The silverware looked just like that…silver. Mikayla picked up a small gold bell and rang it once and quickly Brittany came into the room. When Lilly saw her she did not feel as bad at Miley's choice of clothes for the evening.

Brittany had her long blonde hair styled on top of her head with curls coming down to frame her lovely face. She wore a simple blue leather skirt that was even shorter than Miley's, white thigh highs, blue two inch heels, and her top all she was wearing was what Lilly thought of as just blue leather straps. Two wide straps came down off her shoulders and over her front to barley cover her breasts and a thinner strap came across her rib cage just under her breasts and the last one at the bottom across her stomach below her belly button. Brittany kneeled at Mikayla's side.

"What is my pre…oh excuse me, Lilly, I am sorry…I almost called her my precious pet, but she is not longer that is she?" Mikayla smiled at Lilly and Lilly nodded, "What is, _Miley_, doing, sweet Brittany?"

"She is stirring the sauce, Mistress."

"Oh for heavens sake, have her come poor our wine. That girl can do many things." Mikayla looked at Lilly with a smirking grin, "many wonderful pleasing things but she cannot cook worth a damn."

"As you wish, Mistress." Brittany got up and quickly walked back to the kitchen.

"What are you doing, Mikayla? I…I thought we were friends?" Lilly asked.

"We are, Lilly, best of friends. That was why I invited you over for dinner. I do so enjoy your company and it has been sorely missed."

"Act like it then…why are you treating Miley like this?" Lilly snapped and Miley entered the room. She walked to Mikayla and was about to drop to her knees at the girl's side when she blushed in embarrassment and then adjusted herself to be at Lilly's side. Mikayla laughed and Lilly fumed.

"How am I treating her, Lilly?" Mikayla asked.

"Like…like…I don't know…like she is…is not a person but…but." Lilly stammered.

"A pet? A slave? A toy to be used and put back in the box when you are done with it?" Mikayla finished for her.

"Damn it…yes!" Lilly yelled and she could see Miley flinch.

Mikayla laughed, "Well that is what she is…is she not?"

"She is your friend, Mikayla!" Lilly started to get mad.

"Ohhh is she now. Let's just ask her shall we? Miley, what are you?" Mikayla asked.

Miley glanced at Lilly with a pleading look and did not answer. "Do not look at her…answer my question, Miley!" Mikayla demanded.

"I…I…I am what ever pleases my Mistress for me to be, m'am." Miley answered softly.

Mikayla looked at Lilly. "What do you want her to be tonight, my precious flower?"

"Get up, Miley, and sit at the table." Lilly said.

Miley started to get up. "Down, Miley! I do not allow pets at my table!" Mikayla snapped and Miley whimpered as she got back on her knees. Mikayla looked at Lilly, "My house my rules, Lillian."

"Don't call me Lillian." Lilly said through clinched teeth. "She said she would be what I wanted her to be and I want her to be my girlfriend and your friend, Mikayla. I…I want to be your friend again." Lilly felt her eyes water. "What happened to us, Mikayla…why…why aren't we friends anymore?"

Mikayla gave Lilly a stern look. "Get up, Miley and go back to the kitchen…now!" Mikayla yelled still staring at Lilly.

"Yes, m'am." Miley said and quickly got up and almost ran to the kitchen. "Never show weakness like that again in front her, Lilly." Mikayla said harshly.

"Weakness? Just because I…I want us all to be friends it is weakness? I am sorry I am not some cold hearted bitch like you, Mikayla, but I love her and she loves me. That was something you never had from her was it, Mikayla? That was something she never gave you and you never gave her because…because you don't know how to love!" Lilly wiped her eyes and was no longer crying.

Mikayla laughed, "That is so true, Lilly. Do you think your words hurt me? The truth never hurts me, my dear beautiful flower. She loves you and you love her…that is true. Hell even the blind poet Homer could see that. And true I never gave her love and she never gave me love." Mikayla's voice changed from one of amusement to coldness. "But I gave her so much more, Lillian. I gave her who she was and who she is and who she wants to be. Never forget that! You have had you fun these past weeks with her playing your little game of Mistress and slave girl and I am sure the both of you enjoyed it…but it stops tonight, Lillian. You cannot give her what she wants regardless of how much the two of you love one another. I have told you several times this is not a game to her, Lillian, this is her life! Well your little game ends now…tonight!"

"Who the hell are you to decide who I can or can't be with…who the hell are you to decide who she can or can't be with? And don't call me, Lillian!" Lilly stood up and clinched her fist as she glared at Mikayla.

Mikayla laughed, "I told you before, Lillian, your physical threats do not frighten me. Yes I am sure you can…what do you bullies say…beat me up. Well I have had worse beatings than one a seventeen year old school girl can give me. Plus it will not change the fact that you do not deserve her, Lillian."

Lilly sat down, "What do you mean I don't deserve her? That is a bunch of shit!"

"No…you don't deserve her. As a matter of fact you have ruined her and she has humiliated you." Mikayla frowned, "You are not her mistress, Lilly, you may be her girlfriend but not her mistress and Miley needs the Mistress. She wants both that is true but she needs the mistress more. That is who she is, Lilly, she is a life style twenty four seven submissive. That is who she wants to be…what she craves to be. All you have done with you little role play game of slave girl and her mistress is ruin her. She loves you…I know that and you know that…but that is not enough. She will leave you, Lilly, she will love you still…make no mistake…but she will leave you. She will seek what she desires elsewhere. She has done it before. You have seen that, Lillian. If my control over her could not prevent those desires what makes you think you pathetic love can? It can't and she will go find someone to take care of her need."

"N…no she won't. She promised me just before we came she would never leave me and promised at the homecoming dance she would never do that again." Lilly said with a little doubt in her voice.

"Oh, Lillian, my sweet flower, an addict will promise anything and promise to quit until they need that fix again. Your little novelty of love will wear off soon and she will crave what she needs…what you cannot give her or refuse to give her. Care to make a little wager then, Lillian?" Mikayla smirked.

"What…what kind?"

"I will wager you that within five minutes I can take her away form you…tonight…right now. If I win I get her for the night to do with as I please. And trust me, Lilly; I can do such wonderful delightful things to her lovely body. I can give her what you can't…what you have failed to give her and she will scream and beg for more…such wonderful pain and pleasure until she pleads no more…until both pain and pleasure become to much and she can't take it anymore. I have taken her there, Lillian, I have given that to her more than once…can you say the same? Oh I am sure you do a delightful job of fucking her but can you say you have given her what she truly desires? What she truly craves? I have put marks on her lovely body, Lillian, as she begged for me to never stop." Mikayla was smirking again.

Lilly knew Mikayla was taunting her into taking the bet. She had seen it many times before in different arenas. She had seen and even taken part in this type of taunting to force a bet at the skate board park or on the waves while surfing. But those bets were for pride and the occasional bets for money now…now the stakes were a person…a person she loved so much.

"And…and if I win…God I cannot believe I am asking that…what do I get if I win?" Lilly asked.

"Simple, you get Miley for you happily ever after love story and I…I will walk away. I will never interfere in your lives again. I will quit that silly school and the two of you…and Ashley…will never see me again. And when Miley does leave you because you cannot give her what she wants I promise I will not even consider taking her back. So do we have a deal?"

Lilly shook her head, "No…you leave Ashley out of this, Mikayla. This does not concern her and she loves you…hell we all do even if I don't like you right now I cannot say I don't love you…but Ashley she…she needs this more than I do. You stay her friend regardless. She adores you and looks up to you. She is not part of this."

Mikayla smiled, "That is fine with me. I also adore our precious eastern beauty. So do we have a wager?"

Lilly chewed her bottom lip. This is so wrong…she can't do this. It is not right. She looked at Mikayla's smirking confident smile and thought of what Miley told her. She loved Lilly, she would never leave Lilly, she would chose Lilly over Mikayla. Lilly nodded, "Deal" She said.

Mikayla grinned, "Good." She stood up, "Shall we go join our pets in the kitchen then?"

"What…right now…we are going to do this now?" Lilly asked in a worried tone. She wanted to talk to Miley first…to let her know what was going on.

"No better time than the present." Mikayla picked up the bottle of wine and poured some in her glass and held the bottle to Lilly, "Care for some wine to steal your nerves?"

Lilly stood and shook her head, "No…I don't need it but it looks like you do." She smirked back.

Mikayla laughed, "Oh this is not for me…I thought I would offer some to Miley. She may need it before the night is done." Mikayla held out her arm. "Come, my precious flower, let us get this over with. I am going to need a lot of time with her tonight to satisfy her needs that have been so lacking these few weeks."

Lilly ignored Mikayla's arm and walked to the kitchen and heard Mikayla chuckling behind her as the beautiful girl followed her.

**Uhhh…so cold…she is just so cold and so cruel! I love Mikayla! Talk about dreaming up a perfect mistress? Wow I just did…well for me…everyone else please keep your hands off!**


	38. Chapter 38

As Lilly and Mikayla made their way to the kitchen Lilly turned suddenly to the dark haired girl who she thought at one time was her friend…her dear beloved friend…but now she just felt hate for Mikayla. Hate like she never felt before. Hate that derived from someone trying to take away someone Lilly loved with her entire being.

"We…we need to set some rules." She hissed her words.

Mikayla smiled and raised her eyebrow, "Oh, my precious flower, you and your games. This game has no rules. But I will listen to your rule since you are the guest and maybe we can agree. What do you suggest?"

Seeing Mikayla confidence, the girl's utter arrogance, Lilly began to doubt herself and Miley's love for her. "I…umm no touching. You cannot touch her in anyway."

Mikayla laughed, "Oh, sweet Lilly, I do not need to touch her to control her. I never needed that. I could control our sweet lovely Miley from hundreds of miles away. I will agree until she is mine. Once she is mine I do intend on touching her very much, Lilly. Now my rules…once I win our wager you cannot remove her from my house with force. She has to go with you willingly. And I go first. I will command her first and then you may try and contradict my order afterwards. Agreed?"

Lilly nodded her head and then walked her and Mikayla walked into the kitchen. The two submissive girls were not expecting the mistresses to enter the kitchen as they waited to be summoned to serve the food and then given permission to eat their own dinner. Miley was sitting on the counter top chatting with Brittany who was stirring s large pot to keep the already done sauce from thickening to much. As soon as the two girls saw Mikayla and Lilly enter the kitchen both of them assumed the position of respect to the dominant girls. Brittany placed her spoon down and dropped to her knees with her head bowed while Miley jumped off the counter quickly and placed her self in the same position.

Mikayla smiled and winked at Lilly, "Shall we begin?" She whispered and then turned to Miley before the blonde could reply. "My counter top is not a place to be resting that cute butt of yours, Miley!" Mikayla said sternly.

"I…I am sorry, Mistress. Please forgive me?" Miley replied in what Lilly thought was a slightly fearful voice.

"Yes you are sorry, Miley. You are a sorry excuse for a pet." Mikayla said calmly. "Brittany, corner! Now!" She yelled.

The blonde submissive crawled to the corner of the kitchen and then assumed her standard position once more. Mikayla walked to Miley and held out the glass of wine. "Are you thirsty, Miley? Would you care for a glass of wine?" She asked sweetly.

"Only if it pleases you and you find me worthy of a glass, m'am?"

Mikayla grinned, "No I do not find you worthy…you are not worthy of anything anymore, but I do want you to enjoy this nice wine." Mikayla once again said in her sweet seductive voice and poured the wine on the floor in front of Miley. "Drink it, Miley! Lap it up!" Mikayla yelled.

Miley flinched at the girl's harsh voice and glanced at Lilly with pleading eyes that started to fill with tears and then put her head back down. Lilly felt her heat melt at Miley's glance and knew she had to do something. She had to help the girl she loved.

"Don't Miley…you don't have to do this." Lilly said in an unsure voice.

Mikayla smiled and walked behind Miley with her hands behind her back to show Lilly she was not going to break her rule of no touching. She leaned down close to Miley's ear. "But it would be so rude of you to reject my hospitality, Miley dear. It is an expensive bottle as well that I selected just for this evening." She whispered in her seductive manner and Miley gave a slight whimper at the sound of the voice and the breath of the beautiful dark haired mistress as it tickled her ear. "Fucking drink it, Miley!" Mikayla shouted in Miley's ear causing the submissive girl to flinch and started crying.

Miley gave another glance to Lilly that was apologetic and bent down and started lapping up the wine. Mikayla smiled, straightened, and walked to the stove. She got a plate, used a pasta spoon to place some of the angel hair pasta on the plate, and then spooned some red tomato sauce over the pasta.

Lilly watched as she saw Miley obey Mikayla and knew she had lost this round. She knew she did not control Miley but Mikayla did. She watched as Miley cried and lapped up the wine from the floor but she was not going to give up. She may have lost this battle but she was not done yet.

"Stop it, Miley! Stop doing that!" Lilly ordered and Miley actually glanced at Mikayla first and then Lilly and then brought her head up as she stopped licking the wine from the floor. She had tears running down her cheeks in her confusion, frustration, and humiliation.

Mikayla nodded her head to Lilly and then walked back to Miley and emptied the plate of sauce and pasta on the floor next to the wine. "There's your dinner, Miley. Eat it!" She yelled again. Once more Miley glanced at Lilly pleading with her eyes for blonde to help her but her head started to the food on the floor.

Lilly watched Miley's look and then the girl's head drop and felt scared…afraid that Miley was always going to obey Mikayla over her. Who was she trying to fool? What game was she trying to play and win? She could never be Miley's mistress. She could never have that much control over the other girl like Mikayla had. She did not know if she really wanted to control Miley like this…she did not know if she could. Lilly knew she could never compete with Mikayla in this contest and win. She had lost just as quickly as Mikayla said she would.

"M…Miley…please…please don't do this. I…please, Miley…let's just go…go home." Lilly said in a soft voice full of doubt and pity.

Miley lifted her head from the food once more, looked at Lilly and saw the fear and heartbreak in the girl she loved eyes. She wanted to get up. Her heart wanted to obey Lilly to get up off the floor and walk away with her girlfriend and never come back to this house again, but she couldn't. She could not disobey Mikayla. Over a year of being trained, and the fear of painful punishment, the kind of pain Miley did not enjoy, was too embedded in her by Mikayla. Then there was the other as well, something that controlled her more than the fear of being punished…her need and her pleasure to serve a dominant person prevented Miley from listening to Lilly. Regardless of how much she loved Lilly, and she did…she truly did, her mind would not obey the weak unsure words of the girl telling her to get up. She could not obey them over the stronger more powerful words of Mistress Mikayla. Her need and her own personal pleasure she received from obeying a dominant person betrayed her heart and she could not do as Lilly asked her to. She silently begged Lilly to order her to get up in a more demanding voice. In her mind she begged Lilly to slap her face and demand she get off the floor...to show dominance over her, but the blonde girl she loved just stood there with doubt and even fear in her eyes.

"Don't look at her, you stupid girl! Eat!" Mikayla's word's and the tone of her voice ran through Miley like a jolt of electrical power and Miley once more moved her head to the food on the floor.

"M…Miley…please, baby, please don't do this…I…I love you. Please, Miley…I am begging you to get up!" Lilly cried out as her own tears began to flow down her cheeks.

Miley actually cringed at those words. That tone of Lilly begging her and she wanted to scream "Don't beg!", "Don't plead!", "A Mistress never begs her slave, her pet, her toy!" but she didn't. Miley knew it was too late. She was totally under Mikayla's control…she had always been under Mikayla's control even after she was released months ago. Mikayla had always owned her body and mind if not her heart. She looked up and saw the tears of heartbreak running down Lilly's face…that beautiful, loving, kind face and she tried once more to get to her feet.

Mikayla, who was watching Lilly with deep interest, saw Miley try once more to get up out of the corner of her eye and all she did was snap her fingers loudly and without even a word Miley got back to her knees and waited the next command of her Mistress. Mikayla smiled at Lilly.

"Well I win." She calmly spoke.

Lilly looked at her and then back to Miley. "You…you promised me! You said you loved me and you promised me you would never leave me! Why, Miley…why did you lie to me?" Lilly cried out in her pain.

Miley looked up, "I…I am sorry, Lilly, God I am so sorry…I…I do love you! Please…please, Lilly…" she too cried in the pain of her heart.

"Enough, Miley! I did not give you permission to speak!" Mikayla commanded and Miley stopped her pleading. The cruel beautiful dark haired girl then looked at Lilly again. "Would you care to stay and watch? You would be most welcome you know?"

Lilly glared at her, "Fuck you, Mikayla!" She then looked at Miley, "Where…where….where are your keys? Where the fuck are your keys!" Lilly screamed as tears came down her face harder.

"In…in…the car." Miley whispered and looked up again, "Please…please don't leave me, Lilly! Please don't!" She cried out.

"I will have her delivered to her house when I am done with her tonight, Lilly, you can find her there. If you care to even be with her again that is. Personally I do not think she is worth it anymore." Mikayla smirked.

Lilly stared at Mikayla and wanted to punch her…to hit her and wiped that smug look off the girl's face but she couldn't. She did not have the strength to even yell at her anymore. She turned and ran from the house to get into Miley's car and go home. All she wanted to do was go home and get into her bed and cry. She felt so weak and defeated and she had not felt like this since the time she was beaten and raped…no this was worse. Then it was physical and she got past it in time but this time…this time her heart had been ripped cruelly from her chest once more by the girl she loved…the girl she always loved since the first day they met when she was twelve years old and she knew she could not get past it this time.

"Lilly! Please…don't leave me! Please come back! I…I love you!" Miley cried as the blonde left the house.

"She is gone, Miley." Mikayla said calmly and glanced to Brittany.

The blonde submissive had watched the entire scene play out and she too had tears in her eyes as she saw what her cruel mistress did to two people who loved one another so much. She knew Mikayla could be strict and cruel at times and learned her mistress could never love her regardless of how much she had came to love the dark haired beauty. Yes she had fallen in love with Mikayla against her will even knowing it would never be returned and she knew how her mistress was…she never made a mistake about thinking anything different. Mikayla punished her harshly at times when required, she did not allow her any mistakes…even the smallest ones, she was a perfectionist and expected the same form her slave, she "played" hard at times…harder than Brittany enjoyed, but she always respected Brittany's safe word, and she could be kind and doting and even showed affection at times….but this…what she did tonight was the cruelest thing Brittany had ever seen her do.

"Brittany? You did not enjoy out little show?" Mikayla asked her.

"No, Mistress, I did not." She answered truthfully.

Mikayla laughed, "Well you will continue to watch. We are not done yet. Watch and learn in case you ever get any ideas of such insolence in that pretty head of yours."

"Yes, Mistress." Brittany replied.

Mikayla stepped back from Miley and the mess on the kitchen floor to stand next to the table. "Miley…come to me. Crawl to your Mistress."

Miley looked up at her, "Why…why did you do this! Why did you do this to her…to me…to us? Why Mikayla? You…you said you loved us! I…I love her…God I love her so much! Why…why?" Miley screamed through her tears.

"I said come to me…NOW!" Mikayla screamed and Miley crawled to her on her hands and knees and once in front of the other girl's feet she looked up once more.

"I…I love her…I love her so much…please…please tell me why?" She begged.

"Kneel before me, Miley! Kneel before your better and sit back on your heels and stop you pathetic whining!" Mikayla ordered.

Miley kneeled on her knees and sat back on her heels as Mikayla told her and stopped her words but she could not stop her tears and they rolled down her face. Mikayla place the toe of her spiked high heels on Miley's thigh and leaned in close to the crying girl.

"Yes I know you love her and she loves you…there was never a doubt about that was there?" Mikayla taunted.

"Then why? Why would you do…?" Miley started but stopped when Mikayla's hand came across her face and she felt the burning pain on her cheek as her head snapped to the side. The Miley felt then something she did not want to feel…something her mind begged not to feel but her body did not listen…her body betrayed her. She started to feel aroused. Sexually turned on by the slap and the feeling of truly being dominated once more and felt the familiar excitement run through her body of something she truly had not had in a long time as this powerful mistress dominated her.

Mikayla laughed at Miley's reaction, "Oh, Miley, do you think I don't know you? Have you forgotten it was I who discovered how you can enjoy the pain so much? Have you forgotten that it was I who gave you such pleasures over and over while you begged for more and then pleaded for me to stop as your lovely body could take no more? I know you to well, my precious pet; I know your body and what gives you pleasure better than you know yourself." Mikayla teased Miley, "But you seem to forget as well that I know something else, Miley dear. I also know the pain you hate…the pain you do not enjoy."

With that said Mikayla transferred the weight of her right foot from the toe to the heel and dug the bottom of her four inch spiked heels into Miley's thigh. Miley cried out in pain and whimpered as Mikayla gave her heel a little twist. "Yes, I know the pain to punish you with, Miley!"

Miley looked up, "Please…it…it hurts…please…what…what did I do? Please tell me…what I did wrong?" Miley begged through the pain and then gasped in relief as Mikayla transferred her weight once more to the toe of her shoe.

"What you did? Miley you have done so much wrong and just not tonight. Tonight you rejected some one who you claimed was your mistress! You rejected someone who you claimed you loved! You do not deserve her, Miley! You do not deserve her love…you do not deserve anybody! You are unworthy of even the lowliest slave. You are nothing!" Mikayla shouted and once more dug her heel into Miley's thigh.

Miley screamed and whimpered at the pain, pain she did not enjoy, "Ohhh…please…please forgive me! You…you are right…I…I don't deserve her…I…I don't deserve anyone…just please…please stop…it hurts!"

Normally Mikayla would never allow Miley to yell and beg while being punished deservingly and she would have made Miley stop her whining and take her punishment but tonight she wanted to hear the girl beg. Miley had not only embarrassed Lilly tonight but she had made a fool out of her…out of all the training she had given her. She twisted her heel again and Miley gasped in the pain but did not scream out and Mikayla knew she was getting adjusted to the feeling. She moved her right foot off Miley's left thigh and then placed her left foot on Miley's right thigh and once again dug her heel into Miley's flesh. She got the expected cry and whimper.

"Oh you did so much more, Miley. You are guilty of so much more! For weeks you have manipulated Lilly…a girl you claim was your mistress! You made a fool of her! And you have made a fool of me! Of the hard work I have put into training you…you have made a mockery of that!" Mikayla once more pressed her heel harder and gave her foot a twist. Miley panted and cried in her pain.

"I…I…I tried…I…I was trying, Mistress…please it hurts…please…I…I was trying to help her!" Miley begged.

"Hands on the floor, Miley, palms up…NOW!" Mikayla shouted. Miley placed her hands in the position she was order to and Mikayla removed her foot from her thigh and placed her right foot on Miley's left hand softly. Miley whimpered…she knew the heel was soon going to be pressing into her palm painfully.

"Yes you said you tried and that was your mistake, Miley. How dare you…a lowly unworthy slave…dare have the sheer audacity to think you could train a mistress! You did nothing but manipulate her into thinking she is a Mistress when she is not! You have done nothing but play a game with her! You have done nothing but try and control her to get what you wanted! Did you think I did not see it? Did you think I was blind to what you were doing? You made a fool out of her and worse out of me! You made me look weak, Miley, you made me look like I did not train you well enough! You have way over stepped your place, Miley, and for that you need to be punished as well!"

Miley screamed out once more as the cruel Mistress stepped on her palm harder and dug her heel into her. "I…I am sorry…please…please forgive me!" Miley begged and she knew Mikayla was right.

She accused Lilly of thinking it was a game with her over the past weeks but it was her that played the game. She was so wrapped up in the joyful feeling of love for Lilly she forgot her place. She forgot who she was and who she wanted to be. Miley had manipulated Lilly in so many things…making the girl give her "punishment" that was really pleasurable pain for her and not true punishment, using Lilly's love for her to have her so called mistress do things for her…the slave. Miley even remembered the night Lilly sent her a text to bring her something and she told…yes _told _her mistress she did not want to because she was to tired. Miley knew better…she was a better pet than this but she got to caught up in the love and trying to act the girlfriend that she forgot her place…her true place and she knew their relationship never would have lasted. Miley knew she would eventually seek her pleasure and domination elsewhere regardless of how much she loved Lilly. Tonight had proven that. It was not Lilly's fault Miley was here on her knees with Mikayla's heel painfully digging into her hand…it was hers…it was all Miley's fault. She lifted her head and with tears running down her face she looked at Mikayla.

"I…I am sorry, Mistress, please forgive me and…and I will submit to any punishment you deem I need…I…I was so wrong…I…I…please punish me for my misdoings." Miley said quietly after Mikayla lifted her heel.

Mikayla smiled, "Yes Miley you will be punished tonight. Stand!" Mikayla said and Miley stood to her feet, "Come you stupid, stupid girl…your punishment awaits and I suspect it will not be pleasant!" Mikayla snapped and led Miley out of the kitchen.

As she got to the doorway she turned and looked at Brittany, "Brittany, you are leaving tomorrow to drive to Nevada to see your parents for the holidays, correct?" She asked in a monotone voice.

"Yes, Mistress…I was leaving around ten in the morning. I have already packed."

"You may go then and have a Merry Christmas. Go to my room and on my bed is your Christmas present but do not open it until Christmas morning…do not worry it is nothing embarrassing." Mikayla smiled.

"Thank you Mistress…I…I did not expect it would be."

"Also there are presents to your mother and father and your little brother…I believe you mentioned he was eleven?"

"Yes, Mistress, he is eleven." Brittany could not help but smile at the kindness of her Mistress getting her family presents as well and knowing her Mistress like she did they would be very expensive. She was touched by that and that Mikayla remembered she had a brother and even his age.

"M'am…may…may I wish you a Merry Christmas as well?" Brittany said as she was about to tear up.

Mikayla smiled at her, "You just did, silly girl. Now go and drive carefully."

"Yes, Mistress." Brittany said and walked from the room after giving Miley a sad quick glance.

Mikayla turned to Miley, "Now, you foolish girl, let us go find out if you remember anything I have taught you!" The kind Mikayla was once again replaced with the cruel Mistress.


	39. Chapter 39

Lilly arrived at her house and could not even remember getting home as her mind seemed to replay the terrible evening over and over. She saw Miley on the floor lapping up the wine and eating the pasta off the floor as Mikayla ordered her to. Lilly was crushed…heartbroken one more time by Miley Stewart. Miley shouted how much she loved her as Lilly walked out the door but she could not understand how she could believe that? How could she believe Miley loved her as she did whatever Mikayla told her…and the way all Mikayla had to do was raise her voice or snap her fingers and Miley was hers? Lilly could not believe she had lost Miley that quickly and knew Mikayla had been right about one thing…well two if she counted the fact Mikayla said she could take Miley away in five minutes…but also that Miley would go elsewhere to get what she needed. Tonight proved that to Lilly; tonight showed Lilly that regardless of how much she loved Miley and how much Miley loved her she did not give Miley what she needed…she didn't even know if she could…and Miley would find it somewhere else. Lilly sat in the car for a moment, wiped her eyes, and then went into her house.

She by passed her mother's question of why she was home so early and muttered she was not feeling well and went to her room. Once in her room she lay on her bed without even getting undressed and started to cry once more. Thoughts of what Miley had done to her once again racing through her head and worse…thoughts of what Mikayla was doing to the girl she loved at this very moment flashed in her mind and no matter how hard she tried she could not get them out. She hated Mikayla! She felt such deep terrible hate for the girl she once adored as a friend. The girl who came to her on the bleachers one day at school and confessed a terrible secret to her and held Lilly as she cried over her own terrible ordeal. Lilly hated the girl who on that same day asked her to be her friend. The girl she had one time felt such love for she took her to a school dance because Mikayla confessed she had never been to one since her own similar horrible ordeal prevented her from having the courage to go but she always wanted to. The girl Lilly took to that homecoming dance out of love and deep friendship and who cried in her arms and told her she was so happy Lilly insisted she go and it was the best night of her life. That girl…that friend she adored took away the love of her life and now Lilly hated…despised Mikayla. Lilly did not know how long she cried in her misery when she heard a soft knock on her door. She sniffled and wiped her eyes as she took deep breaths to force herself to stop crying.

"Mom…please…I don't want to talk right now." Lilly said without turning over but she heard the door open.

"Sorry but it is not your lovely mother." Lilly heard the voice…the voice she hated.

"You have some fucking nerve showing up here, Mikayla!" Lilly snapped without turning around and heard the door close and then Mikayla footsteps and then felt the pressure of her sitting at the foot of her bed. Lilly had to force the thought of kicking the girl to the floor from her mind. She was a little curious as to why she was in her room and thought kicking her ass could come later.

"Yes I do have nerve for coming up here. I have never been a coward, Lilly. I learned a long time ago to stop being afraid, but I will admit it did take me a while to get the courage to come into your room so I chatted with you mother for a while. I do adore you mother, Lilly. She is very delightful and charming and so beautiful. I can see where you get your beauty from." Mikayla's voice was soft and pleasant…the voice that Lilly remembered the day the two became friends as the both stared at the green grass of the football field.

Lilly turned her head and glared at Mikayla, "What…you are going to take her away from me to!? Are you going to take everything I love from me!?"

Mikayla seemed to have a thoughtful look in her eyes like she was thinking of something and then smiled at Lilly, "While I do believe I would have enjoyed having you mother as mine, Lilly, even I have my limits as to what I can do." She added with her charming grin but it failed her tonight with Lilly.

"What do you want, Mikayla. I really think you had better leave because if you don't in a few short minutes my mother…who you find so delightful…will be calling 911 after I kick your ass."

Mikayla chuckled, "Why do you always insist on threatening to beat me up every time we get into our little spats."

Lilly sat up in her bed, "Little spats? You call after what you did to me a little spat? I am not threatening this time, Mikayla. I swear if you do not leave I will do it!"

Mikayla nodded, "Yes I believe you will this time. Well before you throw me about your room and hit me repeatedly I ask you hear me out for just a moment. Will you do that at least for the friendship we once shared?"

"I will give you fifteen minutes, Mikayla…that is a more fucking time than you gave me tonight! And…and where is Miley anyway? What's the matter Mikayla…did you finally get a conscience and decide to show mercy for once?"

Mikayla smiled at that, "Oh heavens no, Lilly, I would never be that weak. Miley is where I took her and doing what I told her to do."

"And what is that? Did you decide to take her to that club of yours and let people beat on her and fuck her all night long?" Lilly hissed and added a silent prayer that was not the case.

Mikayla chuckled again, "Oh, dear Lilly, you have and vivid imagination. Which used properly could really be useful. No…I told you when I was done with her she would be at her house and she is. She is in her room, naked, on her knees, and waiting her punishment."

"So what are you doing here? Rubbing it in again?"

Mikayla smiled at Lilly and it was her kind smile that Lilly used to find so lovely but not tonight. Tonight she hated it as she hated everything about Mikayla, "No, Lilly, I am done with her. She is not mine to punish anymore regardless of what happened tonight. Her punishment is up to you…her mistress. Well someone who needs to be her mistress."

Lilly glared at Mikayla and wrinkled her nose in confusion, "What the hell are you talking about? Miley made her choice tonight. She does not love me or want me. Once again she used me for her little game and broke my heart!" Lilly adjusted her self on the bed and put a pillow behind her back against the head board. "I am tired of it! I am tired of her breaking my heart and I am done, Mikayla! I am finished with her! Tonight was the last of it I can take!"

"She loves you, Lilly, she loves you very much and I know you love her just as much. It is just that you did not understand what we did tonight, Lilly. Tonight was not about who she loved or wanted more. Tonight was about who dominated her more and who controlled her more." Mikayla crawled on the bed and sat next to Lilly and for some unexplained reason Lilly allowed her to. Maybe it was the softness of her voice…the kindness she had used that day they became friends.

"I told you that day we became friends I was saddened by her not being my pet anymore but I also told you that I did not want her back that way. That was no lie, Lilly. I don't. I am very happy with Brittany. True she lacks some things Miley has but she is getting better and she had some things Miley does not have, but I feel she is very lovely and I like her as my pet. I also told you I would rather have Miley's friendship than her serving me…well I gave that up tonight, Lilly. Just as I gave up your friendship…one that I valued very much because I do adore you…but I gave it up because of the love you have for her and she has for you."

Lilly rolled her eyes, "Oh come on, Mikayla, you expect me to believe that? You once told me I may be blonde but I am not stupid and I'm not! I don't know what game you are playing now…but I am not playing it with you. I…I am too far out of my league when it comes to your games."

"Yes that is true but that is because you have not done one thing I asked of you when we had our nice talk that one evening at my ruined girls night pajama party. You have yet to accept who Miley is and who she wants to be. You know it and you see it but you have not accepted it, Lilly. Do you know why Miley is waiting to be punished?" Lilly shook her head, "Miley is waiting to be punished for several reasons…one being how she rejected you tonight…but also because she had made a fool out of you, Lilly."

"How? By loving me?" Lilly asked sharply.

"No, dear, not by that at all. She made a fool of you and humiliated you by her treatment of you. She thought she could train you as a mistress and what she was doing was manipulating you, Lilly. She did not do it to be mean or cruel or to use you. She does love you dearly as I know you love her even if you tell me you are done with her I know that is not true and you should not be done with her. But what she did was manipulate you into giving her what she wanted not what you wanted. She forgot her place with you, Lilly. She forgot who she was." Mikayla said and took Lilly's hand and Lilly was so deep in thought she did not even notice.

"So what if she did? What if she does not want to do this anymore…be a slave or pet or whatever you call it? Maybe she sees her and me together as just girlfriends and we…well…umm…we have kinky sex at times. Trust me…she is just as satisfied without all the pain and stuff." Lilly said blushing and her voice was calmer.

"Oh I do not doubt you satisfy her sexually, Lilly. She even told me a while back you were the first person to bring her to climax without the domination as foreplay in a long time. But no, baby, she is not going to quit this lifestyle. This is who she is Lilly. This is who she wants to be. I will tell you once more and hope you understand it…this is not a game to her, Lilly. I told you earlier that she would be happy and satisfied with the life you have given her for a little while but she will look elsewhere if you do not give her what she needs. I am not just talking the pleasure she gets from pain, Lilly. That you are not ready to give her for because if you did that now you would just end up hurting her badly and your own sensitivity would also prevent you from giving her that pain. No…she needs you to dominate her. To take control of her and her life. Not like the game you and her have been playing but to be her true mistress and that first step is to punish her tonight for how she had been treating you and manipulating you."

Lilly shook her head, "How has she been manipulating me, Mikayla? I don't see it and I do punish her. I have spanked her several times."

Mikayla chuckled, "And after these spankings what happens?"

Lilly blushed again, "Ummm…we…we have sex. Great sex…it turns her on when I spank her and…whoa! Wait a minute!" Lilly's made a face like a light bulb just went off. "I…she…she has been doing that on purpose! She has been getting me to spank her because it does get her excited!"

Mikayla laughed, "Yes she has. Miley is…or was…a very well trained submissive, Lilly. I have told you that but I don't think you understood what I meant. She was ummm…well…very popular in the…let us say crowd…and not because of the sex or how she liked the pain but because of her manners and how respectful she was. Some of the other submissive girls were jealous of that and the others admired that in her. Now that being said she is also very needy…and again not talking sex or pain here. I mean she needs the attention and craves the attention of her mistress…she can be like a child craving the attention of a parent."

Lilly thought back how Miley would use that sweet childlike voice and pout and she had to agree. Hell…she was always like that even when they were younger. It was always about Miley most of the time…Miley or Hannah took precedence over everything. Lilly smiled, no that is not true, Lilly, there were many times Miley gave up things and her Hannah life for you…only for you. That thought made Lilly very happy but she did agree with Mikayla, Miley could be needy but she did not care…she liked Miley being needy.

Mikayla interrupted Lilly's thoughts, "And she knows how to use her neediness, Lilly, to get what she wants and how to manipulate if you let her and you can't let her do that. Use it against her. Deny her that attention and that will show her you have control over her and not her over you. If you want to continue your relationship with her…and I know you do regardless of how much you tell me you are done with her…then you have to take control of her or you will lose her. She is not going to change, Lilly, not like you think or maybe even hope. She is who she is and that is who she wants to be. Don't make her change…it will break her and she will seek her pleasure elsewhere. Miley not only needs someone to dominate her in a relationship, Lilly, she desires it. Not just being punished for misbehaving but to actually control her life. To tell her how to dress, how to act, what to do, where to go…she desires a person to take charge of her and control her in even the everyday aspects of her life, Lilly. Oh she will be able to make her choices with some things and she will but for the most part she wants that control over her…needs that control over her in a relationship. I love Miley in my way, Lilly, and she loved me in her way but it was not the type of love you and her share. Our relationship as mistress/submissive was not about love it was about control and she was very well satisfied with that because she needed and wanted that for her life. When she was serving that dreadful Cassandra…hell Miley did not even like the bitch but she stayed with her because Cassandra is a strong mistress and fulfilled her need and desires. Even I have to give Cassandra that credit. But you can give her that extra something I could not and no other mistress can…you can give her the love as well. But you also have to give her the dominance."

"But…I…I don't know how, Mikayla, I don't know how to be this…her mistress. I thought I was doing a good job…or at least a decent job…until tonight. I…I can't be like you, Mikayla…I can't be that cold and heartless." Lilly admitted.

"No you are right, you cannot be like me. You need to be your own person and you own type of mistress…but I will tell you this…you had better find some of that coldness in you and learn to be heartless at times if you want to keep her."

"But I want her to be my girlfriend as well. I…I don't want to beat her and punish her all the time." Lilly almost sounded like she was pleading.

"And you think I did that to her…beat her as you say and punish her all the time?" Mikayla laughed, "Lilly…sweet Lilly…I did punish her when she needed it that is true. We had times alone and at the club when we played and we played hard, Lilly. But it was not an everyday thing. I don't think anyone could handle the play we did everyday. Plus taking her to the extreme was a treat for her…a reward or for special occasions. I told you her pleasure from pain is her addiction and it is but as a mistress you can control the addict, Lilly. Her mistress can control how much she gets and when she gets it and only gives it to her as a treat. True I was not a girlfriend to her and I was not going to be…that is not for me. But we talked, Lilly, hell she used to talk about you a lot at times until it got to painful for her. We had nice evenings with one another but she was always my pet…my slave. You have already given her the girlfriend role, Lilly. You did that the first night you picked her up the night she was foolish. You cared for her and took care of her. You know how to be the girlfriend but now it is time for you to be the mistress. Forget the girlfriend role for now, Lilly. Concentrate on controlling her…dominating her…letting her know who is in charge and be her mistress."

"But she told me she did not know how to be a girlfriend and wanted me to teach her…how can I do that by being her mistress all the time?"

"See you are so concerned about her needs, which is very endearing how you care for others, but think of your needs first for a change, Lilly. Think about yourself first. Be like me, Lilly. Be the selfish bitch for a change."

Lilly rolled her eyes, "You may be a lot of things, Mikayla, but selfish is not one of them and you know it. Look at the things you have done for us. You may be a bitch but you are not a selfish bitch."

Mikayla laughed, "Ok…I will concede that to you…but you need to be that, Lilly. Stop thinking of others for once in your life and think of yourself! After you learn to be the mistress then you can teach Miley to be a girlfriend. Look at her needs as being less important than yours. That does not mean you don't love her, Lilly, it just means you are showing you love in a different way...a way she will understand. She will respect you more and I also think she will even love you more when you show your dominance over her. Don't let another person take her away from you like I did tonight, Lilly."

"But…ok this confuses me…well a lot confuses me…but she likes pain…it excites her so how do I punish her? I don't get that part." Lilly sighed.

"She enjoys some pain that is true. Certain types of pain in certain areas of her body…the spanking of her butt, her nipples being hurt, a riding crop across her back, and others yes she gets excited by. But not all pain, Lilly. She does not enjoy it all. Use your vivid imagination. And there are other ways as well. Bringing her just to that edge with pain and then stopping and denying her pleasure is punishment. But again, I do not suggest you do that…at least not until you are ready. But denying her attention she needs is a way…put her in a corner for time out for and hour or two or even longer. Deny her sleeping in you bed, denying her physical pleasure for weeks or a month…you can still enjoy yourself as she pleases you but do not let her receive the satisfaction. Punishment is not always about the pain, Lilly. There are other ways to enforce your dominance. I controlled her tonight by just my voice and actions…because I instilled my dominance over her through that punishment with pain, denial, respect, and yes a little fear. You must do the same. Do not believe her fearing you will not make her love you. The relationship I hope you are about to embark on with Miley is not like a vanilla relationship, Lilly. It will be difficult but it can be done. I feel you have it in you to be that mistress she needs and desires and loves."

Lilly nodded and then she gave Mikayla another sharp glare, "And why do you care? Why are you trying to help me after what you did to me tonight?"

Mikayla smiled, "What I did to you and Miley tonight was cruel…very cruel…and painful to me, Lilly. Don't think it was not. Remember our wager, Lilly, the stakes if you won? The stakes were you got Miley and I walk away from you. I won the contest, dear, but you have reaped the rewards. I am walking away, my precious flower, and you have your Miley…just please give her what she wants and what she needs." With that said Mikayla leaned over and kissed Lilly.

Lilly did not realize how close the other girl was to her since she was so focused on her own thoughts until Mikayla's lips touched hers. It was not a sweet gentle kiss of two girls who were once close friends but one of passion and before Lilly even knew what she was doing she parted her lips and allowed Mikayla's tongue into her mouth. She gave a slight moan of pleasure as her own tongue danced around Mikayla's and slipped into the dark haired beauty's mouth. They kissed for a while but neither girl wrapped their arms around the other as their lips and tongues did that dance of pleasure. Mikayla pulled back and smiled at Lilly.

"Yes, I can see her attraction besides your beauty. You are a marvelous kisser." Lily blushed as Mikayla got off the bed. "I did enjoy our friendship very much, Lilly. I do want you to know that and I am sorry I was so cruel to you tonight. Miley is unharmed, you have my word on that but I will admit I did take a few liberties but nothing serious and nothing sexual. Sex was never my intent tonight. I do think you for allowing Ashley to still be my friend and allowing me to share her friendship with you and I will think of some excuse was to why the three of us…you, Miley , and myself are not friends. Maybe I will tell her that it was jealousy on my part seeing the two of you together. It was never that, Lilly; please believe I was never jealous of you and Miley. I just could not stand to watch how she was manipulating you and knowing the two of you would not last if it continued."

Lilly looked up into Mikayla's eyes and saw the sadness in those beautiful dark orbs and while she was moved to pity it was not enough for her to forgive Mikayla. "You never really answered my question, Mikayla, why did you do it? Why did you play your game when you knew you were going to never take Miley and knew it was going to end our friendships. You lost a lot, Mikayla…tell me why you did it?"

Mikayla smiled, "Love, Lilly, I did it for love. You and Miley belong together. I saw it when you and her danced at the homecoming dance. I knew if I allowed your relationship to continue as it was going you would lose her and I could not let that happen and if I just told you; you would not have believed me so I had to prove it to you. And another reason as well…you, my lovely Aphrodite, are the only one who can help the poor beautiful Persephone escape the underworld forever. Your love can do that. But also you need your dominance over her…you need them both, Lilly, to help her addiction. That is one thing you have over me. I could never do that for her as much as I tried. I do care for her a great deal as I care for you." Mikayla walked to the door and turned as she opened it, "Go to her, Lilly, it is up to you what you do tonight but I do hope you take my advice." She smiled her sweet charming smile, "I do adore you, Lillian Truscott, and I shall miss you and Miley terribly. I would like maybe just a few moments with your delightful mother to say my goodbye to her. I shall miss her as well…with your permission of course." Lilly nodded and Mikayla walked from her room and out of her life and while she was angry at Mikayla and still hated her that made her a little sad.

Lilly lay in bed thinking of what Mikayla told her about Miley and their relationship and she knew what she had to do if she wanted to have the girl she loved in her life and she did…she wanted that so much. Lilly knew she had to go and talk to Miley…plus she could not leave her kneeling naked in her room all night and after how she saw Mikayla control her tonight Lilly knew Miley would do this that until told otherwise. Lily did giggle at the thought of Miley naked and kneeling on the floor and she felt guilty about it but could not help it. _It would serve her right after she embarrassed me tonight like she did…after she made a fool of me in front of Mikayla and worse in front of Brittany_. Lilly thought as she slipped her shoes on. She walked past the kitchen and saw her mom sitting on the table eating and Lilly could smell the food and it smelled good and made her hungry. She had forgotten she did not eat dinner but she did not have time.

"Mom what are you eating? Smells good?" She asked her mother.

Heather gave a slight jump at being startled, "Stop sneaking around, Lillian! I am eating some food your friend Mikayla cooked. She brought some since she said she had plenty of leftovers. It is very good…chicken and Marsalis sauce and some pasta with Alf redo sauce. Would you like some?"

Lilly shook her head. She did but she was not hungry. "No I have to go see Miley right now…I…umm…I may be spending the night with her."

Heather frowned, "Lilly I need to ask you, dear, should I be worried about anything? I mean all this sneaking around and late night visits…it is like you four girls are running some type of spy operation. I half expect Ashley to be crashing through my bedroom window tonight and telling 'oops wrong room.' You girls are not doing anything…well illegal are you?"

Lilly rolled her eyes, "Yes, mom, we are all four actually teenage escorts and I have an appointment tonight with a fifty year old man who is paying me a lot of money for my body."

"Lillian Truscott! Don't you dare get smart with me! I asked you a question!"

"Sorry," Lilly muttered, "No we are not doing anything illegal, mom. You know how it is...we four are best friends and when two of them fight the other two have to try and make things right. Can I go now?" She thought it was a just a little white lie. True they were fighting but Lilly knew they would never make things right. Tonight was the end of the "Four Goddesses" but she had to make sure it was not going to be the end of her and Miley.

Heather sighed, "Yes."

Lilly left and got into Miley's car and drove to Miley house. She did not brother knocking as she found the door unlocked and walked up to Miley's room and found the other girl as Mikayla said she would be…except she was not naked. She no longer wore the same outfit she had on earlier but just her pink pajamas. A pink top and pink bottoms. Miley looked up at her with puffy and red eyes from crying and gave Lilly a weak smile.

"I…I did not…I…I did not think you would ever want to see me again." Miley said in a weak timid voice.

Lilly looked at her and her first instinct was to take Miley in her arms and hold her and kiss her and tell her she loved her and it was all going to be ok…that they could work through what had happened. But she knew she could not do that…she knew Mikayla was right. She had to show Miley who was in charge and to dominate her if she wanted Miley in her life not just as her friend but as her girlfriend…her pet. She had to give Miley what she needed and had to finally except Miley for who she was. Lilly knew it was going to be hard but it had to be done…she had to do it because she loved Miley.

"I was told you were ordered to be naked! Why are you still dressed?" Lilly snapped at Miley and then moved to sit on Miley's bed.

"I…I am sorry…I…I got cold." Miley flinched at Lilly's words. "Lilly…I…I am so sorry for tonight. I…I really am. I do love you and please forgive me. I am begging you, please forgive me." Tears started to fall from Miley's eyes again.

Lilly was moved from those tears and took a deep breath and willed herself to be strong. "You made a fucking fool of me, Miley! Not just tonight but for the past weeks! You embarrassed me not just in front of Mikayla but also in front of her pet! I will not tolerate that again…do you understand me!?" Lilly said harshly and felt a sudden rush of power and it felt…good.

Miley's eyes went wide at the sound of Lilly's voice and she felt excitement run through her body and gave a slight smile, "Miley is sorry, m'am. Does…does Mistress want Miley to get the paddle for her punishment?" She asked in her child voice.

Lilly stood up, "Paddle? Do you think I am stupid, Miley? Is that what you think? Do you think you can continue to manipulate me like you have been doing to give you what you want? I am not fool, Miley, for you to control! I am not your puppet whose strings you pull for you own amusement! I am your fucking mistress! No you will not get what you enjoy tonight…you will be punished for you behavior and it will not be the punishment you enjoy!" Lilly walked to Miley and stood over her. "And take your fucking clothes off! You were given a command from a mistress and you have disobeyed her and that adds to your punishment! And I was told you were well trained! You are not worthy of me Miley, not after what you did and have been doing…but tonight you will start learning your place again and start to earn back your worthiness!" Lilly turned and walked back to the bed and could not help but smirk…_ok I did learned a few things from Mikayla tonight…she taught me what to say to Miley._

Miley was shocked. She had never seen Lilly like this before…so commanding and forceful and so domineering. She was a little afraid and she loved it. Lilly was finally going to dominate her…to truly take charge over her and that made her happy and scared at the same time. She had no idea what the blonde girl was going to do, but she knew just by the sound of her voice Lilly was going to truly give her the punishment she deserved for her behavior over the past weeks and for tonight.

"Y…yes, Mistress." Miley muttered and started unbuttoning her pajama top.


	40. Chapter 40

Miley was feeling like Lilly was circling her like a lioness circling a kill waiting to feed. Miley was on her knees with her head down and tears still came down her face. Yes she was excited and happy Lilly was going to punish her even if she was afraid of what that punishment was to be. Lilly never truly punished her before; up until tonight is was Miley who manipulated Lilly into thinking she was punishing her slave when in truth it was Miley who was getting pleasure from it. Miley did not know what would happen. She had seen Lilly's true temper only once when they were friends long ago as Lilly fought with Joannie Polumbo and Miley was witness to the one true physical fight the two girls had at Ricco's one Saturday afternoon. Normally it always a verbal battle of traded insults but Joannie made the mistake of calling Miley a "Stupid hillbilly crack whore!" She saw the fury in Lilly's face then as the normally sweet blonde girl launched herself at her rival and the fight was evenly matched for a while until Lilly got the upper hand and was straddling the other girl and punching her in the face repeatedly. With tears were running down Lilly's face she was screaming at Joannie "No one talks to Miley like that!" over and over. Miley had never seen Lilly that mad and it scared the fifteen year old girl so bad that all she could do was stand there frozen like an animal caught in the headlights of a car while Jackson pulled Lilly off Joannie.

Lilly had that look in her eyes now. Yes she was finally glad Lilly was going to take control over her and dominate her but she was also afraid…and ashamed. She felt so guilty and ashamed of how she obeyed Mikayla over Lilly and she knew once again she broke Lilly's heart and again that feeling of not deserving a girl as wonderful as Lilly washed over her. Not only did she not deserve Lilly as a girlfriend but she did not deserve her as a mistress. Miley knew punishment was forth coming but what she did not know was if after the punishment if Lilly was going to stay…was Lilly going to break up with her? She would deserve it, Miley knew that. She would deserve if Lilly broke up with her and never talked to her again. That was why she cried…she cried because she betrayed Lilly's love and did not deserve the beautiful blonde girl in her life.

Lilly walked around Miley angry…pissed at what Miley did to her tonight. Not just the embarrassment but the how Miley betrayed her and her trust and her love. She loved Miley very much but right now she truly did not trust her. What if another mistress comes along and talks to Miley and orders her around, would Miley leave her again? Lilly somehow knew that would not be Mikayla. Regardless of how much she hated her former friend she knew Mikayla did not lie. The dark haired seductive beauty was done with them…her and Miley. But what about this Cassandra bitch? Mikayla told her Cassandra was a strong mistress and Miley served her even if it was a brief time and hell…Mikayla even said Miley did not like the girl. Does that mean Miley is going to always go to the stronger person and not care about love or her feelings? Lilly's mind swam with these thoughts. She was going to punish Miley tonight, she knew that. Her mind was set on that and Lilly was more like her mother than she knew. When her mind was set on something she would see it through. But could she ever trust Miley again? That was the burning question in her head. Right now she would have to say no and Miley would have to earn her trust once more. Now the problem of how to punish Miley came to her mind.

Mikayla mentioned things like "time outs" or denying Miley pleasure but right now Lilly's mind was not on pleasure and she knew…somehow she knew Miley needed physical punishment. The old saying "this is going to hurt me more than it hurts you" ran through Lilly's mind and she knew if she seriously hurt Miley tonight it was going to hurt her but she had to be strong. She had to be that cold hearted bitch Mikayla told her to be. She had to prove her dominance over Miley and this was no game. Lilly saw that now…after tonight how could she not have seen it? She glanced around the room and saw Miley's computer desk and her eyes focused on the oval shaped pen and pencil holder and she smiled…_God did I actually smile?_ She remember something about what Steven once told her about going to Catholic School his entire school education. Lilly looked at Miley as the girl was watching her and crying; _good! You deserve to cry_! Lilly thought, _wow where did that come from?_

"Don't fucking look at me! You don't deserve to look at me after what you did to me tonight!" Lilly's scream made Miley jump.

"Y…y…es, m'am. B…b…but, m'am…may I…I ask a q…question?" Miley stammered through her tears and fear.

Lily let out a sigh of disgust, _wow good acting Lilly_, "Just one…after this no more talking unless I give you permission! Understand?!"

"Y…yes, m'am. M…mistress, are…are you going to break up with me? Are…are you going to…to…leave me?" Miley managed to get out through her tears.

Lilly spun and to her own shock and that of Miley's she slapped the girl's face. _Whoa…were did that come from_? "I said one question and that was two!"

Miley's cheek burned with pain as her head jerked back, _fuck! She slapped the hell out of me…damn that hurt!_ She also felt that wonderful tingle rush through her but she also felt fear. She never in a million years would have thought Lilly Truscott would ever slap her.

Miley started crying harder, "Please…please forgive me, Mistress!" She begged.

"I told you no talking! That includes begging! To answer your questions…I really don't know, Miley, I have not thought that through yet. You hurt me tonight. You hurt me terribly and I don't trust you right now. I thought I would just walk away from you and that would be it…but no you need to be punished for what you did. Maybe afterwards I will walk away…I just don't know. I am tired of giving you chances, Miley. You may have used up your limit." Lilly smirked.

Miley started crying harder at the cruel words and wanted to beg Lilly to stay and to forgive her but she knew her place; she was told not to talk and that included begging so she kept quite. She also knew Lilly was right…she did deserve those words and she did not deserve Lilly. If given one more chance she would make it up to Lilly in so many ways. She would be her perfect pet like she had been trained to be and she would work so hard at being the perfect girlfriend…only if she would get one more chance.

Lilly walked to the computer desk and then back to Miley, "Hold out your hands, palms up!" Miley lifted her trembling arms and did as Lilly told her to. "I know you liked that slap, Miley. I know you enjoyed it and you will get no more of that." With that said Lilly lifted her hand and brought a ruler, one she got off Miley's desk that was in her pen and pencil holder, and slapped it hard on Miley's right hand. The loud smack even shocked Lilly. _Fuck…maybe that was too hard?_ Lilly thought as she looked at Miley's face and her heart was breaking…_no…no be strong…be strong…this is who she is…this is how she wants to live and you need to do this if you want to keep her! And regardless of you words earlier to her you know damn well you love her to much not to keep her._

Miley cried out as the ruler struck her palm hard. It burned and stung and she could already see it turning red. Her mind made her fight or flight reaction kick in and she retracted her arm and she put it under her arm pit as she looked at Lilly. Her left hand was also resting under her left arm pit, tucked safely away from the cruel painful ruler.

"Other hand now!" Lilly commanded.

Miley, with tears still on her face, actually shook her head. She did not want to feel that pain again…it was not a pain she enjoyed. Lilly looked at her and smiled…_yes the girl actually smiled at me? Is…is she enjoying this? Oh…God…she is going to really punish me!_ Miley's head screamed in fear but also something else. A knew found respect for Lilly. She always respected her as her girlfriend but now she was learning to respect her as a mistress.

Lilly smiled, _wow pain she does not like…umm interesting_, "Miley I will tell you this only one more time." Lilly said calmly, "Other hand NOW!" She screamed.

Miley let out a whimper and obeyed her mistress as she raised her left arm and faced her palm up. She winced and braced herself. There was no taunting or no cruel words. There was only the terrible pain of the ruler striking her hand…even harder than the first time. Miley cried out and then bit her lower lip as she once again brought her hand to the safety of her arm pit. She wanted to beg no more…to tell Lilly she was done, but she knew her cries would do no good. Her punishment was far from over.

"Other hand again, Miley?" Lilly said calmly and once more Miley shook her head. "I can play this game all night, Miley, and the more you resist the worse it will be. So one more time…other hand NOW!"

Miley slowly brought her right arm up and again the pain. "Other hand, Miley." She heard the calm command and this time she did not shake her head. She obeyed her Mistress and raised her left arm. Miley counted each strike…ten on each hand. They burned and stung painfully and she winced as she tried to close her fingers in a fist at the pain. Lilly threw the ruler on the floor next to her and Miley looked at it and then at Lilly and whimpered. She hoped that was it…that had to be it right? Now her loving and caring Lilly would get on her knees and comfort her and kiss her sore throbbing palms and tell her she loved her…Lilly did that for her. Lilly gave her such wonderful after care and then they would make love…_oh God do I want to have sex with her right now! The power and domination she just gave me…oh God I want her so bad_! Miley's mind screamed.

"Miley I do not remember the combination to the Hannah closet, go unlock it for me and return back to this position." Lilly said in a soft voice.

"Yes, Mistress." Miley whispered. She was still crying from the pain in her hands a little but she smiled as she unlocked the Hannah closet. Thoughts of how Lilly would devilishly use that strap on flashed through her mind. That was Lilly's favorite sex toy and she used it so well. Miley quickly walked back and kneeled on the floor trying to hide her smile. Her palms still throbbed but she took several deep breaths to control her tears.

Lilly did not see Miley's smirk as she walked into the closet and looked around. She was always overwhelmed by what she saw on the one wall. She looked at the instrument of torture as she liked to call them and finally selected the one she was thinking of. She then opened the drawer labeled "vibrators" and selected two of them. One she and Miley used before but also another one that caught her interest at times. She then selected a pair of padded hand cuffs. She walked back into the room and saw Miley did not look up at her and that pleased her. She was beginning to follow her instructions. She tossed the two vibrators on the bed and walked over to Miley and leaned down.

"You room and your closet are always so nice and neat and organized." Lilly said in a complimentary tone. "You are just so nice and neat yourself, Miley. I love how organized you are and how prissy you are, did you know that? I like how you whine when you break a nail, I like how you suck at sports, I like how girlie you are…did you know that? You may speak." Lilly said calmly and sweetly.

"Thank you, m'am. This girl is very pleases that you are pleased with her." Miley said with a smile of pride on her face.

"Yes…you room…so neat and clean and you know it has me thinking about something. Do you know what I am thinking, Miley? Speak."

"No, m'am, this humble slave would never dare even guess the mind of her Mistress." Miley said in her childlike innocent voice. The one Lilly recently discovered she used when she was trying to seduce Lilly.

Lilly laughed, "Oh you would not dare to even guess my mind but you damn sure can try and manipulate and make me look like a fool for the past weeks and embarrass the hell out me tonight through can't you?" Lilly mocked her.

"I…I apologize again, Mistress…please…please forgive me." Miley started her begging again and felt her throat start to tighten at the thought once again of the sadness and heart break she caused Lilly.

"Well I will tell you what I was thinking, Miley as I looked around your nice clean room. I was thinking how my room looked like shit." Lilly's smooth soft voice turned to anger. "You told me you were going to clean my room once a fucking week! But you only did it twice and the last time you did such a half ass job my mom made me clean it again! How can you enjoy such a nice clean room and allow your Mistress to study and sleep in a dirty room, Miley! From now on starting this weekend you will come to my house once a week…every Sunday morning and you will clean my room regardless if I am home or not! And if it is not up to my satisfaction I will make you clean it again but after I trash you room! Do you understand me!?" Lilly screamed.

"Y…y…yes, Mistress."

"Good…now on your back and lift you feet in the air and wrap your hands around the back of your thighs." Lilly ordered and Miley did as she was told.

Lilly got down and placed the hand cuffs around Miley's wrists binding her in place with her legs up in the air. She took the time to look at Miley's exposed private area and could see how wet the girl was. She wanted to taste her, to run her tongue over her and enjoy the sweet taste of Miley. She had two weaknesses…well more than two…with Miley. One was when the girl would attack her ears with her mouth which drove her crazy and the other was seeing and hearing Miley in the throws of passion. She loved to hear Miley scream and moan in her pleasure and Miley found those out and used them against her. Lilly knew regardless of how much she wanted to…tonight was not about pleasure…at least not Miley's…tonight was about punishment. She stood back up and smiled at Miley with her legs up in the air helpless and heard the girl whimpering.

"You punishment is not ended yet, Miley. You know you deserve more don't you?" Lilly said again in her calm voice.

"Yes, Mistress." Miley whimpered not knowing what Lilly was going to do.

Lilly looked at Miley's feet and thought of her idea. She had read it in a book years ago about an ancient Persian Prince who would punish his harem girls as not to mark their bodies. The thought came to her when she was hitting Miley's palms with the ruler and she thought if the palms hurt her then so would this. Lilly brought up the riding crop over her head and then brought it down hard on the soles of Miley's feet.

Miley once again screamed at the terrible pain. She never had anyone do this to her…to strike the bottom of her feet and she never wanted it again. But she got it again…several more times and then more. Lilly struck the soles of her feet over and over and Miley cried and whimpered and could not help but beg Lilly to stop. For one of the few times in a long time she wanted to use a safe word…to make Lilly stop, but this was not play time this was punishment and even if a safe word had been established it would do no good. Finally Lilly stopped her punishment of her and Miley rolled over on her side and whimpered as she cried. The bottom of her feet burning and throbbing with pain as she heard Lilly leave the room with "Don't say a word" and Miley's physical pain was replaced with emotional pain as she cried harder at the thought Lilly was going to leave her and she wanted to scream Lilly's name but she knew better. Lily had given her a command and she was going to obey it…she did not want the terrible punishment again.

Lilly walked from Miley's room after she used the riding crop on the girl and walked into the hall bathroom. She did not even look in the mirror at herself, she couldn't. How could she after what she had done? She sat on the closed toilet lid and started to cry. She cried because she hurt Miley. She did not know how much using the riding crop on Miley's feet were going to hurt but by Miley's screams and begging it must have hurt terribly…but she couldn't stop…she did not want to stop. Miley needed to be punished and it felt good. It broke her heart to do that but it also felt good…so much power over Miley made Lilly feel strong. That feeling made her cry just as much as seeing Miley cry and beg did. After few moments Lilly got to her feet and wiped her eyes and left the bathroom. She stopped by the hall closet where Miley's dad kept the extras blankets and sheets and grabbed two blankets and went back into Miley's room. She saw Miley still on the floor, hands bound behind her legs, and whimpering. _At least she stopped crying_, Lilly thought. She tossed the blankets in the corner of the room and bent down and uncuffed Miley. She wanted to hold the girl and comfort her and even apologize for what she did but she knew she had to stay strong. If she showed weakness now it would ruin everything and Miley would never respect her as her Mistress.

"Go make you a place to sleep in the corner. You do not deserve to sleep in my bed tonight. As a matter of fact you will not sleep in my bed until I find you worthy again. And it is my bed, Miley, regardless if it was given to you it is my bed. You once told me that everything you own is mine and tonight I am claiming all that you own as mine. When you use your belongings, your clothes, everything in this room…you are doing so because I am letting you borrow them. Even you, Miley, you know belong to me and no one else and if you ever do again what you did tonight then the punishment you just received is going to be nothing compared to what will happen to you…do I make myself clear?" Lilly did not raise her voice…she wanted to see Miley's reaction to her clam words.

Miley sat up and wiped her eyes, "Y…yes, Mistress…I…I understand." With that Miley obeyed her Mistress and crawled to the corner and spread the blankets on the floor to make her a place to sleep. She felt a pillow hit the back of her head and turned and saw Lilly undressing. Lilly looked at her and Miley diverted her eyes in respect.

"Look at me, Miley. Look at what you will not get for one month as part as your punishment! You will not even have an orgasm for one month! Understood?"

Miley licked her bottom lip in lust. She wanted Lilly so bad right now…worse than she ever wanted the girl. "Y…yes, m'am." Miley stared as Lilly undressed and she whimpered in the actual pain she felt as her clit throbbed with desire. Once Lily was undressed she got into bed and picked up the vibrators and smiled at Miley.

"You will watch me and listen to me pleasure myself, Miley, and do not even think about touching yourself. Understood?"

"Yes, Mistress." Miley responded. _Ok I can do this…like this is the first time this happened to me…fssssh…easy…piece of cake_, Miley thought as she watched and then heard Lilly start to moan. Miley was wrong…it was not easy she realized as she watched her mistress please herself. She wanted to beg Lilly…to plead with her to let her help! To let her please her Mistress in ways those silly toys could never do! At first she did not know why it was so hard…it had never been this hard before? True it used to turn her one when Mikayla did it to her and she felt she would do almost anything to be able to please her former mistress as she watched the other girl please herself but she got used to it and learned to control her desires…but this with Lilly was different. Then it hit her as she squirmed and twisted her body as she watched Lilly work herself closer to the pleasure of an orgasm. She had never been in love before and the power of that one emotion made it so much harder not to want to please Lilly sexually.

Lilly lay in the bed panting after she used the sex toy she never used and looked at the wickedly curved toy that hit all the right spots while inside her as it rotated around and then the little nub that stuck out to tickle her sensitive clit at the came time. _Wow…I need to remember this one,_ she thought as she laid the toy on the night stand and then looked at Miley and giggled as the brown haired girl was panting and squirming with desire. Lilly was so turned on with Miley watching her knowing the other girl could not even touch her and that brought other wicked things to her mind for future use.

"Miley, in the morning clean this toy and put it up with the others I used tonight. You may go to sleep now and wake me up at nine thirty. I need to do some Christmas shopping while you clean my bedroom." Lilly said as she turned to her side and placed her back to Miley.

"Yes, Mistress." She heard Miley respond and then heard the girl ruffle the blankets as she got comfortable. Lilly felt her throat tighten as she once again thought of what she did to Miley and a tear fell from her watery eyes. She took a deep breath and knew she could not let Miley hear her cry. She could not let Miley see her weak.

"Mistress?" She heard Miley say in a soft voice and Lilly held her breath hoping the other girl did not know she was crying.

"Ummm…yes, Miley?"

"May…may…I…I would like to have my Lilly Bear as I sleep. May I go get her, if it pleases you?" Miley asked in her sweet childlike voice.

That made Lilly smile, "Yes, Miley you may go get her." Lilly heard Miley walk quietly to her closet and get her Lilly Bear. Lilly knew by the sound of how Miley was walking she was walking on the heels of her feet since the soles hurt too much. Once she had her bear Miley walked carefully back to her sleeping corner.

"Mistress?" Lilly heard Miley say again after a short period of time.

"What, Miley, I am trying to sleep?"

"Please forgive me, m'am, but I…I just wanted to tell you…I Love you Mistress Lilly." Miley said.

Lilly heard the girl tell her that with feeling and sincerity many times in the past weeks but the way she said it just now was different…Lilly could not explain it…it was not the tone or the actual words…it was just something in Miley's voice that made those three words seem so…powerful and Lilly grinned and a lot of the doubt she had about punishing Miley left her head. With the way Miley said those words Lilly finally accepted Miley for who she is and she knew she did the right thing tonight. She knew she had a lot of work ahead of her and it was going to be scary and frightening but she was now ready for it. She would now be the mistress Miley needed and then she would teach Miley how to be the girlfriend.

"I love you too, Miley…now go to sleep."

Miley smiled as she clutched her Lilly Bear tight against her chest, "Yes, M'am."

**Ok maybe a little hokey the way it ended with the Lilly Bear…but too bad! I liked it!**


	41. Chapter 41

_**Another quick post. I confess I have a lot of chapters already written and that is why the posting is coming quickly. I am just touching them up. It was a long boring weekend and I was tried of studying.**_

On Christmas Eve day Mikayla was sitting on her couch listening to the radio as it played Christmas songs and she would occasionally sing along as she sipped her glass of a fine red wine. She was dressed in just a pair of scarlet silk pajamas and would change into her outfit for the evening later. She did so much like to dress up on Christmas Eve. She looked around the room and smiled slightly at the three Christmas cards on the mantle of her fireplace. She had one of the only few modern houses in Malibu with a fireplace but when she had the home built she insisted to be included. The first two cards were generic ones sent by her attorney's office and her accountant's office, ones they sent to all their clients, but she displayed them anyway. The other one was from Brittany's family she recently received thanking her for the gifts which they promised not to open until Christmas morning. To her pet's family she was Brittany's girlfriend since they of course did not know about their daughter's life style choice. Mikayla then looked at her large Christmas tree she had delivered to her home last week and decorated it herself. It was too large just for one person and with no one to see it but her, but she did not care. She liked it. Her smile got larger as she looked at the only two wrapped gifts under the tree, one from Ashley and the other from Brittany. She decided to wait until Christmas morning to open them. Mikayla sighed and decided she had better start her Christmas Eve dinner, she decided on a single small Cornish Game Hen she would season to perfection and some chicken seasoned rice and some fresh vegetables. She had already set her formal dining room table with a service for one.

She made her way into the kitchen and paused at the doorway and placed her back to the wall and thought how lonely her house had been over the past week and a half…how lonely she had been. "Stop it, Kayla! This is not the first Christmas you have been alone…just stop it!" She said aloud and then softly butted the back of her head repeatedly against the wall. Before she even knew what she did she slid down the wall, sat one her butt, placed her hands over her face, and started to cry. As much as she tried she could not stop the tears from coming out of her eyes or the painful feeling in her chest. She did not know how long she sat on the floor crying but she was brought from her thoughts by her door bell chiming. Mikayla stood and wiped her eyes with a dish towel and walked to the door wondering who it could be. She opened the door and smiled at the very pretty face in front of her.

"I…I thought my gate was closed and locked?" Mikayla said, meaning her front entrance gate at the start of her driveway.

"Yeah it was, but you gave us the code, remember?" Lilly said with a grin on her face.

Mikayla nodded, "Oh yes…I guess I need to change the code one day. So what do I owe the pleasure of you visit, Lilly."

"Well are you going to invite me in first or not?"

"Of course, I forgot my manners. Please come in. Would you like something to drink? Some wine maybe?" Mikayla said as she stepped aside to allow Lilly in her house.

"Naw, I'm good…driving and all. I would hate to get a DUI on Christmas Eve." Lilly chuckled. "So…ummm what were you doing? Did I interrupt anything important?"

Mikayla shook her head a she led Lilly into her living room, "No…just was starting to prepare my dinner. I am having a Christmas Party tonight for some people I know. Just a small affair…nothing to large."

Lilly nodded and glanced in the dinning room and saw the table set just for one person. "I see…you must have been cutting up and onion, huh?" Mikayla gave her a confused look, "Your eyes…red and puffy like you have been crying."

Mikayla smiled, "Oh yes…that was what I was doing…it was a strong one."

Lilly nodded as she sat on the couch and Mikayla sat on the other end. "So why are you here, Lilly? Not that I don't appreciate your visit, but I have a ton of things to do to get ready for my party."

Lilly smiled, "Yeah you do have to get ready. You need to go upstairs and change because we are eating in about three hours my mom said and we have to get back. Since I left Mr. Stewart is once again trying to explain football to poor Miley and I am sure she is about to go crazy so you had better hurry."

Mikayla gave Lilly a confused look, "Lilly, I have guests coming tonight and I must prepare the house for them and I have so much to do…I don't have time for a social call today...even a brief one."

"Mikayla, would you please stop being so damn stubborn and stop lying! If there is one thing in this world that does not suit you it is lying! I know you are not having a party and there is a girl I happen to care for and love very much waiting for you. She misses you, Mikayla, and she is sad, and before you start lecturing me on how to be a good mistress…I want to make her happy today. Now come on. You are spending the night at the Stewarts. They invited me and my mom over for dinner and some Christmas Eve fun…Tennessee style as they said, and I am inviting you. My mom and I are not going to suffer God knows what alone with two hillbillies. Now go get dressed and bring your pajamas since we are all spending the night over there. My mom has the guest room, I was going to sleep in Jackson's room but you can have it and I will take the couch. Mr. Stewart won't let me sleep in Miley's room anymore since we are dating." Lilly rolled her eyes at that.

Mikayla smiled, "I never said you could not make her happy, Lilly. As her mistress that is part of you job…to make her happy and to protect her." She stood up. "And what about you? How do you feel about me coming over?"

Lilly sighed, "I don't know yet to be honest with you, but this is for Miley and not me. You and I can avoid one another all night. So are you coming?"

"Yes I think I will. If you will excuse me I will go change. And also do we have time to stop and purchase presents for everyone?" Mikayla now had a huge smile on her face and for some reason Lilly was glad to see it.

"Well…yeah there are some stores still open. There is that huge superstore open until midnight tonight. But you don't have to, Mikayla, you really don't."

"Lilly, it would be rude of me to go to the Stewarts home on this night without a little something. Do you think your sweet Miley would be ok with trying to learn about football for just a little while longer?"

Lilly giggled, "Yeah…it would be good torture for her. The store has that shelf were you can pick up gift cards from all kind of different stores."

Mikayla frowned, "Lilly Truscott…you cannot give a gift card as a Christmas gift. That is tacky and to impersonal." Mikayla laughed when she saw the look on Lilly's face. "Oh please do not tell me you did that?"

Lilly shrugged, "Well…I…I did not know what else to get my mom and she always likes them"

"Oh, you poor dear, I need to teach you so much." Mikayla said as she walked upstairs to get dressed. Once in her room she again felt her throat tighten and her eyes grew watery but this time it was due to happiness and not being sad.

Mikayla came down wearing a nice black slinky dress with spaghetti straps, a peal necklace that Lilly new was real, and a pair of black two inch heels. Lilly thought she looked absolutely lovely…but then again, Lilly, thought, when did she not. She was carrying a small over night bag in her right hand a small black clutch purse in her left.

"You do realize that you are way overdressed for a good ole Tennessee Christmas don't you?" Lilly laughed as Mikayla transferred some of the contents of her purse to her small clutch purse.

"I told you, Lilly, I was planning a party tonight and this was what I was going to wear." She said over her shoulder.

"Yeah…a party of one." Lilly smirked and it sounded hateful and she really did not mean for it to. Mikayla was not her favorite person in the world right now and the only reason she was here was because of Miley.

Mikayla ignored Lilly's tone because she knew the blonde girl hated her but it was still kind of her to invite her for Christmas and while she never would have admitted it even to herself. She was lonely and sad and missed her friends terribly. "Well it was still a party. Shall we go?"

Lilly nodded, "Ok…but we have to do your shopping quick. My mom will not wait for us before they eat. Trust me on that."

Mikayla laughed, "I promise. We will go to this superstore of yours and see what they have. I am sure I can pick something out for each of them…and before you say anything to me…I will not go overboard I promise."

Lilly laughed, "Like I have not heard that before."

They got in the car and Mikayla looked at Lilly, "And what may Santa bring you for Christmas, Lilly?"

Lilly looked at Mikayla, "Honestly…I would prefer if you don't buy me anything. I am serious Mikayla. I don't want anything from you. This is for Miley not me."

Mikayla nodded, "You hate me that much, huh?" She said sadly.

Lilly shook her head, "No…I got over the hate but I don't think I will ever get over the dislike I have for you. Now shall we?"

Mikayla nodded.

**Earlier that afternoon at the Stewart home**

Lilly was sitting on the couch watching the second half of a college football game with Robbie as her mom and Miley were in the kitchen preparing the large rib roast for their dinner as well as the side dishes. Lilly would chuckle at Miley as the girl was trying to cook and listen to what Heather was telling her. Poor thing looks so lost, Lilly giggled. The football game was a pretty good with the University of Tennessee playing Michigan in some bowl game. Of course Lilly was cheering for Michigan just to tease Miley's dad. Miley and her dad invited Lilly and her mom over for Christmas Eve and to spend the night with them. Robbie said there was no sense in the two small families to be separated this night since their two girls were dating and obviously so in love. Heather agreed provided she cooked the dinner; she made mention that she did not think her waist line could afford anymore fried southern food regardless of how delicious was.

Lilly kept looking from the game to Miley and thought the girl looked so lovely in her red skirt and red and green Christmas blouse. She had kept to Lilly's rule that she wore nothing but dresses or skirts but did beg her mistress to allow her to pick this outfit out to surprise Lilly. Lilly liked the surprise. To Lilly their relationship was stronger than ever and Miley was now behaving like a proper submissive. She cleaned Lilly's room as instructed…and she cleaned it very well…she obeyed Lilly and stopped her manipulation, when Lilly spent the night with her Miley would get up early and prepare for her mistress's awakening, and she never once refused to respond to s text message from Lilly asking for something to be delivered to her regardless of the time of day or night or what she was doing. Lilly knew she had a lot more to learn…a lot more, but things seemed to be going very well.

Lilly even chuckled how Miley waited on her hand and foot even when their parents were around. She served Lilly nachos as she watched the game with her dad, she always made sure Lilly's drink was never empty, and she would even fluff the pillows on the couch every once and a while to make Lilly more comfortable. To Robbie and Heather it was like watching one girlfriend dote on the other and Lilly even laughed when she over heard her mom tell Miley she did not have to do all those things. That she was a strong young lady and needed to be more independent and did not have to dote and carry one in such a way for her girlfriend. Lilly then giggled when she saw Miley's dad role his eyes remembering the one and only date he had with Heather and he winked at Lilly and told her to enjoy it but to make sure she treated his daughter with respect. Lilly agreed she would always do that.

At halftime Lilly looked up and saw Miley was not in the kitchen and then glanced at the back deck and saw the girl standing at the railing looking at the ocean as the breeze blew her long hair. Sensing something wrong she got up and walked outside quietly. She snuck up behind Miley and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend from behind and kissed the back of her neck, spitting out some of the brown hair as she pulled her head back and laid her chin on Miley's shoulder. She could tell Miley had been crying. Not sobbing but just watery eyes with a few tears finding their way down her face. A soft gentle sadness.

"What's wrong, baby?" Lilly asked.

Miley sniffled, "Nothing…just thinking. I'm ok…I promise."

Lilly gently turned Miley around, "No…tell me what is wrong and what you were thinking."

Miley looked away and sniffled again and then looked at Lilly with a mischievous grin, "That since it is Christmas Eve that maybe tonight Miley could sneak into Jackson's room and please her Mistress so well and maybe Mistress would even allow her Miley pleasure. Or we could sneak to the beach later when our parents go to bed and Miley could show her Mistress what a good slave she is now and maybe…it being the time of year to be jolly…Mistress would allow her Miley to be jolly tonight."

Lilly laughed, "First of all…in Jackson's room…ewww…no way. And second of all you still have…ummm…let's see." She started to do the math in her head.

"Twelve days." Miley said suddenly and with frustration.

Lilly giggled, "Knew that one huh? Yes twelve days left on you punishment."

Their sex life did not stop just because Miley was being punished but it did change. Lilly continued to get pleasure but not Miley. Miley was not allowed to touch her besides kissing and normal cuddling…nothing sexual. When Lilly did get pleasure is was either pleasing herself while Miley lay next to her in the bed and watched but again no touching or the several times Lilly bound Miley to the bed and straddled her face with her sex just barley above Miley's lips and Lilly would use a toy to please herself as Miley looked up and begged and squirmed in her desperation to please her mistress. When Lilly was done with Miley she would have Miley get off the bed and sleep in her makeshift sleeping area in the corner. True Lilly felt she was almost going to explode for Miley to touch her but she used her willpower and remained strong. She never once let Miley near her ears. The one time Miley did start kissing Lilly's ear Lilly had to stop her because she almost gave in and then got the ruler out and used it. Miley did not try that trick again.

"Now…tell me what is really wrong, Miley?" Lilly asked again as she kissed Miley's lips gently.

"Nothing…just thinking."

"Miley, you will tell me right now! I do not want to see you sad tonight. I will do anything in my power to make to happy tonight…except sex." Lilly said a little sterner.

Miley started twisting the charm on Lilly's Christmas necklace, "I…umm…I don't know if I can tell you…I…umm…I'm scared to tell you."

Lilly smiled, "Short of you telling me you are pregnant, you can tell me anything."

Miley giggled at that, "Well…I was thinking of Mikayla and her being alone tonight and it made me sad." Lilly pulled back, "Lilly…m'am…please it…it was not like that…I…I promise. I…am sorry, please forgive me."

Lilly shook her head, "Miles, I know it was not like that ok. It's just that…I…I can't forgive her, Miley. I am sorry. I don't hate her anymore but I can't forgive her. I know what she said her reasons were and all but…it…it tore me up, Miley…it hurt me so bad."

Miley nodded, "And so did I…I did the same. Remember, Lilly, it was me on the floor doing what ever she told me to do. I…I…I was the one who ignored you over her, but you forgave me…why not her. She…she is all alone, Lilly. This is not a good time to be alone. She…she does not have anyone, Lilly. No one but us." Miley started to tear up again.

"I…I just can't, Miley, maybe I am being cruel and heartless but…I…I just can't. She has to have someone…I am sure she is probably at some fancy party tonight having a great time and maybe she will get lucky and meet some guy to spend the night with." Lilly said with a grin trying to cheer Miley up.

Miley shook her head, "I…I know her better than you, Lilly. I…I know she is sitting alone in that big house, drinking a glass of red wine, her formal dinning table set for one with her best China, and soon she is going to start her Christmas Eve dinner…for one."

Lilly took a deep breath, "What do you want me to do, Miley? Go over there and drag her here?" Miley smiled and nodded. "ARGH! Will this make you happy?" Again Miley smiled as nodded. Lilly sighed, "Ok…but I don't and won't talk to her if she decides to come. Hell she may not even do that. I'll go tell my mom to set another place at the table…you had better be damned glad my mom always cooks too much food."

Miley jumped into Lilly's arms, "I do love you do much, Lillian Truscott…and no one…I promise you this and I mean it this time…no one will ever take me away from you again."

Lilly smiled but still has her doubts about going to get Mikayla. "Come on, let's go inside. I have a surprise for you."

Miley clapped her hands together like a child as she followed Lilly into the house. "Mom, Mr. Stewart, I need to go pick up one more guest if it's ok with you." She looked at Miley, "I was just told Mikayla was alone tonight and well…ummm…it is Christmas and all so can she come over and spend the night?"

Both parents agreed. They liked Mikayla even if she was a little strange and flamboyant at times and she made Robbie laugh at some of her eccentric ways. He knew Miley "dated" Mikayla off and one and it was not serious…so he thought…and he would always tease her about taking her to Tennessee and how the folks there would get a hoot out of her.

Lilly grabbed Miley's hand, "Ready for you surprise?" Miley nodded happily, "Mr. Stewart, Miley was telling me that she really wanted to understand the game of football. Could you explain it to her while I am gone?"

Miley's eyes grew wide and she stared at Lilly, "Sure, bud, come have a seat. It'll be great…give me someone to watch the games with now that Jackson is gone." Miley heard her dad say as she kept staring at Lilly and the blonde's smirk.

Lilly leaned in and kissed her cheek, "You heard him, my pet, go watch the game until I get back…or do we need the ruler tonight…maybe on you sweet little feet this time." Lilly teased as she whispered in Miley's ear.

"You are a cruel Mistress, Lillian Truscott." Miley said as she walked to the couch to sit next to her dad and heard Lilly laughing behind her.

Miley was almost asleep as he dad droned on and on as he tried to explain football to her and she was thinking maybe the ruler on her little footsies was better than this when Lilly and Mikayla finally arrived at he Stewart household with both girls carrying an arm full of wrapped boxes. Miley jumped up and ran to Mikayla throwing her arms around the girl and hugging her tight and causing Mikayla to drop her boxes as she hugged Miley back.

"Oh God I missed, Mikayla." Miley said as she hugged the other girl.

"And I you, my precious pet, and one day you will have to explain how you got Lilly to agree to invite me."

Miley pulled back and smiled, "Oh that was easy, she loves me."

Mikayla raised her eyebrow, "And no manipulation?"

Miley laughed as she let the girl go and helped her pick up the wrapped presents, "Nope…none…just love. The love she has for me and the love I have for her."

Mikayla smiled. "And I am glad. Now I must got get my overnight bag from the car since Lilly said I was staying the night."

"Oh, I'll get it." Miley said but Mikayla stopped her as she was headed for the door.

"No…I will get it. That is not longer your place with, me dear."

Mikayla nodded and winked at Lilly.

Lilly was watching the scene with interest in her eyes. She saw Miley give Mikayla a tight hug and kiss on the cheek and saw them whisper words she did not hear. She expected to feel jealousy but she didn't. She actually felt good. Good that Miley was happy and good that Mikayla would not be spending the holiday alone. That thought had made her sad. She did hear Mikayla tell Miley not to get her overnight bag from the car through.

"No, Miley you go get it and let Mikayla say hello to your dad and my mom." Lilly ordered and Mikayla smiled at her as Miley left the house. Lilly just turned her back on the girl and placed the presents she had in her arms under the tree.

Later that evening when Heather was putting the final touches on the dinner with Miley trying to help Lilly saw Mikayla had made her way to the back deck and she too was looking over the ocean as Miley had done previously that day. _God…what is it about that damn deck? _ Lilly asked herself and debated in her mind to go check on Mikayla. The side she did not want to win won and she got up and walked to the back.

"Nice view, huh?" Lilly said.

Mikayla sniffled, "Yes…I am not the beach person you are but I do appreciate it at night." She turned, "It seems I am once again in you debt for your acts of kindness, Lilly."

Lilly shrugged, "You made Miley happy so we are even."

"If you say so, dear Lilly. I see you and Miley seem to be doing well."

"Yeah…I mean I have a lot to learn and no idea where I am going to learn it from. I have used the internet a lot and chatted with those people I met there and they have helped some." Lilly said shuffling her feet.

Mikayla smiled, "Yes I guess they can be helpful. May I ask you a question?"

Lilly nodded, "Yeah…I guess…as long as it is not personal about me and Miley."

"When you told Miley to go get my bag from the car…did you do that to show your dominance over her in front of me?"

Lilly shook her head, "No. I don't play those types of games. I did it because you are a mistress and she is a submissive. You are our guest and it was her place."

Mikayla smiled, "Well you have learned some things I see."

Lilly shrugged, "I have a long way to go. She is so far ahead of me and sometimes I doubt myself and second guess myself. I mean…well…umm…like tonight. She is being punished for that night at your house and I have denied her to have sexual pleasure and I was thinking with it being Christmas and all to give it to her."

Mikayla nodded, "Yes, this time of year can be very sentimental. May I give you a suggestion?"

Lilly nodded, "That was why I brought it up."

Mikayla smiled at that, "Don't do it, Lilly. If you gave her a set many days don't do it. What would happen on the next holiday or the next? It would be different if you did not give her a time period but if you did I would suggest you not give in."

Lilly smiled, "Yeah I was thinking the same. Well…ummm…I guess I ummm." Lilly felt her eyes get watery and her heart start to pound in her chest and she turned away from Mikayla and started to walk back in the house.

"Lilly," The sound of emotion in Mikayla's voice made Lilly stop. It was the same emotion Mikayla had in her voice the day she told Miley she had been beaten and raped when she comforted Lilly after her own terrible ordeal. "Are…are you going to hate me forever?"

Lilly turned and throw herself in Mikayla's arms and the girls hugged tight. Lilly was crying when she heard Mikayla sniffle.

"Oh no…you don't cry too…a crying Mikayla is a scary Mikayla." Lilly said as she laughed hugging the girl tight and enjoying Mikayla hugging her.

"It must be those damn onions your mother is using." She said as she joined Lilly's laughter.

Lilly drew her head back, "Yes that must be it." She then kissed Mikayla's cheek, "Merry Christmas, Mikayla."

"And Merry Christmas to you, my precious flower." Mikayla said as she placed her own kiss on Lilly's cheek.

Miley was in the kitchen stirring a pan of gravy as she watched the two girls on the back deck and she had tears of happiness in her eyes. "Miley, you have to keep stirring the gravy or it will get lumpy." She was brought from her thoughts by Heather snapping at her. "What has got you attention anyway?"

Miley started stirring the gravy again, "Just a Christmas miracle."

Mikayla pulled away from Lilly as she heard Heather snap at Miley. "Well I had better go and help your mom and get Miley and her dreadful culinary skills away from the kitchen."

Lilly laughed, "Yeah this I have to see. You and my mom in the same kitchen…I can see our food all over the walls now after you two start throwing things."

Mikayla smiled, "Oh, my dear Lilly, I would never interfere with your darling mother's control of the kitchen." She winked at Lilly, "I think even I would lose a fight of wills against your wonderful mother."

Later that night after Robbie and Heather went to bed and left the three girls downstairs watching the _Christmas Story_ for the third time in a row on the television (the one with the boy who wanted the BB gun for Christmas); Miley was asleep with her head in Lilly's lap on the couch as Lilly stroked her hair gently and Mikayla was sitting on the floor at Lilly's feet when Lilly leaned down and whispered so she would not wake Miley.

"I know what Santa can bring me for Christmas?"

Mikayla smiled but did not turn around, "Anything his precious flower's heart desires."

"I want Santa to teach me…to train me to be a better mistress. To teach me to be the mistress this beautiful, lovely, if slightly snoring girl, needs and deserves."

Mikayla's smile turned into a grin, "Santa would be more than honored to do that for dear Lilly."

**Yes a chapter full of sentiment and I liked it. I like to be sentimental. Plus I had to bring the Four Goddess back together for later chapters**.


	42. Chapter 42

"Lilly Truscott, are you sure you want to do this?" Mikayla asked Lilly in an almost shocked voice as the two girls sat in the school cafeteria waiting for Miley and Ashley.

"Well…not a hundred percent, but I do want to try." Lilly said in an unsure voice.

Mikayla nodded, "Why…why do you feel the need to try?"

"Because it is part of her life and who she is and I need to get over some of my fears…isn't that what you been telling me these past weeks?"

Mikayla laughed, "Yes I guess I have. If you are sure then we will go. There is a party this weekend. I let them know I will be bringing two guests with me."

Lilly shrugged, "Ok…but umm…I don't have to do anything I don't want right? Or Miley doesn't right? I mean I can just go check out this club and see what it is like but I don't have to participate in anything or let Miley participate in anything. I…I mean she ummm…if someone came up to her and wanted to have her…she umm she could say no and ummm…"

During Lilly's stammering of her questions Mikayla was being very amused but she could not take it any longer as she burst out laughing. "Oh, Lilly, you are so priceless and helping you has been a treasure. No you don't have to participate in anything and you can just look around, observe some of the public rooms, and even dance. And no…Miley will not do anything you do not want her to. She is yours and you property. Remember, dear, I told you to be yourself. You don't have to be like other dominants. You can get advice and even ideas but be the Mistress you are. Now if you find a pretty little pet you would like to play with then you may if she agrees…or there is always Brittany. She had been giving little subtle hints she would really enjoy playing with you and Miley."

Lilly shook her head at Mikayla's smirk and knew she was teasing…or hoping she was. "No…I…I am not ready for that yet or don't know if I ever will be...buuut.." Lilly ended at the "but" and blushed.

Mikayla's eyes twinkled, "Oh do tell, Lilly dear."

"Well…umm…you know how I told you that one of the hardest things for me is not giving Miley her pleasure and just focusing on mine?" Mikayla nodded, "Well it's not about controlling her needs but mine. I…I love to see her when she comes and to hear her moan and scream in pleasure. That is why it is hard for me…because it gives me such pleasure. And…well…I…ummm…I kind of had this thing…just a fantasy mind you…about umm…seeing her with someone else. Not a mistress! But you now…umm…watching her with another sub maybe." Lilly was stammering and blushing and Mikayla was chuckling at her. "Stop! It's not funny!" Lilly said in a somewhat angry tone.

"Oh, Lilly, I was not laughing at you but what you said. You have gotten much more comfortable talking to me about these things but sometimes your innocence comes out and I find that darling. Never lose that, dear. But do you trust your relationship with Miley to do that? I mean not that she would leave you for a submissive she would never do that and I don't think she would ever leave you again for anyone now. But do you think your relationship is strong enough to survive any jealousy?"

"I don't know…maybe…umm…yeah maybe it is. Don't you ever get jealous with Brittany? I mean I know you care for her if you don't love her so I am sure you feel jealous sometime."

Mikayla laughed, "No. I never get jealous of her playing with anyone and please forgive me for saying this…I never got jealous of Miley either. I just don't work that way, Lilly, you know that. You don't have to do everything I do…I truly don't know if you, with your kind gentle soul, could be as cruel and heartless as I am at times…you don't have to be as perfect as me."

Lilly was blushing deep but grinning at Mikayla's last comment, "Ok another question before Miley and Ashley get here. I know about Miley liking the pain…certain pain…but to take her to the extreme that I have seen the aftermath of is something I don't know if I can do. Punishing her is one thing and I know it hurts her and I am still working on that as well and trying not to feel guilty about it…but this other thing. I…I don't know if I can do that, Mikayla, and that bothers me because I am scared if I can't then one night she will go off and get it somewhere else...like she did when she was with you."

Mikayla smiled, "Well first, felling guilty about punishing her is not a problem. Parents…well good ones who love their children…feel bad or guilty after they spank their child. You punish to correct mistakes so that won't happen again. It is ok for you to feel guilty about it. Me…I never feel guilty about my actions or regret them. I may be saddened by some of them but never guilty. And why did you bring up Miley and her love of pain? Are you thinking of going there with her?"

Lilly shrugged, "I…I don't know. Not yet but every time I go into her closet and see those things I think of how she enjoys them and I want to give her what she enjoys to make her happy. I mean I have used the flogger and riding crop on her for fun because I liked it and I know she does but I am not ready to take her to the extreme. And that whip scares me."

"Yes I would suggest you not use the whip…not until you truly know how. That can be a dangerous thing. But you have to remember Lilly…you control what you give her not her. Do not let her control the amount of pain you give her. You control it. She is well…for lack of a better word…the pain can be an addiction to Miley and she can overdose on it. You have seen the aftermath of those times and I have seen them more than you and I must confess I have taken her there plenty of times. But never did I let her control how much she was getting…I controlled that. She is s user of the pain and she will not stop unless things really get bad. I have personally have done it once where she finally could take not more and to be honest it was so bad it scared even me…and I don't get frightened very easily in a domination session. It was my mistake I admit and I wanted to test her limits and see how far she would go and she went far…very far that I had to call my personal physician to the house to look after her. That cost me a pretty penny."

Lilly shook her head, she was no longer jealous of Mikayla…she was past that, but sometimes hearing the other girl talk about what she did to Miley and other of her pets scared her. She knew she would never be the Mistress Mikayla was and did not think she wanted to be. Yes she wished she could have her command and presence but Mikayla was right about her self when she said she could be cold hearted and cruel.

"Well I am not ready for anything close to that…I just wish sometimes I could be." Lilly said.

"Well dear remember when you are I am hear to help with advice or even practical application if needed." Mikayla gave Lilly her seductive smile, "I have often wondered how you would look at the foot of my bed naked and bound and begging me for more." She teased.

Lilly laughed, "Not in you wildest dreams…well yeah with you I am sure you have those wild dreams…but no way in hell will I ever be naked and bound to anyone."

Mikayla joined her laughter, "Yes I do know that, my lovely Lilly flower." She stopped laughing, "But seriously…when you are ready…and I think you will be one day…just remember that it is like Miley's drug and you are her only dealer. Give her just a taste until you are ready to give her the full high. Do not let her make that choice."

Lilly was about to respond when Miley and Ashley walked to the table. Miley gave Lilly a quick kiss on the top of her head and sat next to her very close and placed a large plastic container in front of the blonde.

"So what are you to so deep in conversation about?" Ashley asked.

Mikayla smiled at her, "I was just giving Lilly advice on how to train a pet."

Miley blushed and Lilly giggled, "Oh…are you getting a pet, Lilly? What kind? A dog or cat?" Ashley asked.

Lilly smiled at Miley, "No I already have one and sometimes she is not the best at behaving." Miley had a shocked and hurt look on her face. Truthfully she was doing very well and behaving perfectly, but Lilly liked to tease her.

"I've never seen a pet at your house, Lils?" Ashley asked and thought it was strange how Mikayla was chuckling.

"Oh…she does not live with me. She has her own house but I am beginning to think I should lock her up in a kennel for a while." Lilly smiled at Miley who was now glaring at Lilly as Mikayla's chuckle turned into her delightful laugh.

Ashley looked up at the ceiling of the cafeteria, "Oh Lord why did you curse me with three friends, who I do love and adore with all my heart, but why…why did you make them so strange. I am a good person, Lord, why did you do this to me."

All the girls started laughing and Miley leaned in close to Lilly and licked her ear causing the blonde to shiver in pleasure, "Please, Mistress, please do not lock Mistress's Miley in a kennel…Miley will be good…she promises to be good."

Lilly giggled, "So why were you late and why did you ask me not to buy lunch today?"

"Oh that…I am so sorry I am late with your lunch, Lilly. But I had to question Mr. Pendleton on an answer to a question on my test." Miley said as she opened the container for Lilly.

Lilly smiled at her, "It's ok. So what did you bring me and who cooked it?"

"Oh hush up…daddy did before her left again to go travel the U.S with those Jonas Brothers." Miley said as she pouted. "It is good. Left over country fried steak…I know how much you like it so I had dad make extra…and some string beans…fresh and not canned…and some mashed potatoes. I did not include the gravy…left over gravy sucks."

Mikayla, chuckling at Miley looked over at Ashley, "And what did you bring me for lunch, dear?"

Giggling also at Miley, Ashley turned to Mikayla, "Well I have this nice prime rib for you, my love, with a lobster tail, and some asparagus…fresh of course and some homemade yeast roles…but I did not include the au jus sauce…left over au jus sauce sucks."

"Oh shut up you two!" Lilly laughed, "And that is enough of you, Ashley Dewitt, the girl who cannot stop making goo goo eyes at Arnold all during English Lit. God if you are going to have eye sex with him at least don't do it in second period…do it in history when I have gym so I don't have to watch."

"But Lilly…I thought you liked to watch?" Ashley teased.

Lilly blushed and looked at Mikayla, "Not a word from you." Mikayla chucked and lifted her hands up to her chest in surrender.

The four girls laughed again and when they calmed down Lilly looked at Ashley, "So any plans with your mighty Achilles this weekend?"

Ashley smiled, "Oh yes…we are going to dinner and the movies Saturday night and then I am going to seduce him in his room since his mom and dad will be out of town this weekend. And we will be using more than our eyes."

Lilly was glad Ashley had plans. She felt really sad a lot of times they had to exclude her from their lives on occasion. Her, Miley, and Mikayla tried to include her as best they could in special little ways like one of them would ask her to the movies just the two of them or one of the friends would ask her to spend the night and it just be her and one of the other three. There were some things they just could not bring themselves to tell her and it hurt them to do it, but they just felt Ashley would not understand or if told she would not want to be their friend any more and none of them wanted that…losing Ashley would hurt them to much. There Asian friend was the one in there small click that they liked to protect and take care of for some reason. She just had such a hurt and painful look on her face at times and it just triggered their nurturing behavior to kick in. And surprisingly to Lilly it was Mikayla who was always there first for Ashley and the one Ashley turned to the most when she got that hurt expression on her face. Lilly knew she was not surprised Mikayla cared and loved Ashley like she did…just that for Mikayla to act nurturing was…well…different.

Lilly looked at Mikayla, "All you are eating is an apple?"

Mikayla smiled, "Why yes, Lilly, very observant of you I must say." She teased.

"Miley, please go get me one paper plate and some a plastic knife and fork." Lilly said and Miley nodded and got up. "You were doing so well and even gaining back some of the weight you lost. You are going to share my lunch…Miley gave me way too much anyway."

Mikayla shook her head, "No I am not hungry…really, Lilly."

Lilly would not take no for an answer and when Miley came back she gave half her lunch to Mikayla and the other three girls kept pestering her until she ate it. After lunch Mikayla quickly walked to the bathroom, walked into one of the stalls, emptied her stomach of the lunch Lilly kindly gave her, and then took the prescription bottle from her purse and took two of the white pills she now carried with her at all times.

Saturday night came quickly…too quickly for the nervous novice mistress Lilly. She had no idea what to expect at the club. She maybe expected group orgies and people walking around naked…all sorts of things. Images and scenes of the movie Caligula, which Oliver forced her to watch one time, were flashing through her mind as she got dressed. She took hours and hours to get ready and after the eighth phone call to Mikayla on asking her friend's opinion on her outfit Lilly was about to just give it up. She tried everything from her Lola clothes (which while she liked and found cute but just to…anime looking decided against them) to just designer low cut jeans (which did not work for her either). She finally just settled on a short black leather mini, black thigh highs, black leather "Granny" boots that came to just above her ankles with five inch heels (borrowed from Mikayla) and a tight black leather keyhole top (again borrowed from Mikayla). Then came her hair and makeup and Lilly thought that to was a disaster. She tried her hair up, in a pony tail, down and straight, crimped, curled, and it still did not look right to her but finally just gave up and decided to leave it curled. Her make up was just as worse. She tried the Goth look, the punk look, and other different styles and finally decided to just wear her normal makeup but applied a little more to try and get rid of her innocent look. One thing she did not want to do is look innocent. She tried to sneak out of her house without her mom seeing her and of course just like the rest of the day she had no luck.

"And where do you think you are going dressed like that, Lillian Truscott?" Her mother asked just as Lilly got to the front door.

"Oh…umm…see…Mikayla is having a party…a costume party and we…the four of us…decided we would dress…well…kind of umm kinky looking. Nothing major, mom, it's just for fun." Lilly stammered as she felt her cheeks flush.

"And you are just going to Mikayla's and not out in public dressed like that?" Heather questioned.

"Mom, come on…do you think I would go in public dressed like this? You know me better than that." Lilly gave her mother a sweet smile.

Heather rolled her eyes, "I swear…some days I think I would love to be a fly on the wall when you fours girls get together and then I think…no that would frighten me to much to see and hear what you girls do and say." Heather had her arms crossed and was tapping her foot on the floor as she stared at Lilly for a moment. "Ok…go…but you know the rules. No drinking and driving and all that other stuff I am supposed to tell you."

"Ok, mom, I'll be home sometime tomorrow morning." Lilly said as she walked form the door. "Love you, mom."

"Love you to, Lillian." Heather said as she walked back to her office to finish some paperwork shaking her head.

While Lilly thought she was a nervous wreck Miley was worse. She had been ever since Lilly told her they were going to the club. While Lilly was coming along pleasingly well as a mistress to Miley this was going to be a shock to the girl Miley knew. Miley took hours looking over her fetish clothes not sure what to wear. She had not worn any since that night her and Lilly went to Mikayla's "dinner" party and she just hoped what she choose would please her mistress and not freak her out at the same time. She chose a black leather crop bustier that had red laces on the front and cut straight across her bust line to show just enough of her and hid enough of her to get someone wanting more and the bottom stopped just under her breasts at her rib cage. Her skirt was shiny black latex with red laces running up the front of her thighs that left a space to see her legs all the way up to the top of the skirt. She debated boots but then just decided on crimson angle high lace up ballet style shoes with six inch heels. She left her hair down per Lilly's request but did add more curls to it and used heaver makeup than normal and painted her nails crimson to match her lip stick. She looked at her self in the mirror and thought she did look good…sexy and smutty and hoped her mistress approved of her tonight. Tonight she was supposed to look smutty and hoped Lilly understood that. Tonight she was eye candy for her Mistress to lead around on a leash and to show off and display as a piece of very pretty and sexy property. Once ready she picked up a black leather silver studded collar and a leash and headed downstairs to wait for Lilly. She missed her dad when he was out of town but tonight she was glad he was not home.

Lilly walked into Miley's house and found her already on her knees with her head down waiting for her. She smiled at the girl. She had gotten to the point she loved Miley like that…it was sexy.

"Stand and let me look at you." Lilly ordered.

Miley stood and bit her lower lip as Lilly looked over her. Lilly gave Miley an appraising look and thought she looked so lovely, sexy, and smutty. Her first reaction was that there was not way she was going to let Miley be ogled by other people dressed as revealing as she was. Hell, Lilly wore less revealing clothes than that to bed a lot of times. But she swallowed down her jealousy and insecurity because she knew where they were going and it was her idea. Ever since she suggested it to Mikayla Lilly did go online and searched about the larger clubs in L.A. and saw pictures on their web pages and yes they did dress like Miley was dressed tonight so she knew she just had to get over it.

"Turn." Lilly ordered and Miley obeyed so Lilly could check out her entire outfit.

"Yes you look presentable. What is in your hand?" Lilly asked.

"It is my collar and leash for Mistress to use to lead me, m'am." Miley said.

"Well put it on."

"Please forgive me for trying to teach you, Mistress, but it is for you to put around my neck."

Lilly blushed at her lack of knowledge and Miley bit her lower lip trying to hide a smile at how adorable Lilly looked as she blushed. Lilly walked to Miley and attached the collar and Miley handed her the leash.

"If it pleases you, Mistress, you may hold the leash and wait to attach it when we get to the cub." Lilly nodded and took the leash.

She leaned in, "You do look sexy, Miley." And kissed Miley's lips.

"May I also say how lovely, Mistress looks as well?" Miley said and smiled at the kiss and compliment.

Lilly twirled and giggled, "Why yes you may as many times as you would like." Lilly giggled as she twirled as Miley rolled her eyes at her mistress.

"So shall we my dear?" Lilly grinned as she held out her hand.

Miley hesitated at Lilly's sudden cavalier attitude, "Mistress, may I speak please?"

Lilly saw the look of concern on Miley's face, "Sure, Miles, what's wrong?"

"It is just that this is Mistresses first time going to this kind of club and I was hoping to maybe let her know a little of what to expect." Miley said nervously.

Lilly smiled, "Yes I have talked to Mikayla about this and she told me. You are my slave, my pet, my arm candy and all that and I am your mistress. You as a slave will show all other dominants respect and call them "sir", "m'am", "master", or "mistress"…you are to obey me and you do not do anything unless I tell you to and all that kind of stuff. This was my idea, Miley, not Mikayla's. She even tried to talk me out of it. I'll be fine. I am nervous I will not lie, but I will be fine."

Miley nodded, "Please forgive me for thinking Mistress did not prepare herself."

Lilly knew she had to prepare herself mentally for the night as Miley's mistress…her hard core mistress so she decided to start now, "No you are not forgiven for thinking I am stupid, Miley! Do you think your Mistress is an idiot? Do you think she is dumb just because she had blonde hair?" Lilly yelled and Miley took a step back at the sudden outburst.

"Please, Mistress, I…I would never think…"

"That is your problem you did not think! I thought you smarter than that, Miley! Go in the kitchen and get me a wooden spoon!" Lilly yelled and started tapping her right foot on the hardwood floor.

As Miley hurried to the kitchen she heard Lilly's foot tapping and briefly thought that was what Heather, Lilly's mom, did when she was mad. Miley opened one of the kitchen drawers and pulled out a wooden spoon and hurried back to Lilly and handed her the spoon.

Lilly looked at the spoon and then at Miley, "What the fuck is this? I meant a long wooden spoon, you stupid girl! What the hell do you think I can do this?" Lilly threw the six inch spoon on the floor, grabbed Miley by her hair, and pulled the girl into the kitchen. Miley really did not know why. She did not know what Lilly had in mind. The girl asked for a wooden spoon and she got one. Confused Miley whimpered as was dragged into the kitchen by her hair.

Lilly opened one of the drawers and started running her hands through it and not finding a wooden spoon she threw the contents of the draw on the floor. She did that with two drawers until she found what she was looking for…a wooden spoon about fifteen inches long. She held it in her right hand and tapped the head of the spoon in her left taunting Miley.

"You will clean this mess up when you get home! You are already making us late! Now hold out you right hand! You are being punished for thinking I am stupid and not know where we are going tonight!" Lilly ordered. Mikayla told her when she punished that it was always a good thing to let Miley know what she did wrong so she would not make the same mistake twice.

Miley whimpered…that was what the spoon was for…and slowly held out her right hand and her palm up. She closed her eyes tight waiting for the pain. "And don't you dare cry and ruin your makeup…you already forced me to ruin you hair and we don't have time for you to be wasting on redoing your make up and I'll be damned if I will have my pet looking like shit and embarrassing me tonight!"

"Y…yes, m'am." Miley said softly and then let out a cry as the spoon connected with her palm. _Damn…will I ever get used to this_, she thought as she held back her tears.

"Left!" Miley held out her left hand as she drew back her burning right hand. Again she cried out and winced as Lilly brought the wood down hard on her palm hard making a loud smacking sound.

Lilly threw the spoon down on the ground. "Now let's go before you do anything else stupid!" She started walking to the door.

"Yes, Mistress." Miley said with a tight voice trying to hold back her watery eyes. As she followed Lilly she could not help but smile how Lilly had shown her dominance over her. When they got to the door Lilly stood they tapping her foot again with hers arms crossed.

"Well…you don't expect me to open the door do you?" She glared at Miley.

"S…sorry, Mistress." Miley said and opened the door for Lilly.

"God you keep acting this stupid and I may not let you play tonight, Miley. I may just have to find another little pretty pet to play with." Lilly smirked as she walked out of the door. _Maybe a little overboard…but damn that was fun_, Lilly thought as she walked to her car and smiled.

Miley followed with a stunned look on her face at Lilly's words. _Play…what was she talking about? I thought we were just going so she could look around and see what it was like. I did not know she was thinking about playing_. As smile crossed Miley's lips and the smile turned in to a frown, _another pet? Was she serious? Not just no but hell no! Sweet niblets! That will not happen! Miley you had better get it in gear, baby, you have to show her you are the best damn pet at that damn club! Hell people used to almost line up and beg Mikayla to play with you! Show Lilly that pet tonight because there is no way in hell you are going to let some skanky slut bitch touch your Mistress if you can help it!_ Jealousy ran through Miley's body as she jumped ahead of Lilly and opened the car door for her Mistress.


	43. Chapter 43

The four girls arrived at the club in Mikayla's car. Mikayla had driven with Lilly in the passenger side and the two pets, Miley and Brittany, were in the back seat. Mikayla was dressed in a pair of skin tight red leather Capri pants, a black corset with red trim, and red sixth inch spiked heels. Brittany was wearing a very short red pleated skirt, so short the red garters she wore attached to her red stockings were showing, and she also wore a corset almost identical to Mikayla's and on her feet were red ankle high lace up boots with four inch heels. She had whispered to Miley on the ride to the club Mikayla thought it was amusing her and her mistress dressed similar tonight. Lilly kept silent for most of the ride and answered Mikayla's attempt at conversation with short abrupt answers. She was not trying to be rude she was just nervous. She did smile often at the whispered words and giggles from the back seat as her and Mikayla allowed their pets to talk with one another. She found it…cute was the right word. They acted like two little girls on the way to a shopping trip with their mothers. Lilly thought it was nice how much Miley and Brittany seemed to be getting along with one another over the past weeks when they had been together. Listening to the two girls whispers and giggles from the back seat brought a very unwanted thought to Lilly's head and as hard as she tried to drive it from her mind it did not work. Just one more reason she was nervous about tonight.

"…and Mistress is in such a good mood tonight. She has been acting strange over the past weeks and I am so excited about…" Lilly heard Brittany whisper to Miley as the car pulled up into Mikayla's reserved parking space at the club.

"Brittany! Enough of your senseless chatter! The sound of your voice and little giggles are beginning to grate on my nerves! Just because you and Miley have each discovered a kindred spirit with one another does not mean I have to hear you drone on and on like a thirteen year old school girl!" Mikayla shouted as she turned of the car. She turned in her seat and faced her slave. "You will now start acting like who you are and remember your place! If you get all ridiculously giddy one more time tonight I will take you home early…and you do not want me to take you home early! That would ruin the so called good mood you feel I am in and trust me, you stupid girl, you do not want to do that! Now get the fuck out of the car and come open my fucking door!"

Lilly thought for a moment as Mikayla was yelling at Brittany and she had to smile. Not at the verbal punishment or threats but what Mikayla said a "kindred spirit". That was why Miley and Brittany were getting along so well. Both girls were submissive girls and Lilly realized Miley had no friends or someone she could talk to who shared her views of being a submissive. She had found one in Brittany and Miley enjoyed that. Lilly again thought it was cute and could just imagine some of the two girls private conversations while their mistresses where out of the room and wondered if they shared secrets with one another and little tricks on how they could get what they wanted from their mistress. That made Lilly smile. But she was still scared at being at the club and the worse fear she had was that terrible thought running through her mind she could not get rid of.

Brittany had her head bowed during her chastisement, "Yes, Mistress, and please forgive me." She said and got out of the car and opened Mikayla's door. Before Mikayla got out she glanced at Lilly who had not moved. "Shut the door, Brittany and wait!" Brittany closed the door. Mikayla turned to Miley. "Out…go wait by your Mistress's door until she gives you permission to open it!"

"Yes, ma'm." Miley said and got out.

"Lilly, we can leave you know. If you are not ready for this it is understandable. But seriously there is nothing to be afraid of. It is just a club. Think of it as a dance club. That is all it has to be for you. You can dance with Miley and have a nice time. You don't have to do anything you don't want to." Mikayla said in a kind voice once she was alone with Lilly.

Lilly nodded, "I…I am not really worried about going in there Mikayla. I understand that I don't have to do anything or Miley will not have to do anything unless I tell her too and honestly I am kind of curious to look at some of these public rooms and see what goes on in there…it's just something else."

"What, dear, you know you can tell me any of you doubts and concerns. That is why I am here for you. I told you I would help train you." Mikayla glanced at Miley waiting patiently outside Lilly's door and then back at Lilly, "You are not worried that I will try and dominant Miley again are you? When I told her to get out I was…"

Lilly chuckled, "No, Mikayla, I am not worried about that. You are a mistress and wanted to talk to me in private and you told her to get out. I would have done the same with Brittany if I needed to and I knew you would understand. Am I a hundred per cent sure she would obey me over you? Hell no. She still has a very high degree of respect for you, which I don't want her to lose by the way, and maybe she would obey you over me again, but I am not longer jealous because I know you would not do that again. She loves me and I do not doubt that anymore and I love her and I know if she did obey you over me it is not love it is the past control you had over her that is imbedded in her she had not lost yet...and honestly I don't know if I want her to. You were her first Mistress and she needs to continue to respect that about you."

Mikayla smiled and thought how secure Lilly was growing not just in her relationship with Miley but as her role as a mistress. True she had a way to go but she was getting there. Mikayla reached up and touched Lilly's cheek and gently caressed it with the back of her hand, "You are right, my precious flower, I would never do that again. So what is the problem? You have been very sullen on the way over."

Lilly smiled and shrugged, "Nothing. I am ready to go. Umm…Brittany looks nice tonight doesn't she? I mean…umm…she…she looks sexy and all…and well…I just wanted to say you dressed her very well tonight. And umm her and Miley seem to get along very well...and…well…I just think it is nice Miley has another submissive she can talk to sometimes about things."

Mikayla gave Lilly a curious look, "Yes she does and they do and yes it is. Lilly dear, what is running though your mind?"

Lilly blushed and ignored Mikayla's question as she tapped on the window for Miley to open her door. As she got out and grinned at Mikayla, "So Mistress Mikayla shall we?"

Mikayla tapped her window, "Why yes, Mistress Lilly, we shall."

Miley handed her mistress her leash and Brittany did the same for Mikayla and the two mistresses led their beautiful pets into the club.

They had been at the club for close to two hours and Lilly had to admit she was having fun and as Mikayla had said it was almost like regular dance clubs she had been to, besides the fetish wear everyone had on and she would even blush at some of the revealing outfits that hid very little or sometimes nothing at all. She had yet to work up her nerve to visit the public play rooms but she did dance a lot with Miley, Brittany, and Mikayla and had offers from others to dance and a few she took but declining most. She allowed Miley to dance with Brittany, with Mikayla's permission of course, and she allowed Miley to dance with Mikayla. She was having fun and even thought how popular Miley was. She was approached a number of times by other dominants that were directed to her by Miley with offers to "play" with the popular girl. After the first two Lilly was getting mad and jealous that Miley seemed to be sending them her way and thinking Miley wanted to "play" with them but Mikayla, seeing the look in Lilly's eyes, told her that was how it worked. Miley was a submissive at the club with a mistress and she was being respectful to the other dominants by telling them that she was with her mistress and it was up to her mistress to decide if she played with anyone else not her. Lilly had to laugh at the and she calmed down then.

While Lilly saw that Miley was very popular so was Mikayla. They were directed to the dark haired mistress's VIP table with style, the staff treated Mikayla liked she owned the place, which unknown to Lilly that was no far from the truth since Mikayla was on of the largest private investors the club had. Mikayla herself sat at her VIP table like a queen, Lilly thought. A queen looking at her subjects enjoy themselves. And then there were the people who also asked Mikayla to play with them and their submissive pets as well as the random unattached slave that would dare approach her and make subtle respectful hints they would enjoy playing with Mistress Mikayla. Lilly would giggle and thought it was like a royal court trying to curry favor from their queen. Lilly felt…proud to be with Mikayla.

One thing that did draw Mikayla's attention to Lilly was the way she kept eying Brittany and then the way she just stared at Brittany and Miley when they danced. Mikayla was wondering if Lilly was having some type of devious thought in her head. She would not have minded it Lilly wanted to play with Brittany and she knew her pet would love the chance since she did find both Lilly and Miley very attractive but Mikayla really did not know if that was a good idea. She had seen the look in Miley's eyes as other submissive of both sexes approached Lilly begging for attention from the fresh new very pretty mistress at the club filled with mostly regulars. Miley was jealous and while Mikayla found that very amusing she did not know how the two girls relationship would handle something involving someone else. True Miley would have no choice if Lilly did want to play with another girl, yes she could agree if she did not want do anything sexual with another girl, but if Lilly as her mistress wanted to play then that was her right and she could make Miley watch. Mikayla decided to let it go.

She had enough interfering in the two girl's relationship as far as what they should and shouldn't do. Yes she would gladly help teach Lilly and continue to give her advice and she truly wanted to see the girls relationship last, but the last time she cruelly stepped in it almost destroyed the friendships she valued so highly. She knew she did the right thing and it had to be done to help Lilly and Miley to either continue or move on, but not only did it nearly destroy the friendship it nearly destroyed Mikayla as well, even if she refused to admit it she knew that was true. She would do anything in her power for her three friends she loved so dearly but this was one thing she was going to step aside on.

Lilly and Mikayla were sitting at their table as Miley knelt on a cushion at Lilly's feet and Brittany did the same at her mistress's feet. Miley was feeling very good at how the way things were going and loved how Lilly paraded her around to show her off. Miley knew Lilly was pleased with her so far this night and she was very proud to be serving a mistress as lovely as Lilly. She smiled as she was watching Lilly and Mikayla talk and thought this was so much better than she thought the night would be when she stiffened as she felt a finger nail run across her bare shoulder scratching it a little and she instinctually looked up and saw Cassandra smiling down at her. Miley immediately lowered her head in respect and swallowed hard.

Lilly was chatting with Mikayla, actually pointing out to her friend and fellow mistress that some people should not wear certain clothes, and giggling when she saw Miley flinch out of the corner of her eye. She turned and looked up to see a girl standing very close to Miley and looking like she wanted to eat the brown haired girl for dinner.

What Lilly saw was a very beautiful girl with long dark hair, smooth skin the color of coco butter, very lovely half Asian features. Lilly thought the girl was breathtaking and had a body she would kill to have. The girl gave Lilly a condescending smile and then looked at Mikayla and Lilly could see the hate in her eyes.

"Mikayla, nice to see you again." The girl said in a sexy naturally husking voice. Lilly thought she would have made an excellent phone sex operator and suddenly felt intimidated by her.

"Yes for you I am sure it is Cassandra." Mikayla said with a fake smile playing on her lips.

Lilly's eyes went wide. This was the Cassandra! The Cassandra who was Miley's mistress for a short period of time! The Cassandra that allowed Miley to play with that bitch who did that disgusting thing to Miley!

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend, Mikayla?" Cassandra asked.

"Yes and please sit down, I am getting a sore neck looking up at you and you are not worth me getting a sore neck over." Mikayla said and Lilly could pick up that Mikayla did not like Cassandra and she was glad because she hated Cassandra.

Cassandra smirked and sat down in a chair that she put very close to Miley. Lilly then noticed how the new dominants hand started caressing Miley's shoulder by gently running her well manicured nails up and down on Miley's bare skin leaving a trail of small red scratches.

"Lilly dear this is Cassandra, Cassandra this is Lilly. She is Miley's Mistress." Mikayla added the last part to show Cassandra that Miley was not free game tonight. She did her part and now the rest was up to Lilly. Mikayla could not fight Lilly's battle for her on this matter. It was up to the blonde girl to prove her dominance over Miley and to tell Cassandra to back off. Miley was not hers so therefore she had to let Lilly fight this fight.

Cassandra laughed, "Oh…are you that, Lilly? The Lilly that gave me that rude phone call and threatened me? The Lilly that could not give our Miley what she needed? So, girl, did you finally decide you can become the Mistress Miley needs? You don't look like much…as a matter of fact I don't think you can handle Miley…she does need a firm hand and does like to be taken to the extreme and I just don't think you can do that." Cassandra started to stroke Miley's hair and pulling it slightly with each stroke.

Miley was kneeling, whimpering, and squirming under the touch of Cassandra as she wanted to beg Lilly to help her…or to beg Mikayla to help her. She hated being touched and now her haired pulled by her former short term mistress and she was afraid Lilly would not know what to do in this power struggle. Miley knew Cassandra very well of course and knew Cassandra was a powerful Mistress and could be very cruel in her "play" time but she did give Miley what she wanted. Cassandra did know how to take Miley to the extreme with the pain and have her crying and begging for more until she was brought to orgasm just from the pain. But she never did really like Cassandra and right now she hated her for what she was trying to do and Miley was whispering in her head for Lilly to be strong.

Lilly looked at Cassandra and saw what she was doing to Miley and as she tried to stand up so she could slap the other girl and tell her to get her hands off Miley she felt a hand on her elbow and looked at Mikayla. Mikayla was shaking her head slightly and Lilly sat back down and glared at Cassandra.

"Yeah I am that Lilly and I meant every word with my threat. And I don't like you pawing at Miley." Lilly said sternly as Cassandra laughed.

"You don't…well she used to like my pawing if I remember correctly." She turned to Miley, "Isn't that right, dear. Didn't you like my pawing and all the other things I did to you?"

Miley let out another whimper and silently begged Lilly to do something or give her a command to show Cassandra she belonged to her and not Cassandra. Miley risked a glance at Brittany and the pretty blonde just gave her a look of pity. Miley let out a small squeak of pain and Cassandra pulled her hair hard.

"Answer me!" She ordered in a commanding voice.

Cassandra had been watching Miley and her so called mistress since they walked into the club. She had seen the doubt in the blonde's eyes all night and so Lilly as weak and really did not know what she was doing. Normally she could have cared less but she owed Miley for the way the submissive girl rejected her and she was going to get her pay back tonight.

Miley opened her mouth to speak, "Miley! Do not answer her! Come closer to me and place you head on my lap, now!" Lilly yelled. Miley smiled and did as her mistress ordered.

Lilly grabbed Cassandra's arm tight and pulled it off Miley, "You will let go of her and if you ever touch her or anything I own again without my permission I will make good on those threats I made and beat the hell out of you! Now why don't you just leave Mikayla's table and go find some other pet to play with…if one will have you!"

Cassandra looked into Lilly's eyes and saw hate and anger and did not doubt the girl would actually start a physical fight with her at that moment. She stood up and glared at Mikayla, "I always thought better of you, Mikayla! I did not know you had such vulgar friends!" With that she stormed off to go find another girl to play with and she was going to play hard in her anger.

Mikayla chuckled as she leaned in close to Lilly, "That was very good, dear, but you really did not have to physically threaten her. You did what was expected and she got the point."

Lilly blushed as she gently stroked Miley's hair and the brown haired girl almost purred as she had her head in Lilly's lap. She was grinning at how Lilly claimed her and protected her.

As the night went on Lilly decided to get the courage to view some of the public play rooms, her courage started after they watched the stage show and saw a mistress as she dominated a male submissive on the stage with various devices and then a master dominate a female slave almost the same way. Lilly stared through half of the first show with her jaw dropped until Mikayla laughingly told her to close it. She blushed but could not take her eyes off of either show. She was not disgusted as she thought she would be but there were some things done that she thought there was no way she could ever do. One of the few times she did remove her eyes from the show was to look at Miley and she could not help but notice the look if her pet's eyes and the desire she saw in them as Miley bit her lower lip. After the show ended curiosity got the better of Lilly and she led Miley with the leach to view the public rooms.

She saw rooms with nothing but dominants spanking the bare bottoms of both male and female submissive, she saw a room where a male submissive was bound to a table naked except for very skimpy briefs as three mistresses dribbled hot wax over his chest, stomach, and nipples. They did invite Lilly to join the fun as one of them offered her a candle but she declined politely. Another room there were both sexes of submissive pets shackled to what Lilly thought of as a great X and dominates flogged them. Lilly did stay in this room the longest to watch. When she was done exploring she led Miley back up to Mikayla's VIP table.

"Miley, go dance with Brittany." Lilly ordered and she looked at Mikayla for permission for Brittany to dance. Mikayla nodded and the two pets left.

"So what is on you mind and did you enjoy the rooms?" Mikayla smiled as she could see something was troubling Lilly.

"They were ok…not really what I expected. I mean it was nothing hard core and there was not sex going one." Lilly answered.

"No all that takes place in the private rooms or the overnight rooms upstairs like the one you and Miley will be sleeping in tonight." Mikayla had given Lilly a tour of her private room earlier and told Lilly she had rented one for her and Miley.

"So…ummm…if let's say I wanted to…umm…take Miley to a private room…how would I do that?" Lilly stammered.

Mikayla laughed, "Why, Lillian, are you getting a little excited after all the things you saw tonight?" Mikayla teased.

Lilly blushed but smirked at Mikayla, "Excited…damn I am horny as all get out!" She exclaimed.

This made Mikayla laugh harder. "Well you just ask for a private room from the man at the counter by them, pay for it by the hour…you can rent them for as long as you like but they charge by the hour, he gives you a pass key, and then in you go. Most rooms are all similar and they come fully equipped with everything you need. But if you really want to take Miley to your room for the night…they also come with toys and if you would like a better variety please get what you would like from my private room. I do have quiet the collection in there."

Lilly bit her lower lip, "Yeah…but…umm…how much do these private rooms cost?"

Mikayla smiled, "For you…nothing. It is on the house. Now tell me why you are insistent on a private room."

Lilly looked at her hands that were in her lap and she was twisting hard. "I…umm…I…IwantBrittanytojoinus…if it is fine with you." She said rapidly.

Mikayla looked at Lilly in shock and then she gained her composure just as quickly. "So that is why you have been ogling her all night. Why Lillian Truscott…I am shocked by you. And I thought Miley was your one and only." Mikayla teased.

Lilly glared at Mikayla and clamed down just as quick. "No...well…yes…I mean I find Brittany attractive and sexy but umm…I don't want to be with her. I want her to be with Miley. I want to watch her fuck Miley. Ok…happy now? I told you and…and now you don't think I love Miley and…and that was why I did not want to tell you or do this. But the way they act with one another and everything is like well…it kind of turns me on. I know Miley does not like her in that way and I know she loves me and I love her…very much…but just the way they have been acting with one another makes me…well…I want them to do it and I told you I had this fantasy about seeing Miley with another girl…another submissive…and I thought who better than Brittany. That is of course she agrees and you agree."

Mikayla was chuckling during Lilly's speech, "Well first of all, yes I know Brittany will agree. And I am sure Miley will. And yes I agree as long as I am in the room as well." Lilly smiled and nodded. For some reason having Mikayla in there gave her more confidence. "But…are you sure, Lilly? You are not just some novice mistress asking me to allow my pet to play with her and her pet. I have done that and I have seen them running from the room and I never cared…but you…you are also my friend and while tonight Miley is nothing to me but a slave…a pet to be used for my own amusement…she also is my friend. So…are you sure?"

Lilly nodded, "Yeah…I mean…what better place than this. It would make me more comfortable if it happened here and if I don't like it then it never happens again. I want to set some ground rules first."

Mikayla nodded, "Yes setting limits is always a good thing. What do you have in mind?"

"Well…maybe just a little spanking and maybe use the riding crop on them. I don't want to have sex with Brittany…I just want her to have sex with Miley…and no kissing. She cannot kiss Miley."

Mikayla laughed, "Oh, Lilly, you are such a dear. That is fine by me. Now do I get to use any fun instruments of pain on Miley or when we spank…as you put it…our little pets am I restricted to Brittany and you to Miley."

Lilly thought for a moment, "No…you can spank Miley and I can spank Brittany…but Mikayla…please don't take her to the extreme…ok." Lilly asked softly.

Mikayla placed her hand on Lilly's hand, "I would not do that dear, unless you tell me to. I will behave with her I promise. But I do have a word of caution…Brittany is not like Miley. She only enjoys the pain for a while and I ask you to respect her safe word. And one more time…do you want this, Lilly?"

Lilly nodded, "I will respect her and…umm." She looked at the dance floor as doubt was running through her and saw Miley and Brittany dancing close and very seductive with one another. She turned back to Mikayla, "Yes I do."

Mikayla nodded, "Ok…then we will inform out pets." She called the waitress over and had her go get Miley and Brittany from the dance floor.

When the two submissive girls returned they assumed their submissive positions next to their mistresses. Mikayla placed her hand on Brittany's head and stroked her hair. "Brittany, Lilly had asked if you and I would like to join her and Miley in a private play room. Do you agree?"

Brittany's eyes flashed at Mikayla, then Lilly, and then Miley and she had a large smile on her face as she focused back on her mistress. "Yes, Mistress. I would enjoy that if it gives you pleasure."

Miley heard Mikayla's words and was shocked but she did not look up at Lilly. She would keep her head down until her mistress addressed her.

"Miley, do you agree?" Lilly asked and Miley looked up and Lilly looked into those wonderful ocean blue eyes. She was looking for a sign in those eyes and kind of hoping she would see one. She was looking for doubt but she did not see any. She did not see any doubt or desire…Miley's eyes were almost blank.

"If pleases Mistress then yes m'am." Miley said.

Mikayla stood and brought Brittany up by her leash and Lilly did the same to Miley and the four girls walked to the private play rooms.


	44. Chapter 44

_**The next chapter will be posted right after this one. I wrote it as one chapter but it was to long so I split it up**_.

Mikayla led Brittany into the private room as Lilly followed behind leading Miley on her leash. Lilly's stomach was flipping in her nervousness but also she could feel the tingling between her legs as she was getting aroused about the thought of what was going to happen. Once in the room Mikayla closed and locked the room and ordered Brittany to kneel in the center of the room and Lilly followed her example as she had Miley do the same.

"It's your party, Lilly. What would you like them to do?" Mikayla whispered to the blonde.

Lilly looked around the room and saw a padded table with cuffs on both ends, the same style X cross she saw in the public room that held her attention as dominates punished their slaves. She saw the wall that held very similar devices as the ones in Miley's Hannah closet and in the far side of the room were two chests of drawers Lilly knew contained a number of sex toys. He eyes looked at the ceiling and she saw a hook set up on a pulley system.

"What…what is that for?" She asked Mikayla.

Mikayla smiled, "Oh…it is used for suspension bondage and play. You can suspend your pet above the floor and have fun. Would you like to see how it works?"

Lilly swallowed hard not taking her eyes off the hook. "Umm…well…yeah kind of."

Mikayla grinned, "On which one?" She asked.

Lilly looked at both Miley and Brittany on their knees with their head down. They did not seem to be listening but Lilly knew they were. "Umm…Brittany…but…but she needs to be naked first." Lily did not know if she was just hearing things as her heart pounded in her chest but she could have sworn she hear Miley whimper when she said Brittany.

Mikayla nodded, "Your party, Lilly. You tell her but first we need to get them to set limits and safe words, ok." Mikayla said gently. Lilly nodded.

"Brittany, you will obey Lilly tonight as you obey me. Understand?"

"Yes Mistress." Brittany replied.

Lilly took the hint, "Miley, Mikayla is also you mistress tonight and you will obey her."

"As it pleases you, Mistress." Miley replied.

With safe words and limits set, Lilly did notice Miley had very few, Mikayla walked to the drawers and came back holding a pair of padded leather cuffs she handed to Lilly. "Ok, dear, like I said your party. Go ahead."

"Brittany, take off you clothes…except the boots…I like the boots." Lilly order in an unsure voice and again she could have sworn Miley whimpered and when she looked at her pet she saw Miley squirming a little. Lilly thought Miley must be excited about being able to play with Brittany. That made the blonde mistress jealous but also excited.

Lilly then turned her focus on Brittany as the girl pulled down her panties and then stood up naked with only her collar, stockings, and boots on. Lilly's eyes wondered over the blonde pet's body and she had to admit it was lovely. She had nice a firm flat stomach and her breasts were a nice size and tipped with rose colored nipples that were now erect in the girl's excitement. Lilly also liked the fact Brittany had tan lines. She always found them sexy even her own. As her eyes went back up Brittany's body she noticed the girl was completely shaved in her pubic area and Lilly like that was well. Miley kept hers nice and neat and very trim but Lilly made a mental note to tell Miley to either shave or wax…Lilly grinned at the wax part and thought she would just have to go with Miley on that day to see her suffer. Lilly turned to Mikayla.

"Ok…umm…how…how do we get her up their?"

Mikayla chuckled, "Place the cuffs around her wrists…not behind her back. And have her lift her arms and attach the D ring on the cuffs chain to the hook."

Lilly did as Mikayla instructed and when Brittany was attached with her hands cuffed above her head to the hook Lilly saw her arms start to stretch and Brittany gave a whimpering sound as she was pulled off the ground until all she could do was balance herself on her tip toes. Lilly looked around and saw Mikayla pulling the pulley to raise the girl

"Cool." Lilly whispered and then blushed and was glad no one heard her. "Ok…umm…can…can I use something on her?"

Mikayla nodded, "She is your pet." She then turned to Miley. "You. Go get your Mistress a flogger. The captain's daughter would be the best for her I think."

"Yes, Mistress." Miley got up and walked to the wall and chose the instrument she was told to get and walked back to Lilly. She got on her knees and presented the whip to her Mistress.

"Thank you, you may go and I want you undressed as well. It is not fair we get to see Mistress Mikayla's pet naked but not mine." Lilly ordered.

"Yes, Mistress." Miley replied and Lilly saw her look at Brittany sharply and the when Miley was caught she quickly adverted her eyes.

Lilly looked at what Mikayla had referred to as "the captain's daughter" and thought it looked similar to the ones in Miley's closet; it had a leather wrapped handle about seven inches long but the nine lashes were made of rope and not leather.

"Lilly dear, a moment please." Mikayla said and Lilly walked over to the other mistress and Mikayla wrapped her in a hug and placed her lips to Lilly's ear. "I chose that one because as I said, Brittany is not into the pain as much as Miley and with all this being new to you there is a less chance you will hurt her that bad. The ropes don't hurt as much as the leather." She whispered.

Lilly nodded and agreed with Mikayla. She pulled back a little, "Do…do you want to play with, Miley?"

Mikayla leaned up and gave Lilly a lingering closed mouth kiss that was innocent but seductive at the same time. When done she pulled back. "This is for you, dear. I will have my fun later."

Lilly smiled at Mikayla and walked back to the now whimpering blonde submissive. Lilly drew back the whip and slashed it across Brittany's back. Brittany's body jerked and she cried out due to the pain. Lilly did not strike her as hard as she could and when she did not hear the girl's safe word she hit her harder. Again the suspended blonde girl cried out and her body jerked and now she was whimpering louder but still no safe word. Lilly saw the welts on the girl's back and when she struck Brittany again she was careful not to hit her in the same place. After five more strikes with Brittany crying now from the pain and whimpering Lilly still did not hear a safe word but she stopped. She was feeling ashamed that she hurt Brittany but she also felt powerful and turned on. She looked at Mikayla.

"You…you can let her down now. I…I want to do something different." Lilly said and when Mikayla looked at Lilly, the blonde mistress could see lust and desire in her counterparts brown eyes and she knew Mikayla was enjoying what Lilly had done.

Mikayla lowered Brittany and when the blonde girl's feet touched the floor she collapsed and would have fallen to the floor if Lilly had not caught her. Lilly held her as she whimpered.

"You…you ok, Brittany?" Lilly asked in a kind voice.

Brittany looked up at Lilly's kind soft eyes and smiled at the gentleness of the other girl…something Mikayla never showed. Mikayla would have let her fall to the ground and then told her to get up. "Yes…yes, Mistress, green, m'am." Lilly knew that green meant it was ok for her to continue to dominant Brittany. "M'am…may…may I be…may I have permission to kiss you, Mistress?" she asked Lilly.

Lilly smiled, "Yes you may." She leaned down and Brittany's lips touched hers and she parted her mouth to allow Brittany's tongue to slide past her lips. Lilly did the same and kissed the girl. They kissed until Lilly heard a whimper and she pulled back and saw Miley looking at them. She felt guilty for what she did so she helped Brittany stand up.

"Go to the table and get on all fours with you ass in the air." She ordered the girl.

"Yes, Mistress." Brittany did as she was told and Lilly turned to Miley.

"You…go join her. Side by side."

"Y…Yes, Mistress." Miley said and gave Lilly a quick glare and then corrected her facial expression just as fast. Lilly thought Miley was upset because she was not the one being dominated so she was going to correct that.

"Mistress Mikayla, I think our two pets need a spanking." Lilly smirked. The flogging kind of made her feel bad but a spanking she could do. Lilly had spanked Miley plenty of times and she knew she could handle it.

"Why yes, dear, I think a nice spanking would be in order. Which pet would do you want the pleasure of spanking?" Mikayla said with a chuckle.

Lilly looked at both girls who were on their hands and knees with their butts in the air and thought how sexy the sight was. She wanted to spank Miley…hell she wanted to take Miley upstairs and have sex with her. Lilly was turned on by the entire night and what she did to Brittany just made her down right horny as hell. But she also wanted to give Miley something she could not give her. Miley liked the pain…extreme pain…Lilly knew and Lilly was not ready for that step yet if ever, but she knew Mikayla was. Lilly told Mikayla not to take Miley to the extreme and she still did not want her to, but she could give Miley more than Lilly could.

"You…you take Miley and I'll take Brittany." Lilly said.

"As you, wish, Lilly." Mikayla walked to the wall and grabbed two paddles and gave Lilly one. Lilly compared hers to Mikayla's. Hers was almost like a standard paddle made or wrapped in leather but Mikayla's had metal studs on it. Mikayla smiled as she looked at Lilly.

"A girl likes what she likes." She leaned in close to Lilly again so the two submissive girls could not hear her. "Don't worry, baby, I won't take her there. I won't even get close. I know how much to give her."

Lilly smiled her thanks and then turned to Brittany. "Your party, Lilly, I'll follow your lead." She heard Mikayla chuckle and brought the paddle on the blondes backside. Brittany jerked her head up and gave a yelp and Lilly drew back and paddled her again. She heard the smack of Mikayla's paddle on Miley and glanced over and saw Miley had her head thrown back and Lilly could see the pure desire in Miley's eyes. She felt a little jealous but when she saw Mikayla strike Miley again and heard Miley's loud whimper she got excited and turned her attention back to Brittany. Lilly brought the paddle down again harder and Brittany let out a cry but still no safe word. Lilly looked once more at Miley and saw the girl was whimpering and tears were in her eyes.

"More…please, Mistress…please more." Miley cried out in her desire to feel the wonderful pain.

"Shut up, Miley! You don't beg!" Mikayla yelled as she brought the paddle down again and Miley cried out.

"I…I am sorry, Mistress…please…please forgive me." Miley whimpered and once again Mikayla struck her but harder this time.

Lilly felt her emotions go crazy. She felt jealousy, anger, power, and lust flow through her as she heard Miley begging for more and Brittany whimpering and crying. She closed her eyes and started paddling Brittany harder and faster. She did not know how many times she paddled Brittany but she kept going.

"Red! Red! Oh…please stop! Red, Mistress…oh God please red!" Brittany cried out as Lilly paddled her.

"LILLY! STOP!" Lilly heard Mikayla's voice and then felt the other girl's grip on her hand to prevent the paddle from coming down again on her pet. "Lilly…stop it!" Mikayla yelled again. Lilly dropped the paddle and started crying as Mikayla wrapped her arms around her. "Shhh…its ok, baby, its ok." She turned to the two submissive girls. "You…both of you stay!" Brittany was whimpering and crying from the pain while Miley was whimpering wanting more. Mikayla led Lilly to a chair in the room and sat her down. She then got down on her knees in front of the blonde.

"Shhh...its ok, Lilly. Calm down, baby. You are doing fine. You just got a little carried away."

Lilly wiped her face and stopped crying as she nodded at Mikayla. "I…I'm ok. I…I am sorry. I…I did not hear her…honest, Mikayla."

"I believe you, baby. Do you want to leave? Have them get dressed and we can all go upstairs to my room and just talk or maybe even watch a movie or something? I have plenty of snacks up there and a microwave."

Lilly looked at both Brittany and Miley and shook her head. "No…I…I still want to see it." She whispered and could not believe those words came from her mouth.

Mikayla smiled, "Ok…but let me handle it from here. You just relax and enjoy the show."

Lilly nodded, "Tell her…tell her I am sorry."

Mikayla smiled and kissed Lilly on the cheek. "I'll make it up to her for you."

Lilly smiled as Mikayla walked over and stood in front of Brittany and wiped the tears from her face. "She got carried away, baby. Are you ok?"

"Yes…yes…m'am…I…I understand." Brittany said in a soft voice.

Mikayla smiled, "Well we are going to give you a treat now for being so brave. You get to fuck dear Miley and I will let you use the vibrating one to give you pleasure as well."

Brittany smiled, "Yes, Mistress." She looked at Miley who had her head down and her long brown hair spilled over her head to cove her face. "Is…is that ok, Miley?" She asked.

"What…whatever pleases my Mistress." Miley said in a monotone voice.

Mikayla walked to the area of the room where the toys were kept and selected what she wanted and walked back to the two girls. She handed Brittany a strap on dildo like the one Lilly uses on Miley and then she brought up a long metal bar with shackles on each end. She looked at Lilly.

"This is a spreader bar. It will keep Miley's legs spread. It doesn't hurt…well can pull the muscles a little and it can be somewhat uncomfortable but she does not mind." Mikayla explained. Lilly nodded it was ok.

"Miley, turn over and spread your legs!" Mikayla said harshly.

Miley obeyed and Mikayla had to spread Miley's legs further apart and attached her ankles to the cuffs. She then placed Miley's hands in the cuffs on the table above her head. Miley had her hands above her head and her feet were in the air spread by the bar as she was exposed for all to see as she whimpered in the discomfort of the bar but also in desire to be penetrated.

"Lilly, how would you like Brittany to fuck her?" Mikayla asked and then chuckled at the confused look. "I mean in her ass or in her pussy…which by the way is just dripping wet."

Lilly swallowed. "Umm…in…in her ass." She said. She had never done that to Miley and did not know if Miley enjoyed it or not but for some reason the thought turned her on even more.

"Brittany get the lubricant and have fun." Mikayla chuckled again and walked back and stood next to Lilly.

Brittany did as she was told and when she had spread the gel on the dildo portion of the strap on she inserted a lubed finger inside Miley's butt. Miley closed her eyes and moaned in the pleasure of the sensation and even let out a small whimper when Brittany withdrew her finger. Brittany then turned on the vibrating portion of the sex toy and moaned in the pleasure it gave her as she climbed on the table to penetrate Miley. Miley let out a loud grunting moan as the blonde went inside her and then a whimpering sound as Brittany started thrusting in her. When Miley got adjusted to the feeling and discomfort she started to feel the pleasure and she moaned as Brittany started going harder and faster as her own pleasure from the vibration took control over her.

"Ohhh….God…harder…Brittaaaaany….fuck me harder!" Miley yelled in her pleasure as she threw back her head and moaned.

She then wanted to see Lilly. She wanted to see her Mistress's face. She wanted to see how much she was pleasing Lilly. That was what mattered to her. Brittany felt good…damn good inside her and she was getting pleasure but she would get her most pleasure seeing her Mistress pleased. She opened her eyes and turned to Lilly and what she saw was not pleasure.

Lilly had been watching Miley and how much the girl was enjoying getting penetrated anally and she felt jealous and turned on at the same time by Miley's moans and then her begging for Brittany to fuck her harder. When Miley turned her head and focused her eyes on Lilly's; Lilly saw how much pleasure Miley was getting and she panicked. Lilly jumped up from her chair and ran to the door. She fumbled with the locked door as she pulled on it.

"Let me out! Somebody open this fucking door!" She screamed and finally got it unlocked and opened and ran from the room closing the door behind her.

"LILLY!" Miley screamed. "Get off me! Get the fuck off me!" Miley yelled but Brittany was already doing that. Miley pulled on her cuffed hands, "Unlock me, Mikayla, fucking unlock me and let me up!" She yelled and forgot her place in her pain of seeing Lilly run from the room.


	45. Chapter 45

Mikayla watched Lilly struggle with the door and run from the room and then turned to the two girls on the table. She saw Miley crying and begging Brittany to get off her and then for Mikayla to unlock the cuffs. Mikayla, who had the key to the cuff walked over to the table as Brittany pulled out of Miley and climbed off the table. Mikayla unlocked the cuffs for a crying Miley and then unlocked her feet from the spreader bar. The brown haired girl jumped up and started gathering her clothes and trying to put the outfit back on. She was struggle with the laces on her top as tears came down her face.

"Why the fuck do you mistress have to make us dress in such complicated fucking clothes!" Miley screamed in her pain.

"Get dressed, Brittany." Mikayla said calmly to Brittany and then smiled at Miley and walked to her, "Her let me get that dear." She said and quickly and with daft expert fingers laced Miley's top up. "I am sure she want upstairs since she does not have a car. She may call a cab or something and her phone is in her purse in her room." Mikayla said calmly.

"They…they won't let me up there without an escort." Miley sobbed. Mikayla knew she meant the security at the foot of the stairs. Submissive were not allowed to the private overnight rooms without a dominant to escort them.

Mikayla turned and saw Brittany still getting dressed, "Brittany, stay here. I will be back to collect you after I take Miley upstairs."

"Yes, Mistress." Brittany said and the looked at Miley, "Miley…I…I am sorry. I…I only did what…" She started.

"Don't, Brittany, you only did what you were told to do. It is not your fault. Miley understands that." Mikayla interrupted her pet.

Miley nodded and she cried and walked from the room. She did know that and she did not blame Brittany. She walked from the room so quickly she left Mikayla behind. She got halfway to the stairs leading up to the rooms when someone grabbed her around the waist and held her tight.

"Awww…I saw you so called Mistress running upstairs crying like a little bitch that she is. Did she not like playing with you, Miley, or did she lack the nerve." A cruel voice teased her.

Miley looked at the person holding her and saw it was Cassandra and she struggled to break free but the other girl's grip was to strong. "Please…please let me go, m'am, please." Miley begged through her tears.

"Why don't you forget her, Miley, and come play with me. You know I can give you what you want…what you body craves. Don't forget I know you, Miley, and I know what you enjoy." Cassandra taunted.

"Nooo…please, m'am, please. I…I have to go to her…please." Miley begged and struggled but still could not break free.

"Cassandra, let her go NOW!" Miley heard Mikayla's voice and Miley had to smile at that voice as she cried. That was Mikayla's ultimate Mistress voice. The voice that used to make Miley's blood run cold in her veins with fear, but now she thought it was one of the best voices she ever heard as Cassandra let her go.

Miley ran to the foot of the stairs only to be blocked by a very large black man with a black tee shirt that had security written across it. Miley did not know him and thought he must be new and that did her no good. If it was someone who knew her then maybe she could have gotten through. She just dropped to her knees and grabbed the pants of his jeans and begged him to let her upstairs. He just stood stone faced and ignored her as she begged and cried.

Mikayla walked to Cassandra and stood about three inches from her face. Cassandra was about a half an inch taller but Mikayla was not intimidated by the other girl. Mikayla was not intimidated by much.

"Cassandra, she belongs to another and you have no right to keep pawing at her and trying to get her to play with you! You were told once by her mistress to back off and now I am telling you. Back the fuck off, bitch!' Mikayla said loudly and some of the club's guests could hear her over the music and turned to see the battle between the two girls. The security staff also started to move closer just in case things got beyond words.

Cassandra smiled, "Ok come now, Mikayla, you know Miley better than anyone here. You know what she enjoys and what she can take. You also know that blonde bitch is not worthy of Miley. She could never give Miley what she needs and craves. Miley deserves and needs a stronger Mistress. She needs someone like us to control her. You know Miley needs someone to not just play with her but to control every aspect of her life. She needs more than that upstart whore she is with now." Cassandra's smile left her face and her head jerked to the side when Mikayla slapped her face. The sound of the slap was so hard people close to them could hear it over the loud music.

"Don't you ever…ever call my friends or my pets a whore! If I even hear you say that word to anyone in front of me again not only will I have you banned from this club but you will be on my shit list! And trust me, Cassandra, you do not want to be on that list! Now get the fuck out of my sight!" Mikayla yelled in a voice so full of venom it made Cassandra step back.

Cassandra glared at Mikayla for a moment and saw the fire in the dark eyes of the girl she saw as a rival. She had seen Mikayla mad before but nothing like this so she looked at her feet and the girl kneeling down by her side.

"Give me your fucking leash and come along!" She ordered and the pet she had found earlier to play with handed her the end of the leash and started to stand when Cassandra pushed her down. "I did not tell you to fucking stand. Crawl on you hands and knees, you stupid who…slut!"

Mikayla looked at the pet who Cassandra had claimed for the night and gave a slight smirk. She remembered the girl from months earlier when she allowed the girl's mistress to play with Miley one night. The very pretty and very small petite Goth girl looked up at her and then started to crawl after her mistress for the night.

"Stop!" Mikayla yelled and Cassandra stopped. Mikayla looked at the Goth pet. "Amber, right, you name is Amber." It was not a question.

"Y…y…yes, Mistress, th…this girl is honored Mistress Mikayla remembered her name." The small pretty girl stammered. Mikayla thought she was just adorable and looked like a cute little doll. A kinky bondage Goth doll by her attire, but still a doll.

"You will play with me tonight, Amber!" Mikayla stated in a show of dominance.

"You can't do that, Mikayla! You can't take her from me! You know that!" Cassandra yelled back.

Mikayla smiled, "Like you tried to take Miley away from her mistress? Plus it is already done. Amber is mine for the night. All you have to do is look at her eyes! She may play with you tonight but I bet she will set so many limits you would not enjoy yourself and the whole time she will be thinking of me."

"Fuck you Mikayla! Here…take the little slut!" Cassandra through the leash in the floor and stormed away. She saw Mikayla as her rival but she also knew she was way out classed and lost the battle of wills against the other mistress. She had seen the look in the Goth pet's eyes and knew Mikayla was right. The little submissive not longer wanted her.

Mikayla looked and saw Miley's path being blocked by the large bouncer and when he looked at Mikayla she just nodded and he let the crying begging submissive girl run past him up the stairs.

Mikayla then looked at the girl kneeling at her feet. "Hand me your leash, girl!" Mikayla snapped and Amber gave her the leash. Mikayla looked at the girl still on her knees. "Where is your Mistress? Last time you came with one…a very attractive blonde."

Amber looked up, "Yes, m'am, she has been out of town for three weeks and she has allowed me to come play tonight."

Mikayla smiled, "Come I have such a lovely blonde pet waiting that you will just love."

Mikayla walked back to the private room where Brittany was waiting as Amber crawled on her hands and knees behind her. Mikayla knew Lilly had been wrong. She told Miley to play with Brittany and she was just doing as her mistress told her. Mikayla did ask Lilly four times if she was sure and she said yes. She loved the two dearly but this was not her problem. Lilly and Miley needed to work their own problem out tonight.

Brittany had been right early this evening when she said Mikayla was in a good mood tonight. She was and she wanted to play and play hard tonight. She had not been in the mood for weeks and tonight she intended on making up for it. She smiled as she remembered Miley telling her that the Goth girl crawling behind her had just the most talented tongue. Mikayla was going to test that tonight and a number of other things with her new play toy.

Miley ran up the stairs and stopped in front of the door of the room her and Lilly were to share that night…_were to share…I just don't know now_, Miley thought as she took several deep breaths to calm her self. It worked only a little. Still crying she knocked on the door.

"Go away, Miley." She heard Lilly's voice coming from the room and could tell her mistress was crying as well.

Miley dropped to her knees at the door. "Please, Mistress…please let me in. Please, Lilly, I…I don't know what I did wrong. Please let me in and tell me…please." Miley begged.

"It's not locked." She heard Lilly tell her after a long pause and her begging and crying.

Miley, with permission to enter, stood and opened the door and walked in. She saw Lilly sitting on the bed crying. Miley walked to the bed and got down on her knees in front of Lilly. "Please…please tell me, Lilly. Please tell me what I did wrong?"

"Nothing." Lilly responded softly as she turned her head.

Miley, not hearing what Lilly told her wanted to know what she did wrong. She wanted to know how she displeased her Mistress. _Was she not enjoying herself enough for her Mistress's pleasure? She did not think that could have been it because she was enjoying it. Did she do something Lilly did not want her to do? Miley did not know. She did as her Mistress wanted her to so what could she have done?_ These thoughts ran through Miley's mind and she took a deep breath.

"Mistress, may…may I speak plainly, please?" She asked.

"Yes…God yes, Miley. I wish you would." Lilly answered.

"Lilly, what did I do wrong. I…I did what you wanted…I was trying to please you."

Lilly looked at her, "You didn't do anything wrong, Miley." Lilly said.

Miley gave Lilly a curious look. "Then why? Why are you mad at me? I…I don't understand, Lilly. I really don't understand." Miley waved her hands in the air, "This…all of this I know. This I understand. Sex I understand, Lilly. I am so sorry if what I am about to say hurts you, but sex I know. You place me a room and told me to have sex with a girl I find attractive and I agreed to play with and I do it, Lilly. I…I just don't know why you are mad at me. All I did was please you and what you told me to do. I…I just don't understand." Miley whined.

Lilly looked at her, "You…you enjoyed it. You liked her fucking you and…and I don't know if I can give you that, Miley. I…I just…just forget it. I want to leave."

Miley swallowed hard. She knew she was about to over step her place but it needed to be said. "Lilly, I...yes I enjoyed it. I enjoyed it because I like Brittany and I find her very attractive…and so do you…you can't tell me you don't I saw the look in your eyes…and yes I was getting pleasure from it but most of that pleasure I was getting was because I was pleasing you. I was doing what I thought you wanted me to do. I was doing what you told me to do. My greatest pleasure was pleasing you tonight, Lilly. I…I don't need other people. I have been with enough people, Lilly. I have done…done things and been in so many sexual positions they could write a new book about it. I am sorry if that hurts you but you knew this about me, Lilly. But I don't need it with you. With you…you are all I need. Can't you see that, baby. I love you, Lilly. I have never loved anyone like this in my life. When I am with you my chest feels like it is going to explode with happiness and when I am not with you I almost start crying out of the shear agony of not being with you. I…I am sorry if I did not please you tonight…I truly am. But I told you, baby, I don't know how to be a girlfriend. I don't understand the rules of being a girlfriend." Miley waved her hands again. "This…this I can do twenty four seven. This I know."

Miley stood up, "I am sorry, Lilly…I just did what my mistress wanted me to do and what she told me would please her. I…I will go and see if I can get someone to call a cab to drive you home or if I can find Mikayla. I…I think I want to just…just stay the night here...just to sleep. I…I cannot go back to my own bed tonight knowing you…you will not be in it with me." Miley turned around and let the tears flow more freely down her cheeks as she thought her and Lilly were done. She thought Lilly was breaking up with her and she truly did not know why. All she did was be the good pet…the perfect submissive that she knew how to be…all she knew how to be in a relationship.

Lilly looked up, "Sit down, Miley! I...I listened to you talk and now it is my turn. I…I am not breaking up with you. God!" At those words Miley let out a long breath she did not realize she was holding after she gave her speech. "You are right, Miley, I did tell you to do what you did. You did nothing wrong. I was the one who was wrong for acting like I did." Lilly looked at Miley standing there still crying. "Sit down, Miley…come sit next to me, please."

Miley gave a small smile and sat next to Lilly. "Miley, this…all of this. The club, our relationship, me being a Mistress, Mikayla helping me, you and Brittany tonight…all of it…I…I am…I am upset because I like it, Miley. I like all of it…yes I got jealous with you and Brittany but it…well…it turned me on as well. I…I don't know if I can do it again and when Mikayla was spanking you…well…I was jealous of that but watching her do it made me want to spank Brittany harder…and I did…I spanked her so hard she had to tell me to stop." Lilly paused as she started crying harder again.

Miley wrapped her arms around her, "Shhh…it's ok, Lilly…shhh…it's ok, baby. You did not hurt her bad. She…she is just different than me. Pain for her is not a something she enjoys."

Lilly looked up at Miley, "I am not crying about that…well part of it is about that. But…I…I left the room because I was ashamed, Miley. I was so ashamed that I liked all of this. I…I feel like it is so wrong…our whole relationship is wrong but…but I like it. I really do and I…maybe something is wrong with me for liking it."

Miley laughed and Lilly gave her a hard look. "I am sorry, Lilly, I am so sorry but I…I just think it is ironic you feel that way. I…I never wanted you to find out about my lifestyle did you know that? It was not because I am or was ashamed of who I was…except with you. I never wanted to tell you because I did not want you thinking I was a freak or disgusting. I could have handled my dad finding out before you. And then when I finally realized I was in love with you it got worse. I…I never told you this but those times I went all stupid and met those people off the internet or with Cassandra's friend…I…I did those things because I had it in my head that I needed to be punished for you thinking I was disgusting and I felt I needed to be punished for hurting you, Lilly, when…when I ended our friendship. I…I needed to be punished for even thinking you could ever love me and when you finally excepted who I was and when you decided to try to be my mistress I…I felt better about myself. I knew you no longer thought I was disgusting and…and those urges went away."

Lilly gave Miley a half smile, "So…so you don't have the need or the desire to go to the extreme with pain anymore?"

Miley looked away, "I…I…I did not say that, Lilly."

Lilly nodded, "Ok fair enough, but I don't know if I can do that, Miley. I can't be like Mikayla or those other people."

"I never wanted you to be like Mikayla, Lilly. If I wanted Mikayla I would be with her. Don't let her fool you into thinking otherwise. I love her, Lilly, just as you do…maybe a little more. I have this connection with her, baby, and I think you know that and I am so happy you are no longer jealous of her. I want her in my life, Lilly, I need her in my life…I want her and need her in our lives, baby. I…I hope you can see that. She is important to me, Lilly. Very important to me."

Lilly sighed, "And…and if you had to choose…if she…if she was not in your life…if I did not let her in our lives…what then?"

Miley frowned, "I…I would be heartbroken, Lilly. I would be very heartbroken she was not longer in my life or you life. But…but I would choose you, Lilly. There is not longer a question or doubt in my mind or heart about that. I love you, Lilly. Please never doubt that. But…but also never take her away, Lilly. I have never asked you for anything and I give you everything and I don't complain and I don't have any issues with that because that is who I am. Everything I have including me you own…but…I…I ask you please don't take her away from me…from us. We…we need her as we need Ashley as we need one another."

Lilly nodded, "I am sorry for asking that question, Miley. That was wrong of me. She is not going anywhere. I love her too and I love Ashley and I need them as my friends as well. But I still cannot be like her and I know she released you and…I…I can't be her like that."

Miley smiled again, "Oh, baby, I know she tells you she released me and in a way she did or she refused to take me back because she saw I loved you but that is not the whole truth. I asked her to release me first. I asked her the day after you and I first made love, Lilly. I did it because I wanted to get my feelings straight with you and try to make us work. I was never in love with Mikayla and she was never in love with me in that way. True she cared for me more than she cared for any girl she owned, but Mikayla is incapable if that emotion of romantic love and I pity Brittany for it because she loves Mikayla but Mikayla will never love her...she will never love anyone that way. She loves us…you, me, and Ashley…more than she has loved anyone in a very long time if ever. But she cannot be in love like we are or like Ashley is with Arnold. But if I wanted her I could have stayed with her. She may tell you otherwise but I could have. No you will never be her and I don't want you to be, Lilly. I love you for who you are. Mikayla does not show mercy or regret when she plays or punishes, Lilly, and you do. I know when you punish me it hurts you to do so but you do it because you know I need it and…and I like that, Lilly. I like the fact it makes you sad to do it because it shows me you love me. Mikayla is Mikayla, Lilly, and if I want her I could go to her right now and get on my knees and beg her to take me back and she would…oh she would make me suffer for it and deny she would do it…but she would."

Lilly giggled as she wiped her face, "Because you are the perfect pet?"

Miley smiled, "Of course. But she made me the perfect pet but I still wanted you over her because I fell in love with you Lilly…hell I was in love with you for a long time and finally admitted to myself I was. I told you I never wanted the love and I fought it but now because of you I can't live without it, Lilly. I feel like I can't live without your love or you and I want you as my Mistress. I need you as my Mistress, Lilly. You have to know that. You have accepted me for who I am but you also have to go deeper. I need a Mistress in my life. I need someone to dictate what I do, how I act…all of that…to control my life and I want that person to be you."

"So…so you don't think there is anything wrong with me for wanting to be that person? For wanting to be your mistress?'

Miley giggled, "You are asking the wrong person, Lilly. I love you even more…if it is possible…for being my mistress. Do you honestly think there is something wrong with Mikayla?"

Lilly shook her head, "No…I don't. But…I…I still don't know if I can, Miley?"

Miley frowned and she felt as if her heart stopped. "C..c…can what?" She was thinking Lilly was going to end their relationship since she seemed full of doubt and guilt over who she was becoming…someone she confessed she enjoyed.

"Give you that one thing you desire. The pain to the extreme…I…I don't know if I can do that." Lilly sad sadly.

"B…b…but the other? Everything else?" Miley asked in a hopeful voice.

Lilly smiled, "Yeah…most of it. I don't know if I can see you with someone else again…but the other stuff I like...I really enjoy. But…but I don't want it to always be about Mistress/slave. I…I want the girlfriend to, Miley."

Miley smiled, "Well as far as the other people involved I don't care about that, Lilly. I would do it if you wanted me to and it pleased you…I would do almost anything…even some things I considered my limits…for you, Lilly. I…I don't want limits with you. But I don't need other people, baby, not with you. I…I never really did. I told you I derived most of my pleasure from pleasing my mistress in those situations. I did it for that reason. And as far as me and the pain…I won't lie, Lilly. I enjoy it…I enjoy it a lot and I get a great deal of pleasure from it…but if you can't do it I will have to live without it...I am willing to make that sacrifice for you, baby. But I…I still don't know how to be a girlfriend, Lilly."

Lilly smiled, "Well you just did a pretty fine job of it right now."

Miley looked at her with confusion, "How…how did I?"

Lilly laughed, "By talking to me about this and listening to me. It was not about mistress/slave right now. It was us sharing our feelings and our needs and our doubts. That is what girlfriends do."

Miley gave Lilly a smug look, "Wow that was easy."

Lilly smiled and kissed Miley on the lips, "Don't get cocky. I have a long way to go before I know how to be your mistress and you have a long way to go before you know how to be my girlfriend."

Miley kissed Lilly back, "So are we going to try to find Mikayla and have her take us home."

Lilly shook her head, "And waste this wonderful room and waste how sexy you are dressed…I don't think so. But…I don't want toys tonight, Miley. I don't want tonight to be about domination. I just want to make love to you."

Miley pressed herself against Lilly and both girls fell to the bed and Miley started kissing Lilly's neck. "That sounds perfectly wonderful to me, girlfriend Lilly."

Lilly laughed and pushed Miley up a little, "Yeah but don't think I am not your mistress in the morning. My room had better be prepared for me when I get up and the next time I have to tell you only one sugar in my coffee I am going to punish you worse than just slapping you hands with a ruler or wooden spoon."

Miley grinned, "Yes, Mistress Lilly. May I go take a shower first?"

Lilly nodded, "Yeah…why?"

Miley blushed, "Umm…well…lube in a certain place." She said as she got off the bed.

Lilly laughed, "Oh sorry forgot." Lilly watched Miley walk to the shower, "Hey…I did not know you liked anal sex anyway."

Miley looked back and flipped her long hair in a teasing manner and smiled, "My, dear Lilly, you never asked nor did you ever try and it was not my place to tell you."

Lilly gave her a mischievous grin, "Well I will have to remember that for later."

Miley laughed and as she opened the bathroom door she muttered under her breath, "I hope you do, Mistress, oh God I hope you do."

"Miley!" Lilly called to her as she was about to shut the bathroom door. Miley turned again.

"Yes, my love." She grinned.

"Umm…when I was spanking Brittany…well…umm…did you get jealous?" Lilly asked.

Miley's grin faded and she looked at Lilly with a serious expression, "I like Brittany, Lilly. I like talking to her and we share something in common. She will never be a best friend to me nor me her, but I do like talking with her. That said…when you had her strip and you had her suspended and flogged her and then later when you spanked her…I…I felt like I could have clawed her fucking eyes out…so yeah I was a tad bit jealous."

"I…I'm sorry, Miley." Lilly said sadly.

Miley smiled, "Don't be, Lilly. Don't ever be. I told you…if it made you happy and gives you pleasure I would do it again without thinking twice about it. Me being jealous is my problem not yours. I have to get a handle on that. I have never been jealous before, Lilly…of anyone but you."

Lilly giggled, "Another thing that is good to know. Go take you shower, baby, and I will get out of these clothes and be waiting for you."

Miley grinned and closed the door.


	46. BONUS CHAPTER

**This is just a little bonus chapter I decided to write. Why? One - I wanted people to see Mikayla more in her Mistress role, two – the girl Amber I is well…me (I provided myself a little cameo) and I have this crush on Selena Gomez and thought this would be fun (except I don't have green eyes…want them but don't have them…I do have green colored contacts through…lol), and three – I wanted to write it…my story.**

_**Warning**_** - Chapter does contain graphic sex, language, and hard core BDSM, humiliation, and pain. If not your cup of tea then please don't read!**

The little Goth pet Amber crawled behind her mistress for the night with anticipation. She had wanted to play with the beautiful dark haired mistress the first night she had met her and her pet Miley months ago but Mikayla left the room for an unknown reason. Amber and her own mistress were not regulars at the club and she had only been twice before this night since her and her mistress normally attended a club in Los Angeles or private play parties but ever since she had first laid her green eyes on the lovely Mistress Mikayla she could not get the dominant girl out of her head. She enjoyed the night she got to play with Miley quiet well and thought Miley was sexy and envied the girl's long brown hair, but Miley was like her…a submissive, a pet, a slave, and when two pets "play" together without a dominant involved it really is just sex and it did not work since both girls would normally want the other one to take charge. She found Miley very pleasing and the girl could really "play" hard…harder than Amber and Amber thought she could play hard, but again without her mistress present that night it would have been just bumbling sex between two girls and that was not what Amber wanted. She wanted domination, to be controlled, her body used for someone else's pleasure, to be taken to that level no submissive could take her to. As she crawled and the anticipation ran through her body exciting her so did the fear and that made her arousal even greater.

Mikayla led her new toy for the night into the private room where Brittany waited. She saw Brittany was dressed as the blonde fell to her knees in respect and smiled. Mikayla pulled Amber along by her leash and stopped her next to Brittany.

"Brittany, Amber. Amber, Brittany. Amber will me joining us tonight, Brittany. Now both of you strip and then back on your knees. No talking." Mikayla said in a calm but very authoritative voice.

Brittany glance at the new girl and smiled. _Yeah, cute…hell adorable. Love the Goth look and hell she is so small. What five two maybe five three. Can't weigh more than a hundred pounds soaking wet. Like a little play doll. Yes this will be fun_. Brittany thought as she took off her close. She could not help but smile at her mistress's mood. She did not even ask Brittany if she agreed to the new toy in the room. She just told her she was joining and that was it. Brittany knew that mood…Mikayla was in the mood to play and play rough. Brittany was glad there was another girl in the room, she just did not get off on the pain like Miley did and with her Mistress's mood…pain was going to be involved...pain and pleasure.

As her two pets were undressing Mikayla walked to the wall where there hung various devious to cause pain and without hesitation she choose a black leather flogger off the wall. It was a martinet flogger with a handle about ten inches long and flowing from the handle were twelve leather lashers of equal length of seven inches. Happy with her choice Mikayla made her way to the center of the room and stood.

"Brittany, chair." Mikayla ordered calmly and Brittany got one of the two chairs in the room and rolled it to Mikayla and then locked the wheels in place. It was one of those leather desk chairs used in offices and homes around the world. Brittany knelt as Mikayla sat in her chair holding the handle of her flogger in her right hand and lovingly caressing the lashers of the flogger with her left. The look on her face made Brittany shiver in fear. She had been right when she told Miley earlier this evening. Her Mistress was in a good mood.

"Brittany, corner. Now." Again the calm voice and Brittany crawled to the nearest corner "Amber, in front of me." Mikayla commanded and Amber crawled to her. "Stand."

Amber stood and Mikayla looked over the girl's body. Her skin had a nice healthy magnolia white color. Mikayla had read Gone With the Wind years ago on a whim and the author described the main character's looks and in the description mentioned Scarlet O'Hara (the main character) had nice white pale skin that was the envy to all the other girls. The dark haired mistress thought this is what she must have been talking about when people in a long ago forgotten time used to value such things. The new pet was small breasted but they seemed to fit perfectly for one of her size and stature and seemed firm and tipped with just the most perfect dark brown…almost black nipples that were now erect and long. Mikayla thought nipple clamps would fit perfectly on them. The only hair on her body was her long fine straight black hair that came almost to the middle of her back but it was her eyes that drew Mikayla's attention. Eyes the color of emeralds that seem to sparkle with the anticipation and fear she saw in them. Mikayla could not but help think how lovely they would look filled with tears. Yes the girl she was very pretty and Mikayla was please…so far.

"Lift you hair over your head and turn…slowly!" Mikayla snapped and the girl obeyed. Mikayla eyed her new toy and examined her like a panther locked behind bars at a zoo looks at the people who come to stare at it…the look in it's eyes that read if these bars were not here I would have you for lunch. She saw the girl had a very small but well shaped butt which gave Mikayla all kind of wicked thoughts and as her eyes drifted over Amber's body she saw a tattoo in the girl's ankle. It looked like some form of Asian writing.

"The tattoo, what is it." It was not a question.

When Amber completed her turn she kept her head down, she would not dare to think she could look at a Mistress's face without permission. "It…it…it is the Chinese symbol of friendship, Mistress." The pet stammered.

"Explain!" Mikayla snapped and was glad to see the girl flinch.

"Yes, m'am. This girl got the tattoo on her eighteenth birthday. Her and her best friend made a pact to get them when they turned eighteen as a sign of their friendship, Mistress." Mikayla noticed the girl's soft voice and her Southern accent. It was different than Miley's. It was more subtle and more…lady like and not as harsh.

"Where are you from, Girl!" Again not a question.

"This girl is from Georgia, Mistress." Amber answered.

Mikayla nodded. "Do you always address yourself in the third person." Mikayla said and not a question once more. Amber doubted if this beautiful powerful Mistress ever asked anything of her pets...or anyone for that matter. She just took what she wanted.

"Yes, m'am, this girl was trained to do so. If it pleases Mistress, this girl can try and stop."

Mikayla smiled, "No it is fine. Limits." The girl recited her limits as if she had a lot of practice doing so. There was no hesitation and it was done quickly and without embarrassment. Mikayla was pleased she had very few.

"Standard safe word. Red for stop." Mikayla said and noticed the girl blushed and when she did her whole body seemed to blush not just her face. Seeing the pale skin turn color as she blushed made Mikayla tingle with excitement as she thought how wonderful the girl's body was going to reflect the marks of pain she was going to get tonight.

"Well, answer me, girl! What is your fucking safe word!" Mikayla snapped.

"Please forgive this girl, mistress, this girl's safe word…ummm…is…ummm…" Amber stammered.

"Fucking spit it out! If you don't answer I will assume you don't have one and fucking gag your stuttering mouth and you will be at my mercy…and I have very little mercy, you stupid girl!"

"This girl is sorry, Mistress. This girl's standard safe word is…is Snow White." Amber blushed again.

Mikayla laughed and almost got tears in her eyes from the laughter. "Oh that is just priceless and charming. Well Snow White it is." She recovered after a few moments. "Miley told me you have a very talented tongue, Amber. I think now would be a good time to put it to the test." Mikayla said seductively. "On you knees now and crawl to me!" Her seductive voice was replaced by the voice of command.

Amber dropped to her knees and crawled to Mikayla. When she got close to the Mistress, Mikayla stopped her by putting the heel of her six inch spiked heels on the girls shoulder pressing hard. Amber flinched in the pain. It was not really that painful just more pressure than anything. But she was disappointed she was stopped. She was very much looking forward to pleasing her Mistress for the night with her tongue.

Mikayla moved her heel from Amber's shoulder and placed it in front of her face. "Use that talented tongue to clean my shoes and don't touch the skin." Mikayla ordered with a cruel smile playing on her lips.

Amber started cleaning Mikayla's shoe with her tongue and paid special care when she licked the straps of the heels as not to touch the bare skin. When she was done with the right foot Mikayla presented her the left and Amber repeated the process. After she cleaned the mistress's heels Amber as about to kneel up straight and wait for the next command when she let out a cry and the whimper of pain as Mikayla lashed her back with the flogger.

"You stupid slut! You were not finished! You forgot the heels!" Mikayla shouted.

"This…this girl is sorry…she…ummmph." Amber was trying to beg forgiveness when Mikayla stuck the heel of her right shoe in Amber's open mouth.

"Clean it! Suck it and clean it!" Mikayla commanded and Amber started sucking the heel. "You look like you have experience with that, pet. I bet you are a good little cock sucker aren't you? I bet you enjoy when I man puts his dick in your mouth and makes you suck it? Don't you, Slut!"

Mikayla forced the heel of her shoe deeper into her mouth as she shook her head and mumbled her denial of what the mistress was telling her. After few more moments Mikayla withdrew her heel only to be replaced with the heel of the other foot.

"Don't lie to me, girl! I see how well you suck! I bet you spend most of your day on your knees in front of a man begging to suck him!" Mikayla taunted the poor pet. Amber once again shook her head and then her teeth scraped on the heel of the Mistress's shoe. Amber cried out as the lashes of the flogger struck her back again.

"How dare you use your teeth and ruin an expensive pair of designer shoes!" The cruel dark haired Mistress yelled and again struck the girl's back.

She then pushed her heal deeper into Amber's mouth and the submissive girl choked and gagged as saliva now ran down her chin and covered the shoe. Mikayla withdrew her heel and pushed Amber with her foot so hard the girl fell back and landed on her butt on the floor. Mikayla stood up and walked to her pet.

"You fucking ruined my shoes with your slobbering and teeth! Brittany, bring me a towel!" Mikayla snapped. She the bent down and pulled the girl's black hair hard causing Amber to whimper as he head snapped up.

"Please…please, Mistress…please forgive me! I…I am sorry…please!" Amber whined and Mikayla smiled. The girl stopped addressing herself in the third person and just by that Mikayla knew she owned the girl now. The girl would do anything she wanted.

Brittany arrived with a towel and kneeled in front of her Mistress and presented it to her. "You stupid girl! Do you expect me to lower myself to your level! Dry my shoes!" Mikayla snapped as she used the flogger across Brittany's back. Brittany dried her Mistress's shoes to perfection.

"Corner, Brittany." Mikayla ordered and once again the banished blonde girl crawled to the corner and looked up to see what her mistress was going to the pretty little Goth pet. Mikayla pulled Amber to the center of the room by her hair and the girl whimpered and whined as she was half dragged and half crawled.

"Stand and bend over and grab you ankles." Mikayla said calmly once again but Amber could not mistake the authority in the girl's voice as anything but a command. She bent over and grabbed her ankles as she was told. She heard the heels of Mikayla's shoes clicking as the Mistress walked away and a few moments later she heard the clicking again and it grew louder and Mikayla came closer to her new toy. Amber suddenly winced in pain and discomfort as an object was inserted in her anally. It was lubed but the initial penetration into her small tight hole still hurt.

"That plug is to stay in. It had better not come out." Mikayla said in a threatening tone. "It was a delightful little bonus to it…would you like to know what it is, Amber?" This time the seductive tone.

"O…o…only if it pleases Mistress to inform this girl." Amber whimpered her reply as she was trying to get used to the butt plug inside her.

"Oh but I do…I want to show you." With that Amber felt more pressure on the end of the toy and then her eyes flew open wide and she bit down on her lower lip as the plug inside her started to rotate. After a few moments she got used to the object inside her and the pleasure started. She let out a loud whimpering moan of enjoyment.

"Do not even think about coming, Amber. You know the rule I am sure. You come only when I tell you to."

"Y…yes…m'am." Amber managed to squeak out.

"Stand back up and your hands over your head." Mikayla ordered in her calm voice. Amber winced as she stood as she used all the control she had to keep the rotating plug inside her and she lifted her hands above her head. She felt Mikayla attach padded leather cuffs to her wrists and then her arms were pulled higher above her as the mistress attached her to the D ring to the hook.

"Brittany, go raise out new little toy off the floor. I don't want her feet touching. I want her to hang here while I have my fun with her little sweet pale body."

Amber felt her body being pulled off the ground and her arm muscles being pulled and the pleasant sensation she was feeling from the object in her butt was replaced by the aching pain of being suspended off the ground. Her feet started kicking trying to find something solid to stand on but all she got was air. She started whimpering louder as her arms were being pulled above her.

"Kick those feet all you want, my little pet. But don't worry you will soon forget the pain in your arms and shoulders…it will be replaced with much lovelier pain." Mikayla taunted and she opened her hands to show Amber two clips. Amber let out a little squeak as she knew where those were going. Mikayla smiled as she opened and closed the two nipple clips. "Umm…this are new and nice and tight. They should do very well, my dear." She then pulled on Amber's right nipple hard and attached the first clip. Amber let out a small cry of pain and pleasure as her the clip bit into her nipple. Mikayla then did the same to her left. She smiled and flicked both clips causing another sharp pain in each nipple. Amber bit her lower lip to stop her squeal.

"Brittany, bring me my cat."

Amber knew what the "cat" was. She was not a novice submissive and knew what Mikayla was going to use on her and she whimpered in fear and in desire to feel the pain. Her body was pulsing with desire to come and she bit done hard on her lip to control that pleasure she wanted desperately but knew she could not have until her mistress told her she could. She enjoyed the pain but it still frightened her and it still hurt and made her cry.

The pain was a double edged sword for submissive girls like her…pets who got off on pain. It gave her wonderful pleasure but it also gave hurting pain. The "cat" was the cat of nine tails. A stiff handled whip that blossomed out into nine long leather lashes. She cried out as she heard the other submissive loudly place the handle of the whip in her mistress's hands and braced herself for the wonderful pain to begin. It never did any good…to brace herself…but it was her body's natural reaction.

Amber was proud of herself…she did not cry out until the third strike of the "cat" but after the third she could not stop as Mikayla worked the devilish device on her body. Striking her back and buttocks and lower thighs. The pain was intense and Amber felt body start to betray her. Crying and whimpering with each strike Amber felt herself closer and closer to the edge and knew she was going to have that wonderful intense orgasm that only the pain could bring. She tried to fight it…tried to control it…she tried to obey her mistress but with another strike across her butt she lost her willpower and her control. The whip combined with the pain on her nipples and the wicked rotating of the anal plug inside her she lost the fight. She felt her body tense and knew it was to late. She knew she should have said her safe word…to scream her safe word…so the cruel beautiful Mistress would stop and let her relax and control her building orgasm but she could not stop it.

"AHHHH…GOOOOOD!!! MOOOORE...PLEEEASE MOOOORE!" Amber screamed as her orgasm hit her and her body went tense and Mikayla struck her again to only intensify her already powerful release. Amber came and screamed in pleasure as her body jerked like a puppet on a string controlled by a mad man. When her body was finally done with its wonderful betrayal she dropped her head to her chest and gasped for breath.

"You came! You disobeyed me!" Mikayla screamed and struck Amber one more time with the whip. All Amber had the strength left to do was whimper out a small cry.

"Brittany, drop her!" Mikayla yelled and Amber's body collapsed to the flour. She fell like a weighted sack and curled up and panted for air and let out low soft whimpers as the pain started to set in.

"Up! You don't get to just lay there after you disobeyed me! Up!" Mikayla yelled at her but Amber hardly heard her. "I said up now, you disobedient slut!" Mikayla said as she grabbed Amber's hair and pulled her to her knees. "Bad pets need to be punished!" Mikayla again half dragged the whimpering exhausted girl to the far end of the room and threw her into a large animal cage, shut the wire door, and locked it.

"P…p…please, Mistress…I…I…am sorry…I…I tried…please…I tired." Amber begged as she lay in the cage and her right hand gripped the thick metal wires.

"You did not try hard enough did you! Now Brittany gets the reward that could have been yours!" Mikayla taunted as she removed her blouse and the bra spilling her firm round breasts with dark brown nipples out. She then use her feet to kick off her heels and kick them at the cage causing Amber to flinch as the struck the wire. Mikayla smiled at the little pretty caged pet and laughed. The girl's heavy Goth eye makeup had mixed with her tears and she had dark streaks running down her face. Mikayla decided she like it like that and was not going to let the girl clean herself off until the morning.

"You look pathetic! You are pathetic! If I would have trained you then you could have controlled yourself! You are a poor excuse of a slave!" Mikayla taunted and teased Amber.

"Y…yes, ma'm. This…this girl is…is worthless…she…she does not d…deserve a beautiful Mistress such…such as you. Please…please forgive me." Amber begged as she brought herself to her knees within the cage.

"Shut up!" Mikayla yelled as she removed her tight leather pants and then her panties. She twirled for Natalie to show off her wonderful body. "You do not get this, pet! You do not deserve this!" She turned and started walking to the padded table, "Brittany! Attend me! Give me pleasure! Give me what should have gone to another!"

Mikayla laid on the table and made herself comfortable and placed the bottom of her feet on the table, bent her knees, and spread her legs to expose her sex to the blonde submissive who eagerly climbed on the table and placed her head between her Mistress's legs.

"Noooo! Please nooo! Let me…let me please you, Mistress…I…I need to please you…let me…please let me!" Amber begged as she gripped the side of her cage tight.

Mikayla laughed as she pulled Brittany up from between her legs by her hair. "No…a naughty pet does not get a rewarded! You do not get your treat! Stop your barking and watch!"

Amber whimpered and watched with a watery mouth as Brittany please Mikayla. Amber did not know how many tortuous hours the three girls spent in the room that night but she knew she was truly dominated like she never had been before by the very lovely but cruel Mistress who had no mercy. Mikayla would bring her just to the edge again as she tormented her with the wonderful pain using all types of devices and toys inserted in her different holes. Just about when Amber would reach the point where she was going to come Mikayla would stop and put her back in the cage and then move to her other pet and to the same to her. With Brittany it was different. Pain was not her bringer of pleasure so Mikayla would use just enough on her and then torment her with some toy or another and just as she was about to have her orgasm Mikayla would stop, lock Brittany in the other cage in the room and then let Amber out to play. It went like that for what Amber had to know was hours and Mikayla seemed tireless in her wicked cruelty and each new time Amber was let out to play with the mistress Mikayla had a new way to torment her. Amber only had to scream out "Snow White" once when Mikayla was taking her to far with the pain and was pleased the mistress respected her safe word. Finally Mikayla stopped, told the girls to get dressed as she put her clothes back on and took them to her private room.

In her room she used to girls more for her own pleasure but mercifully there was little pain involved just toys. She still did not allow the two girls the pleasure of orgasm and when her lust were finally satisfied she kicked both girls to the floor and told them they could get their pleasure with one another. They did and did a lot as Mikayla drifted to sleep.

The next morning amber woke as she felt the girl she was hugging on to tight move. She opened her eyes and smiled at the pretty blue eyes looking at her.

"G…good morning." Amber said with a grin.

Brittany chuckled, "Good morning to you. You are an affectionate girl aren't you. I mean you would not stop hugging and clinging to me all night as we slept."

Amber blushed, "I'm sorry…I…I can't help it. I like to cuddle."

Brittany laughed, "It's ok dear, I liked it…I like you. You are fun and very pleasing not just to Mistress but to me."

Amber grinned, "And so are you. So umm…I guess I should be going huh?"

Brittany shrugged, "Well you can stay and help me prepare the room for Mistress when she wakes."

"Ok…cool…I would like that." Both girls got out of bed wincing from sore muscles, sore insides, and other aches caused by Mikayla's careful attention of them. They looked at one another and giggled.

"You make the coffee. Put five scoops, she likes it strong. I'll go do the bathroom." Brittany said and Amber nodded. When she turned Brittany winced at the number of crissed crossed welts on the girls back and butt and upper thighs.

"Baby, are you ok? You back looks like a road map."

Amber shrugged, "Yeah hurts like hell too…but I'll be fine. Maybe…maybe she has some Tylenol or something I could take."

"Sure, dear, I'll get you some. Umm…can you drive like that?"

Amber shrugged, "I guess I'll find out." She then smiled at the concern on Brittany's face.

It was sweet of her to worry. It usually ended two ways when an outsider submissive plays with a Mistress and her owned sub. Ether there was extreme jealousy or the two got along. Amber was glad for the latter here. She thought Brittany was sweet. When the two submissive did get along the next day they tended to take care of one another. It was just the way it worked. Dominants had their kindred spirits and so did submissive. They were like two different sororities and the dominate sorority preyed on the weaker submissive sorority…of course the submissive sorority loved that arrangement and gladly let the dominants prey on them.

"Baby, if you can't drive let me call you a cab, ok?"

Amber nodded, "Ok…but let me see how I feel later. Lets just get the room ready. By the way…you are so damn lucky. Mistress Mikayla is not only beautiful but she is just the perfect Mistress when she dominates."

Brittany looked her sleeping Mistress and smiled, "Yes…she is a very wonderful Mistress." She turned to back to Amber. "Ok…we need to hurry. We don't have much time."

Amber nodded and the two started getting the room ready for the sleeping Mistress.

Mikayla was allowing Brittany to dress her as she looked at Amber, who was also getting herself dressed. She smiled. She liked the girl and if she was not already owned she may have even considered taking her as a second pet.

"Amber, did you drive?" Mikayla asked.'

"Yes, Mistress, this girl drove here."

"Well you can't drive home in your condition. I will have a staff member drive you and then another one follow in your car." Mikayla said.

"That is very kind of Mistress, but this girl lives over an hour down the coast. She will be ok, m'am."

Mikayla shook her head, "It was not a request." She then walked to her desk, pulled out a paper and pen and wrote something. She folded the paper three times and placed it in Amber's thigh high stocking. "Give that to your Mistress."

"Yes, m'am…it…it has been this girl's pleasure serving you, Mistress." Amber said with a bowed head.

"Yes of course…you may go." Mikayla dismissed her.

Amber, without hurt feelings since she knew how dominants could be, winked at Brittany with a smile and left the room.

On the ride home in passenger side of a nice luxury automobile, Amber pulled the note from her stocking. _Well she did not say I could not read it_. She unfolded the note and read it.

_Your pet is such a delight and wonderful to play with. She is well trained and you should be proud of her._

_Mistress Mikayla_

Amber smiled as she folded the note and sank down in the leather seat. "Ouch, ouch, ouch." She whimpered as her relaxing put pressure on her welts. The driver just chuckled at her.

**Ok…I just wanted a nice hard core BDSM chapter with Mikayla to show what she is really like as a mistress when she wants to be. I liked it! Next chapter is back to Lilly and Miley! **


	47. Chapter 47

**Slave**** of Love**

**A song**_** - You made me your servant your submissive slave of love. All dressed up in leather anxiously waiting in cuffs. Come on break me I must worship at your feet I want you to take me in our dungeon we will meet. It's a lusty crime but it feels divine. Beat me one more time nasty shivers run down my spine. Make me crawl on the floor-break me. Make me scream for more-take me. You rule. I adore-use me. Use me, abuse me. Make me sing with pain-break me. Make me go insane-take me. Make me shout your name-use me. Use me, abuse me. You're my mistress I'm submitting all of me blindfolded and naked in my bondage I'm set free loving as you bind me waiting patiently praying that you'll take me into pain and ecstasy……* **_

A little over three weeks had passed since the incident at the club and for Miley things were going great. Lilly was coming along as her role as a mistress…true she still had a lot to learn, but she was getting there with help from Mikayla. They never went back to the club but Miley was fine with that. She told Lilly the truth that night. The only person she needed was her beautiful blonde Mistress/girlfriend. Miley was trying to adjust to the role of the girlfriend as well but it was difficult for her to understand and she would often giggle when Lilly wanted the girlfriend and Miley would stay in her role as the submissive…she did not do it on purpose it just happened…and Lilly would get mad and instead of acting like an angry girlfriend she would act like an angry Mistress and punish Miley…of course Miley's giggles over the matter did not come until way after her punishment. Lilly had learned to punish her painfully and cruelly at times. Miley found it amusing that Lilly was being drawn into the role of mistress more than Miley was being drawn into the role of girlfriend. But she did not care…she preferred it that way.

Yes things were going good in their relationship and the relationship of the four friends. Their conversations soon turned to college and both Lilly and Miley were accepted into UCLA and when they got their letters the girls did their happy dance with one another. They clasped hands and jumped up and down shouting "Yay, Yay, Yay" over and over and over again. Ashley got accepted to a number of schools, which surprised Miley and Lilly. They never knew Ashley was so book smart since the girl never discussed her grades. She got into Brown and her two friends thought it odd that she was not excited about it. She had been taking about going to Brown ever since they all became friends. When Mikayla was asked what school she was going to she just waved her hand in the air in her dismissal way and told the three friends she would buy her way into any school she wanted and then get in one of her bad temper moods and the subject was dropped.

All was wonderful for Miley until her birthday came around. Her dad did send her a nice present that made her happy, he was still on tour. In the box was a sweater with a dog face jutting out the front and the dog's tail jutting out the back. Miley laughed at that and read the card. He told her he would not be able to make it for her birthday, which made her sad, but that he was going to allow her to use her Hannah money to buy anything she wanted, with a set limit of course. But the best news was that they were finishing up the last leg of the tour and he would be home a week after her birthday and then he was done. He told her he was tired and missed his little girl and there was no way she was going to spend her last summer at home without him. That made Miley happy. She missed her dad; of course it would put a real damper on the Lilly/Miley time but she knew her and Lilly would be able to find ways to be alone together. There was always Mikayla's house. Miley was feeling wonderful until the day of her birthday.

After a very wonderful dinner birthday party with the her two friends and her mistress/girlfriend at Mikayla's, Miley drove Lilly back to her house still very disappointed and confused on why Lilly did not get her anything for her birthday. It was not the material thing she did not get she was upset about but the fact Lilly really did not even acknowledge her birthday at all much today. Yeah she said happy birthday to her when Miley picked her up for school. Sure they went to Mikayla's but the birthday dinner was all Mikayla's idea and not Lilly's. Miley's actually started to feel dizzy as her mind spun thinking what she could have done to make Lilly mad with her. She had been very good lately and things seemed to be going great. True Lilly had yet to dominate her to the extreme where she would reach that wonderful orgasm from pain she really craved more and more of recently, but she was being patient with hopes Lilly would embrace the fact she could bring Miley to that wonderful plateau. Miley knew that if Lilly could never bring herself to take her pet to that wonderful height then she would just have to accept it; Miley loved Lilly too much too ever leave her or seek that one pleasure her body craved. Bedsides that one thing Miley was very satisfied with their relationship and until today and tonight she thought Lilly was as well.

"I'm going to take a shower, Miley. Stay down here until I need you." Lilly said and Miley thought it was a little harsh. Maybe she did do something wrong to displease her mistress.

"Yes, m'am." Miley responded and when Lilly disappeared up the stairs she sat on the couch and tried to think of what she did wrong.

"Miley, upstairs…now!" Lilly yelled out after a long period of time and Miley quickly ran up the stairs, entered her room, and dropped to her knees, and bowed her head. She did not even take the time to glance around the room such was her sadness.

"How may I please you, Mistress." She asked in a quiet voice.

"First by looking at me." Lilly responded.

Miley looked up and normally her eyes would have been filled with lust and desire at how she saw her mistress dressed as she stood by the bed, but tonight her sadness just made her put on a fake smile and look at her mistress. Lilly was dressed in a shiny black leather one piece outfit that looked similar to a one piece bathing suit. On her feet were what Miley would have to guess at least six or seven inch spiked healed thigh high shiny black boots. She was wearing black fishnet thigh high stockings and her hair was styled so it was pulled back tight against her head and came down her back in a single pony tail, but she had twisted black elastic hair bands at her scalp so the start of the pony tail stood upright before it fell behind her. Miley, despite her sadness, thought Lilly looked absolutely lovely and so wickedly sexy but her sadness made it feel wasted. She was in no mood to play. Oh she would if her mistress wanted her to, that was not an option, but she felt too sad to think she would enjoy it.

"You seem upset, my pet. What is the matter?" Lilly asked in a cold voice with a smirk on her face.

"May…may I speak freely, m'am?" Miley asked softly. Lilly nodded, "Did…did I do something to displease you, mistress? Did I do something wrong?" Miley's voice trembled a little.

"No you behaved very well tonight and have been good for a long time and I have been very pleased with you. Why do you ask?" That cold voice again and Miley knew something was wrong…it had to be.

"I…well…today you know of course is my birthday and well…you have not.." Miley swallowed hard, "Please forgive me, Mistress. I…I am feeling sorry for myself. I apologize for my behavior. I am happy I did nothing to displease you." Miley let out a small sniffle as she held back her tears, "How…how may I please you tonight." She gave Lilly her fake smile again.

"Well the first thing you can do is wipe that pretend smile from your face." Miley did, "And then I think you should open this." From behind her back Lilly produced a wrapped box. She handed it to Miley who smiled happily.

"Happy birthday, Miley. Did you really think I would forget the birthday of the girl I love so much. I had to wait until we got home before I could give you this. I…well…just in case you…well...just open it!" Lilly snapped but with a grin on her face and Miley giggled at the girl's nervousness and that made her more curious as to what was in the box. She tore the wrapping off and then looked at Lilly who was blushing and shifting her feet in a worried manner and then Miley opened the box. When she saw what was in the box her eyes grew wide and she sucked in a deep breath and tears came back to her beautiful blue orbs but this time in happiness.

"L…L…Mistr…Lil…Mistre…Lil…" Miley stammered and then took another deep breath, "Mistress Lilly, do…do you know…I…you do now what you…well…"

Lilly was nervous but she could not help but giggle at Miley's stammering, "Yes, Miley, I do know what it means and I do know what I am asking you." It was Lilly's turn to swallow hard, "Miley, will you wear my collar?"

Miley looked at Lilly and burst into tears as she did something very un-submissive like. "YES! OH GOD YES!" She screamed and jumped up, jumped into Lilly's arms, and both girls fell down on the bed as Miley placed kisses all over Lilly's face.

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, Lillian Truscott! I love you so much! _My_ Mistress Lillian Truscott!" Miley said as she placed kisses over Lilly's face. Lilly finally stopped giggling and pushed Mile off her.

"Miley, back on the floor, dear, on your knees." Lilly said but softly this time with love in her voice.

"Oh yes, Mistress…anything for you Mistress." Miley said happily and got off the bed and back on her knees.

"Hand me your present, Miley, and I will place it around your neck." Miley handed the gold choker to Lilly. Lilly placed the chocker around her neck and then got to her knees in front of Miley, wrapped arms around the girl, and kissed her deep and passionate. They kissed for a long time and Miley finally pulled back panting for breath.

"I love you, Miley. I love you so much, baby." Lilly said.

Miley grinned, "And I love you, Lilly, I love you so much as well. Mistress may…may I please see a mirror. I…I would like to see it on me." Miley asked again with tears in her eyes as she fingered the charm on her collar. Lilly got up and walked to Miley's vanity, picked up a hand mirror, and gave it to Miley as she stood over the girl and smiled with her own tears in her eyes as Miley examined the gold choker.

It was a 14k gold bar choker three fourth inches in diameter and dangling down the center of the necklace was a gold cross shaped charm. Where the cross connected in the center it spread out to a circle to connect the top of the cross to the bottom. The circle were two hands that came together to grab a heart and on top of the heart was a crown. Inside the cross itself were what looked like a series of knots. Miley looked at it curiously. She had never seen such a symbol. She looked up at Lilly.

"What is it and where did you get it?" She asked.

Lilly smiled, "Well you know Mr. O'Neal likes me because he keeps telling me I have Irish blood in my veins and my last name is Irish? Well I wanted something unique so I one day in class he was going on and on about the Celts and the Irish and ruins and stuff so I asked him what would be a good Irish symbol to get someone you loved. He told me a Claddagh symbol and then he showed it to me. I thought it was very pretty and unique and then when he told me what it means I knew that was what I wanted to get you. So I searched the internet for hours until I saw this Irish Cross with those Celtic knots in it and the Claddagh symbol in it an got it. Mr. O'Neal said that a Celtic knot is never ending like the love I have for you and the Claddagh symbol has meaning as well. The hands stand for friendship, the crown for loyalty, and the heart for love. I thought it was perfect. And well…umm…he said well…ummm."

Miley smiled at Lilly and her stammering. "What, baby, I want to know everything about it."

Lilly blushed, "Well he said that when it is given to someone you love it was customary to say some words…and…well…umm…"

"Please, Lilly, please say them." Miley begged with a smile on her face.

Lilly cleared her throat and took a deep breath "Ok…With my two hands I give you my heart and crown it with my loyalty." Lilly's whole body turned red as she blushed.

Miley was looking up as Lilly was saying those words and she started crying again, "That…that was perfect…that was so beautiful, Lilly."

Lilly smiled, "We nay need to get it resized…it looks a little big."

Miley ran her hands over her collar, "Ok, but please…please let me wear it for a few days…please."

"Ok, baby. You can."

Miley clapped her hands like a school girl and looked at the necklace in the mirror again. "Lilly, why were you afraid to give it to me in front of Ashley and Mikayla. Ashley would have just thought it was a beautiful gift." Miley said still staring at the charm in the mirror.

Lilly shrugged, "I thought you might say no."

Miley dropped the mirror and gave Lilly and astonished look. "Lillian Truscott, how dare you think that? I…I love you, baby, I love you so much and I…I can't even stand to think of my life without you."

Lilly smiled and took a deep breath to control her emotions. Miley's birthday was not over yet and Lilly needed Mistress Lilly to give Miley her other present. "Miley. Take off you clothes…all of them…and come down stairs!" She said in a commanding tone.

Miley just grinned with her head down, "As my Mistress wishes her Miley will do. Mistress truly owns Miley now. Miley's body belongs to her for her to use as she sees fit. It is for her to use for pleasure, punishment…anyway Mistress wants to use Miley. Mistress owns Miley's heart , body, and soul."

Lilly left the room grinning and Miley looked at her collar again and smiled and then stood up to undress. She knew by Lilly's tone and the way her Mistress was dressed they were going to play tonight and that thought sent pleasure running through her. As she took her clothes off she felt a little guilt at how she could have thought Lilly…the girl she loved and adored and the girl her loved and adored her…would not do something special for her birthday. Miley was thinking of some wonderful naughty ways she would show her Mistress her love tonight…after of course her Mistress was done using her body.

Miley walked down the stairs naked except for her new collar and saw Lilly sitting on the couch. She walked around to the front of the couch and kneeled with her head down.

"How may I please Mistress tonight?"

Lilly stood up and pulled from behind her back a harness device that looked very similar to the strap on sex toy she enjoyed to use on Miley, but this one did not have the fake penis jutting out of its center.

"Stand, Miley." Lilly ordered and Miley happily obeyed. Lilly knelt down and placed the device on Miley and secured it in place. When the small phallus was inserted in her Miley gave a low moan at the pleasure. Lilly grinned and stood up and in her right hand was a little black rectangular shaped box.

"This is another birthday gift, Miley. It has a remote control with it." Lilly said with a smirk and pushed a button on the box. Miley let out a gasp of pleasure as the small knobbed nub vibrated against her clit and the small phallus inside her started to move as well. She closed her eyes tight and threw her head back in pleasure.

Miley heard Lilly laugh as she enjoyed the pleasure from her other new gift. "I control this one, Miley. I can turn it off," the vibration stopped, "or on," again Miley gasped at the pleasure, "or off." The wonderful vibrations stopped again. Miley was panting and knew Lilly was going to pleasantly torture her with the delightful new toy. "I control your pleasure, Miley. Never forget that. I control your body, Miley. Never forget that. I own you, Miley, that you must never forget."

"Yes, Mistress." Miley said in a small happy whimper at Lilly's words as her body screamed for more pleasure.

Lilly held out her hand, "Now come with me and I do not want you to speak a word until we get were we are going. And do not think just because it is your birthday I will be lenient on any punishment if you disobey me tonight." Miley stood and took Lilly's hand and got suddenly nervous and let out a whimper as her Mistress led her to the front door…she was totally naked and they were going outside!

Miley was escorted to Lilly's car, opened the door for her Mistress, and got in the passenger side. She was nervous and a little scared, which only added to her excitement, as she sat in the car with no clothes on. She had no idea what Lilly was going to do with her but whatever it was she would submit to her mistress without complaint and even knew she would enjoy it. Whatever it was she would get pleasure from it because she would be serving the girl she loved…her girlfriend and her mistress. Lilly turned to her and placed a blindfold over her eyes.

"Now for the next gift for you birthday…and again I warn you. Not a word."

Miley just nodded. She was told not to speak and that meant even verbal acknowledgement of Lilly's command. As they rode in silence ever once in a while Lily would turn the remote on for a few seconds and then off to torment Miley and by the time Miley felt the car stop she was sitting in her seat panting and squirming with the desperate need to have an orgasm. She heard Lilly get out of the car and then her passenger's side door opened and she felt Lilly's hand grab hers.

"Out, Miley." Lilly commanded and Miley got out of the car as Lilly held her hand. Once she was out of the car she felt something being placed around her neck and she knew by the feel it was a leather collar and then she felt Lilly attach something to the collar and knew it was a leash. Lilly then lifted the blindfold and Miley saw they were in the parking lot of the club and it looked strange to her to see no other cars around. She felt her leash being tugged and she was led barefooted and naked into the building.

"We have the place to ourselves, Miley. We are going to have a little private birthday party. Just another gift from Mikayla to you, my pet, she rented the club out tonight for us." Lilly explained as she led Miley through the doors of the club and led Miley into one of the private rooms and Miley noticed the lights were dim and she could not see al the way into the room.

"On the floor in the center of the room and do not look up until you are told and do not say a word." Lilly commanded in calm tone.

Miley did as she was told and bowed her head as she waited for the next command when she heard the sound of heels clicking behind her. She knew it could not be Lilly. Lilly was in front of her. She then felt something scratch her right shoulder and some how knew it was finger nails. Miley took a deep breath at the pleasing sensation and then smelled the familiar expensive perfume. She knew that scent and who wore it.

"Mikayla." Miley whispered with a slight smile.

"Happy birthday again, my precious pet." Mikayla said seductively as she ran her nails over Miley's bare back. Miley shivered in delight and then her eyes flew open wide.

"Mikayla…stop. Please, m'am. Please don't. I…I belong to Lilly now…she…she collared me tonight. I…I can't do this with you." Miley started to beg and then she heard Lilly laugh.

"I asked her to come, Miley. I invited her here." Lilly said.

Miley looked at her mistress, "Why…why did you do that? I…please Lilly. I…I don't understand."

"You birthday present Miley…another one from me. You know I am not ready to give you what you want but she can."

"Lilly, you…you don't have to do this. I…I don't need that, baby. Not until you are ready to give it to me." Miley said in an unsure tone.

Lilly had been denying Miley pain most of the time in their "play time", besides the unwanted pain of her punishments. When she did give it to Miley it was when Miley behaved very well and as a treat or a reward to her for behaving or doing something that pleased Lilly very well. What Miley did not know was that Mikayla had told Lilly to never give Miley her much wanted pain just because she wanted it. Hold back even the smallest spanking until Miley deserved what she craved. Use the pain as her reward for being a good pet that pleased her mistress very well in certain matters. Mikayla explained the pain to Miley was like her drug and her addiction and to give her the drug she desired just for the hell if it or because she asked for it or begged for it Lilly would not have complete control over her.

"You are right…I don't have to but I want to. I know you crave it, Miley. I can tell when we have our play times. You beg me for more. I am not ready and need someone to help me get there and I asked Mikayla. She did not offer, Miley. This was my idea and I want to do this for you. If you don't agree we walk out. I talked with her about this Miley. I know what she is going to do. Don't worry about me." Lilly said.

Miley looked up at Mikayla's brown eyes. She wanted this…she wanted Mikayla to bring her to that wonderful feeling. She knew Mikayla could do it. Mikayla knew Miley's body even better than she did…better than Lilly did. She loved Lilly with all her heart but Mikayla knew what to do to give Miley what she had been craving for months. This was not about love. What Lilly gave her earlier tonight…that was love. This was about giving Miley the pleasure she desperately wanted and she knew Lilly knew that as well. She bowed her head.

"I am at Mistress Mikayla service tonight. How may I please you, Mistress?" Miley whispered. She wanted this…needed this but even through her Mistress told her it was something she agreed to…actually sought out for her…Miley could not help but feel guilty and worse…her desire and craving for what she knew Mikayla would give her overpowered her guilt. Lilly gave her the option to deny the "play time" but Miley could not control her need…her addiction.

Mikayla smiled and looked at Lilly, "Are you staying my precious flower."

Lilly smiled, "I am helping, Mikayla. I need to learn sometime."

Mikayla walked to Lilly and leaned in close. "We talked about it, Lilly. You do know what is going to happen don't you? It is going to get rough, Lilly. Very rough and intense. Are you sure? We talked about this for hours when you came to me and I even tried to talk you out of it. I told you it would get intense and extreme and once we start I do not back down or stop unless Miley says her safe word….and Miley never says her safe word, Lilly. She will keep going and going until I stop it and know when she has had enough."

Lilly nodded, "I am ready, Mikayla, I won't go running from the room this time and I won't stop you. She is yours for the night not mine. I am giving her to you and I trust you, Mikayla. Anyone else I would never do this…but I trust you and I love you as my dear friend, Mikayla. I love you enough and trust you enough with someone I love so much that I would give her anything she wants…and she wants this, Mikayla."

Mikayla was touched by Lilly's words and grabbed Lilly around the waste and pulled the blonde in close to her and kissed Lilly hard. Lilly wrapped her hands around Mikayla and kissed her back. Both girls parted their mouths as there tongues battle one another to gain entrance between parted lips. The kissed passionately for a long time as they pressed their bodies close to one another and when they finally broke apart both girls were gasping for much needed air. They heard a whimpering sound and then turned to Miley while still holding one another.

"Why my, dear Lilly, it seems your pet did not like that open display of trust and friendship." Mikayla taunted.

Lilly laughed, "No…it appears she did not. Maybe you should teach her better manners."

Mikayla grinned, "I do believe I will." She walked to Miley and Miley was actually glaring at her with jealousy in her eyes. "What a pretty necklace, Miley. Where did you get such a nice necklace?" Mikayla taunted. She knew of course what it was and who gave it to her.

"My Mistress gave it to me! And she is _my_ Mistress! I am her collared slave and she is _mine_! No one else's!" Miley actually yelled at Mikayla in her jealous rage. Miley was so jealous someone else was touching Lilly, had their arms wrapped around Lilly, kissing Lilly that she forgot her place. She never experienced such an emotion as jealousy and she did not know how to handle it…to control it.

Mikayla slapped Miley across the face and Miley fell down to her side and started whimpering. "How dare you! How fucking dare you ever talk to me like that!" Mikayla reached down and pulled Miley up by her hair and slapped the other side of her face. "You little upstart bitch! I taught you better than that, Miley! I trained you better than that! If you want to keep that pretty little collar around you neck you had better learn to respect your betters! Your Mistress is not going to want some mouthy spoiled jealous brat serving her!"

Miley lay on the floor whimpering as tears filled her eyes. She looked at Lilly but Lilly just stared at her with a cold look in her eyes. Mikayla pulled Miley up by her hair again and raised her hand.

"Don't look at her! She gave you to me tonight, Miley. You were given away because you are an unworthy brat and she won't protect you tonight Miley! Maybe I should take that collar away and give it back to Lilly! Your show of disrespect and discipline shows me you are unworthy of her! Maybe I should have Lilly give you back to me so I can retrain you until _I_ feel you are worthy of such a beautiful Mistress!"

"No…please, Mistress…please I…I am sorry…please forgive me…both of you." Miley's true self was back. She was once again the submissive pet. She grabbed her necklace tight, "Please…please don't take it away! I…I will do anything you ask…Please let me show you how worthy I am…please, Mistress! Please don't take it away from me!" Miley begged Mikayla.

Mikayla laughed as she pulled Miley back up by her hair ignoring the whimpers coming from the girl. "You have to earn forgiveness, Miley, or did you forget that as well. That was always my problem with you wasn't it? I was your friend as well as your Mistress. I love you and that is my weakness." Mikayla slapped Miley once again and the girl fell back once more. "Well tonight there will be no friendship, there will be no love, and I will not be weak! Tonight there will be no mercy!"

**ARGH!!! I wanted to finish Miley's "fun" time in this one chapter but it was longer than I thought…sorry for cutting it short but it is coming!**

_*** **__**Love Slave**_** by Lords of Acid (great acid house band by the way) – yeah I know not the Beatles…lol, but I had to add one of their songs and I thought this chapter was perfect for this song. I love the Lords of Acid…great Rave and Domination music…*insert huge blushing here on my part***

**Oh and Truscott is not an Irish name….but it added to the meaning behind Miley's collar so I made it Irish…don't you just love how authors and play God**!


	48. Chapter 48

**Warning: Yes you guessed it. Intense BDSM and language. Don't hate Mikayla after this…please…lol**

Miley lay on the floor whimpering with her cheeks burning from being slapped and the pain was throbbing but she also felt the intense desire and arousal that only the pain could bring. She wanted no love right now. She wanted no friendship. She wanted no mercy. She wanted pain…she wanted to feel the double edged sword the pain brought her. She wanted to feel the ecstasy that has long been denied her and that she thought she could live without. But how can an addict live without there powerful drug? Lilly kept giving her a taste of that drug…just a sweet little taste…on occasion just to keep her wanting more. When Lilly did give Miley the small amount of the pain Miley had begged for more but she was denied what her body craved. But now…tonight Mikayla was going to give her what she wanted and needed and desired and Miley forgot her guilt and even her love for Lilly at that moment as the wonderful pain excited her and made her tremble in fear and desire. How could she have ever thought she could live without her drug?

"Up, Miley! Get on you feet!" Mikayla shouted and Miley started to stand but must have been to slow for the mistress because Mikayla grabbed her hair again and pulled Miley up. "I said get the fuck up!" Miley let out fresh whimpers as she was pulled to her feet.

"That new gadget you have around you…take it off!" Mikayla was referring to the harness that Lilly controlled.

"Yes, Mistress." Miley said and removed the device and let it fall to the floor.

Mikayla smiled at her, "I can't let Mistress Lilly have a moment of weakness and decide to give you pleasure as I give you pain and make you come to end out "play time" can I? That would not be fair to you, Miley. You will get your pleasure from the pain tonight but I will control when you get it."

Lilly dropped the now useless remote to the floor and frowned. She had thoughts of doing just was Mikayla said. She thought if it got to intense she would turn on the harness and have Miley come and then it would end what was happening to her. Lilly was having a little doubt if she was doing the right thing with Miley right now after she saw Mikayla slap her girlfriend. Lilly never slapped Miley's face and she was now thinking maybe she should stop it…to end it and take Miley home. She fought with herself and decided to stay strong. This is what Miley wants…Lilly knew that. When Lilly would spank Miley and use the riding crop on her the few times she had given Miley her "treat" Miley had begged for more when she stopped her mild play. Miley wanted more, Lilly knew this. Lilly wanted to give Miley what she craved tonight on her birthday and the night she collared the girl; she felt Miley earned and deserved it but it did scare her to think about what she was going to be a witness of. Lilly decided she would help Mikayla and if it got to intense she would stop it. She was Miley's Mistress and she was the one who was in control of Miley.

"On the table, Miley. On all fours." Mikayla ordered in her clam but commanding voice.

Miley walked to the table with fear and anticipation as she had thoughts of what was going to happened to her. She got up and positioned herself as was instructed and then Mikayla placed her hands and feet in the shackles attached to the table locking Miley in place.

"Open you mouth, Miley." The mistress ordered.

Miley opened her mouth and it was quickly filled with the ball portion of a ball gag and the she felt the straps of the gag pulled tight around her head to secure it in her mouth. Miley let out a muffled whimper. She normally did not play with a gag, not that she did not like them…she actually did. She liked the feeling of helplessness it gave her just as being bound did, but with a gag the dominant could not hear her safe would. True other arrangements could have been made such as tapping a hand but those did not work well sometimes when the dominant was too excited in what he or she was doing so it was safe to play without a gag, but Miley did not need her safe word. She had not used it in a long time and then she knew Mikayla. Miley knew Mikayla would know how much to give her and when to stop. Mikayla knew Miley's body and Miley trusted her to bring her to that long denied ecstasy.

With Miley and the gag secured Mikayla turned to Lilly. "I little spanking to get the fun started, Lilly. Would you like to join me?"

Miley turned her head and saw Lilly walk over to the table as Mikayla walked to the wall and removed to paddles. She walked back to Lilly and handed her one. "Before we begin, I think our precious pet needs something more help her remember her place. She has been quite rude tonight." Mikayla said in a pleasant voice.

Miley felt the mistress's lubricant her ass and then grunted and closed her eyes in the slight pain and discomfort of being penetrated anally. Miley threw her head back and moaned as the object started to move inside her. It felt wonderful to her and she bit down on her lower lip as her clit started to throb and the wetness between her naked thighs became heavier. Mikayla had used the same anal plug on her she used on the Goth slave weeks ago. Miley then cried out in pleasure as Mikayla pulled her head back by her hair.

"Yes…fells good doesn't it, Miley. Well let us see if you remember to control yourself as you used to. You will not come from this pleasure. You will wait until you feel the pain and come when I allow it!"

"Y…y…yes, Mistress." Miley said and Mikayla let go of her hair and gave her head a push and Miley's forehead slammed on the padded table top.

"I think she needs her birthday spanking, Lilly. Eighteen of them. I will do nine on her left ass cheek and you will do nine on her right." Miley heard the cruel dark haired mistress tell Lilly.

"I think she needs to count them off as well." Lilly added.

"Oh how delightful." Mikayla squealed in a child like voice. "You heard your Mistress, girl! You will count each one of them and any failure to do so or any hesitation and we will start over!"

Miley gave muffled yes, m'am through the gag. Miley then felt the first strike and by the wonderful pain she knew Mikayla was using the studded paddle. She bit down harder on her lower lip to stop the cry that was desiring to come from her mouth.

She whimpered out an inaudible "one". The next blow was from Lilly and Miley could tell the differences not just in the paddle but in the power behind the strike. Lilly's was not as hard…it was hard but not like Mikayla's.

She again whimpered out a grunting two through her gag. Miley got to five and then her watery eyes started to leak the tears and she paused in her counting and the two mistresses started over again. Miley felt the burning pain as she whimpered and muffled cries through her ball gag in her counting and she only faltered one more time before she got to eighteen. The pain hurt her but she wanted more as her body felt her increased arousal from the pain and the object inside her. Tear flowed from her eyes but she did not want to stop…she wanted it to keep going. After they finally reached eighteen the spanking stopped and Miley place her head on the table panting though her nose in short gasps.

"I…maybe she had enough." Lilly said. "She can't say her safe word through the gag."

Mikayla smiled, "Ask her…remove the gag and ask her then."

Lilly placed her paddle on the table, walked around to face Miley, and dropped to her knees so she would be at eye level. She saw Miley panting and whimpering as her eye makeup mixed with her tears that ran down her cheek. Lilly felt her heart was going to break and kissed Miley's cheeks as she removed the gag. Miley looked at her.

"Please…no…please Mistress…please don't stop. I…I have been good a good pet. You said I…I have been good. Please…please don't stop. You…you promised me, Mistress…please…you promised me!" Miley cried out and let her head fall to the table and started crying. She cried because she did not want Lilly stop Mikayla. She wanted more and she wanted to feel the orgasm from the pain and she wanted the high of the long denied subspace.

Lilly fell back as she heard the girl's begged for more pain and stared at Miley stunned. She slowly stood up. "O…ok." She whispered and then walked back to Mikayla, who was smiling at Lilly. It was a kind soft smile.

"You…you knew she would not want to stop." Lilly said softly.

"Yes, Lilly, I did. I know Miley, baby. I am sorry…I did tell you." Mikayla said softly.

Lilly nodded and took a deep breath. "I…I told you I was not going to run from the room…I did not say I would not walk out. I…I can't do this yet, Mikayla. I am sorry but I cannot watch."

"I understand. I will come get you when I am done. My room is unlocked and you can go there and make yourself at home." Mikayla said in a soft tone that was void of any emotion.

Lilly looked at Miley one more time and left the room. Mikayla put down her own paddle and as she removed the anal plug Miley let out a moan as she looked over her shoulder with pleading eyes. She did not want it to stop. She wanted more and while she felt guilty it made Lilly leave the room and knew it saddened her mistress and the girl she loved the intense spanking she had gotten made Miley only crave more and she knew she did not want to stop.

Mikayla laughed as she read the look in Miley's eyes. "Oh no, Miley, I am not going to stop. We have not even began our little play time." She unlocked the cuffs from Miley's ankles and then walked to the front of the table and grabbed a hand full of Miley's hair and pulled her head back hard. "I have so missed playing with you, Miley. No one plays as well as you do. I own you tonight, Miley! Lilly may have collared and she may own your heart but tonight your body if mine!" Mikayla yelled as she pulled Miley's hair harder. "Who owns you tonight, Miley?"

"M…M…Mikayla." Miley whimpered her reply.

Mikayla slapped Miley's face again, "You have forgotten yourself, Miley! It is Mistress Mikayla! Lilly has spoiled you with this nonsense of love! Now who owns you tonight?"

"M…Mistress Mikayla."

"Yes…Mistress Mikayla owns you. I think it is time to reintroduce you to the cross Miley. I think you have forgotten how much fun it is to be bound to it while I control your body." Mikayla let go of Miley, uncuffed her hands, and walked to the X St. Andrew's cross and turned around. "Well get the fuck up! Do you expect me to help you over here, you stupid girl?"

Miley slid off the table and her butt cheeks burned with the aftermath of the spanking ass she walked to her Mistress. "What the fuck to you think you are doing, Miley? You know better than to walk to me! Crawl to me you stupid bitch! You have forgotten so much, Miley. I am ashamed of you now…you do not deserve to serve anyone or deserve that collar! I may tell Lilly to remove it until you are retrained again!"

Miley fell to her knees crying at the verbal abuse, "Please, Mistress, please…I…I am sorry. I…I will behave better. I…I did not forget what you taught me. I…I am unworthy of Mistress Lilly and you…but please don't take my collar…please don't tell Lilly to take it away...I…I love her…please." Miley begged.

"Stop you begging and get over her, NOW!"

Miley crawled to Mikayla and when she got to the dark haired mistress's feet she wrapped her arms around Mikayla's legs. "Please…please don't have her take my collar…please." Miley begged again.

"Shut up! Stop begging or I will give you the pain you do not enjoy, Miley! I will punish you instead of give you the pleasure you want!" Mikayla said as she brought Miley to her feet by her hair and attached Miley's hand and ankles to the cross. Mikayla walked away and Miley's eyes followed her in anticipation and fear. She saw Mikayla select some items from the wall and then pick something up off the table. When Mikayla stood in front of the bound girl again she stooped down and placed a riding crop and a whip item on the floor. Miley whimpered when she saw the cat of nine tails…it was the dark haired beauty's favorite play toy. Mikayla held in her hand a small rectangular box and shook it. It made a metallic rattling sound.

"Do you know what is in the box, Miley?" Mikayla said in a taunting voice. "Of course not so I will show you." She opened the box and pulled out a small alligator clip and showed it to Miley. "There are eighteen of these sweet little clips, Miley. One for each year since you were born. I intend to use all eighteen of them on your lovely body."

With that said Mikayla took hold of Miley's tight breast and placed the first clip on her areola. The teeth of the clip bit into Miley and she bit her lower lip with pain and let out a gasp. Mikayla then placed three other clips around her right areola and then moved to the left. Miley was gasping and letting out small quick whimpers with every exhale of her panting. Once Mikayla finished she then placed on the girls erect brown nipples and Miley let out a small yelp of pain as the teeth bit into the sensitive hard nubs.

When finished, Mikayla knelt down and spread her wet lips between her legs apart. "Why, Miley dear you are so wet. I am glad to see the pain still excites you so and you have not lost that as you have lost so much since I released you."

Mikayla then placed the first clamp on Miley's labia and the girl's body bucked in pain. Mikayla then place three on each side of Miley's "lips" and then placed a clip on her perineum (the sensitive spot located between her pussy and ass). Miley was tensing in the pain as she let out small quick whimpers again. The pain was intense and all she could think about was wanting more…to be hurt more so she could feel the wonderful ecstasy she so desperately craved at this moment.

"Umm…one more. I wonder what I shall do with it. Well I can only think of one place to suit you, Miley." Mikayla said and pulled back the hood of Miley's clit and when her sensitive button was exposed Mikayla teased it with her finger in quick rapid movement.

Miley moaned in pleasure from the sensation and from the pain. "Ohhh…please…please Mistress…nooot…there…please not there." Miley begged as she moaned.

Mikayla looked up and smiled, "All you have to do, Miley, is say one word. Just one little word and it ends. I will stop and your dear sweet Mistress you love will come and take care of you. But you won't stop will you, Miley? You seem to forget who I am, you stupid girl!" Mikayla placed the clip on Miley's clit and when the teeth bit into her she screamed and thrashed her head back and forth. Mikayla stood up and grabbed Miley's hair to hold her head still. "Look at me! Open you fucking eyes and look at me!" Miley opened her tear filled eyes and looked at Mikayla as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Yes…you seem to have forgotten, Miley! You have forgotten that I know you and your body so well! I know what gives you the pain you so crave so much! You will not say that silly safe word…I know you to well!" With that Mikayla stepped back and picked up the riding crop and struck Miley's stomach.

Miley let out another small scream. Mikayla stick Miley several more times and then she used the riding crop to with well aimed strikes and flicked off the clamps from her breasts. Miley screamed louder as the teeth of the clamps were ripped from her skin. The pain was terrible to feel but she was not close yet. She was not close to feeling that wonderful release the pain gave her and she wanted more of it. After the clamps were removed cruelly from her nipples Mikayla focuses on the other ones and Miley screamed louder as two clamps were torn from between her legs with one strike. Mikayla continued her torture until the only clamp left was one Miley's clit and Mikayla stopped.

"I will leave that one alone for now." She said and dropped the riding crop and unbound the cuffs on Miley's ankles and then wrists. Miley would have collapsed to the floor panting, crying, and whimpering if Mikayla had not caught her.

"Stand up! Stand up, you stupid slut! I am not finished with you yet! Against the cross again with your back to me!" Mikayla shouted and Miley pulled herself up by using the cross as leverage and turned. She whimpered as Mikayla once more attached her wrists and ankles to the cross and the dominant girl stepped back and bent over to pick up her next toy to use.

"Please…Mistress…please…it…it hurts…please." Miley begged through her tears.

"One word, Miley…just tell me one word." Mikayla said and cracked the nine headed whip in the air. The popping sound made Miley wince.

"G…g…green, Mistress, please…green." Miley muttered and closed her eyes as she waited for the first strike. She did not have to wait long and her head jerked up and her body tensed and she screamed as the "cat" bit her back. It was not long before Miley felt the two sensations long denied her. She felt her body tense and knew her wonderful orgasm from pain was coming and she also felt her body's natural chemicals kick in and the feeling of slipping into that delight high of her subspace. Mikayla seemed to sense both as well as she dropped her favorite instrument of torture, reach around Miley's waste as the girl begged her through her tears not to stop, and brought her hand to the clip on Miley's clit. Mikayla played with the clip causing Miley more pain and pleasure. Miley's body and voice cried out as her orgasm hit her. Her muscles tensed and her pussy convulsed as she screamed in her orgasm. She kept screaming and coming and when Mikayla pulled the clip off of her that last bit of pain gave Miley the high she wanted. She felt like her mind left her body as the morphine like induced high took her body.

Mikayla released her wrists and ankles and Miley fell to the ground not caring about t the pain as she lay on the floor whimpering softly. Mikayla smiled at the familiar sight and walked form the room. She was surprised to find Lilly sitting at one of the tables waiting. She assumed the blonde had gone upstairs. Lilly looked at her and Mikayla could tell she had been crying.

"I…is she ok?" Lilly asked. Mikayla ignored the question and walked to another table and opened her purse, pulled out her prescription bottle, opened it and took out two of the white pills. She walked back to Lilly.

"Answer me? Is…is she alright?" Lilly screamed as Mikayla walked to her.

Mikayla wrapped her arms around Lilly, who tried to push away weakly, and held her tight. She then leaned up, gave Lilly a gentle kiss on the lips, and then pulled back.

"She got what she wanted, my precious flower. She got what she craved and desired. Remember that." Mikayla placed the two pills in Lilly's hand, "Go to her now and take her upstairs. She is in her space she wanted right now but soon she will come down. Give her one of these pills tonight…only after she crashes…and then one in the morning. They are prescription pain pills and that should help." Mikayla hugged and kissed Lilly once more and walked from the club.

Once in her car Mikayla called a number in her cell phone and told the man who answered to meet her at her house. What she had done to Miley aroused her and she needed satisfying. He was just a man she used on occasion and she was done dominating tonight…she wanted sex…just plan kinky sex.

Lilly hurried into the room and found Miley softly whimpering on the ground and dropped beside the girl. She took Miley's head in her arms and cradled it. "Shah…I have you, baby. I'll take care of you." She whispered but Miley did not understand. She was still feeling her high. She did not need taking care of…she felt so blissful right now. She did not even realize in her euphoric state Lilly walked her to the room upstairs and placed her on the bed. She did not even realize Lilly laid down next to her naked. She knew she was going to crash hard tonight…the high was just that great, but right now she did not care. She had gotten what she craved. She had gotten her drug.

Lilly held Miley gently as she ran her fingers through the girl's sweaty hair and soon Miley started making short gasping sounds as she tried to breathe. Lilly knew the girl was starting to crash as she gasped and started crying as the pain set in.

"Shh…I have you, baby. Take long deep breaths, Miley…I have you know. Your Lilly bear is here to help." Lilly whispered.

Miley started taking deep breaths as the sound of the voice from the girl she loved calmed her. She came down but with Lilly there whispering words to her she came down easy. As her breathing settled down and the pain came to her Lilly got up and gave her a bottle of water and the pill. Miley did not question the other girl and took the pill and drank the entire bottle of water rapidly. She lay back down and whimpering with pain she allowed Lilly to take her in her arms and fell asleep from exhaustion.

The next morning Miley heard someone walking the room trying to be quiet and she slowly opened her eyes to see Lilly wearing a towel and with wet hair making her way from the bathroom to the vanity. Miley groaned from the pain as she tried to get up. Lilly looked at her through the mirror.

"Miley, what are you doing. You need to stay in bed for a while longer." Lilly told her.

"I…I…I have to get the room ready, Mistress, and fix your hair." Miley said not looking at Lilly.

Lilly got up and sat on the edge of the bed and gently pushed Miley back down. "No, you rest some more. I am fine."

Miley looked at Lilly and tears came to her eyes and she turned to her side as not to face Lilly, "You…you…you hate me now don't you? For…for last night?"

Lilly ran her hand throw Miley's hair. "No, baby, I don't hate you. It was my idea…my gift to you. You only did what I wanted you to do as your Mistress. And…and you like it. It there is anyone I hate it is myself." Miley's head turned to look at Lilly.

"B…because you…you allowed Mikayla to do that to me? To…to give me what I wanted and needed?" She asked quietly.

Lilly nodded, "Yes in a way. I hate myself because I could not give you what you wanted, Miley. I…I could not do that to you and…and I don't know if I ever can. When I was waiting for Mikayla…to…to finish I was going crazy. I wanted to stop it so bad but then my mind flashed to the look on our face when I asked if you wanted to stop…before I left the room. And…and I saw the pleading look on your face and you begging me not to let her stop so…so I didn't stop it." Lilly leaned down and kissed Miley's cheek. "I…I want to be able to do that, Miley, but right now I just can't."

Miley nodded, "I…I understand…I…I don't have to have it, Lilly. I…I can live without it."

Lilly smiled, "Yes I know but you won't be completely satisfied without it. It is my cross to bare, baby. One day I am going to have to get over my weakness with it. I…I cannot rely on Mikayla to keep doing it." Lilly kissed Miley one more time and got off the bed and handed Miley another bottled water and the other pill. "Her take this for the pain. Mikayla gave it to me. When it kicks in we will give you a bath and I will wash you and then we will fix you up."

Miley took the pill and smiled, "I love you, Lilly."

Lilly smiled back, "And I love you, baby. Are…are you happy I…I let Mikayla do that?"

Miley smiled, "It was the second best birthday gift I ever got. Having you allow it made it…well…more special for me."

Lilly frowned, "Second best? And what is the first?"

Miley smiled and fingered the charm on her collar. "This." She said simply and closed her eyes and then opened them quickly. "You…you said Mikayla gave you the pill?" Lilly nodded, "Lilly, you…you don't think…I mean with her mood swings and weight loss and everything…you don't think she…is…she…"

Lilly nodded, "Yeah I thought the same thing. I think she may be taking these things and she may have a problem. We need to talk about it and confront her. But not now…we need to talks with Ashley first. This problem concerns her as well. We need her to know what we think and her to help us when we confront Mikayla."

Miley nodded and closed her eyes again as she worried about Mikayla.

_**Next few chapters will be updated super quick! They are already written and just need me to proof read them.**_


	49. Chapter 49

_**A few weeks later**_

Mikayla was cutting up some vegetables for the four girls' weekly dinner at Mikayla's house on Thursday night. It had long become a ritual and was missed very few times by all four girls. On occasion one would be absent for various reasons (mostly by either Lilly or Miley when they were fighting or trying to get their feelings straight for one another or by both Miley and Lilly when Lilly was feuding with Mikayla) but the majority of the time all attended. Mikayla loved these dinners and she loved her three friends a great deal and recently over the past month she would just sit back and enjoy them as they laughed, talked, and teased with one another, and she would enjoy how Lilly and Miley finally got their act together and were so in love. Mikayla would chuckle at times when the two girls would have a hard time hiding the fact around Ashley that besides girlfriends Lilly was Miley's Mistress and would find it amusing how Miley would slip up often and call Lilly m'am or even Mistress at times and how Lilly would order Miley to do something without thinking about it. That was how this night was going as Mikayla was chopping a cucumber and listening to her three friends.

Mikayla let out a small "ouch" as the knife slipped from her hand and cut her finger. It was just a small cut but she stopped and started rubbing her hands together as they ached with pain. Mikayla turned and looked at Ashley with a smile.

"Ash, be a dear and finish the salad. I need to get a band aid." Ashley nodded and Mikayla walked close to Miley on her way out of the kitchen and leaned in close to the other girl's ear.

"Miles, please come to my room in fifteen minutes." She whispered in Miley's ear and kissed her cheek. Miley just nodded and looked at Lilly as Mikayla left the kitchen.

Lilly gave Miley a confused look and Miley just shrugged. Lilly was not longer jealous of Mikayla…those days were long gone…so she just shrugged at the strange request she over heard and checked on the London Broil in the oven to see if it was almost done.

Mikayla walked up to her bedroom and went into her bathroom and opened her medicine cabinet and got a band aid. After she put the band aid on her finger she pulled out a small prescription bottle and took out two pills and swallowed them down with a glass of water. She closed her cabinet and looked at her self in the mirror and took a deep breath as her eyes got watery with tears. "Ok, Kayla…you can do this…you have to do this. Be strong. It's time she knows…it's time they all know." She told herself and went into her room and laid on the bed still dressed and on top of her blankets as she waited for Miley.

Miley went to Mikayla's room confused and knocked on the door and was given permission to enter. She saw her friend laying on the bed smiling at her.

"Mikayla, you ok, honey?" She asked.

"Just not feeling to well. Come and lay next to me, Miley."

Miley laid on the bed on her side facing Mikayla and the other girl turned her body to face Miley and pulled her close and gave Miley a gentle kiss on the lips that surprised the girl.

"You know how much I adore you three don't you, Miley? How much I love my three goddesses?" Mikayla said and Miley nodded and Mikayla started running her hands gently through Miley's long chestnut locks. "You are so lovely, Miley…so beautiful, my precious pet." Miley smiled and gave Mikayla a confused look.

"Of the three you are my favorite. I love you the most. Did you know that?" Mikayla asked.

Miley nodded, "Mikayla…what's wrong…are you sure you're ok? Did you take something? You know we…we think you are doing drugs. The weight loss, your mood swings…all of it…please tell us, Mikayla…please let us help you." Miley said in a pleading voice. The three girls, her, Lilly, and Ashley had discussed this recently and maybe now was the time to confront Mikayla.

"Did I ever tell you how my father died, Miley?" Mikayla asked ignoring Miley's question and the other girl shook her head. Mikayla never talked about her family. "He died a painful and terrible death I was told. I was only five so I don't remember but I overheard family members talk about it and my mother, when she was in her drunken stupors or on her pills, would yell at me and tell me she wished I would die as painfully as he did as she beat me for some reason or another. But he loved me, Miles, he adored me…I don't remember much of him. Just bits and pieces but the parts I do remember are nothing but happiness and love." Mikayla paused and gave Miley another soft kiss.

"Mikayla…you are well…what's going on?" Miley asked getting more confused about the conversation.

Mikayla smiled at her, "Yes dear mother would even tell me how much my father loved me in her cruel way. When her attorneys and accountants would tell her there was no loop hole in my trust my daddy set up for me she would go mad with anger and beat me badly at those times and tell me that my father always loved me the best. As she beat me she would call me a whore over and over…that was what I was to her. I was not the darling precious daughter. I was a whore to her." Mikayla paused and took a deep breath and Miley saw tears in her eyes and that scared her. Mikayla never cried and the only time she eve saw the beautiful brunette shed tears was the night of the homecoming dance and those had been tears of joy, but these…these tears were ones of sadness.

Mikayla got control of her emotions and continued as she held Miley tighter, "What mother would call her eight year old daughter a whore, Miley?" Miley knew it was a rhetorical question so she remained silent, "I did not even know what a whore was. But that was what I was to her…I was a whore for her to make money off of and to beat and all I wanted…needed was her love and I never got it. She taught me to hate that word…to _despise_ it and learn that was the most horrible word in the world."

Mikayla took another deep breath, "But yes…I was my daddy's little princess. My father died of bone cancer and before he died he was in a coma for three weeks. He knew he was dying and that was how he was able to set up my trust and leave me all his money so my mother could not get it. Doctors say it is hereditary, Miley. It can be passed down in the genes to the child." Mikayla wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Mikayla…ok you're scaring me now…why…why are you telling me this? What's going on…tell me?" Miley's own eyes started to tear up as she looked into Mikayla's beautiful brown eyes.

"Well the doctors seem to be correct, Miley. The gods have finally cursed me for my perfection." Mikayla took a deep breath, "I…I…I am dying, my sweet Miley…I have bone cancer." Mikayla whispered.

Miley grabbed Mikayla tight and let out a loud awful sounding whimper. "No…No! Don't tell me this! Oh please…please Mikayla…please don't do this! I…I don't like your game…please…no!" Miley started crying as she pushed Mikayla away and tried to get off of the bed but the other girl held her tight.

"Miley, please, my precious pet…" Mikayla said softly her voice full of emotion and she held Miley tight.

"STOOOOP! JUST STOP!" Miley screamed at the top of her voice. "I don't like this game! I…please stop, Mikayla…please just stop." Miley's voice became softer as she stopped struggling and buried her head into Mikayla's neck. She knew it was no game. Everything came back to her in a flash; Mikayla's absences at school, her irritability over the past months, her weight loss…it all hit Miley in a blink of an eye and she knew it was true and not a game. She was not on drugs…she was sick and dying.

Mikayla kissed the top of Miley's head. "Shhh…its ok, baby…shhh…I…I wanted you to be the first to know, Miley…before we told the others. The doctors tell me a month or two or hell even a year if I do the radiation and the chemo. But I am not going to do that. I have seen people who do that and I refuse to. I…I want to meet the gods in style…and…I just am not doing that. I will go gracefully and with class. I will not try and cheat death."

Miley continued to sob as she held Mikayla tight and kept repeating over and over the word "no". Mikayla just stroked her hair and gave her comfort. "I am so happy you found your sweet flower to love, Miley. I see the two of you now and it warms my heart to see you and her and that she has embraced who she is and can give you what you want and need." Mikayla again kissed Miley's head, "Love her Miley…serve her…I know she will love you as well. I see the way she looks at you and she adores you. You two belong together."

Miley looked up and Mikayla with tears running down her cheeks, "I…I love you, Mikayla…you know that right? You…you gave me so much and showed me so much about myself and who I am…and…and if it wasn't for you then I would never have Lilly…that was the greatest gift of all you gave me."

Mikayla now had tears running down her cheeks and nodded, "Miley…I have one more secret to tell you while I am alive…and please do not tell the others." Miley nodded and Mikayla's voiced finally cracked with emotion and she hugged Miley tighter so tight Miley could almost not breathe but Miley did not care. "I…I am so scared, Miley! I…I…I have never been this scared…I…oh…Miley…I…help me be brave, Miley…please help me be brave." Mikayla started sobbing and continued to hug the sobbing Miley tight.

They cried for a while and soon there was a knock on the door and Mikayla told whoever it was to come in. Lilly and Ashley looked at the two girls and Miley just jumped out of the bed and ran from the room crying. She knew Mikayla was going to tell her other two friends and she could not bear to be in the room when she did. Miley felt she could not take it…to hear the words again from someone who meant so much to her and gave her so much and someone she loved as she loved Mikayla.

"Mikayla…everything ok? We heard Miley scream and…is everything alright?" Ashley asked as Lilly was going to run after Miley.

"Lils, please…let her go for a moment. I…I need to tell you two something. Could…could you both sit on the bed? There will be plenty of time for comfort later." Mikayla said as she sat up on the bed and placed her head against the head board and wiped her eyes as Lilly and Ashley sat on the bed to surround her.

Later that night all four girls were sitting in the living room. Lilly was sitting in the chair with Miley at her feet on the floor and she was running her hands through Miley's hair as Miley laid her head in Lilly's lap. Ashley also sat on the floor Indian style in the center of the room and Mikayla lay on the couch. They had not said much the rest of the night but cried and hugged and gave each other comfort. Miley was so proud of Mikayla on how brave she was after she confessed her secret about being so afraid. She suddenly wanted to go to Mikayla and hug her and hold her more but Lilly was her mistress and that was up to her. Lilly, like she had just read Miley's mind, leaned down and kissed her girlfriend on the lips.

"Go to her, Miley, she needs you, baby. It is you that she loves the most of us all." Lilly whispered and kissed Miley again deep and passionate this time.

Miley smiled and crawled to Mikayla and curled up on the couch with the other girl and Mikayla wrapped her arms around Miley from behind and pulled her close and spooned her. Mikayla looked at Lilly and smiled her thanks. Lilly winked back with a smile and looked at Ashley.

"Ashley, come help me clean the kitchen." Ashley nodded and followed Lilly.

"She has found her strength again our dear Lilly." Mikayla said with a smile.

Miley nodded, "Yeah…she is so strong now and so sure of herself. Like the old Lilly...no stronger than the old Lilly. She makes me happy Mikayla…more than happy…she…she fulfills me so much and I feel my life is so complete now. God I love her, Mikayla…I love her so much that when I am with her I feel so alive like I never had before. More alive than when I was Hannah and performing in front of thousands of screaming people. When I am apart from her all I can think about is her and how to please her…wishing I would get a text or a phone call from her requesting something….anything just to see her one more time for the day even if it is to bring her something or do something for her and then get dismissed…just five more minutes with her and I would be satisfied."

Mikayla kissed the back of Miley's head, "I am so happy for you, Miley, and I know she feels the same way just by the way she looks at you."

"She is thinking about telling Ashley about us and you." Miley said quietly.

"I think she should. Ashley can handle it…she has a strength you and Lilly don't know she has." Mikayla answered. "But I would not tell her all the details like the club and your past there and some of the other things you did in your foolishness." Mikayla said with a smile.

Miley smiled and nodded, "Yeah Lilly feels the same way…not that she is ashamed of it or me of course…just that she feels Ashley may not be able to handle all of it."

After a few moments of silence Mikayla suddenly giggled and Miley looked over her shoulder, "What?" She asked with a smile.

"Well…I was just thinking of how Lilly is making a wonderful Mistress and giving you what you need as well." Mikayla said with a smile.

Miley grinned, "You have no idea how right you are about that...my ass is still sore from last night when she caught be misbehaving."

Mikayla laughed, "And knowing you I am sure you did something on purpose to receive such punishment…don't forget, my precious pet, I know your secrets."

Miley turned her body to face Mikayla and joined the other girl's laughter, "Yeah but please don't tell her what they are. I am sure there is some secret Mistress Code of Honor or something like that and secret oaths and the exchange of blood or something…but please let Miley have her tricks. Miley is such a good slave." Miley teased Mikayla. "I just hate when she gets that damn ruler out. That freaking hurts and if I ever see that Steven boy again I am going to kill him for telling her how nuns punish in Catholic School. And then my feet…oh God that is the worse! She won't tell me where she learned it." Miley looked up at Mikayla, "You didn't teach her that did you?" Mikayla shook her head and started laughing harder.

The two girls were still laughing when Lilly walked into the room. She looked at the two girls entangled on the couch like two lovers and did not feel jealousy…she thought it was beautiful. She took a moment to soak in and then took a deep breath to calm her emotions. "Well since you two girls are all giggles and laughs and we didn't eat much dinner I have decided we are all going out for ice cream and then all four of us are spending the night here. And we are skipping school tomorrow and doing whatever ever Mikayla wants all weekend…even if is watching _Across the Universe _all weekend."

"Yes, Mistress." Miley and Mikayla both said in unison and started giggling again as they got off the couch.

Lilly just smiled and rolled her eyes as she walked back into the kitchen.

It was five weeks later when her disease finally took its toll on Mikayla. She refused to do the chemo and the radiation as she said she would and all through the pain got terrible at times and for the past three weeks she was relying heavily on her pain medication Mikayla remained brave for the most part but there were times when thoughts of dying and what was going to happen to her scared her so bad she would break down crying and when she did her three friends were there for her. Her three friends were _always _there for her and Mikayla never felt so loved and she did those past five weeks. They doted on her to the point even she got embarrassed by the attention but she kept it to herself because it made them happy and she loved to see her three friends…her three goddesses…happy. Mikayla always felt the happiness of the three girls she came to love and to adore so much was much more important than her own…and plus she did love the attention even if it was embarrassing at times. They even made a schedule to where every night at least one of them would always spend the night with Mikayla, with Ashley volunteering to spend more nights with her than the others. Lilly and Miley thought maybe there was something more between the two other friends than they would say but kept it to themselves. If there was and they did not want to tell them then that was their secret to have. Mikayla was glad to have the company and the doting and she had released Brittany because she felt it was unfair to the beautiful blonde girl to continue to serve her as the disease took more control over body, but Brittany came to visit her often as someone who cared for her and not as her submissive.

The girls continued their normal routines as much as possible and kept to their Thursday night dinners and tried to not talk about Mikayla dying and tried to remain as if nothing was wrong and it worked sometimes and sometimes it didn't when they would have their crying fits. Mikayla was even pleasantly surprised when Arnold and his friends would come and visit her sometimes and they would laugh and remind the girl of the homecoming dance and the wonderful time they had at the dance and on the yacht. But she would get her greatest joy just by not saying a word as she observed her three dear friends laugh and tease one another when they were all together.

It was in the fifth week that Mikayla knew her life was almost over. She was back at school after a short period of absence of several days when she and Miley were walking to their fourth period class after lunch and she was feeling very well and laughing at something Miley told her when she suddenly collapsed in the hall. Miley screamed and someone ran and got the school nurse as Miley held an unconscious Mikayla in her arms and cried. The nurse called for an ambulance and was walking Miley back to her office to calm the girl down after the ambulance took Mikayla to the hospital. Miley broke free from the nurse and ran into the school gym and told Lilly, who was in gym class that period, what had happened. Lilly calmed Miley down and told her to go into the locker room, get her purse and car keys, and wait for her in the car while she went to find Ashley. Miley, who was sobbing in Lilly's arms did as Lilly told her.

Lilly ran, still in her gym clothes, to Ashley's fourth period class…History with Mr. O'Neal. She knocked on the door and opened it before the teacher could give her permission to enter and asked to see Ashley.

"Now, Ms. Truscott, I am aware as is most of the school, that you four girls are inseparable at times, but this is still a school with rules and interrupting my class is breaking one of them. I am sure you can wait for me to finish and see her between classes. Just because you have that wonderful Irish blood in your veins do not think I will allow you this much leeway. We do have finals in three weeks and of you and you friends do care for one another I am sure you would want each other to pass."

Ashley looked at Lilly and mouthed "What" as Mr. O'Neal was verbally chastising Lilly for her interruption. Lilly looked at her and mouthed back "Mikayla".

Some of the other students laughed and made rude jokes regarding Lilly's sexual preference and relationship with Ashley. Lilly and Ashley ignored them. As all four girls did the rumors about their closeness and their relationship. Lilly was now above those things and words and had her strength back so they no longer bothered her. Lilly did do one thing to the person whose words and taunts were the loudest. She flipped Amber off. It was just a simple gesture that really did not do any harm but Lilly smiled because it made her feel so damn good inside.

Mr. O'Neal was calming the class down and then once again chastising Lilly when Ashley stood up. "Mr. O'Neal. Lilly just got her period and needs a tampon from me…that is why she is upset." She stated loudly and once again laughter but Mr. O'Neal, being a single man who never married, just blushed and waved Ashley out of the room. Ashley picked up her purse and walked to Arnold, who shared the class with her, and kissed him deep and passionate and whispered she would call him later and walked out of the class.

Once in the hallway Lilly turned to her, "Thanks a lot, Ashley." She said but was smiling.

Ashley giggled, "Yeah…it worked didn't. Now what is going on?"

Lilly told her she would explain on the way and both girls ran to her car and found Miley sitting in the passenger side with her feet on the dash, her knees drawn up to her chin, and her head buried in her hands crying. Lilly got in and gave Miley a sad look and reached over and gently caressed her leg and then drove to the hospital. Lilly and Ashley knew Miley was going to take this the hardest.

Lilly and Miley had explained to Ashley the dynamics of their relationship to the Asian girl and Miley's past history with Mikayla, leaving some of the details out of course, weeks ago and they were surprised Ashley took it so well and kept that secret of their relationship without showing any disgust or revulsion as the two thought she would. Ashley just said she saw how much the two loved one another and that was all that mattered. Miley and Lilly did not flaunt their Mistress/slave relationship in front of Ashley and things seemed to be like they always were but Ashley would giggle a times when Miley would slip up and say "yes, m'am" to Lilly or call her "Mistress". And Ashley would sometimes tease Miley with words like "oh someone is getting a spanking" when Miley would tease Lilly as she loved to do. But it was all in good fun and very light teasing between very dear friends. Ashley seemed to know just where the line was drawn and never crossed it.

They could not see Mikayla until the next day and all three girls stayed at the hospital over night even after some arguing with their parents but they refused to leave and would worry about the consequences later. The next day at midmorning they were able to see Mikayla, who was now conscience, and when they walked into the room Miley ran to her bed and hugged her friend and cried refusing to let go. Lilly and Ashley allowed her to mourn and Lilly sat in the large chair in the oversized private room with Ashley in her lap and as Lilly ran her fingers through the other girl's hair they cried as well.

On her third day in the hospital Mikayla was surrounded by her three friends when they came to visit after school and was in good spirits. Miley took her usual place at a chair next to Mikayla's bed and held her hand while Lilly and Ashley sat in other chairs in the room. They were making small talk and even laughing at times when Ashley's cell phone rang and she looked at the caller ID.

"Not today you, son of a bitch!" She shouted as she threw the phone against the wall breaking it.

Miley, Lilly, and Mikayla gave her a confused and shocked look and Ashley blushed and shrugged her shoulders. "Sorry…Arnold and I had a terrible fight and he is calling constantly."

Miley nodded and Lilly put her arms around Ashley and whispered she was sorry and everything would work out, but Mikayla gave Ashley a sad look and then ran her hands through Miley's hair.

"Lilly…Miley, would you both be a dear and go get me a candy bar and a soft drink. This horrid doctors and nurses refuse me any of life's simple pleasures." Mikayla said.

Miley looked at Lilly who shrugged also confused and then both girls left the room. Once they were alone Mikayla held her hand out to Ashley who gave her a small smile and sat in the chair Miley evacuated and took her hand.

"You step father?" Mikayla asked quietly.

Ashley just nodded, "Yeah…he just got home from a medical convention. I…I don't want to talk about it today…please, Mikayla, not with you in this place. You are what matters at this moment not me."

Mikayla pulled Ashley's hand to her lips and kissed it. Mikayla knew Ashley's secret and her demon. The girl confided in her long ago as she cried and Mikayla held her tight that night. Ashley's demon was her step father who started sexually abusing after her mother left and left her step father as her legal guardian. It had been going on for three years now and Ashley was ashamed and deeply hurt by what she "allowed" the man to do to her. It was a secret she told only one other person besides Mikayla…she told Amber the past summer hoping her friend would understand and give her comfort but Amber in her cruelty only teased Ashley about it and used it against her to control the girl. That hurt Ashley deeply and was the other reasons she sought out Lilly in the cafeteria that day months ago and ended her friendship with Amber. She realized Amber was never her true friend and she was heart broken over it; surprisingly Amber never told anyone else even after her and Ashley ended their friendship and Ashley thought maybe…just maybe Amber did have a heart after all. A small one but it was there and while she would never speak to Amber again and never wanted to she was at least grateful for that one act of kindness. Her step father was the reason why Ashley would always stay at Mikayla's house as much as possible or even spend the night at Lilly's or Miley's on occasion. She hated to be home.

"Ok, baby, so how are the college choices coming along?" Mikayla asked.

Ashley shrugged, "Ok I guess. I got accepted to most I wanted. I mean my grades are really good and my SAT's are great. I did get into Brown like I wanted."

"Well that is good news. I remember your brave Achilles telling me he is going to Harvard and that is very close. Close enough to go visit on weekends."

Ashley smiled proudly that Arnold was going to Harvard, "Yeah…he is so excited about it. I'm going to miss him so much…I…I won't be going to Brown?"

"Why not, Ashley? If it is what you want you should go."

Ashley shrugged, "My step dad is not letting me go. He wants me to go to the local college and live at home and I can't afford Brown on my own. I could apply for loans and scholarships and all but it won't be enough. I have already checked into it. My grandparents can't help since they don't have the money. Grandfather offered to mortgage his house but I could not let him do that." She looked up and had tears in her eyes that broke Mikayla's heart. "But…but it won't be too bad…Lilly and Miley are going to UCLA and I can see them and visit them on weekends." She wiped her eyes, "And…and it is not like he beats me, Mikayla, not in a long time since I…I learned to just give him what he wants and…and do the things he asks of me. I…I mean I just go all numb now when he does it and…and I bury it deep. I don't even feel it anymore. I learned to bury deep inside me a long time ago. I'll be fine and one day I can escape him."

Mikayla squeezed Ashley's hand tighter as tears now fell down her own checks at Ashley's words. "No! I will not have it anymore!" Mikayla said sharply. "I am tired of you telling me not to help or do anything regarding this matter! Hand me my purse, dear." She said the last in a soft gentle voice.

Ashley nodded and handed the other girl her purse. Mikayla opened it and pulled her check book from her purse and two business cards. She wrote a check and handed it to Ashley.

"You are going to Brown, Ashley. Fill in the amount that is required to send with your application."

Ashley shook her head, "No, Mikayla, I can't take that money…and even if I could that is just the application and registration fee. I can't afford it, baby. I thank you…God I thank you so much for it but I can't take it."

Mikayla grabbed Ashley's hand and forced her to take the check. "Hush…take it." She then handed Ashley one of the business cards. "That is my accountant. Go see him Monday. I will set up an appointment for you after school and I'll tell him what you need. He will set up a special account for you for your fours years of school, books, room and board, more if you want to go to grad school, expenses since I can't have you working while you are trying to focus on school and Arnold, and other money for some various things." She then handed a stunned Ashley the other business card. "You are eighteen now, Ashley, and I want you to move out of that house and into mine…I…I will not being going home again I fear…and you live there until you go to Brown. I will talk to my attorneys and have them not put the home up for sale until you move out. That other card I gave you is the number of a security agency I use when I needed body guards when I used to perform. They will supply you with three or four big mean bastards to help you move your belongings from that house to mine and you call them if your step father tries to come and get you when you move out. I will not have this happen to you anymore! It breaks my heart, Ashley, it has always broken my heart from the first time you told me."

Ashley shook her head but had tears running down her cheeks at the gesture. "Mikayla…I…I can't. It is just too much…I just…"

Mikayla shook her head and held Ashley's hand tight, "Yes you will, Ashley. It is not too much for you…for a friend I love. Plus I need to spend as much money as I can before my mom has all my assets frozen and tries to get it all...which she had been trying to do ever since she found out I got sick." Mikayla giggled.

Ashley hugged Mikayla tight and started crying harder. "I…I can never think you enough…I…I can never express or show you how much this means to me, Mikayla."

Mikayla returned Ashley's hug just as hard and started crying herself. "You already have, my precious eastern beauty. You did that day in the school cafeteria months ago when you allowed me to sit down and join you for lunch at your table and when you allowed me the honor and privilege to become your friend. I just have two requests?" Ashley nodded as she still hugged Mikayla, "First please continue to have the Thursday night dinners…just allow Lilly to cook," Ashley giggled at that, "and second…one day tell them, Ashley, tell them your secret. They will be there for you and never dessert you."

Ashley pulled back a little and nodded, "I will…and I know they will be. I love you so much, Mikayla." She hugged Mikayla again.

Mikayla ran her hands through Ashley's dark hair, "And I love you, my lovely morning goddess…and I shall miss you very much."

"Please…please don't talk like that…I…I can't handle it…please, Mikayla." Ashley begged as she hugged the girl and cried on her shoulder.

"Ok, baby, for you I will not talk like that anymore."

Miley and Lilly walked in at both girls crying and hugging and Ashley pulled away from Mikayla and kissed her lips gently and stood up and wiped her eyes. She turned to Lilly.

"Lils, can I borrow you cell phone? I think I broke mine." She asked.

Lilly nodded and pulled her phone from her pocket and handed it to the Asian girl and Ashley nodded her thanks and looked at Mikayla, "I need to call a certain son of a bitch and tell him to go fuck himself." Mikayla laughed as Ashley walked out of the room.

Lilly was about to follow Ashley out of the room to try and convince her not to make that phone call. She was thinking it was Arnold Ashley was going to call and she liked the boy a great deal and he was so good to Ashley and Lilly figured that any mistake that was made could be worked out. Hell…look at her and Miley's many mistakes they made before they got it right.

"No, Lilly, she is not going to call Arnold." Mikayla was laughing and Lilly blushed and sat back in the chair. Miley, who sat down in Lilly's lap and wrapped her arms around Lilly in a loving embrace, looked at her girlfriend and both girls nodded.

"Ok, Mikayla, we know how you are with your secrets and everything…but it's time to tell us. What the hell is going on with you and Ashley? We have been going crazy trying to decide if you two are sleeping together or not." Miley asked with a grin on her face.

Mikayla laughed, "Well…why I do find our eastern beauty very lovely and the thought of seeing her on her knees serving me and pleasing me in so many ways has crossed my mind," Mikayla teased, "trust me, ladies, there is nothing devious we are doing as your two's perverted minds are hoping for." Mikayla chuckled and the smiled at Lilly and Miley, "She will tell you in her good time…please just don't pressure her."

Lilly and Miley shrugged and Miley gave Lilly a sudden deep passionate kiss that lasted a very long time and then got up and sat next to Mikalya's bed once more.

_**Yeah I love emotional things that make me cry and I admit this chapter did.**_


	50. Chapter 50

_**See told you they would come fast…already done just need posting**_

_**My guitar gently Weeps***_

Mikayla was in the hospital for only six days before she slipped in a coma and her three friends rotated the duty of who was going to spend the night in the hospital. They did so for two reasons. One being they did not want their friend alone even if she did not know they were there. The second would be to call the other two right away if she woke up in the middle of the night or to sadly call the other two if Mikayla died. Miley was spending her time with Mikayla one evening when Lilly stopped by to bring her girlfriend something to eat; Lilly was getting worried about Miley since the girl was taking Mikayla's apparent death much harder than her and Ashley. She stopped by the door when she heard Miley softly playing her guitar and singing in a quiet sad voice.

_I look at you and see the love there that's sleeping_

_While my guitar gently weeps_

_I look at the floor and see it needs sweeping_

_Still my guitar gently weeps_

_I don't know why nobody told you how to unfold your love_

_I don't know how some one controlled you; they brought and sold you_

_I look at the world and notice its still turning_

_While my guitar gently weeps_

_With every mistake we must surely be learning_

_Still my guitar gently weeps_

_I look at you and see the love there that's sleeping_

_While my guitar gently weeps_

_I look at you_

_Still my guitar gently weeps!....*_

Lilly waited until Miley stopped singing and walked in the room as the girl strummed her guitar. Miley looked up at Lilly with tears running down her cheeks and stopped playing and put her guitar down gently and wiped her eyes.

"She…she's not going to wake up is she, Lilly?" Miley asked in a sad voice with hope Lilly would tell her she was wrong or at least lie to her.

Lilly placed the food on the small table in the room, walked to Miley, dropped to her knees in front of the other girl, and took her hands in her own as she started to cry as well. "No, my love, she is not going to wake up I don't think."

Miley started sobbing uncontrollably and wrapped her arms around Lilly and the blonde girl held her for a long time as she cried. After a long period Miley pulled back and Lilly used her fingers to gently wipe her girlfriend's tears and kissed her gently on the lips.

"You need to eat something, baby. Please. You have not eaten anything in two days." Lilly said softly.

Miley nodded, "Ok." She mumbled.

Lilly helped Miley to her feet and handed her the box that held the food, "Why don't you go to the snack room around the corner and eat. They have some tables in there I saw. I'll stay with her until you get back."

Miley nodded and kissed Lilly's cheek and walked from the room. Lilly turned and faced the bed Mikayla was laying in. She looked over her beautiful friend and hated seeing the tubes running into Mikayla's body and the breathing tube in her mouth. Lilly saw how thin her friend was and how pale and hated to see the once very lovely girl look so sickly and thin. Lilly walked to Mikayla and kissed her cheek.

"Don't worry, Mikalya, I'll take care of them…both of them just as you took care of the three of us at one time or another. I promise I won't let you down." Lilly whispered and moved back to the chair and curled her feet under her and started crying.

Miley found the girl she loved and adored crying softly in the chair and sat on her lap and hugged her tight. Lilly stayed with Miley that night in the hospital.

Miley, Lilly, and Ashley stood at the side of the bed and held hands as the doctor asked them if they were sure they wanted to be in the room. All three girls nodded and he turned off the life support system for Mikayla. The three girls had tears streaming down their faces as they watched one for the Four Goddesses and their best friend die. The three friends formed a morbid pact when they were informed that Mikayla had a living will drawn up when she got sick and it stated after a week on life support she was to be removed if she did not come out of her coma. The pact the three girls made was they were not going to leave the room until Mikayla was pronounced dead. They wanted to be with their friend until the last. The hospital made the exception for the girls since Mikayla informed the doctors and the hospital board when she first was admitted days ago that Lilly, Miley, and Ashley were the only true family she had and if they did not give the three girls all the rights of close family members she would cut off her considerable donation to the hospital. The board agreed and for all purposes the three girls were treated as Mikayla's blood sisters.

The doctor was looking over Mikayla's chart and saw where it had religion the space was blank. He looked up to the three girls. "Do you know if she was Catholic? If so we have a priest on call who can give the Last Rites." Miley let out a whimper at that and Lilly pulled her tight.

"No she was not Catholic." Lilly said.

The doctor pulled his pen out, "Any idea what her religious preference is?"

Lilly looked at Mikayla for a moment, smiled, and turned to the doctor, "She is a goddess…she is the goddess Athena."

The doctor gave her a curious look and wrote Nondenominational in the space. The doctor told them it would not be long as he sat at the edge of the bed motoring Mikayla's body so he would know when to call the time of death. Ashley suddenly let out a loud whimper and looked at Lilly and then Miley.

"I…I can't…I am so sorry but I just can't." She moaned in her grief and Lilly and Miley hugged her tight and whispered words of understanding to her. Ashley broke the hug and walked over to Mikayla and kissed her forehead, "I love you Mikayla" and she ran from the room and sat in the hallway with her back to the wall, her knees drawn up to her chin, her head down, and sobbed.

Miley wrapped her arms around Lilly and they held each other tight and cried. Miley gave a terrible whimpering sound when they saw Mikayla's body jerk rapidly twice and gripped Lilly harder as the machines stopped their rhythms beeping. The doctor examined Mikayla, checked his watch, wrote something in the chart, and nodded to the two girls. They knew Mikayla was dead and they cried harder. Both girls then kissed Mikayla's forehead as Ashley did and whispered they loved her and walked from the room. Once in the hall Miley helped Ashley to her feet and the three friends walked out of the hospital holding hands with Lilly in the middle. Lily drove them to Miley's house where they would spend the night and none said a word on the ride over. They had calmed down some and while still crying a little each girl was lost in their own secret thought thinking of their own private times with Mikayla. Once at Miley's house they went into her room and Lilly laid on the bed, Miley laid close to her and put her head on Lilly's shoulder. Ashley also laid on the bed next to Lilly and put her head in the girl's other shoulder. They remained quite for a long time still lost in their own thoughts.

"Remember Homecoming?" Miley said suddenly after a long silence startling the other two girls.

Ashley gave a smile as she rubbed her red puffy eyes, "Yeah….God…remember how she danced with almost every guy there? She was so beautiful that night. She _owned_ that dance."

Lilly laughed, "Yeah but she only danced with Arnolds friends…she refused to dance with the popular guys and the jocks regardless how many times they asked. Damn she was something to see that night. She had everyone eating out of her hand."

Ashley giggled, "Yeah…Mikayla had_ it_ alright. I swear all Arnold's friends fell in love with her that night. He told me the next day that his friends kept calling him all day and told him they had the best time. His coolness ratio jumped way up after that night." Ashley laughed. "I never told you guys…but that was the night I first had sex with Arnold." Ashley grinned wide, "Yep…I popped his cherry right on the _Yellow Submarine_." She added cheerfully.

Lilly hit Ashley with a pillow she was holding, "You slut! That was where you went to. I swear I thought you both fell over board that night. You two were gone almost all night. So how was he? Ouch! Miley!" Lilly squeaked out as she rubbed her arm where Miley pinched her.

"Lillian Truscott, that is none of your business!" Miley said.

Ashley giggled, "Well I will tell you this…if I had known how good it was going to be I would have joined the Chess Club my freshman year." All three girls laughed.

Ashley caught her breath, "Mikayla walked in on us right when I was umm doing something with my mouth. She just smiled, told me where some condoms were if we needed them, and told us to take as long as we needed and she would keep the rest of you guys away from us. She never told you guys…she kept that secret like she kept all of them we told her."

Miley started laughing again, "So that was why she wanted us to stay up on deck. She told us there was a gas leak and one of the crew was looking into it and it would be a couple of hours or so." She leaned up and looked at Ashley over Lilly's body, "I almost pee'd my dress because of that…I had to go real bad and she would not let me below deck."

Lilly started holding her stomach laughing harder, "Yeah and you had to pee over the side and I held you dress up and Mikayla had to shield you from the boys. God that was so funny."

Miley laid her head back on Lilly's shoulder. "Well I had to pee and we were about a mile off shore…I had to do something." She pouted in a childlike voice.

The laughed and got quite again, "God…I am going to miss her and her weird ways. Oh excuse me…her eccentric ways." Ashley said after a while with a sad smile. Miley and Lilly just nodded. Lilly looked over at Miley and ran a hand through the girl's hair.

"You okay, baby."

Miley smiled sadly, "No." She said and moved up closer to Lilly and kissed her hard and passionate. As she kissed Lilly her hand moved across her girlfriend and found Ashley's hand and squeezed it tight as she continued to kiss her girlfriend/mistress. She pulled back and then pulled Ashley to her as she leaned over Lilly's body. Miley gave the Asian girl a long open mouth kiss that was full of love and friendship as their tongues found their way into one another's mouths. Miley pulled back and placed her head back on Lilly's shoulder. "But I will be…I have you two to help me be okay…we have each other. She loved us…she loved all three of us so much."

Ashley smiled not in the least bit phased by the kiss that to anyone else but these three girls would have been seen as passion, but to them it was the deep love of friendship, "Oh no…she adooored us." She said mimicking Mikayla's speech, "She adored her precious pet, her precious flower, and her precious eastern beauty." They giggled again and soon all three girls were laughing and sharing their memories of their friend Mikayla.

Mikayla's funeral was a small private affair and attended by her three friends, her band, and a few other people that knew her from various ways. Her mother was even there and made a skeptical of herself as she wailed and cried over her "darling daughter" and not too many people were fooled by her fake morning. Lilly invited Brittany because she knew the beautiful blonde girl loved Mikayla and it was just right for her to be there. At the funeral service and the grave site service Miley cried as Lilly held her tight and Ashley cried as she clung on to Arnold, but Lilly stood there stoned faced without shedding a tear. She had been like that…she had not cried since the night Mikayla died, but she held and comforted both Miley and Ashley at different times or both girls together over the last few days.

As people were leaving Lilly walked to Brittany and gave the pretty blonde girl a tight hug, "I am glad you came, Brittany, she cared for you a great deal."

Brittany smiled, "Thank you…I…I loved her you know, I loved her so much." Brittany started tearing up a little once more.

Lilly smiled, "I know and she loved you in her own way. I am sorry she could not give you more."

Brittany smiled at Lilly who she thought was always so kind, "Its ok, Lilly, I knew how she was when I got involved with her. I knew what I was getting into, but as much as I tried to fight it I couldn't. I don't blame her…she was always honest with me."

"Would you like to come with us…we are going someplace special."

Brittany shook her head, "No…the three of your need to be together without any outsiders. It was the three of you she loved the most."

Lilly nodded and hugged the girl again and kissed Brittany's cheek. As they separated Brittany smiled at Lilly, "If you ever need a second pet…let me know…just give me a while…I am taking a break for a long period I think to get over her."

Lilly, knowing the girl was teasing her, chuckled, "I will do that and it would be my pleasure."

She walked to join Ashley, who was talking to Arnold and hugging and then kissing him, and left Miley to hug Brittany.

After the funeral Lilly, Miley, and Ashley declined to go to the reception for family and guests and instead drove to the yacht club and one of the staff who knew them sneaked them onto _The Yellow Submarine. _They were solemn and sad at first and Miley and Ashley cried some more and then Lilly, who knew Mikayla would not want them to mourn her forever, broke out her stash of marijuana she purchased just for this occasion and the girls got stoned and once again laughed and told stories of Mikayla even repeating the ones they told from the night she died. Before they left all three girls were holding one another as they mourned Mikayla one last time with Miley and Ashley crying in Lilly's arms as the blonde girl whispered comforting words to them both but still did not shed a tear. They left and Miley drove Ashley home and then Lilly and then she went home herself. The next day they would start their lives once more.

The next day at school it was announced during lunch that there would be a special assembly and memorial service for the senior class the next Friday morning. Lilly stood up, muttered "Hell no! I will not allow this to happen!", and marched angrily into the principle's office, by passing his protesting secretary, with Miley and Ashley following nervously behind her. Lilly allowed them to follow her but told them not say a word. She leaned over the man's desk and told him in a loud voice and a lot of words to cancel the service since Mikayla did not care for ninety five percent of the people in this school and they did not even like her. There was no way she would want any of these people acting like they knew her when all they ever did was talk behind her back and hurt her true friends…the three girls in the room. After her ranting and the threat to burn down the school if he held the service Mr. Harris, the principle, finally stood up.

"Ms. Stewart and Ms. Dewitt, go to class…now! Ms. Truscott wait out side while I call your mother. I will not tolerate a student using that type of language and I could call the police and have you arrested for the threat of burning down the school. They take those things very serious now days.'

Ashley and Miley gave Lilly a scared look but Lilly just looked the principle in the eyes, "Go the fuck ahead! I don't care as long as you cancel the service."

"Lilly…please…don't do this." Miley said in a scared voice and Lilly turned to her.

"No…you go to class…both of you." She ordered and Miley, listening to the command of her mistress, pulled Ashley out of the office. Lilly turned back to Mr. Harris. "I now you are not going to call the police…but please…please don't have the service. Don't cheapen her death or lessen what she meant to those two…what she meant to all three of us."

"Go wait outside, Lilly, we will discuss it when your mom gets here. I am not going to call the police but I will have to suspend you for three days."

Lilly nodded and left the office. He mom arrived about forty five minutes later and gave Lilly a stern look and sat down next to her. "Are you going to tell me what this is about or do we wait until we talk to Mr. Harris?"

Lilly shrugged, "We wait I guess…I am getting suspended for three days through."

"Lillian Truscott, I am disappointed in you. The last time I was called to the principle's office was when you shaved Joannie Pulumbo's hair after that silly bet you and Miley had with her about some stupid soccer game."

Lilly grinned, "Yeah that was so cool…and it was flag football."

Heather was about to say something when the principle opened door and invited the two in his office. Forty minutes later Lilly was getting some things from her locker, with her mother standing over her, when Miley walked up between classes. She said hello to Lilly's mom and pulled Lilly aside and leaned in close.

"I am going to please you in so many wicked naughty ways for what you did on there, m'am." She whispered.

Lilly smiled and kissed Miley softly on the lips, "Well it may have to wait." She looked over her shoulder and saw her mother waiting for her and tapping her foot on the floor. "I may be grounded for some time. She is pissed."

Miley smiled sadly, "I'll wait…I'll wait for you for ever." She leaned in and kissed Lilly hard on the mouth.

"Ok, girls, that is enough. She is not going to prison, Miley, you'll see her soon…if she is lucky." Heather said but a smile played on her lips. She was happy for both the girls that they were dating. She could think of no one better for her daughter than Miley Stewart and was glad Robbie felt the same way about Lilly.

Once home Lilly threw her back pack on the table and sat on the couch and turned on the television only to have it turned off when her mom sat down next to her. Lilly groaned when her mom turned her body to her.

"Ok, Lillian, talk! What was that all about? Did you use those terrible words he said you did and did you threaten to burn down the school?" Lilly chuckled as she nodded. "Lilly! What got into you…he was trying to do something nice for your friend."

"That's just it mom…you always told me to stick up for what I think is right and this was right. Mikayla had no true friends at that school but us three. I could not let them do this and have people she did not even like talking about how much they liked her and how much she meant to them and how well they knew her and all that shit when they did not care for her and she damn sure didn't care for them." Lilly's eyes got watery. "We were all she had, momma…me, Miley, and Ashley…we three were all she had! We were all she loved! She had no one else. I have you and dad and other relatives, Miley has her dad and Jackson and a whole slew of family in Tennessee, Ashley has her grandparents who love her and Arnold…but…but Mikayla," Lilly wiped her eyes, "all she had was us and no one else! I…I was not going to let them cheapen her death…to make a sham of the friendship we shared…of…of her love for us! I could not let that happen." Lilly started crying and it was the first time she cried since that night Mikayla died. "She…she loved us so much and…and we loved her…and…and…I…I miss her so much, mommy…God I miss her and I just want her back! I just want her back so much!" Lilly broke down and sobbed as her mother held her.

"It's ok, baby, go ahead and cry…you need to. You have been acting so strong for Miley and Ashley that you forgot about yourself…you forgot you need to mourn her too." Heather said as she held her crying daughter tight and let her cry.

"I…I just want her back so much! I…I miss her, mommy, I…I miss her calling me…calling me her precious flower…I…I miss going to her house Thursday night for dinner…I…I miss having to watch that movie _Across The Universe_ over and over when I spent the night with her…I miss her laugh and…and everything! I…I miss everything about her! Why…why did she have to die…why did she have to die, mommy?" Lilly sobbed.

"I don't know, baby, I wish I could tell you but I don't know." Heather held her girl harder and let her cry as long as she needed.

Lilly had been holding in all her emotions and sadness for Mikayla to be there for Miley and Ashley…to be strong for the other two girls that she forgot to mourn the loss of a dear friend…someone she loved very much and it suddenly all came spilling out of her as she cried in her mother's arms. Lilly cried for over an hour when she heard her cell phone ring and knew by the ring tone it was Miley. She looked at the clock as she wiped her eyes and saw that school would be out now. Heather let her go and motioned to her that she would get the phone. Lilly nodded and wiped her eyes again.

"Hello?" Heather said into the phone.

"Oh…hi, Ms. Truscott, I was…well…hoping I could speak to Lilly." Miley said nervously.

Heather looked at Lilly and saw her daughter motioning no. She wanted to recover a little before she talked to Miley. "I am sorry, Miley, but she is in the shower right now. I'll have her call you when she gets out."

"Oh…ok…umm…Ms. Truscott…is…is she grounded?" Miley asked.

Heather looked at her daughter wiping her eyes with a tissue and then blowing her nose, "No, dear, I think she has been punished enough…more than she deserved…than all three of you deserved."

"Ummm ok...great." Miley said in a confused tone. She had no idea what the woman was saying but she was glad Lilly was not grounded. "Tell her Mr. Harris announced that the memorial for Mikayla has been cancelled and have her call me. I need to know if we are still on for our date tonight."

Heather smiled, "I think she could use the date, Miley. You take care of my girl and stop calling me Ms. Truscott…it is Heather to you."

Miley giggled, "Yes, ma'm…and umm…Heather? Taking care of your girl is my life's ambition and pleasure."

Heather laughed, "Well you have your hands full then."

Miley giggled again, "You have no idea…thanks and tell her I'll be at home."

"Miley?" Heather said before Miley hung up.

"Yes, m'am?"

"You also make sure she treats you right as well. Make sure she treats you like you deserve, dear."

Miley giggled again, "She does, Ms…Heather. Lilly treats me the way I love and the way I deserve."

"Ok, baby, I am glad to hear that and if you need anything while your father is done you call me…ok. I am always here for you."

"Thank you, Heather." Miley said and hung up.

"God, mom, feel like embarrassing me much today or what?" Lilly said as she rolled her eyes.

"Don't you talk to me about embarrassing someone, Lilly, you where not the one called while showing a house and informed her daughter got into trouble at school for mouthing off to the principle. And I just want the best for you and Miley and sometimes Robbie Ray would rather lock his daughter in a dungeon than let her have a little fun."

Lilly smiled, "Umm…locking her in a dungeon, huh? That holds a lot of interesting possibilities."

"Lillian, I can't believe you sometimes…you must get your dirty thoughts from you father!"

Lilly stood up and smiled, "Actually Mikayla used to tell me I take after you in a lot of ways…is there something you need to tell me, mother?"

Heather threw her hands up in the air, "Just go to your room and call Miley back before I do ground you."

Laughing and with an I love you, Lilly who ran up to her room to call her girlfriend/submissive to remind her of the promise she made at school…to please her mistress in so many wicked naughty ways.

_*** While My Guitar Gently Weeps**_** – the Beatles**


	51. All you need is love!

When Lilly returned to school after her suspension she found an envelope in her locker. She curiously opened the envelope and inside was a sympathy card that simply was signed – _I_ _am sorry for you losing your friend…I am sorry for everything…Oliver_. Lilly gave a weak smile and put the card in her purse and went to class. Later that day she saw Oliver in the hall talking with his friends between classes and they made eye contact and Lilly gave him a wink and smile and mouthed "Thank you" to him. Oliver smiled and nodded his head. That was the last time she ever spoke to Oliver Oaken again and years later that sometimes made her a little sad when she thought of her high school years and her childhood. She never told Miley about the card, that was her little secret, but just placed it in a box she kept in the top of her closet with some of the other things Oliver had given her throughout their years of friendship and dating. The box got lost or forgotten as Lilly's life moved forward.

Two weeks after Mikayla had died Lilly's cell phone was ringing with the ring tone "Screaming Slave" by Nine Inch Nails and she knew it was Miley. She smiled.

"I hope you are not calling to make an excuse of why you cannot come pick me up tonight? We have a date you. I will be very upset if you have to cancel." Lilly teased.

Miley giggled, "Of course not, m'am, but I do need you to come over here now or me there now…if it pleases you."

"Why? Is everything ok?" Lilly asked a little worried.

Miley laughed, "Yes…but I got a package delivered by an attorney of Mikayla's and it said we had to open it together and I swear if you do hurry I am going to open it…m'am." Miley almost forgot in her excitement to add the last part.

"Ok…I'll come over there…I need to shower but I can do it at you house…and Miley."

"Yes, m'am?"

"If you open that package before I get there I will spank your sexy ass red." Lily said with a smile.

Miley giggled, "Why does Mistress have to tease her Miley so much…her Miley is a good slave." She said in her pouting voice Lilly found so sexy.

Lilly laughed, "See you soon, I love you."

"I love you to, Lils." Miley hung up.

Lilly slipped on a pair of jeans and tee shirt, not what she planned on wearing since she did not have time to iron her skirt and blouse yet. She figured if Miley and her went out after they opened the package from the attorney Miley would iron her clothes while she showered. Lilly walked in the house and walked in Miley's bedroom.

"My pleasure to see and serve you, m'am." Miley said.

Miley was dressed in simple light blue sundress and sandals and she knelt on the floor with her head down as she waited for Lilly. Around her neck was the gold choker with the claddagh charm dangling down. It was the symbol of Miley being Lilly's collared slave. Lilly smiled when she saw Miley on her knees…she always found that so sexy. Lilly walked to Miley's bed and laid down. As she passed Miley she ran her hands through her slave/girlfriend's hair and gave it a little tug.

"One day I am going to figure out how you always know I am here. Every time I come in you are already kneeling. Do you have a special alarm hooked up on the doors or something to let you know when I get here?"

Miley smiled but did not look up. "A good slave has her tricks, Mistress."

Lilly laughed, "You may stand and please be comfortable and get you ass over hear and let's see what we have."

Miley stood and grinned and crawled in the bed with Lilly and scooted real close to her Mistress/girlfriend and waited. Lilly knew she waited for a kiss. Lilly leaned in and kissed Miley and pulled back with a grin.

"You get more later…first I am dying to see what she sent us."

Miley held up a manila envelope and presented it to Lilly to open. Lilly shook her head.

"No, baby, she meant a lot to me…to all three of us…but you and her had something more…you open it."

Miley smiled as she nodded and opened the envelope and reached inside and pulled out a letter, a CD, and a second white envelope with _Private_ and _Lilly_ written on the side in Mikayla's hand writing. Miley handed Lilly the white envelope who put it on the night stand and turned back to Miley. Miley laid the CD to the side and unfolded the letter and saw it was also Mikayla's hand writing. She cleared the emotion from her throat and started to read it aloud.

_My dearest Lilly and Miley,_

_If you are reading this then my earthly husk is in the ground and my soul is in the heavens with the gods on Mount Olympus. I have decided that I want to join the Greek Gods…they appealed to me the most I think. I just have a few things to tell you and then I will soon be done with this world. First I will tell you both one of my secrets and please don't think less of me or me a coward when I tell it to you._

_My sweet precious Miley…do you remember those long discussions we had about love and how I did not believe in it? My wonderful Lilly flower…do you remember me telling you that love was like Helter Skelter and I was never going back to the top for another ride? Well I must confess I lied to you both…oh not at first but it soon became a lie. You see I fell in love. I found that silly romantic notion of "I can't live without you" type of love that I detested for so long. And I must admit I fell very hard. You see, my precious girls, I fell in love with the both of you. I fell in love with you both at the Homecoming Dance when I saw the two of you dancing with one another when the band played My Immortal. That was when I allowed myself to feel that horrid emotion I have denied myself for so long and I will never forget that wonderful moment._

_I fell in love with the both of you so equally and completely it hurt but at the same time it was glorious. I never could have chosen between the two of you and I never would have tried. I had my silly moments of fantasies of the three of us living happily ever after together like the fairy tale love I used to abhor. In my fantasies our lives were filled with love, passion, sharing, such joy, and of course wonderful decadence. It was always the three of us in my fantasy and never one without the other because I love you both just as equally. I could never choose because of that equal love and also another reason. I see the two of you together and I could never picture the two of you apart and I would never have dared to break apart two people who were made for one another. The two of you belong with one another. I saw it a for a long time and I was so happy for the both of you when you got over your silly hang ups and silly inhibitions. _

_Miley, I was so happy when you knew it was Lilly you loved. I have known for a long time you loved her and I was glad you finally accepted that part of you life. I saw what she did for you and how she exorcized your "self destructive" demon. Respect her Miley, be a good submissive to her, how could you not be…I did train you after all…but above all love her with all your heart. I am happy you found your love that can give you your Mistress and your girlfriend in one._

_Lilly, I also was so happy for you when you accepted Miley for who she was and embraced your dominate side and finally saw it was not evil or perverse but just another way some people love. I ask you the same thing…be a wonderful Mistress to Miley. She deserves it and I know you will treat her with respect and love but also be a wonderful girlfriend to her as well. She is very dear to me, Lilly, so love her…Miley needs love just as she needs the other aspects of her life. You my sweet Aphrodite have freed the beautiful Persephone from her prison in Hades for ever and I thank you for that. I think you for giving her something I could never give her._

_The CD is for both of you. I recorded it a few days after the two of you finally did the right thing and accepted the love you have for one another. I will apologize up front if my voice is not up to par…I am sick after all. Of course I never could compete with the lovely Hannah Montana could I? When the two of you listen to the CD do not think of me…think only of each other._

_When you think of me I want you to do so when you are on the Yellow Submarine. I am giving her to you both. I have paid for a life time membership at the yacht club for both of you and for Ashley, but the Yellow Submarine I give to the two of you. My attorney will be forwarding the title of ownership of her after I leave this world. Do not worry about the money for the upkeep or the crew…all has been taken care of. I had my accountant set up a special account for her. My accountant will also contact you a few weeks after my death with those details. Consider the Yellow Submarine a gift of my love for the both of you. I do ask one favor when it comes to her…please do not change her name. _

_Don't worry about our sweet Ashley's feelings with the yacht. I have also taken care of her and given her something as well. I will not tell you what it is…it is her and my secret. It is up to her to decide if she would like to tell you but please don't pressure her. But do not worry…I have had my private conversations with her and I know what she likes and desires as well as her secret that she hides from the two of you. We all had them from one another and that is not a bad thing really. But do not worry about our precious eastern beauty she will be fine...I have seen to that. I just ask when she does tell you, and she will, be there for her and give her the comfort she needs and deserves and I know you will give._

_I do wish I could give you all more but it seems my mother is trying to tie up all my money and assets so after I take my final curtain call from my stage that is this world it appears she will get it all except what I have already set aside for my gifts for the three of you. But I say let her have it. It never brought me happiness. What gave me happiness was the three of you. The love and friendship the three of you gave me was glorious and I think you for that. I so loved and treasured the time we had as the Four Goddesses. And my most precious flower Lilly, the homecoming dance you were so adamant I attend was one of the happiest nights of my life. I thank you for that. If you would like to share the secret of why you were so insistent I go with Miley you may now…she has a right to know I think._

_Well my darlings I will leave this world to the two of you and I know it will be a happier world since you both found each other. I now charge you, my sweet Lilly flower, to take care of Miley and Ashley for me…I know you will not fail me in this._

_All my wonderful love, _

_Mikayla._

Both Lilly and Miley wiped the tears from their eyes and Miley looked at Lilly as she held up the CD.

"May I play it now?" She asked and Lilly nodded. Miley walked to the CD player and put in the CD and jumped back into the bed with Lilly and gave her a quick kiss on the lips before she settled down on the bed. Lilly pulled her close and wrapped an arm around Miley. Miley paced her head on Lilly's chest and started playing with the girl's blonde hair, twisting her finger in it. Lilly smiled and pulled her closer as the CD started.

"_Ok Mikayla…sounds good. Ready when you are."_

"_Thanks, Frank." _Mikayla's voice sounded on the CD and both Miley and Lilly smiled_._

"_Ok fellows make this on the best ever…it is for two very special young ladies." _Mikayla said to her band Lilly and Miley assumed.

"_Damn, Mik…I always make it the best ever…when are you going to give me the chance to show you." _A man's voice played and there were chuckles and laughs in the back ground. Mikayla's laugh could be heard above the others_._

"_Not even in your dreams, Bobby." _Mikayla's voice said. More laughs and chuckles_. "Ok guys…lets do this."_

The introduction music started and both Lilly and Miley could picture Mikayla moving her body and head to the beat of the music_._ Both Lilly and Miley knew she moved so beautiful and sexy…she always did.

_Love, love, love, love… love, love, love, love, - _the sound of female back ground singersstarted and then Mikayla's voice started to sing_._

_There's nothing you can do that can't be done_

_Nothing you can sing that can't be sung._

_Nothing you can say but you can learn how to play the game._

_It's easy…there's nothing you can make that can't be made_

_No one you can save that can't be saved_

_Nothing you can do but you can learn how to be you in time_

_It's easy…all you need is love, all you need is love, all you need is love,_

_Love, love is all you need. Love, love, love, love… love, love, love, love_

_All you need is love, all you need is love, all you need is love, love_

_Love is all you need_

_There's nothing you can know that isn't known_

_Nothing you can see that isn't shown_

_No where you can be that isn't where your meant to be_

_It's easy…. _

_all you need is love, all you need is love, all you need is love_

_Love, love is all you need…All you need is love _

_All you need is love, all you need is love, love, love is all you need._

When the music stopped the first male voice came over the CD player_. "Great job, Mikayla…you were wonderful."_

"_I always am, Frank, I always am." _Mikayla said and again more chuckles and then claps from the band when Frank's voice called out is was a cut.

Miley looked up at Lilly and wiped her eyes, "She forgot to edit it."

Lily laughed and also wiped her eyes, "Yeah…maybe but knowing her she did it on purpose."

Miley smiled and hugged Lilly tight, "Yeah…but I liked it like that…either way I'm glad."

"Me too, Miles…I love you…you know that right?"

Miley smiled, "Yes I know it…and I love you…very much." Miley sat up. "Want to hear it again?"

Lilly laughed, "Of course!" Miley got up and hit the repeat button on the player and got back in bed. Lilly sat up and read the private note to herself and folded it back up and put it back in the envelope. Miley also saw the envelope contained what looked like a credit card on it but just had letters in bold black and some numbers and some other writing. Lilly also put the card back in the envelope and lay back down on the bed and she and Miley resumed their earlier positions. Miley did not ask Lilly what was in the envelope even through she wanted to desperately. It was not her place to question something personal from her mistress or even her girlfriend. If Lilly wanted her to know she would have told her. They listened to the CD three more times and Lilly got out of the bed.

Lilly got up and turned the CD player off and sat on the edge of the bed. After a moment she turned to Miley, "Miles…listening to her the last time just made me think of something? What are you going to do about Hannah Montana?"

Miley sat up, "Well…what I really would like her to do is…I don't want her back, Lilly. I really don't. My life is so complete right now…I have you, we are going to college in the fall and…Hannah is gone, Lils, she is never coming back. I don't want her back."

Lilly nodded and stood up and looked down at Miley. "You can ask me now if you would like." She said and Miley grinned.

"Two questions please, m'am?" Miley asked and Lilly nodded.

"In her letter she mentioned the homecoming dance and to tell me why you wanted her to go. If it pleases you, m'am, I would like to know."

Lilly shook her head, "No…I will tell you, Miley, but not today. Today is not a day for sad stories, but I promise tomorrow I will tell you the whole story and why she told me one of her secrets."

Miley nodded, "Yes, m'am, now the second one…what did she leave you and write to you." Miley smiled.

Lilly smiled and removed her shirt and bra and then stripped down to her panties. Miley looked at her with lust and admiration as her eyes looked up and down Lilly's body. Lilly grinned at the look and then her face went grim. "Miley! Eyes down! I did not tell you that you could look at me when I undress!"

Miley, who still laid on the bed adverted her eyes. Lilly was right she misbehaved since she was caught up in the moment but that was no excuse. She was a better trained slave than that. She knew better. "Yes, m'am. I am sorry, Mistress." Miley replied.

"On the floor, on your knees, and head down!" Lilly commanded and Miley jumped off the bed and got on her hands and knees on the floor with her head down.

Lilly started circling Miley like a predator stalking its prey. "She gave me a life time VIP membership to the club. Her membership and room and everything…all paid. Told me to either use it or I could sell it to another member. She said that they are not given out much and would be worth a lot of money. Said they were only offered to a select few and they have to be dominants…not submissive."

Miley's eyes went wide and almost looked at Lilly again but caught herself in time. "Permission to speak, m'am?"

"Yes." Lilly replied to the request.

Miley still with her head down replied, "She's right…you could get a lot of money for it. I can hook you up with some of the other dominants who may be interested, if it pleases you, Mistress."

Lilly walked to Miley and grabbed her hair and pulled it back hard. Miley let out a cry of pain and pleasure and her blue eyes filled with lust.

"No…I plan on keeping it. I have only been once and it did not go over to well. I want to use it and use it well. She said if I kept it to use it wisely and I intend to."

Lilly leaned down and put her lips close to Miley's and Miley' eyes begged her to kiss her and Lilly grinned and ran her tongue seductively over Miley's lips. When Miley leaned up to kiss Lilly she pulled back, pulled Miley's hair back harder, and smiled. "In time I may even let you play with others under my supervision. I may even in time allow you to please another mistress with that wonderful tongue of yours or watch while you fuck another submissive with a strap on or have you watch me enjoy the pleasures of another sweet pretty pet…but you never play without me or without me being present…understood!" Lilly pulled back on Miley's hair harder.

Miley again moaned in pain and her eyes filled with extreme desire at being dominated by the girl she loved. She felt the wetness between her legs and even squirmed her body. "Yes…oh God yes…Mistress…I….I understand. Miley would never play without her Mistress…never, m'am." She moaned out in a husky lust filled voice.

Lilly let go of her hair and Miley's head fell back down as she was breathing hard with desire. She dared to glance up with lust filled eyes and looked at her mistress. Lilly read her look and laughed. "I am going to take a shower now since I did not have time earlier."

Miley whimpered in disappointment and wanted to beg Lilly. She wanted to beg her Mistress to come back to bed and make love to her. Beg her to fuck her. Beg her to dominate her and punish her for looking at her body without permission. But she knew her place. And she knew Lilly was going to deny her to torment her. Lilly was becoming a very good Mistress and could be somewhat cruel in denying Miley sexual gratification at times. Miley had found out that it was so much easier with Mikayla or another mistress to not have an orgasm when told not to, but with Lilly it was different. With Lilly she would feel as if she would die from that denial after just a short period of time and she knew it was because she loved Lilly so completely. Miley also found out from the first time she and Lilly had sex her blonde Mistress was the only person who could give her the wonderful sexual gratification of just making love with no domination or pain involved as foreplay. Miley loved that just as much as she loved the domination and was very well satisfied there was an equal mixture of both in their relationship as Lilly's girlfriend and Lilly's submissive. They were on the right path of balancing both out very well. Miley decided to try another approach. She decided on seduction.

"Mistress, if it pleases you, may her Miley wash Mistress while Mistress showers?" Miley smiled but then her hopes were dashed by Lilly when she laughed.

"Miley, Miley, Miley, I know what you are doing…do you think I am stupid?"

"No, m'am, never would Miley think that of her Mistress…Miley was just offering her service." Lilly grinned at Miley's words. She loved when Miley addressed herself in the third person and was even toying with the idea of making her do it all the time.

Lilly ignored her and walked to Miley's bathroom. She looked back and saw Miley still had her head bowed and was actually squirming a little. Lilly was getting very aroused looking at her slave and her girlfriend like that, "Look at me!" Lilly commanded.

Miley looked up and gave Lilly her best innocent expression and smile. Lilly loved that look. "I am going to shower but I don't want you to retire Hannah."

Miley's eyes went wide. She got suddenly afraid. As her Mistress Lilly had the right to tell her that but this was a huge choice for her life. Lilly should discuss it with her as a girlfriend. Miley felt she may for the first time disobey Lilly as her Mistress and that scared her. Not just any punishment but this may change their relationship…Miley was scared. This was a decision they needed to discuss and not just be told to do or not do.

Lilly laughed, "Calm down, Miley…I respect your choice…I meant I want her to come out of retirement tonight…you see," Lilly walked back to Miley and once again pulled her head back by her hair, "I always wanted to fuck her and now I want to dominant her. I want to hear Hannah Montana squeal in pleasure and pain. I want to hear her beg. I want to feel her squirm under a Mistress's touch. I want that spoiled, egotistical, pop star, slut to learn her place by my hands. So when I get out of the shower I expect Hannah to be kneeling where you are right now and I expect her to be in something sexy. Understood?"

Miley let out a long breath filled with lust and desire and smiled at Lilly, "Yes. Mistress. I am sure Hannah will be very willing to please you as well as Miley does."

The thought excited Miley very much. Miley thought it was going to be a very interesting evening. She was learning to love the various role play games Lilly enjoyed so much. Something she never did with Mikayla and Lilly had a very creative imagination in her games that included some delightful punishments and domination. From her mistress's words Miley knew what Lilly expected from Hannah tonight and she would play the game to perfection. When Lilly got out of the shower she would find a very sexy, spoiled, egotistical Hannah Montana waiting for her.

Lilly walked in the bathroom and shut the door only to open it right after and stick her head out. Oh, Miley, dear…I decided we are not going out tonight. I love you, baby."

Miley smiled, "And I love you, Mistress Lilly."

As she got up, walked to her large closet and changed into Hannah, Miley's thoughts drifted to her and Lilly and attending UCLA in the fall and she was so happy they got the same dorm room. She made a mental note to bring her Hannah wig and hoped she could convince Lilly to dominate her as Lola. After she changed into the pop star Miley put an assortment of sex toys and various instruments of punishment on the bed in a neat and organized manner. She knew what her mistress liked to play with. When done Hannah Montana knelt on the floor with her head down waiting for the girl she loved to get out of the shower as anticipation mixed with slight fear ran through her body exciting her. Lilly had yet to take her to the extreme she still craved and desired but Miley still had hopes her mistress would one day and she would be patient.

End

**The song of course keeping with the theme was the Beatles – All You Need is Love. **

**I hope you enjoyed the story and I would love to hear some reviews. I must confess I intended Mikayla to play just a minor role as Miley's previous Mistress and Lilly's teacher but as writing she just developed and I grew to like her. I grew to like her so much I hated to have her leave in a sad way. **

**You may think the end a little cheesy but I don't care…I am happy with the ending!**


	52. Chapter 52

Eight years later

Three very beautiful young ladies and one adorable little girl were sitting in the beach on a very nice sunny November day. One blonde with her hair in a single pony tail, one with long brown hair that hung loose and free and blew in the wind, one Asian with black hair also in a single pony tail, and the little girl had long straight back hair and a mixture of Asian and Caucasian features. Lilly was sitting crossed legged on her towel facing Ashley who also sat cross legged on her towel facing the blonde. Miley sat a short distance away playing with the little girl of three and a half and trying to teach her how to build a sand castle. When Miley would build the sand up a little the girl would tear it down with her small hands and giggle as Miley laughed and they repeated the process.

"So you have to go back tomorrow, Ash?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah, Arnold has to go back to work…hell I had to drag him away from work just to come visit his own family for Thanksgiving…and I have a fund raiser to attend Monday." Ashley said with a smile but a hint of sadness was in her voice.

"But you are coming back for Christmas and New Years, right? Miley and I are having a nice party planned on the _Yellow Submarine_ for family and close friends. Nothing big but we are taking her out in the water. You have to come." Lilly pleaded.

Ashley giggled, "Yeah we will. I will drag my husband's butt whether we wants it or not. Plus it will get him away from those lab assistants…some of them are pretty hot. I just don't trust them."

Lilly eyes widened, "Ash….you're not serious are you? I mean Arnold adores you. He would never do anything like that."

Ashley laughed, "No of course not. I married one of the good ones…one of the very good ones."

Lilly giggled, "Yeah…the mighty Achilles finally tamed by the beautiful Bresais."

Ashley continued to laugh at the nick name for her husband she had not heard in years when she looked at her daughter and Miley playing and grinned at Lilly. "She has that look, Lilly…Miley does. She wants to be a mother…I can see it."

Lilly sighed, "Yeah we have talked a little about it."

Miley, who was listening to the conversation a little while the majority of her focus was on the little girl, looked at Lilly, "Talk about it? I never recall talking about it. I remember me wanting to talk about it but you changing the subject." Miley said and stood up and held her hand out for the girl to take it.

"Come on, gorgeous. Let Auntie Miley take you to play in the water." Miley said and the girl got to her feet smiling and took Miley's hand. Miley turned to Lilly and stomped her foot in the sand.

"I want a baby, Lillian Truscott! I want to have a baby with you!" Miley shouted and made her way to the water with a giggling girl next to her.

Miley smiled at the child and thought she was just so precious and wanted one. She had wanted one for the past seven months but Lilly kept putting off the conversation. Miley's smile turned into a grin when she thought of her out burst at Lilly and knew she would most likely be punished for it later tonight and that made her stomach tighten and places lower tingle with excitement.

"Hey…we are coming to New York for the Grammy's and we will get to see you then as well." Lilly said suddenly to Mikayla.

"Yeah Miley told me. She wants Arnold and I to come as well…I was so happy when she told me one of her songs was going to get nominated." Ashley said with a grin.

"One…no dear…two…trust me she makes sure I remember that." Lilly laughed. "Did I tell you I am opening another shop in Hawaii?" Lilly owned three very successful surf and skate shops in different cities in California.

Ashley shook her head, "No…that's great…so that would be four and then with the new clothing line…that is great, Lils."

Lilly smiled, "Yeah but the new store is being a pain in the ass but I plan on having it open by February. Miley's been a big help of course and is going to get some of her big named stars she has written songs for to help with the clothing line and the shops and we are talking about having one or two endorse us."

Miley held to her conviction that she never wanted to be Hannah again or perform again but she had music in her blood and became a song writer. She loved it and of course with her natural talent she was good at it. She majored in music at UCLA while Lilly choose business. Writing songs kept her at home and she did not have to worry about all that travel and she could focus on the thing that was most important to her…Lilly and being the perfect slave to the Mistress she loved and adored with her whole heart.

"Little Mikayla is so adorable and beautiful, Ashley, and she is growing up fast just from the last time we saw her. She looks just like you." Lilly said as she watched Miley playing with the little girl.

"Yeah and she is so smart, Lils. Thank God she gets her father's brains. So…do you really not want kids, Lilly?" Arnold was working in a research facility in New York and also close to finishing his PHD in Biomedical research.

Ashley loved her husband a great deal and he was a wonderful father and she enjoyed listening to him talk about his work even if she did not understand half of what he told her. But she listened anyway and learned just the right questions to ask to keep him interested in talking to her about his day. She really enjoyed the nights he came home from work after making a new discovery or advancement in his research and how giddy and excited he would be. Those were the nights little Mikayla would be put to bed early by her mother and Ashley would be put to bed early by her husband and the next morning she would wake up tired and sore in all the right places.

Ashley graduated Brown, married Arnold, worked for a while in advertising, but she quit after Mikayla was born and now spent most of her time taking care of her daughter and occasionally writing children's stories. She had two already published and while her publisher and agent wanted more, Ashley felt her main focus to be her daughter so she told them she would write on when she wrote one. She also worked very hard as a volunteer for a charity for sexually abused children. She got started in the charity after she graduated college and saw she had a large amount of the money Mikayla gave her left and had the accountant donate the left over amount to the charity. Ashley made a lot of connections as a volunteer and hosted and attended fund raisers and it was nothing for her to get a call in the middle of the night from social services on occasion asking if she could come pick up a child and let them stay with her for week or two until they could be placed in foster care. Arnold would just smile and admire his wife as she gave him a kiss and walked out the door and then he would go prepare the guest room for their company. Ashley wished she could have adopted all the children who came through her house but she knew that would be impossible so she just gave then as much love and comfort as she could while they stayed with her and when they left she added them to her list of names she prayed for before she went to bed at night.

Lilly was watching Miley walk away and giggled as the brown haired girl flipped her hair seductively and put an extra wiggle in her ass as she walked knowing Lilly was looking at her. She then focused on Miley playing with little Mikayla and had a smile on her face. Miley and the little girl would walk to the water and when the surf would come back in they would scream and giggle and try to out run the water before it covered their feet. Lilly saw the small girl pick something up from the sand and show it to Miley and saw Miley laugh and pick little Mikayla up and swing her around. Lilly thought Miley was going to make a wonderful mother. She felt her heart almost jump out of her chest in love as it always did when she saw Miley do even the simplest things such as play with a little girl on the beach, when Lilly would watch her with her hair piled haphazardly on top of her head and chewing a pencil as she sat in front of her piano trying to write a song or it's music, or when she would come home from work and find Miley on the back porch of their beach home strumming her guitar and softly singing. Or the times when Miley would be on her knees waiting to serve her Mistress and the girl she loved and how she would always get up earlier than Lilly every morning and have everything all prepared for her Mistress/life partner when she woke up in the morning. Everything in their life would show Lilly how deeply in love she was with Miley.

"Yeah I want a child, Ashley, and after the new year we are really going to talk about our options and all. She wants in vitro because I think she wants to be pregnant. See I do listen when she thinks I don't." Lilly turned to give Ashley a mischievous grin, "But I love teasing her about it in the mean time."

Ashley laughed, "Oh you are such a cruel Mistress, Lilly Truscott."

Lilly giggled as she put her sunglasses on and lay down on her towel, "Well with a girl like Miley I have to be."

The two girls laid in the sun for a while and Miley played with little Mikayla in the water and after a time Ashley sat up and opened her eyes as she heard and saw her daughter running to her and showing her three sea shells she picked up on the beach. Ashley pulled her daughter close and kissed her face.

"Mommy, juice…I want juice." Mikayla said as she giggled at the kisses. Ashley got up and held the girl's hand and walked to the cooler and pulled out a juice box and three bottled waters.

When Miley walked up she dropped to her knees next to Lilly and bent down and kissed the other girl's lips gently and then turned it into a kiss of passion as her mouth opened and her tongue slipped past Lilly's wanting lips. Lilly moaned slightly and wrapped her arms around Miley's bikini clad body and started caressing her bare skin. Miley pulled her lips off Lilly's mouth went to the girl's neck and kissed and seductively licked her way up to Lilly's ear and nibbled it slightly.

"Is Miley a good slave, Mistress?" Miley whispered in her childlike teasing voice with a slight smile playing on her lips and then kissed Lilly's neck again.

"Ummm…uh huhhh." Lilly managed to moan out her answer. Having her ears kissed and teased was always a huge turn on for her and Miley knew that weakness and used it whenever possible.

"Does Miley please her Mistress?" Miley whispered again in her child voice and nibbled Lilly's ear once more and brought her mouth to Lilly's neck to kiss and suck with passion and desire.

"yessss." Lilly gasped slightly.

"Does Miley fulfill all of her Mistress's dark, wicked, and naughty desires?" Miley nibbled again and kissed her neck once more.

"Oh God yesssss."

"Miley loves her Mistress very much…does Mistress love her Miley?" Again a nibble and the child like voice and she started kissing Lilly's neck again.

"Uh huh…very much sooo." Lilly moaned.

"Mistress?" Another nibble on the ear and then more kisses on the neck.

"Yesssss, sweetie?"

"Miley wants a baby!" Miley said in her normal voice with a slight edge to it, she bit Lilly's ear hard causing her blonde mistress to loudly exclaim the pain, and got up and stood before Lilly looking at her feet and biting her lower lip with a shy smile on her face.

Ashley, who saw the two girls in their moment of passion, took her time by the cooler and showed deep interest in her daughter's sea shells as the girl chatted with her. When she saw Miley stand up out of the corner of her eyes she smiled and took her daughter back to the beach towel and sat her in her lap as she put the straw in the girl's juice box.

Lilly gave Miley a stern look after she sat up and then made a quick motion with her hand for Miley to sit down with her. Lilly spread her legs and allowed Miley to come between them and place her back against Lilly's chest. Lilly wrapped her arms around Miley and leaned down and placed her lips against the other girl's ear.

"You are so going to get it when we get home…you know that right?" She whispered.

Miley grinned, "Oh yes, m'am…Miley knows." She whispered back as she leaned her back harder against Lilly's chest.

"And it won't be play time at first, Miley." Lilly whispered in her ear.

Miley gave a slight whimper, "I…I am sorry, Mistress…please…please forgive me." But Lilly just hugged her tighter and ignored the girl's whispered pleas.

Miley was looking forward to getting home and the delightful punishment her Mistress had in store for her but now she was regretting what she did. Lilly knew how to punish as not to give her pleasure of orgasm. Why spank her or use the riding crop on her if it gives her pleasure until she came. Most likely Lilly would do one of the two or both until Miley was just at the brink of orgasm and the stop, make her please her Mistress to orgasm, Lilly would then listen to Miley beg for that wonderful release for a while, and then her Mistress would go do something else after she gave Miley strict orders not to bring herself to orgasm. Or worse she was going to punish her with pain she did not like.

Miley's mind flashed to their college days and how Lilly really developed in the role of Mistress when her lovely blonde girlfriend met a group of other students at UCLA involved in the lifestyle of BDSM. They attended many "play" parties over their college years and by their senior year Lilly and Miley became the most popular Mistress and pet to those involved in the lifestyle. Lilly even became the person who was in charge of organizing the play parties and making sure everyone…her and Miley included…had a wonderful time. There were never any complaints from anyone...well Miley had to admit to herself, she always did feel jealousy when her mistress involved another submissive in their play at times but she knew her place and never said a word as she agreed to the play and she never doubted her Mistress's love for her. She giggled when she thought of the first time Lilly had another submissive join them in their play and in their bed and Miley had physically kicked the other girl from the bed when she started kissing Lilly. She was punished by being made to kneel at the foot of the bed while Lilly had her time with the other girl. Miley got over her jealousy quickly after that night. Lilly did discover that she could take Miley to the extreme and did so very well. Of course she held it back for special treats or occasions. Christmas was coming and Miley excitedly thought that would be on of Lilly's special occasions. It had been almost two years since her Mistress had allowed another submissive or other Mistress to join their private play sessions, but Miley did not care. How could she…she had what and who she wanted, loved, and adored in Lilly. She had her Mistress and her girlfriend and her life was fulfilled…except she wanted a baby.

"Boat, mommy, look boat….I want to go on boat again." Mikayla suddenly said as she saw a yacht on the ocean and pointed bringing Miley out of her thoughts.

Ashley laughed, "Not today, baby, but I promise next time we visit we will ask Aunt Lilly and Aunt Miley to take you on the boat again." She looked up at Lilly and Miley and rolled her eyes as Mikayla stared at the boat in the ocean as she drank her juice. Ashley handed the other two girls their waters and sighed.

"All she has been talking about since we took her on the _Yellow Submarine_ yesterday is that boat. She stayed up until after eleven last night telling her daddy and grandparents all about it. You two have spoiled her rotten in just a week."

Lilly and Miley grinned at her, "Well what are Godmothers for, Ash." Lilly said with a giggle.

Ashley kissed her daughter on the top of the head as the little girl continued to stare at the boat in the ocean, "Are you really thinking about selling her after the new year?"

Lilly shook her head and felt Miley tighten just a slight bit. She kissed the back of Miley's neck, "We haven't really decided yet.…the maintenance crew said the up keep is getting very expensive and she is old. We have talked about selling her but we…well right now we really don't know if we can part with her." Lilly smiled as she looked at the back of Miley's head as she ran her fingers through the long brown locks. "Some things are hard to let go of and the _Yellow Submarine_ is one of them."

"Yeah but we are also may get a smaller one…right, Lils?" Miley asked as she looked over her shoulder at Lilly.

Lilly shrugged, "Maybe…we'll see after we find out how much it will cost if we are going to restore the _Yellow Submarine_."

"No you said we would. You promised." Miley pouted and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Lilly smiled and leaned down close and put her lips on Miley's ear as she gave one of Miley's locks of hair a quick hard pull to make her stop pouting, "Yeah I know…but I would rather give my Miley something that her heart truly desires instead."

It took a full five seconds for Miley to realize what Lilly had told her and when she did her eyes went wide, her mouth flew open in surprise, and she turned her body around and threw herself in to Lilly causing both girls to fall backwards with Miley on top.

"Lillllyyyy! I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you." Miley repeated over and over as she planted kisses on a laughing Lilly's face.

"Mommy, Auntie Wewie and Auntie Miwey are being siwie." Mikayla said in a superior sounding voice much too old sounding coming from a three year old and Ashley laughed.

"Yes they are...but love will make you silly, baby" She said as she watched Miley get off Lilly and the two girls resumed their original positions with Miley sitting between Lilly's legs and her back to Lilly's chest as Lilly hugged her.

Watching the two girls Ashley had a sudden desire for her husband to be there and decided her in laws were going to watch Mikayla tonight and she and her husband were going to the yacht club for dinner…just the two of them…and she was going to ask Lilly and Miley to call and have the _Yellow Submarine_ ready for two guests. She knew they would not deny her request. Ashley felt like reliving high school homecoming night over again. She smiled as that made her thoughts turn to their senior year of high school, the wonderful friendship the girls had struck up that would last a lifetime, all the wonderful times they had, the laughs and even the tears and heartbreaks they gave one another at times, Ashley even thought of the demons each girl had and kept secret from one another until they were ready to talk and how each one had been there for a shoulder to cry on during the bad times. Her thoughts then sadly turned to the beautiful friend they lost who seemed to always bring them back together when they argued and the keeper of their shameful secrets. Ashley suddenly raised her water bottle in the air with an out stretched arm and took a deep breath.

"To the Three Goddesses." She said in an emotional and slightly shaky voice.

Lilly and Miley raised their bottles with grins on their faces but slight sadness in their eyes. "The Three…" Lilly started to repeat the toast when Miley interrupted.

"No…not three." Miley looked at little Mikayla and nodded her head to the little girl, "Once again we are the Four Goddesses."

Ashley grinned wide and help lift little Mikayla's arm with her juice box in the hand.

"The Four Goddesses." The three girls said and grinned at one another.

Ashley bent her head down close to her daughter. "You hear that, baby. Never let the foolish mortals ever get to you or put you down. You are above them…for today you have joined a glorious sisterhood. You, our precious little darling, are now a goddess…always remember that."

Mikayla smiled and raised her juice box again. "Goddess!" She shouted and the three adults laughed.


End file.
